


Momentum

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [6]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, British Character, During The Hobbit, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hawaii, London, M/M, New York City, Real People Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, alfa/omega, beach, modern Thilbo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 258,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard y Martin se gustan desde que inician el rodaje de la película El Hobbit. Su relación crece durante su estancia en Nueva Zelanda pero a su regreso a Inglaterra tienen algunos problemas ya que Richard está muy celoso de Benedict Cumberbatch.<br/>Luego de que Richard y Martin viven juntos su relación, Benedict provocará su ruptura. Angst, celos, decepción, angustia...todo lo que pudo causar una sola noche de sexo casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totalmente cautivado

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos se conocen en Pinewood Studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es mi primer fic Richartin. Estos dos se han convertido en mi enferma obsesión (?) porque creo que forman una pareja perfecta, ardiente, dulce, irresistible…asajslakdask los amo con todo mi podrido ser! *inserte corazón rosa gae aquí*
> 
> Hace años –literalmente- que no escribía fan fics, así que estaba yo un poco oxidada. Pero con más años de experiencia yaoiezca espero haber mejorado y no cometer demasiadas fallas.
> 
> Pasando al asunto del presente fan fiction mencionaré los siguientes puntos.
> 
> 1.-Este un fan fiction, por tanto las ubicaciones o fechas pueden estar o no de a cuerdo a lo original.
> 
> 2.-En este universo paralelo (?) ni Richard ni Martin tienen pareja, por tanto Amanda Abbington queda descartada y no se hará mención de ella, ni buena ni mala c: *peace*
> 
> 3.-Lo siento por los sentimientos que Benedict pueda tener o no hacía Martin. No busco que sea el villano, ni quiero ser mala con él pero bueno en este fic la pareja es Richard x Martin.
> 
>  
> 
> 4.-Seguro van a odiarme .-.
> 
> 5.-Me iré al infierno por esto :yaoming:
> 
> 6.- el arte fail es mio x'D

 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

****

**_Capítulo 1.- Totalmente cautivado_ **

_“La verdad es que…si estoy saliendo con él”_

 

 

Aquellas palabras tan directas habían helado de pronto el corazón de Cumberbatch. En su mente no había cabida suficiente para describir bien a bien lo que aquello le provocaba. La noticia, aunque ya la esperaba, le perturbaba. Sabía que debía sentirse feliz por él pero…no era así.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Londres. Se veían las calles un poco más concurridas de lo normal. Era una tarde un poco templada. Faltaba poco para que iniciara la primavera.

Ahí en la esquina de algún sitio donde se ostentaban diversas tiendas y escaparates, se encontraba caminando a paso lento Benedict Cumberbatch. Cavilaba en sus propios pensamientos, que pesaban. Estaba un poco agotado por el constante trabajo que había tenido durante las últimas semanas. Desde hacía dos años que había iniciado el rodaje de la serie Sherlock pero las últimas tomas habían resultado mayormente pesadas.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño caliente seguido de una buena cena. Planeaba después mirar alguno de sus programas británicos preferidos en el nuevo televisor que había adquirido para finalmente meterse a su confortable cama.

Recientemente se había mudado a un pequeño, aunque no tan modesto, apartamento cerca de un suburbio de Londres. Anteriormente había estado viviendo en un pent house más grande el cual compartía con su pareja desde hace años. Pero justo ahora que había terminado esa relación había decidido que tener un espacio más cómodo, más reducido y no tan opulento le vendría mejor.

Además el hecho de permanecer en el mismo sitio donde había compartido tantas cosas con ella le resultaba más que melancólico agotador, pues el solo hecho de recordar todo le cansaba y le abatía. Había estado algo bajo de ánimo a causa de ello, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y dudas. Confundido, afligido, con zozobra. Estaba deprimido. Aunque también se sentía más liberado pues ahora estaba consciente de que esa relación no daba para más y cortar por lo sano había sido lo mejor.

También quería estar solo y el disponer de una doncella que le ayudara a los quehaceres le incomodaba. Así no podía meditar bien sus asuntos. No quería tener a nadie más cerca. Por eso tampoco tenía muchos muebles en sus nuevas habitaciones. Además el decorado era muy escaso pues no tenía ganas siquiera de pensarlo.

Llegó a la entrada del apartamento. Rebuscó sus llaves en su bolsillo. Al estar ya adentro se dejó caer sobre el sofá central y encendió su televisor, no sin antes haber dejado sobre la pequeña mesa las bolsas con unos pocos víveres que recién había comprado.

—mmm….hoy no hay nada que valga la pena en la Tv— dijo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba a cada uno de los canales – pero pronto empezará mi programa-

Se dispuso a preparar su cena. Mientras lo hacía volvió a pensar en ex cónyuge. Al mismo tiempo se habló a sí mismo.

—10 años…¡vaya! ¿Perdidos o ganados? Martin dijo que no debía arrepentirme de todo lo que sucedió porque así como hubo un decepcionante desenlace entre ella y yo también hubo vastos momentos felices que no podré pagar con nada.

En ese momento sonrió y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía se le venía a la mente la sincera sonrisa de Martin Freeman, su compañero y amigo. Recordaba también aquella palmada en la espalda que el bonachón rubio le daba de vez en cuando en la espalda cada vez que le aconsejaba tratando de darle ánimos.

—Jaaa ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi estimado amigo? — se dijo a si mismo

Así transcurrió la noche. A la mañana siguiente de sentía con suficientes reservas de energía para volver a la rutina. El rayo del Sol que asomaba por entre las cortinas le deslumbró un poco pero pronto, al sonar su despertador, se incorporó. Se puso una bata azul y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Al cabo de un par de horas estaba ya llegando a la locación donde la serie Sherlock se filmaba. Llegó presuroso pero puntual a pesar del gran y molesto tráfico.

Casi de inmediato visualizó a no más de 60 metros a Martin a quien saludó haciendo vigoroso ademán con la mano.

—hey! Buenos días, Martin! ¿Qué tal? — preguntó al acercarse.

—oh! Buenos días, Bene! Yo estoy lleno de energía esta mañana ¿y tú? ¡Déjame decirte que hoy luces radiante! —dijo el rubio.

—oh si!, el día de hoy amanecí con mucho mejor humor! — Cumberbatch dio un suspiro de alivio alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo y metiendo al mismo tiempo las manos en sus bolsillos. Se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Realmente se veía más alegre. Tanto que en ese momento sentía inmensas ganas de abrazar a su presente amigo, pero decidió contenerse por timidez.

—¿Ya has desayunado? — preguntó Freeman.

—oh, ya lo he hecho ¿y tú?

—ah, es que pensaba invitarte a tomar uno en la cafetería, en vista de que hoy será el último día trabajaremos juntos durante una temporada— el rubio miró de soslayo hacia el lado opuesto a él, como evitando que Benedit viera su sonrojo producto de su vergüenza más que del frío.

Aún no salía el sol por completo, este solo quemaba pero la mañana seguía sintiéndose fresca. Por ende ambos traían gruesos sacos abrigadores puestos. Cumberbatch con su bufanda azul. Desde que interpretaba a Sherlock Holmes se le había quedado por costumbre traerla, además le parecía que le sentaba bien.

Hubo un momento sin palabras pero tampoco había silencio ya que ambos reían.

—Jajaja, de cualquier forma estaría encantado de ir contigo, mi estimado y buen amigo ‘ _Watson’_ , ya que aún tengo hambre— dijo el más alto.

—¡ok, entonces vamos! ¡Siempre puede haber espacio para un segundo desayuno! ¡Hay una cafetería donde sirven un capuchino caliente que debes probar! — el rubio se volvió hacia Benedict efusivamente ante la aceptación de su invitación.

—Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que el productor nos llame, ¿no? — Benedict visualizó el panorama.

—Exacto, además no quiero perder esta oportunidad de llevarte conmigo hacia ese sitio ya que mañana inicio los preparativos para el nuevo rodaje de la película y…estaré bastante ocupado—volvía de pronto la timidez de Martin. Además se asomaba en él un semblante de tristeza, por alejarse de su amigo.

Desde el casting de sus respectivos personajes en ‘Sherlock’, Martin y Benedict habían hecho una inigualable química, casi parecieran que realmente eran los mismos personajes.

—Pues andando! — se giraron ambos y emprendieron el paso hacia la mencionada cafetería.

—¡Permíteme felicitarte de nuevo por tu asignación en el papel protagónico de tan esperado filme, Martin! —esta vez Benedict lo miró directamente esbozando una pícara sonrisa. Se notaba ahora un aire de la misma arrogancia de Sherlock Holmes. Pero de esa arrogancia que atrae y hacen a la persona interesante. Sin embargo sus felicitaciones eran sinceras.

 

 

—¡muchas gracias en verdad! De verdad esto es algo que yo mismo ni siquiera me esperaba y que realmente me emociona mucho. Pero por esa misma razón me siento bastante nervioso e inseguro. De cualquier forma yo daré lo mejor de mí. Y a propósito, también te deseo lo mejor en tus futuros trabajos. ¡Ya volveremos a trabajar juntos en la tercera temporada! — dijo el rubio con un poco de vacilación.

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Algunos meses atrás. Peter Jackson, Andy Sekis y su staff habían comenzado el casting para seleccionar al elenco que formaría parte de su nueva entrega de películas del Hobbit. Se encontraba el hombre sentado dentro de Pinewood Studios de Londres revisando detalles de una parte del guión que recién le habían traído. Eran las 9 de la mañana y de pronto alguien le estiró la mano para saludarlo.

—¡Buenos días, Peter! — dijo cordialmente el recién llegado estrechando al mismo tiempo la mano de Peter.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi estimado Richard! Al fin has llegado ¿Estás listo ya para adicionar? — respondió Peter con júbilo.

—oh, claro que sí, estoy totalmente dispuesto ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —

—si no tienes inconveniente alguno, podemos iniciar de inmediato. Pasa por aquí…oh, espera, parece que aún no termina el turno de James, disculpa. Pero puedes tomar asiento por aquí si gustas — Peter condujo a Richard hasta una especie de sala no muy lejos de ahí, muy confortable, con sillones forrados de vinil negro y una sutil decoración que contrastaba en blanco. Un par de plantas grandes adornaban el lugar.

—Richard, no sabes la emoción que me da saber que aceptaste trabajar con nosotros. Aunque aún falta que hagas la audición, estoy seguro que tú eres perfecto para tomar el papel de Thorin. Jaja, sólo basta con notar esa mirada tuya, tu porte, todo— Peter hablaba de forma hilarante al tiempo que daba una palmadas de camaradería al pelinegro.

—jaja Peter, me halagas, no es para tanto. Pero sabes que yo estoy encantado de participar, porque sabes cuán aficionado soy del maestro Tolkien— Richard respondía de forma tímida, como le era habitual.

 

 

—oh, parece que James ya terminó, andando Ricky— y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Habían transcurrido ya unos días y se divisaba como un entusiasta Richard caminaba por los pasillos de los afamados Pinewood Studios. El hombre iba distraído revisando algunos de los libretos que el staff le había encargado estudiar cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien.

—Oh, perdón, lo siento— Dijo el extraño. Hasta ese momento Richard sólo había visto re reojo los pies de la persona con quien acababa de tropezar pero pudo sentir como éste último posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Richard, una caricia afectuosa para apelar disculpas.

—No hay problema, yo venía distraído…— respondió Richard incorporándose un poco y alzando la mirada hacía el extraño. Y no pudo creerlo, pero al encontrarse de frente con Martin Freeman sintió de forma inesperada un aire de armonía. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca.

 

—jaja y ¿qué cosa te mantiene tan distraído, mi estimado Richard? — Martin le bromeó como es habitual en él. Quizá no había tratado antes con Richard pero Martin solía tener buena química con cualquiera, bien sabido por todos.

—nada, sólo estaba revisando esto y…—Martin se acercó para mirar más de cerca aquellos papeles. Frunció el ceño de forma chusca y pronunció –oh si, malditos libretos. Siempre he pensado que es mejor improvisar y no aprendértelos totalmente de memoria. A veces son un fastidio. Pero tú tranquilo, amigo — Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Richard.

Richard pudo percibir un exquisito aroma de Martin. Aunque a escasos segundos de estar cerca de él, se sintió embriagado por ello de inmediato. Y finalmente había comprobado cuán agradable resultaba la presencia del rubio.

—jajaja si, creo que concuerdo contigo al respecto. No sabes lo importante que representa para mí haber sido asignado con este papel. Por cierto, te felicito también por el papel estelar. He visto tus trabajos y permite decirte que eres un excelente actor, te admiro mucho. Sé que no podía haber mejor persona para representar a Bilbo Baggins que tú. Ahora me siento realmente emocionado por empezar a filmar—Richard mantenía su sonrisa hacía el rubio.

—oh vamos ¿y no dejas ningún crédito para ti mismo? ¡Pero si tú eres un excelente actor! Además de ser todo un galán, jajaja de hecho pensé que por eso estabas tan distraído amigo, por culpa de alguna dama— Martin agarró el brazo de Richard y lo estrujó con suavidad – A mi igual me da mucho gusto poder trabajar contigo. Siempre te he visto de lejos en los pasillos de BBC pero jamás había podido tratarte. Espero que me permitas ser tu amigo.

 

 

—jajaja por supuesto que podemos —Richard rió un poco de nuevo, su sonrisa se dibujaba aún más. No podía comprender por qué se sentía así pero Martin lo había cautivado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

Habían pasado ya todos los entrenamientos y ensayos y faltaba poco para terminar de filmar las escenas en los foros de Pinewood en Londres, por lo que pronto viajaría todo el elenco hacía Nueva Zelanda para filmar exteriores en sus bellos paisajes.

Martin justo había terminado de preparar su equipaje. Había pensando en llevar sólo lo necesario pero se dio cuenta que había terminado por guardar bastantes cosas así que pensó en hacer una segunda revisión para llevar lo más indispensable. Mientras lo hacía en sus pensamientos apareció de pronto Richard. A decir verdad el rubio había aceptado para sí mismo que Richard le resultaba sumamente atractivo pero suponía que eso era obvio por que el pelinegro era guapo.

—Ese tipo sí que debe tener suerte con las chicas—dijo ladeando la quijada. De pronto sonó su teléfono móvil. Corrió para cogerlo y antes de que contestara la luz parpadeante de la pequeña pantalla mostró el nombre de Richard. Sintió que algo extraño que rebotó en su vientre y tragó saliva.

—¿Richard? — saludó.

—Ah, buenas noches Martin. Perdona si llamo. No tiene importancia, sólo quería saber si ya estás listo para marcharnos mañana a Nueva Zelanda. Disculpa si soy inoportuno

—nope, para nada eres inoportuno. Justo estaba pensando en ti. Y si, ya tengo todo listo para mañana, estaba a punto de irme a dormir de hecho. Así que espero que descanses muy bien también, recuerda que será un larguísimo viaje— Martin sonaba en un tono dulce, o al menos así lo percibía Richard desde el otro lado de la línea.

—oh, claro, descuida.

—ya tienes listo tu equipaje? — preguntó el rubio ahora con un tono de voz más suave, casi en un susurro. A Richard esto se le hizo de lo más sexy.

—ya, todo listo. Bueno, me retiro. Buenas noches. Nos vemos temprano— Richard colgó el auricular pronto. Martin se quedó un poco desilusionado pues deseaba hablar más con el pelinegro, aunque tampoco le era algo extraño tratándose de Richard.

Siempre se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de romper totalmente el hielo con él. Richard siempre parecía seco y arisco, pero al mismo tiempo veía en él un semblante de timidez que le atraía.

 

 

—oh bueno Martin, mañana lo verás de nuevo. Creo que ya que estaremos en un país extraño juntos por algún tiempo va siendo hora de intentar congeniar mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Al día siguiente ya estaban todos abordando el avión. Richard justo iba arribando al lugar, se le había hecho un poco tarde, y lo primero que divisó fue la figura del susodicho rubio, a lo lejos, quizá a unos 7 metros. Y eso era precisamente, sus ojos solo buscaban a Martin, los demás no importaban. Entonces Richard sonrió y se dirigió determinadamente hacía él para saludarlo. Pero antes de llegar hasta Freeman apareció detrás de él de pronto Benedict Cumberbatch.

Benedict se giró hacía Martin. Claramente, aunque lejos, se notaba que hablaban divertidos y Richard decidió quedarse en su lugar y no importunar. Permanecieron así unos minutos y Benedict entonces abrazó a Martin, estrechándolo fuertemente. Richard se dirigió por fin hacia ambos y saludó a Martin.

—Hola Richard! ¡Oye, hombre, te tardaste! Estuve esperándote….jaja, por eso te dije anoche que descansaras temprano— Los ojos de Richard se iluminaron. ¿Lo había estado esperando? Eso sí que sonaba demasiado bien. Pero pronto se dirigió a Cumberbatch frunciendo inevitablemente el ceño.

—Oh, tú eres Benedict Cumberbatch, Sherlock…— Benedict lo miró normal.

—¿No se conocían ya? Oh rayos, que mala persona soy. Bien, los presento ya. El es Richard Armitage, Bene…— ¿Le había llamado Bene? ¿Tanta confianza le tenía? Richard moría de envidia, pero le extendió la mano cordialmente a Benedict.

—oh si, he visto su trabajo. Es usted un excelente actor. Tengro gran admiración y respeto por usted, Richard. Mucho gusto— Benedict también parecía un poco incómodo con el recién llegado.

—El gusto es mío, y debo decirle que yo más que nadie reconozco su gran desempeño actoral, Señor Cumberbatch— habló con sarcasmo aunque tratando de disimularlo.

—Ya, déjense de tantas cordialidades. Me gustaría que ustedes dos se llevaran bien. Aunque no es el momento de entablar conversaciones porque el avión pronto partirá. Andando Richard.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces….nos veremos luego Señor Cumberbatch— dijo Richard en un tono por de más serio.

—Nos vemos pronto amigo. Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré disponible para ti, aunque miles de kilómetros nos separen— Martin y Benedict se abrazaron fuertemente. Richard sólo observó.

—Muchas gracias por todo amigo. Deseo que te vaya muy bien y que regreses con bien— Benedict miraba tiernamente al rubio.

Abordaron al fin el avión. Richard no sabía cómo romper el silencio. Odiaba que siempre se tornara todo de ese modo. Pero para su fortuna Martin viajaría sentado al lado suyo.

Estando sentados, Martin le apretó la pierna a Richard y le sonrió. No hubo más palabras hasta un rato después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que inició el vuelo. Martin estaba leyendo un libro y Richard finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Benedict es buen amigo tuyo, cierto? — pronunció Richard soslayando la mirada y acomodando el puño de su camisa.

—Sí, lo somos. Es un gran tipo. Una persona sumamente agradable y a quien aprecio mucho —Martin se incorporó un poco pero no apartó la mirada de la lectura.

—oh ya veo, supongo que esa relación se dio por que han convivido desde que inició Sherlock — dijo Richard ásperamente.

Entonces Martin alzó la mirada levantando también el entrecejo. Miró a Richard con detenimiento, calló unos segundos y finalmente habló.

—Pues a decir verdad ya hace un tiempo que lo conozco pero trabajar con él en Sherlock ha sido maravilloso. Hemos congeniado muy bien, supongo— Martin devolvió su atención hacía su lectura y cruzó una pierna, casi pareciera que trataba de evadir al pelinegro aunque no era así. Martin se había dado cuenta que Richard sonaba un tanto celoso y eso le gustaba así que había decidido jugar un poco.

 

 

Richard se levantó en seco de su lugar y se dirigió a algún lugar. Probablemente al baño, pensó Martin y acto seguido el rubio sonrió para sí mismo.

Cuando Richard regresó notó que Martin se había acomodado ya a modo de dormir. Quiso acercarse a él para percibir su aroma, el cual le resultaba irresistible, pero se contuvo.

—Odio que me pase esto. No sé porque mierda no soy capaz de entablar siquiera una conversación con él— pensó Richard. Martin dormido le parecía casi celestial. Ya no había duda, el rubio le gustaba para algo más que una simple amistad.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Arribaron al fin a Nueva Zelanda y lo primero que hicieron todos fue instalarse en algún hotel, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones

De alguna manera Martin se las ingenió para quedar en la misma habitación que Richard. Aunque en realidad eran un par de habitaciones que estaban conectadas entre sí. Ambas eran amplias y con un baño cada una. No era realmente algo ostentoso pero eran bastante cómodas y tenían servicio de habitación.

—Bien, no puedo creer que ahora mismo esté por compartir esto contigo, Martin. Aunque no es precisamente la misma habitación.

—jajaja, pues están conectadas nuestras habitaciones así que cuando necesites algo puedes venir sin dudarlo. Estaré disponible para ti, Ricky— dijo el rubio esbozando una lánguida sonrisa.

No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Martin le acaba de llamar Ricky. Un diminutivo que le encantaba como sonaba de labios del rubio. Era tan sexy e irresistible. A Richard ahora le parecía que Martin era una sutil mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad.

Martin estaba desempacando sus cosas cuidadosamente. Había dejado la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto de Richard abierta y éste último podía verlo. Por la mente de Richard solo persistía el deseo de posicionarse de Freeman al verlo ahí de perfil con esa pasividad en su aura. De verdad que lo deseaba pero la frustrante idea de restringirse de ello le detenía. Debía actuar con tacto.

—Richard decidió que su cuerpo le exigía un baño caliente de inmediato para quitarse un poco la pesadez que le había causado el largo viaje y sin más se metió a la ducha. Martin lo notó pero no dijo nada. Para cuando Richard salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura notó que Martin había sacado ya su laptop y escribía en ella.

—notificando a tus contactos eh? — preguntó Richard tratando de sonar amistoso.

—Oh si, Bene se acaba de conectar. Dios, no sé si podré acostumbrarme a la gran diferencia de horario pero mientras podamos contactarnos será suficiente.

—oh ya veo…— De nuevo se sentía celoso pero disimulaba.

—No traes una portátil?

—no, esas cosas no van conmigo— rio un poco con timidez.

—jajaja, vamos! Tú y yo somos de la misma edad. Además estas cosas no muerden. Créeme que son muy útiles y sorprendentes.

—lo sé, pero no soy muy asiduo a usar internet. Sólo sé lo básico y eso ya es mucho para mí.

—pero es un medio muy útil para comunicarse y enterarte de muchas cosas. Hay algunas muy curiosas jajaja, sobre todo las cosas que los fans hacen.

—¿cómo qué cosas? — preguntó curioso Richard.

—pues…errr…no me creerás esto pero, no sé por qué abunda que las fans hagan parejas con nosotros, a modo de romance. Desde que inició Sherlock me han emparejado con Benedict ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué?¿¿ En serio??! ¿Y eso por qué? Es tan extraño…— Richard estaba tan extrañado e incrédulo como celoso pero trató lo más posible de ser prudente.

—Sii…es algo extraño, no sé bien a bien por que decidieron hacerlo pero es algo que les gusta mucho a las fans. Suelen hacerlo con otros personajes también. Para mí es como un halago aunque también no niego que me perturba un poco. Hay cosas que son bastante fuertes.

—oh ya veo…con Bene—Richard se giró para evitar que Martin notara su molestia —Debe ser que incluso las fans notan que ustedes dos tienen un lazo muy estrecho.

—quizá sea eso…— Martin se mantenía bastante distraído a la pantalla de su portátil.

—bueno que remedio. Así es esto. Me voy a dormir Martin. Buenas noches— acto seguido cerró la puerta de su habitación sin dar siquiera un momento para que Martin se despidiera.

—buenas noches señor gruñón— Martin se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

 

 

Transcurrieron un par de horas desde aquello y Richard no podía conciliar el sueño aunque se sentía muy cansado. Podía escuchar de vez en cuando la risa de Martin y suponiendo que se trataba de Benedict su molestia incrementaba cada vez más. Pero pronto Martin también fue a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Al día siguiente Richard ya estaba listo para ir a presentarse en la ceremonia de bienvenida Powhiri. Martin tocó entonces a su puerta.

—hey Richard, ya estás listo para partir?

—ah sí, un momento— pronto Richard abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Martin. El rubio lucía demasiado radiante esa mañana. Estaba perfectamente aseado y vestía su saco color azul que hacía resaltar su mirada. Y estaba ahí de pie sonriéndole sólo para él.

—bueno días Martin. ¿Qué tal te sentó la primera noche en Nueva Zelanda? — Richard estaba también impecable, con un atuendo no muy casual para una ceremonia importante y no muy formal por tratarse de algo que se realizaría de día. Camisa azul oscuro y pantalones negros.

—omg, te ves muy bien cómo siempre mi estimado Richard— Martin se acercó un poco más al pelinegro. Demasiado cerca. Le dio un golpe en el pecho con su puño y acto seguido con toda confianza acomodó la parte del cuello de la camisa de Richard. Esto a Richard le pareció más un coqueteo que una camaradería. Pero se resistió a creerlo. No quería que sus emociones le traicionaran. El acto de Martin realmente le hacía tener el enorme impulso de mandar todo a la mierda, tomarlo por la cintura y posesionarse de una vez de sus labios.

—jaja gracias— Richard le sonrió a Martin y alzó su mirada con cierta presunción. Estaba devolviéndole cautamente el coqueteo. Pero no sabía que el rubio lo captaría.

—pues ha sido una noche bastante confortable, no puedo quejarme— terminó de acomodar la camisa de Richard.

—pero creo que tú te dormiste tarde. Supongo que te divertiste hablando con Benedict- Richard frunció un ceño.

—¿ya van a empezar otra vez esos celos tuyos por mi buen amigo Bene? — Martin se apartó un poco al mismo tiempo que fruncía también el entrecejo izquierdo ligeramente. Sabía que había sido muy atrevido de su parte decirle eso a Richard pero le gustaba observar su reacción. Y Richard no se lo esperó pero decidió actuar lo más atinadamente posible.

—jaja ¿por qué habría de tenerle celos a tu amigo? — ahora era Richard quien agarraba un hombro al más pequeño.

—bien, fin del tema. Ok, vámonos, que es tarde—Martin se giró y apresuró el paso hacía la puerta.

 

 

Salieron para encontrarse con el transporte que llevaría a todo el elenco y producción a dicha ceremonia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Era justo el día en que todo el elenco y producción se habían reunido para iniciar oficialmente el rodaje. Ya les habían dado la bienvenida la tribu Powhiri y ya había pasado cada uno a estrecharse las manos y tocarse las frentes. Todos celebraban. Había comida y bebidas. Richard siendo tan tímido se apartó por un momento ensimismado en su lugar, esquivo, un poco alejado de los demás pero manteniendo siempre una sonrisa que era incapaz de quitar. Realmente estaba muy dichoso y emocionado pero siempre prefería su intimidad. Pronto se le acercó Martin y se sentó junto a él trayendo consigo un par de vasos con soda y vodka.

—Hey ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solito? — dijo el rubio extendiéndole el vaso. Richard lo tomó.

—no es por nada en especial, sólo estaba observando lo bien que la están pasando todos. Gracias por la bebida, por cierto—dijo con suavidad alzando su vaso a modo de brindis con el de Martin.

—¿Sabes?lo que no entiendo es por que tuviste que robarte mis diálogos, eso no es justo— Martin bromeó. Se refería al hecho de que Richard al presentarse ante sus compañeros había dicho cosas como que su lugar de procedencia era Londres y su edad, que coincidía con la de Martin. Parecía que los pensamientos de ambos estaban congeniados por lo que Martin no evitó en decir en voz alta al llegar su turno “Mi nombre es Martin Freeman, estoy en el cast y bueno… él acaba de robar todo lo que iba yo a decir”.

Richard rió ante aquello. El rubio resultaba ser tan divertido y eso se le hacía sumamente lindo. Además no se explicaba porque le resultaba tan tierna la presencia de Martin. Realmente disfrutaba estar con él, aunque evitaba acercarse mucho para no ser inoportuno pues en cierta forma le temía, Martin era demasiado buen actor y también le parecía demasiado buen tipo.

Martin acercó más su silla hacía Richard. Éste último se extrañó por eso pero no dijo nada. Evidentemente se puso un poco nervioso aunque sin hacerlo notar.

—Me pareces un gran tipo Richard, muy interesante a decir verdad—Ninguno de los dos se volteaba a ver, sus miradas permanecían proyectadas hacía el bullicio de la fiesta.

—Oh, que inesperado escucharte decir eso, eres tan divertido— dijo Richard. Martin no dijo nada más, sólo dio un suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y agarró la pierna de Richard apretándola. Rápidamente se retiró. Richard sintió que la temperatura de sus mejillas subía. Impulsivamente alzó una mano y la estiró hacía la de Martin rozando fugazmente sus dedos. Martin sonrió y volteó a verlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron con complicidad mientras los dedos de sus manos seguían tocándose pero sin atreverse a entrelazarse o algo similar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Transcurrió así el tiempo. La producción cada vez hacía tomar mayor y mejor forma al filme. Habían realizado sin duda día a día un trabajo magnífico cada uno de los actores y staff. Pero la relación entre Martin y Richard se estaba tornando monótona. Había coquetería de parte de ambos pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar un paso más. Además no era cosa fácil si desde las 5:00 am debían levantarse, maquillarse por al menos un par de horas para luego filmar hasta el agotamiento. En los momentos libres se veían inmiscuidos en la convivencia con los demás actores por lo cual no podía estar mucho tiempo a solas, lo cual frustraba sobre todo a Richard. Y por la noche Martin seguía manteniendo ese hábito de hablar con Benedict online. A Richard esto no dejaba de hacerle rabiar y por eso prefería evitarlo.

—y bien…¿Qué tienes para divertirme hoy? —preguntó Martin en tono desafiante al pelinegro. Richard estaba sentado en un sofá de la habitación leyendo un libro y alzó la mirada.

—jajaja soy un enano no un bufón…mi estimado _burglar_ …—Intentó fallidamente proseguir con su lectura.

—jajaja a veces eres tan gracioso Richard— Martin se acercó más a Richard y se sentó en la orilla del sofá intentado entrometerse en su lectura.

—No, el único gracioso aquí siempre eres tú. Siempre me sacas al menos una sonrisa Martin….—

—me sale natural, supongo así que no intentes hacerme competencia Ricky, pero bueno, yo me refería más bien a que si tienes algo con que distraerme. Seguro que hay mil cosas que contarme. Por ejemplo…en todo este tiempo no me has contado si tienes novia o algo.

—estamos a mano, Martin— por fin le miró a los ojos. De sólo verlo quería comérselo a besos y mandar  todo al caño. Deseaba manosear con desenfreno todo el cuerpo del rubio y hacerlo gritar por toda la habitación. De pronto le surgió la idea de que sería de lo más ardiente hacerlo gemir tanto para que los demás escucharan que era sólo suyo y con esta misma idea parecía que algo en su entrepierna despertaba. Richard decidió que lo mejor era seguir controlando sus impulsos y seguir con la cordialidad.

—jajaja tienes razón. Pero bueno, por algo podemos comenzar ¿No crees?

—créeme que no querrías conocer al verdadero yo. Suelo ser bastante huraño como ya lo has notado

—las personas misteriosas son las más interesantes porque siempre tendrás el deseo de descubrir cada uno de sus secretos.

En ese momento Richard no pudo contenerse y jaló a Martin hacía él haciéndolo caer sobre sus piernas. Lo cargó y lo llevó hacía la cama. Podría haberlo desvestido con bestialidad pero no lo hizo. Agradecía que aún pudiera mantener la cordura y resistirse a eso. Martin estaba atónito.

—¿Qué te parece una guerra de almohadas? — dijo Richard tomando una mientras debajo de él Martin seguía extrañado por la súbita actitud de Richard.

 

 

Y pasaron así gran parte de la noche jugueteando como un par de niños, entre almohadas y demás ocurrencias. Pasaron una noche tan divertida que incluso Martin se olvidó de su habitual charla online con Benedict. Richard notó los mensajes nuevos en el ordenador pero hizo caso omiso de ello con recelo y apartando a Martin lo más posible distrayéndolo para que no fuese hacía el ordenador. Aunque Benedict estuviera a kilómetros de ahí, a Richard realmente le exasperaba que Martin le prestara más atención que a él y ahora que estaba disfrutando del momento con el rubio no iba a permitir que se distrajera con Bene.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Habían sido días muy placenteros para ambos y cada día congeniaban mejor. El intrépido Martin siempre hacía reír al arisco Richard e incluso eso lo hacía abrirse mucho más a los demás.

Un día Ian McKellen se acercó a Richard que estaba un poco apartado ensayando sus libretos y le dijo en tono bajo.

—te llevas muy bien con Martin ¿Verdad?

—eh? Si, es un buen tipo

—jajaja muchacho…sabes a que me refiero

—err…no, la verdad no sé a qué te refieres si no es a eso.

—lo ves con una mirada especial, muy especial Richard, si yo conozco de eso…

—hahaha ah ya sé, creo que tratas de insinuar que me gusta él— Richard no tardó en descifrar el punto al que Ian quería llegar ya que éste a menudo hacía referencias y bromas sobre su propia homosexualidad de la cual era por más sabido por todos que estaba orgulloso.

—¿Y no es así? Creí que incluso existía ya algo entre ustedes y que estaban siendo lo suficientemente discretos para pasar desapercibidos pero, muchacho, yo me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido— el veterano actor le sonreía.

—más bien pienso que eres como un cúpido que buscar emparejar personas—Richard bromeó

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

Richard dio un largo suspiro y habló.

—No, realmente no existe nada entre Martin y yo más que un compañerismo muy ameno. Él es una gran persona y congeniamos muy bien. Le tengo gran estima.

—oh pero él te gusta definitivamente— Ian se apoyó en su bastón de utilería y miró hacía su costado opuesto. Richard parecía tratar de evadirlo leyendo aparentemente su libreto.

—Bueno pero eso no sería suficiente ¿No crees? — Richard vaciló un poco

—jajaja no, definitivamente. Pero si hubiera interés mutuo ¿Por qué demorar tanto en dar el siguiente paso? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Richard?— le miró dulcemente.

—¿Un sentimiento mutuo? No es como si pudiera estar seguro de ello…ESO es lo que realmente me detiene

—¿Te detiene tu inseguridad? Pues para estar seguro hay que tomar las riendas y afrontar lo que tenga que ser. Sería peor si jamás lo intentas porque podrías arrepentirte después.

—Si, pero si sólo obtuviera decepciones eso lastimaría mi orgullo, creo.

—Oh ya veo, el obstinado y maldito orgullo tenía que salir a relucir y joderlo todo. Entonces he ahí tu respuesta, la necedad que propicia tu orgullo es la base de tus miedos y es la causa también de que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz con ese chico. Y pensar que todo sería tan distinto si hicieras a un lado esa obstinación. Podrías ganar mucho, créeme – Ian dio un suspiro – ojalá hubiera yo tenido las mismas oportunidades que tienen hoy en día ustedes. No veo porque deberías tener miedo o preocuparte por las habladurías, si eso es lo que te tiene con cuidado. Lo único que importa es tu vida y la de tu compañero o compañera ¿Qué más da lo que opinen los demás?

—lo sé pero….no me es tan fácil. No me importa que digan los demás. Me importa solo que diga Martin pero no sé qué haría yo si él me rechazara. Mis deseos me imploran avanzar pero al llegar el momento algo me imposibilita—Richard miraba hacía las lámparas del equipo e inspiró hondo.

 

 

—Insensato. Nada que valga la pena es fácil. Entonces debes saber que ir a por él valdrá realmente la pena. Y si te sirve de apoyo, consuelo, motivación o lo que sea te diré una cosa…a ese Martin no le eres nada indiferente— Ian le dio una palmada en la espalda a Richard y sin decir más pronto se retiró del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Había sido otro día agotador. Los chicos estaban ya en sus respectivos dormitorios despojados ya de las plastas de maquillaje, pelucas y postizos. Martin como siempre había llegado antes a su habitación, pues su vestuario era más fácil de desmontar. Richard siempre llegaba más tarde debido a que su disfraz requería mayor auxilio y dedicación. Cuando éste último llegó y encontró a Martin sentado sobre la orilla de la cama y mirando el techo con notorio desasosiego y Richard se preocupó y no se detuvo a preguntar el por qué.

—¿Ocurre algo? — dijo Richard al mismo tiempo que dejaba sobre el perchero su suéter.

—ja, no, nada en especial. Es solo que…a veces me preocupo por Bene. No se ha conectado en días…—Richard se sentó junto a él

—oh, quizá debe estar ocupado o se le presentó algún imprevisto. Esas cosas suelen pasar— Esta vez Richard no quiso sentir celos, ni molestarse, por que ver a Martin de esa forma le partía el alma. Con dolor punzante en su pecho pensó que simplemente no podía competir contra lo importante que resultaba ser Benedict en la vida del rubio.

—si, quizá…supongo que tendré noticias de él pronto. Es solo que…Richard, te lo voy a decir porque sé que eres un tipo de confianza—- Martin le miró a los ojos fijamente. Richard por unos segundos esperó escuchar lo peor que podía ser para él. Imaginó fulminantemente que Martin afirmaría al fin que Benedict era su pareja o algo pero decidió tomarlo con calma.

—ok, dime

—Bene me preocupa porque no está pasándola bien, hay muchas cosas amargas en su vida personal últimamente. Eso me afecta a mi también, verle tan desanimado y no estar con él—Richard sólo volteó la mirada.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres un amigo muy bueno. Eso me hace admirarte y apreciarte mucho más. Sé que no está bien que diga esto pero, me siento celoso de Benedict por eso mismo, porque tiene toda tu amistad incondicional…debe ser genial que alguien como tú se preocupe tanto por él aún con tan grande distancia— Richard frotó sus manos vacilando.

—jajaja ¡que tonto eres! ¡No tienes por que tenerle celos a Bene! ¿Acaso no te he demostrado mi amistad sincera? Tú…eres Richard, no hay otro Richard como tú para mí— Martin le miró tiernamente sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que apretujaba su pierna.

—Es que te preocupas mucho por Bene….aún si él está a miles de kilómetros en nuestra nación siempre te comunicas con él— Richard posó su mano sobre la de Martin que seguía sobre la pierna de Richard.

—señor exigente, no me preocupo por usted ahora por que le tengo junto a mi ¿ok? — Richard rió un poco y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la de Martin. Esa maldita mirada suya le cautivaba demasiado. De nuevo parecía que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos tomar posesión de sus labios en ese preciso momento pero apretando los puños fuertemente se contuvo como siempre.

—Bueno Martin, si “Bene” la está pasando mal y tú le brindas todo tu apoyo creo que es digno de admirarse, pero tampoco me gusta que tú te entristezcas por ello. No quiero verte abatido.

—de acuerdo, tienes razón. Ahora señor exigente, tengo mucho sueño pero antes disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Podría ser tan generoso de leerme un cuento de cuna?

 

 

—jaja Martin, eres incorregible— Richard soltó una gran carcajada.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Habían pasado varios meses desde que iniciaron las grabaciones, aunque en Nueva Zelanda aún no tenían mucho tiempo por lo cual no conocían todavía de muchos lugares. En un fin de semana que Peter les permitió descansar, Ian organizó una salida nocturna con algunos de los chicos, invitando especialmente a Richard y Martin con el propósito de acercarlos más. Ian tenía una vasta intuición sobre estos asuntos y aunque Richard y Martin se resistían a afirmar sus sentimientos el veterano actor sabía que era deber suyo darles un pequeño empujón.

Y aquel paseo nocturno derivó en la entrada a un antro-bar cotizado de las cercanías, percatándose pronto de que se trataba de uno gay. Al momento de arribar al lugar Ian codeó a Richard señalando con una mirada pícara a su objetivo, el rubio Martin bajos las luces centellantes. El rubio se dirigió hacía la barra para pedir algunas bebidas.

También había invitado a otros chicos, como Orlando Bloom, James Nesbitt, Lee Pace, Elijah Wood que gustosos aceptaron la invitación de Ian por que le tenían mucha estimación. Avanzada ya la noche Ian hizo lo posible para alejar un poco a los demás chicos y dejar a solas a Richard y a Martin. La música estaba muy de ambiente, levantaba bien los ánimos y el alcohol sentaba muy bien en esos días calurosos del hemisferio sur. Pronto ambos sentaron en unas mesas que estaban junto a un muro adornado con posters de bandas de rock y heavy metal.

—Seguro que en este momento en Londres ha de estar haciendo un frío de los mil diablos—dijo Martin tratando de romper el silencio austero.

—Si, pero aquí el ambiente está bastante agradable, aunque quizá pronto haga más calor—dijo Richard al tiempo que bamboleaba su copa

—este es un sitio divertido ¿no crees? Y ¡mira! ¡Qué buenos cuadros hay aquí! ¡Qué buenas bandas!

—oh si, sobre todo los de Black Sabbath, mira!

—err…hace bastante calor ¿no?

—jaja ¿por qué no salimos un rato al balcón? — preguntó Richard y se levantó de su asiento.

—jaja, si, vamos— y caminaron ambos hasta uno de los balcones del lugar donde había asientos de concreto. El paisaje divisaba las luces de la ciudad entre el tránsito de los autos y otros edificios de fondo. Y la luna menguaba en el cielo.

Pasaron ahí largo rato, bromeando y riendo. Richard disfrutaba cada instante con el rubio, cada risa que resonaba de sus labios. Y sin embargo a pesar del alcohol no hubo nada más allá entre ellos. Solo hubo roces entre sus manos. Los dos seguían acobardándose. A veces Richard se aventuraba a abrazar a Martin y tomar su mano algunos segundos pero no más. Aunque quizá también el alcohol le daba valor para hacerlo pues probablemente estando sobrio no se habría atrevido a abrazar a Martin. Temía ser rechazado.

Ian les observó a lo lejos y notó que no se había logrado mucho. La convivencia terminó y debieron volver a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Pero verdaderamente si habían pasado largo rato bebiendo y tras bastantes copas, Martin se apoyaba en Richard para caminar hasta su cuarto ya que el alcohol había hecho bastante mella en él y sus efectos le causaban gran efusividad. El alcohol había vuelto al rubio más hilarante de lo que ya era. Martin incluso empezaba a decir tonterías o reír por todo lo que Richard pronunciaba o decía. Richard estaba menos afectado por el alcohol y trataba de mantener la compostura pero no podía evitar reír por lo gracioso que se veía Martin.

—jajaja ya Martin, disimula un poco más—ambos caminaban tambaleantes pero Martin a menudo quería girarse hacía algún otro sitio.

—jaja, estoy bien Ricky...por cierto ¿V-vas a aaaacompañarme a mi casa? —dijo el rubio incoherentemente. Richard volvió a reír.

—no, no iremos hasta Londres, te llevaré a tu habitación aquí en Nueva Zelanda.

Finalmente llegaron a sus habitaciones y Richard tuvo que ayudarlo a desvestirse, comenzando por quitarle su calzado y luego su camisa.

—mírate cómo estás Martin, debes descansar ya— río Richard nuevamente. El también seguía mareado y animoso. Y ver a Martin tan vulnerable le asustaba. Temía no poder controlar sus impulsos por culpa de su estado etílico y de tomar posesión de sus labios o peor aún, de su cuerpo. Sabía que sus deseos podían ser esta vez mucho más fuertes que su razón.

—jajaja Richard, ¡¡pareces un anciano!! La nooooche todavía es joven para celebrar. Ahora, vayamos por unas cervezas— Martin había perdido la noción de las cosas.

 

 

—no, eso tendrá que ser otro día. Hoy debes descansar. Ya tuviste suficiente— Richard le sonreía frente a frente. Trataba de quitarle los calcetines a Martin pero sus reflejos le fallaban. Luego sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del rubio y de pronto se detuvieron en medio de su torso desnudo, acariciándolo con ternura. Richard lo abrazó con suavidad y luego lo estrechó fuertemente hacía su cuerpo. A pesar de su borrachera pudo sentir la calidez de su pecho contra el suyo.

Martin fijó sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro. Y estuvieron entonces en la cercanía de un beso y sus piernas se entrelazaban.

—oh Ricky…hazme tuyooo!- dijo el rubio entre risas.

—jaja calla, idiota, no sabes lo que dices— Richard continúo desvistiendo a Martin. El rubio le besó la frente y de súbito la somnolencia lo dominó. Richard lo cargó y lo metió dentro de las sábanas. El rubio pronto se sumergió en un profundo sueño y Richard se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, se agachó y le besó en la mejilla dulcemente. Pero el beso  había estado a escasos milímetros de los labios del rubio. Richard lo miró unos momentos, tocó su frente levantando su flequillo y le besó la frente.

Richard dejó abierta la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones para vigilar más de cerca el sueño de su amado Martin. Se desvistió para dormir. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. Fue al baño y al mirarse en el espejo pensó en lo difícil que era reprimir sus deseos de mandar todo al diablo y hacer suyo a Martin que esta noche y ahora alcoholizado le parecía de lo más sexy. Pensó en la cercanía en que sus labios habían estado de tener contacto mutuo y de la posibilidad de haberse fundido en un beso.

—Oh demonios, Martin! ¡Me eres tan irresistible! ¿Qué mierda tienes que me llevas a la locura?! — Richard se lavó la cara en el lavamanos con agua fría.

Pensó, aunque torpemente, en la pasión que se había desbordado en la habitación y trató de retener el sentimiento que le ocasionó acariciar de esa manera el cuerpo del rubio. Aunque habían sido caricias sobre su ropa imaginó su piel desnuda bajo sus manos. Pero Richard se había resistido por que ahora sabía que su amor por Martin era grande y que precisamente por ese amor no quería cometer la cobardía de abusar del estado inconsciente de Martin. ¿Qué pasaría si mañana Martin recordara todo y a partir de entonces le odiara con total repudio? Eso sí que no lo soportaría. Y no era factible tomar a Martin aprovechándose de la situación porque el rubio no lo disfrutaría.

 —Sería un acto de violación—, pensó.

 

 

Terminó de alistarse y se metió entre las suaves sábanas de su cama teniendo aún consigo la hermosa sensación de la cercanía de Martin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft, al fin terminé este capítulo. Ha sido algo largo ya que esta es la introducción.
> 
> Espero que os guste un poco y dejen comentarios (:
> 
> Prometo actualizar pronto~


	2. Sex Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Martin y finalmente comienzan una relación, pero a veces los celos surgen inevitablemente.

 

 

Nota: Me voy a ir al infierno :yaoming:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Capítulo 2: Sex Appeal_ **

 

Al día siguiente la luz que penetraba entre las persianas de la ventana despertó a Martin. Pronto se incorporó llevándose una mano a la frente por causa de la resaca. La boca le sabía terriblemente a ron y tenía la garganta seca. Divisó la habitación notando que la puerta de la habitación de Richard estaba abierta. Martin se levantó pronto y entró a la habitación de Richard y notó que éste no estaba. El rubio decidió meterse sin más a la ducha. Pronto bajó al comedor topándose con Richard en el pasillo.

—oh, ya despertaste dormilón!- Richard le esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba el pelinegro muy guapo y pulcro vestido con una camisa blanca que se mezclaba perfecto con el decorado del lugar. Richard le tocó un hombro a Martin que seguía quejándose de la resaca.

—hola Richard, qué hay?.

—veo que no estás acostumbrado a beber, amigo. Jaja, te ves terrible. Vamos a desayunar algo que te asiente bien. Ven- Se condujeron entonces hasta el comedor.

Estuvieron hablando sobre lo bien que se divirtieron la noche anterior. No hubo comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido al llegar a las habitaciones, como las caricias que hubo entre ellos y todo lo demás, por lo cual Richard decidió callarse. Era lo mejor, pensó, no inmiscuir en un tema sin importancia. Pasaron las cosas y ya.

Richard invitó a Martin a salir más tarde a dar un paseo por el centro comercial para distraerse y conocer más esos lugares. Pasaron así toda la tarde entre aparadores, fuentes de sodas, tiendas, juegos, sitios curiosos. Entraron a una librería donde pasaron horas compartiendo opiniones sobre libros y comprando algunos. Encontraron así otro punto en común ya que ambos afamaban las buenas lecturas. Y más tarde incluso fueron al cine. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de una cita. Pero ninguno lo había previsto, todo había surgido espontáneamente y a menudo las cosas no planeadas son las mejores. Richard se deleitaba de haber tenido tantas horas a Martin sólo para él.

El crepúsculo sucumbió ante la caída de la noche que esta vez lucía más estrellada y así pensaron en ir a descansar debidamente pues al día siguiente continuarían con sus laboriosas filmaciones desde temprano. Aún algo distantes de su sitio de descanso se toparon con Lee Pace y cordialmente lo saludaron. Richard fue lo más cortés posible aunque sus pensamientos no difirieron en que el recién llegado era inoportuno en su cita.

Pero Richard no esperaba que transcurrieran un par de horas más en las que Lee Pace y Martin no pararon de hablar y la personalidad bromista del rubio hizo congeniar muy bien con Lee. Richard se mantuvo serio como siempre, sin encajar mucho. Se sintió de pronto excluido. Para cuando Lee se fue Richard no podía contener su frustración y su molestia y sin evitarlo reclamó a Martin.

—Parece que él es un buen tipo— dijo Martin hilarante y metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—si, ya me quedó claro que es un buen tipo— Richard intentó soslayar el comentario de Martin.

—No sabía que pudiera tener tantas cosas en común— Martin seguía sin notar los celos de Richard. Richard desvió su mirada, inspiró hondo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Con esto a Martin le quedó claro lo que Richard trataba de decirle.

—es que me resulta importante socializar con mis compañeros y llevarme bien con ellos.

Richard sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. No le ofreció a Martin.

—Ahora me doy cuenta…— Richard seguía vacilando.

—tú eres importante para mi Richard.

—Ya sé que soy un amigo tuyo, como cualquier otro…eso está bien de cualquier forma. Te agradezco tu amistad— Richard dio una calada a su cigarrillo, sonrió y volvió a desviar su mirada frunciendo el entrecejo. Suspiró de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio de nuevo y se tornó un poco incómodo pues a pesar de la sonrisa y aparente serenidad de Richard, Martin pudo sentir que algo no estaba tan bien.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Jaja…—Martin trataba de no armar una discusión por un motivo banal.

—Lo que he dicho. Aprecio enormemente tu amistad, Martin. Me alegra que me consideres un amigo tuyo, cómo los demás. Eres un tipo social y divertido- Richard volvió a aspirar de su cigarrillo.

 —no lo sé…esto me parece tan raro. Es como si no estuvieras siendo muy sincero. Algo te pasa ¿Qué es?- Martin dio un suspiro.

—mierda, está bien. Quiero decir que tal vez no debo ser tan importante para ti— Richard ya estaba exasperándose y ya no pudo contenerse.

—por favor Richard, no entiendo porque me reclamas algo como eso! Pareciera que lo que te ofrezco no te basta…es como sí…— dijo Martin pero Richard lo interrumpió

—No, no me basta. No me es suficiente, porque yo quiero más de ti. No me basta por que desearía tenerte conmigo.

—vaya, entonces no te das cuenta de cuán importante eres para mí — dijo el rubio.

—No, más bien quien no se da cuenta eres tú. Y ya me quedó claro que el trato que me das es igual al de los demás…-Richard apretó los puños, no podía expresarse bien. No quería desatar su coraje.

—p-pero….¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—El maldito problema eres tú, Martin! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que te amo? ¿Qué me vuelves loco? Lamento ser tan idiota y aburrido para ti— Richard apagó su cigarrillo y se fue rápidamente de ahí sin decir más dejando a Martin sin palabras. El rubio realmente tuvo enormes ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

 

 

 

Un rato después Martin llegó a su habitación y notó que la puerta del cuarto de Richard está cerrada y al no escuchar ruido decidió dormirse. Además no tenía ganas de discutir con él y prefería reflexionar primero las cosas. Al día siguiente por la mañana al despertar nota que Richard no estaba. Martin no había conciliado bien el sueño por lo que jamás escuchó que Richard saliera de ahí así que preguntó por él en la recepción donde le informaron que no había llegado.

—el infeliz no llegó a dormir…—Martin estaba molesto pero sonrió a la amable recepcionista.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martin partió para que lo maquillaran para su caracterización y cuando el equipo al fin debía abordar el jet hacia las montañas Martin finalmente se topó con Richard, ya caracterizado también como el rey enano Thorin.

—Vaya que resultó ser un engreído el tipo…-el rubio soltó el comentario pero solo para que Richard lo escuchara y nadie más. Richard no se inmutó pero se veía aparentemente molesto. Pero para ambos tener tan áspero trato mutuo les carcomía el corazón.

Horas agitadas transcurrieron y ya pasando más del medio día y seguían trabajando juntos pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Algunos notaron que los dos parecían molestos.

—no me corresponde a mi aclarar las cosas, después de todo él fue quien dejó la conversación a medias, quien se largó, quien no regresó a dormir y quien ni siquiera me respondió esta mañana—Martin sentía que debía mostrar algo de orgullo.

Martin estaba un poco alejado en ese momento. Estaba entre algunos árboles ensimismado durante unos minutos de receso que Peter y Andy les habían dado. Martin estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, mirando sus falsos pies de hobbit inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Y pronto escuchó el sonido de las hojas quebrándose bajo las pesadas pisadas de las botas de enano de Richard. Richard se dirigía hacía Martin mirándolo agudamente con el ceño fruncido, acercándose cada vez más mientras Martin solo trataba de ignorarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De repente Richard/Thorin acorraló a Martin/Bilbo con sus fuertes brazos contra el árbol y lo besó. Se apoderó de sus labios finalmente. Martin/Bilbo estaba atónito pero también quería hacerlo.  Sus labios se fundieron en un suave beso que no tardó en profundizarse. La boca de Richard pedía ahora acceso a la de Martin para que su lengua pudiera entrar y tímidamente el rubio cedió. Por fin Richard podía probar los labios embriagantes de Martin que tanto había deseado. Se separaron al fin, pues escucharon voces no muy lejanas. Seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Richard/Thorin levantó su arma de utilería y se retiró de ahí, sin perder su porte majestuoso que el personaje rey enano le daba.

Durante el resto del día no se hablaron. Martin soslayaba a Richard por que se llenaba de timidez. Caída la tarde todos bajaron de la montaña en jet.

En la noche, luego de quitarse las plastas de maquillaje, peluca y postizos Martin llegó antes a su habitación, como era usual pues su traje era más fácil de quitar. Finalmente Richard llegó, Martin pudo escuchar desde su sitio el ruido de las llaves proveniente de la habitación vecina de Richard así como el rechinido de la puerta y el azote de la misma.

Martin se decidió de una vez a tocar la puerta del susodicho ojiazul Richard, temeroso de su recibimiento, tímido todavía. No sabía que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante y sus manos temblaban pero estaba decidido determinadamente a dejar las cosas en claro.

Apenas tocó dos veces y Richard abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente. Martin alzó la mirada hacía el más alto que estaba imponente en el marco de la puerta. Richard clavó la mirada en la de Martin. Lo tomó de los hombros y sin decir nada aún  Richard al fin tomó a Martin de la cintura y lo condujo hasta la cama de éste. Cuando estaban ya sobre la cama Richard tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos uniendo sus labios de nuevo con los suyos, en un profundo y ansiado beso.

Cayeron juntos sobre la cama, abrazados, como si hacía tanto tiempo deseasen el momento. Y realmente así era y lo sabían, al fin lo aceptaban. Se abrazaban fuertemente sin dejar de besarse. Al fin en la intimidad de su espacio. Martin abrazaba fuertemente la espalda de Richard y Richard le acariciaba los rubios cabellos.

Se separaron ya que se les terminaba el aire y Richard le susurró al oído.

—me tienes loco, Martin— Richard volvió a abrazar a Martin fuertemente, como si a través de aquel abrazo quisiera transmitir de una vez todos los sentimientos que le causaba. Y era correspondido plenamente. Pronto sus cuerpos se encontraban friccionados. Sus entrepiernas se entrelazaban.

—estuve esperando a que me lo dijeras por tanto tiempo, bastardo— le dijo Martin riendo y ahora fue él quien se apoderó de los labios de Richard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Richard y Martin finalmente se hicieron novios y comenzaron a llevar un romance entre besos y caricias tiernas, jugueteando en los rincones y en sus tiempos libres e incluso a veces hasta siendo más intrépidos besándose fugazmente cuando la gente no los miraba. Todo era felicidad para ambos. No se preocupaban mucho por sus diferencias ni por la timidez que todavía a veces los dominaba. Porque lo cierto era que a pesar de estar finalmente juntos todavía no se acostumbraban. Pero se amaban y eso era realmente lo importante.

Sin embargo seguían manteniendo la discreción. Martin le había pedido a Richard que llevaran las cosas en calma y sin enterar a los demás, al menos por el momento. Así que ni sus amigos más cercanos, ni el mismo Ian, sabían que ahora eran una pareja.

Aunque un día Ian vio como Richard tomaba las manos de Martin, alzándolas a la altura de su pecho y se inclinaba para darles un tierno beso.

El intérprete del mago Gandalf se acercó a Martin un momento a solas.

—veo que las cosas entre ustedes van de maravilla.

Martin volteó a verlo rápidamente y alzó los hombros.

—¿De qué hablas? — trató de hacerse el disimulado pero no podía engañar a Ian y menos ahora que había visto tan acto.

—me alegro mucho por vosotros, muchachos- río de forma jocosa y dio una palmada en la espalda a Martin. Éste dio suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa lánguida.

—a ti no te puedo mentir, Ian. La verdad es que Richard y yo iniciamos una relación hace unos días- finalmente afirmó vacilando la mirada hacía sus postizos pies de hobbit.

—de verdad me da mucho gusto saber eso…porque la verdad es que se tardaron, par de tontos – rió de nuevo – yo intuí desde un principio que entre ustedes había una conexión especial. No puedes engañar a un veterano en este ámbito, digamos que tengo un desarrollado sexto sentido para eso, muchacho. Yo noté desde un inicio que Richard te miraba de forma especial, él no fue capaz de disimular muy bien sus sentimientos cada vez que estaba en tu presencia. Y aunque yo le aconsejé varias veces que te lo dijera veo que se tardó bastante. Pero me alegra que finalmente estén juntos, yo sabía que tú también lo deseabas aunque trataras de esquivarme en el tema, jaja- Apoyó sus manos en su bastón.

—pues sí, tienes razón. A mí me gustó Richard desde que me topé con él la primera vez pero no podía aceptarlo. Me negaba a aceptarlo ¿Sabes? Y aún tengo miedo de que algo de rompa, que despierte del sueño. La verdad me siento muy feliz ahora con él. Por eso precisamente no hemos declarado a nadie que estamos juntos. No lo haremos por el momento.

—háganlo a su debido tiempo, cuando ambos lo consideren oportuno. Pero algo si te digo, muchacho, no temas amar. Si el sentimiento es mutuo lo demás no importa. Además la comunicación es fundamental.

Ambos permanecieron hablando un largo rato sobre el asunto. Ian le contó algunas pequeñas experiencias propias y le dio algunos consejos más. Pronto tuvieron que volver a su trabajo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Richard y Martin ahora se la pasaban tan unidos que pronto los demás empezaban a sospechar pero aún no afirmaban nada. Trataban de ser discretos pero el brillo de sus ojos los delataba.

Pasaban sus ratos libres como un par de chiquillos enamorados. No se despegaban el uno del otro cuando iban al comedor. Ahora Martin prestaba su total atención a Richard y casi sólo bromeaba con él. Incluso Richard parecía abrirse más gracias al rubio. Pero todos querían pensar que solo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

Y en la intimidad de sus habitaciones pasaban horas viendo películas juntos, jugando juegos de mesas, compartiendo momentos de lectura y también escuchando canciones románticas.

—Richard, me estoy volviendo un cursi por tu culpa…—dijo Martin risueño.

—jaja ni que lo digas, yo jamás hubiera creído escuchar este tipo de música— rió también.

Richard se levantó de su asiento. La habitación lucía espléndida con la tenue luz de una lámpara. Se acercó hasta el lugar de Martin para inclinarse luego y besarlo. Martin lo jaló de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para probar mejor sus labios.

Se separaron unos momentos, Martin se levantó de su lugar y abrazó fuertemente a Richard. Richard lo tomó de la cintura y lo condujo hacia la cama. Se besaban apasionadamente y Richard empezó a desvestir a Martin al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, succionando a modo casi de marcarlo como suyo al fin. Sus respiraciones se agitaban. Sus labios se besaban. A veces Richard le mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Martin comenzó a excitarse también.

Martin pudo sentir con su pierna que algo se endurecía en la entrepierna de Richard y se estremeció.

-no…espera, Richard, no…-el rubio trató de alejar a Richard de sí. El pelinegro seguía besando el cuello de Martin y manoseaba su vientre con sus grandes manos.

-no Richard…creo que es…algo precipitado…-Martin siguió resistiéndose y entre algunos forcejeos logró bajar un poco la calentura de Richard. Al pelinegro se le fue la inspiración pero pensó que era más prudente no presionar a su novio.

Richard se incorporó y se sentó a lado de la cama.

—te deseo Martin….—dijo con suavidad.

—pero creo que todavía es algo muy precipitado Richard….perdóname— Martin trató de acomodarse la camisa.

—está bien…— se resignó Richard.

Martin tenía un gran deseo hacerlo con Richard, pero también tenía mucho miedo de ello.

Seguían en silencio y de pronto la laptop que yacía sobre el escritorio avisó sobre los nuevos mensajes. Desde su lugar Richard vio que eran mensajes de Benedict para Martin.

El rubio se acercó pronto a la pantalla a revisar sus mensajes. Richard se molestó pero permaneció en la orilla de la cama. Pero no pudo contenerse más y se levantó agresivamente para dirigirse a su cuarto azotando la puerta violentamente.

 Pronto Martin se acercó a su puerta a tocar. Richard no tardó en abrir.

—se me olvida que él siempre está el primero

—oh, vamos Richard! Tú eres mi Richard, mi Ricky! No te pongas así sólo por que recibo mensajes de Bene. Sabes que él es mi amigo, pero tú eres mi novio ¿no es así?

Richard inspiró hondo. Ya estando más tranquilo pidió disculpas.

—perdona Martin, soy un bruto— no podía resistirse a los ojos del rubio.

Martin sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

—ven— lo condujo hasta el sofá de la habitación y se sentaron juntos. Martin lo besa tiernamente sin separar sus manos de las de él.

—Me gusta estar contigo Ricky, no tengo nada con Bene, Como ya te dije, él es solo un buen amigo y nunca ha sido nada más. Sinceramente desde que te conocí dejé de sentirme solo. Me cautivaste desde aquel día en que tropezamos en Pinewood Studios en Londres—Martin reía— te conocía de vista desde hace tiempo porque siempre te veía en BBC. Era tan tierno verte en CBeebies. Jajaja y siempre me he dado cuenta de cuan celoso te pones de Bene, desde el momento en que los presenté y eso me divertía.

—bastardo— Richard le lanzó a Martin una almohada. Martin continuó hablando.

—quizá suene egoísta de mi parte pero quiero tenerte solo para mí. Ahora se ha formado en mí un gran sentimiento hacia ti. Es algo que no puedo describir bien pero que me hace muy feliz, me llena. Hemos pasado ya tantas cosas juntos, durante todo este año, pero aún quiero pasar muchas más cosas contigo, disfrutar de cada uno de los momentos. No quiero que esto termine. Estoy sincerándome, Richard. Me costó trabajo armarme de valor para decirte esto que te digo ahora. Tengo miedo de que algo tan preciado como esto sea tan frágil y se rompa.

—Oh, Martin, yo quiero que me permitas estar contigo. Perdona si soy un bruto celoso, posesivo, pero tengo miedo de perderte, porque eres tan sociable con los demás que temo aburrirte. A veces pienso que eres demasiado para mi, Martin.

—¿Pero de que hablas? Yo soy quien teme perderte porque eres demasiado atractivo

—pero tú te llevas bien con todo mundo. ¿Cómo mierda no quieres que me sienta celoso cada vez que bromeas con alguien? Peor es que pases horas hablando con alguien

—pero a ti te desean con sólo verte.

—jajaja creo que tenemos un problema…que al mismo tiempo nos une también.

—Richard quizá bromeo muy a menudo pero con estas cosas no me atrevería a hacerlo, mucho menos tratándose de ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto que siento. Siento que tú me complementas.

—no dudo de ti en absoluto, Martin, dudo de los demás. No quiero que nadie te arrebate de mis manos. No hay persona que me motive como lo haces tú. Me enriqueces, me haces ser mejor persona, me vuelves más virtuoso.

—Oh, Richard, me harás sonrojar

—jajaja yo aún no puedo creer que haya en mi tanta felicidad.

—tonto— Martin le da un zape a Richard.

—ok, ok…basta ya…el caso es que…¿Qué pasara en adelante, pequeño saqueador?

—haremos eso, seguir adelante, rey bajo la montaña. Así que en primer lugar, deje ya esos celos absurdos.

—está bien, me permitirás estar contigo?

—por supuesto, majestad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Finalmente llegó Diciembre y el calor del ambiente en Nueva Zelanda estaba incrementando. Pero con Diciembre también iniciaría pronto la víspera de las fiestas Navideñas. Peter y la producción, el staff y los actores podrían volver a sus respectivos hogares a pasar dichas fiestas en compañía de sus familias. Volverían a Londres unos días.

Martin y Richard viajaron juntos en el avión. A menudo Richard alzaba una de las manos del rubio y la besaba con dulzura buscando expresar un “te amo” con tal caricia. Martin siempre le sonreía tiernamente. Realmente estaban muy enamorados. Richard no podía resistirse ante la presencia del rubio. Todo de él le enloquecía. Su mirada, su sentido del humor, su voz, el exquisito aroma que emanaba. Incluso le causaba ternura la forma de vestir de Martin, nunca demasiado casual, nunca demasiado formal.  Siempre sus vestimentas iban en conjunción con un extraño estilo sombrío y algo recatado que podrían pensarse adecuadas para alguien mayor.  Y a Richard esta vez no se le pasó comentarle con sonrisa.

—Martin ¿Por qué siempre te vistes así?- Richard le miró riendo

—¿No te gusta? ¿Me veo mal? — dijo el rubio.

—no, para nada. Tú no te ves mal para nada, al contrario. Siempre te ves muy bien—soslayó la mirada posándola ahora sobre una pequeña pantalla que estaba sostenida del techo, no muy lejos.

—entonces…¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Señor “hey mira, yo siempre soy sexy y luzco radiante”

—jaja Martin, no me malentiendas. No vistes mal, Solo es raro por que jamás te he visto con ropa muy casual. Tienes un estilo único que me encanta como se te ve, debo decir.

—exacto, es un estilo que me enaltece, mi estimado Richard- Martin se acomodó los puños de su saco.

—yo solo me preguntaba si en el armario de Martin existen las camisas playeras, los jeans de moda, las camisas deportivas…—Richard frotó la cabeza del rubio, cual niño pequeño.

—existen, claro que las hay. Pero no son mi predilección, como ya lo habrá notado, señor— Martin bromeaba con su aparente tono refinado pero cuando sabes perfectamente que está de broma.

—pues espero que alguna buena tarde de domingo en Londres, pueda tener el honor de ver a Martin con una camisa deportiva puesta, quizá para disfrutar un buen partido de futbol— Richard le miró de forma sexy, acercando sus rostros y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Martin.

—Tendrás que hacer méritos para convencerme— Martin intentó parecer interesante.

—oh, créeme que no te me vas a escapar de eso. Quiero ver a Martin casual.

—nah, eso está todavía por verse. No he afirmado nada— rió el rubio

—sabes que pienso salirme con la mía?.

—pues te será muy difícil conseguirlo!- dijo Martin riendo de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Durante el trayecto pasaron algunos largos ratos conversando y otros más distraídos en otras cosas. Pronto les dio sueño y decidieron dormir. Unas horas más tarde Richard despertó notando que Martin estaba leyendo un libro.

—oh, ya despertaste…-mencionó mirándolo de reojo

—aww sabes? He tenido el mejor sueño de todos— El pelinegro se incorporó  manteniendo una enajenada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de sueño fue el que tuviste?-

—soñé que…—Richard susurró suavemente tomando la mano del rubio— soñé que te tomaba entre mis brazos y al fin podía experimentar la deliciosa sensación de tu piel desnuda contra la mía fundiéndose en un delicioso éxtasis de pasión.

—oh Richard…harás que me sonroje! —Martin se puso bastante nervioso ante las palabras de su pareja. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago su pulso se aceleró. Richard lo notó ya que sostenía la muñeca de éste. Y su temperatura también subía, que sonrojaba su cara desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

—Martin…—Richard apretó más la mano del rubio y le miró fijamente. Calló por unos minutos y finalmente retomó la palabra.

—Martin ¿Algún día me permitirás hacerlo? — sonrió pícaramente. El rubio seguía intimidado.

—Tal vez…—vaciló

—No sabes lo decepcionante que es soñar cada noche que te tengo entre mis brazos, que te hago mío y despertar solo para notar que no ha sido así. Es bastante decepcionante no unirme a ti en esa forma todavía.

—mmmm…Richard! De verdad me estás avergonzando por todo eso. No sé qué decir…es que…—Martin cerró su mano apretándola en un puño, la misma mano que Richard sostenía y que ahora trataba de entrelazar con la suya. Pero la mano de Martin se había cerrado obstinadamente.

—ciertamente no sé en qué momento perdí la cabeza por ti. Estoy contigo y eso me hace muy feliz porque jamás lo imaginé pero me tortura la idea de saber que te resistes todavía a…tener una noche conmigo- Richard estaba tratando de ser lo más paciente posible, porque antes que nada amaba a Martin y no quería presionarlo ante nada. Se sentiría un cobarde si llegara a ofender a su preciado novio. Y la verdad es que el sentimiento que tenía por Martin era tan maravilloso para él que temía quebrarlo. Pensaba que sería mucho mejor si fuera con cautela en este asunto y no precipitarse, aún si sus deseos por poseerlo le carcomieran todo su ser.

En su mente permanecía la probable idea de que quizá si presionaba demasiado a Martin este pudiera tomar a mal las cosas y que creyera que Richard sólo lo quería para tener sexo. Aunque los constantes rechazos de Martin hacían mella en sus ya de por sí vastas inseguridades. ¿Acaso sería que Martin no lo amaba de verdad? Richard no quería pensar eso pero cuando el estrés lo dominaba no podía pensar en otra razón para la cual Martin le rechazara.

Pero algún día sucedería, solo debía perseverar, pensaba.

Y tras este momento de silencio, y mientras Martin seguía negándose a mirarle directo, producto de su nerviosismo, el rubio al fin habló.

—Richard…maldición, estamos en un avión, no pensarás en hacerlo aquí ¿Verdad? — Martin trató de esquivarlo con esa broma pero quizá no había tenido el suficiente tacto con ello o quizá era una respuesta que Richard no esperaba. Lo cierto es que al pelinegro le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Richard inspiró hondo, alzando la cabeza sin quitar la vista de encima del rubio. Dejó de aprisionar la mano de Martin y dijo.

—no estaba pensando precisamente en hacerlo aquí. Yo estaba hablando de mis deseos de unirme a ti y hablé también sobre la forma en que invades mis sueños.

—lo sé…te entiendo completamente. Es sólo que…a quién no entiendo es a mí mismo. No es que no lo desee, es que no estoy acostumbrado. No sé como tomarlo…

—tienes miedo…creo que es eso— Richard atinó.

—….bien, es una posibilidad

—¿qué es lo que hace tener miedo? — Richard se separó un poco y se sentó de forma más recta.

— Bueno .... eres ... eres ... maldita sea ... no puedo explicarlo ... eres un gran hombre, guapo ... me asusta un poco ... entiendes? Esto es tan estúpido, lo sé! mierda, yo soy tonto ...—Martin retrocedió en su mismo asiento. Richard le miró divertido.

—no creo que seas casto ¿Oh si? —Richard no pudo evitar reir.

—Richard…por favor. Déjame pensar las cosas—Martin seguía soslayando la mirada, sentía que se ruborizaba más y no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—ok, mi pequeño saqueador. No te intimidaré más con mi gran atractivo sexual, jaja— Richard dijo con sarcasmo y rió de él. Aunque Martin no le había dado una respuesta concreta Richard pudo imaginarse sus motivos y eso también le causaba mucha más ternura.

—creo que…necesito dormir un rato más—dijo Martin nervioso.

—jaja, es increíble. A tus 40 años tú no…—Richard no pudo evitar reír burlescamente

—jajaja, calla, bastardo. No es precisamente eso. Ni te emociones, que no te voy a decir que eres el primero. No eres el primero. Pero hace tanto tiempo que…Bueno ya, a dormir, dije—Martin se hizo un ovillo en su propio lugar y dejó a Richard intrigado. El pelinegro veló un rato su sueño sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Bueno, espero que haya gustado un poco :yaoming:

Aww agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios, me hacen feliz aunque sean poquitos!

Espero actualizar pronto ya que pronto vendrán las cosas verdaderamente subidas de tono y después todo será angst :’3

 

 


	3. Deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de volver a Londres para las celebraciones navideñas, Richard y Martin deciden pasar la víspera de Navidad juntos pero tendrán una visita inesperada.

Notas—:yaoming:

 

Llegaron al fin a Londres. El ambiente en la ciudad era frío, contrastado con el de Nueva Zelanda. En Londres ya habían comenzado las nevadas.

—espero no resfriarme con este maldito cambio de clima por las diferencias de los hemisferios norte y sur—Martin se dijo.

Todos estaban camino a sus respectivos hogares. Martin estaba arribando a su departamento, cargando con un par de grandes maletas que tenía pequeñas ruedas y llevaba además una mochila en la espalda. Hacía un par de horas aproximadamente que se había despedido de los demás en el aeropuerto tomando posteriormente un taxi que lo había traído hasta su hogar.

—al fin en casa, al menos por unos días—pensó para sí al mismo tiempo que sacaba las llaves para abrir la destacada puerta de madera. Al entrar percibió el usual aroma de ligera humedad pues había estado ausente por algunos meses.

Dejó sus maletas y se tiró al sillón. Encendió la tv y al fin pudo volver a ver los shows británicos que tanto extrañaba, porque aunque solo hubiesen sido unos 3 meses en Nueva Zelanda le deleitaba mucho más ver tv de su nación.

Pensó que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a visitar a Benedict. Pero Martin estaba tan cansado que decidió dejarlo para otro día. Ahora solo deseaba descansar.

 Las festividades iniciaron al fin. Ese día era noche buena y Martin había planeado pasarla con Richard. En la tarde alguien tocó el timbre.

Hola Richard! Te estuve esperando. Pasa—Martin lo recibió y a solo dos segundos de cerrar la puerta Richard lo rodeó con sus brazos, tomándolo de la cintura colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Martin. El rubio sintió un enorme placer de tener ese contacto con Richard y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de mil mariposas en el estómago. Se sentía tan bien cada vez que las manos de Richard tocaban su cuerpo frenéticamente.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —Richard le besó la mejilla dulcemente.

—nope, en realidad no tengo nada. Así que salgamos a realizar algunas compras— Martin se giró y lo besó en los labios.

—Vayamos entonces—respondió Richard en un sexy ronroneo y acto seguido volvió a besarlo.

Salieron hacía el centro comercial y en el transcurso estuvieron viendo algunos aparadores y tiendas llenas de artículos navideños decorado todo alegremente. Lo estaban pasando demasiado bien pero debían apresurarse a comprar los víveres para hacer la cena porque había mucha gente abarrotando todos los almacenes y si no se daban prisa seguro no alcanzarían nada.

Estando de regreso en el departamento de Martin dejaron las bolsas con provisiones sobre la mesa y Richard en un momento cargó a Martin y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa para tomar posesión completa de sus labios, apretujar sus brazos, acariciando su espalda. Luego su boca comenzó a besar su cuello de forma ansiosa hasta llegar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

—ya basta Richard, me haces cosquillas –al decir eso Martin, Richard lo atrajo más hacía su cuerpo. La sensación era sumamente placentera que Martin arqueó la espalda y no pudo evitar dejar salir un ligero gemido y Richard acarició la espalda del rubio obligando a Martin a rodear con sus piernas su cuerpo quien permanecía de pie.

—te amo, Martin

—yo también te amo Richard…— Martin tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Richard y volvió a besarlo dulcemente—pero…ah…eres un bastardo Richard. Estás tratando de seducirme en medio de estas provisiones sobre la mesa. Además caerá la noche pronto y la cena no estará lista si no nos damos prisa- Martin trataba de no jadear más ya que Richard había comenzado a besar su cuello.

—oh, si se llegase a terminar el tiempo y no podamos preparar la cena no me importa. Yo tengo hambre de ti. Quiero comerte. Quiero devorarte—Richard comenzó a succionar el cuello de Martin de nuevo y con una mano sostenía su cabeza. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los rubios cabellos y sus entrepiernas friccionaban a veces deliciosamente.

—Richard…—a Martin lo estaban traicionando sus sensaciones. Habría cedido quizá de no ser porque quien tuvo prudencia esta vez fue Richard y se desapartó pronto de él, para su sorpresa. Martin se incorporó y se acomodó la camisa e intentó aplacar su cabello.

—Preparemos esa cena, Martin. Veamos que tan buen cocinero eres—dijo Richard más secamente.

Richard tomó las provisiones y las llevó a la cocina para meterlas al frigorífico. Y permaneció en silencio. Martin se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa y se la abotonaba. Sobre sus mejillas seguía aquel rubor que le había causado el bochornoso momento.

—bien, qué te parece si empiezas por lavar aquellas verduras mientras yo descongelo el pavo—dijo Martin señalándole a Richard los vegetales.

—ok, soy experto lavando verduras ¿Sabes? — Richard le miró de medio lado sonriéndole pícaramente y mirándolo directo al rostro y Martin volvió a sonrojarse. No se explicaba porque Richard era siempre tan impredecible con sus actitudes pero le fascinaba. Richard lo había acorralado hacía unos minutos provocando una gran tensión sexual, luego había estado sumamente serio y ahora se mostraba tan amable. Al rubio le causaba un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando la cena con ayuda de un recetario, conviviendo juntos, disfrutando de cada momento juntos.

—debes ponerte un delantal, Martin, o te llenarás toda la ropa de harina— dijo Richard y al mismo tiempo se pegó pecho a pecho con Martin para ponerle el delantal él mismo sin siquiera permitirle al rubio decir una sola palabra.

Mientras Richard amarraba las cintas del delantal a la cintura de Martin juntaba más su cuerpo al suyo y Martin volvía a sentirse extraño pero demasiado bien. Richard terminó de sujetarle el delantal y lentamente sus labios rozando el brazo izquierdo de Martin recorriéndolo hasta llegar al hombro y detenerse ahí para percibir ese delicioso aroma suyo que lo embriagaba. Richard olfateó unos segundos a Martin. Aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos cerrados. Martin estaba inmóvil disfrutando del acto de Richard. Y entonces de pronto sus labios se unieron a los de Richard y se besaron tiernamente de nuevo.

Al fin terminaron de preparar la cena, una cena que sería sólo para ambos. Al fin estarían completamente a solas únicamente acogidos por 4 paredes que no permitirían que nadie osara perturbarlos. Y había algo más que Richard no se esperaba, lo que él había deseado, Martin después de meditarlo por días desde que estaban en Nueva Zelanda al fin esa misma mañana había decidido hacer el amor con él en noche buena. De hecho el rubio creía que ya lo tenía todo listo y preparado para que fuese una noche inolvidable y quería sorprender a Richard de la mejor forma.

Ambos se dispusieron a alistarse para la celebración y el primero en tomar una ducha fue Martin. Cuando el agua de la regadera sonaba sin más Richard entró a asomarse un poco viendo sólo la borrosa silueta que figuraba detrás del empañado vidrio. Richard sintió gran impulso por sorprender al rubio y atreverse a meterse con él a la ducha pero se detuvo.

Martin al fin salió del cuarto de baño con una bata puesta.

Pasadas algunas horas ambos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad para observar las luces navideñas y el alborozo de la gente que celebraba, el ruido de los niños y la alegría de los jóvenes. Y en esa noche fría llevaban bien puestos sus abrigos pero Martin no dudaba de abrazarse a su novio en cada oportunidad que tuviera aún a pesar de que Richard era tímido para hacer eso en público.

—mira, vamos allá Richard— Martin dijo con efusividad y tomó la enguantada mano de Richard. Y caminaron así por la vereda, tomados de las manos, titiritando por el frío, Martin con las mejillas más sonrojadas que Richard. Ninguno de los dos podía afirmar si era más por causa del frío o por la felicidad que les causaba estar uno junto del otro. Pero lo cierto era que los dos coincidían en que hacía muchos años no tenían una noche buena demasiado placentera como esta.

Quizá la dopamina producto de su enamoramiento les causaba esa gran sensación de hiperactividad. Ambos reían y esbozaban una lánguida, sonrisa que les cansaba la quijada pero que no podían desdibujar. Y a veces reían de la nada, sólo por la pura felicidad. Y su alegría también casi les obligaba a entrecerrar los párpados.

El frío incrementaba, la nieve descendía cada vez más y se acumulaba cada vez más entre los techos de las edificaciones y el pavimento y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Richard y Martin estaban justo enfrente de una hermosa vista del Parlamento y el majestuoso Big Ben y a ellos los iluminaba el alumbrado. Se detuvieron un momento para disfrutar el panorama y Martin apoyó ambas manos sobre la baranda.

—¿sabes Richard? Me alegra en demasía estar en este preciso momento contigo, de vuelta en casa, admirando este bello paisaje a tu lado…soy tan malditamente feliz!

—yo pienso lo mismo. No me imaginé que a mi regreso estaría así contigo. Creí que sería solo una noche buena más como las que paso cada año pero…no.

—¡Eso quedó en el pasado! Porque quiero estar contigo…siempre, lo sabes ¿No?—Martin soslayó la mirada para evitar que Richard notara su vergüenza. Ni él mismo se explicaba cómo diablos podía estar diciendo esas palabras y  sentía vergüenza de decirlas pero le había sido inevitable en ese momento de inmensa dicha.

—yo también quiero estar contigo siempre Martin— Richard le tomó una mano y lo jaló hacía él y acto seguido lo besó dulcemente sin importar si pasara alguien y los mirara. Abrazó a Martin por la cintura y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su torso. Y una de sus manos acariciaba la rubia cabeza de Martin quién sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas y Martin aferró sus brazos a la espalda de Richard. Se abrazaban fuertemente.

—Vayamos a casa, Martin— dijo Richard separando sus labios de los del rubio pero aún abrazado de él.

—dirás _MI casa—_ Martin bromeó

—jaja si, tu casa! Porque si fuera la mía ya te habría hecho mío desde el primer momento en que cerraría la puerta— dijo Richard atrevidamente besando la mano de Martin.

—Calla bastardo—Martin se ruborizó de sobremanera sobretodo porque no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

—bueno, démonos prisa que quiero degustar ya ese pavo que nos espera— Richard abrazó a Martin de nuevo y tomó suavemente su mentón para admirar de cerca el bello rostro de su rubio novio. Le parecía aún más hermoso con ese ambiente nevado. De pronto las campanadas del cercano Big Ben resonaron.

Llegaron al fin al departamento del rubio y ambos dejaron encendidas unas lámparas que producían unas tenues luces que daban la impresión de un ambiente romántico. Martin puso algo de música suave y se sentaron a la mesa en la que el rubio se había esmerado en acomodar cuidadosamente sólo para su novio. Todo estaba sencillo pero muy elegante.

Los dos intercambiaban miradas en complicidad y hablaban de lo bien había resultado la cena. Al terminar fueron a sentarse a un sofá frente a un calentador que era lo que más podía asemejar a una chimenea. Estuvieron largo rato hablando sobre ellos mismos, mencionando relatos desde sus respectivas infancias, no podían creer que naciendo en el mismo año y viviendo cerca jamás se hubieran encontrado antes pero ahora sentían como si se conociesen de toda la vida. También charlaron sobre lo que les había acontecido hacía apenas unos días en el rodaje de la película en Nueva Zelanda. Querían ambos saberlo todo acerca del otro, querían conocerse perfectamente en la manera en que fuese posible.

De pronto sin que los dos se dieran cuenta ya estaban acurrucados demasiado juntos, Martin con una pierna sobre las piernas de Richard. Era todo tan armonioso y dichoso. Richard pasaba su brazo detrás de los hombros de Martin y estrechaba de vez en cuando.

—Pronto dará la media noche Martin, creo que es momento que brindemos por la vida que nos unió y por nosotros, no crees? —dijo Richard

—sí, tienes razón—Martin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacía la alacena para sacar de ahí un par de copas mientras que Richard tomó la botella de vino entre sus manos y destapó el corchó de inmediato. Desde la ventana de la sala se podía divisar el Big Ben que casi apuntaba la media noche. Pronto sonarían de nuevo sus campanas.

Sirvieron el vino en las copas y brindaron en cuanto el Big Ben anunció la media noche. Se miraron con dulzura esbozando una gran sonrisa dedicada para el contrario. Martin intrépidamente deslizó su brazo para cruzarlo con el de Richard y hacer un divertido brindis. Bebieron un sorbo de la copa y luego descruzaron sus brazos para terminar el líquido contenido.

—soy demasiado feliz Ricky—dijo el rubio dando un suspiro.

—Yo ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo que siento pero deseo que perdure por siempre—respondió Richard casi susurrando.

—oh, voy a darte tu regalo Richard—Martin se dirigió al pie del árbol navideño y tomó una bolsa roja adornada con un moño verde que contenía el obsequio —aquí está, no es gran cosa pero espero que te guste un poco o al menos te sea útil. La verdad no sabía que regalarte…no soy bueno para estas cosas pero quería hacer lo mejor posible— Martin dijo vacilando y Richard le sonrió divertido mientras recibía el regalo de manos de su rubio novio.

—jaja cualquier cosa que venga de ti es bien recibida por el solo hecho de habérmelo regalado tú, aunque fuesen unos calcetines usados — Richard bromeó pero lo decía sinceramente, no importaba que le regalase Martin porque lo atesoraría por siempre.

—oh de hecho adivinaste—Martin habló con tono serio pero claramente estaba de broma.

—en serio? — Richard contestó nervioso, no podía retractar sus palabras por que era cierto que no le importaba que le regalara Martin pero escucharle afirmar eso le extrañó.

—ya ábrelo, hombre!— Martin lo golpeó en el hombro.

Richard abrió su regalo y notó que se trataba de un suéter tejido. Lo sacó completamente de la bolsa y  lo extendió para verlo más de cerca, extrañado y sin saber que decir.

—g-gracias…—titubeó Richard intentando no hacer notar su extrañeza ante el peculiar regalo.

—es para que dejes de burlarte de mi ropa y comiences a emular un poco mi estilo…—Martin se metía las manos a sus bolsillos y se balanceaba sobre sus propios pies y fruncía graciosamente el entrecejo.

—……-Richard giró la cabeza y le miró tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada.

—es en serio….—Martin seguía “serio” con una actitud tan común en él.

Finalmente Richard dobló de nuevo el suéter y lo colocó sobre una silla. Entonces se dirigió hacía el pie del mismo árbol navideño y tomó una caja decorada con papel dorado con un moño rojo encima. Extendió el regalo con sus manos para dárselo a Martin y éste lo tomó. Era una caja algo grande.

—toma…creías que iba a olvidarme de darte algo? —dijo Richard.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó curioso el rubio.

—sospecho que no adivinarás…—

Martin abrió presuroso la caja y notó que se trataba de prendas de vestir, más propiamente se trataban de una camisa y unos jeans de colores brillantes y que parecían ser de un estilo juvenil.

—Te dije que no me quedaría con las ganas de verte vestido con este tipo de ropa, Martin— dijo Richard mientras cruzaba los brazos y le sonreía divertido.

—bueno me acabas de obsequiar la ropa pero eso no significa que vaya a ponérmela y menos si tiene esta leyenda, joder! —dijo el rubio desafiante. La camisa tenía un logo que ponía “orgullo” y una de sus letras tenía un arcoíris.

—oh, eso lo veremos- Richard se balanceó sobre el rubio cogiendo la ropa y tratando de ponérsela y Martin forcejeó un poco y de pronto se escabulló debajo de los brazos de Richard y huyó hacía el pasillo. Richard lo alcanzó y lo tomó por la cintura entonces Martin cedió finalmente al forcejeó y se detuvo porque le gustaba sentir los fuertes brazos de Richard rodeándolo. Martin cerró los ojos mientras Richard recargaba su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Martin y luego lentamente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—mañana haré que te vistas con eso— le susurró Richard al oído. Martin rió por el cosquilleo que sintió. Aunque Richard imaginaba también lo sexy que sería si pudiera mejor quitarle el autendo.

—lo haré con la condición de que tu vistas ese suéter— respondió Martin.

—de acuerdo, si el precio por verte vestido como yo deseo es ponerme ese ridículo suéter lo haré

De pronto Martin miró hacía el reloj que estaba sobre la pared. El reloj marcaba más de la media noche y el rubio recordó lo que había decidido sobre tener sexo esa noche con Richard lo cual lo puso algo nervioso. Richard se separó de él al fin y Martin suspiró para sí mismo.

— _bueno pues, ya está decidido de cualquier manera_ –pensó para sus adentros el rubio.

Martin se giró al frente de Richard le sonrió y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Richard.

—Richard…todavía tengo otra sorpresa guardada para ti.

—¿ah sí? ¿Qué cosa es?— preguntó aún más curioso Richard.

—oh pues….yo…—el rubio intentaba sonar sensual para mitigar un poco su nerviosismo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora y en este día? —preguntó Richard. Martin miró hacia la puerta.

—iré a abrir- dijo el rubio y caminó por el pasillo para abrir la puerta. Miró por el ojillo de la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba giró la manija para abrir. Richard permaneció en su mismo sitio.

Martin abrió la puerta y recibió a aquella persona sorprendido y alzando los hombros.

—Feliz Navidad, amigo mío! —dijo el recién llegado.

—Feliz Navidad Bene!! — dijo Martin con sumo entusiasmo aunque seguía extrañado y atónito. Algo le decía que la llegada de Bene no le vendría bien aunque al mismo tiempo estaba contento por verlo.

—¿Quién es Martin?—preguntó Richard asomándose desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Richard divisó que se trataba de Benedict y se quedó callado. Benedict le dirigió una mirada. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por la presencia del otro.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres tú Richard! No me esperé encontrarte aquí en casa de Martin— dijo Benedict con cierta arrogancia.

Richard le miró con detenimiento como queriendo analizar a Benedict de pies a cabeza mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y levantaba ligeramente el mentón. Estaba muy celoso por el recién llegado y le parecía inoportuno que llegase a interrumpirlos. Al menos Martin no le había alcanzado a decir lo que planeaba.

Benedict se volvió de nuevo hacía Martin y lo abrazó sin más. Traía consigo una gran y brillante bolsa de regalo de color dorado y al mismo tiempo que estrechó fuertemente a su amigo entre sus brazos dándole aquella bolsa y Martin la tomó.

—Feliz Navidad Martin! — Volvió a decir Benedict— traje esto para ti. Espero que te guste.

El rubio seguía aún extrañado, todo resultaba tan confuso e inesperado pero trató de actuar lo más natural posible. El suceso incluso le acababa de hacer olvidar que hacía apenas un par de minutos estaba hablando con Richard sobre aquello.

Martin hizo una seña para hacerle entrar a la sala y Benedict así lo hizo. Volvió a mirar a Richard con cierta rivalidad.

—Lo lamento, no he traído otro regalo para ti ya que no esperaba encontrarme con usted aquí Richard. Espero disculpe mi descortesía—- habló Benedict con un aire frío pero sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano cordialmente para saludarlo.

—No hay problema. No sé qué decir porque tampoco me esperaba tu presencia aquí. Pero estoy encantado de verte de nuevo—respondió Richard mintiendo pues la presencia de Benedict le incomodaba y le causaba aversión.

—Y… ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Bene? — dijo Martin al fin.

—quería sorprender a mi amigo en víspera de Navidad— dijo Benedict.

—y vaya que me has sorprendido! –Bromeó Martin— ¿gustas cenar?.

—Sería todo un placer degustar una cena preparada por ti— respondió Benedict ignorando aparentemente a Richard.

—oh, pues seguro te gustará! Richard y yo la preparamos juntos…— dijo Martin alegremente. Quizá no se había dado cuenta aún de como Richard y Benedict casi se mataban con la mirada.

—Sí, la preparamos juntos toda la tarde y luego fuimos a caminar por la plaza— dijo Richard mientras estaba cruzado de brazos con presunción.

—oh, entonces con mucha más razón desearía poder probar esos alimentos— dijo Benedict con sarcasmo y clavando la mirada sobre Richard.

Richard no lo soportaba más, era claro que ninguno de los podía llevarse bien y eso era por Martin. Richard presentía que de alguna forma Benedict rivalizaba con él por el amor del rubio aunque claro estaba que nadie sabía que él y Martin ya habían iniciado una relación. Pero aunque Martin dijera que Benedict era sólo amigo suyo él podía darse cuenta de que Benedict quería algo más que una amistad con Martin.

Martin volvió a preparar la mesa y Benedict se sentó a comer.

—está delicioso— dijo Benedict mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

Martin estaba sentado a su lado y Richard estaba alejando de ellos sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Benedict y Martin pasaron largo rato hablando sobre sus vidas y los recientes acontecimientos que habían tenido cada uno. Benedict también le habló sobre sus penas que eran el motivo de que no se hubiera conectado online por algunos días.

Richard se estaba aburriendo desde su lugar pero no quería intervenir en sus conversaciones, no quería ser inoportuno y además veía difícil entablar amistad con Benedict. Por su parte Martin en realidad deseaba que Richard se les acercase y se les uniera pero no encontraba la mejor manera de hacerlo. A Martin no le gustaba sentir el ambiente tan tenso más por la razón de que quizá el causante era él. Se sintió de pronto como entre la espada y la pared.

—verás que todo saldrá bien amigo— le decía Martin a Benedict apretándole el hombro y Benedict le devolvió el gesto.

Después de eso ambos estuvieron bromeando y riendo. Pasaron así un par de horas y a Richard lo venció el sueño quedándose dormido en el sofá y Martin lo notó y se levantó de su lugar para cubrirlo con una frazada.

—discúlpame Bene, debo ir a taparlo – dijo el rubio.

—no hay problema— respondió Benedict al mismo tiempo que sorbía un trago de su vaso con soda. Benedict no quería irse de ahí, él quería seguir más rato con Martin e incluso le parecía que habían estado hablando por tan solo unos minutos y no por horas como era en realidad.

Martin cobijó dulcemente a Richard y se sintió tentado a darle un beso en la frente pero sabiendo que Benedict podría verlo decidió contenerse y seguir guardando así las apariencias.

—veo que te llevas muy bien con Richard— dijo Benedict una vez que Martin regresó con él al comedor.

—si, de hecho me llevo demasiado bien con él. Es un gran tipo. Cómo te mencioné me divierto trabajando con cada uno de los chicos en Nueva Zelanda, con Pete y los demás— dijo Martin.

—pero parece que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy íntimos. No imaginé que pasarías con él la víspera de Navidad…cuando yo te invité primero.

—yo te avisé que no podría aceptar esta vez tu invitación a festejar contigo, Bene.

—pero no me dijiste un por qué y además se me hizo tan extraño que la pasaras solo en tu departamento—Benedict volvió a sorber del vaso.

—oh es cierto pero…no te mentí ¿cierto?—dijo Martin vacilando.

—entonces eso quiere decir que Richard llegó aquí de imprevisto, supongo.

—algo así….pero tú también llegaste de imprevisto—Martin empezó a agitar nerviosamente un pie.

—Se me hace algo tan raro— dijo Benedict. Estaba empezando a intimidar a Martin.

— ¿Qué cosa es rara? —preguntó Martin.

—que decidieras pasarla solo encerrado en tu casa y que cuando llegué yo me entero de que la pasaste con Richard, lo cual no me parece nada imprevisto puesto que afirmaron ambos que prepararon la cena juntos— Benedict terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso estirando el brazo y fijando su mirada hacia el rubio.

—bueno yo tampoco esperaba que vinieras ni mucho menos después de la media noche…—dijo Martin nervioso.

—pues…creo que a todo esto lo que buscabas era evadirme lo cual no entiendo. Quizá sea que sólo querías estar con Richard y que yo estoy haciendo mal tercio. En pocas palabras te estorbo— dijo Benedict desviando la mirada.

—no estoy tratando de evadirte es sólo que…— Martin comenzaba a impacientarse.

—te extrañé Martin. Deseaba verte después de todo este tiempo y cuando regresaste jamás aceptaste verme. Siempre me evadiste así que decidí darte una sorpresa viniendo hasta aquí porque creí que algo estaba mal. Supe que no estarías con nadie más porque les pregunté por ti…—Benedict miró a Martin a los ojos.

—¿Acaso estás espiándome? — dijo Martin finalmente exaltado.

—de ninguna manera, estaba preocupado por ti como ya dije. ¿Acaso no es lo más obvio que dos buenos amigos se vean después de un largo viaje de regreso? Tú eludiste mi presencia desde entonces, era obvio que yo quisiera averiguar qué diantres estaba pasando- dijo Benedict en tono más brusco.

—bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿ok? No es como si fuese mi obligación ir a verte. Sabes que te aprecio mucho como amigo y que siempre estaré contigo. ¿Acaso no estuvimos comunicándonos online todo este tiempo? Debes saber que tengo cosas que hacer y que ni siquiera en estos días desde que volví he podido culminarlas—Martin sonaba bastante molesto.

—lo entiendo pero…ha sido todo tan extraño…sobretodo porque Richard…estaba aquí contigo…—insistió Benedict.

—maldición, deja de meter a Richard en este asunto. Con perdón pero no te concierne si él estaba aquí conmigo o no así cómo tampoco te concernía venir a mi casa después de media noche sin avisar. Habrías quedado como un idiota si no me hubieses encontrado ¿sabes? Cómo sea, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o de por qué decidí evadir tu invitación. Si no deseaba pasar la noche contigo no lo deseaba y ya y eso no significa de ninguna manera que ya no te quiera, tengo otras amistades, de manera que no tenías que ir por ahí preguntando por mí a todo el mundo—Martin dio entonces un golpe sobre la mesa.

—No, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. No era mi intención hacerte creer que debías decírmelas y comprendo tu molestia pero no me resistí a venir contigo a pasar Navidad— Benedict se encogió un poco de hombros.

—lo siento Bene, no quise ser duro contigo—el rubio de pronto se sintió arrepentido por su actitud.

—y yo no quise ser entrometido—dijo Benedict.

—me perdonas?.

—no hay nada de que disculparse—Benedict le esbozó una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

—pasa algo?– dijo de pronto la voz de Richard quien había despertado por causa de aquella discusión. Martin volteó a verlo cuando Richard se acercó.

—no, nada, ya me iba de hecho—dijo Benedict al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar – por cierto Martin, espero que te guste tu regalo—dijo Benedict y cogió su chaqueta y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la puerta. Martin aún no había abierto su regalo.

—Te acompaño— Martin se levantó también y cortésmente abrió la puerta despidiéndose de Benedict. De pronto Benedict se detuvo un momento y pronunció.

—Por cierto Richard…creo que tu casa queda cerca de la mía. Si no traes un vehículo puedo ofrecerme a llevarte, quizá Martin necesite descansar un poco.

Al escuchar esto ni Martin ni Richard supieron cómo actuar pero si querían guardar en lo más posible las apariencias tenían que hacer algo al respecto pues el hecho que Richard permaneciera en casa de Martin podría hacer dudar más a Benedict sobre su relación. Aunque Richard se moría de ganas por decirle de una vez por todas a Benedict que Martin era sólo suyo y que dejara de entrometerse de una buena vez.

Richard volteó a ver a Martin y ambos se entendieron con la mirada.

—oh si, tienes razón. La verdad es que hoy no traje vehículo porque pensaba tomar un taxi…—dijo Richard.

—tomar un taxi a estas horas podría ser peligroso….—dijo Benedict.

—pues si me ofreces llevarme yo estaré gustoso aunque me da cierta vergüenza abusar de tu generosidad…—respondió Richard tratando de ser suave.

—para nada. Además eres amigo de Martin y lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarme bien con sus amigos…—dijo Benedict con arrogancia. La palabra “amigo” le incomodó un poco a Richard y Martin.

—vamos—Richard tomó su chaqueta del perchero y se despidió de Martin quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

—nos vemos Richard— dijo el rubio.

—nos vemos Martin, que descanses— dijo Richard secamente a Martin conteniéndose de robarle un beso. Pero le sonrió pícaramente sin que Benedict lo notara.

Cuando al fin ambos salieron Martin cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro y de pronto vio el regalo de Benedict que yacía dentro de aquella brillante bolsa dorada. Se acercó y la cogió con sus manos dándose cuenta de que tenía una pequeña tarjeta navideña que ponía “para mi querido amigo Watson” y detrás de la tarjeta notó después que había una pequeña imagen de un fan art Johnlock.

—ese bastardo! —dijo Martin para sí y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Martin abrió el regalo finalmente y notó que se trataba de un libro, una novela que el rubio deseaba desde hacía tiempo pero que por alguna razón no había podido comprar. De pronto recordó aquella tarde en que después de filmar algunas escenas de Sherlock él y Benedict fueron juntos a la librería y vieron ese ejemplar que estaba agotado en ese momento.

—bueno, creo que este regalo tuyo compensa un poco el mal rato que me acabas de hacer pasar jodido Benedict— Dijo Martin esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre el sofá sin despegar la mirada de aquel preciado libro.

Martin leyó el prologo y el resumen de la contra portada y supo que estaba rendido y debía ir a dormir. Dejó el libro sobre una pequeña mesita con una lámpara y suspiró.

—y así todo se fue a la mierda….ya no pude _hacerlo_ con Richard…aunque al menos no se lo dije…no hubo siquiera tiempo para emocionarlo así que no está tan mal— Martin se levantó y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Benedict y Richard circulaban en el automóvil estaban a punto de llegar al departamento de Richard. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos se había dirigido mucho la palabra y cada vez que lo hacían no podían evitar tener un áspero tono de hablar.

—Espero que Martin descanse bien esta noche…él debe estar un poco tenso y cansado todavía por el viaje sin mencionar todo lo que ha implicado para él el filme— dijo Benedict.

—Si lo sé, ha sido un proceso muy cansado para todos y creo que lo más oportuno es que Martin descanse—dijo Richard.

—exactamente…—dijo Benedict sin descuidar el volante.

—Y…¿qué hay de ti? Martin a veces me cuenta de ti…—dijo Richard. Al escuchar esto Benedict sintió cierta emoción.

—Oh…¿él te habla de mi? Pues verás…tuve una situación un tanto desagradable ¿Sabes? —dijo Benedict.

—Algo así me mencionó Martin aunque no sé exactamente qué cosa es—dijo Richard encogiéndose un poco en su lugar. Benedict volteó a verlo por un segundo.

—Martin es…un gran tipo ¿No crees? —dijo Benedict.

—claro que lo es…me alegro mucho de haberle conocido. Hemos congeniado muy bien. Imagino cuanto has disfrutado a su lado en todo este tiempo de conocerlo porque sé que eres muy buen amigo suyo— dijo Richard —reconozco que…eso a veces me causa algunos celos. Espero que no me malinterpretes.

—descuida, pero en efecto Martin es una persona importante para mí—dijo Benedict. Richard se sintió muy celoso de nuevo.

—eso pasa porque él congenia muy bien con cualquiera—respondió Richard.

—supongo que por eso la ha pasado desde la tarde contigo—dijo Benedict.

—él y yo habíamos acordado pasar juntos las fiestas desde que estuvimos en Nueva Zelanda—dijo Richard tratando de hacer sentir celos a Benedict.

—es taaaan raro…porque Martin jamás me lo mencionó…ni siquiera me habla mucho de ti—Benedict dijo con impaciencia. Richard se sintió molesto por el comentario de Benedict pero contuvo su coraje.

—Martin debe tener muy buenas razones para no haberte avisado ¿No crees? Pero no te detuviste a pensar en que quizá él quería pasar el tiempo a solas con alguien?-soltó Richard.

—¿Una chica? Créeme que lo consideré antes de venir pero ¿Sabes? Si se hubiese tratado de una chica él me habría dicho. Por cierto, seguro que a ti no te hace falta una novia. Eres bastante asediado por lo que veo—dijo Benedict.

—Oh sí, hay una persona en mi vida…y…¿hay alguien en la tuya?—dijo Richard.

—Mmmh…creo que ya encontré a esa persona…—dijo Benedict sonriendo para sí.

—bueno por aquí está mi casa. Puedes dejarme aquí. Muchas gracias por todo por cierto— dijo Richard. Benedict detuvo el automóvil y Richard salió del vehículo despidiéndose de Benedict.

—cuidado con Martin ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Benedict bruscamente.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —cuestionó Richard sorprendido cuando ya se encontraba fuera del auto.

—Ah…debes saber que él es…digamos…un poco inexperto….digo, por si lo ayudas a conocer mujeres—Benedict habló con sarcasmo y luego arrancó el auto.

Richard se dirigió hacía la entrada del edificio y subió las escaleras para llegar al piso donde estaba su departamento. Ahora estaba más molesto por Benedict  y seguía un poco intrigado por saber que era lo que Martin y Benedict habían estado discutiendo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasaron algunos días y Martin y Richard seguían viéndose todos los días porque en verdad parecía que ninguno de los dos podía permanecer separado uno del otro. Estaban muy enamorados aunque todavía les costaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos completamente pero al menos la forma en la que lo hacían lo disfrutaban plenamente. No podían evitar mandarse mensajes en sms al móvil o llamarse por teléfono durante el día.

En todo este tiempo en que la mente de Martin se mantuvo ocupada con respecto a Benedict y lo acontecido en Navidad no se había detenido a pensar bien sobre tener sexo con Richard. Le había frustrado el hecho de que aquel día en el que finalmente se había decidido a tomar las riendas y hacer el amor con él hubiera llegado Benedict a importunar. Sabía que no era culpa de Benedict pero el caso era que a raíz de eso había regresado su cobardía.

Desde aquel día Martin no había visto a Benedict y él tampoco se había tratado de comunicar con él. Y eso a Martin le dolía, se sentía abatido por pensar que había herido a Benedict con aquel tono de voz en el que le había hablado exaltado y quería disculparse por ello pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. El asunto lo mantenía un poco desanimado pero todo quedaba olvidado cada vez que Richard se aparecía en su puerta.

Sencillamente Martin no podía resistirse a esa manía que tenía su novio por saludarlo con un posesivo beso antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna y tomarlo por la cintura e incluso a veces de traerle algún detalle.

—oh, ésta vez has traído flores ¿eh? — dijo Martin divertido luego de que Richard le diera un ramo de flores que escondía tras su espalda.

—¿No vas a decirme que eres alérgico verdad? —dijo Richard en tono sexy arrebatándole las flores al rubio para arrojarlas cerca y acto seguido abrazó a Martin por detrás fuertemente, casi aferrándolo contra su cuerpo, tratando de expresar _“eres mío”._ En sus ojos cesó ese brillo de romántico para mirarlo con lascivia.

—no exactamente pero…joder, me siento tan idiota, como si fuera yo una colegiala o algo así—respondió Martin mientras disfrutaba el placentero cosquilleo que le proporcionaban los brazos de Richard rodeándole su cintura.

—para mí eres como un dulce caramelo— Richard dijo susurrándolo al oído y estrechándolo más y percibiendo el exquisito aroma de su novio.

—awww Richard yo…—musitó Martin pero Richard no le permitió terminar porque tomó su rostro con una mano y le besó en los labios para luego adentrar su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio.

Después sus labios se separaron y Richard empezó a succionar su cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—eres un exquisito y maldito dulce que desearía poder devorar ahora. Pero ¡diablos! eres tan malditamente cotizado que ni siquiera mis besos pueden comprarte, ni siquiera mis obscenas caricias sobre tu ropa te hacen ceder aún cuando puedo sentir la forma en la que tu cuerpo se estremece—Richard hacía una pausa con cada oración para darse tiempo para besar sensualmente el cuello de su novio mientras sus manos le manoseaban el cuerpo desesperadamente—diablos, ¡Martin! ¡Me vuelves loco!¿No te das cuenta de cuanta hambre tengo de ti? ¡Me tienes en abstinencia! ¡Eres tan cruel! —Richard le susurraba suavemente al oído y luego empezó a besar la mano del rubio.

—Ahh ¡Richard! —Martin cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras no podía evitar dejar salir alguno que otro gemido —deten…te Richard! —dijo el rubio.

 _“No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo hacerlo! Soy un tonto, yo quiero hacerlo pero…temo echarlo todo a perder”_ pensó Martin para sus adentros mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard impulsivamente y se dejaba llevar por la excelsa sensación de sus labios unidos a los suyos.

Aquel beso se prolongó un  poco y cuando finalmente se separaron no pronunciaron más palabras. Richard le miró a los ojos directamente con el entrecejo fruncido mientras sus brazos volvían a acorralarlo contra la pared. Martin supo que Richard estaba un poco molesto pero pronto la mirada de Richard se suavizó de nuevo.

—Te amo, Martin…si fuese posible te comería entero para tenerte siempre conmigo. No quiero compartirte con nadie más. A veces incluso desearía que nadie más pudiese disfrutar de tu presencia aunque sé que eso es imposible. ¿Podrías al menos devolverme mis sentidos? —dijo Richard de forma muy seductora y suave y luego lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de su rubio novio.

—jaja, Richard, eres un cursi—dijo Martin y de pronto Richard lo alzó del piso cargándolo y llevándolo hacía el sofá.

—podría violentar tu castidad ahora mismo, Martin….estás siendo el culpable de desatar mi desenfrenada locura así que deberás atenerte a las consecuencias….—dijo Richard casi en un ronroneo.

—ahhh…bastardo….no te atreverías—Martin estaba cada vez más vulnerable a su amante.

—ni siquiera te atrevas a retarme con esto, Martin…ok? —los labios de Richard volvían a apoderarse de los de Martin.

Richard comenzaba a excitarse demasiado y de pronto su mano derecha comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Martin. El rubio solo se estremeció y cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación que le causaban las caricias de su novio ya que una mano de Richard comenzaba a introducirse dentro de su camisa trazando a veces con sus dedos la piel de Martin hasta llegar a sus pezones y pellizcarlos.

Richard comenzó a lamer la piel del pecho de Martin que iba descubriendo poco a poco. Quizá esta vez al fin se dejarían llevar por completo por sus deseos y se consumaran en la pasión. Quizá hoy sería finalmente su día de suerte y Martin le cedería su cuerpo. Quizá. Era una probabilidad que Richard no quería ni pensar en descartar. Ya estaba la calentura arriba, así que sólo bastaba con convencer al rubio y al parecer no habría que esperar demasiado para ello.

—ahh Rich…—Martin gemía cada vez más. Y lo hizo aún más cuando sintió como la mano de Richard invadía su sexo y comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna.

—Martin…te deseo más que nada… ¿Por qué me desprecias? Si tú también lo deseas, lo veo en tus ojos, me lo dice la reacción de tu cuerpo cuando lo toco así—Richard acariciaba con mayor fuerza el miembro de Martin. Si continuaba así seguro pronto se endurecería. De pronto Richard se detuvo un momento y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

—Rich…te amo—dijo Martin entre pequeños jadeos acariciando la cabeza de Richard.

—yo también te amo…tengo miedo de que algo tan frágil como esto se quiebre…—

—eso no sucederá…—dijo el rubio.

—quisiera el menos despertar a tu lado algún día…—Richard le besó la mano suavemente. Después se apartó de Martin incorporándose y acomodándose la camisa.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación pero Richard podía oír el eco de sus propios pensamientos que le exigían tomar a Martin, hacerlo suyo antes que pudiera perderlo, antes de que pudiera perderlo por alguien como…¿Benedict? No quería ni pensarlo. Pero algo faltó para que se consumara. Algo estaba ausente y no supo explicarse bien que era. Ese mismo algo lo detenía para continuar.

 _—me pregunto si tú…también tienes miedo de perderme, Martin—_ pensó Richard para sus adentros.

El rubio no sabía que decir. No era como si de pronto él le indicara a Richard que siguiera adelante, que no se detuvieran y terminaran por acostarse de una buena vez porque el todavía seguía dudoso de hacerlo. Quizá Martin estaba idealizando demasiado la idea de cómo hacer el amor con él.

Martin se incorporó y corrió hacía él abrazándolo por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

—Richard…qué te parece si…hoy estrenas ese feo suéter para mí? —dijo el rubio.

Richard se giró y sonrió.

—¡ya sabes cuál es la condición! —respondió Richard y rió. Martin también rió y ahora fue él quien besó a Richard. Se inclinó hacia arriba sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar tiernamente sus labios. Y Richard volvió a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

_“El tiempo es demasiado extenso para quien espera, y demasiado rápido para el que ama. Oh, Martin, no creía que podía volver a amar a alguien. Creí que esto que comenzaba a sentir por ti no era más que un error pero ojalá supieras que ahora es mi error favorito. Aunque…todo aquello que se involucra con mi vida no prospera de la mejor manera. Siempre termino haciendo daño a quienes amo. No tenía planeado enamorarme pero tu sola existencia tuvo la culpa. Temo romperlo, hacerlo pedazos, temo lastimarte…temo lo peor….”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bien, lamento enormemente la demora =_= pero es que tuve algunos problemas técnicos :’D y luego la vida random cotidiana me mantuvo un poco ocupada (los estudios y todo eso). Bueno, este capítulo originalmente ha salido MUY largo así que tuve que recortarlo, por lo que el capítulo 4 ya lo tengo listo y bueno, ahí si habrá porn xD

Espero que os guste un poco porque a mí me gusta pero sé que ya me condené al infierno :yaoming:

PD— amo a Benedict pero…qué diablos! Decidí al final que él le dará guerra a Richard para darle más drama al asunto x3

 


	4. Sublime conjunción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard y Martin pasan juntos el mejor año nuevo

 

 

 **Nota:** Bien, yo solo voy a decir…¡Perdón Richard! ¡Perdón Martin! xD

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 4 – Sublime conjunción**

Amanecía y la molesta alarma anunciaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Habían transcurrido unos 4 días desde Navidad y pronto el mundo iniciaría los preparativos para año nuevo. En todo ese tiempo en que la mente de Martin se mantuvo ocupada con respecto a Benedict y lo acontecido en Navidad por lo que no se había detenido a pensar bien sobre tener sexo con Richard. Le había frustrado el hecho de que aquel día en el que finalmente se había decidido a tomar las riendas y hacer el amor con él Benedict hubiera llegado a importunar. Sabía que no era culpa de Benedict pero el caso era que a raíz de eso había regresado su cobardía.

Por su parte Richard no le había cuestionado el asunto de nuevo y ya ni siquiera se lo había insinuado, por lo contrario Richard siempre se comportaba con él con dulzura y romanticismo. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo de una vez porque lo deseaba, porque quería estar con Richard, unirse a él y perderse en la locura de la pasión. Además aunque Richard había sido tolerante y no había presionado más a Martin sabía que lo que más deseaba Richard era hacerle el amor y sabía que Richard se resistía y que se lo acallaba.

—Anteayer…estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Con todas sus caricias yo no habría podido resistirme más pero…él fue quien se apartó…Sin embargo sé que él lo desea más que yo—Martin se dijo para sí mientras desayunaba una taza de café con galletas dentro de su departamento. Estaba sentado en la barra desayunador de su cocina. Entonces dio una mordida a una galleta mientras leía el diario.

A Martin le encantaba leer el diario cada mañana mientras tomaba su café. Como de costumbre leyó las noticas relevantes primero, luego pasó a la sección de deportes y terminó con la sección de espectáculos. El rubio estaba a punto de dejar el periódico sobre la mesa cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre un anuncio que estaba en la esquina de una de las últimas páginas. Era la sección de anuncios y vio un recuadro que ponía:

“Sex Shop: Aquí encontrarás un equipo de profesionales.

Trabajamos para que nuestros clientes encuentren en un solo lugar todo lo que deseen

para realizar todas sus fantasías en un ambiente agradable, discreto y privado!”

**_Aquí encontrarás:_ **

Lencería erótica y disfraces

Lencería masculina

Bromas para juegos sexuales y accesorios fetichistas.

Aceites, lubricantes, afrodisiacos y gran variedad de productos con feromonas.

Talleres de charlas de sexualidad para hombres, mujeres y parejas (heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales, transexuales)

Toda clase de videos porno

Cinemas de pornografía (hetero, gays, lesbianas, trans, interraciales, y una gran variedad)

Para cuando Martin terminó de leer todo el texto no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas y sintió que su corazón le palpitaba más rápidamente. Se sintió completamente abochornado por eso, lo cual le extrañó mucho puesto que si bien él no solía frecuentar esos sitios no era como si jamás hubiera entrado a alguno. Pero ahora se le venía a la mente la imagen de Richard y eso le causaba tremendo furor.

El rubio volvió a leer el anuncio y luego de nuevo. Lo leyó 4 veces en total para asimilar bien el contenido. Constantemente tapaba su boca con ambas manos sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada sobre aquel papel. Estuvo reflexionando el asunto unos minutos hasta que decidió levantarse de su lugar, tomar una ducha y salir hacía la calle.

Tomó un taxi que lo condujo hasta el lugar que ubicaba la dirección de ese lugar. Había recortado ese pequeño anuncio del periódico y lo había guardado en su bolsillo. Estaba un poco nervioso y temía que alguien lo fuese a reconocer así que llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, un gorro y una bufanda.

Ordenó al taxista detenerse al fin y al bajar caminó un techo donde volteó a ver hacía el nombre de la calle para notar que efectivamente era la dirección indicada. Caminó hasta el número indicado y se topó con un edificio con la fachada pintada en un discreto y simple color rosa, con algunos pocos adornos rojos. Aparentemente no parecía un local de juguetes sexuales. El rubio llenó sus pulmones de aire y dio un largo suspiro. No podría tratarse de otro sitio que el Sex Shop porque al acercarse a la entrada y encontrarse con un túnel que conectaba la puerta aparecía un letrero en letras pequeñas pero luminiscentes en neón que ponían “Sex Shop”.

—bien…ya estoy aquí- dijo el rubio para sí mismo. Aunque seguía con nerviosismo se armó de valor para entrar al lugar. Además temía que alguien pudiese reconocerlo si no se daba prisa.

Al entrar empezó a mirar disimuladamente la curiosa variedad de productos que estaban ahí. El lugar era amplio y estaban sólo unas pocas personas. Martin actúo lo más natural posible, cómo si frecuentara ese tipo de lugares. Pronto se acercó a una sección que ponía “Gays” donde lo que más llamó su atención fueron los dildos y vibradores. Al ver el tamaño que tenían, las formas, las texturas, los colores Martin se sonrojó mucho más. Pudo sentir como sus manos le sudaban demasiado aún a pesar de que el clima era frío y también aun cuando al parecer la calefacción del lugar no era muy elevada.

Dudando un poco tomó entre sus manos uno de ellos. No quería verse como un idiota virgen porque lo cierto era que no lo era. Hacía tiempo, a decir verdad años hacían desde que él no había estado en la cama con nadie y el hecho de que se tratase de Richard le causaba mayor inseguridad.

El dildo que había tomado se apreciaba perfectamente en su empaque transparente. El rubio lo observó algunos segundos y leyó la leyenda que ponía el empaque. De pronto una empleada del lugar se acercó a él y le dijo –oh, ese es uno que recién nos acaba de llegar ¿Le gustaría ver la muestra? – la chica entonces le señaló un estante donde estaban algunos artículos de muestra. Ella tomó un modelo igual al que estaba viendo Martin y se lo mostró.

Martin sólo trató de no ponerse nervioso ante ello.

—¿qué tan bueno es? — titubeó el rubio.

—su textura puede hacerlo llevar a usted y a su pareja a grandes momentos de placer—respondió ella. Al escucharla decir “pareja” Martin sintió que el rubor le subía hasta las orejas.

—no sé, tengo uno similar en casa y la verdad me gustaría probar algún otro—mintió Martin colocando de nuevo en su lugar el objeto.

—oh, pues tenemos gran variedad. ¿Qué le parece este? —la chica sacó otro de un aparador—es un delgado vibrador multi velocidades que tiene base de succión para sujetarse en superficies lisas además de que esta acompañado por una funda de gel suave con texturas de nódulos para incrementar el placer mide 20.3cm y la funda 15.2 cm y además brilla en la oscuridad.

—errr….parece bueno…lo tomaré en cuenta—dijo Martin. Pero lo cierto era que pensar en usar ese artículo por ahora parecía demasiado precipitado. A decir verdad le asustaba un poco.

—quizá prefiera un estimulador prostático para sensaciones fuertes, el entrenador ideal porque ayuda a relajar el esfínter. Con base de succión para sujetarse de superficies lisas—continuó la chica.

—parece bueno…¿tiene más?—Martin seguía haciéndose pasar por un experto en el tema pero sabía que no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo pues incluso ni él mismo se escuchaba seguro. La chica efectivamente empezó a notar su nerviosismo pero siguió.

—Por cierto, acaban de llegarnos unas replicas del pene de un famoso porn star—dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—me gustaría verlas— dijo el rubio aunque le estremecía pensar que se tratasen de replicas de tamaño real. Jamás había siquiera usado un dildo así que sabía que debía empezar por usar uno pequeño y no tan obsceno.

—pase por acá por favor— la chica lo condujo hacía otro cuarto que contenía muchos más productos y donde estaban dos chicas atendiendo a otras personas.

—¿sabe? En realidad también quiero saber sobre esos talleres de sexualidad…—dijo al fin Martin vacilando un poco. Se sentía como un adolescente virgen y soslayó la mirada.

-oh, tenemos talleres de sexualidad lésbico gay todos los miércoles, sábados y domingos así que ¿Por qué no se da una vuelta por aquí mañana? Lo atenderemos con gusto- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras en sus manos aún sostenía el juguete sexual. Martin parecía todavía sorprenderse cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra gay y que lo involucrara a él pero sí estaba en una relación con Richard eso lo convertía en homosexual.

Martín había pasado por una experiencia dolorosa hacía bastantes años cuando él estaba en la Universidad. En ese entonces conoció a un hombre con quien compartió habitación en la fraternidad y del cual se enamoró pero dicha relación terminó de una manera amarga cuando ese hombre decidió fijarse en otra persona y dejar a Martin con el corazón roto. Y desde aquel entonces Martin creyó que nadie podría amarlo de verdad por lo cual decidió desde ese momento no fijarse más en otro hombre y negar así su homosexualidad.

Pero desde aquello habían transcurrido 20 años y a lo largo de todo este tiempo había salido con tantas personas que había perdido la cuenta. En verdad había tenido demasiadas citas con mujeres pero jamás había estado en una verdadera relación. No lo sentía así. Pero se había resignado ya a estar solo pues imaginaba que nunca contraería nupcias con nadie.  Pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho porque su trabajo le mantenía muy entretenido.

Volviendo al presente, de pronto Martin fijó la mirada hacía unos carteles que estaban sobre una pared donde se anunciaban las proyecciones de películas gays. Tragó saliva y preguntó.

—¿a qué hora son las proyecciones?-

—oh, de este lado están los horarios- dijo la chica extendiendo la mano para señalar un tablón que anunciaba las películas y horarios.

Martin se acercó para leer y no quiso indagar mucho, sabía que desde el momento en que decidió ir a esa tienda él no debía dudar en hacer las cosas. Echó un vistazo rápido a la cartelera y decidió iniciar con una simple, que no involucrara tríos, orgías o fetiches. Seguía abrumado por todo este asunto.

Después de pagar para ver el filme y luego de unos minutos el rubio se encontró dentro de la pequeña sala donde había varias personas y así dio inicio la película. Martin permaneció en su lugar un poco pasmado pero no perdió cada detalle de la película que era bastante buena e inevitablemente le provocó cierta excitación y pudo sentir una reacción en su entrepierna que deseó no se notase. Habría deseado también ir al baño a arreglar aquel “asunto” pero quería seguir viendo la película.

Terminó al fin la película y Martin salió de esa sala sintiéndose un poco incómodo por las parejas gays que estaban a su alrededor y que al parecer estaban excitados por la película.

El rubio pasó un rato más dentro de la tienda y decidió comprar algunos productos: un dildo de textura suave, un plug, un lubricante, un libro de kamasutra gay, un par de videos pornográficos y una pequeña loción libera feromonas. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por la mayoría de lo que había ahí pero creía que de por sí lo que estaba adquiriendo ahora era precipitado siendo él un principiante.

Se dirigió a la caja e hizo el pago con tarjeta de crédito. Salió de la tienda esperando que nadie lo reconociera mirando hacía todos lados antes de atreverse a dar un paso. Cuando ya se encontraba a algunos pasos de la tienda de pronto escuchó una voz familiar.

—¡Hola Martin! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —dijo el extraño que no era otro que Benedict. Martin se detuvo sin mirar atrás acogiendo con sus brazos las bolsas plásticas negras.

—¡Benedict! ¡Hola! ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá? — respondió Martin aún atónito. No sabía cómo diablos Benedict lo había reconocido pero luego notó que el gorro se le estaba cayendo y supuso que quizá Benedict le reconoció el cabello y lo dedujo también al relacionarlo con su complexión.

—Te ves agitado… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Benedict manteniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¡estoy bien!! –dijo Martin con aparente nerviosismo que intentaba en vano disimular.

—Seguramente viniste a hacer algunas compras— dijo Benedict.

—sii…Richard y yo….—Martin titubeó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los anteojos oscuros. Ni siquiera había un solo rayo de Sol, por eso Benedict se extrañó aún más. Benedict lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dio un paso adelante para acercarse a él.

—¿Richard?...¿tenías planes con él? —preguntó Benedict. Martin supo que se estaba delatando.

—sii, íbamos a hablar sobre un asunto que Peter nos asignó— respondió Martin con astucia –y si me disculpas, tengo prisa, ¡debo irme! —Martin se giró y apresuró el paso dejando a Benedict sin poder despedirse de él.

Al fin Martin llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue sacar los juguetes sexuales y demás cosas de las bolsas. Los sostuvo entre sus manos unos momentos, los analizó desde todos los ángulos y siguió dudando de darles un uso. Al caer la noche puso la película dentro de su reproductor de dvd. Ya tenía listo el dildo y había leído las instrucciones de cómo usarlo.

Estuvo viendo la película y no tardó mucho en excitarse con el contenido. Temeroso decidió empezar a introducir el plug dentro de su cavidad anal que había lubricado previamente. Al meterlo por primera vez supo que sería doloroso si lo metía todo de golpe así que empezó a meterlo poco a poco para así dilatar la zona. Pronto encontró su punto G y no pudo evitar gemir sobretodo porque el video que estaba reproduciéndose era bastante ardiente, los chicos que salían ahí gemían muy fuerte y resultaba delicioso. Martin empezó a imaginar que estaba con Richard. Su miembro estaba erecto y lo estimulaba con una mano y con la otra dilataba su ano. Al sentir que el plug le había dilatado bien tomó el dildo y lo introdujo poco a poco sintiendo deliciosamente su textura. Sus gemidos aumentaron porque el placer que sentía por eso se hacía más y más intenso. Estaba masturbándose sin parar de pensar en su novio y de pronto gritó su nombre

–ahh Rich….

Sentía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo y esto le hizo dejar por completo las inhibiciones por lo que continuó utilizando vigorosamente el artefacto dentro de su recto. Cuando estaba justo llegando al éxtasis y en la película los gemidos de los chicos resonaban cada vez más fuertes, en medio de esa habitación tenuemente iluminada de pronto vinieron a él una serie de imágenes producto del pasado. Recordó de forma fulminante algo que realmente lo perturbó, lo suficiente para detener el acto y deslizar fuera de su ser aquel dildo. Estando fuera el juguete sexual, el rubio se incorporó en su lugar, un poco dolorido y con la frente perlada en sudor pero con la mirada perdida. Por impulso y aún sin fijar la mirada tomó el control del reproductor de dvd y detuvo la película. Después apagó el televisor.

Extrañamente Martin seguía perturbado por algo y sin más se dirigió hacía la ducha y al estar bajo el chorro de la regadera musitó.

—Ricky…Ricky…¿Por qué tú….?— de pronto el rubio se sentó sobre el piso haciéndose a sí mismo un ovillo mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su desnudo cuerpo y entonces arrojó a un lado el dildo. Martin se perdió en sus pensamientos por algunos minutos, abatido por sus recuerdos.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Martin no había logrado conciliar el sueño y rodaba continuamente entre las sábanas de su cama inquieto y ansioso. Aunque hacía unas horas había entrado en un estado de shock ahora estaba más tranquilo. Pero seguía abatido, pensando en sus dolorosos recuerdos que habían hecho mella en él por años. La causa probable de su soledad.

Martin se tranquilizó un poco más. Dejó de dar vueltas sobre su cama y se inmiscuyó aún más en sus pensamientos, con el costado de su cara hundida sobre la suave almohada. En ese preciso momento sólo una persona habitaba su mente. Una persona que le había hecho feliz pero también desdichado. Martin abrazaba otra almohada y la apretaba hacía sí a menudo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza pronunciando a la vez el mismo nombre, una y otra vez – Ricky…-

Al decir Ricky no se refería a Richard sino más bien a un hombre que había formado parte de su vida hacía un par de décadas. Un hombre llamado Frederick.

Estuvo divagando en sus propios y tortuosos recuerdos sobre Frederick y todo lo que aconteció entre ambos y no logró conciliar el sueño sino hasta, quizá, las 5 am.

Después de dormir unas pocas horas se levantó y siguió con su rutina habitual. Se dirigió primeramente al espejo del baño para divisar su reflejo en donde se notaban sus ojos enrojecidos hinchados por el llanto. Sin embargo en ese momento ya se sentía mucho mejor. Luego fue hasta la cocina y preparó el desayuno.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era al fin 31 de diciembre, las calles estaban completamente concurridas de gente animosa que se disponía a terminar los preparativos de las festividades que darían la despedida del viejo año.

Era temprano por la mañana y Martin salió de su departamento para comprar las provisiones para preparar su cena. Estaba completamente decidido a que esta fuese una noche realmente especial con Richard.

Cuando Martin llegó al piso de su departamento cargando con algunas bolsas pesadas comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos las llaves. No pudo encontrarlas de inmediato además de que debía hacer malabares para que las bolsas no cayesen al suelo. De pronto fue inevitable que casi se le cayera una bolsa pero pudo sentir como alguien la detuvo.

—déjame ayudarte—dijo la familiar voz irreconocible de Richard a quien apenas pudo ver ya que las bolsas le obstruían la vista.

—¡Richard! ¡Por favor ayúdame! —le indicó Martin y Richard así lo hizo.

Entraron finalmente a la casa y mientras Martin dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa Richard lo tomó de la cintura por detrás y lo estrechó fuertemente hacía él. En ese momento no hubo palabras, permanecieron en silencio y aquel abrazo era interpretado como un perfecto saludo. Martin se giró al fin hacía Richard y fijó su mirada hacía la de su novio y acto seguido lo besó suavemente.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más? —preguntó el mayor.

—Por su puesto. Necesito que vuelvas a ayudarme a preparar la cena. Esta vez haremos una receta diferente—contestó Martin mientras seguía abrazado de Richard.

Ambos estuvieron preparando la cena de nuevo, juntos en la tarde y luego de terminar fueron a caminar juntos por las calles nevadas. Esta vez se tomaron de las manos con menor inhibición y con mucha más ternura, entrelazando los dedos enguantados. Tuvieron unas caminatas prolongadas en donde estuvieron conversando acerca de todas las cosas buenas que les habían ocurrido en el año mientras admiraban el panorama. No podían dejar de mencionar lo maravilloso que estaba siendo su relación entre suspiros y sonrisas.

En el centro comercial esta vez entraron a una tienda donde Martin quedó admirado de una cerámica de excelsa forma, rara, de estilo chino antiguo pero con toques de color vivo. La escultura estaba bellamente iluminada con una luz roja que estaba debajo del aparador. Y Richard pudo notar lo hermosa que resultaba la mirada de Martin al ver dicha escultura. Sus ojos se iluminaban tanto que claramente delataban cuanto le había gustado así que Richard no lo pensó mucho para decidirse a comprarlo para él.

—lo quieres, ¿cierto? — dijo Richard con una lánguida sonrisa y tentando su bolsillo donde llevaba su cartera. Martin dejó de admirar la escultura por un momento y miró a Richard fijamente y con extrañeza ladeando ligeramente su cabeza preguntándose a sí mismo que traía entre manos su novio.

—bueno, no niego que es una verdadera joya artística—respondió el rubio incorporándose.

—bien…—dijo Richard y entonces pasó un brazo detrás del cuello de Martin y lo condujo para ingresar dentro de la tienda.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira cuantas cosas interesantes hay aquí! Eso se vería tan bien en mi habitación! ¡Debo llevármela! Espera un momento, Rich…—Martin se soltó de Richard y de su cartera sacó de pronto una tarjeta de crédito. Pero antes de que Martin terminara de sacarla de su cartera Richard habló dirigiéndose a una de las empleadas.

—señorita, me gustaría llevarme esa figura y también aquella que está en ese aparador. La de estilo oriental iluminada con una luz roja. Son para mi novio aquí presente…— al escuchar a Richard decir esto Martin se sonrojó de sobremanera por la afirmación que dio Richard de ser su novio a la chica que los atendía y el rubio se quedó sin palabras. Richard volteó a verlo y le sonrió pícaramente y le dio un beso suave.

—como ordene usted, señor— contestó la chica quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita y sonrojarse al enterarse de voz de Richard que Martin era novio suyo.

—Richard, no puedo aceptar que gastes tanto en mí—dijo Martin tomando el brazo de Richard.

—No es nada comparado con el hecho de que tú estés a mí lado. Sabes que jamás podría pagarte toda la felicidad que causas en mi—respondió Richard acercándose a Martin y tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas para besarla dulcemente. Martin se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto con la escultura en sus manos y los estaba observando.

—ejem…está bien, lo aceptaré por esta vez sólo para evitarme tener más momentos bochornosos, pero que sea la última vez ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Martin en un tono un poco severo hacía Richard pero aún avergonzado. Luego volteó a ver a la chica y le sonrió con cordialidad.

Después de que Richard pagara con su propia tarjeta de crédito y de que las empleadas del lugar envolvieran correctamente los artilugios ambos se marcharon hacía el departamento pues la noche estaba próxima a caer.

—oh, ¡casi lo olvidé! No he comprado el vino tinto— dijo Martin deteniéndose cuando pasaron junto a un mini super.

—¿Vino? Compremos champán—- dijo Richard y volvió a besar la mano de Martin.

—de acuerdo. Entremos a por la bebida entonces—dijo Martin y entraron en dicho lugar.

Estando dentro ambos escogieron la que mejor les pareció y cuando Martin todavía estaba observando distraído las botellas del lugar Richard le habló en un susurro y Martin volteó a verlo.

—hey…Mira Martin…—la voz de Richard sonaba suave.

—¿Qué ocu…—el rubio no terminó de pronunciar al darse cuenta que estaba tratando de decirle Richard.

—creo que deberíamos llevarnos algunos…¿no crees? —dijo Richard mientras se acercaba a Martin y de pronto le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Martin estaba totalmente ruborizado y río nerviosamente.

—está bien, de acuerdo, tu ganas…lleva…algunos—respondió Martin titubeando y se giró de nuevo hacía las botellas tratando de evadir su vista de los condones que Richard tenía en las manos.

Richard decidió no seguir intimidando a su rubio novio pero no puedo evitar reír un poco.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Llegaron al departamento y sirvieron la cena que habían preparado iluminados sólo por las tenues luces de unas velas. Pero poco degustaron de ella, por el contrario estuvieron bebiendo algunas copas de alcohol e intercambiando miradas. No hablaron mucho durante ese rato, sólo compartían miradas y sonrisas pero en medio del silencio había un ambiente muy agradable y romántico.

Había música suave puesta y sin que se dieran cuenta en un momento estaban ambos bailando alguna pieza, muy junto uno del otro, con las manos entrelazadas. En público esto no se habían atrevido a hacerlo por nada, sobretodo Martin, pero estando en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes ellos sólo se dejaban llevar por su romance sin tapujos y sin nadie que pudiera juzgarlos.

La noche era completamente suya. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo que agradecían del año que terminaba y sobre sus propósitos y proyectos juntos de ahora en adelante mientras bebían de sus copas servidas con el exquisito champán.  Ambos se fueron sintiendo cada vez más embriagados, aunque quizá no era causa total del champán sino de sus propios sentidos.

No había nada que los perturbara. Y si alguien llegase a interrumpirlos llamando al teléfono o tocando el timbre de la puerta ellos estaban completamente decididos a hacer caso omiso.

Pronto estuvieron en la habitación. Richard condujo a Martin hasta la cama suavemente y sin dejar de admirar la belleza de su mirada lo ayudó a recostarse lentamente sobre el lecho. Una vez estando ambos sobre la cama Richard se mantuvo sobre Martin mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con ternura.

—Richard…hazme el amor— musitó quedamente Martin excitado.

Y Richard le dedicó una sonrisa y sin decir nada lentamente se acercó a sus labios y le empezó a besar cada vez más profundo mientras sus manos recorrían la blanca piel de su cuerpo ardiente y sus dedos comenzaban a trazar el contorno de su torso.

—ahh— gemia el rubio.

—te amo Martin….no sabes cómo he estado deseando este momento—dijo Richard pausadamente apenas despegando sus labios que recorrían el cuerpo de Martin.

—yo también te amo, Rich…—Martin intentaba ahogar sus alaridos en el hombro de Richard quien cada vez lo tocaba con mayor desenfreno y le hacía sentir mayor placer.

Los besos que Richard proporcionaba a Martin a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo cada vez se volvieron más y más fogosos y llegando a las partes más sensibles de Martin el rubio no podía evitar estremecerse más y arquear el cuerpo.

—ahhh Rich..ard— musitaba Martin entre jadeos.

—Martin…mi precioso ángel—gemía Richard y después siguió succionando su cuello. Desesperadamente Richard empezó a desnudar por completo a Martin comenzando por quitarle la camisa y Martin también desabotonó la camisa de Richard y lo despojó de ella. Volvieron a abrazarse y a unir al mismo tiempo sus labios. Richard adentraba su lengua dentro de la boca de Martin mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle el zipper de su bragueta. Luego Richard introdujo una mano dentro del pantalón de su rubio novio encontrándose con el bulto de su sexo que ya se sentía ardiente.

—ahhh…—jadeaba Martin más fuerte y aferraba sus manos a la cabeza de Richard entre peinando sus oscuros cabellos entre sus dedos.

Richard no podía parar de acariciar el miembro de su rubio novio y sabía que necesitaba terminar de desvestirlo para admirarlo mejor.  Bajó entonces apresuradamente el pantalón de Martin y se lo quitó por completo dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior.

Richard se detuvo por un momento para apreciar a su rubio novio semidesnudo, jadeante, abochornado a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Martin le ayudó a Richard a quitarse el pantalón también y con algo de nerviosismo logró despojarlo por completo de la prenda notando que Richard llevaba puesta ropa interior de color azul oscuro. El nerviosismo de Martin le enternecía a Richard de sobremanera y una vez que Martin se incorporó Richard lo volvió a besar.

La mano de Richard se introdujo debajo de la ropa interior de Martin y así fue como se encontró con su miembro que se encontraba endurecido. Seguía besando sus dulces labios y comenzó a masturbarlo latentemente. Martin intentó ahogar sus gemidos en medio de aquel apasionado beso porque Richard no quería separar sus labios de los suyos. Estaba siendo una sensación malditamente placentera. Martin inclinaba su cabeza hacía un lado y hacía otro mientras sentía como un tipo de electricidad le recorría todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

—ahhhh!!! –gritó Martin al sentir que Richard tiraba hacía arriba más y más vigorosamente de su pene. Martin se aferraba  más y más a la espalda de Richard, o de lo que pudiese encontrar a su paso. Su mente estaba nublada, quizá por la deliciosa mezcla de lascivia y alcohol. Pero aunque estaba un poco mareado también estaba perfectamente consciente del excitante momento y lo estaba disfrutando en demasía.

—Quiero sentir toda tu hermosa piel…—decía Richard gimiendo.

—ahhh Richard!! — Martin estaba sintiéndose demasiado fogoso.

Al fin Richard le quitó la ropa interior y pudo admirar su blanco cuerpo totalmente desnudo y en particular se detuvo para apreciar la forma de su pene erecto. La luz tenue de la habitación y el sonrojo de las mejillas de Martin hipnotizaban a Richard. Era demasiado perfecto tenerlo así, desprovisto,  privado de prenda alguna, vulnerable, sólo para él.

Richard empezó a besar su clavícula con mayor desenfreno mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos el miembro endurecido de su rubio novio.

—quiero probar cada parte de ti— dijo Richard sensualmente y en un momento acercó su boca hacía el rígido falo y comenzó a lamer su glande. Martin se estremeció en un mar de sensaciones placenteras se apoderaron de él. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo tapando su boca con una mano mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de la lengua de Richard relamiendo su enrojecido glande.

—ahhhh…ahhhhh— gemía el rubio sin poder parar. Seguía tapando su boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Richard y luego trató de mantenerla ahí, chupando su polla. Pronto sintió como Richard empezaba a introducir su pene en su totalidad dentro de su boca y con esto la respiración del rubio se agitó mucho más. Comenzó a sentir cómo un mar de fuego le invadía el vientre.

Richard empezó a succionar y succionar cada vez más y más rápido y Martin no podía dejar de arquear involuntariamente su espalda y podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban por tanto placer.

Richard lo volvió a besar deliberadamente por todo el cuerpo y lo tomó entre sus fuertes brazos para recostarlo sobre la cama lentamente. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios de una forma tierna y Martin dio un respingo cuando sintió que Richard empezaba a introducir un dedo dentro de su cavidad.

—ahhh— gimió Martin ahogadamente mientras seguía uniendo sus labios a los de Richard.

—quiero devorarte….devorarte entero….—decía Richard mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel.

—no…espera…..

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó extrañado Richard mirándole a los ojos.

—usa eso primero— respondió Martin jadeante señalando hacía el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Se trataba de una caja y Richard la abrió y notó que dentro había un lubricante que al parecer era ponía “sabor a chocolate”. Richard sonrió pícaramente. Se acercó de nuevo a Martin y destapó el recipiente y con un dedo comenzó a untarlo no sobre la entrada de Martin, sino sobre su propio pene erecto. Martin estaba demasiado excitado para hacer preguntas sobre eso. Miró el imponente pene de Richard por unos momentos y de súbito se acercó a él para empezar a lamerlo pero no tardó en introducirlo por completo dentro de su boca. Richard sintió jodidamente delicioso aquel acto y Martin lo succionaba cada vez más rápido, con desesperación. Richard sentía demasiado bien la calidez de la boca de su rubio novio cubriendo su miembro.

—ahhhg— gimió fuertemente Richard.

Pasado un rato Richard hizo que Martin se detuviera y volvió a tumbarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima de él.

—ahora…abre tus piernas …mi amor— dijo Richard en un ronroneo y Martin sintió una inmensa lujuria por la petición de Richard y la forma en la que lo había llamado “mi amor”.

En cuanto Martin abrió sus piernas pudo sentir como el cálido dedo de Richard embadurnado con el mencionado lubricante saborizado comenzaba a introducirse dentro su ser.

—es un poco estrecho…—siseó Richard.

Su dedo estuvo hurgando unos minutos hasta que Martin dio un gemido muy fuerte, retorciendo todo su cuerpo y agarrando con más fuerza las sábanas. Richard había encontrado su punto prostático y era una sensación deliciosa que el rubio no había podido experimentar en tantos años que creía haberlo olvidado. Estaba en un álgido punto de éxtasis. Era algo que ni el dildo había podido hacerlo sentir y si eso se lo provocaba un solo dedo no sabía lo que pasaría cuando tuviera el miembro completo de su amante dentro de sí.

Los gemidos seguían resonando por toda la habitación y Richard introdujo un segundo dedo dentro, girándolo precautoriamente para no lastimarlo pero deseando que se dilatara bien pronto.

—aahhh, Rich…deja de hacer eso ya, te necesito dentro de una vez…ahh— dijo Martin que ya no podía contenerse más, su piel ardía de deseo y solo la unión de sus cuerpos podría satisfacerlo.

Richard se moría por tomar su cuerpo pero quiso provocar a Martin un poco más. Era demasiado sensual ver al rubio suplicar por eso. Continuó dilatando su cavidad sin pronunciar palabra.

—¡maldición, Richard! ¡Haaaaazlo ya! —imploró Martin.

Sin más, Richard se incorporó y rápidamente destapó un condón para ponérselo pero Martin lo interrumpió.

—No. No lo uses. Quiero sentirte piel a piel.

Richard arrojó el condón a un lado y después colocó las piernas del rubio alrededor suyo. Lentamente comenzó a rozar la cabeza de su pene con la entrada de Martin quien sólo se mordía los labios.

—ahhh Rich…hazlo…dijiste que querías devorarme ¿no es así? —musitó el rubio y haló a Richard besándolo frenéticamente.

Finalmente Richard empezó a introducir su duro miembro dentro de la cavidad de Martin, poco a poco para no lastimarlo. Martin pudo sentir una explosión de placeres no sólo por el exquisito momento de ser poseído por otro hombre, sino porque finalmente estaba uniendo su cuerpo con el de la persona que más amaba. Al fin le estaba entregando su cuerpo al hombre que lo hacía feliz.

—sólo falta un poco más…—dijo Richard en un susurro.

—está bien, métela toda…—suspiró Martin.

—no quiero lastimarte…—afirmó Richard. Por lo estrecho que estaba Martin supo que no había tenido sexo con nadie por lo que creyó que efectivamente Martin era virgen y casto y eso le perturbaba un poco. Le hacía sentir un poco culpable el hecho de ser su primera vez, cómo él creía.

Richard introducía cada vez más su miembro y Martin se aferraba a su espalda y no pudo evitar arañarlo un poco cuando sintió que el pene de Richard había entrado por completo.

—ahhhhggg— gritó Martin al sentir todo ese pedazo dentro de él. Un poco preocupado Richard quiso calmarlo besando sus labios dulcemente.

No tardó mucho en empezar a moverse dentro de él y empezó a embestir gradualmente. La sensación de tener ese miembro grande de Richard mezclado con la deliciosa sensación térmica del lubricante le hicieron ver a Martin miles de colores dentro de la habitación a media luz. Podía además sentir la bien definida forma de sus testículos rozar una y otra vez con la piel de sus glúteos cada vez que la penetración se deslizaba una y otra vez.

—ahhh— la habitación resonaba en gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes. Las embestidas se volvían más fuertes a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y además Martin también movía sus caderas en un vaivén, aferrándose siempre a la fuerte espalda de su amante. Se sentía protegido por él. Al fin sus mentes y sus cuerpos estaban en una deliciosa cópula. La lujuria los dominaba y la pasión los impulsaba a continuar.

El miembro de Richard era más grande de lo que Martin imaginaba y sentía cómo se deslizaba entrando y saliendo dentro de su ser. Cuando Richard lo embistió con mayor potencia Martin sintió como si su cuerpo fuese a absorberlo entero y sentía su vientre arder.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados en sudor, su temperatura corporal era tan alta que ni siquiera podían percibir que la calefacción del lugar era insuficiente. Por la ventana podía divisarse la luz de una preciosa luna llena, testigo de la entrega de sus bajas pasiones, y los bordes de la ventana cubriéndose más y más de nieve.

—ahhhh—Richard masturbaba de nuevo a su rubio amante.

—Te amo Rich…ard! —gritó el rubio.

—yo también te amo, mucho más—respondió Richard.

—creo que…

—¿qué?...—preguntó Richard sin dejar de embestir.

—creo que yaaaa….—no tardó mucho para que Martin dejara salir toda su semilla derramándose en el vientre de ambos y entonces Richard empezó a lamer su pene para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota del blanquecino líquido.

Richard volvía a embestirlo y Martin contraía sus músculos en lo mayor posible, comprimiendo desde dentro de su ser el miembro entero de su novio. De pronto Martin pudo sentir un calor exquisito que le invadía las entrañas. Era la semilla de Richard que con violencia salía en propulsión dentro de él.  Al fin la conjunción de sus cuerpos estaba completa. Habían llegado a la cúspide del éxtasis juntos.

Se abrazaron y se besaron arrebatadamente cómo si necesitasen expresar con aquel beso cuanto agradecían a la vida haberse unido en uno solo sin importar los prejuicios que los demás trataran de imponerles y de pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanadas del Big Ben que anunciaba el término del año. Y también se hicieron presentes el ruido de la gente bulliciosa que celebraba en las calles la llegada del año nuevo y el sonido ensordecedor de los fuegos artificiales que salpicaban de colores el cielo.

Habían pasado un momento tan especial e inolvidable juntos al termino de ese ciclo. Habían terminado un año juntos y habían empezado un año nuevo juntos, haciendo el amor. Nada más importaba. Richard seguía dentro de él y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron. Al fin Richard salió de él y Martin se recostó exhausto pero inmensamente feliz con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus labios que no podía dejar de gesticular.

El ruido de fuera aumentaba.

—se supone que es ahora cuando debemos pedir nuestros deseos de año nuevo ¿no? —dijo Richard.

—el mío ya se ha cumplido— dijo Martin aún exhausto sonriendo.

—yo sí deseo pedir uno, uno que perdure por siempre y ese deseo es, tener tu amor eternamente— Richard le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuerpo hasta que su mano se encontró con la mano de Martin y entrelazaron los dedos tiernamente.

—sospecho que no habrá nadie más para mí que tú, Ricky— dijo Martin incorporándose a pesar de estar un poco dolorido—¡te amo!

—soy demasiado feliz por tenerte a mi lado- dijo Richard y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente y despacio. Luego Richard se recostó sobre el pecho de Martin abrazándolo fuertemente.

—pidamos por un año nuevo juntos, Ricky— Martin acariciaba su oscuro cabello y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Y así permanecieron juntos, abrazados. Y así planearon dormir juntos toda la noche, con sus cuerpos desnudos apenas cubiertos con las delgadas y blancas sábanas y la luz de la luna asomada por la ventana.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Okay, espero que os haya gustado un poco =)

Cómo siempre me ha salido bastante largo el capítulo y he tenido que recortarlo pero lo principal ha quedado plasmado, la deliciosa escena de sexo. El próximo capítulo traerá algunas sorpresas.

No es obligatorio pero me haría muy feliz algún comentario vuestro *u*

 

 

 

 

 

Bien, yo solo voy a decir…¡Perdón Richard! ¡Perdón Martin! xD

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 4 – Sublime conjunción**

Amanecía y la molesta alarma anunciaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Habían transcurrido unos 4 días desde Navidad y pronto el mundo iniciaría los preparativos para año nuevo. En todo ese tiempo en que la mente de Martin se mantuvo ocupada con respecto a Benedict y lo acontecido en Navidad por lo que no se había detenido a pensar bien sobre tener sexo con Richard. Le había frustrado el hecho de que aquel día en el que finalmente se había decidido a tomar las riendas y hacer el amor con él Benedict hubiera llegado a importunar. Sabía que no era culpa de Benedict pero el caso era que a raíz de eso había regresado su cobardía.

Por su parte Richard no le había cuestionado el asunto de nuevo y ya ni siquiera se lo había insinuado, por lo contrario Richard siempre se comportaba con él con dulzura y romanticismo. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo de una vez porque lo deseaba, porque quería estar con Richard, unirse a él y perderse en la locura de la pasión. Además aunque Richard había sido tolerante y no había presionado más a Martin sabía que lo que más deseaba Richard era hacerle el amor y sabía que Richard se resistía y que se lo acallaba.

—Anteayer…estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Con todas sus caricias yo no habría podido resistirme más pero…él fue quien se apartó…Sin embargo sé que él lo desea más que yo—Martin se dijo para sí mientras desayunaba una taza de café con galletas dentro de su departamento. Estaba sentado en la barra desayunador de su cocina. Entonces dio una mordida a una galleta mientras leía el diario.

A Martin le encantaba leer el diario cada mañana mientras tomaba su café. Como de costumbre leyó las noticas relevantes primero, luego pasó a la sección de deportes y terminó con la sección de espectáculos. El rubio estaba a punto de dejar el periódico sobre la mesa cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre un anuncio que estaba en la esquina de una de las últimas páginas. Era la sección de anuncios y vio un recuadro que ponía:

“Sex Shop: Aquí encontrarás un equipo de profesionales.

Trabajamos para que nuestros clientes encuentren en un solo lugar todo lo que deseen

para realizar todas sus fantasías en un ambiente agradable, discreto y privado!”

**_Aquí encontrarás:_ **

Lencería erótica y disfraces

Lencería masculina

Bromas para juegos sexuales y accesorios fetichistas.

Aceites, lubricantes, afrodisiacos y gran variedad de productos con feromonas.

Talleres de charlas de sexualidad para hombres, mujeres y parejas (heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales, transexuales)

Toda clase de videos porno

Cinemas de pornografía (hetero, gays, lesbianas, trans, interraciales, y una gran variedad)

Para cuando Martin terminó de leer todo el texto no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas y sintió que su corazón le palpitaba más rápidamente. Se sintió completamente abochornado por eso, lo cual le extrañó mucho puesto que si bien él no solía frecuentar esos sitios no era como si jamás hubiera entrado a alguno. Pero ahora se le venía a la mente la imagen de Richard y eso le causaba tremendo furor.

El rubio volvió a leer el anuncio y luego de nuevo. Lo leyó 4 veces en total para asimilar bien el contenido. Constantemente tapaba su boca con ambas manos sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada sobre aquel papel. Estuvo reflexionando el asunto unos minutos hasta que decidió levantarse de su lugar, tomar una ducha y salir hacía la calle.

Tomó un taxi que lo condujo hasta el lugar que ubicaba la dirección de ese lugar. Había recortado ese pequeño anuncio del periódico y lo había guardado en su bolsillo. Estaba un poco nervioso y temía que alguien lo fuese a reconocer así que llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, un gorro y una bufanda.

Ordenó al taxista detenerse al fin y al bajar caminó un techo donde volteó a ver hacía el nombre de la calle para notar que efectivamente era la dirección indicada. Caminó hasta el número indicado y se topó con un edificio con la fachada pintada en un discreto y simple color rosa, con algunos pocos adornos rojos. Aparentemente no parecía un local de juguetes sexuales. El rubio llenó sus pulmones de aire y dio un largo suspiro. No podría tratarse de otro sitio que el Sex Shop porque al acercarse a la entrada y encontrarse con un túnel que conectaba la puerta aparecía un letrero en letras pequeñas pero luminiscentes en neón que ponían “Sex Shop”.

—bien…ya estoy aquí- dijo el rubio para sí mismo. Aunque seguía con nerviosismo se armó de valor para entrar al lugar. Además temía que alguien pudiese reconocerlo si no se daba prisa.

Al entrar empezó a mirar disimuladamente la curiosa variedad de productos que estaban ahí. El lugar era amplio y estaban sólo unas pocas personas. Martin actúo lo más natural posible, cómo si frecuentara ese tipo de lugares. Pronto se acercó a una sección que ponía “Gays” donde lo que más llamó su atención fueron los dildos y vibradores. Al ver el tamaño que tenían, las formas, las texturas, los colores Martin se sonrojó mucho más. Pudo sentir como sus manos le sudaban demasiado aún a pesar de que el clima era frío y también aun cuando al parecer la calefacción del lugar no era muy elevada.

Dudando un poco tomó entre sus manos uno de ellos. No quería verse como un idiota virgen porque lo cierto era que no lo era. Hacía tiempo, a decir verdad años hacían desde que él no había estado en la cama con nadie y el hecho de que se tratase de Richard le causaba mayor inseguridad.

El dildo que había tomado se apreciaba perfectamente en su empaque transparente. El rubio lo observó algunos segundos y leyó la leyenda que ponía el empaque. De pronto una empleada del lugar se acercó a él y le dijo –oh, ese es uno que recién nos acaba de llegar ¿Le gustaría ver la muestra? – la chica entonces le señaló un estante donde estaban algunos artículos de muestra. Ella tomó un modelo igual al que estaba viendo Martin y se lo mostró.

Martin sólo trató de no ponerse nervioso ante ello.

—¿qué tan bueno es? — titubeó el rubio.

—su textura puede hacerlo llevar a usted y a su pareja a grandes momentos de placer—respondió ella. Al escucharla decir “pareja” Martin sintió que el rubor le subía hasta las orejas.

—no sé, tengo uno similar en casa y la verdad me gustaría probar algún otro—mintió Martin colocando de nuevo en su lugar el objeto.

—oh, pues tenemos gran variedad. ¿Qué le parece este? —la chica sacó otro de un aparador—es un delgado vibrador multi velocidades que tiene base de succión para sujetarse en superficies lisas además de que esta acompañado por una funda de gel suave con texturas de nódulos para incrementar el placer mide 20.3cm y la funda 15.2 cm y además brilla en la oscuridad.

—errr….parece bueno…lo tomaré en cuenta—dijo Martin. Pero lo cierto era que pensar en usar ese artículo por ahora parecía demasiado precipitado. A decir verdad le asustaba un poco.

—quizá prefiera un estimulador prostático para sensaciones fuertes, el entrenador ideal porque ayuda a relajar el esfínter. Con base de succión para sujetarse de superficies lisas—continuó la chica.

—parece bueno…¿tiene más?—Martin seguía haciéndose pasar por un experto en el tema pero sabía que no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo pues incluso ni él mismo se escuchaba seguro. La chica efectivamente empezó a notar su nerviosismo pero siguió.

—Por cierto, acaban de llegarnos unas replicas del pene de un famoso porn star—dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—me gustaría verlas— dijo el rubio aunque le estremecía pensar que se tratasen de replicas de tamaño real. Jamás había siquiera usado un dildo así que sabía que debía empezar por usar uno pequeño y no tan obsceno.

—pase por acá por favor— la chica lo condujo hacía otro cuarto que contenía muchos más productos y donde estaban dos chicas atendiendo a otras personas.

—¿sabe? En realidad también quiero saber sobre esos talleres de sexualidad…—dijo al fin Martin vacilando un poco. Se sentía como un adolescente virgen y soslayó la mirada.

-oh, tenemos talleres de sexualidad lésbico gay todos los miércoles, sábados y domingos así que ¿Por qué no se da una vuelta por aquí mañana? Lo atenderemos con gusto- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras en sus manos aún sostenía el juguete sexual. Martin parecía todavía sorprenderse cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra gay y que lo involucrara a él pero sí estaba en una relación con Richard eso lo convertía en homosexual.

Martín había pasado por una experiencia dolorosa hacía bastantes años cuando él estaba en la Universidad. En ese entonces conoció a un hombre con quien compartió habitación en la fraternidad y del cual se enamoró pero dicha relación terminó de una manera amarga cuando ese hombre decidió fijarse en otra persona y dejar a Martin con el corazón roto. Y desde aquel entonces Martin creyó que nadie podría amarlo de verdad por lo cual decidió desde ese momento no fijarse más en otro hombre y negar así su homosexualidad.

Pero desde aquello habían transcurrido 20 años y a lo largo de todo este tiempo había salido con tantas personas que había perdido la cuenta. En verdad había tenido demasiadas citas con mujeres pero jamás había estado en una verdadera relación. No lo sentía así. Pero se había resignado ya a estar solo pues imaginaba que nunca contraería nupcias con nadie.  Pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho porque su trabajo le mantenía muy entretenido.

Volviendo al presente, de pronto Martin fijó la mirada hacía unos carteles que estaban sobre una pared donde se anunciaban las proyecciones de películas gays. Tragó saliva y preguntó.

—¿a qué hora son las proyecciones?-

—oh, de este lado están los horarios- dijo la chica extendiendo la mano para señalar un tablón que anunciaba las películas y horarios.

Martin se acercó para leer y no quiso indagar mucho, sabía que desde el momento en que decidió ir a esa tienda él no debía dudar en hacer las cosas. Echó un vistazo rápido a la cartelera y decidió iniciar con una simple, que no involucrara tríos, orgías o fetiches. Seguía abrumado por todo este asunto.

Después de pagar para ver el filme y luego de unos minutos el rubio se encontró dentro de la pequeña sala donde había varias personas y así dio inicio la película. Martin permaneció en su lugar un poco pasmado pero no perdió cada detalle de la película que era bastante buena e inevitablemente le provocó cierta excitación y pudo sentir una reacción en su entrepierna que deseó no se notase. Habría deseado también ir al baño a arreglar aquel “asunto” pero quería seguir viendo la película.

Terminó al fin la película y Martin salió de esa sala sintiéndose un poco incómodo por las parejas gays que estaban a su alrededor y que al parecer estaban excitados por la película.

El rubio pasó un rato más dentro de la tienda y decidió comprar algunos productos: un dildo de textura suave, un plug, un lubricante, un libro de kamasutra gay, un par de videos pornográficos y una pequeña loción libera feromonas. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por la mayoría de lo que había ahí pero creía que de por sí lo que estaba adquiriendo ahora era precipitado siendo él un principiante.

Se dirigió a la caja e hizo el pago con tarjeta de crédito. Salió de la tienda esperando que nadie lo reconociera mirando hacía todos lados antes de atreverse a dar un paso. Cuando ya se encontraba a algunos pasos de la tienda de pronto escuchó una voz familiar.

—¡Hola Martin! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —dijo el extraño que no era otro que Benedict. Martin se detuvo sin mirar atrás acogiendo con sus brazos las bolsas plásticas negras.

—¡Benedict! ¡Hola! ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá? — respondió Martin aún atónito. No sabía cómo diablos Benedict lo había reconocido pero luego notó que el gorro se le estaba cayendo y supuso que quizá Benedict le reconoció el cabello y lo dedujo también al relacionarlo con su complexión.

—Te ves agitado… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Benedict manteniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¡estoy bien!! –dijo Martin con aparente nerviosismo que intentaba en vano disimular.

—Seguramente viniste a hacer algunas compras— dijo Benedict.

—sii…Richard y yo….—Martin titubeó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los anteojos oscuros. Ni siquiera había un solo rayo de Sol, por eso Benedict se extrañó aún más. Benedict lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dio un paso adelante para acercarse a él.

—¿Richard?...¿tenías planes con él? —preguntó Benedict. Martin supo que se estaba delatando.

—sii, íbamos a hablar sobre un asunto que Peter nos asignó— respondió Martin con astucia –y si me disculpas, tengo prisa, ¡debo irme! —Martin se giró y apresuró el paso dejando a Benedict sin poder despedirse de él.

Al fin Martin llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue sacar los juguetes sexuales y demás cosas de las bolsas. Los sostuvo entre sus manos unos momentos, los analizó desde todos los ángulos y siguió dudando de darles un uso. Al caer la noche puso la película dentro de su reproductor de dvd. Ya tenía listo el dildo y había leído las instrucciones de cómo usarlo.

Estuvo viendo la película y no tardó mucho en excitarse con el contenido. Temeroso decidió empezar a introducir el plug dentro de su cavidad anal que había lubricado previamente. Al meterlo por primera vez supo que sería doloroso si lo metía todo de golpe así que empezó a meterlo poco a poco para así dilatar la zona. Pronto encontró su punto G y no pudo evitar gemir sobretodo porque el video que estaba reproduciéndose era bastante ardiente, los chicos que salían ahí gemían muy fuerte y resultaba delicioso. Martin empezó a imaginar que estaba con Richard. Su miembro estaba erecto y lo estimulaba con una mano y con la otra dilataba su ano. Al sentir que el plug le había dilatado bien tomó el dildo y lo introdujo poco a poco sintiendo deliciosamente su textura. Sus gemidos aumentaron porque el placer que sentía por eso se hacía más y más intenso. Estaba masturbándose sin parar de pensar en su novio y de pronto gritó su nombre

–ahh Rich….

Sentía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo y esto le hizo dejar por completo las inhibiciones por lo que continuó utilizando vigorosamente el artefacto dentro de su recto. Cuando estaba justo llegando al éxtasis y en la película los gemidos de los chicos resonaban cada vez más fuertes, en medio de esa habitación tenuemente iluminada de pronto vinieron a él una serie de imágenes producto del pasado. Recordó de forma fulminante algo que realmente lo perturbó, lo suficiente para detener el acto y deslizar fuera de su ser aquel dildo. Estando fuera el juguete sexual, el rubio se incorporó en su lugar, un poco dolorido y con la frente perlada en sudor pero con la mirada perdida. Por impulso y aún sin fijar la mirada tomó el control del reproductor de dvd y detuvo la película. Después apagó el televisor.

Extrañamente Martin seguía perturbado por algo y sin más se dirigió hacía la ducha y al estar bajo el chorro de la regadera musitó.

—Ricky…Ricky…¿Por qué tú….?— de pronto el rubio se sentó sobre el piso haciéndose a sí mismo un ovillo mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su desnudo cuerpo y entonces arrojó a un lado el dildo. Martin se perdió en sus pensamientos por algunos minutos, abatido por sus recuerdos.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Martin no había logrado conciliar el sueño y rodaba continuamente entre las sábanas de su cama inquieto y ansioso. Aunque hacía unas horas había entrado en un estado de shock ahora estaba más tranquilo. Pero seguía abatido, pensando en sus dolorosos recuerdos que habían hecho mella en él por años. La causa probable de su soledad.

Martin se tranquilizó un poco más. Dejó de dar vueltas sobre su cama y se inmiscuyó aún más en sus pensamientos, con el costado de su cara hundida sobre la suave almohada. En ese preciso momento sólo una persona habitaba su mente. Una persona que le había hecho feliz pero también desdichado. Martin abrazaba otra almohada y la apretaba hacía sí a menudo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza pronunciando a la vez el mismo nombre, una y otra vez – Ricky…-

Al decir Ricky no se refería a Richard sino más bien a un hombre que había formado parte de su vida hacía un par de décadas. Un hombre llamado Frederick.

Estuvo divagando en sus propios y tortuosos recuerdos sobre Frederick y todo lo que aconteció entre ambos y no logró conciliar el sueño sino hasta, quizá, las 5 am.

Después de dormir unas pocas horas se levantó y siguió con su rutina habitual. Se dirigió primeramente al espejo del baño para divisar su reflejo en donde se notaban sus ojos enrojecidos hinchados por el llanto. Sin embargo en ese momento ya se sentía mucho mejor. Luego fue hasta la cocina y preparó el desayuno.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era al fin 31 de diciembre, las calles estaban completamente concurridas de gente animosa que se disponía a terminar los preparativos de las festividades que darían la despedida del viejo año.

Era temprano por la mañana y Martin salió de su departamento para comprar las provisiones para preparar su cena. Estaba completamente decidido a que esta fuese una noche realmente especial con Richard.

Cuando Martin llegó al piso de su departamento cargando con algunas bolsas pesadas comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos las llaves. No pudo encontrarlas de inmediato además de que debía hacer malabares para que las bolsas no cayesen al suelo. De pronto fue inevitable que casi se le cayera una bolsa pero pudo sentir como alguien la detuvo.

—déjame ayudarte—dijo la familiar voz irreconocible de Richard a quien apenas pudo ver ya que las bolsas le obstruían la vista.

—¡Richard! ¡Por favor ayúdame! —le indicó Martin y Richard así lo hizo.

Entraron finalmente a la casa y mientras Martin dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa Richard lo tomó de la cintura por detrás y lo estrechó fuertemente hacía él. En ese momento no hubo palabras, permanecieron en silencio y aquel abrazo era interpretado como un perfecto saludo. Martin se giró al fin hacía Richard y fijó su mirada hacía la de su novio y acto seguido lo besó suavemente.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más? —preguntó el mayor.

—Por su puesto. Necesito que vuelvas a ayudarme a preparar la cena. Esta vez haremos una receta diferente—contestó Martin mientras seguía abrazado de Richard.

Ambos estuvieron preparando la cena de nuevo, juntos en la tarde y luego de terminar fueron a caminar juntos por las calles nevadas. Esta vez se tomaron de las manos con menor inhibición y con mucha más ternura, entrelazando los dedos enguantados. Tuvieron unas caminatas prolongadas en donde estuvieron conversando acerca de todas las cosas buenas que les habían ocurrido en el año mientras admiraban el panorama. No podían dejar de mencionar lo maravilloso que estaba siendo su relación entre suspiros y sonrisas.

En el centro comercial esta vez entraron a una tienda donde Martin quedó admirado de una cerámica de excelsa forma, rara, de estilo chino antiguo pero con toques de color vivo. La escultura estaba bellamente iluminada con una luz roja que estaba debajo del aparador. Y Richard pudo notar lo hermosa que resultaba la mirada de Martin al ver dicha escultura. Sus ojos se iluminaban tanto que claramente delataban cuanto le había gustado así que Richard no lo pensó mucho para decidirse a comprarlo para él.

—lo quieres, ¿cierto? — dijo Richard con una lánguida sonrisa y tentando su bolsillo donde llevaba su cartera. Martin dejó de admirar la escultura por un momento y miró a Richard fijamente y con extrañeza ladeando ligeramente su cabeza preguntándose a sí mismo que traía entre manos su novio.

—bueno, no niego que es una verdadera joya artística—respondió el rubio incorporándose.

—bien…—dijo Richard y entonces pasó un brazo detrás del cuello de Martin y lo condujo para ingresar dentro de la tienda.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira cuantas cosas interesantes hay aquí! Eso se vería tan bien en mi habitación! ¡Debo llevármela! Espera un momento, Rich…—Martin se soltó de Richard y de su cartera sacó de pronto una tarjeta de crédito. Pero antes de que Martin terminara de sacarla de su cartera Richard habló dirigiéndose a una de las empleadas.

—señorita, me gustaría llevarme esa figura y también aquella que está en ese aparador. La de estilo oriental iluminada con una luz roja. Son para mi novio aquí presente…— al escuchar a Richard decir esto Martin se sonrojó de sobremanera por la afirmación que dio Richard de ser su novio a la chica que los atendía y el rubio se quedó sin palabras. Richard volteó a verlo y le sonrió pícaramente y le dio un beso suave.

—como ordene usted, señor— contestó la chica quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita y sonrojarse al enterarse de voz de Richard que Martin era novio suyo.

—Richard, no puedo aceptar que gastes tanto en mí—dijo Martin tomando el brazo de Richard.

—No es nada comparado con el hecho de que tú estés a mí lado. Sabes que jamás podría pagarte toda la felicidad que causas en mi—respondió Richard acercándose a Martin y tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas para besarla dulcemente. Martin se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto con la escultura en sus manos y los estaba observando.

—ejem…está bien, lo aceptaré por esta vez sólo para evitarme tener más momentos bochornosos, pero que sea la última vez ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Martin en un tono un poco severo hacía Richard pero aún avergonzado. Luego volteó a ver a la chica y le sonrió con cordialidad.

Después de que Richard pagara con su propia tarjeta de crédito y de que las empleadas del lugar envolvieran correctamente los artilugios ambos se marcharon hacía el departamento pues la noche estaba próxima a caer.

—oh, ¡casi lo olvidé! No he comprado el vino tinto— dijo Martin deteniéndose cuando pasaron junto a un mini super.

—¿Vino? Compremos champán—- dijo Richard y volvió a besar la mano de Martin.

—de acuerdo. Entremos a por la bebida entonces—dijo Martin y entraron en dicho lugar.

Estando dentro ambos escogieron la que mejor les pareció y cuando Martin todavía estaba observando distraído las botellas del lugar Richard le habló en un susurro y Martin volteó a verlo.

—hey…Mira Martin…—la voz de Richard sonaba suave.

—¿Qué ocu…—el rubio no terminó de pronunciar al darse cuenta que estaba tratando de decirle Richard.

—creo que deberíamos llevarnos algunos…¿no crees? —dijo Richard mientras se acercaba a Martin y de pronto le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Martin estaba totalmente ruborizado y río nerviosamente.

—está bien, de acuerdo, tu ganas…lleva…algunos—respondió Martin titubeando y se giró de nuevo hacía las botellas tratando de evadir su vista de los condones que Richard tenía en las manos.

Richard decidió no seguir intimidando a su rubio novio pero no puedo evitar reír un poco.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Llegaron al departamento y sirvieron la cena que habían preparado iluminados sólo por las tenues luces de unas velas. Pero poco degustaron de ella, por el contrario estuvieron bebiendo algunas copas de alcohol e intercambiando miradas. No hablaron mucho durante ese rato, sólo compartían miradas y sonrisas pero en medio del silencio había un ambiente muy agradable y romántico.

Había música suave puesta y sin que se dieran cuenta en un momento estaban ambos bailando alguna pieza, muy junto uno del otro, con las manos entrelazadas. En público esto no se habían atrevido a hacerlo por nada, sobretodo Martin, pero estando en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes ellos sólo se dejaban llevar por su romance sin tapujos y sin nadie que pudiera juzgarlos.

La noche era completamente suya. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo que agradecían del año que terminaba y sobre sus propósitos y proyectos juntos de ahora en adelante mientras bebían de sus copas servidas con el exquisito champán.  Ambos se fueron sintiendo cada vez más embriagados, aunque quizá no era causa total del champán sino de sus propios sentidos.

No había nada que los perturbara. Y si alguien llegase a interrumpirlos llamando al teléfono o tocando el timbre de la puerta ellos estaban completamente decididos a hacer caso omiso.

Pronto estuvieron en la habitación. Richard condujo a Martin hasta la cama suavemente y sin dejar de admirar la belleza de su mirada lo ayudó a recostarse lentamente sobre el lecho. Una vez estando ambos sobre la cama Richard se mantuvo sobre Martin mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con ternura.

—Richard…hazme el amor— musitó quedamente Martin excitado.

Y Richard le dedicó una sonrisa y sin decir nada lentamente se acercó a sus labios y le empezó a besar cada vez más profundo mientras sus manos recorrían la blanca piel de su cuerpo ardiente y sus dedos comenzaban a trazar el contorno de su torso.

—ahh— gemia el rubio.

—te amo Martin….no sabes cómo he estado deseando este momento—dijo Richard pausadamente apenas despegando sus labios que recorrían el cuerpo de Martin.

—yo también te amo, Rich…—Martin intentaba ahogar sus alaridos en el hombro de Richard quien cada vez lo tocaba con mayor desenfreno y le hacía sentir mayor placer.

Los besos que Richard proporcionaba a Martin a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo cada vez se volvieron más y más fogosos y llegando a las partes más sensibles de Martin el rubio no podía evitar estremecerse más y arquear el cuerpo.

—ahhh Rich..ard— musitaba Martin entre jadeos.

—Martin…mi precioso ángel—gemía Richard y después siguió succionando su cuello. Desesperadamente Richard empezó a desnudar por completo a Martin comenzando por quitarle la camisa y Martin también desabotonó la camisa de Richard y lo despojó de ella. Volvieron a abrazarse y a unir al mismo tiempo sus labios. Richard adentraba su lengua dentro de la boca de Martin mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle el zipper de su bragueta. Luego Richard introdujo una mano dentro del pantalón de su rubio novio encontrándose con el bulto de su sexo que ya se sentía ardiente.

—ahhh…—jadeaba Martin más fuerte y aferraba sus manos a la cabeza de Richard entre peinando sus oscuros cabellos entre sus dedos.

Richard no podía parar de acariciar el miembro de su rubio novio y sabía que necesitaba terminar de desvestirlo para admirarlo mejor.  Bajó entonces apresuradamente el pantalón de Martin y se lo quitó por completo dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior.

Richard se detuvo por un momento para apreciar a su rubio novio semidesnudo, jadeante, abochornado a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Martin le ayudó a Richard a quitarse el pantalón también y con algo de nerviosismo logró despojarlo por completo de la prenda notando que Richard llevaba puesta ropa interior de color azul oscuro. El nerviosismo de Martin le enternecía a Richard de sobremanera y una vez que Martin se incorporó Richard lo volvió a besar.

La mano de Richard se introdujo debajo de la ropa interior de Martin y así fue como se encontró con su miembro que se encontraba endurecido. Seguía besando sus dulces labios y comenzó a masturbarlo latentemente. Martin intentó ahogar sus gemidos en medio de aquel apasionado beso porque Richard no quería separar sus labios de los suyos. Estaba siendo una sensación malditamente placentera. Martin inclinaba su cabeza hacía un lado y hacía otro mientras sentía como un tipo de electricidad le recorría todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

—ahhhh!!! –gritó Martin al sentir que Richard tiraba hacía arriba más y más vigorosamente de su pene. Martin se aferraba  más y más a la espalda de Richard, o de lo que pudiese encontrar a su paso. Su mente estaba nublada, quizá por la deliciosa mezcla de lascivia y alcohol. Pero aunque estaba un poco mareado también estaba perfectamente consciente del excitante momento y lo estaba disfrutando en demasía.

—Quiero sentir toda tu hermosa piel…—decía Richard gimiendo.

—ahhh Richard!! — Martin estaba sintiéndose demasiado fogoso.

Al fin Richard le quitó la ropa interior y pudo admirar su blanco cuerpo totalmente desnudo y en particular se detuvo para apreciar la forma de su pene erecto. La luz tenue de la habitación y el sonrojo de las mejillas de Martin hipnotizaban a Richard. Era demasiado perfecto tenerlo así, desprovisto,  privado de prenda alguna, vulnerable, sólo para él.

Richard empezó a besar su clavícula con mayor desenfreno mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos el miembro endurecido de su rubio novio.

—quiero probar cada parte de ti— dijo Richard sensualmente y en un momento acercó su boca hacía el rígido falo y comenzó a lamer su glande. Martin se estremeció en un mar de sensaciones placenteras se apoderaron de él. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo tapando su boca con una mano mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de la lengua de Richard relamiendo su enrojecido glande.

—ahhhh…ahhhhh— gemía el rubio sin poder parar. Seguía tapando su boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Richard y luego trató de mantenerla ahí, chupando su polla. Pronto sintió como Richard empezaba a introducir su pene en su totalidad dentro de su boca y con esto la respiración del rubio se agitó mucho más. Comenzó a sentir cómo un mar de fuego le invadía el vientre.

Richard empezó a succionar y succionar cada vez más y más rápido y Martin no podía dejar de arquear involuntariamente su espalda y podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban por tanto placer.

Richard lo volvió a besar deliberadamente por todo el cuerpo y lo tomó entre sus fuertes brazos para recostarlo sobre la cama lentamente. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios de una forma tierna y Martin dio un respingo cuando sintió que Richard empezaba a introducir un dedo dentro de su cavidad.

—ahhh— gimió Martin ahogadamente mientras seguía uniendo sus labios a los de Richard.

—quiero devorarte….devorarte entero….—decía Richard mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel.

—no…espera…..

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó extrañado Richard mirándole a los ojos.

—usa eso primero— respondió Martin jadeante señalando hacía el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Se trataba de una caja y Richard la abrió y notó que dentro había un lubricante que al parecer era ponía “sabor a chocolate”. Richard sonrió pícaramente. Se acercó de nuevo a Martin y destapó el recipiente y con un dedo comenzó a untarlo no sobre la entrada de Martin, sino sobre su propio pene erecto. Martin estaba demasiado excitado para hacer preguntas sobre eso. Miró el imponente pene de Richard por unos momentos y de súbito se acercó a él para empezar a lamerlo pero no tardó en introducirlo por completo dentro de su boca. Richard sintió jodidamente delicioso aquel acto y Martin lo succionaba cada vez más rápido, con desesperación. Richard sentía demasiado bien la calidez de la boca de su rubio novio cubriendo su miembro.

—ahhhg— gimió fuertemente Richard.

Pasado un rato Richard hizo que Martin se detuviera y volvió a tumbarlo sobre la cama y colocarse encima de él.

—ahora…abre tus piernas …mi amor— dijo Richard en un ronroneo y Martin sintió una inmensa lujuria por la petición de Richard y la forma en la que lo había llamado “mi amor”.

En cuanto Martin abrió sus piernas pudo sentir como el cálido dedo de Richard embadurnado con el mencionado lubricante saborizado comenzaba a introducirse dentro su ser.

—es un poco estrecho…—siseó Richard.

Su dedo estuvo hurgando unos minutos hasta que Martin dio un gemido muy fuerte, retorciendo todo su cuerpo y agarrando con más fuerza las sábanas. Richard había encontrado su punto prostático y era una sensación deliciosa que el rubio no había podido experimentar en tantos años que creía haberlo olvidado. Estaba en un álgido punto de éxtasis. Era algo que ni el dildo había podido hacerlo sentir y si eso se lo provocaba un solo dedo no sabía lo que pasaría cuando tuviera el miembro completo de su amante dentro de sí.

Los gemidos seguían resonando por toda la habitación y Richard introdujo un segundo dedo dentro, girándolo precautoriamente para no lastimarlo pero deseando que se dilatara bien pronto.

—aahhh, Rich…deja de hacer eso ya, te necesito dentro de una vez…ahh— dijo Martin que ya no podía contenerse más, su piel ardía de deseo y solo la unión de sus cuerpos podría satisfacerlo.

Richard se moría por tomar su cuerpo pero quiso provocar a Martin un poco más. Era demasiado sensual ver al rubio suplicar por eso. Continuó dilatando su cavidad sin pronunciar palabra.

—¡maldición, Richard! ¡Haaaaazlo ya! —imploró Martin.

Sin más, Richard se incorporó y rápidamente destapó un condón para ponérselo pero Martin lo interrumpió.

—No. No lo uses. Quiero sentirte piel a piel.

Richard arrojó el condón a un lado y después colocó las piernas del rubio alrededor suyo. Lentamente comenzó a rozar la cabeza de su pene con la entrada de Martin quien sólo se mordía los labios.

—ahhh Rich…hazlo…dijiste que querías devorarme ¿no es así? —musitó el rubio y haló a Richard besándolo frenéticamente.

Finalmente Richard empezó a introducir su duro miembro dentro de la cavidad de Martin, poco a poco para no lastimarlo. Martin pudo sentir una explosión de placeres no sólo por el exquisito momento de ser poseído por otro hombre, sino porque finalmente estaba uniendo su cuerpo con el de la persona que más amaba. Al fin le estaba entregando su cuerpo al hombre que lo hacía feliz.

—sólo falta un poco más…—dijo Richard en un susurro.

—está bien, métela toda…—suspiró Martin.

—no quiero lastimarte…—afirmó Richard. Por lo estrecho que estaba Martin supo que no había tenido sexo con nadie por lo que creyó que efectivamente Martin era virgen y casto y eso le perturbaba un poco. Le hacía sentir un poco culpable el hecho de ser su primera vez, cómo él creía.

Richard introducía cada vez más su miembro y Martin se aferraba a su espalda y no pudo evitar arañarlo un poco cuando sintió que el pene de Richard había entrado por completo.

—ahhhhggg— gritó Martin al sentir todo ese pedazo dentro de él. Un poco preocupado Richard quiso calmarlo besando sus labios dulcemente.

No tardó mucho en empezar a moverse dentro de él y empezó a embestir gradualmente. La sensación de tener ese miembro grande de Richard mezclado con la deliciosa sensación térmica del lubricante le hicieron ver a Martin miles de colores dentro de la habitación a media luz. Podía además sentir la bien definida forma de sus testículos rozar una y otra vez con la piel de sus glúteos cada vez que la penetración se deslizaba una y otra vez.

—ahhh— la habitación resonaba en gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes. Las embestidas se volvían más fuertes a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y además Martin también movía sus caderas en un vaivén, aferrándose siempre a la fuerte espalda de su amante. Se sentía protegido por él. Al fin sus mentes y sus cuerpos estaban en una deliciosa cópula. La lujuria los dominaba y la pasión los impulsaba a continuar.

El miembro de Richard era más grande de lo que Martin imaginaba y sentía cómo se deslizaba entrando y saliendo dentro de su ser. Cuando Richard lo embistió con mayor potencia Martin sintió como si su cuerpo fuese a absorberlo entero y sentía su vientre arder.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados en sudor, su temperatura corporal era tan alta que ni siquiera podían percibir que la calefacción del lugar era insuficiente. Por la ventana podía divisarse la luz de una preciosa luna llena, testigo de la entrega de sus bajas pasiones, y los bordes de la ventana cubriéndose más y más de nieve.

—ahhhh—Richard masturbaba de nuevo a su rubio amante.

—Te amo Rich…ard! —gritó el rubio.

—yo también te amo, mucho más—respondió Richard.

—creo que…

—¿qué?...—preguntó Richard sin dejar de embestir.

—creo que yaaaa….—no tardó mucho para que Martin dejara salir toda su semilla derramándose en el vientre de ambos y entonces Richard empezó a lamer su pene para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota del blanquecino líquido.

Richard volvía a embestirlo y Martin contraía sus músculos en lo mayor posible, comprimiendo desde dentro de su ser el miembro entero de su novio. De pronto Martin pudo sentir un calor exquisito que le invadía las entrañas. Era la semilla de Richard que con violencia salía en propulsión dentro de él.  Al fin la conjunción de sus cuerpos estaba completa. Habían llegado a la cúspide del éxtasis juntos.

Se abrazaron y se besaron arrebatadamente cómo si necesitasen expresar con aquel beso cuanto agradecían a la vida haberse unido en uno solo sin importar los prejuicios que los demás trataran de imponerles y de pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanadas del Big Ben que anunciaba el término del año. Y también se hicieron presentes el ruido de la gente bulliciosa que celebraba en las calles la llegada del año nuevo y el sonido ensordecedor de los fuegos artificiales que salpicaban de colores el cielo.

Habían pasado un momento tan especial e inolvidable juntos al termino de ese ciclo. Habían terminado un año juntos y habían empezado un año nuevo juntos, haciendo el amor. Nada más importaba. Richard seguía dentro de él y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron. Al fin Richard salió de él y Martin se recostó exhausto pero inmensamente feliz con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus labios que no podía dejar de gesticular.

El ruido de fuera aumentaba.

—se supone que es ahora cuando debemos pedir nuestros deseos de año nuevo ¿no? —dijo Richard.

—el mío ya se ha cumplido— dijo Martin aún exhausto sonriendo.

—yo sí deseo pedir uno, uno que perdure por siempre y ese deseo es, tener tu amor eternamente— Richard le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuerpo hasta que su mano se encontró con la mano de Martin y entrelazaron los dedos tiernamente.

—sospecho que no habrá nadie más para mí que tú, Ricky— dijo Martin incorporándose a pesar de estar un poco dolorido—¡te amo!

—soy demasiado feliz por tenerte a mi lado- dijo Richard y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente y despacio. Luego Richard se recostó sobre el pecho de Martin abrazándolo fuertemente.

—pidamos por un año nuevo juntos, Ricky— Martin acariciaba su oscuro cabello y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Y así permanecieron juntos, abrazados. Y así planearon dormir juntos toda la noche, con sus cuerpos desnudos apenas cubiertos con las delgadas y blancas sábanas y la luz de la luna asomada por la ventana.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Okay, espero que os haya gustado un poco =)

Cómo siempre me ha salido bastante largo el capítulo y he tenido que recortarlo pero lo principal ha quedado plasmado, la deliciosa escena de sexo. El próximo capítulo traerá algunas sorpresas.

No es obligatorio pero me haría muy feliz algún comentario vuestro *u*

 


	5. Pasado hiriente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de su primera noche de sexo con Richard, vienen a la mente de Martin recuerdos de un pasado tortuoso.

*sale desde las profundidades del averno*

¡PERDÓN!!!! De verdad siento haberme tardado toda una eternidad en actualizar. Al principio el trabajo y la universidad me absorbían el tiempo y luego cuando lo retomé tardé casi un mes en terminar el capítulo por completo xD

Cómo sea, nada es para siempre y la espera ha terminado, aquí está por fin el capítulo.

Va dedicado especialmente a las siguientes personitas:

 _Alejandra Barraza:_ porque siempre estás presente en las cosas que hago por este fandom, agradezco enormemente que siempre le des like a las cosas que posteamos en nuestra página de facebook. En serio siempre me alegras el día!

También agradezco a _lavenus6, gimme-sherlock, Nana, Becca_ y todas las personas que siguen el fic y me alientan a seguir.

Y quiero dejar este mensaje para Richard y Martin por si llegaran a enterarse: Los amo con todo mi corazón y lo que hago no pretendo que sea algo obsceno y sin sentido, es mi más sincera forma de demostrar mi cariño y mi devoción hacía ustedes y aunque sea una fantasía retorcida para mí es un amor lindo y puro.

Nota: la apariencia de Fred es inspirada en Bon Jovi en los años 80s sólo que con cabello negro.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**_Capítulo 5-Pasado hiriente_ **

El clima era muy frío afuera y el vidrio de la ventana se había cubierto de nieve. Los festejos por el año nuevo habían cesado quizá hacía un par de horas y el ambiente estaba contaminado por todo el humo producido por los fuegos artificiales.

La mayor parte del departamento estaba oscuro pero en la habitación principal la tenue luz de una lámpara apenas iluminaba los cuerpos semidesnudos y todavía agotados de Martin y Richard quienes estaban cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con una delgada sábana blanca. De pronto Martin despertó de su sueño. Notó que junto a él Richard aún estaba durmiendo profundamente. A Martin le encantaba escuchar su respiración en medio del silencio de su alcoba y admiraba la forma en que lucía dormido a su lado con una expresión de felicidad claramente esbozada en su cara.

Martin se acercó a acariciar un poco el cabello del pelinegro y acto seguido besó su frente suavemente. Entonces el rubio se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Estiró un poco los músculos de su espalda. Afuera aún estaba oscuro pero faltaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera. El reloj digital que estaba sobre un buró marcaba las seis horas. Martin estiró su cuello oscilante hacía izquierda y derecha y después estiró sus brazos. Finalmente se incorporó y al intentar caminar pudo sentir entre sus piernas un tibio líquido que le escurría hacía abajo. Era la semilla de su amante que aún conservaba dentro de su ser y que ahora se escapaba recorriendo sus muslos. Al pensar en ello, en tener aún consigo esa cálida semilla, Martin no pudo evitar sonreír lánguidamente para sí. Volvió a mirar a Richard y luego alcanzó una bata que estaba sobre una silla dentro de la misma habitación. Después de ponérsela se dirigió al baño disponiéndose a meterse a la ducha.

No hacía falta desnudarse para ponerse bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera. Ya lo estaba. Hizo girar una de las llaves de la ducha y casi al  mismo tiempo que sintió como la tibia agua hacía contacto con su piel Martin sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban desde la cintura. Era Richard quien sigilosamente se adentró bajo la regadera que dejaba caer el cálido chorro de agua sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

No hubo palabras, Martin sólo se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió al abrazo tocando con sus manos el torso de Richard que estaba justo detrás de él. El rubio dejó salir un gemido cuando sintió como Richard besaba su clavícula. Richard bajaba poco a poco sus manos desde la cintura de su rubio amante hasta sus muslos, haciendo contacto a menudo con su miembro. Martin podía sentir también el miembro de Richard rozando sus glúteos y eso le causaba un poco de vergüenza, no estaba todavía acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y era la primera vez que se metía en la ducha de esa forma con otro hombre.

—ahh, Rich…—

—te amo…Mart…—decía Richard extasiándose más a cada segundo. Richard empezó manosear el todavía flácido miembro de su novio y ahora succionaba su cuello con su boca. No faltó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a endurecerse y cogió su miembro erecto con su mano derecha dirigiéndolo hacia el trasero de su rubio amante y comenzó a rozar su blanca piel. Martin se estremeció al sentir el glande.

—oh…Rich…ard…detente…no ahora—apeló Martin que permanecía de frente a la pared y el agua tibia de la regadera continuaba mojando sus desnudos cuerpos.

—no hagas que me detenga Martin. No quiero. Necesito tenerte conmigo de nuevo!- la boca de Richard arremetió contra uno de los pezones de Martin, mordisqueándolo, succionándolo, haciéndolo enrojecer al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaban tiraban del cuerpo del rubio desde la cintura, atrayéndolo contra su dorso y haciendo friccionar sus miembros uno contra el otro.

Mientras sus bocas se fundían en aquel apasionado beso sus mentes se perdían en el éxtasis. Perdido entre la excitación y los múltiples jadeos de pronto la mente de Martin comenzó a nublarse. El rubio dejó que Richard se posesionara de su cuerpo nuevamente y su mente se invadió de un mar de pensamientos tumultuosos.

_FLASH BACK_

Era una cálida tarde de Septiembre y el verano estaba por terminar. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tornarse de un color dorado anunciando el próximo otoño. Y ahí estaba, un joven rubio londinense que recién había ingresado a  Central School of Speech and Drama cuando se encontró por primera vez con aquel hombre, un hombre sumamente atractivo y un par de años mayor que él.

Sus recuerdos se volvían tan claros que casi podía volver a percibir cada una de las texturas de aquellos días.

—Lo siento— dijo Martin cuando tropezó con aquel hombre.

—No hay problema—respondió el joven quien tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de un color esmeralda imperioso. El tipo era bien parecido y de aspecto serio, alto, fornido, el tipo de modelo perfecto para cualquier chica – Eres nuevo aquí cierto?- preguntó el extraño a Martin al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca para encender luego con un pequeño mechero.

—sí, hace no mucho que me mudé aquí. Estoy cursando el primer trimestre en la Central School of Speech and Drama. ¿Qué hay de ti?—habló Martin.

—yo soy un viejo lobo solitario…jajaja—el joven pelinegro hizo una pausa mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Martin trataba de soslayar la mirada a causa de la timidez—de acuerdo, he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria— volvió a hablar el pelinegro mientras le sonreía a Martin. Luego le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Errr…yo me llamo Martin. Gusto conocerte—dijo el rubio. 

—Mi nombre es Frederick, pero todos aquí me llaman Ricky— respondió el mayor.

Ese fue el comienzo de su relación que desembocaría pronto en algo más que una amistad.

Fred era un músico amateur que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica con su propia banda de rock. Él y sus amigos habían conseguido un cuarto que usaban como lugar de ensayos y ahí pasaban todas las tardes mejorando sus composiciones. Fred no estudiaba, había dejado la escuela tiempo atrás por causa de sus problemas familiares, mismos problemas que le habían hecho salir de casa. Fred había decidido ser un músico, dedicarse a lo que más amaba. No tenía un empleo pero de vez en cuando hacía negocios con sus amigos aunque por lo regular se mantenía de los conciertos que hacía con su banda en antros modestos pero populares de la ciudad.

Martin había conseguido un pequeño departamento para vivir más cerca de la academia y no pasó mucho tiempo para que consiguiera un pequeño empleo de medio tiempo que curiosamente quedaba cerca del lugar de ensayos de Fred y su banda. A partir de ahí comenzaron a encontrarse a diario por el mismo sendero. Claramente desde un principio se atrajeron mutuamente. Pasaron así un par de meses cuando al fin un día detrás de las jardineras, en un frío anochecer y con el sol ocultándose mientras pigmentaba con sus rayos el cielo de un color violeta, se besaron, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa, a solas los dos. Y ese fue un momento mágico especialmente para el rubio chico que estaba realmente enamorado por vez primera. Martin se aferraba a Frederick con dulzura. Pero hasta entonces el rubio aún no estaba completamente seguro de su sexualidad y su mente se volvía caótica a causa de ello. ¿Qué pensaría su familia si supieran que la persona que le causaba mil sensaciones era un hombre como él? Y la época no ayudaba mucho cuando la sociedad establecía mayores tabúes sobre el tema.

No sabía cuánto podría durar aquello pero quería disfrutarlo al máximo el tiempo que durara.

—Quiero que seas mi novio, Mart— le dijo Frederick atrevidamente mirándolo a los ojos con ternura y besando después suavemente su blanca mejilla.

El rubio dudó un poco un momento. Estaba demasiado emocionado con la nueva sensación que invadía su pecho y bajaba hasta su vientre. Tomó un respiro y finalmente pronunció.

—yo también quiero ser tu novio— Martin se balanceó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo deseando que el momento jamás terminara.

—me encantas…deseo recordar esta noche por siempre Martin. Marquémoslo en el calendario de nuestras vidas. Una fecha que jamás olvidaré, que siempre será especial para ambos—dijo Frederick besando tiernamente la mano del rubio.

—créeme que jamás dejará de ser una fecha especial para mí…—respondió Martin.

—¿sabes? Debo confesar que…desde el primer día en que supe de ti quise conocerte, Martin. Eres un estudiante universitario y en cambio yo…soy una especie de basura, una mierdecilla. Es por eso realmente no sabía cómo acercarte a ti. Yo pensaba que podía caerte en el hígado porque sabes que yo soy una persona de un carácter áspero. No soy una buena persona—dijo Frederick soslayando un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de estrechar a Martin contra su cuerpo.

—tonterías Ricky, tú eres la persona más admirable que he conocido. Jamás me había sentido tan bien con un chico y entonces apareciste tú.

—ahh, quisiera poder comerte…—Frederick comenzó a besar desesperadamente la mano de Martin y luego se dirigió a sus labios para tomar posesión de ellos—me haces tan feliz.

La noche cayó y ambos se fueron al pequeño departamento de Frederick. Como Fred gustaba de componer canciones en sus ratos libres, la música era lo suyo, pronto compuso un par de canciones hechas especialmente para su rubio novio que mantenía secretamente y sólo se las cantaba cuando ambos estaban a solas. Sentía que realmente su vida estaba completa desde el momento en que conoció a Martin.

— _desearía que pudieras entender todo lo que tengo dentro de mi ser, todo lo que tu causas en mi, el amor es un fuego ardiente que alimenta mi alma y con el deseo quema mi piel~_

—Ricky, ¡eres un verdadero genio!—decía Martin, aunque sin evitar sonrojarse, cada vez que Frederick le entonaba dicha canción. Y usualmente luego de terminarla se besaban profundamente.

—Gracias, pero tú eres quien inspira mis creaciones…creaciones fallidas, pero hechas con todo mi amor por ti—decía Frederick acomodándose de nuevo la guitarra sobre su pierna.

—nada de eso, tus canciones son perfectas. Son perfectas por el simple hecho de que han sido creadas por ti—decía Martin mientras le acariciaba la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Martin, si no existieras en mi vida no sé si pudiera siquiera tener suficiente motivación para tocar y componer música. La verdad es que a veces siento que mi vida se escapa de mis manos. No imagino un futuro. Creo que dentro de 10 años estaré muerto, fuera de este mundo.

—Ricky! No digas eso! Acaso piensas abandonarme en este mundo? ¿Qué sería de mí sí me faltaras?—Martin constantemente le reprochaba su actitud a Fred. El pelinegro era un tipo depresivo a causa de su fatídico pasado.

Su relación iba marchando bien. Pasaron así un par de meses y cierto día empezaron a enviarse cartas o pequeños mensajes por escrito mutuamente y no podían dejar de salir a recorrer el parque cada atardecer para reencontrarse de nuevo, para besarse al caer el ocaso. Caminaban sobre las veredas cubiertas de hojas caídas de los árboles que ahora eran mayormente rojizas. Pese a que ambos tenían un enorme impulso por tomarse de las manos, no querían hacerlo en público ante la percepción de los demás de que ellos no eran más que simples amigos. Sin embargo aún nadie sospechaba que hubiese algo más que una amistad.

Pero ocultándose entre la oscuridad de las sombras de la noche podían desgastar sus labios en prolongados y embriagantes besos. Y también se llenaban sus cuerpos de dulces caricias.

Un día decidieron hacer el amor. Y así, entre la penumbra de la noche decidieron irse en medio de la noche al departamento de Fred.

Sus cuerpos reclamaban unirse en uno solo. Estaban terriblemente deseosos de compartir su amor mutuo en una carne. Constantemente discutían que lo más común debía ser que como ‘cualquier’ chico tuvieran la necesidad de llevar a alguna chica a algún motel de paso y  acostarse con ella pero en su caso, Frederick y Martin deseaban estar uno con el de otro. Deseaban explorar sus cuerpos, unirse. Deseaban demostrar que dos hombres podían amarse sin ataduras, plenamente, de forma pura. Pero era obvio que no podían decírselo abiertamente a nadie.

Entre millones de besos, caricias y dulces palabras pronto se vieron dentro de la modesta habitación. Pero al fin estarían a solas. Afuera la brisa fría agitaba los árboles y demás cosas que encontraba a su paso pero dentro de la pieza ambos experimentaban una sensación cálida, única y mágica que les causaba una inmensa dicha. Y a partir de entonces siempre que pudieron se las arreglaron para encontrarse juntos de nuevo en esa placentera intimidad.

En aquella época la forma más popular para comunicarse era a través de la línea telefónica así que Frederick y Martin explotaban al máximo su uso y por las noches solían entablar largas conversaciones, triviales pero de suma importancia para ambos, a través del teléfono.

—creí que…estabas evitándome….—dijo Fred en un susurro cierto día y Martin pudo notar aflicción en su entonación al hablar. Hacía un par de semanas que tenían pequeñas discusiones de este tipo.

—no…es sólo que he llegado tarde hoy a casa….—se excusó el rubio.

—ayer tampoco llamaste—dijo Fred un poco molesto.

—oh, es que ayer se fue la luz en mi casa y tuve algunos problemas por ello…

—está bien, lo entiendo, es sólo que creí que estabas molesto conmigo Mart….y estuve esperando tu llamada.

—lo lamento….—

—sólo quería hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz….y creí que si no me hablabas tú tenía que hablarte yo—decía Fred del otro lado del auricular telefónico.

—sabes que me encanta que te preocupes por hablar conmigo?—susurró sensualmente Martin.

—lo sé, y tú me encantas a mí…

Una tarde Martin estaba caminando rumbo hacia su casa y justo al  llegar al mismo parque donde él y Fred habían convertido en un rincón especial para ambos observó detrás de unos arbustos una figura familiar. Se trataba de Fred pero no estaba solo, estaba en compañía de otro chico y desde el punto donde Martin estaba de pie podía escucharse que conversaban divertidos.

Martin sintió un ajetreo dentro de su vientre, posiblemente presenciar a Fred en compañía de otra persona le estaba carcomiendo por dentro las entrañas. Sentía celos pero no podía admitirlo y sin embargo tampoco quería interrumpir por lo cual se retiró del lugar sigilosamente sin voltear atrás.

—buenos días mi amor….—dijo Fred desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica temprano por la mañana.

—buenos días….—contestó Martin quedamente.

—ocurre algo?...—

—no, nada….estaba a punto de salir de casa de hecho…—Martin sostenía el auricular del teléfono con su hombro pues sus manos estaban ocupadas abrochando su camisa.

—De acuerdo, pasaré por ti…—dijo Fred.

—no, está bien, tengo algo de prisa así que en este momento tomaré un taxi.

Las horas transcurrieron y en la tarde Martin y Fred se reencontraron afuera de la academia. Fred seguía ensayando con su banda de rock durante las tardes mientras que Martin tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

El invierno aún no llegaba pero Fred y Martin habían decidido vivir juntos. Todo marchaba muy bien y no habían vuelto a tener discusiones de ningún tipo. Una tarde Fred llegó después de Martin.

—¡ya llegaste!— dijo Martin con efusividad al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pelinegro para abrazarlo y darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

—ah sí, hoy estuvo un poco difícil el ensayo con los chicos…por eso me retrasé un poco—contestó Fred devolviendo el beso a su rubio novio aunque Martin pudo sentir su desgano y se apartó de él unos centímetros.

—ya veo…y ¿qué es esto?...—preguntó Martin sacando de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Fred un pequeño pañuelo verde con textura de lunares blancos. El pequeño pañuelo sobresalía de aquel bolsillo de la chaqueta de Fred por lo que Martin curioso de ello lo había sacado casi por inercia. Y al extenderlo se notaba la frase “I love you” bordada sobre el pañuelo.

—ah eso….—De inmediato Fred se sintió incómodo pero supo actuar rápido—oh, ¿Qué tal me quedó?

—lo hiciste tú? —preguntó el rubio completamente extrañado.

—si, en realidad era una sorpresa…pensaba dártelo después….pero ya lo has visto.

—es tan raro que tú hagas estas cosas....—dijo Martin aún incrédulo y tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos.

—bueno no soy tan inútil. Yo lo hice, con cariño—dijo Fred y se tumbó en el sofá.

—oh, muchas gracias mi amor! ¡es muy bonito! ¡Lo amarraré en mi mochila— Martin estaba feliz y entusiasmado. El pequeño detalle del pañuelo parecía eliminar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Pero esto pronto cambiaría.

—¿sabes qué? Errr…en realidad, es un regalo para mi hermana—Fred se levantó de su lugar y casi se lo arrebató a Martin de las manos.

—¿cómo? ¿Y por qué me mentiste? ¿Qué te traes?—no sólo había incrementado el asombro de Martin sino que ahora estaba molesto por el drástico acto de su novio.

—es que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ella vuelve a casa de su viaje largo mañana por la mañana. Es sólo que este tipo de cosas no son lo mío y me daba vergüenza. Lo lamento, podrías devolvérmelo?—dijo Fred con aparente frialdad.

—e-está bien….pero es algo tan raro—Martin se notaba triste y se apartó de Fred aún más.

—oh vamos, Martin, yo no te regalaría un simple pañuelo. El día que te obsequie algo será hecho con mejor dedicación. No una porquería así—Fred se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por los hombros dándole un beso en la frente.

—no se trata de la calidad del regalo. El pañuelo hubiese sido especial sólo por el simple hecho de regalármelo tú…pero ya no importa—Martin se zafó de las manos de Fred y salió del lugar tratando de contener el llanto. Aunque fuese algo en apariencia trivial e infantil resultaba sensibilizar de sobremanera los sentimientos de Martin.

Y lo que en realidad no sabía era que aquel pequeño pañuelo, Fred tenía la intención de obsequiárselo al chico que hacia un par de semanas conocía, el mismo chico que Martin divisó la tarde anterior en el parque en compañía de Fred.

Pasaron algunos días. La pareja se reunía todos los días pero su relación se estaba volviendo monótona. Sin embargo no había día en que ambos no estuvieran juntos y a Martin le gustaba escuchar a Fred ensayar tocando su guitarra mientras él estudiaba sus diálogos teatrales.

—ya me voy a casa— dijo Fred secamente mientras guardaba su guitarra.

—tan temprano? — Martin se incorporó en su lugar y enderezó las gafas que llevaba puestas.

—eh..Si, tengo que continuar escribiendo la letra de mi nueva canción. Y el lugar no me inspira en este momento.

—oh ya veo, suerte con ello—dijo Martin tratando de verse maduro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente de frente y entonces Fred se acercó a Martin y le besó la frente lo cual extrañó en demasía al rubio pues esperaba un beso de despedida en los labios.

—te amo— dijo Martin.

—yo también—contestó Fred ásperamente.

—algo te sucede…¿Qué pasa? Has estado como “apagado” conmigo— preguntó Martin al fin.

—por qué lo dices? —Fred se acercó a Martin y lo besó profundamente mientras tomaba la nuca del rubio con una de sus manos, aunque había sido un poco brusco—eso te parece “apagado”?- Fred se notaba molesto ante la cuestión de su rubio novio.

—es que a últimamente estás actuando demasiado raro…y distante—Martin soslayó la mirada pues sus ojos inevitablemente estaban comenzando a estar vidriosos.

—¡carajo! Me esfuerzo cada día por estar bien contigo y siempre me tienes que salir con que he cambiado mi actitud y que está pasando algo raro conmigo ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿No te basta el tiempo en el que estoy contigo?—Fred tomó por la cintura a Martin y lo sacudió bruscamente y exasperado acorralándolo contra la pared.

—basta Ricky, me lastimas—respondió Martin.

—¡Ah! ya sé que es lo que quieres—Fred empezó a besar el cuello de su rubio novio apresuradamente. Le quitó las gafas a Martin y las arrojó a un lado, luego empezó a quitarle el suéter mientras metía sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio acariciando todo su torso y pellizcando sus pezones.

—¡ah! Fred, detente…aquí no….—Martin intentaba resistirte pero le gustaba demasiado la manera en que Fred encendía el momento manoseándolo tan impúdicamente.

—ya me quedó claro que esto es lo que realmente quieres—Fred continuó besando a Martin y sus manos comenzaron a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Martin. Las caricias de Fred se intensificaron potencialmente y estaba siendo cada vez más brusco.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —preguntó Martin jadeante pero evidentemente ofendido. Fred jamás le había tratado así.

—tú eres mío y puedo hacerte el amor cuando yo quiera…y sé que tú también lo deseas—susurró Fred a su oído y acto seguido condujo a Martin hacía otro rincón donde estaba una mesa e hizo subir a Martin a la mesa sentándolo sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas e incorporándose en medio de ellas y para este momento ya había bajado el pantalón de su rubio novio. Fred empezó a introducir una de sus manos dentro del bóxer de Martin intentado provocarle una erección lo más pronto posible. Él ya estaba duro.

—ahh, basta Ricky…—suplicaba Martin llevando ambas manos hacía la cabeza de Fred acariciando sus azabaches cabellos.

Pero Fred hizo caso omiso de sus suplicas y una vez que quitó la prenda interior de Martin le introdujo dos dedos previamente ensalivados para preparar la dilatión tan pronto le fuera posible.

—ahh Ricky….—Martin gemía con mayor fuerza y dio un respingo en la cara cuando sintió como el glande de su novio rozaba con su entrada. Fred no tardó en introducirse dentro de su cavidad estrecha llegando hasta el fondo sin siquiera dejar a Martin acostumbrarse. Lo embestía con mayor rapidez sobre esa misma mesa. Martin se aferraba a su espalda sintiendo la opresión de su erecto miembro contra el caliente vientre de Fred.

Después de que Fred se vino dentro de él no tardó mucho para salir y dejar a Martin sentado sobre la mesa, exhausto, dolorido pero sobretodo humillado. Se sintió utilizado y estúpido. Fred se ajustó el cinturón de su pantalón, tomó su guitarra y salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver a Martin.

—te odio Martin….—dijo Fred al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Martin no supo qué hacer, su mente se bloqueó por unos segundos después de escuchar tales palabras y el azote estrepitoso de la puerta. Se incorporó y se vistió pronto y luego fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Un nudo le aprisionaba la garganta y tenía enormes ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí rumbo a su casa. La noche caía.

Pasaron algunos días y Martin no se comunicó con Fred pues esperaba a que éste último le llamara pero a pesar de estar atento al teléfono jamás recibía su llamada. Comenzaba a preocuparse, pero su orgullo le decía que era él quien debía disculpase.

—ya ha pasado una semana….—decía a sí mismo el rubio chico mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Al día siguiente mientras Martin caminaba hacía su trabajo sintió de pronto que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

—err…hola Martin…—dijo Fred quien tenía un cigarrillo en su boca.

—hola Ricky…—a pesar de todo Martin no podía llamarlo Frederick.

—¿vas a tu trabajo? Te acompaño—-dijo Fred con naturalidad.

—oh, gracias, pero aún es un poco temprano. Podríamos ir a desayunar si te apetece—dijo el rubio.

—Está bien, vamos, yo invito—al decir esto Fred entrelazó su mano con la de Martin sin importarle si alguien pudiera verlos.

Fueron a un restaurante modesto en donde a pesar de su sencillez solían servir desayunos muy apetecibles y económicos. Mientras el mesero les traía sus pedidos ambos chicos se mantenían en seriedad. Martin decidió romper el silencio pero no deseaba crear nuevas discusiones por lo que decidió no hablar de lo ocurrido ni reclamar nada. En el fondo lo que más deseaba era estar siempre al lado de Fred.

—he estado un poco ocupado…¿qué hay de ti? —dijo Martin mientras sus manos tambaleaban un especiero que estaba puesto sobre la mesa.

—han sido días tediosos, no he tenido suficiente inspiración para terminar mis nuevas letras y los ensayos con la banda han estado un poco disparejos—Fred hablaba soslayando la mirada.

—oh pero está todo bien, eso me alegra….—dijo Martin quedamente.

—Martin…discúlpame por lo de la otra vez, no quise…—dijo Fred.

—No hay problema, son cosas que pasan, supongo—las manos del rubio volvían a hacer tambalear el especiero.

—lo sé pero, esto me resulta cansado, discutir tanto. No sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente, pero sabes que te amo—se excusó el azabache.

—lo sé, por eso no me preocuparé más. Ha sido culpa mía de todos modos—Martin intentaba arreglar las cosas de la mejor forma posible, aún si fuese necesario echarse la culpa a sí mismo.

—no ha sido tu culpa, fue un arranque de mi histeria—dijo Fred. La mesera llegó a su mesa con los desayunos que había pedido.

Una tarde Martin fue como siempre a encontrarse con Fred al cuarto donde él y su banda solían ensayar y donde Martin y él tenían sexo cuando estaban a solas. Pero aquel día Fred demoró más tiempo de lo usual en llegar.

Cuando finalmente Fred llegó tenía una actitud agresiva hacía Martin.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntó el rubio y Fred lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—Martin, te amo, me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Fred y se apoderó de sus besos furiosamente.

—¿qué es lo que tienes? Te ves mal…—hablo Martin una vez separados sus labios de los de Fred y notando que los ojos de él estaban muy enrojecidos.

—ah…no sucede nada, sólo necesitaba un poco de inspiración—Fred hablaba en un tono extraño.

—¿Estás drogado? —preguntó el rubio aún forcejeando para zafarse de sus brazos.

—es sólo un viaje…¿quieres probar? —preguntó Fred e intentó besar a Martin de nuevo pero esta vez sus movimientos fueron más entorpecidos.

—no, y no creo que esté bien que tú lo hagas—reclamó Martin con severidad.

—vamos, prueba un poco, el sexo es más divertido cuando estás bajo sus efectos—Fred sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro de marihuana y lo acercó  a la cara de Martin.

—no, y creo que mejor me voy de aquí—Martin salió lo más presuroso que pudo e indignado por el ofrecimiento y el estado de su novio. En todo este tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Frederick, Martin jamás se imaginó verlo involucrado con drogas.

Al día siguiente Martin no sabía todavía cómo manejar esa situación. Martin deseaba evitar el lo mayor posible a Frederick aunque sabía que lo mejor era que hablaran claramente sobre el asunto. Sin embargo Fred no llegó a casa durante algunos días lo cual causó gran preocupación en el rubio.

Finalmente pasada una semana desde aquella engorrosa discusión Fred llegó tocando la puerta de forma estrepitosa. Una corazonada hizo a Martin pensar que sin duda aquella escandalosa forma de llamar a la puerta no podría ser otra persona sino Fred. Martin corrió presuroso a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Fred de frente.

Fred tenía un aspecto demacrado, descuidado, desaliñado. Le asustó notar que su figura mostraba una notable delgadez. Se miraron durante algunos segundos de forma penetrante, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar un diálogo. Martin no sabía que decir. Quería reprenderlo y golpearle la cara con el puño cerrado pero al mismo tiempo percibió que su debilidad le provocaría ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Le había extrañado mucho. Le amaba demasiado a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué diablos te ha sucedido? —preguntó Martin exaltado y Fred lo calló con un beso en medio de la penumbra de la noche pues las luces de la sala ni de ninguna parte de la casa estaban encendidas. Sólo se extendía tenuemente la endeble luz de una pequeña lámpara cerca del pasillo.

—ven conmigo—Fred lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacía su motocicleta. Ambos partieron hacia el cuarto de ensayos, Martin vestido con el pijama, Fred usando unos jeans bastante desgastados y una camisa negra demasiado ligera para el hostil clima de la noche. Y estando dentro Fred volvió a besar a Martin acorralándolo contra la pared y acariciándolo de forma desenfrenada. Sus manos estaban demasiado frías, constantemente le temblaban pero ni siquiera por eso Martin se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Se dejó llevar por el palpamiento obsceno. Lo deseaba.

—necesitaba tenerte conmigo, necesito hacerte mío de nuevo esta noche—decía Fred entre jadeos.

Pronto ambos terminaron teniendo delicioso sexo, las prendas estaban en el piso y una tenue luz alumbraba la habitación. Fred sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Estaban ambos abrazados, Martin amaba abrazar el cálido pecho de Fred bajo su cuerpo. Constantemente se besaban tiernamente. Charlaron durante algunos minutos, riendo a veces a causa de la felicidad que les causaba el momento. Sin darse cuenta volvieron al tema de la droga. Entonces Fred paulatinamente trató de convencer a Martin de ayudarlo a pasar droga a unos amigos a lo que el rubio se negó rotundamente.

—Martin….es sólo un pequeño favor que te pido por esta vez—Fred tomó una mano de Martin entre las suyas y besó sus nudillos suavemente.

—no Ricky, no me pidas eso, no te lo concederé.

Después de varias insistencias y de no conseguir nada Martin se vistió presuroso. Habían vuelto a discutir hasta decir frases hirientes y en se aspecto Fred sabía cómo ser cruel, o quizá era que le salía natural. Martin salió del lugar abatido y caminó solo en medio de la noche hacia su casa. Tenía el corazón destrozado y en su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras que Fred hacía unos minutos le había dicho.

—bien, dejemos esto por la paz, quieres? Lo nuestro ya no está funcionando. Debemos darnos un tiempo….—decía Fred de forma fría.

—Ricky…—sollozaba el joven rubio hundiendo a veces la cara contra su almohada.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Martin y Fred ya no se habían visto. Aunque Martin estaba hundido en la zozobra intentaba superarlo lo mejor posible. Sin embargo le resultaba muy doloroso. Sencillamente no se explicaba por qué razón no había podido siquiera defenderse de las palabras hirientes de Fred pues lo cierto era que durante sus discusiones Martin dejaba que Fred lo golpeara psicológicamente de forma violenta.

Un día Martin se enteró de que el problema de drogadicción de Fred estaba aumentado peligrosamente y que incluso había estado internado en un hospital de rehabilitación. Martin se preocupó mucho y fue a visitarle al centro de rehabilitación.

—me enteré que estabas aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó el rubio con timidez.

—mal, y será mejor que te alejes de un pobre diablo como yo—dijo Fred que yacía recostado sobre una cama y con suero conectado.

Martin se acercó y dejó sobre la mesita un pequeño cesto con frutas que había llevado para su ¿ex? A decir verdad Martin siempre lo consideró su amor. No podía verlo de otra manera.

—sabes Ricky…a pesar de todo me preocupas y quiero que estés bien, porque yo te amo—Martin le miró dulcemente y sostuvo su mano la cual tenía algunas llagas pues además Fred siempre estaba metido en fieras peleas callejeras con chicos de otros barrios.

—Martin….no sé porque te preocupas por la persona que te mandó a la mierda. Yo en tu lugar me odiaría, mucho, hazlo….debes ser libre y ser feliz sin mi— dijo Fred mirándolo fijamente.

—ya te he dicho que aunque me mandaras mil veces a la mierda tú nunca dejaras de ser especial para mí—Martin se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Después de que Fred saliera del hospital él y Martin y tras un tiempo de reconciliación retomaron su relación, aunque algo había cambiado, ya no era la misma relación de antes. Pero Martin amaba demasiado a Fred y quería estar a su lado siempre y ayudarlo a salir de su tórrido camino. Después de todo Fred también había cambiado su forma de ver la vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio por ayudar a Fred a alejarse del oscuro mundo de las drogas no pasó mucho tiempo para que Fred fuera apresado por la policía. Hacía no mucho que estaba correlacionado con una banda que traficaba droga a menores y esta vez los habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

Fred estuvo recluido en la cárcel unos días, tiempo durante el cual Martin no había ido a visitarlo y cuando lo hizo sólo fue para decirle a Fred que no podría pagar la fianza para su salida.

Fred se molestó mucho por eso pues se sentía abandonado por Martin y cuando salió y se encontró con Martin le dijo muchas cosas hirientes.

—¿por qué mierda me abandonaste ahí a mi suerte?—arremetió Fred contra el rubio tomándolo de las muñecas con gran brusquedad.

—Te dije que no tenía todo ese dinero para pagar tal fianza…lo siento—Martin estaba acorralado contra la pared y estaba asustado por la actitud tan agresiva de su novio. Fred le clavaba su afilada y esmeralda mirada gesticulando en su cara una expresión de gran ira. Y entre forcejeos y discusiones Fred cargó a Martin entre sus brazos y lo llevo hacía la cama.

—Ricky, basta!! —gritaba Martin y lo golpeaba en la espalda pero la diferencia de tamaños y fuerza era grande, Fred siempre sometía a Martin sin ningún problema.

—sé que te encanta que te folle duro, perra—Fred arrojó a Martin contra la cama y de súbito le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y empezó a hurgar con suma tosquedad su entrada para dilatarla lo más pronto posible. Martin realmente se sentía molesto por el acto pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y le obligaba a ceder.

—detente Ricky, no quiero hacerlo, no de esa manera! ¡Eres un bastardo!—el rubio continuaba intentado detenerlo pero era en vano.

—¡cállate!!- Fred lo golpeó haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Martin se llevaba las manos a la cara para sobar sus golpes y Fred volvió a besarlo por todo el cuerpo con desenfreno y a estimular su glande. Martin no tardo en endurecerse al sentir una de las manos de Fred apretar su miembro en movimientos oscilantes.

Entonces Fred hizo girar a Martin en posición de cuatro sobre la cama, Fred empujaba la cabeza de Martin con una de sus manos a manera que se hundiera en la almohada y finalmente penetró con dureza su entrada embistiendo sin piedad, con salvajismo, contra él, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser de una sola estocada. Martin gritaba pero Fred no se detenía. Martin se sentía ultrajado, violado, avergonzado.

Cuando Fred eyaculó dentro de él y se sintió satisfecho salió de Martin. El rubio se sentía dolorido, a causa de los golpes, de la penetración tortuosa pero sobretodo se sentía dolido porque no podía creer que la persona que más amaba le había hecho sufrir de esta manera.

—¡Que te quede claro que eres sólo mío, Martin!—dijo Fred con descaro arrojándole a la cara sus prendas y después salió de la habitación.

Martin se quedó hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, golpeado y aún sintiendo dentro de él el calor de la semilla de Fred….

—Ricky…yo te amo…por qué cambiaste tanto?—sollozaba el rubio ensimismado aferrándose a una almohada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—ahhh, Ricky….—gemía Martin mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda de su amante.

—te amo…Mart….—Richard lo besaba con ternura a lo largo y ancho de su blanco cuello sin detener el vaivén de caderas mientras penetraba una y otra vez a su rubio novio.

La mente de Martin se aclaraba de nuevo con la realidad presente. Al abrir los ojos y reencontrase con la celeste y penetrante mirada de Richard el rubio sintió una calma inmediata. No era necesario ya después de dos décadas seguir preocupándose por el pasado. Ahora era feliz con Richard y lo que había ocurrido antes ya no importaba. Quizá  las heridas de su alma hacía tiempo ya habían cicatrizado.

Detuvo por un momento su mirada para perderse en la celeste y penetrante mirada de Richard y acto seguido le devolvió el beso profundizando sus lenguas encontrándose con la de Richard. Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la regadera.

FLASHBACK

Pasaron algunos meses desde aquel ultraje propiciado por Fred y durante un atardecer Martin encontró a Fred en un callejón justo cuando el pelinegro tenía sexo con un chico. A pesar del impacto del momento, Martin recordó perfectamente que aquel chico era el mismo con quien meses atrás había visto varias veces a Fred.

Y con todo el cinismo del mundo Fred le dijo a Martin.

—¿lo ves? Él es Todd y sabes qué? A él me lo follo mejor que a tu restirado culo.

Martin lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo y huyó lejos del lugar sin mirar atrás. Intentó contener el llanto hasta llegar a casa, pero justo en una de las estaciones de tren se detuvo a llorar inconteniblemente, a pesar de las miradas de la gente, destrozado, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a fijarse en un hombre jamás.

Desde entonces no volvió a saber de Fred, quizá se había marchado lejos, posiblemente había caído muerto en alguna riña, podría haber sido recluido en un hospital nuevamente o preso por la policía. No lo sabía. Ya no importaba, o al menos, pretendía que no importara. Lo único que quería era olvidar, aún si tuviera que pasar meses llorando por lo sucedido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 

\-----

¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado?

Bueno, la verdad es que deseaba que el capítulo quedara mejor, lamento si fue un completo fail, pero no quería extenderme demasiado ya que esto sólo debía ser un flashback y debía caberme en un solo capítulo porque en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con la trama principal del lío de Richard, Martin, Benedict y los demás y así~ :)

Sé que me tardé una eternidad en actualizar pero prometo que el próximo capítulo lo tendré listo pronto, antes de que termine el mes. Quiero aprovechar también para invitarlos a que se unan a nosotros en facebook y le den like a nuestra página de Thilbo/Bagginshield. ¡Vámos! Necesitamos ser una legión! xD

https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thilbo-love-Bagginshield/483291085051958?fref=ts

También deseo que hagan algún comentario acerca del fic, es mi combustible para seguir adelante sobretodo porque debo decir que a veces quiero mandar todo al carajo y eso es porque a veces pienso que a nadie le interesa el Thilbo/RIchartin, jajaja me siento un poco sola a veces en ese aspecto. ¡Quiero saber que están ahí!! Y deseo de todo corazón que nuestro fandom siga creciendo!

 Nos vemos pronto!

 


	6. Amoríos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard y Martin tienen días apacibles sin embargo Benedict los acompañará~

Bien, sé que prometí que subiría este capítulo antes del estreno de la desolación de Smaug pero no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Lo lamento!

Sin embargo espero que lo disfruten :3

Me voy a quemar en las llamas del infierno, pero da igual, amo demasiado a Richard y Martin y por supuesto los amo mucho más juntos, ya lo había dicho antes? Hahaha así que no me arrepiento!

Well, agradezco mucho a todas las personas que siguen el fic y que me alientan a continuar escribiendo, sobretodo agradezco a gimmesherlock, darkarcana, Becca, BunnyBB, HikariChan, Alejandra y todos los demás.

\--------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6- Amoríos

La cálida agua de la ducha seguía mojando sus desnudos y excitados cuerpos que copulaban de nuevo. Martin había estado perdido en sus propios y profundos pensamientos, en esos recuerdos que le perturbaban todavía y al volver a la realidad se encontró con la azulina mirada de Richard que le miraba con dulzura. Al mismo tiempo sentía el miembro erguido y endurecido de su fogoso amante que entraba y salía de él una y otra vez, el ruido del agua chapoteando entre cada embestida, el contacto de sus pieles ardientes. Todo era delicioso y a menudo se embriagaba con los besos que le proporcionaba su apasionado novio. Martin se aferraba a la espalda de Richard para no resbalar y caer al piso. Finalmente llegó el momento en que la eyaculación se disparó dentro de él y luego la suya propia, cálida, se dispersaba sobre su vientre. Al terminar el acto Richard le llenó de besos el rostro dulcemente y tomó una pastilla de jabón cercana con la cual comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de su rubio novio, y lo talló como si de un pequeño niño se tratase.

—Martin, te amo—le susurraba Richard al oído mientras el ruido del agua que caía sonaba al fondo.

—yo también te amo Rich—respondió Martin quedamente. Pero Martin casi estaba inmóvil y se dejaba frotar el jabón por Richard. El azabache tenía el rostro iluminado en una sonrisa casi infantil. Estaba feliz y disfrutaba el momento.

—ahora olerás a exquisitas fresas para mí—Richard aspiraba el delicado aroma de la espuma del jabón con esencia de fresas que ahora cubría la espalda de Martin.

—si…—respondió Martin apenas en un susurro.

—ocurre algo, _kitten_?—cuestionó Richard con tono sensual. Pero el adjetivo que acababa de darle a Martin le hizo sentir un escalofrío extraño que recorrió todo el cuerpo como cruel corriente eléctrica.

—¿P-por qué me has llamado así?-preguntó Martin quedamente y musitando.

—acaso no te gusta que te llame así? Ahora mismo eres como un tierno gatito para mí—respondió Richard mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y apretando el vientre del rubio contra su cuerpo.

—n-no es eso, es sólo que…es raro—se excusó el rubio y soslayó la mirada.

—pues será hora de que te acostumbres, a veces deseo mostrarte mi afecto con esos apodos, kitten—Richard continuó pasando la esponja enjabonada a lo largo de todo el blanco cuerpo de Martin.

Después de esto Martin no dijo nada más. Lo cierto era que aquella palabra le traía a la mente el recuerdo vivo de Fred y no sabía por qué, lo único que deseaba era disiparlo pronto y definitivamente. No deseaba recordarlo más.

\-------------------------------------

Transcurridos alrededor de 45 minutos ambos hombres ya se encontraban completamente aseados, secos y vestidos. Estaban en la mesa desayunador de la cocina. Richard se había encargado de prepararlo todo, pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla, huevos fritos, café y zumo de frutas. Richard irradiaba mucha energía, estaba completamente dichoso. No obstante Martin permanecía en cierta forma distante y algo apático, aunque procuraba disimularlo y comportarse de la mejor manera en frente de Richard. Y pese a todo estaba también muy feliz.

—¿No te gustó mi desayuno? —cuestionó Richard al fin.

—oh, no es eso, es una maravilla lo que has preparado. ¡Vaya! Ni yo mismo puedo hacer algo tan bueno—pronunció el rubio mirando a Richard al mismo tiempo que clavaba el tenedor en la fruta. Luego alzó el tenedor haciendo un gesto de deleite y comió el bocado.

—Pues…estás un poco serio esta mañana—dijo Richard soslayando la vista hacia su plato y cogiendo un tenedor. Él no quería cuestionarle demasiado acerca de su apatía, ya que en cierta forma infería dentro de su pensamiento que quizá para Martin lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ambos había sido su primera vez teniendo sexo con un hombre. Eso creía Richard, además lo habían hecho dos veces, por lo que era todavía un tema desconcertante para él y difícil de manejar.  En cierta forma se sentía responsable del asunto. De cualquier forma si Martin no deseaba contarle cómo se sentía no iba a forzarlo.

—Yo no estoy serio—dijo Martin dubitativo.

—Yo te noto serio, no estás tan efusivo como siempre…—insistió Richard.

—jaja bueno, aún estoy un poco cansado por la forma en que me has jodido, anoche y esta mañana, dos rondas casi seguidas fueron demasiado. No estaba acostumbrado, ¿sabes? —Martin mantuvo su semblante serio pero Richard supo que estaba tomándolo con su característico sentido del humor por lo que dejó de preocuparse y de hecho no pudo evitar reírse por ello.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusco—dijo Richard riendo y siguiendo el juego.

—Estás bastante grande, me dolió—dijo Martin mirándolo desafiante y se acomodó una servilleta en el cuello. Para Richard verlo con esa servilleta de textura rara cubriendo su cuello y hablando del asunto le causó demasiada gracia. Richard no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada.

—fue enorme pero maravilloso, repetiremos la ronda hoy en la noche, de acuerdo Mr. Armitage. Vaya comprando condones—Dijo Martin y continuó degustando su desayuno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Richard no sabía que más decir y rió bajo de nuevo.

—Martin, antes quiero que hablemos claramente—dijo Richard un poco más serio.

—de acuerdo ¿De qué se trata?

—Tú…¿Habías estado con algún hombre antes? —preguntó al fin el pelinegro.

—eso importa ahora? —atinó a decir Martin pero sin mirar de frente a Richard, el rubio desviaba la mirada hacía un periódico sobre la mesa como si estuviese leyendo. Richard dudó.

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos.

—no, tienes razón, no importa—Richard trató de sonreír pero no pudo, ahora la incertidumbre aumentaba en su cabeza. Se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero. De pronto sintió la presencia de Martin detrás de él.

—estuve sólo con uno, hace muchos años, cuando yo era un adolescente. Ya no tiene importancia— Martin habló con un aire melancólico en su expresión. Richard comprendió y lo abrazó.

—lamento si te lastimé, comprendo que no estabas acostumbrado a esto. También lamento entrometerme en tu vida—dijo Richard quedamente

—hey ¡vamos! ¡Ya te he dicho que fue grandioso! pero lo más maravillo fue que fuiste tú quien me penetró, porque te amo Richard—Martin lo miró a los ojos con dulzura y se paró de puntas para besarlo en los labios. Cuando separaron sus labios Martin volvió a hablar—además no puedo tener secretos hacia ti. Richard lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—bien que te parece si comenzamos bien este año yendo al gimnasio, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Richard acariciando una mano de Martin.

—pffft de acuerdo, no pienso perder contra ti ¿Okay? —Martin entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio.

Después de unos minutos de alistarse ambos hombres salieron del domicilio y se dirigieron hacía un parque. Hacía frío, pero iban muy bien abrigados. Martin tomó la mano enguantada de Richard y así caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar al gimnasio.

Entrando al edificio Richard habló algunos minutos con el gerente del lugar, quien lo conocía bien sobre todo por ser un cliente habitual. Martin miraba hacía todas direcciones sintiéndose un poco extraño por estar en un lugar nuevo como ese que además, a pesar de ser un gimnasio, lucía muy elegante con cuadros de estilo sobrio colgados sobre las paredes y el decorado moderno y discreto. La calefacción del lugar resultaba muy agradable. De fondo se podía escuchar la música energética y los gritos de algunos de los entrenadores.

Cuando Richard terminó de llenar un formulario del lugar Martin se acercó y fue entonces cuando Richard lo presentó con el gerente.

—oh Liam, te presento a Martin.

—es un honor conocerle, señor Freeman, sé sobre tu trabajo y le admiro mucho—dijo el gerente sonriendo y extendiendo la mano de forma afectuosa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle también—respondió Martin alegremente.

—de ahora en adelante Martin vendrá a acompañarme a menudo cada vez que estemos en Londres—dijo Richard terminando de firmar un papel y luego colocó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—oh, ¿eso es en serio? Me será enormemente gratificante tenerlos a ambos en este lugar—dijo el señor Liam.

—sí, Richard y yo somos muy buenos amigos y por eso he venido a acompañarlo—dijo Martin a lo cual Richard se sintió un poco mal pero prefirió diferir de ello.

—así es, demasiado buenos amigos a decir verdad—Richard dio una palmada en la espalda de Martin—Bien, vamos Martin que no hay tiempo que perder. Lamento no quedarme más tiempo a conversar Liam, pero tenemos hoy un poco de prisa—Richard dio una palmada en la espalda a Martin y luego hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza para indicarle a Martin a cuál de los salones debían dirigirse, el cuál era un salón VIP.

—oh, por cierto ¿Necesitan que les mande un instructor? —pregunto Liam.

—no será necesario, yo seré el instructor personal de Martin—respondió Richard sonriéndole y tomando a Martin por los hombros lo hizo entrar dentro de un salón que estaba a su costado derecho.

—¿cómo que mi instructor personal? —preguntó Martin.

—eso mismo que he dicho, ahora anda, entra—Richard dio una palmada más fuerte al rubio.

Al adentrarse pasaron por un pequeño túnel que al final los llevó hasta el vestidor masculino. Richard sacó algunas cosas de su mochila, abrió un casillero y colocó el resto de sus pertenencias dentro. Cuando terminó de cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda y deportiva, Richard divisó que Martin estaba dubitativo sentado sobre una banca.

—y… ¿por qué aún no te has cambiado la ropa? —preguntó Richard risueño.

—sólo vine a acompañarte, no creerías que iba en serio lo de entrenar contigo en este lugar ¿oh si?—respondió Martin frunciendo el ceño de forma cómica.

—¡pues sí que lo creía _amigo_! No por nada te traje esta ropa, así que ¡ahora ve y póntela! —Richard le arrojó a la cara una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón deportivo de color verde.

—y qué si no lo hago? —Martin lo retó.

—fácil, la ronda de esta noche será triple y con amarres y mordaza—respondió Richard imponente y tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas presionándolas un poco.

—jaja,no creo que tengas la suficiente potencia para follarme 3 rondas seguidas—desafiante Martin se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos. Richard le sonrió, le tomó del brazo y comenzó a dirigirlo hacía la pared sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo tuvo frente al muro comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón de Martin de forma acelerada y tan fácil que el rubio ni siquiera tuvo suficiente tiempo para notar que Richard le había bajado los pantalones hasta medio muslo.

—¡Basta Richard!—musitó Martin intentado no gemir pues cualquier breve contacto con Richard le estremecía y le sometía.

—no te atrevas a retarme, porque incluso puedo hacerte mío aquí ahora mismo y no me importara que los demás escuchen tus gritos, kitten—dijo Richard con voz entrecortada.

Richard re pegó más su torneado cuerpo contra el de su rubio novio y luego comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la suya, friccionando sus miembros ocultos todavía entre sus ropas.

—no seas cabrón, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en público y arriesgarnos a generar un escándalo—espetó Martin tratando de zafarse torpemente de los fuertes brazos de Richard sin conseguir mucho. Richard comenzó a succionar su cuello pero de súbito de separó del rubio.

—ya veo, por eso es que dijiste que sólo somos amigos—dijo Richard quedamente pero mirándolo de frente.

—no lo tomes a mal, Rich, no creo que sea conveniente que hagamos pública nuestra relación, ni siquiera deseo que se levanten sospechas. Al menos no por ahora, sabes que somos figuras públicas y que nuestras carreras están en auge—espetó el rubio acariciando los brazos de Richard.

—descuida, lo sé…pero hay sentimientos que no se pueden evitar. Sentí una especie de escalofrío cuando dijiste que sólo somos amigos. Sin embargo entiendo que lo nuestro aún es clandestino.

—me alegra que lo comprendas, así que nada de andar diciéndole a nadie que somos pareja, ¿queda claro?.

—lo que daría por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decirles a todos que eres mío y que soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra por ello. Pero comprendo que es mejor mantenerlo todo en discreción— Richard se acercó a su novio y le besó la frente con suavidad.

—yo…aún estoy un poco inseguro por el asunto. No es que no desee que todo mundo sepa que somos pareja, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro y no quiero paparazzis acechándonos aún más por ello. Dejemos que todo fluya poco a poco. Algún día lo notificaremos, te lo prometo.

Richard le besó rápidamente los labios de nuevo y cuando se alejó de él tomó la ropa deportiva de nuevo y se la lanzó a la cara otra vez.

—andando, no hay tiempo que perder Martin. Te espero allá al fondo donde están las caminadoras. No demores mucho, soy un poco impaciente—Richard se dio media vuelta, tomó una pequeña toalla y una botella con agua y se fue hacia el lugar.

—hey, yo no dije que me habías convencido de hacerlo—dijo Martin pero Richard ya no pudo escucharlo. Resignado se metió detrás de las cortinas del vestidor y se cambió la ropa.

Una vez estando donde Richard le había indicado, lo primero que hizo Martin fue hacer ejercicios de calentamiento que Richard le instruyó, a menudo guiándolo con  sus propias manos.

Luego Richard le hizo subir sobre una de las caminadoras y así estuvo ‘corriendo’ durante algunos minutos. La respiración de Martin se agitaba cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero Richard lo alentaba a continuar mientras él realizaba algunos ejercicios con pesas.

Al fin Martin detuvo la caminadora y se tomó un pequeño descanso para tomar agua. Richard continuaba haciendo ejercicios con las pesas. Martin se acercó a él y Richard se detuvo.

—Bueno, ya me cansé de la caminadora, enséñame a hacer eso que tú estás haciendo—dijo el rubio inclinando su cuerpo un poco esperando a que su respiración agitada se normalizara.

—jajaja no puedes iniciar con estas, tendrás que comenzar con poco peso. No estás acostumbrado, _kitten_ —respondió el pelinegro.

—espera, tampoco quieras hacerme sentir como una nena—dijo Martin desafiante e intentó tomar una de las pesas, pero apenas pudo levantarla haciendo notar claramente el gran esfuerzo que había realizado por cogerla.

— jajaja  ¿Lo ves? No lo hagas con esa, es mucho peso para ti. Ven— después de que Martin dejó aquella pesa sobre el piso, Richard lo condujo hacía un sitio donde había otro tipo de aparatos.

—bien, antes de hacer ejercicios con las pesas deberás acostumbrar a trabajar tus músculos con estos aparatos, debes permitir que la masa muscular aumente paulatinamente—dijo Richard.

Martin dio un largo suspiro y espetó.

—creo que será un difícil y largo camino que recorrer—el rubiose cruzó de brazos algunos segundos y casi al instante Richard le indicó uno de los aparatos, el cual tenía varias pesas y palancas que se movían con brazos y piernas.

—vamos, anda.

—ya voy…aún estoy cansado por la caminadora.

Al intentar subir sobre aquel aparato Richard le dio una nalgada en el trasero, no dejaba de aprovechar cada momento en que nadie los viera y en el lugar no había alguien presente.

—¡joder! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —reclamó Martin y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, aunque el ejercicio le hacía desapercibir.

—Sólo te doy un empujón para que te motives y muevas ese trasero de una vez—dijo Richard riendo bajo.

—ya me vengaré—refunfuñó el rubio. Richard no paraba de reír.

Pasados algunos minutos, luego de que Richard le pusiera un peso adecuado al aparato de ejercicio y le enseñara algunos movimientos de cómo trabajar los músculos con dicho aparato Martin lo hacía con dedicación, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a cansarse y flaquear.

—vamos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ahora doble, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, otra vez, vamos—Richard estaba siendo muy buen entrenador.

—oh maldición, ¡en que lío me he metido! —pensaba para sí el rubio.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Richard finalmente le dejó descansar. Le enseñó algunos ejercicios de enfriamiento y así terminó su rutina del día. Había sido duro y Martin se sentía más agotado que nunca, ni en los entrenamientos para sus filmes había hecho tanta actividad física de forma continua, constante y vigorosa como el que había hecho durante esa hora. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran sensación de liberación de estrés. Se había llenado de energía además de que le causaba enorme satisfacción compartir esos momentos con Richard. Y sobre todo, aunque Martin no quisiera admitirlo por completo, había sido una oportunidad única para ver a Richard semidesnudo ejercitando su sexy y musculoso cuerpo.

—bien, campeón, lo has logrado. Mereces un descanso, vamos a ducharnos.

—errr…en regaderas separadas, por favor—dijo Martin frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando distancia de Richard.

—jajaja de acuerdo, pero te advierto que debes tener cuidado con dejar la puerta abierta o peor aún, debes tener mayor cuidado si al momento se te cae el jabón—Richard soltó una carcajada. Le fascinaba intimidar a su rubio novio y amaba la forma en la que Martin se defendía.

—eres un bastardo, ¡piensas atacarme a traición!, te estás volviendo adicto a mi culo! — Martin le aventó sobre la cara una pequeña toalla que tenía cerca pero Richard no paraba de reír.

—jajaja estás todo rojo! —Richard reía más.

—es por el ejercicio, ¡carajo! —el sonrojo de pronunció más.

—claro, sólo por eso.

—¡joder, me das _miedo_ Richard! —Martin espetó en tono de broma.

Martin salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia las regaderas.

Después de que Richard también se duchó y cuando ambos estaban vestidos y con sus pertenecías listas, ambos se despidieron del gerente Liam y salieron del lugar.

—espero que hayan usado satisfactoriamente nuestros artilugios y aparatos—dijo Liam.

—quizá mañana volveremos. ¡Nos vemos hasta luego! —respondió Richard estrechando su mano y despidiéndose así. Luego Martin estrechó la mano a Liam.

Richard y Martin fueron a comprar algunos víveres a una gran tienda de autoservicio. Cuando pasaron a una farmacia Richard compró algunos condones.

— ¿Estos te parecen bien? Son texturizados…—habló Richard comparando las marcas de los condones que estaban sobre el estante.

— ¿Te parecen suficientes? ¡Compra todo el paquete! —Martin habló serio pero bajo. Y a pesar de eso, cuando ambos llegaron a la caja para pagarlos la chica que atendía los miró con una gran sonrisa mientras les atendía. La chica estaba conteniendo la risa, pues había escuchado a Martin y Richard discutir por los condones y creía que era tierno que fueran una pareja homosexual.

 Luego caminaron por las frías calles. Cuando estaban más a solas Martin tomaba la mano enguantada de Richard con cierta timidez, soslayando la mirada y apretando la mano cuando Richard se percataba del contacto. Richard sonreía y le besaba sutilmente la sien. Martin no decía nada y Richard le susurraba cosas al oído de vez en cuando. La congenie que estaban teniendo en su relación e incluso en las cosas banales como caminar por las calles camino a casa iba demasiado bien, congeniaban de una forma tan sensible que cada uno deseaba que no terminase el momento.

—hoy vamos a cocinar juntos de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó al fin Richard.

—por su puesto, ya luego no podremos hacerlo. Me gusta aprovechar tu compañía a solas lo más posible, ¿sabes? —respondió Martin mirando al horizonte. Richard sonrió.

—eso es precisamente lo que extrañaré hacer una vez que volvamos a Nueva Zelanda—Richard se detuvo y tomó la mano de Martin entre las suyas y posó sus labios sobre sus nudillos enguantados también y dio un suave beso entre ellos. Y Martin no lo quería revelar pero este tipo de detalles le hacían sentir extraños y numerosos cosquilleos en el vientre, era la emoción que le causaban las acciones de Richard hacia él y su presencia que le embelesaba.

—okay, ya vamos pronto que de seguir aquí a la intemperie fijo que me congelaré—Martin se sentía ya como congelado y bufó.

—ahora te ves todo rojo por el frío, supongo—dijo Richard.

—sip, es por el frío—Martin bajó su mano y la volvió a entrelazar con la de Richard.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento. Al subir las escaleras y llegar al piso correspondiente, Richard abrazó a Martin de la cintura y él le correspondió. Ambos caminaban risueños y en un momento Richard le sopló al oído y Martin se retorció por el cosquilleó que aquello le causó. Luego Richard mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

—jaja, ya basta Rich…—justo en ese momento Martin divisó que alguien se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su vivienda. Era Benedict quien portaba puesto un grueso abrigo color azul oscuro. Y además les miraba fijamente aunque su expresión denotaba confusión. Sin duda los había visto a Richard y a él.

—mmmh… ¡buenas tardes! —dijo Benedict en tono serio alzando ligeramente la cara y mirando primero a Martin y luego a Richard.

—hola Ben! No te esperaba! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo Martin soltándose de Richard al instante y extendiendo su mano para saludar a su amigo.

—buenas noches, Benedict—dijo Richard con tono áspero pero tratando en lo mayor posible ser cordial.

—siendo sincero yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarme con tan sorpresivo momento. Creo que será mejor que te vea otro día Martin. Yo te llamaré. Perdona si no he llegado inoportuno—dijo Benedict metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, en la otra traía una caja blanca.

Richard se acomodó la bufanda que llevaba puesta y alzó ligeramente la mirada, sin duda incómodo debido a la presencia de Benedict pero más que nada porque éste les había visto en esa situación.

— ¡no, espera! No tienes por qué marcharte así de pronto! ¡Por favor pasa! —-Martin detuvo a Benedict tomándolo del brazo y Benedict giró hacía él y le miró de forma penetrante al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una lánguida sonrisa. No sabía que decir, así que sólo se limitó a aceptar la invitación de su rubio amigo.

Entraron al domicilio y Richard lo hizo después también. Él tampoco sabía que decir, así que no pensaba decir palabra alguna hasta que Martin lo hiciera. Sabía que el rubio podía resolver esa situación.

—vamos, ¡toma asiento amigo! —Martin condujo a Benedict hasta el sofá más grande y le golpeó con camaradería el pecho. Benedict devolvió el gesto y colocó entonces su misteriosa caja blanca sobre la mesa del recibidor.

—soy un grosero, perdona por no saludarte antes y directamente, Richard—dijo Benedict, y Richard dejó los víveres sobre la mesa del comedor para después sentarse a un lado de Benedict.

—descuida, creo que yo he sido también un desconsiderado—Richard le extendió la mano y Benedict le estrechó la mano.

Martin se paró de frente a Benedict y le ofreció alguna bebida. Benedict aceptó Martin fue por ella a la cocina, luego regresó con dos vasos hacía donde estaban Benedict y Richard.

— ¿cómo va todo Ben? —dijo Martin tratando de desviar el controversial tema del bochornoso momento. Pero se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—había venido a invitarte al cine o al teatro, pero ahora que estás con Richard… ¿Qué tal si salimos los 3 juntos a divertirnos? Vamos, yo pago—dijo Benedict primero serio y luego rió.

—no creo que mi compañía sea precisamente lo que estás buscando…—Richard habló con un toque de sarcasmo y Martin le pateó el pie —quiero decir, yo sé que tu deseas estar la tarde con Martin y ese el verdadero propósito de tu visita, así que mejor me retiro yo que además tengo algunos asuntos que resolver—Richard intentó levantarse pero Benedict lo detuvo del brazo.

—oh no, no se trata de eso. Creo que es una magnífica oportunidad para convivir contigo también, Richard. Además, mi buen amigo Martin y tú se han vuelto demasiado unidos, me sentiría culpable si se separan un momento por mi culpa—Benedict estaba usando un tono sarcástico mayor que el empleado por Richard. Richard y Martin lo notaron de inmediato.

—oh Ben, aceptamos tu invitación, ¿verdad, Richard? —Martin volvió a patear el pie de Richard y éste lo miró a los ojos.

—sí, quizá podamos ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo ¿Qué opinan? Podríamos abrazarnos los tres juntos para no caer, jaja—Benedict aludía claramente al incidente que había presenciado hacía unos minutos cuando vio a Richard y Martin abrazados. No podía evitar intimidarlos con eso.

—oh…que gracioso suena eso, parece genial—Martin intentaba disimular su incomodidad. Richard no se resistió más y espetó.

—creo que lo dices por que Martin y yo estábamos caminando abrazados cuando llegamos a la puerta y tú estabas parado de frente y nos viste ¿No es cierto? —Benedict podía ser demasiado sarcástico pero Richard era directo.

—jaja si, algo como eso, ¡cielos! ¡Me has ganado! Es que de verlos me ha parecido algo tan cómico, extraño pero cómico. Ahora quiero hacer lo mismo—Benedict llevó ambas manos hacía sus rodillas y rió agachado. Esto molestó más a Richard.

— ¿Qué es lo te resultó cómico? —Richard trató de no exasperarse.

— ¡por favor basta Benedict! —Habló Martin—lo que pasa es que Richard estaba ayudándome a caminar porque…

—mmmmh…no creo que te hayas torcido el tobillo, puesto que no has cojeado. Además si hubiese sido así habrías tenido esa mejor excusa para no aceptar mi invitación a ir a la pista de hielo y por el contrario, aceptaste. Además, ese mordisqueo de oreja ¿En qué te ayudaría? —Benedict miraba fijamente a Martin y luego se inclinó hacia atrás contra el respaldo del gran y cómodo sofá.

—no fue un mordisqueo en la oreja, fue…—Martin no sabía cómo salir del apuro. En ese momento sentía ya la tremenda necesidad de declararle de una buena vez que Richard y él estaban teniendo un romance. Pero se contuvo de nuevo. Aunque sus excusas fueran tontas e ilógicas debía encontrar la manera de salir del embrollo.

—Estaba cotilleando algo a Martin, pero eso no te incumbe de todas maneras—explicó Richard desafiante pero en tono tranquilo.

—jajaja eso no me lo creo—Benedict se burló quedamente. Richard se levantó de súbito y justo cuando estaba por pararse frente a Benedict éste último habló.

—por favor, no sé qué lío se traigan ustedes dos entre manos, por favor no quiero que armar alguna riña. He sido un grosero, pero les pido me disculpen—Benedict se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse –dejemos lo de la salida para mañana ¿ de acuerdo? Pero les pido que no hagan caso omiso. Será divertido.

—está bien Ben, mañana pasamos por ti-dijo Martin.

—….—

—no, creo que sería mejor que nos quedamos de ver en el centro comercial a las 5 de la tarde. Ahí los esperaré a ti y a Richard—Benedict tomó su abrigo del perchero y luego Martin se acercó a Benedict para abrirle la puerta.

De pronto Benedict se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Martin de repente, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y el rubio correspondió a su abrazo.

—por cierto—Benedict le susurró al oído—esa pequeña caja blanca que he dejado sobre aquella mesa es un regalo de año nuevo para ti, mi buen amigo Martin—Ben dio una palmada a su espalda.

El rubio se quedó pasmado y tartamudeó. Richard los observaba atento y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—aww muchas gracias por el detalle Benny, no te hubieras molestado—Martin le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda también y Benedict lo estrechó de nuevo y más fuerte.

—bueno ahora si me voy. Nos vemos mañana entonces muchachos. Pasen linda noche—Benedict salió del departamento y caminó por el corredor hasta el ascensor. Martin lo divisó hasta que éste entró no sin antes volver a despedirse de su rubio amigo con un ademán.

Martin entró de nuevo al departamento y suspiró. Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre la misteriosa caja blanca. En ese momento notó que Richard no estaba en la sala y se intrigó un poco pues intuía que el abrazo afectuoso que le había dado Benedict le había molestado.

Martin tomó la caja blanca entre sus manos y al abrirla notó que se trataba de una bufanda. Sonrió para sí.

En ese momento Richard salió de la habitación de Martin y regresó a la sala encontrándose con la escena en que Martin sostenía su regalo.

—Parece de muy buena calidad—dijo Richard acercándose a él y tocando un poco la bufanda como comprobando su textura.

—oh, lo es. Benedict siempre tiene el buen gusto de comprar en las mejores tiendas, no las más ostentosas pero si las más vanguardistas—Martin seguía mirando y tocando la bonita bufanda.

—Martin…sé que él es muy buen amigo tuyo pero debo ser sincero contigo: el tipo me enferma—Richard dejó de tocar la bufanda.

—Estás celoso de nuevo Richard, y no deberías estarlo—reprendió el rubio.

—lo sé pero, intuyo cuales son las verdaderas intenciones que tiene él contigo. No creo que sea solo amistad, y cada vez que él nos encuentra me convenzo más de ello.

—no sé a qué te refieres—Martin se hizo el ingenuo.

—si lo sabes, sabes que me refiero a algo sexual—Richard le miró profundamente.

—pero Benedict jamás ha declarado ser gay, ni siquiera me lo ha dicho a mí y jamás ha dado motivos para sospechar. Yo lo conozco.

—Los está dando ahora, con esas muestras de afecto que tiene contigo—Richard habló mientras arremangaba su suéter.

—oh no, eso lo ha hecho siempre—El rubio musitó.

—entonces desde hace tiempo te trae ganas, y como ahora me ve contigo está más alerta—

—pero nadie sabe nada de su vida privada—masculló Martin.

—tampoco saben sobre la nuestra y míranos, nadie sospecha siquiera que tú y yo somos pareja—

Martin estaba más dubitativo.

—pero bueno Richard ¿Qué importa si él tiene esas preferencias? Yo te amo a ti. Estoy contigo por eso. Tú me ganaste—Martin dejó la bufanda a un lado, se acercó a Richard y acomodando el cuello de su camisa se inclinó sobre las puntas de sus pies para acercarse a darle un beso suave en los labios.

Luego Richard lo tomó de la cintura para apretarlo hacia su cuerpo y profundizó el beso. El beso se prolongó durante varios minutos pero llegó el momento en que se les terminaba el aire y se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, Martin siempre se perdía en ese par de orbes color zafiro y Richard amaba los dulces y hermosos ojos grises de Martin.

Richard lo tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y lo condujo hacía el sofá donde lo volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Estuvieron haciéndose caricias en el sofá durante un rato. Luego, después de que cesaron de hacerlo, prepararon la cena los dos juntos y al terminarla pasaron un par de horas mirando la televisión.

Casi a la media noche se entregaban de nuevo a la pasión. Los gemidos esta vez se desinhibían más.

Al día siguiente Martin despertó bastante tarde y al hacerlo notó que Richard no estaba a su lado. El sol no se veía, afuera era un frío día. Afortunadamente el departamento contaba con muy buena calefacción.

Martin estaba todavía completamente desnudo y cubierto únicamente por la delgada sábana blanca. A pesar de no divisar a Richard, sus manos tentaban el lugar donde debería estar, pero Martin seguía recostado sobre la cama, con el pecho hacía abajo.

Cuando intentó incorporarse se sintió muy dolorido. Había sido una noche de sexo desenfrenado y su esfínter aún no se acostumbraba bien a ser invadido por el erguido miembro de su amante, pero además se encontraba sumamente agotado debido a todo el ejercicio físico que había realizado en el gimnasio la mañana anterior.

Una vez más intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor y el agotamiento lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama. Hundió entonces la cara sobre la suave almohada y luego bufó.

—oh, mierda…no volveré a hacer esos ejercicios infernales—se dijo a si mismo recordando los ejercicios.

—ya has despertado, _kitten_ —dijo Richard al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación con una pequeña charola que tenía encima un gran vaso con jugo de alguna fruta roja y además sobre la charola había también unos panecillos dulces—toma esto, te hará muy bien—dijo Richard suavemente y le acercó un panecillo a la boca de Martin.

—ugggh—se quejó Martin—estoy muy dolorido, no quiero levantarme hoy.

—entonces creo que estaría bien que reposaras un par de horas más. Descuida, yo haré toda la limpieza y el almuerzo.

—jaja y no me dices nada más, ¡si todo fue por tu culpa bastardo! —Martin bromeó y luego volvió a quejarse. El dolor en los músculos era algo muy nuevo para él y la molestia de su trasero dolorido empeoraba las cosas.

—jaja, lo lamento…—respondió Richard tímidamente y luego acarició la mejilla de Martin.

—no, descuida. Estaré bien. Pero no debo quedarme aquí. Se supone que tenemos que ir con Benedict—Martin acarició un brazo de Richard, el mismo brazo con el que el pelinegro tocaba su mejilla.

—es más importante tu bienestar—insistió Richard.

—entonces él insistiría en venir a visitarme. Tendrías que irte para no levantar sospechas, Rich—Martin habló desafiante y burlón.

—bien, entonces le llamaré a Benedict ahora mismo. Le diré que no puedes ir porque tienes el trasero demasiado dolorido porque ayer te hice el amor de forma salvaje y ahora mismo no puedes ni despegarte de la cama. Descuida, él lo comprenderá~—Richard se levantó y cogió el auricular del teléfono que estaba sobre el buró y cuando estaba a punto de marcar las teclas Martin se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se lo arrebató frenéticamente. Martin sintió una especie de choque eléctrico dentro de su esfínter, debido al brusco movimiento, pero sabía que Richard era capaz de llamar a Benedict y contarle lo que había dicho.

—¡eres un bastardo!! ¡Ni te atrevas a decirle eso a _Benny_! —Martin usó el cariñoso apodo para referirse a Benedict intentando provocar los celos de Richard.

—no lo llames así en mi presencia. Me perturba—Richard sí había sentido celos, el sólo escuchar la palabra “Benny” de labios de su rubio novio le hacía retorcer la espalda. Pero sabía que debía seguir el juego con Martin.

—pues no te atrevas a decirle nada a Benedict. Mejor iré a ducharme y me alistaré para ir con Benedict, ¿okay?—refunfuñó el rubio y se enredó la sábana blanca sobre la cintura para cubrir su desnudez.

Cuando Martin caminó hacia el baño Richard le habló hilarante.

—por cierto _kitten_ , creo que tendremos que lavar las sábanas a diario—Richard soltó una carcajada y señaló hacía la parte baja de la sábana. Martin entendió a que se refería pero siguió caminando hacia el baño.

—jaja jódete! ¡no es sólo culpa mía!—

Después de la ducha, Martin terminó de comer el pequeño desayuno que Richard le había preparado.

\-----------------------------------------

—¡Hola Martin! —Benedict saludó al rubio cuando éste llegó al lugar citado.

—¡Hola Ben! —Martin le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Se veía un poco exhausto, se le había hecho un poco tarde para llegar puntual y había corrido desde la entrada principal del centro comercial para encontrarse con Benedict.

Benedict notó que Martin tenía puesta la bufanda que le había obsequiado el día anterior y quizá eso fue lo que le hizo tener el impulso de abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Martin se extrañó un poco pero le correspondió el abrazo. Benedict lo estrechó más fuerte y Martin sintió dolor, pero ahogó cualquier quejido.

—Richard no debe tardar en llegar—dijo Martin al separarse de Benedict pero éste no quería soltar sus brazos.

—creí que él llegaría junto contigo—dijo Benedict.

—no tendría por qué, no vivimos juntos—y se separó un poco de Benedict.

—es verdad…oye ¡Qué bien te ha quedado la bufanda! —Benedict posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Martin.

En ese momento Richard apareció. Caminó hacía ellos con un paso ligero y no perdió de vista a Benedict quien también le miraba de forma profusa y un tanto desafiante, aún a esa distancia.

—¡Buenas tardes Richard! —dijo Benedict cambiando de pronto su semblante austero por uno jubiloso y amigable.

—¿qué tal, Bene? —Respondió Richard y luego se giró hacía el rubio y lo saludó también, cómo si aquella mañana no hubiesen despertado en la misma cama— ¡hola Martin! —Richard estrechó su mano.

—oh ¡hola Richard!—Contestó el rubio cómo si la noche anterior no hubieran tenido ambos una maravillosa noche llena de sexo.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos, ustedes decidan a dónde iremos—habló Richard.

—vayamos al teatro, hay una obra que deseo que vean. Ya la he visto y me ha encantado, por eso desearía que pudieran disfrutarla conmigo, necesito charlar sobre ello con alguien e intercambiar opiniones.

Los tres hombres fueron hacía dicho teatro, compraron los boletos en la taquilla y antes de que comenzara la función se detuvieron a tomar un té helado. Durante ese rato hablaron de trivialidades, a veces también incluían temas intelectuales o hablaban de cosas cotidianas sin mucho sentido y bromearon y rieron. No hubo apatía alguna en ese lapso de tiempo. Incluso tanto Benedict como Richard comenzaban a sentir cierta simpatía mutua.

Cuando la hora para el inicio de la función estaba a punto de llegar Martin fue al baño y Benedict también. Richard se quedó a esperarlos en el pasillo.

Cuando Martin estaba lavándose las manos Benedict se acercó a él dubitativo.

—¡Vaya! Aún no empieza la función y ya la estoy pasando de maravilla ¡Todo está saliendo genial—dijo Benedict.

—sí, veo que tú y Richard se están llevando mejor, eso me gusta. No me gusta que haya apatía entre ambos—habló Martin mientras se enjabonaba las manos.

—él es alguien muy importante para ti ahora ¿verdad? —espetó Benedict mientras tomaba una sanita del despachador para secarse las manos.

—Sí, él es…un gran amigo para mí—dijo Martin mirándose ahora al espejo y acomodándose algunos cabellos.

—Martin…yo…—Benedict musitó.

—¿huh? ¿Qué ocurre Ben?—Martin se giró medianamente y lo miró de frente.

—oh no es nada, no sé que me ocurre….de hecho olvidé que te iba a decir—

—quizá necesitas un desahogo—Martin se había dado cuenta que algo acongojaba a Benedict. Había aprendido, por decirlo de alguna forma, a descifrar la zozobra de su amigo en tiempos díficiles.

—tal vez sea eso, mi buen amigo—Benedict terminó de secarse las manos.

—¿Qué hay sobre tu situación sentimental?—preguntó Martin girándose hacía él y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—estoy solo, como siempre. Sin embargo, ¡soy feliz! Sólo me haces falta tú a diario para tener camaradería todos los días, ajaja—Benedict trató de disfrazar su desasosiego con risas.

—¡vamos!¡ Yo ya estoy contigo! —Martin trató de animarlo.

—pero no de la forma en que yo lo desearía—Benedict se encogió de hombros.

—Benny, estás actuando como un pequeño niño. Aunque yo me vaya de nuevo a Nueva Zelanda siempre me comunicaré contigo. Además habrá una temporada en que tú podrás ir también. Y luego volveré a Inglaterra.

—lo sé, estoy siendo infantil. Me he vuelto un maldito sensible—Benedict acarició el brazo de Martin y lo estrujó. Luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó desde la cintura. Benedict sentía la terrible necesidad de abrazarlo fuertemente de nuevo pero era mayor su necesidad de besarlo en ese mismo momento, pero él sabía que no podía actuar de una forma tan osada.

—Martin…aprovechando que no hay nadie aquí salvo tu y yo…me preguntaba si no estaría mal si me…permitieras, darte un beso en la mejilla—finalmente Benedict se atrevió a decir.

Martin se incomodó un poco y se sonrojó. Benedict y él jamás habían tenido esa clase de muestras afectivas. Pero lo conmovió escucharlo decir eso por primera vez y no pudo negarse.

—okay, pero que sea rápido, la función va a comenzar—Martin puso la mejilla para que Benedict le diera un beso y Benedict se inclinó y le dio un breve y rápido beso.

—te quiero Martin! —Martin se sonrojó más pues la cara de Benedict seguía estando muy cerca de la suya e inclusive podía sentir su cálida respiración. En ese momento Richard abría ligeramente la puerta y al parecer había alcanzado a presenciar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Martin.

—mmmh…la función ya ha comenzado—dijo Richard sin dejar de mirarlos y sin abrir por completo la puerta.

—Vamos pues—respondió Benedict acomodándose las mangas de su camisa y acto seguido los tres se fueron hacía la sala destinada.

Ben fue el primero en caminar por el pasillo y luego Martin salió tras él pero de pronto sintió como la mano de Richard tomaba la suya con delicadeza para luego aferrarse más a ella. Todo esto sin que Benedict se diera cuenta, pues él seguía caminando por el corredor. Martin no dijo nada pero volteó a ver hacia Richard y al encontrarse con su azulina mirada comprendió el mensaje que trataba de decirle “temo perderte”. Martin no dijo nada pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de Richard. Luego Richard le dio un beso rápido en la sien y soltó su mano para caminar tras Benedict y entrar a la función teatral.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que a pesar de la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo y a pesar de la rapidez con que se habían tomado de las manos, Benedict los había alcanzado a ver de reojo.

\-----------------------------------------------

Bueno, finalmente terminé este capítulo! Como siempre, ha sido un poco largo (':

Como sea, espero que les guste~

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber! También sería muy feliz si usted envía algunos comentarios!

Prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda!

 

 


	7. Acosos sexuales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Martin y Benedict salen una tarde a divertirse juntos. Pero sorpresivamente un día una sombra del pasado vuelve a la vida de Martin.

**_Capítulo 7—  Acosos sexuales_ **

_—————————————————————_

Los tres hombres se encontraban aún en medio del corredor antes de llegar al palco de la función teatral. Sin embargo Benedict estaba bastante adelantado a diferencia de Martin y Richard quienes aún seguían comunicándose en complicidad de sus miradas.

—¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué se han retrasado de repente? —preguntó Benedict.

—Oh no es nada, ya vamos que la función va a comenzar y no quiero perderme ni un minuto de lo que presenten los actores— respondió Martin tratando de actuar de lo más natural. Richard no dijo nada y su mirada seguía observando retadoramente a Benedict y no trataba de disimularlo, pero Benedict hizo caso omiso de ello.

Cuando ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares Benedict aprovechó un momento en que Richard salió por algo para hacerle conversación a Martin.

—dime Martin, Richard y tú estaban discutiendo? —preguntó Benedict.

—no, ¿por qué supones eso?

—no sé por qué pero pude sentir una extraña tensión entre ustedes dos—Benedict se acercó un tanto más a Martin.

—no, yo soy quien siente una extraña sensación entre él y tú. Realmente sospecho que él y tú no han congeniado del todo bien.

—yo más bien creo que debe ser que Richard es quien no tiene buena química con nadie—Benedict bromeó de forma irónica pero Martin se sintió un poco disgustado por ese comentario.

—¡por supuesto que no es nada de eso! Richard un tipo de lo más amable y dulce, si no tiene buena química con nadie al menos conmigo sí la tiene— Martin frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de Benedict.

—lo siento, no quise decir eso, sé que él es un gran amigo para ti. Creo que al final esta cita triple no está resultando—Benedict se encogió de hombros.

—la culpa no la tiene Richard, ni tú tampoco.  Lo que hagamos él y yo es algo nuestro y si no queremos revelarlo es porque no es necesario. Mejor llevemos el día en paz y pasémosla amenamente.

—Martin, yo…si te digo la verdad, a veces creo que Richard y tú tienen un asunto más cercano de lo que es una simple amistad o compañerismo—dijo Benedict directo pero sin mirar a su rubio amigo.

—te suplico por favor que dejes de hacer suposiciones tan serias como esas— respondió Martin sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—lo lamento Martin, por favor discúlpame, no volveré a entremeterme en vuestros asuntos.

—además no sé por qué tomas demasiada importancia, nada debería afectar nuestra salida, deberíamos sólo disfrutar y divertirnos—dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba una pierna y sonreía ampliamente.

—yo quería salir sólo contigo…—susurró Benedict— pero habría sido totalmente descortés de mi parte no invitar a Richard a venir con nosotros.

—tu dijiste que habías aceptado que Richard viniera con nosotros porque sabes que él es importante para mí y porque sabes que ahora él y yo somos muy buenos compañeros—Martin habló colocando una mano sobre un hombro de Benedict.

—Martin…creo que ya no puedo más, debo decirte algo realmente importante, tengo que decirte que…—Benedict comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban más de lo normal—la razón por la cual yo he estado muy inquieto por causa de tu cercanía con Richard es que…yo…

El rubio lo escuchaba con suma atención aunque en el fondo sospechaba bien lo que Benedict probablemente estaba a punto de confesarle así que Martin sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero pronto regresó Richard y se sentó a  su lado y Benedict detuvo su dialogo.

—continua, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme, Benny? — dijo Martin.

—ah, no es algo realmente importante. Olvídalo—respondió Benedict y se acomodó el puño de su camisa para distraerse.

—pfft pero si justo acababas de decir que era algo realmente importante.

—pero ya no lo es—Benedict soslayó la mirada.

—Bueno si eso en algún otro momento resulta ser importante de nuevo por favor dímelo, porque ahora me has dejado con la intriga—dijo el rubio y acto seguido le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Benedict.

— ¿que tanto han estado charlando ustedes dos? — Richard preguntó curioso y amable mientras aprovechaba la semi oscuridad del lugar para acariciar la pierna de Martin.

Cuando terminó la función fueron los tres a un restaurant donde ordenaron comida italiana y compartieron algunas críticas acerca de la obra teatral, el ambiente era bastante ameno de nuevo así que Martin dejó de preocuparse de la tensión y la intriga que antes se había desatado.

— ¿qué les parece si después de esto los invito a tomar unas copas en un genial bar de renombre? les aseguro que lo disfrutaran mucho—dijo Benedict con gran júbilo.

—Me parece genial— respondió Richard riendo y lanzando una mirada de sensualidad a su novio que Benedict notó perfectamente—¿qué opinas Martin?

—no soy una persona que guste mucho del alcohol pero tratándose de la ocasión pues ¡que diablos! ¡Vayamos! — Martin respondió con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus labios y dando al mismo tiempo un golpe sobre la mesa con la palma de su mano.

— ¡perfecto! No perdamos más tiempo que la noche ya ha caído— dijo Benedict y se levantó rápido de su asiento.

Los tres hombres se fueron a bordo del auto de Richard. Martin iba sentado a su lado en el asiento copiloto y Benedict iba en al asiento de atrás. Llegando al lugar subieron hacia la segunda planta y pidieron una mesa que daba hacia la mejor terraza del lugar. Benedict hizo que Martin se sentara primero, dándole el lugar cómo un caballero que era y luego se sentó él a su lado procurando quedar muy pegado al rubio, luego Richard no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la otra orilla. Ordenaron algunas bebidas y disfrutaron del buen ambiente del lugar que estaba a penas iluminado por luces intermitentes de colores. La música del lugar les impedía poder comunicarse bien entre sí así que Benedict se acercaba demasiado al oído del rubio cada vez que necesitaba decirle algo y cuando lo hacía también le daba ligeros soplos detrás del oído y cada vez lo hacía con mayor frecuencia, cosa que a Martin le empezó a inquietar pero no podía hacer que Benedict se detuviera. No creía que fuera tan malo pero temía que Richard lo notara y después a causa de ellos se generara un malentendido.

Con el transcurso de la noche y con más alcohol en la sangre, pronto empezaron a sentirse más eufóricos.

—Te quiero amigo Martin, te quiero de verdad—decía una y otra vez Benedict en su estado alcohólico y acariciaba la espalda de Martin suavemente una y otra vez. Martin lo encontraba placentero pues estaba también ya pasado de copas.

—ahh yo también te quiero amigo, te quiero mucho—respondía Martin a menudo mientras alcanzaba todos los vasos que estaban en la mesa y sorbía el cóctel de cada uno. Esto le causaba demasiada gracia al borracho Benedict.

—jajaja ¿por qué carajos te tomas todoooo?? —Benedict reía a carcajadas sin poder contenerse.

—es que…no puedo dejar que se desperdicie nada…que se jodan los que quieren desperdiciarlos—Martin también reía y volvía a sorber alguna copa y luego dio algunas palmadas a la espalda de Benedict.

—o sea, tú hasta el fondo! jajaja—Benedict abrazó más a Martin. Richard por su parte los observaba pero su nivel de alcohol también le hacía despreocuparse mucho de lo que veía, aunque no podía escuchar lo que hablaban Martin y Benedict.

—te quiero mucho amigo Martin, tú si eres mi amigo! —Benedict continuó acariciando la espalda de Martin durante un buen rato.

—yo también te quiero amigo—respondía Martin y se dejaba abrazar por Benedict.

—oh ¿en serio? ¿Tú también me quieres? ¿También me quieres? —Benedict comenzó a susurrar al oído de su rubio amigo. Entonces Richard se acercó y empujó a Benedict.

—hey, qué diablos te pasa amigo? Deja a Martin en paz o te rompo la cara! —Richard se paró de frente a Benedict. Su gran estatura imponía.

Pero el estado alcoholizado de Benedict no le ayudó a reaccionar ante la advertencia de Richard y por su parte Richard decidió dejarlo en paz, sus 5 sentidos también estaban muy afectados ya por la bebida. Richard hizo caer una silla con estrépito y luego tomó una copa y la bebió de un solo trago.

—los dejaré que se peleen chicos, yo…voy al baño—Martin se levantó de su asiento y caminó tambaleante hacía el sanitario, sosteniéndose a menudo de la pared y riendo cada vez que tropezaba. Benedict lo siguió.

El rubio estaba lavándose las manos al terminar de orinar y de pronto sintió como bruscamente unos largos brazos les rodeaban el cuerpo desde la cintura que luego le hicieron levantarlo del piso. En el reflejo del espejo se percató de inmediato en una visión borrosa que se trataba de su amigo Benedict.

—¡Ben! ¡Bájame, deja de hacer eso! —espetó Martin al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba torpemente para liberarse de aquellos invasivos brazos pero sin lograr mucho. Pronto sintió como Benedict apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro derecho. En ese momento Martin se dio cuenta de cuánto lo estaba problematizando el alcohol, se había dado cuenta que quizá había tomado ya demasiado y que probablemente Benedict se encontraba en la misma situación por lo cual estaba actuando de esa forma tan osada.

—por favor bájame jodido Benny— dijo Martin esta vez riendo.

—mmmh —balbuceó Benedict contemplando su propia sonrisa reflejada en el espejo del baño. Entonces comenzó a mordisquear la oreja derecha de su rubio amigo y con el peso de su propio cuerpo que aún permanecía pegado al del rubio lo dirigió contra el lavamanos. Sus manos de pronto empezaron a hurgar dentro de la camisa de Martin y sin más comenzó a manosear todo su torso hasta detenerse a pellizcar sus tetillas. Martin en ese estado de ebriedad lo estaba disfrutando y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar sin poder evitarlo, sentía un cosquilleo placentero recorrer todo su cuerpo, pronto sintió que la cremallera del pantalón le estaba apretando demasiado.

—¿te gusta esto? —le dijo Benedict al oído con voz ronca.

Martin gimió un poco.

—jajajajaja claro que me gusta Rich—musitó el rubio con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el momento. Pero ante tal confusión Benedict se sintió molesto.

—lo sabía, tú y ese tipo están liados— masculló Benedict con voz áspera.

—por favor, ya basta Benny—Martin estaba en un estado semi inconsciente pues el efecto del alcohol estaba haciéndose cada vez mayor. Su percepción de las cosas estaba siendo mucho más errónea y distorsionada. Fue precisamente por eso que el rubio no sintió la forma en la que Benedict lo subía sobre el lavamanos y se colocaba después entre sus piernas para comenzar a besar su cuello. Martin pudo darse cuenta sólo hasta después de que Benedict había comenzado a succionar su cuello y trató de empujarlo para apartarlo de sí pero no lo logró mucho.

—¡Ben! Deja de hacer eso! —atinó a decir el rubio con voz entrecortada y torpe. Benedict acercó entonces sus labios a los de Martin apenas rozándolos y le habló quedamente.

—Te amo Martin—el rubio no pudo captar de inmediato la confesión súbita de Benedict pues estaba al borde de ser vencido por el sueño. De verdad su estado de ebriedad estaba ya muy mal. Entonces Benedict tomó el rostro de Martin con sus dos manos y le besó al fin, profundizando el beso y dejando que sus labios probasen los de Martin prolongadamente. Martin estaba perdido en su inconsciencia pero podía degustar un poco ese beso. De pronto un impulso fulminante lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación justo cuando sintió como una de las manos de Benedict comenzaba ahora a buscar dentro de sus pantalones palpando sin detenimiento su ya endurecido miembro. En ese momento el rubio sintió que sus 5 sentidos volvían a conectarse y con esto propició a Benedict un gran y fuerte empujón que lo hizo apartarlo lo suficiente de él para saltar desde el lavamanos donde se encontraba apoyado y salir corriendo luego del lugar. Con pasos torpes y sin saber bien que dirección tomar se dirigió hacía el sitio donde Richard los estaba esperando. Sus 5 sentidos habían comenzado a desconectarse de nuevo pero pudo ver a Richard desde una distancia de algunos metros. Richard lo miró atónito pues cómo él estaba un poco más sobrio pudo percatarse bien de que Martin había sido muy afectado por el alcohol. Richard desde su silla lo observó caminar hacía él y se levantó y alzó sus brazos para atrapar a su rubio novio quien tan pronto estuvo frente a Richard se dejó caer en sus brazos.

—Martin, ya has bebido demasiado. Mejor te llevo a tu casa—dijo Richard mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos para que éste no cayera.

—¡sí, vámonos de aquí Rich, pronto!! —espetó el rubio agitado.

—¿y Benedict? Hay que esperarlo…—dijo Richard. Martin entonces recordó que era de Benedict de quien venía huyendo y que de ninguna manera quería que Richard se enterase de lo que hacía algunos minutos había ocurrido en el baño.

—Ben estará bien, ya he avisado así que vámonos, vámonos, vámonos—- Martin repetía mucho las palabras que decía porque sentía que aún no lograba articularlas bien. Richard se silenció por algunos segundos y se sintió intrigado por eso pero no dijo nada e hizo que Martin se apoyara en sus hombros para salir pronto del lugar. De cualquier forma no se encontraba con el suficiente humor para seguir viendo a Benedict.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y al llegar a donde se encontraba aparcado su automóvil Richard abrió la puertezuela del vehículo y ayudó con sumo cuidado a Martin a sentarse. El rubio casi en seguida se quedó dormido y Richard se preocupó un poco por eso pero decidió programar su cabeza para mantener en orden sus 5 sentidos y así poder conducir el auto sin problemas. Llegaron así hasta el edificio del apartamento del rubio y Richard lo despertó y volvió a ayudarlo a caminar con su apoyo. Llegaron hasta su vivienda y al estar dentro Richard lo colocó sobre su cama con sumo cuidado. En ese momento decidió no cuestionarse nada sobre el paradero de Benedict y el hecho de que Martin se hubiera sentido tan apresurado a huir del lugar, lo único que realmente le preocupaba era que Martin se repusiera pronto de aquel excesivo estado etílico. Richard había decidido velar el sueño de su rubio novio durante toda la noche o cuanto más le fuese posible, sin embargo el alcohol también estaba haciendo bastante mella en él y pronto la somnolencia le venció y se quedó dormido al lado del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente el rayo del Sol que entraba radiante entre las persianas de la ventana hicieron despertar al rubio Martin quien de inmediato se llevó una mano hacía la cabeza pues la resaca estaba ya molestándolo. Se percató de que Richard estaba dormido junto a él, vestido e incluso calzado aún como lo había estado el día anterior y además Richard se encontraba recostado en una posición torcida. Martin se incorporó y notó que él por el contrario estaba incluso aseado y vestido con una de sus pijamas. No había sido más que Richard quien se había hecho cargo de todo ello y el solo pensarlo le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa..y también sonrojarse.

Martin llevó una de sus manos hacía los oscuros cabellos de su dormido amante y acarició algunos mechones entre las falanges de sus dedos. Le cautivaba sobremanera poder ver a Richard dormido así tan profundamente, pocas veces lo hacía pues casi siempre Richard era quien despertaba antes que él.

—hey Rich, despierta, va a darte tortícolis si sigues durmiendo en esa posición—dijo Martin mientras le daba un par de palmadas a la espalda de Richard.

Al escuchar la voz del rubio, Richard no tardó mucho en despertarse y rápidamente se incorporó.

—ah! Lo siento! Perdón! En seguida iré a prepararte el desayuno. No te levantes de la cama que yo te lo traeré—dijo Richard frotándose los ojos y estirando después los brazos.

—hey, no te preocupes tanto por mí, yo estoy bien. Primero deberías preocuparte por ti, mira cómo estás—Martin acariciaba la mano de Richard con cariño y le sonreía.

—Acaso…¿no te gusta cómo estoy? — pregunto Richard con tono sensual.

—No me refiero a eso, tú siempre eres jodidamente sexy. Me refiero a que también debes tener resaca—contestó divertido el rubio.

—okay, pero primero me encargaré de que tú estés bien. Y no acepto reclamos de tu parte, así que espéreme ahí—Richard dio algunos pasos torpes hasta la puerta de la habitación pues aún estaba semidormido. Martin lo miró divertido.

Martin volvió a recostarse mientras se llevaba una mano hacía la cabeza. Sentía una terrible resaca y un malestar en el estómago. Trataba entonces de recordar que era lo que realmente había sucedido la noche anterior. Sus recuerdos sobre ello sólo se remontaban hasta poco después de que Benedict se había sentado a su lado en aquella terraza y a partir de ahí sus pensamientos se nublaban. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó que había ocurrido con Benedict, aunque él supuso que él se encontraba bien.

Mientras seguía cavilando dentro de sus pensamientos, Richard entró a la habitación con una pequeña mesa portable y desmontable que tenía encima un desayuno completo y especial preparado por el mismo.

—Aquí ya tengo listo tu desayuno—dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Martin lo observó con dulzura y le sonrió también.

—Muchas gracias Richie, en verdad no deberías molestarte—dijo Martin incorporándose de nuevo.

—ya te he dicho que lo más importante para mí es tu bienestar y entonces no es molestia para mí. Además me siento responsable de tu estado— Richard le acercó la pequeña mesita.

Martin río por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un tenedor con su mano.

—joder, por este tipo de cosas es que me enamoro más de ti— mustió muy quedamente Martin, casi como tratando de que Richard no pudiese escucharlo.  Richard sonrió.

— ¿qué cosa? —cuestionó Richard divertido, deseaba que Martin le repitiera aquellas palabras.

—Nada—esquivó Martin.

—acabo de escuchar una confesión de amor de tu parte hacia mi persona? —Richard se acercó más a Martin y le revolvió el cabello.

—te encanta hacerme ser un cursi ¿Verdad? Pero no conseguirás nada…—Martin bromeaba y frunció el ceño.

—jaja está bien, pero de mi parte no tengo ningún problema en decirte te amo—Richard le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Martin se sonrojó.

—también te amo Rich—Martin dijo suavemente y luego continuó degustando su desayuno.

—por cierto…¿Qué pasó con Benedict? —preguntó al fin Richard.

—justo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, la verdad yo no recuerdo casi nada de ayer. No recuerdo cómo es que llegamos a casa y mucho menos recuerdo cómo es que Benedict se despidió de nosotros, si es que lo hizo. Yo sólo espero que él esté bien— dijo Martin mientras enterraba el tenedor en las piezas de fruta cortada.

—yo te traje en mi auto. Tú parecías un poco agitado cuando decidimos dejar el lugar. Sin embargo ya no vi a Benedict, aunque siendo sincero la única persona por quien me preocupaba era por ti— dijo Richard.

—bueno, creo que será mejor que llame a Benedict pronto—expresó Martin.

Tan pronto como Martin terminó su desayuno cogió el auricular del teléfono para llamar a Benedict. De fondo se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr pues Richard estaba bañándose.

—¿hola? ¿Ben? — preguntó Martin tan pronto cesó el tono de marcado desde la otra línea. Benedict le respondió haciendo en un principio un sonido gutural casi imperceptible.

—mmmhh…¡ah, amigo!¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal has amanecido hoy? —cuestionó Benedict con aquejo.

—sufriendo los estragos de la resaca ¿Qué hay de ti? —dijo Martin.

—creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones, jajaja sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que llegué a mi casa, aunque me alegra saber que estoy entero e intacto y que no he sido asaltado. Es una fortuna porque es un peligro total llegar a tal estado de inconsciencia a causa del abuso del alcohol—Benedict se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza. Aparentemente el tampoco recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—eso me alegra mucho, me estaba preocupando por ti—dijo Martin.

—por cierto ¿A que hora te fuiste a tu casa? ¿Llegaste bien? — preguntó Benedict.

—ahh….al parecer fue Richard quien me trajo a casa, pero dice que tú ya te habías marchado.

—uhh ya veo—Benedict se sintió un poco acongojado —debí suponer que había sido Richard— Benedict suspiró con lo que Martin pudo constatar que su amigo se sentía abrumado.

—err si, fue él quien me trajo a casa, pero lo que realmente a mi me preocupaba era saber de ti— Martin habló con tono suave.

Fue en ese momento que como una ráfaga de imágenes Benedict recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y al recordar aquel beso se llevó dos dedos hasta la comisura de sus labios. Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas y se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos.

—¿Ben? ¿Estás ahí todavía? —preguntó Martin al notar que el silencio se prolongaba.

—ah sí, estoy aquí, lo siento. Hey Martin, ¿Podría verte hoy en la tarde? —preguntó Benedict.

—sinceramente debo decirte que hoy no puedo atenderte, pero mañana podemos vernos desde temprano.

—de acuerdo amigo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana—dijo Martin.

Después de despedirse Benedict colgó el auricular y meditó un rato el asunto.

—¿de verdad es que no recordará nada?….por dios, ¿cómo diantres pudo ocurrírseme hacerle eso? Yo amo a Martin y lo deseo pero creo que fue demasiado osado de mi parte manosearlo así y además besarlo. Yo sólo espero que él no se enoje conmigo porque de cualquier manera sé que ya ha llegado el momento de que al fin le confiese cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, sobre todo ahora qué se marchará pronto hacía Nueva Zelanda de nuevo y…no volveré a verlo durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Pasaron así un par de horas, tiempo durante el cual Martin mejoró su estado de malestar. Estaba siendo bastante consentido por Richard así que no había manera alguna de que pudiera quejarse, por el contrario, se sentía con la necesidad de devolverle los mimos en cuanto le fuese posible.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde mientras Richard y Martin veían la televisión encontraron un anuncio muy interesante sobre una exposición que se estaba mostrando en el centro de la ciudad en horarios nocturnos. Martin se sentía mucho mejor y también se estaba aburriendo ya bastante de permanecer recostado en la cama así que le pidió a Richard ir a dicha exposición. Se alistaron y partieron rumbo al lugar.

—esto será maravillo Richard, amo este tipo de exposiciones—comentaba entusiasmado Martin mientras Richard conducía su auto y le seguía la conversación.

—¡seguro que sí! También amo ver esas obras y es mucho mejor ir en este momento en el que está menos concurrido el lugar —dijo Richard.

Al llegar al lugar Richard buscó un buen sitio donde poder aparcar el auto. Luego bajaron juntos y se dieron un beso tratando de cubrirse detrás del auto.

—Bien, me adelantará a comprar las entradas —dijo Martin mientras toqueteaba con sus dedos los de Richard.

 —de acuerdo, en seguida te alcanzo—respondió Richard y volvió a darle un beso.

Martin llegó hasta donde estaba la taquilla, no había mucha gente formada para comprar boletos así que pronto llegó su turno de adquirir los suyos.

 —Dos pases para la exposición por favor—dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito. El empleado le atendió amablemente y Martin luego fue hacía donde se encontraba Richard quien lo esperaba justo en la entrada.

—Bien, disfrutemos de esto juntos Rich—dijo Martin y tomó de la mano a Richard y caminaron así a lo largo de todo el corredor que se encontraba semi oscuro. Al encontrarse al fin dentro de la primera  habitación se percataron de que la luz era bastante tenue y que en cambio las obras que estaban colgadas sobre las paredes estaban perfectamente iluminadas. El guía comenzó a narrar acerca de cada una de las obras expuestas. Pero pronto comenzó a llegar más gente al lugar así que Martin sostuvo la mano de su novio con mayor fuerza pues no quería apartarse de él por ningún motivo.

—Por favor, les suplicamos que no tomen fotografías y que mantengan el curso de las líneas dibujadas en el piso— habló alguien desde un interfon.

En algún momento Martin se distrajo bastante con un precioso objeto que yacía dentro de una gran vitrina.

—Es hermoso— dijo el rubio contemplándolo por un largo rato.

—no es más precioso que tu mirada, kitten—Richard lo sorprendió por la espalda y le susurró al oído haciendo sentir un cosquilleo a Martin. Martin se sonrojó al escuchar a Richard decirle aquello.

—jaja en serio me ha encantado esta joya—masculló el rubio.

—bueno, pero continuemos con el recorrido, o nos apartaremos demasiado del guía— Richard lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó de la vitrina. Así alcanzaron pronto al guía y al grupo de personas que escuchaban con atención. Sin embargo Martin se sentía demasiado seducido por aquella rara y gran joya de color azul así que pensó que no estaría tan mal regresar durante algunos segundos sólo para contemplarla de nuevo.

—veo que le ha encantado esta preciosa joya— dijo de pronto una voz áspera y queda, sin embargo Martin no le prestó mucha atención hasta que tuvo justo a su lado a la persona de quién provenía aquella voz.

—¡ah sí, es única! —respondió al fin el rubio. El hombre que había le hablado hacia unos segundos era ahora quien miraba fijamente la joya, entonces Martin volteó a verlo y notó que su cara era penas iluminada por la luz de la vitrina. El tipo continuaba sonriendo, quizá esta vez lo hacía con mayor languidez y de pronto soltó una leve risa. Justo en ese momento Martin se sintió paralizado, su ritmo cardíaco incremento y su respiración se agitó, su mirada quedó pasmada y fija hacía aquella sonrisa de ese tipo, quien además era bastante más alto que él, quizá más alto que Richard, y fornido, eso se notaba perfecto a pesar de la poca iluminación de lugar. Martin no podía creerlo, su mente estaba de pronto invadida por miles de recuerdos que hacían una maraña dentro de su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo no podía ser aquello posible. No justo ahora. Quizá era sólo una confusión, quizá era una casualidad. No podía creer que después de tantos años y justo en ese momento al azar estuviera justo junto a él aquel hombre del pasado. Frederick había vuelto a su vida.

Martin sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, quería salir huyendo pero no podía. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba que por nada del mundo Fred lo reconociera, cosa que al parecer estaba aún a su favor pues el tipo ni siquiera se inmutaba. Entonces Martin decidió ocultar su cara lo más posible.  En ese momento hubiese deseado llamar a Richard, a gritos, como fuese posible, pero sabía que eso podía empeorar la situación.

Cuando al fin Martin sintió mayor facilidad para moverse trató sin más de escabullirse y salir caminando a paso rápido, sintió de pronto como una pesada mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¡hey amigo, cuidado! No deberías correr así en este sitio—dijo el hombre. Si es en verdad se trataba de Fred sólo lo hacía distinto a como Martin lo recordaba el hecho de que ahora una sutil barba le cubría el mentón. Era claro que además su complexión era un poco más gruesa, debido a la edad, pero sin duda se trataba de Frederick.

—no se preocupe—- dijo Martin cortante y se zafó del hombre. Pero apenas había avanzado algunos pasos cuando sintió de nuevo como aquella pesada mano le tomaba de nuevo el hombro.

—¿Martin? —preguntó el hombre.

—no…—el rubio no volteaba a verlo de frente— señor, le suplico que me deje ir—Martin trataba de cambiar el timbre de su voz, pero fue inútil, Fred lo reconoció y entonces colocó su mano sobre la rubia cabeza de Martin. De alguna forma le hizo voltear a verlo de frente.

—¡Vaya! ¡Quién iba a imaginar que después de tantos años tú y yo íbamos a volver a encontrarnos! — Fred le miró con entusiasmo y sin darle oportunidad a Martin de pronunciar siquiera una sola palabra, Fred se atrevió a abrazar a Martin y estrecharlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—por favor, no sé quién es usted señor—Martin empezó a forcejear.

—no te hagas el tonto, tu eres Martin, mi amor—dijo Fred.

—¡no soy tu amor!! ¡Ahora te ordeno que me sueltes y me dejes en paz!

—No sabes cómo he estado esperando por este momento durante tanto tiempo—dijo Fred y entonces acercó su rostro al de Martin como tratando de besarlo.

—pues llegaste tarde, como…no sé…¡20 años! —dijo el rubio forcejeando para ser liberado de los brazos de aquel hombre.

—siempre te he amado Martin, para mi jamás existió nadie más.

—esas no fueron tus exactas palabras la última vez que nos vimos. Por favor suéltame antes de que llame al policía—Martin espetó aunque tratando de no hacer un escándalo.

—acabo de comprobar que aún con el pasar de los años sigues provocando mil sensaciones en mi—dijo Fred sensualmente y comenzó a mordisquear una de sus orejas.

—deja de molestarme. No quiero tener que ver nada contigo— entonces Martin le lanzó un puntapié en el tobillo y fue así que se liberó de Fred. Pese a las normas del lugar, corrió hasta alcanzar a Richard lo más pronto posible.

—comenzaba a preocuparme por ti. Supuse que habías ido al baño—dijo Richard y enseguida notó la agitación de su rubio novio.

—por favor Rich…larguémonos de este lugar pronto, no me estoy sintiendo nada bien—Martin habló con voz entrecortada

—pero…

— ¡Vámonos!—Martin tomó a Richard de la mano y así salieron rápido del lugar. Martin corrió hacia donde se encontraba el auto de Richard estacionado y Richard sin hacer más cuestiones trató de seguirle el paso. Luego abordaron pronto el vehículo y partieron hacía su departamento.

—conduce lo más rápido que puedas—dijo Martin quien aunque trataba lo más posible de mantener la calma sin duda tenía una respiración agitada.

—Está bien—respondió Richard dubitativo.

Durante el resto del trayecto no hubo palabras. Richard no quería cuestionarlo por el momento. Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba su vivienda y cuando ambos habían bajado del auto Martin se abalanzó sobre Richard y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿qué es lo que ocurre Martin? Estás muy pálido—preguntó Richard al fin.

—mmmh nada, es algo sin importancia—- respondió Martin con voz trémula.

—Todo lo que acontezca es de mi importancia—-dijo Richard y entonces Martin alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

—créeme, realmente no es algo de importancia y…si realmente me amas te pido por favor, te suplico que no me cuestiones nada más sobre esto. Ahora entremos a la casa—-Martin entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con la de Richard y luego se inclinó hacia arriba para alcanzar a darle un beso a su novio en los labios.

Entraron al apartamento y Richard se sentó casi de inmediato en el sofá mientras Martin se quitaba la chaqueta.

—bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, no creo que esté bien que se me haga costumbre molestarte hasta altas horas de la noche. Creo que necesitas descansar más— dijo Richard. Martin lo miró unos segundos y rió un poco.

—jaja ¿pero que diablos dices? Somos pareja, y somos dos hombres adultos, bastante mayores ya a decir verdad como para estar pensando en esas tonterías. Ni que fuera malo—Martin volvió a reír y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a Richard.

—lo sé  _kitten_ , pero a decir verdad creo que ambos necesitamos nuestro propio espacio de vez en cuando y creo que ya te he estado molestando demasiado—Richard habló tímido.

—señor, usted jamás me molesta. Además, usted es quien ha estado molestándose en atenderme, creo que es tiempo de que le recompense un poco por eso—Martin habló en tono suave y tratando de ser sensual se sentó entonces sobre el regazo de Richard y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro. Richard lo miró sensualmente mientras una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios que pronto se acercaron a los labios de Martin hasta unirse en un profundo beso.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron aún sin detener el beso y Martin comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Richard para luego tratar de quitársela lo más pronto posible. Richard  comenzó a tantear debajo de la camisa de Martin y luego dentro de sus pantalones.

—entonces….te niegas a esto o seguirás resistiéndote, Ricky? —dijo Martin con voz ronca.

—jamás podía resistirme a esto aunque quisiera, eres demasiado para mi  _kitten_ —respondió Richard mientras acariciaba el trasero de Martin. Richard se apoderó del cuello del rubio y comenzó a succionarlo mientras sus grandes manos apretujaban cada vez con mayor rápidez el miembro de su rubio amante.

Finalmente Richard despojó a Martin totalmente de su camisa y luego de sus pantalones, Martin trató de hacer lo mismo con Richard pero con ese grande cuerpo del pelinegro le resultaba bastante complicado así que Richard mismo se quitó la camisa y luego tomó las manos de Martin entre las suyas para llevarlas luego hacía su pecho ahora desnudo haciéndolo que palpara cada uno de sus pectorales.

—¿puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón se acelera demasiado por ti, _kitten_ —Richard tomó a Martin de la nuca y luego se apoderó de su boca de nuevo, haciendo encontrar sus lenguas de inmediato, prolongando el ardiente y profundo beso durante más tiempo y al mismo tiempo atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo del rubio contra el de él, haciendo frotar sus entrepiernas, sintiendo sus endurecidos miembros friccionar entre sí deliciosamente. Richard tomó a Martin entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacía la habitación donde dejaron encendida una lámpara que daba una sensación mucho más excitante al lujurioso momento.

Richard dejó caer suavemente a Martin sobre la cama, volvieron a besarse con frenesí mientras Martin acariciaba la fuerte y gran espalda de Richard. Se despojaron de las ropas por completo y las dejaron rodar por el piso. Sus miembros ahora complemente desnudos volvían a encontrarse en un roce aún más rápido, sus glandes juntos podían sentirse cálidamente chocar en el mismo lapso de tiempo en que sus bocas se unían de nuevo una y otra vez.

—ahh—gemían ambos una y otra vez sin contención.

Entonces Richard embadurnó dos de sus dedos con un líquido aceitoso y sin perder más tiempo introdujo ambos dentro de la entrada de Martin tratando de dilatarlo lo más pronto posible, quería ya sentirse dentro de su rubio amante, volver a copular y ser uno solo en el acto.

Richard inclinó el trasero de Martin más hacía arriba para poder introducir sus dedos mejor y prepararlo bien, pronto introdujo un tercer dedo mientras hurgaba más profundo y haciendo un vaivén con ellos alrededor de su entrada.

—ahh Ricky— gemía Martin con mayor fuerza mientras sus brazos se aferraban con mayor fuerza a la espalda ancha de Richard.

Cuando al fin sintió que había sido suficiente, Richard tomó a Martin desde la cintura y lo hizo girar para colocarse él debajo. Martin se sintió un poco extraño, sabía lo que Richard estaba tratando de decirle y a decir verdad se sintió un poco asustado pues no habían practicado antes aquella posición pero decidió proseguir y entonces Martin cuidadosamente se montó sobre Richard sentándose poco a poco sobre la erección de su miembro mientras cada centímetro del endurecido falo se introducía dentro de su ser. Martin dio un respingo de dolor, pero pronto el dolor se transformó en placer. Richard colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio y empujó su pene más profundo dentro de su amante. Era demasiado placentero practicar esta posición pues casi de inmediato Martin sintió que todo el miembro de Richard tocaba su próstata. Richard colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Martin como pidiéndole que comenzara a moverse y el rubio así lo hizo. Martin comenzó a dar sentones una y otra vez sobre la erección de su azabache amante sintiendo entre cada embestida una deliciosa penetración invasiva que casi le hacía sentir arder el vientre. Martin posaba sus manos sobre el vientre de Richard para no caer y perder la postura. Richard también se movía y eso hacía que las embestidas tocaran más a fondo el punto G de su próstata haciéndole arquear la espalda de forma inevitable.

—oh, por Dios, Richard ahhhgg! —-gritaba Martin sin poder resistirse más a hacerlo, necesitaba gritar cuanto le gustaba.

—ahhgg, sii, deseaba poseerte así—decía Richard con voz entrecortada al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza más hacía arriba y esta se hundía sobre la almohada.

—¡oh Dios! esto es tan…ahhh…ahh es tan…perfecto! Ahhh—gritaba y gemía Martin con potencial excitación. Realmente con esta posición podía incluso sentir dentro de su ser la forma curveada que tenía el miembro rígido de su amante con cada penetración. Richard apretaba las caderas de Martin con más fuerza hasta que una de sus manos se dirigió al fin hacía el enrojecido y erecto miembro de Martin y comenzó a masturbarlo, comenzando por toquetearlo desde el glande hasta recorrer centímetro a centímetro cada parte. Lo estrujó cada vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza, le encantaba sentir la carnosidad del miembro de su rubio novio y para Martin esto resultaba en doble placer, ahora que estaba siendo también estimulado en su órgano externo sexual las endorfinas de su cuerpo casi le hacían caer en la locura y su cuerpo no sabía bien a bien cómo reaccionar, su espalda se curvaba más y los dedos de sus pies y manos se cerraban con fuerza.

Richard siguió masturbándolo hasta el punto en que Martin sintió que estaba a punto de explotar y que su semilla pronto se dispararía. Sus glúteos seguían chocando una y otra vez contra la piel de Richard y en cada momento podía sentir la perfecta forma de sus testículos. No podían ni deseaban parar, la unión de sus cuerpos era un complemento perfecto.

—ahh Richard, voy a venirme yaa.. —Martin expresó jadeante y Richard le sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el líquido seminal del rubio saliera en un caliente y alucinante orgasmo que se derramó sobre toda la mano de Richard. Luego Richard se llevó aquella mano hacía su boca y relamió cada uno de sus dedos saboreando el dulce sabor del blanquecino y espeso líquido. Martin se sonrojó y Richard le miró con amor.

 Martin seguía montando sobre el miembro erecto de Richard, a veces aumentaban bastante la intensidad de las embestidas. En un momento el pelinegro eyaculó dentro del rubio. Martin sintió cómo la semilla cálida de su amante alcanzaba un alto punto dentro de su ser y en ese momento su inconsciencia y su estado de excitación le clamaban retenerlo lo más posible así que provocó en lo mayor posible controlar su esfínter de tal manera que aprisionara el miembro de su amante por más tiempo. Richard al sentir como Martin apretaba con tal fuerza su miembro desde su interior lanzó un gran alarido de placer. Pero esto no duró más que algunos segundos y acto seguido Martin se levantó sacándose de sí el miembro de Richard que ahora estaba flácido en estado normal y entonces el rubio dejó caer su cuerpo agotado sobre el de Richard, recostándose sobre su agitado y sudoroso pecho, aspiró por un momento la fragancia masculina que emanaba de la piel del torso de Richard y sintió así como Richard acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza.

—te amo demasiado Martin—dijo Richard y besó su sien.

—no más de lo que yo te amo a ti—respondió Martin con voz risible y queda.

Después de algunos segundos Martin tomó un respiro y acercó sus labios a los de Richard y lo beso tiernamente. Richard alcanzó una sábana y los cobijó a ambos con la delgada y blanca tela. Había sido una noche bastante agitada así que pronto ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño, y durmieron así durante todo el resto de la noche, Martin arriba de Richard, dejándose arrullar por el suave respirar de su novio.

———————————————————————————————————————————————-

A la mañana siguiente y después de bañarse juntos, Martin se dispuso a desayunar. Richard había salido ya hacía su casa, pues aunque deseaba realmente quedarse todo el tiempo a lado de su rubio novio en verdad era necesario que arreglara asuntos en su domicilio y con su familia.

Mientras Martin tomaba una taza de café y leía el diario recordó entonces que había prometido a Benedict verlo. A decir verdad el rubio había estado demasiado feliz por la noche ardiente que había tenido con Richard y porque se sentía más enamorado por eso que había olvidado por completo que había reencontrado a Fred después de tantos años. Y al recordarlo y de sólo pensar que ese hombre andaba más cerca que nunca, rondando por las calles de Londres que él también transitaba a menudo le hizo estremecer y sentirse más inquieto. Por nada del mundo deseaba volver a verlo ni mucho menos tener algo que ver con él. No quería que Fred le molestara y que se entrometiera en su vida que ahora vivía feliz a lado de Richard.

Martin continuó leyendo el diario pero la mano que sostenía su taza de café se movía de forma un poco temblorosa.

—en serio de solo recordar que ayer me topé con ese tipo ¡me abruma demasiado! Ahora no me siento nada tranquilo— se dijo el rubio a sí mismo. Luego tomó un suéter de su armario y salió en busca de Benedict.

Se dirigió al domicilio particular de su amigo Ben y se acercó de incógnito a llamar a su puerta, cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros para que nadie le reconociera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Benedict al fin le abriera la puerta y le recibiera.

— ¡Martin! ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido! Por favor pasa amigo, afuera hace bastante frío…—Benedict le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en la espalda.

—¡hola Benny! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra haberte encontrado, olvidé llamarte antes para cerciorarme de que estuvieses en casa— dijo el rubio mientras entraba en la casa.

— ¡Vamos! Si tú y yo habíamos quedado en vernos hoy no podía hacerlo menos importante y ser descortés, no hubiese estado nada bien de mi parte salir y dejarte plantado—expresó Benedict con una gran sonrisa.

—Es cierto, tú no eres de esos— Martin tomó asiento después de que Benedict le hiciera una seña cortés de que lo hiciese.

—Bien, amigo…—comenzó a decir Benedict y se sentó frente a Martin—hay algo de verdadera importancia que debo decirte—Benedict comenzó a ponerse un poco serio pero no dejó de usar un tono suavizado en su voz.

—okay amigo, también tengo algo importante que decirte…y es algo que me está perturbando sobremanera—habló Martin con inevitable semblante de desasosiego. Benedict al verlo se preocupó bastante y decidió que era mucho mejor que Martin hablara primero sobre ese asunto que lo abrumaba que sus propios sentimientos pues pensó que sería egoísta de su parte no atenderlo.

—de acuerdo amigo, dime…estoy aquí para ti en todo lo que necesites—dijo Benedict.

—Pues…no sé ni cómo expresarme ¿sabes? —Martin habló dubitativo y llevó sus manos hacía sus rodillas que temblaban.

—comienzas a preocuparme en serio—dijo Benedict y le ofreció una bebida a Martin.

—hay una persona del pasado que…acabo de reencontrar ayer…estoy… asustado, debo confesar—Martin soslayó la mirada.

—¿Cómo? y esa persona que tan importante fue para ti…¿es alguien que te hizo algo? —Benedict lo escuchaba atento.

—es un viejo amor, Benedict, uno que me atormentó demasiado y que no quiero volver a ver. Lo siento, no tiene importancia. Es sólo que necesitaba con urgencia contárselo a alguien, para desahogarme—Martin de algún modo se sintió más tranquilo.

—pero si es una ex pareja creo que ya no debes por que preocuparte, Martin, ya fue y es cosa que debe quedarse en el pasado—dijo Benedict.

—Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que todo fue tan repentino… ¡jamás creí volver a verle!

—por la forma en que lo dices parece que en efecto se trata de alguien que te hizo mucho daño. Pero…ahora habemos personas que te amamos Martin—Benedict posó una de sus manos sobre la de Martin y el rubio se sonrojó.

—lo sé, precisamente por eso es que tengo miedo, Ben, cuando amas algo demasiado y no deseas que por nada del mundo se eche a perder y se quiebre lo último que deseas es que una mierda del pasado se entrometa y lo haga! —Martin se sentía acongojado.

—Puedes confiar en mí…si en algo puedo ayudarte…. —Benedict siguió acariciando la mano de Martin y lo miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Entonces Martin dio un largo suspiro y habló.

—Ben….antes que nada…debo hacerte una gran confesión……………Ben…—Martin posó una de sus manos sobre una rodilla de Benedict y antes de volver a hablar dio un largo suspiro de nuevo—Ben, soy gay………….y ese viejo amor es un hombre…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————————————————————
> 
> jajaja ya mátenme xd
> 
> ok ya, pues lamento sobremanera tardar demasiado en actualizar x’D
> 
> en serio trataré de escribir más pronto, lo prometo. Espero que al menos les haya agradado un poco este nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> Les invito también a que den like a nuestra página Thilbo en facebook Thilbo Bagginshield love les invito a que se unan a nuestro grupo 
> 
> Thilbo/Bagginshield/Richartin shippers
> 
> nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	8. Encuentros sorpresivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de confesar sus secretos a Benedict, Martin se da cuenta que su relación con Richard poco a poco corre mayor peligro de ser descubierta por otros.

**_Capítulo 8 — Encuentros sorpresivos_ **

_——————————————————————-_

—Martin miró a Benedict de forma más penetrante. Benedict tuvo diversos sentimientos al respecto, por un lado sintió júbilo pero sin duda estaba demasiado sorprendido ante tal confesión.

—este…yo…—Benedict no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado shockeado.  Entonces sintió como Martin le estrujaba sus hombros. La mirada del rubio seguía fija en su amigo. Martin tomó un gran respiro y habló.

—Benedict, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que ese hombre se entrometa en mi vida actual y me acose.

—okay, tranquilo— Ben le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—primero necesito que me cuentes todo con detalle. Perdona pero estoy muy confundido con esto.

Martin narró cada parte de su pasado con Fred durante un rato. Benedict lo escuchó atento y a menudo tapaba con sus dos manos su cara pues le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho de que su amor platónico Martin ya había estado con un hombre. Pero hasta entonces Martin había decidido omitir hablar sobre su relación con Richard.

—pero exactamente ¿por qué es que temes tanto de ese tipo? Si él llegase a molestarte yo mismo me encargaré de romperle la cara.

—gracias Ben, pero en realidad lo que no quiero es que Fred hable sobre nuestro pasado.

—y eso ¿por qué?.

—bueno es obvio que…tú sabes perfectamente que yo jamás he hablado sobre mi sexualidad y mucho menos abiertamente…no quiero que Fred le cuente a todo mundo.

—bien, pero ¿quién podría creerle a un tipo’ así si no tiene forma de probarlo.

—si la tiene, y muchas. Dudo mucho que se haya deshecho de nuestras fotos de ambos juntos y demás cosas que compartimos.

—oh ya veo, pero entonces… ¿por qué no mejor eres tú quién habla primero públicamente sobre tus preferencias sexuales? No es malo, Martin, y en esta época es más fácil vivir con esa verdad…

—lo sé pero…no estoy acostumbrado a esto, no es algo fácil para mí….

—Te sería más fácil si yo te dijese que yo….?

En ese momento el móvil de Martin comenzó a sonar. Benedict detuvo sus palabras.

—disculpa, debo contestar—-dijo Martin cogiendo su teléfono celular.

—de acuerdo

—oh hola Rich…Richard! Oh sí, es que no estoy en casa ahora, estoy en casa de Benny. Pfft pues discúlpame, olvidé avisarte, se me pasó. Pues creo que volveré un poco tarde porque primero iré a comprar víveres.

Benedict no pudo evitar sentirse celoso porque la llamada era de Richard, se sentía además muy molesto porque dicha llamada le había interrumpido su confesión, una confesión que no le había sido nada fácil declarar desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacía su rubio amigo. Y la espera ahora le estaba matando. Martin seguía conversando con Richard a través del móvil.

—está bien, te veo luego Rich, yo también a ti, ya lo sabes…pfft no me obligues a decirlo en voz alta! Oh ya lárgate—finalmente Martin finalizó la llamada y atendió a Benedict de nuevo—bien, en qué estábamos Ben?

—sin duda tienes un vínculo muy unido con Richard….siempre están juntos—dijo Benedict inclinándose sobre su silla.

—sí….Ben, creo que debo decirte la verdad. Ya te he contado sobre mí y mi pasado y…sé que debo tenerte la suficiente confianza también para decirte esto. Actualmente tengo una pareja…

Benedict sintió una corriente helada recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sintió de pronto que sus piernas no les respondían, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Benedict tenía miedo de escuchar lo que Martin le diría, tenía miedo de enterarse quién era la persona que había robado el corazón de su amado rubio. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—okay, adelante, dime. No te juzgaré—dijo Benedict encogiéndose de hombros.

—bien…la razón por la que me ves tan unido a Richard últimamente es porque….

—ya capto, es porque él es tu pareja—dijo de súbito Benedict.

—sí, la verdad es que él y yo estamos saliendo…perdona por ocultártelo.

—No, descuida, no es que tengas que contarme toda tu vida privada. Aunque yo lo intuí desde un principio, pero no quería inferir de algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

—tampoco es que se lo hayamos dicho a nadie, es algo que hemos mantenido en secreto desde hace un tiempo.

—supongo que todo se dio entre ustedes dos desde que fueron a filmar a Nueva Zelanda…o fue desde antes? —dijo Benedict.

—no, fue después de estar trabajando juntos en Nueva Zelanda…

—oh pero…disculpa mi osadía al preguntar esto pero…¿Sólo están saliendo o su relación es más formal? —Benedict apretó sus nudillos.

—ahora que lo preguntas, a decir verdad no me había cuestionado algo como eso. Él y yo nos gustamos y empezamos a tener una relación. Yo lo amo. Y aquí en Londres hemos estado viviendo juntos. Pero bueno, somos dos hombres adultos e independientes— Martin se cruzó de brazos y miraba al horizonte, pronto una gran sonrisa de esbozó en sus labios y Benedict no pudo evitar soltar un leve alarido.

—ya veo, supongo que para él también significas mucho.

—¿ocurre algo Benny? Ibas a decirme algo importante también, ¿cierto? Dime…

—No, eran preguntas banales a decir verdad, cosas sin sentido. Lo que me reconforta sobremanera es que puedas confiar en mí…y sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que más necesites-

—por favor Benny, necesito tu ayuda para impedir que Frederick me moleste. La verdad no quiero que le cuente nada a Richard sobre lo que él y yo tuvimos en el pasado!

—Martin querido amigo, quizá lo mejor sería que tú le cuentes toda la verdad a Richard.

Pasaron algunas horas y Martin se dirigió hacia su departamento. Aunque Benedict se ofreció a llevarlo personalmente, el rubio prefirió estar solo y pensar las cosas de forma más reflexiva. Caminó algunas calles viendo gente pasar a su alrededor, atravesando el asfalto y escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad hasta llegar al metro de Londres donde abordó el tren. Finalmente llegó a su casa y encendió la televisión. El estado de ánimo de Martin era muy afligido, extrañamente, y él no sabía por qué pero quería salir de ello lo más pronto posible.

Las luces de su departamento permanecieron apagadas, la única luz que alcanzaba a iluminar un poco la sala era la que provenía del televisor encendido. Martin tomaba a menudo un poco de café de su taza favorita. Esta noche deseaba quedarse casi estático sentado sobre el sillón hasta quedarse dormido mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor sin propósito de encontrar algún programa. Solo quería que el televisor le ayudara a no sentirse tan solo.

Finalmente se quedó dormido, ni toda la cafeína consumida había hecho posible evitar que el sueño le venciera. Cuando despertó, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse en un sobresalto. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

—ya voy, voy…—dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba los parpados de los ojos. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió las cortinas de la ventana para dejar entrar los rayos del sol de la mañana. Se ajustó la cinta de su bata y corrió hacia la puerta.

—vaya, veo que recién te estás levantando,  _kitten_ —dijo Richard, quién traía entre sus manos una bolsa de papel. Acto seguido se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a su rubio novio.

—Richard, siempre tienes la costumbre de llegar de improviso. ¡Mira cómo me has encontrado! ¡En bata y hecho un caos! —refunfuñó el rubio.

—no importa la forma en la que te encuentre, para mí siempre eres adorable y sexy, pequeño erizo—Richard abrazó a Martin desde la cintura.

—oye, deja de llamarme adorable—Martin se dejó abrazar pero no tardó mucho para zafarse de sus brazos—okay, como ves, ni siquiera he desayunado.

—Te invito a desayunar, mi lindo  _kitten_ —dijo Richard sonriendo.

—antes que nada permíteme ir a darme un baño. Espérame aquí—Martin dio algunos pasos y luego se detuvo y volvió a hablar— y ni se te ocurra entrar en la ducha ¿de acuerdo?

Richard rió.

Pasaron algunos días, se acercaba poco a poco el momento en que debían volver a las filmaciones en Nueva Zelanda, pero ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo sus días libres en Londres. Las tardes eran amenas y divertidas y las noches estaban llenas de fuego pasional. Lo mejor de todo era que Martin no había vuelto a encontrarse con Fred en todo ese tiempo. Habían pasado ya dos semanas. Tampoco había visto mucho a Benedict durante ese tiempo.

Finalmente llegó el día en que debieron ir al aeropuerto. Martin tenía ya un par de maletas listas. El rubio había pensado en tomar un taxi así que solicitó uno pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cargar una de las valijas unos brazos lo detuvieron. Era Richard que llegó de improviso como usualmente hacía.

—Te ayudo con la maleta, ¿kitten? Debe ser muy pesado para ti…—dijo Richard sonriendo y subiendo la pesada maleta a la cajuela del taxi.

—bastardo, en primer lugar, ¡deja de darme esos sustos! Yo te hacía en el aeropuerto, quedamos en vernos allá. En segundo lugar, deja de tratarme como una maldita princesa ¡yo soy un hombre también! En tercer lugar ¡diablos! ¿Qué colonia nueva compraste? ¡Hueles tan jodidamente bien! —Martin se acercó a Richard, tiró un poco de su camisa abriéndole ligeramente el pecho y aspiró el embriagante aroma de la nueva colonia, Richard seguía sonriendo y luego tocó la rubia cabeza de su novio para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

—¿te gusta? —dijo Richard luego de separar sus bocas y relamiéndose los labios. Martin se sonrojó.

—maldición, ¡deja de hacer eso en plena luz del día! ¡Alguien podría vernos! Y sí me gusta, ya he dicho que huele demasiado bien. Me encanta— Martin se acercó más a su pecho, resistiendo el enorme impulso que sentía de hundir su cara en el bien formado pecho de Richard, pero el pudor se lo impedía. Sin embargo Richard no se resistió a toquetear y pellizcar su trasero en un instante.

—hey, ¡deja de hacer eso! —Martin protestó en un susurro, a Richard le divertía sobremanera hacerlo enojar pero en el fondo sabía que su rubio novio lo disfrutaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, estaban ya esperándolos otros de sus compañeros actores, su vuelo saldría pronto. Richard llevaba dos maletas, Martin llevaba una. Martin se sonrojaba por esto, Richard había insistido demasiado en llevar su equipaje, y el hecho de que los viesen llegar juntos le incomodaba un poco.

—¡hola Andy!—dijo Richard saludando.

—¡hola Rich! veo que Martin y tú han llegado juntos—respondió Andy alegre y sonriente al mismo tiempo que codeaba a Richard.

—¡hola Martin!—saludó al rubio y Martin le devolvió el saludo haciendo también un guiño—bien, el vuelo saldrá pronto, vamos muchachos. Despidámonos de Londres una vez más- Andy suspiró.

—okay Richard, gracias por tu ayuda pero yo puedo llevar mi equipaje de aquí en adelante—dijo el rubio tratando de tomar su equipaje pero Richard colocó sus manos sobre las de Martin suavemente, acariciándolas. Martin alzó la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos cual zafiros de Richard que parecían tener un brillo más especial de lo normal. Su mirada se proyectaba más dulce.

—quisiera comerte a besos en este momento kitten—susurró Richard—no estaremos en Londres durante un largo tiempo, pero quisiera poder llevarme un último momento de este día contigo.

—No podemos dar esas muestras de afecto aquí Richard, no insistas—rió Martin quedamente. En ese momento Andy notó cómo los dos se susurraban uno al otro. Por alguna extraña razón le agradaba sobremanera ver tal empatía entre ambos y la forma en que llevaban ese vínculo afectivo, aunque por su mente no cruzara ni la más mínima idea de lo que Richard y Martin en realidad eran. No tenía explicación entonces para ello.

—tengamos sexo en el avión, kitten—susurró Richard de forma sensual aún más cerca del oído de Martin.

—N-no!, no, no, no, rotundamente no—Martin se puso más nervioso y se sonrojó.

—no me obligues a acosarte…pequeño Erizo—Richard mordisqueó levemente la oreja del rubio, mientras éste seguía tratando de llevar su propio equipaje. Inesperadamente con el rabillo del ojo Andy alcanzó a ver lo que Richard hacía. Trató de no inferir en la suposición de creer que aquello había sido un mordisqueo erótico, pero tratar de engañarse a sí mismo sería en vano, aún habiéndolo visto de soslayo había sido demasiado claro que la relación entre Richard y Martin era algo sexual. Pero estaba consciente de que no debía escandalizarse de ello. Quizá luego podría asegurarse de ello, de cualquier forma no le incumbía.

Después de mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Martin, Richard no dijo más y se alejó un poco de él, resintiéndose en lo más posible para comerlo a besos ahí mismo. Se adelantó algunos pasos tratando de alcanzar a Andy. Martin no podía dejar de sonrojarse, pero el frío era buen pretexto por sí alguien preguntaba. Entonces cómo si alguien le hubiera avisado posó de pronto su mirada hacía el horizonte. Aún estando bastante lejos pudo divisar en medio de la gente que concurría una silueta familiar. Era Benedict quién lo miraba fijo desde su lugar. Martin se detuvo y no dijo palabra alguna. Benedict caminó hacía él. Martin lo saludó haciendo a su vez un ademán.

—¡hey Ben! —dijo Martin en voz alta. Al escucharlo Richard  volteó a verlo y luego Andy hizo lo mismo. Entonces Richard vio como Benedict se acercaba a Martin. De cierta forma se lo esperaba. Martin también había intuido que su amigo Benedict vendría a despedirlo al aeropuerto.

—hey Martin, amigo—dijo Ben ya estando más cerca del rubio y lo abrazó y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

—me alegra mucho que vinieras a despedirme Benny—dijo Martin abrazándolo fuerte también. Benedict lo abrazó de forma más efusiva mientras recargaba su mentón sobre la rubia cabeza de Martin. Entonces divisó que Richard se encontraba observándolos a unos metros de distancia. Benedict sonrió con ironía divertida. Le gustaba ver a Richard rabiar de celos y ahora que sabía sobre su relación con Martin con más razón.

Finalmente se separó de su rubio amigo y lo tomó de hombros, le miró de dulcemente a los ojos y le sonrió.

—espero que tengas un excelente viaje amigo, y espero que el tiempo en que no pueda verte no se prolongue—dijo Benedict.

—hey ya sabes que podremos seguir en contacto por web cam— Martin le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Benedict.

—eso es lo que me reconforta un poco— respondió Benedict.

Richard seguía ahí de pie en el mismo lugar, cruzado de brazos o a veces vacilando las manos e introduciéndolas en sus bolsillos. No podía evitar estar inquieto, aunque trataba en lo mayor posible disimular su expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Entonces Andy volvió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—hey Richard, ¿qué pasa? ¡Vamos! El vuelo saldrá ya! —dijo Andy

—ah, sí, perdón, es que estoy esperando a Martin…

—¡ah, es Benedict! ¡Así que ha venido a despedir a su amigo! Eso quiere decir que de verdad quiere mucho a Martin. Son muy buenos amigos.

—yo diría que lo quiere más que un simple amigo—susurró Richard con aspereza.

—¿eh? Suenas como si estuvieras celoso, mi estimado Rich….

—para nada, bueno, iré a decirle a Martin que ya es hora de irnos—Richard no volteó a ver a Andy y se dirigió hacía Martin que conversaba aún con Benedict. Benedict acariciaba la espalda del rubio a menudo y hubiese deseado mandar todo al infierno y besarlo en ese momento, pero aún se acobardaba por ello. Richard se paró frente a ellos y tomó a Martin por el brazo y lo alejó de Benedict, aunque no en un arrebato sino de forma serena y educada.

—Lo siento, buenas tardes Benedict, y disculpa que interrumpa, pero ya es tarde y nuestro vuelo partirá pronto. Lamento que no puedan quedarse más a platicar, pero es mi deber avisar a Martin que no podemos detenernos más, además los demás chicos ya deben estar esperándonos—Richard habló mientras veía a Benedict a los ojos, luego volteó a ver a Martin. El rubio tartamudeó un poco pero no se rehusó y entonces extendió su mano para estrechar la de Benedict en señal de despedida.

—bueno camarada, nos vemos. Espero que puedas ir pronto a Nueva Zelanda—Martin extendió su mano para despedirse de Benedict.

—sí, ya sabes…en cuanto Peter me llame….

—sé que harás un excelente trabajo, tienes una voz estupenda, es perfecta para el papel—Martin sonreía. Richard no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero le intrigó un poco.

—jajaja basta Martin, tus halagos harán que me sonroje.

—bueno ya vámonos, adiós Benedict—Richard tomó a Martin del brazo y finalmente lo hizo caminar hacia la salida al hangar.

—¡nos vemos Benny! —dijo Martin agitando una mano. Alcanzaron a Andy y pronto se perdieron de la vista de Benedict.

———————————————————————————

Minutos después de que el avión ya había emprendido el vuelo y cuando finalmente pudieron quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. A Richard y Martin les habían asignado sus lugares juntos, aunque Andy viajaba junto a ellos también.  Martin leía una revista, Andy veía su ipad y Richard escuchaba música con los audífonos. Richard recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Martin y a menudo le susurraba al oído, pensando que Andy no podría notar nada extraño pues parecía demasiado distraído con su tableta. Martin se sonrojaba cada vez que Richard hacía eso, sus orejas eran demasiado sensibles a eso. Incluso aquello provocaba que Martin sintiese un placentero cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, y sobresaltaba de su asiento. Agradecía entonces que Andy estuviese tan distraído con su ipad, pero sabía que era riesgoso, aún no quería que nadie siquiera sospechara de su relación. Richard continuó susurrando al oído del rubio, a veces mordisqueando su oreja de nuevo una y otra vez, en silencio, y Martin le regresaba el afecto acariciando y estrujando su pierna.

Richard intentó besar a Martin en algún momento, pero el rubio no lo permitió, era demasiado osado, pero se estaba cansando demasiado de esto. Pasaron un par de horas, Andy parecía ya estar durmiendo, Richard estaba ensimismado cambiando las canciones que se reproducían en su celular. Entonces Martin tomó una mano de Richard y le pasó entre la suya un objeto, pequeño, envuelto en una envoltura metálica. Richard sorprendido lo miró a los ojos pícaramente, aún sin ver todavía el objeto que Martin le estaba pasando sabía de qué se trataba, era un preservativo.

—mmmh….mmh—musitó Martin y esquivó la mirada. Evitaba sonrojarse más, evitaba hacer un escándalo, quería que Richard entendiera el mensaje pronto y lo atendiera.

—eres un pequeño gatito travieso— susurró Richard a su oído. Se guardó el condón en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Martin.

—tú fuiste quien lo propuso así que….no te extrañes de esto…

—me extraño de ti, pero a decir verdad siempre amo que me sorprendas,  _kitten_.

—anda….—Martin le hizo un guiño a Richard, luego se levantó de su asiento, revolvió con una mano un poco el oscuro cabello de su novio y caminó hacía el baño. Richard lo siguió después de unos segundos, no quería parecer tampoco –tan- desesperado. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Andy los había visto con el rabillo del ojo.

Martin entró en el pequeño baño, esperó impaciente durante algunos segundos que le parecieron minutos. Permaneció ahí con la cabeza gacha y las manos sudorosas dentro de sus bolsillos, estaba nervioso y ansioso. Entonces entró Richard y lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo puso contra la pared. Sin resistirlo más Richard besó al rubio profundamente, prolongando el contacto de sus labios durante un rato, necesitaba saciarse de sus besos y compensar un poco la abstinencia de ellos que había tenido que soportar durante más de dos horas.  Aunque estaba un poco rígido en un principio, Martin pronto se dejó llevar y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard. También ansiaba tener de cerca la calidez de su masculino cuerpo, escuchar su respiración de cerca, sentir sus grandes manos palpar su cuerpo.

Volvían a besarse, de forma apasionada, de forma desenfrenada. Se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta, o tal vez no. ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que deseaban atender y saciar era aquella descomunal  excitación.

—Te tardaste mucho, idiota— dijo Martin con voz entrecortada mientras la boca de Richard succionaba todo alrededor de su cuello con desenfreno.

—¿qué dices? Pero si era yo quien tenía más sed de ti, vine lo más pronto que pude—le susurró Richard al oído con voz suave y sensual, mordisqueando su oreja acto seguido. El calor corporal aumentó, así que se despojaron sin más de sus chaquetas. La ropa les estorbaba sobremanera, pero el estrecho lugar hacía difícil desvestirse. Además sabían que lo mejor era no desnudarse por completo.

Richard hizo que Martin se colocara en una posición de manera que sus piernas ya abiertas quedaran sujetas alrededor de su cuerpo. La estrechez del sitio facilitaba esta posición, después de todo no parecía tan mal, sus cuerpos inevitablemente quedaban juntos a causa de esto.

—ahhh—gemían ambos excitados, tratando de no hacerlo tan sonoro.

Richard se apresuró a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de su rubio novio y acarició su miembro, que comenzaba a endurecerse. El suyo ya lo estaba desde antes de entrar al pequeño baño. Comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Martin mientras su boca volvía a apoderarse de los labios del rubio. Martin desabotonó rápido la camisa de su novio y acarició su pecho centímetro a centímetro, palpando cada uno de sus pectorales.

—ahhh—gemía Martin cada vez más, no podía evitarlo, le enloquecía sentir las grandes manos de Richard estimular de esa manera su erección. Trató de ahogar el gemido hundiendo su cara contra el hombro derecho de Richard, pero también le enloquecía percibir su calor y su exquisito aroma masculino tan cerca. Entonces Martin introdujo una mano dentro del pantalón de Richard y acarició la gran erección que sobresalía bajo su ropa interior. Richard rió bajo y sonrió, luego volvió a besarlo frenéticamente. Martin le sacó el cálido glande y tuvo ganas de abalanzarse a lamerlo, a hacerle sexo oral a su fogoso y bronceado amante, pero no pudo, el pequeño espacio se lo impedía. Richard sacó finalmente el condón y lo colocó por encima, haciendo un guiño a Martin para que le ayudase a deslizarlo por completo. El rubio así lo hizo, sentía una excitación cada vez mayor, no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba copular ya con su amante pelinegro. Luego de que el objeto de látex estuviese ya bien puesto, Richard llevó su mano hacía el trasero de Martin. Acarició un momento sus dos glúteos, con suavidad y poco a poco digirió sus dedos hacía su entrada y los introdujo para prepararlo. Martin dio un ligero respingo, sentir esos dos dedos en su ser le excitaban sobremanera pero necesitaba ya sentirlo a él dentro; además sabía que debían terminar eso pronto pues corrían el riesgo de que cualquiera pudiera descubrirlos. Así que Martin quitó la mano de Richard y le dio la indicación de que se diese prisa.

—deja eso, mételo ya—dijo Martin en voz baja y soslayando la mirada.

—pero….

—hazlo…

Un poco dubitativo Richard hizo caso. Una vez que el rubio se colocó encima de Richard, alzando ambas piernas lo mayormente posible, el pelinegro comenzó a penetrarlo. Martin se aferraba al gran cuerpo de su amante para no caer. Cuando la penetración llegó a tope, Martin lo sintió y lo contuvo apretado. Richard por su parte enloquecía al sentir la estrechez de la cavidad de su rubio amante cobijando cálidamente su miembro erecto. Eran uno solo nuevamente, podían ser un solo incluso a más de diez mil pies de altura y nada ni nadie iban a impedírselos. Aún con la posición un poco incómoda Richard lo embistió, aumentando la potencia de cada invasión de forma paulatina, pero llegando hasta el fondo. Con cada penetración Martin sentía la gloria invadir su ser. Quizá tal posición estaba logrando que su punto G fuese mayormente estimulado que nunca. Le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en el vientre, sentía una calidez llenar su endurecido miembro que se friccionaba contra el duro vientre de Richard. Y sumado a todo este placer estaban los besos de Richard, que le robaban el poco aliento que reservaba y el roce de su barba contra su piel casi le hacía perder la razón. Ya casi habían olvidado que estaban teniendo ese sexo salvaje en un baño del avión, el avión que les dirigiría, por lo pronto, a hacer escala en E.U., el mismo avión donde cualquiera de sus compañeros de actuación o producción podrían descubrirlos. Estaban exponiéndose demasiado a que descubrieran su amor y su forma tan sexual de demostrarlo. Pero lo habían olvidado. Sus mentes ahora estaban apoderadas del placer carnal, del éxtasis que les provocaba fornicar juntos.

Martin trataba de mover su pelvis y contener el miembro de su amante lo más posible. Entonces su semen salió en una explosiva eyaculación que manchó la chaqueta de Richard. Richard embadurnó sus dedos con el cálido líquido blanco y lo lamió todo. Luego rió y miró dulcemente a Martin. Martin se lanzó a besarlo y luego lamió la comisura de sus labios que aún tenían el sabor de sus propios fluidos, mientras Richard sostenía a Martin de la nuca y de la cintura con ambas manos. Continuó embistiéndolo, hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar y hasta que su semilla también se disparó.

—Aaaahh—Ambos jadeaban más fuerte.

Finalmente separaron sus cuerpos. Se vistieron de nuevo por completo a toda prisa notando que habían pasado un considerable tiempo sumergidos en su lujuria.

—date prisa, idiota, mira cómo está tu pelo, ¡se darán cuenta! —dijo Martin regañando a Richard al mismo tiempo que se subía los pantalones.

—jajaja, pero si tú estás más despeinado que yo, y mira esa cara, no puedes ocultar tu sonrisa de placer lascivo y satisfactorio— dijo Richard riendo divertido y luego le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Martin.

—bueno, el punto es que debemos salir de aquí pronto y sin levantar sospechas.

—bien, pero no vas a negar que ha sido algo fantástico,  _kitten_  —Richard comenzó a acomodar el revuelto y rubio cabello de Martin y luego le besó la sien con ternura.

—si…es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y….—Martin no terminó de hablar porque Richard lo acalló con un beso en los labios.

—te amo Martin—susurró Richard mirándole a los ojos dulcemente. Martin sonrió y le volvió a besar.

—no más de lo que yo a ti.

Cuando estaban lo bastante listos y vestidos salieron del baño, primero Martin llegó hasta su lugar y luego Richard, notando que Andy estaba despierto, aparentemente leyendo un libro y entonces los miró a ambos y les sonrió. Cuando Martin se acomodó en el asiento, Andy le guiñó con el ojo y dio un suspiro. Richard y Martin se miraron entre sí extrañados. Andy los miró nuevamente a ambos y entonces habló.

—oigan chicos, sean un poco más discretos, jaja—Andy volvió a tomar su libro y regresó a su lectura.

—¿qué? ¿Cómo? Entonces…eso quiere decir que…nos….oh ¡diablos! —Martin titubeó quedamente y nervioso.

—habla claro Andy—dijo Richard hoscamente.

—ya sé que todo mundo tiene la fantasía de hacerlo en el baño de un avión, así que no los culpo— dijo Andy sonriendo y con voz baja. Richard no le quitó la mirada de encima, estaba molesto e incómodo, pero calló durante algunos segundos. Martin se puso más nervioso y no sabía que decir. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado, se sentía con el deseo de ocultarse bajo una roca, de desaparecer, deseaba zafarse de ese momento tan embarazoso. Por un momento el rubio se sintió arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Richard de tener sexo en el avión en pleno vuelo.

—hey, entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que nos escucharon? —preguntó Richard un poco enfadado pero tratando de no hablar en voz alta.

—no creo que los haya escuchado nadie más que yo chicos, a decir verdad me di cuenta desde que ambos su fueron uno tras otro, fue extraño, luego cuando noté que se tardaban me acerqué un poco y los escuché así que decidí dejarlos ‘divertirse’ un poco a solas y cuidé que nadie más se acercase. Pero creo que debieron haber tenido más cuidado—Andy habló de forma tranquila sin dejar de verlos a ambos directo a la cara. Martin se hundía más en su propio asiento. Sentía más vergüenza, sus mejillas se ruborizaban sobremanera. Ahora Andy lo sabía y lo peor era que los había escuchado teniendo sexo. Richard apretaba ambos puños, se sentía más molesto, Andy era buen amigo de ambos y un tipo de confianza pero aún así Richard se sentía bastante enojado por la situación. Pero sabía que debía tolerarlo, no podía hacer ya nada.

—bueno, tomaremos tu consejo. Pero te pido que por favor no le comentes nada a nadie más. No queremos que los demás se enteren de nuestra relación—dijo Richard ásperamente.

—descuiden muchachos, yo no diré nada. Aunque…ya algo me había hecho pensar que entre ustedes dos había algo “raro” —dijo Andy mientras sorbía agua de un vaso.

—Espero que con “raro” no quieran dar a entender que es malo—dijo Richard

—no, de ninguna manera creo que sea malo, precisamente por eso se me hace raro que no quieran hacérselo saber a los demás—dijo Andy con sinceridad.

—No es el momento aún—habló Martin postrado en su asiento.

Los tres estuvieron conversando un poco acerca del asunto, no podían hacerlo tan abiertamente debido a que cualquiera podía escucharlos y enterarse, pero respondieron a algunas dudas que tenía Andy al respecto.

Luego de un rato Martin y Richard sintieron sueño, su ciclo natural les indicaba que era hora de dormir. El sueño los estaba venciendo y Richard cubrió con su mano la mano de Martin y luego entrelazó sus dedos. Richard le dio un beso rápido a Martin y luego se acomodó para dormir. Andy presenció todo esto y sonrió, era reconfortante ver tanto amor entre ambos. Martin trató de dormir también y entonces sus párpados pesaron cada vez más y sus ojos se cerraron sin más hasta caer en un profundo sueño y así se quedó dormido sobre ese incómodo asiento de avión, a lado de su amado novio y durmió con una sonrisa esbozada en los labios.

————————————————————

Hicieron las escalas necesarias hasta llegar a su destino en Nueva Zelanda. Ahí los recibió Peter y comenzaron con la filmación de nuevo. Volvieron a la rutina agitada donde debían levantarse desde muy temprano para maquillarse y preparar lo necesario y a veces entre tanto trabajo Martin y Richard no podían amarse mucho, lo hacían desde lejos, pero lo más reconfortante era que podían verse todo el tiempo, aún sin poder dar muestra de su afecto podían disfrutar de la presencia mutua.

Pero pese a todo, por las noches trataban de estar juntos y hacer el amor. Richard amaba tomar el pequeño cuerpo de Martin entre sus brazos cada noche ardiente, no importando que el cansancio fuera poco o mucho, amaba hacerlo suyo. Y Martin amaba sentir a Richard dentro de sí, y de ser rodeado y protegido con su gran cuerpo. En cualquier parte del planeta e incluso del universo se amarían.

Por aquellos días Martin no olvidaba comunicarse con su amigo Benedict, aunque desde que estaba con Richard lo hacía con menor regularidad. Pero no perdía el contacto con él.

—¡me alegra mucho saber eso Benny! ¡Espero que pronto Peter te llame!! — decía Martin mientras veía a Benedict a través de la web cam.

Cuando terminó la conversación Richard finalmente le preguntó.

—a ver, explícame eso pequeño gato….¿Por qué Peter llamaría a Benedict? —Richard habló sereno acercándose a Martin.

—ah pues…Verás….Benedict será la voz de Smaug….—dijo Martin mientras se estiraba un poco.

—en serio? Bueno…no lo sabía— Richard se quedó muy impactado con la noticia, sentía celos pero trataba de no manifestarlos.

—es que Peter aún no ha dicho nada a nadie, no lo ha hecho oficial, pero yo personalmente le sugerí que Ben fuese la voz, porque su voz es hermosa y creo que hará un excelente trabajo y….-justo antes de terminar la frase Martin notó como Richard salía de la habitación—vamos, ¡deja esos celos hombre! —dijo Martin en voz más alta y Richard lo escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Entonces se decidió a entrar dentro de la habitación de nuevo.

—lo sé, lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, perdóname—Richard se acercó de nuevo a Martin y tomando una de sus manos besó sus dedos—y mi voz no te gusta?-susurró suavemente Richard a su oído. Martin sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Richard con sus brazos aproximando sus labios a los suyos y besándolo sensualmente.

—tu voz es la única que realmente me hipnotiza, Ricky.

———————————————————————

Transcurría el tiempo, las filmaciones estaban prosperando y todos disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos trabajando. Mientras Richard hacía sus filmaciones como Thorin, Martin amaba admirarlo, sus actuaciones le parecían fantásticas o quizá era causa de su enamoramiento lo que le embelesaba. Y Richard adoraba ver a Martin actuar, porque consideraba que la habilidad para improvisar de su rubio novio era natural y asombrosa. A menudo se juntaban durante los descansos, todos creían que estaban siendo demasiado buenos amigos y eso era genial, pero cuando nadie los veía se tomaban de las manos o se besaban, aún estando ataviados con todos esos postéticos

Hasta ese momento los únicos que sabían sobre su relación eran Ian y Andy. Richard y Martin habían sido lo suficientemente discretos para ocultar las apariencias, sin embargo Aidan y Dean habían comenzado a sospechar que en efecto su vínculo era mucho más que una amistad.

—oye, ¿no crees que esos dos han estado demasiado juntos últimamente? —preguntó un día Aidan a Dean en la hora de la cena al terminar las filmaciones.

—¿te refieres a Bilbo y Thorin? Digo…¿Martin y Richard? —rió quedamente Dean mientras partía un pan blanco por la mitad.

—sí, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? —respondió Aidan.

—bueno, no lo había pensado así pero…ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a verlos ser tan “amigos” que ya no se me hace raro plantearlo—Dean le dio un par de palmadas a su compañero—pero vamos, no es algo malo, si se aman está muy bien, me alegro mucho por ellos, y si lo quieren mantener en secreto pues también es su decisión, además….lo único que me importa es lo nuestro—Dean colocó su mano sobre la mano de Aidan y la estrujó. Aidan le sonrió y le miró dulcemente a los ojos conteniéndose a darle un beso. Lo cierto era que ellos dos estaban manteniendo también una relación sexual y era algo que tampoco habían declarado abiertamente.

—tienes razón, además nosotros tampoco hemos dicho nada de lo nuestro. Pero tratándose de algo similar, debo decir que me encantaría poder cerciorarme de que Richard y Martin son una pareja como nosotros, jaja no quiero quedarme con la incertidumbre— dijo Aidan y sorbió un poco de su bebida.

—pues en ese caso….hay que preguntarles directamente— sugirió Dean pícaramente.

—sí, pero debemos ser respetuosos y hacerles saber que pueden confiar en nosotros—dijo Aidan decididamente.

—Entonces será necesario que les confesemos lo nuestro—dijo Dean. Aidan estuvo un segundo dubitativo pero asintió.

En algún momento en el que Aidan y Dean salieron a las calles de Wellington en busca de un poco de diversión nocturna divisaron no muy lejos una silueta familiar. Era Martin, que caminaba solo por la acera de enfrente, portando unas gafas oscuras, posiblemente tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero claramente era él, ellos podían reconocerlo incluso a esa distancia, eran inigualables ese cabello rubio y esa pequeña estatura.

—¡mira, es Martin! —dijo Aidan un poco efusivo y cuando estaba a punto de seguirle el paso a Martin y alcanzarlo Dean lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¡hey, no seas tan espontáneo! No podemos hacer las cosas así. Además tal vez resultaría mucho más interesante si antes vemos hacia donde se dirige Martin. ¿Qué tal si está yendo a una cita de amor con su novio Richard? —bromeó Dean en tono de complicidad.

—tienes razón, sigámosle discretamente, jeje.

Ambos chicos siguieron sigilosamente, ocultándose detrás de arbustos y de donde pudieran. Martin parecía presuroso y no sospechaba nada. Se notaba nervioso, aunque eso era un poco usual en él. Entonces Aidan y Dean notaron que el rubio se aproximó a un centro nocturno, que sin duda era un sitio gay. Se detuvo en la entrada e ingresó al lugar. Aidan codeó a Dean en señal de empatía y rió.

—¿ves? ¡Te lo dije! —habló Aidan codeando de nuevo a Dean.

—¡lo sé! Pero aún no sabemos si su encuentro en este sitio será con ya sabes quién…—respondió Dean con una risita.

—bien, ¡vamos! ¡Entremos! —invitó Aidan y ambos se dirigieron al lugar, a ellos no les importaba si los reconocían, o no habían tenido cuidado con eso.

Al entrar al sitio que estaba atiborrado de chicos, la mayoría muy atractivos, no pudieron divisar de inmediato a su objetivo. Las luces intermitentes que se proyectaban al ritmo de la música sonada les hacía más difícil la tarea de encontrar a Martin.

—¡diablos! Martin, ¿por qué mierda eres tan bajito? —refunfuñó Aidan.

—pues porque ¡es un hobbit! —dijo Dean bromeando y esto provocó una carcajada a Aidan.

—jajaja ¡un hobbit!! Sii, ¡en verdad lo es! Pero ¡con Richard no tendríamos gran problema en encontrarlo! ¡El cabronazo es un gigante!—bromeó también Aidan.

—en mi opinión eso les hace ser perfectos juntos, espero que nuestras sospechas sean ciertas porque hacen una genial pareja—dijo Dean

—opino lo mismo. Bien, entonces encontremos a esa pequeña cabeza rubia—espetó Aidan.

Continuaron buscando. El sitio parecía llenarse cada vez más de hombres conforme avanzaba la noche. Además era un lugar bastante grande y dividido en secciones.

Por su parte, Martin había finalmente encontrado la mesa donde se había citado con Richard. Desde el momento en que Martin lo divisó sentado en aquel sitio quedó profundamente embelesado por su apariencia, Richard se veía mucho más guapo de lo usual. Richard estaba vestido con una sensual y varonil camisa abierta del pecho, dejando al descubierto su masculina y apiñonada piel que apenas era tocada por una cadena dorada que colgaba de su cuello. También llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros tratando de ocultar su identidad. Pero justo cuando Martin intentó acercarse vio como un hombre joven se acercaba a Richard y se sentaba junto a él tratando de atraer su atención de una forma más que osada descarada. Richard trató de evitarlo cortésmente pero el chico era insistente. Esta situación provocó en Martin unos celos excesivos e intentó pararlo, pero tuvo dificultad para acercarse debido a la concurrencia de la gente que le impedía el paso.

—¡Richard!! ¡Maldición!!— sin más Martin gritó.

Richard de inmediato se giró a ver a su rubio novio.

—hey amigo, lo lamento, pero sólo estoy interesado en ese hombre de allá, él es mi novio así que lárgate de aquí, deja de molestarme—espetó Richard y apartó al joven chico de un empujón, el tipo había estado bastante necio y a Richard se le había terminado la paciencia.

—así que ¿ahora tengo que soportar encontrarte en este tipo de escenas? —gritó Martin demasiado molesto.

—pero  _kitten_ , pequeño  _kitten_! No seas celoso, ¡sabes que nadie más me interesa!—decía Richard al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la suave mejilla de su rubio novio e intentaba besarlo.

—eso me pasa por llegar un poco tarde, por eso es que te encontré dejándote coquetear por ese tipejo imbécil — dijo Martin enojado pero soslayando la mirada, evitando en lo más posible que Richard siguiera acariciando su mejilla y esquivando su boca que intentaba provocarlo a un beso.

—Martin, my love, el tipo ni me interesa ni lo conozco. Aunque si venía decidido a ligar conmigo pero ni siquiera puede ser la mitad de lo adorable y lindo de lo que eres tú, para mí no hay otro Martin—susurró Richard a su oído, provocándole un suave cosquilleo y Martin finalmente cedió, no quería enojarse con Richard por una tontería así.

—eres mío, Richard Armitage, entendiste? mío!—bufó Martin tirando del cuello de la camisa de su pelinegro novio y atrayéndolo hacía él. Richard rió y lo besó.

—Tontito gatito, yo te amo a ti, sólo a ti y sólo soy tuyo—Richard volvía a reír, ver a Martin enojado y celoso le enloquecía demasiado. Pero le enloquecía aún más tenerlo entre sus brazos y probar sus dulces labios con desenfreno, y quería demostrar en ese lugar que Martin era solo suyo y que nadie más le interesaba siquiera un ápice. Richard estrechó a Martin entre sus brazos y lo hizo sentar en su regazo, en lo alto de ese asiento cerca de la barra donde encima estaban ya servidas un par de bebidas.

—bueno, disfrutemos de la noche, para eso venimos ¿No?—respondió Martin luego de cesar sus besos pero estando aún colgado de sus hombros.

Sin saberlo Aidan y Dean los habían observado en todo momento. Aidan y Dean estaban estupefactos, pese a que habían estado casi seguros de que Richard y Martin eran pareja jamás habían imaginado encontrarse con tal escena. Aparentemente los apasionados besos que Richard y Martin se habían dado les habían dejado verdaderamente impresionados. Aidan y Dean se alegraron sobremanera y se miraron uno al otro aún con una gran sonrisa esbozada en los labios.

—jajaja te lo dije!! — expresó Aidan con júbilo.

—jaja pues ni hablar, estabas en lo cierto—respondió Dean— me alegro mucho por ellos, ¡se ven tan bien juntos!

—¡y se ven muy felices! Y…fogosos jeje—dijo Aidan.

—tan felices y fogosos como nosotros dos—respondió Dean y acto seguido cogió una mano de Aidan y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—bien, entonces vayamos y digámosle que les hemos visto y que nosotros también nos amamos—sugirió Aidan.

Entonces los dos chicos se acercaron hacía donde estaban Richard y Martin. El rubio continuaba sentado plácidamente sobre el regazo de Richard mientras éste último le acariciaba el trasero.

—ummmh…errr…chicos~—dijo finalmente Aidan una vez estando frente a ellos. Martin volteó a verlo de inmediato y palideció. Richard volteó también y frunció el seño. Había sido una enorme sorpresa. Ni Martin ni Richard sabían que decir ni cómo actuar, pero los habían visto y no podían zafarse de ello más tratándose de un lugar demasiado obvio. El número de personas que estaban descubriendo su relación estaba incrementando.

—¡hola Rich, Martin! — saludó Dean y les guiñó.

—chicos, ¡¿que mierda hacen en este lugar?! —preguntó Martin nervioso.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, la verdad es que he tenido bastantes inconvenientes personales :/ pero adivinen! Esta vez les compensaré actualizando al menos 4 capítulos, uno cada semana a partir de ahora ;D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor envíen sus comentarios, yo sería muy feliz si lo hacen :3
> 
> El próximo capítulo será demasiado intenso ;D


	9. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje inesperado, una gran celebración y una noche de sexo casual. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que todo eso aconteceria durante unos días en Londres. Richartin/Freebatch/una pizca de AiDean~~

**_Capítulo 9—El mejor regalo de cumpleaños_ **

 

—¡hola Rich, Martin! — saludó Dean y les guiñó.

—chicos, que diablos hacen en este lugar? —preguntó Martin nervioso.

—oh, pues veníamos por estos rumbos de casualidad y entonces vimos que entraste Martin. El lugar nos pareció genial así que entramos y entonces te vimos aquí con Richard y ahora debo decir que aunque resulta ser algo muy sorpresivo….

—pero ¿qué carajo hacen aquí??! —espetó Martin de nuevo interrumpiendo a Aidan, el rubio estaba un poco alterado y se bajó del regazo de Richard. Richard se acomodó la camisa, también estaba un poco incómodo.

—hey tranquilo amigo, ¡no te alteres! Permíteme terminar de hablar. Decía que aunque es algo inesperado me alegra demasiado verlos juntos. Ustedes dos hacen una excelente pareja—Aidan colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Martin amistosamente.

—no se preocupen, en verdad nos alegra demasiado verlos expresarte tanto amor—dijo Dean dando una palmada a la espalda de Richard.

— ¿eso quiere decir que han estado espiándonos? —preguntó Richard un poco molesto.

—no, no, de ninguna manera, solo qué hace unos momentos los vimos besarse y estaban bastante apasionados ¿eh? Aunque, debo confesar que ya tenía mis sospechas desde hacía unos días— respondió Aidan tranquilamente pero sonriendo lánguidamente.

—pfft, sólo espero que no vayan a mofarse de ello—dijo Martin metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

—oh no, ¡por supuesto que no!¡para nada! Ya hemos dicho que nos da mucho gusto verlos juntos, les aseguro que pueden confiar en nosotros—reiteró Aidan con sinceridad.

—okay…quiero confiar en ustedes—Richard dio un largo suspiro y vaciló un poco los pies mientras se llevaba ambas manos hacía la cintura—escuchen, ya nos vieron, no podemos seguir negándolo, al menos no a ustedes, pero Martin y yo no queremos que esto se propague, no queremos hacérselos saber a todo mundo, es un secreto nuestro muy íntimo. Así que les pedimos respetuosamente que por favor por nada del mundo lo divulguen a nadie, ¿entendieron? —habló Richard, tratando de ser pacífico.

—no, nosotros de ninguna manera diremos nada, sobretodo porque....también tenemos un secreto que confesarles—dijo Aidan dirigiéndose a Richard y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio Dean y Martin y Richard los vieron, un poco incrédulos pero de inmediato supieron a qué se referían, les extrañó sobremanera pero finalmente les alegró saber que ellos compartían lo mismo, un amor homosexual y eso les hacían sentir reconfortados.

—oh vaya, entonces ustedes también son….—masculló Martin.

— Si, nosotros estamos en una relación,

Luego de eso los cuatro salieron un rato del lugar y conversaron acerca del asunto. Luego volvieron a entrar al centro nocturno y disfrutaron de la noche los cuatro juntos. Aquella noche Richard y Martin fueron a un nuevo hotel e hicieron el amor con la hermosa luna menguante vista perfectamente desde su ventana.

Los meses transcurrieron, durante el rodaje cuando Richard y Martin debían estar juntos en escena caracterizados como Thorin y Bilbo y a menudo Aidan y Dean les hacían pequeñas e inocentes bromas, adoraban verlos juntos. Cuando tuvieron que filmar en exteriores y fue la primera vez que Martin debió subirse al helicóptero se sintió en pánico en un principio pero Richard le convenció de que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo pese el ánimo de su novio, Martin convenció a Peter de que Richard subiese con él al mismo helicóptero, así se sentía más seguro.

—esta mierda se caerá en cualquier momento—decía Martin nervioso y renegando.

—jaja tranquilo, todo saldrá bien—decía Richard y sin importarle si alguien los veía mientras le sostenía la mano, Martin la estrujaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Jamás me había subido a una de estas malditas cosas—refunfuñó Martin cada vez más inquieto y suspirando de forma agitada. De verdad tenía mucho miedo del vuelo del aero vehículo pero definitivamente tener a Richard a su lado le daba cierta valentía. Odiaba acobardarse por estas cosas, por eso jamás se había animado a aprender a conducir un auto.

—ya, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Además, estoy aquí contigo _kitten_ —le susurró Richard al oído.

Entonces llegó el día en que debieron filmar el gran momento del abrazo entre Thorin y Bilbo. Desde el momento en que Peter y la producción les hicieron saber de esa escena Martin y Richard se sintieron enormemente entusiasmados por tener que filmarlo. Y al momento de realizar las tomas fue una verdadera expresión de amor por parte de ambos. Richard amaba estrechar esa forma a Martin entre sus brazos frente a todos, una y otra vez, a pesar de que aquella incómoda armadura y aquel traje relleno bajo de ella le estorbara y no pudiera sentir el pecho de Martin aprisionado contra el suyo, pero no importaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo pidiera Peter, no importaba repetirla, e incluso Richard habría deseado que fuese más que eso, un beso apasionado, o mínimo más abrazos para la película. Martin deseaba lo mismo, se dejaba llevar, abrazaba a Richard con verdadero amor. Quizá esa muestra natural y espontánea de amor fue lo que hizo que la escena gustara tanto.

Pasaron varias semanas más hasta que finalmente Benedict arribó a Nueva Zelanda. Fue toda una sensación su llegada. Fueron a recibirlo al aeropuerto y a darle la bienvenida debida y tradicional. En cuando Benedict llegó al aeropuerto con todo y maleta Martin estaba esperándolo con ansias y agitando vigorosamente la mano, en señal de saludo, le llamó.

—¡Ben!! Benny—gritó Martin en medio de la muchedumbre. Richard estaba a su lado, también el resto de sus compañeros, pero Richard no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo y sí, también celoso. Había tratado de evitar sentirse así, había tratado de remediarlo, pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano. Inevitablemente cada vez que presenciaba un tipo de situación relacionada entre Martin y Benedict le causaba una terrible aversión, y aquel sentimiento parecía estrujarle el pecho. Richard no quería que Benedict estuviese cerca, mucho menos de Martin, sentía que en efecto él deseaba arrebatarle el valioso amor de su rubio amante. Y no estaba tan equivocado, Benedict había extrañado demasiado a su amor platónico durante todos esos meses sin gozar de su presencia y aún habiéndole confesado Martin que Richard y él eran pareja, Benedict se había planteado la idea de no dejarse vencer, de luchar por el amor de Martin, no perdía la esperanza de ser correspondido un día y de hacerlo suyo y sólo suyo. Si la situación lo ameritaba le daría guerra a Richard. Pero por el momento sabía que lo que debía atenerle era el desempeño de su trabajo haciendo la voz de un personaje tan austero y magnifico como el dragón Smaug. Debía demostrar que su trabajo sería inigualable.

Luego de saludar a todo mundo, Benedict se dirigió a Martin tan pronto como pudo y sin más lo abrazó efusivamente.

— ¡hola, amigo Martin! —dijo Benedict sonriendo lánguidamente.

—¡Ben!! ¡Qué bueno que finalmente nos hemos reencontrado! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido a Nueva Zelanda, ya quiero trabajar contigo y esa gran voz tuya— Martin decía a su recién llegado amigo Benedict, con los ojos iluminados y la sonrisa extenuada dibujada en su rostro. Benedict se sintió de pronto mayormente enamorado de aquellos hermosos ojos grises de Martin. Richard observaba.

Luego de vacilar un poco los pies, Richard finalmente se acercó a Benedict a ofrecerle un cordial saludo, porque a pesar del momento que le parecía tan austero Richard era un hombre sumamente educado.

— ¡Hola Ben! me alegra que te unas a nosotros, sé que harás un excelente trabajo—dijo Richard extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Había hablado de forma falsa, no le apetecía ni un poco la presencia de Benedict ahí y además estaba un poco celoso porque Smaug era su personaje favorito desde niño y el hecho de que su ¿rival? Obtuviera el papel le hacía sentir cierto desagrado. No le gustaba para nada hablar con hipocresía, pero esta vez había sido necesario, aunque lo hacía sólo por Martin. Benedict le saludó también y estrechó su mano de forma amistosa. Benedict le miró fijamente, un poco desafiante pero manteniendo compostura, tratando de no ser tan antipático con Richard. Benedict también era un caballero de buenos modales. Ambas miradas azulinas permanecieron viéndose durante un lapso de segundos. Martin no percibió ningún aire de tensión por lo que no se preocupó pero sabía que debía esperarse celos de parte de Richard, sabía que existían esos celos a pesar de su educada forma de saludar a Benedict. Luego de los cordiales saludos Martin conversó un rato con Benedict y luego Richard lo hizo también, sobre la vida en Londres y también sobre su trabajo en la filmación durante los últimos meses. Fue una charla amena.

Al fin Peter y Andy dirigieron a Benedict a algún sitio antes de comenzar a planear como iniciarían las grabaciones y todo el proceso.

Durante los días posteriores Benedict estuvo haciendo el capture motion y las grabaciones de sus diálogos, Martin estuvo acompañándolo constantemente para verle realizar su trabajo, además se aprovechó la presencia de Benedict en los estudios de filmación para tomar fotos grupales, a pesar de que a Richard le molestaba sobremanera cada vez que Benedict resultaba ser el centro de atención, a veces no podía evitar sentirse un poco excluido, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Martin y Benedict se fotografiaran juntos, aunque Richard jamás expresó su descontento, ni siquiera con Martin pues lo estaba pasando bien en compañía de su amigo, incluso parecía que últimamente estaba pasando más tiempo con él de lo que pasaba con Richard.

Una noche Richard decidió entrar a la habitación de Martin.

—ya veo que no está, debió haber salido de nuevo con Benedict—se dijo Richard a sí mismo acongojado de darse cuenta que Martin no estaba en su habitación cuando la noche había caído. Richard se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició un poco la almohada de Martin, tenía su dulce aroma, la tomó entre sus manos y la aspiró para percibir mejor su olor, para sentirse un poco más cerca de Martin, para tener un poco de él, al menos por esa noche pues a decir verdad hacía un par de días que no habían podido verse. Sin embargo Richard no quería forzarlo a estar con él, lo amaba tanto que había estado reprimiendo sus celos desde que Benedict había arribado a Nueva Zelanda. Hasta ahora no había manifestado ni uno solo, se mantenía tolerante. En ese momento la perilla de la puerta giró y Martin entró en la habitación que estaba a media luz, apenas había una pequeña lámpara encendida y divisó para su sorpresa que Richard estaba ahí sentado y con su almohada cerca de su rostro. Martin y Richard dormían en habitaciones separadas, si deseaban seguir ocultando su relación así debían hacerlo, y sin embargo cada uno tenía una copia de las llaves del otro que discretamente habían adquirido en un acuerdo mutuo. Así que Martin no se extrañó de la presencia de su novio.

—Ah, Richie, estás aquí cariño. ¡Te extrañé mucho!!— dijo Martin sensualmente quitándose su chaqueta y luego desabotonó su camisa. A Richard le pareció que el rubio había hablado con un tono juguetón, como si fuese un niño pequeño y tierno. Richard le sonrió. Martin se acercó a él de nuevo y se sentó a su lado, aún sin encender ninguna luz, y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

—Te estaba esperando _kitten_ —dijo Richard con voz ronca y le besó suavemente los labios al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en la cintura de Martin y acercaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Richard apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara y al quedar la habitación en completa penumbra sus labios se encontraron y se unieron en un profundo beso. Fue una noche de sexo ardiente aún a pesar de que el cansancio del duro trabajo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. Y amanecieron durmiendo juntos, Martin abrazado del fuerte pecho de Richard, amaba tener esas oportunidades de despertar juntos, oportunidades que no podían darse tan a menudo todo por mantener su relación en secreto, así que disfrutaba de el momento y del cosquilleo del vello y barba de Richard que al hacer roce con su piel le provocaban un exquisito placer. Martin adoraba sentir algo tan masculino como eso y esa loción extendida aún sobre sus pectorales le obsesionaban.

A pesar de ser una noche de delicioso sexo, Martin había percibido a un Richard un tanto apagado y sabía que no era debido al cansancio, lo sentía distinto, decaído, menos pasional, incluso quizá un poco deprimido, aunque el rubio no quiso cuestionarle nada al respecto, así que Martin prefirió sólo llenarlo de besos y caricias.

—te amo Richard, en verdad lo hago, ¡mucho! —susurró Martin cerca de su rostro y le lamió levemente la mejilla. Richard sonrió y le miró con ternura acariciando sus rubios cabellos con las falanges de sus dedos. Los ojos de ambos se habían adaptado al fin a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Gracias por hacerlo, yo te amo más _kitten_ — alcanzó a decir Richard y se quedó dormido, bajo el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Martin, cobijados ambos con las delgadas sábanas ahora manchadas de su orgasmo.

\------------------------------

Fue momento de partir para Benedict, había terminado su trabajo en Nueva Zelanda y debía marcharse a Londres para continuar con el resto de sus asuntos. Sus compañeros fueron a despedirlo al aeropuerto y por supuesto Martin fue el principal.

—Te extrañaré mucho Martin—dijo Benedict abrazando animosamente a Martin y luego se tomaron un selfie.

—y yo a ti Benny, pero vamos! jamás perdería el contacto contigo, eres demasiado importante para mí, lo sabes—dijo Martin dando una palmada a la espalda de su amigo.

Antes de abordar el avión Benedict se quedó a conversar un rato con Martin, y luego un poco con Richard, a decir verdad se habían llevado relativamente bien en estos días de convivencia.

Aunque durante todo este tiempo Martin a veces le había comentado acerca de su vida a lado de Richard, Benedict no se había animado a confesarle nada sobre sus propios sentimientos, sabía que aún no era el momento.

El avión emprendió el vuelo y Richard se sintió un poco aliviado, le parecía egoísta de su parte pero sabía sinceramente que le hacía feliz que Benedict estuviese alejado de su Martin nuevamente.

Benedict llegó a Londres feliz y ocupado por sus nuevos proyectos, sin embargo ya añoraba tener la presencia de Martin cerca de él. Quizá se estaba obsesionado cada vez más con el rubio. Un par de semanas después Benedict se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que Martin iría a Londres por unos días. El rubio le había pedido permiso a Peter y a la producción para tomarse unos días en Londres, sin embargo lo harían sólo él y su amigo Sir Ian. Martin lamentaba tener que separarse de Richard durante algunos días, pero ya había decidido emprender el viaje. En realidad Martin también se sentía muy emocionado de poder ir a Londres durante esas fechas pues pronto sería el cumpleaños de Benedict y era precisamente esa la razón de su inesperado viaje. Benedict estaba demasiado feliz, no podía creer que la suerte estuviese tanto de su lado, podría pasar su cumpleaños a lado de su rubio amado y esta vez había decidió no perder la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos abiertamente, a pesar de que Martin estuviera en una relación con Richard, Benedict necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos que le carcomían el alma.

Temprano por la mañana Martin y Sir Ian estaban en el aeropuerto para tomar su avión, Richard estuvo junto a Martin en todo momento. No había ahí personas conocidas salvo Ian y Andy, por lo que al momento de la despedida Richard no se contuvo a abrazar a Martin y besarlo mucho.

—my kitten, lamento en verdad demasiado no poder ir contigo a Londres. No me gusta estar demasiado tiempo separado de ti así que te pido que vuelvas pronto! —decía Richard tomando el rostro de Martin entre sus manos.

—Richie, trataré de volver pronto, lo prometo—Martin se paró de puntas para besar la nariz de Richard tiernamente.

—promete que te contactarás conmigo en cuanto llegues a Londres.

—por supuesto que lo hare Rich, será lo primero que haga, lo prometo. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que separarme demasiado tiempo de ti Richie, extrañaré todo de ti, tus besos, tus caricias—Martin hablaba con honestidad pero también comenzaba a sonrojarse de sobremanera. Richard seguía sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos mirando dentro de sus hermosos ojos grises, los extrañaría, también su rubio cabello, su dulce voz. A decir verdad esta era la primera, desde que eran novios, que ellos se separarían durante tanto tiempo y por toda esa distancia. Se habían acostumbrado demasiado a estar juntos.

—jaja que lindo te ves cuando hablas así y comienzas a sonrojarte—Richard comenzó a besarlo detrás de su oreja y Martin se sintió mayormente avergonzado, pero deseaba disfrutarlo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que el momento terminara. Sin embargo el vuelo estaba a punto de salir y fue anunciado por el interfon del aeropuerto.

—Richie, en cualquier parte del planeta donde yo esté no voy a dejar de amarte—después de pronunciar esto, Martin se sonrojó más y se abalanzó sobre Richard para abrazarlo fuertemente. Se besaron de forma pasional, no podrían hacerlo durante más de una semana.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—me alegra mucho saber que tu relación con Richard esté yendo estupendamente, mi estimado pequeño amigo Martin— dijo Sir Ian en algún momento cuando el avión estaba en vuelo.

—sí, creo que estar con Richard llena de vida mis días—decía Martin feliz y sincero. Le hacía sentir plenamente feliz hablar sobre ello con Ian y le reconfortaba mucho más poder confiar en él y seguir sus consejos. A Sir Ian le alegraba sobremanera saber lo felices que eran juntos sus dos amigos.

—Pero aún siguen manteniéndolo en secreto, me pregunto si algún día lo harán público—decía Sir Ian mientras sorbía un trago de su bebida.

—oh, s-si…si lo diremos pero…tal vez eso lo hagamos luego de que se estrenen las películas, por el momento no lo creo conveniente—decía Martin nervioso.

—entiendo, pero al menos ya no soy el único que lo sabe, jaja— bromeaba Ian mientras revolvía el rubio cabello de Martin cual si de un niño se tratase.

Llegaron finalmente a Londres, de nuevo podían sentirse en casa, caminar por las conocidas aceras de la ciudad, disfrutar de sus concurridos lugares y del lluvioso clima de la temporada. Benedict fue a recibirlos al aeropuerto y al divisar a su rubio amigo casi de inmediato no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo cariñosamente, haciendo, sin querer, un poco caso omiso de Sir Ian. Pero al fin y al cabo quién realmente le impacientaba ver era a Martin, incluso lo habría besado si hubiese podido.

—¡Martin!! —saludó afectuosamente Benedict a su amigo y volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¡Benny! ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Martin, Benedict seguía rodeándolo con sus brazos. Sir Ian observaba, intuía de cierta forma que el comportamiento de Benedict estaba siendo demasiado osado, intuía que las intenciones de Benedict hacia Martin eran de tipo sexual, no podía ser engañado con ello, pero no podía inferir en algo de lo que no estuviese seguro. Ian esperaba estar equivocado.

— ¡Hola estimado Sir Ian!, perdóneme, ¡he sido un mal educado! —Benedict se apresuró a saludar a Ian dándole la mano cortésmente.

— ¡hola Benedict!, descuida, entiendo que Martin es un amigo demasiado importante para ti, jaja— Ian trató de no sonar irónico y sarcástico, pero él sabía perfectamente que Martin amaba a Richard y no deseaba que se desatara un problema por culpa de Benedict o que éste saliera dañado por el rechazo, o eso suponía puesto que Martin no le había comentado nada acerca de Benedict.

—bueno, deberíamos ir los tres a comer a algún buen restaurant, yo invito, por favor sería un honor para mí si aceptara venir Sir Ian—dijo de pronto Benedict con sumisión.

—oh, sería todo un placer para mí—respondió Ian. Y los tres juntos se fueron hacía un restaurante cercano y pasaron una buena velada llena de camaradería y hablando de las nuevas que había en Londres.

Luego de que Benedict y Martin se despidieron de Ian, Benedict se ofreció a llevar a Martin a su departamento y el rubio aceptó gustoso. Estuvieron bromeando y riendo todo el tiempo, quizá el hecho de saber que Richard no estaba ahí sacaba el lado más efusivo de Benedict sin inhibición, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Martin y Richard se liaran. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Cuando al fin llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la vivienda de Martin y estando frente a la puerta Benedict tuvo el gran impulso de besar a Martin, pero se contuvo y sin embargo lo abrazó de la cintura y rió.

—oh, lo siento, ha sido demasiado insolente de mi parte— se excusó Benedict.

—oh, no importa, está bien, vamos, ¡no seas tan nena!—Martin respondió en tono de broma y acto seguido abrió la puerta de la vivienda. Estaba dentro de su hogar luego de medio año de no estar ahí, amaba poder sentir nuevamente el ambiente de su casa y poder sentarse en sus cómodos sillones. De pronto la lluvia cayó con estrépito.

—oh, diablos, ya ha empezado a llover muy fuerte. Benny, no quiero que te mojes, por favor entra a la casa—dijo Martin tomando su mano. Benedict se sintió infinitamente feliz por ese sublime contacto.

—Pero traigo auto, no tengo problema—dijo Benedict sonriéndole pícaramente.

—pero tu auto está aparcado en el estacionamiento y en el trayecto hasta ahí seguro te mojarás, ¡está lloviendo a cántaros! Anda, deja las excusas y entra, no rechazaras las peticiones de tu gran amigo, verdad? — espetó Martin preocupado y entonces Benedict cedió y entró a la vivienda. Quizá la lluvia pararía pronto, aunque verdaderamente Benedict no deseaba que cesase, para estar más tiempo cerca del rubio. Martin encendió las luces del recibidor y se quitó la chaqueta para colocarla en el perchero. Luego ayudó a Benedict a quitarse la chaqueta también y la colgó junto a la suya.

—Vamos, pasa, no he estado en casa durante meses pero creo que todo está bien por aquí—dijo Martin inspeccionando con la vista su sala. De pronto notó que había un par de chaquetas sobre uno de los sillones.

—oh, creí que estaba todo ordenado por aquí pero ya veo que no, ese par de chaquetas han permanecido ahí todos estos meses—musitó Martin. Benedict se acercó y tomó una de las chaquetas, la observó unos segundos y se admiró de su calidad y distinción de diseño, no era una chaqueta común y parecía un poco grande, al menos grande para Martin.

—tienes buen gusto Martin, ¡qué buena chaqueta es esta! —expresó Benedict aún mirando la chaqueta con cuidado e incluso deteniéndose a leer la leyenda de la etiqueta.

—oh, no, esa no es mía, es de Richard. Estaba por mudarse aquí conmigo antes de irnos ¿sabes? Aunque sólo alcanzó a traer unas pocas cosas y….

—Oh ya veo, debí suponerlo—Benedict habló interrumpiéndolo —pero ¿eso quiere decir que cuando vuelvan bien a Londres él vendrá a vivir contigo? —preguntó Benedict encogiéndose de hombros.

—sí, él y yo viviremos juntos a partir de entonces—respondió Martin.

—su relación está yendo muy bien, tan bien que se falta poco para que se vuelva totalmente seria— comentó Benedict mirándolo de soslayo.

—en efecto, quizá entonces él y yo haremos oficial y pública nuestra relación.

—y quizá luego hasta se casen, ¿no? —Benedict dejó la chaqueta sobre el sofá de nuevo y metió sus manos mano dentro de sus bolsillos.

—oh….no, no, ¿casarnos? Nooo…aunque, debo admitir que eso jamás lo había pensado— respondió Martin.

—Pues ya es legal…—dijo Benedict con ironía—pero bueno, de cualquier forma creo que no debo meterme en sus asuntos. Aunque si yo estuviera en lugar de Richard desde hace mucho tiempo te había propuesto matrimonio—Benedict dijo en tono de broma y luego se sentó sobre el sofá.

— ¿qué? No, eso sería demasiado. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de estas cosas tan precipitadas, mejor vamos a seguir conversando tú y yo hasta que se pase la lluvia. Puedo ofrecerte alguna bebida mientras tanto….si es que encuentro algo en la cocina.

—está bien, incluso un vaso de agua está bien, no te preocupes— dijo Benedict sonriendo.

Al fin llegó el día, el cumpleaños de Benedict marcó la fecha. Aquel día Martin lo felicitó desde la primera hora de la madrugada y fue a su casa desde que el sol salió en el alba. En cuanto Benedict abrió la puerta de su casa Martin se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y estrecharlo con gran cariño. Le dio un gran regalo que minuciosamente había escogido especialmente para él y luego pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Benedict lo había deseado fervientemente desde hacía tiempo, incluso fueron al parque de diversiones donde ambos disfrutaron demasiado como si fuesen un par de niños. Benedict había sido demasiado feliz ese día, había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había podido pasar. Más tarde Benedict invitó a Martin a su casa donde su familia le celebraría el día, su cumpleaños número 36 no era cualquier cosa y por ello su madre se había esmerado en preparar una deliciosa cena especialmente para Benedict. Por otra parte, Martin adoraba convivir con la familia de Benedict, se sentía como si fuera parte de ella, los padres de Benedict eran personas distinguidas pero también cálidas y amables.

—nos alegra mucho que hayas podido venir desde Nueva Zelanda para pasar el cumpleaños de Benedict aquí, eres un excelente e inigualable amigo para nuestro hijo, eres un muchacho que vale oro.

—jaja no es nada señor, Benedict es mi mejor amigo y por eso tenía que hacer todo lo posible para venir unos días a Londres a pasar su cumpleaños a su lado, no hubiese sido lo mismo felicitarlo solo a través de internet a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Oportunidades como ésta no deben desperdiciarse—Martin les sonreía lánguidamente a los señores Cumberbatch. Benedict también sonreía demasiado, era casi como un sueño.

Luego de pasar la tarde en compañía de la familia Cumberbatch, Benedict y Martin decidieron salir a continuar con el festejo en algún centro nocturno. Llegaron a un distinguido restaurante-bar, con grandes terrazas que tenían excelente vista hacia la aparatosa e iluminada ciudad y Benedict pidió algunas bebidas casi de inmediato. Copa tras copa el alcohol comenzó a subirles a la sangre y con esto alegrarse más.

—te amo Benny—decía efusivamente Martin abrazando a su amigo después de que habían transcurrido ya un par de horas desde el inicio de su consumo en la bebida. Definitivamente comenzaba a sentirse azorado.

—No tanto más que yo a ti, Martin—respondía Benedict quién también ya estaba notoriamente embriagado por el alcohol. Entonces Benedict se atrevió al fin a besar a Martin en los labios, primero de forma suave y luego introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, se sintió pleno al sentir la boca de Martin unida a la suya, por segunda vez, estaba un poco más consciente que el rubio, pero no le importaba nada más que disfrutar del momento y estaba implorando porque no terminase y que por el contrario se prolongase. Martin no estaba demasiado inconsciente como para no sentir la calidez del beso de Benedict invadir su boca, probar sus labios y su lengua encontrarse con la suya. Le resultaba delicioso, también lo estaba disfrutando, pero la otra parte de su semi conciencia le hacía saber que no era debido continuar, que era extraño que él y Benedict se estuviesen besando así, Benedict era su amigo, su mejor amigo y su novio era Richard, quién se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, en un país tan lejos que incluso estaba separado por un continente entero, Richard no se merecía esto, pero lo estaba disfrutando, miles de sensaciones sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Los besos de Benedict le estaban embriagando más que el vodka servido con jugo, los besos de Benedict le estaban llenando de placer y cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir como las manos de Benedict se introducían bajo su camisa y luego bajo sus pantalones se estremeció, pero no podía parar, no quería parar, algo dentro de sí le clamaba seguir hasta el final y experimentar de lleno el éxtasis total. Martin se preguntó de pronto qué diablos tenía esa maldita bebida, ese maldito vodka había sido el causante de que cediera a los besos y caricias de su amigo sin frenesí, esa maldito alcohol recorriendo su sangre era el culpable de que se dejase llevar por sus instintos, porque su semi conciencia le hacían saber que si continuaba con ello podían terminar haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, no quería hacerlo así, no con quién él sólo consideraba un amigo, su mejor amigo, no así, no de forma tan fortuita, no así sin premeditar. Pero tal vez si lo quería, la locura y la enajenación estaban traicionándolo, debajo de sus pantalones  algo estaba despertando, ya no era solo un cosquilleo dentro de su cálido vientre, ya no era sólo esa extraña sensación de tener miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago, su miembro se estaba endureciendo, la cremallera de su pantalón le estaba aprisionando, tal vez si lo quería, tal vez si lo deseaba, ¿qué diablos? Ya no importaba, sólo quería dejarse llevar por esta nueva y plácida experiencia, algo que jamás imaginó pero que ahora estaba sucediendo. Entonces cerró los ojos, reía embrutecido por causa de la borrachera que cada vez hacía más mella en él, el maldito alcohol, siempre había tratado de ser fuerte y tolerarlo en su sistema pero el mismo maldito alcohol siempre había sido más fuerte que él, el maldito alcohol siempre le hacía perder la razón de forma prematura, siempre de forma prematura, se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder resistirlo y eludirlo, había pensado por un momento que jamás volvería a tomar alcohol tan a la ligera, ya era hora de que escarmentara, pero ya era tarde, al menos por este momento, sabía lo que se avecinaba y aún así no hacía nada para evitarlo, estaba cediendo ante todo, Benedict estaba masturbándolo, ya de por sí permitirle palpar de forma tan osada su falo sexual era demasiado y ahora Benedict estrujaba y estiraba entre sus manos el erecto miembro del rubio, estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no quería que se detuviera, lo admitía, ahora no quería que se detuviera. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaban ya en el bar ¿Dónde diantres estaba ahora? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? No lo sabía, estaba el sitio tenuemente iluminado, apenas podía divisar la silueta de Benedict, sabía que era él, pero la semi oscuridad no le permitía verle nítidamente, pero sabía que era él, su voz, sus jadeos, su aroma, era sin duda Benedict, pero el alcohol le hacía tener una percepción carente de eficiencia, no lograba conectar bien sus sentidos, solo sus sensaciones, esas mismas malditas sensaciones que le hacían arquear la espalda de placer al sentir de pronto la húmeda lengua de Benedict recorrer todo su glande y luego cobijar cálidamente su miembro entero.

—ahhhhh—gemía Martin, era lo único que podía hacer, ya ni siquiera podía articular palabra. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Qué diantres está pasando? ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Era lo único que vagamente podía venir a su mente. Y entonces perdía la inconsciencia durante un lapso, hasta que sintió como Benedict se acomodaba, aunque torpemente, entre sus piernas abiertas, sus glúteos haciendo contacto contra los testículos de Benedict y entonces la invasión de su miembro dentro de su cavidad llegando hasta el fondo haciéndole tener un grado de conciencia de nuevo, sentir el miembro duro y grueso dentro de él, deslizándose hasta el fondo, sentirlo invadir su ser, con dolor porque no había sido preparado antes, pero también con placer, un placer que disfrutaba al sentir cada vez que un hombre le penetraba. Pero el maldito alcohol no le permitía disfrutar enteramente, sus ojos se apagaban a menudo, deseaba estar sobrio, quizá para disfrutar bien del fogoso momento o quizá para golpear a Benedict de un puñetazo en la cara porque estaba siendo violado, aún si era su mejor amigo estaba siendo violado y se sentía ultrajado, sin embargo cada vez que sentía una gran embestida deslizarse dentro de su recto le hacía olvidarlo todo y el placer incrementaba cuando Benedict tiraba de su pene una y otra vez así hasta hacerlo eyacular en un explosivo orgasmo, derramando su blanca semilla por primera vez en el vientre de otro ,sobre el vientre de su amigo, convertido esta noche en amante. Sin saberlo aquella noche no fue esa la única posición que tuvieron, Benedict lo penetró por detrás una y otra vez contra la pared, contra el piso, sobre el buró, en la blanda cama, había sido una noche de sexo desenfrenado que jamás olvidaría. Había sido un sexo salvaje, con algunos rasguños sobre su blanca piel que por la mañana descubriría al ver el contraste de las marcas rojas dejadas por la sangre emanada de las heridas, marcas que serían una firma de que Benedict lo hizo suyo esa noche. Hacer suyo el cuerpo de Martin había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Benedict.

A la mañana siguiente Martin despertó, tremendamente dolorido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le punzaba la cabeza a causa de la resaca y sobretodo le dolía sobremanera el trasero, más atinadamente de su entrada. Se llevó entonces una mano hacía su entrada y al tocarse con dos dedos pudo notar que le salía sangre, era extraño porque ni siquiera todas las veces que había estado con Richard le había ocurrido esto, salvo con Fred en el pasado, cada vez que él lo había violado. Martin se alarmó por esto y dándose cuenta de nuevo de la situación se levantó de un sobresalto, notando que Benedict estaba a un lado suyo, durmiendo profundamente, en una cama extraña, en un sitio desconocido, aparentemente un hotelucho gay de paso de mierda. Martin se miró a sí mismo desnudo un tanto horrorizado y se cubrió rápido con la sábana. No sabía cómo actuar, deseaba golpear fuertemente a Benedict, no podía creer que había hecho eso con Benedict, pero entonces de forma fulminante los vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaron a su mente.

—¡¡Benedict!!! —gritó Martin y le dio una bofetada en la cara que lo hizo despertar de súbito y pronto se incorporó cubriéndose en la cama. Benedict con gran sorpresa se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡oh no puede ser!! ¡Tuvimos sexo! —expresó Benedict. Martin sintió la necesidad de gritarle que dejara de ser un cínico y admitiera que lo había violado, pero pronto pensó que no estaba seguro de ello, después de todo sus vagos recuerdos le apuntaban a pensar que también había sido culpa suya, pero se sentía demasiado indignado porque había sido con Benedict.

—¡NO! ¡No tuvimos sexo! ¡Tú me violaste cabrón! —el rubio no se contuvo más y finalmente gritó. Estaba furioso.

—pfft no sé cómo fue que pasó todo, pero la verdad me siento muy confundido y molesto, es decir…¡¡tú eres mi amigo!!! ¡¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!! O al menos lo eras….YO….yo…¡no puedo tolerar esto! no sé por qué es que terminé en la cama contigo y lo peor es que, estoy demasiado adolorido y con sangre en mi….—Martin estaba alterado pero no terminó de hablar y se alejó más de la cama. El rubio notó entonces como todas sus prendas estaban regadas en el piso de la habitación y se apresuró a recogerlas, sin dejar de sostener la sábana que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

—oh Martin….no sé cómo es que pasó, yo….—antes de que Benedict terminara de hablar Martin se metió al baño y cerró la puerta con un azote para luego meterse a la ducha. Benedict se colocó junto a la puerta y habló.

—lo lamento mucho Martin, por favor, lo que sea que yo haya hecho por favor ¡¡perdóname!! No soportaría que te enojaras conmigo y dejaras de hablarme, te juro que ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que sucedió exactamente—Benedict suplicó durante unos minutos, pero dentro no escuchaba respuesta de Martin, solo podía escuchar el aguar de la regadera caer. Cuando al fin salió Martin de la ducha siguió sin dirigirle palabra alguna, estaba molesto e indignado. No podía ni quería ver a la cara a Benedict y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Martin, ¡mírame!, por favor ¡escúchame! Yo…—Benedict insistía.

—Bueno, espero que al menos ¡te hayas puesto un maldito condón!—espetó Martin y luego volvió a ignorar a Benedict.

Martin se secó el cabello y Benedict entonces se metió dentro de la ducha, ambos permanecieron en silencio, Benedict no insistió más, había decidido que lo mejor era esperar a que se enfriara la situación.

Cuando Benedict al fin salió de la ducha, Martin ya no estaba. Sobre la cama estaban un par de billetes de gran denominación y una nota escrita por Martin.

“Pese a todo no puedo molestarme contigo, creo que jamás podría hacerlo, pero no tengo explicación para lo que siento ahora. Lo mejor será que reflexionemos ambos el asunto.

PD. Aquí dejo dinero para el pago de la habitación o lo que sea que haya quedado a cuenta”

Benedict se sintió un tanto aliviado de que Martin no hubiese dejado una nota expresando odio o despedida definitiva, sabía que Martin era un tipo demasiado tolerante y bueno, eso le hacía amarlo más, pero precisamente por ese motivo no podía perdonarse a sí mismo haberlo lastimado y haber abusado sexualmente de su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que en esta ocasión ni él mismo podía recordar bien cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Sin embargo sí podía recordar perfectamente el sabor de los labios de Martin y la forma en que unía su cuerpo con el suyo, la forma en que había penetrado en su ser por primera vez era algo que no podría olvidar jamás. Había sido algo sublime.

—creo que he sido un monstruo abusando así de Martin. Yo lo amo demasiado, no debía haberme dejado llevar por mis bajos instintos—se lamentaba Benedict mientras estrujaba la nota que había escrito Martin hacía unos minutos—sin embargo….—dio un hondo respiro—no puedo negar que estoy muy feliz de sólo saber que Martin fue mío. Quizá sea yo un ingenuo o un idiota, pero el hecho de que él no dijera que me odia me da una luz de esperanza. Podría haber posibilidades de que esto propicie un acercamiento en algún momento, cuando todo este problema se haya enfriado. Pfft creo que antes que nada debo confesarle cuáles son mis sentimientos, es absurdo que siga ocultándoselos!

Benedict permaneció sentado en aquella cama, que había sido testigo de la lujuria pasional consumada entre él y Martin, durante un rato más, reflexionando sobre el asunto y a menudo intentando recordar el sabor de los besos de Martin y el roce de sus pieles desnudas.

Permaneció así sentado y cavilando durante un rato más hasta que finalmente abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la caja a dar los últimos pagos correspondientes. Al salir notó que el bar donde habían estado celebrando se encontraba justo enfrente, con lo cual concluyó que todo había pasado rápido. Se dirigió hacía el estacionamiento donde se encontraba aparcado su vehículo, afortunadamente estaba intacto. Pero aún desconocía la hora, parecía que era casi medio día lo cual significaba que había estado durmiendo bastante, a lado de Martin, a lado de su amor. Y la resaca, de pronto comenzó a hacerse presente.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

—Por favor Martin, respóndeme, sé que aún estás en Londres, por favor, no quiero que te marches sin dirigirme aún la palabra—se escuchaba la voz de Benedict grabada en el teléfono de Martin. Ésta había sido la décima llamada desde lo ocurrido. Habían pasado un par de días desde aquello que representaba para Martin un fatídico y vergonzoso momento. Martin se sentía usado, se sentía sucio, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, no podía superarlo. No había tenido comunicación siquiera con Richard desde que había llegado a Londres, no quería ni siquiera pensar en él a causa de aquel hecho, porque le hacía sentir muy culpable haberse dejado violar por ese hombre, por Benedict. Martin ni siquiera quería recordarlo por su nombre. Y también eso le hacía sentir culpable, no quería estar disgustado con Benedict para siempre, pero el enfado aún permanecía en su pensamiento. Se limitaba a contestar el teléfono. Pronto partiría de vuelta a Nueva Zelanda y aún no sabía cómo remediar la situación. Pero finalmente había decidido que era tiempo suficiente para zanjar el problema y dejar todo claro con Benedict. Después de todo había sido una noche de sexo casual, nadie tendría por qué enterarse y menos Richard, de cualquier forma lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Ben? —levantó Martin el auricular al fin respondiendo a Benedict quién permanecía en la línea.

—Martin, ¡al fin! —Respondió Benedict confortado de que al fin estuviese obteniendo respuesta—estabas comenzado a preocuparme, en serio…

—Ben, veámonos en la cafetería que usualmente acudimos en Liverpool Street, ya sabes, donde dan buenas y bastas cenas por un módico precio—dijo Martin ásperamente.

—de acuerdo, ¿a qué hora? — Benedict casi no podía evitar ocultar lo contento que se sentía de ya no ser ignorado por Martin, aún a pesar del hostil comportamiento del rubio hacía él.

—En este momento si es posible, bueno dentro de una hora más o menos—dijo Martin aún frío.

—oh, perfecto, ahora mismo voy para allá! —contestó Benedict, pero no obtuvo más respuesta de Martin pues casi de inmediato el rubio colgó el auricular. Benedict no pudo evitar entonces sentirse inquieto.

Era un día lluvioso, como solían serlo las tardes de julio en el verano londinense. Benedict salió de su domicilio con paraguas en mano para protegerse de la lluvia que amenazaba con acrecentarse quizá dentro de un breve tiempo. Tomó las llaves de su auto y lo abordó. Condujo en medio del húmedo asfalto concurrido por el tráfico urbano hasta el lugar citado, un restaurante modesto pero sumamente agradable que Martin y él solían frecuentar mucho durante sus rodajes de Sherlock hacía un tiempo, un sitio que se había convertido en un lugar especial para ambos, un sitio donde habían bromeado durante horas disfrutando de cafés calientes y omelettes servidos deliciosamente en las frías mañanas y del té inglés y de las deliciosas galletas que sólo preparaban ahí, un sitio que había sido testigo de esas apacibles conversaciones prolongadas. Pero Benedict temía que esta vez él y Martin no tendrían una de esas viejas charlas.

Llegó al sitio, a tiempo justo y puntual como todo buen inglés, pero un tanto estresado por el bullicio de los carros. Bajó de su vehículo luego de aparcarlo en un buen sitio y entró al restaurant. Era domingo así que el sitio estaba bastante concurrido, se preocupó entonces porque tal vez no encontrarían una mesa disponible, pero entonces divisó no muy lejos que Martin estaba ya sentado en una mesa, junto a la pared, donde a menudo solían citarse. Benedict se acercó, notó que Martin estaba demasiado serio, aparentemente nervioso pues movía mucho las manos. Cuando Benedict estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Martin notó su presencia y al encontrarse sus miradas el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sobresaltarse. Martin soslayó entonces la mirada.

—Ya he llegado, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho—dijo Benedict tomando asiento. Martin se acomodaba la chaqueta, inquieto aún sin voltear a verlo.

—oh, no, no…has llegado justo a tiempo, hace cinco minutos llegué, quizá dos—dijo Martin ésta vez colocando ambas manos juntas en puño sobre la mesa.

—es domingo, hay bastante gente para ser un poco tarde y a decir verdad temí que no pudiésemos conseguir un sitio disponible, me alegra que lo hayas logrado—dijo Benedict sonriendo sin perder de vista el comportamiento de Martin.

—err…a decir verdad yo reservé el lugar desde hace bastante rato, llamé por teléfono—Martin continuaba soslayando la mirada de Benedict. Esto no era usual en Martin, nada usual, él por sobretodo solía mirar directo a la gente de frente, más tratándose de personas cercanas y de su confianza, pero era casi inevitable para él esquivar la mirada de Benedict. ¿Era entonces que había perdido su confianza total? Al menos esto fue lo que Benedict pensó de pronto y dolía pensarlo. Pero lo cierto era que Martin no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, tenía que evitar a toda costa encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules de Benedict, tenía que evitarlo porque al mirarlos se sentía desnudo, venía a su mente un vago recuerdo de él mientras tenían sexo 3 noches atrás.

—oh que eficiente, siempre lo eres Martin….y pues entonces….¿vas a ordenar algo? Yo pagaré toda la cuenta, no te preocupes. Oh, mira hay algunas novedades en el menú….se ven deliciosas…—Benedict intentó amenizar la situación tratando de entablar una charla normal y pasando una carta del menú a su amigo para que le echase un vistazo pero Martin seguía con un semblante sumamente serio y entonces lo interrumpió.

—mmh…no, no deseo nada, no me apetece nada ¿sabes? Pero agradezco tu gentileza—Martin hizo una mueca de impaciencia en el rostro y Benedict dejó la carta del menú sobre la mesa.

—está bien…creo que tampoco ordenaré nada—respondió Benedict manso.

—oh no, adelante, no te detengas por mí…ordena lo que gustes, después de todo siempre haces lo que te dicte tu voluntad—Martin habló sarcásticamente, no solía usar ese tono hacía sus amigos, sólo lo hacía para bromear pero ésta vez se escuchaba bastante serio. Martin continuó ahora en un susurro entre dientes —tu voluntad o quizá tus repugnantes instintos bestiales— Martin casi gritó. Benedict se sintió más incómodo. Cada vez el comportamiento hostil de Martin le causaba más dolor, era como si cada vez le enterraran una afilada daga en el cuerpo, pero trataba de mantenerse firme pese a todo, sabía que Martin tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto.

—Martin yo….—musitó quedamente Benedict.

—de acuerdo…—Martin miró por fin de frente a Benedict y con mirada afilada espetó luego de dar un largo suspiro— ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Martin y-yo…. —Benedict tartamudeó.

—somos un par de hombres adultos, así que hablemos de forma civilizada. Quiero una respuesta clara ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? —Martin habló con aspereza.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera yo recuerdo bien que fue lo pasó ni cómo pasó pero….de algo si estoy seguro—Benedict vaciló durante unos segundos notando cómo ahora Martin se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿eres un maldito marica? ¿Es eso? ¿Eres un asqueroso gay de clóset reprimido y por eso te aprovechaste de mí sin escrúpulos?—Martin habló con severidad. Benedict se sintió más inquieto.

—¿Marica? ¿Marica??!! ¡Por favor, Martin! ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así  cuando tú lo eres? No sé por qué de pronto usas esa expresión tan vil para expresarte de la homosexualidad. Es una ironía estúpida ¿Sabes? —Benedict estaba muy molesto pero trató de no hablar muy alto y generar así un escándalo.

—pero el hecho de serlo no te daba ningún derecho de abusar así de mi, de poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo, de cogerme así por el culo. No tenías derecho a follarme de la forma en que se te dio la gana! — el furor de Martin estaba siendo cada vez más desmesurado. Casi no podía evitarlo.

—¡Martin! ¡Estamos en sitio familiar! ¡Si ibas a venir a echarme en cara todo de una forma tan vulgar debiste haberme citado en otro sitio! ¡Y quieres que hablemos de forma civilizada cuando tú estás comportándote como un idiota!—Benedict espetó tratando sin embargo de usar un tono bajo de voz.

—¿en un lugar vulgar y deplorable querías que nos citara? ¿Qué tal el hotel barato donde me follaste? —replicó Martin en tono bajo pero sumamente molesto.

—por favor Martin, permíteme hablar…—Benedict trató de calmar a Martin hablando suavemente. Martin cedió.

—Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño…

—oh, claroooo, fueron solo roces y caricias con pétalos de rosas—interrumpió Martin siendo sarcástico—¿Ben, quieres que te muestre cómo me desgarraste el culo? ¿Quieres que te muestre todas las marcas que me hiciste en todo el cuerpo como si yo fuera tu puta propiedad a la que puedes azotar cuando te plazca?

—Sé que he sido un monstruo, pero te pido que bajes la voz….yo…. —Benedict se estremeció sobremanera con todas las palabras crueles salidas de la boca de Martin, aquella dulce boca que había tenido la oportunidad de probar y disfrutar hacía tres noches. Entonces Martin no soportó más. Extremadamente disgustado salió del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a Benedict con una explicación inconclusa, conteniendo el llanto, con un gran nudo estrujando su garganta. No quería derramar lágrimas estúpidas por eso, no quería hacerlo en público, no quería sentirse como un marica. Benedict corrió tras él tratando de alcanzarlo. Con tanta prisa Martin incluso había tropezado con un mesero del restaurant haciéndole tirar accidentalmente algún plato que llevaba servido hacía algún comensal.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento—Martin se excusó pero no se detuvo, Benedict estaba cerca de alcanzarlo. Al cruzar la puerta de salida cruzó la calle, sin fijarse mucho en el transito que corría sobre el asfalto.

—¡Martin!! ¡Espera maldita sea! —gritaba Benedict,  aunque Martin ignorándolo. Pero era en vano, Martin corrió más rápido. A pesar de que Martin había decidido esa misma tarde que arreglaría las cosas con Benedict y que le perdonaría no lo había conseguido. Martin se sentía estúpido por ello, el rencor había sido mucho mayor y le había vencido. Benedict continuó corriendo tras él y cruzó también la calle, sin importante pasar entre los carros corrió, no se detuvo, no quería perder de vista a Martin, a su preciado amado rubio, no quería perderlo para siempre, sería desastroso que Martin llegase a odiarlo toda su vida.

—¡Martin! ¿Dónde mierda te has metido? —gritó Benedict, sin importar que alguna gente curiosa lo mirase preguntándose porque ese hombre estaba tan apresurado.

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde la huída del rubio. Benedict continuó buscándolo mientras tanto. Benedict estaba ya un poco exhausto de tanto correr y frustrado por no poder hallarlo que había pensado en dejarlo para otro día y de pronto la voz de Martin le llamó desde el estrecho pasillo que separaba dos edificios.

—Ben…. —habló Martin en un susurro. Benedict se giró de inmediato hacía donde provenía la voz y se acercó de inmediato. El estrecho pasillo estaba oscuro pero divisó bien que efectivamente se trataba de Martin quien esta vez se notaba más sereno.

—Gracias a Dios, ¡te he encontrado! —dijo Benedict aliviado. Entonces Martin salió de la penumbra de aquel pequeño sitio y la luz del farol de la calle le iluminó la cabeza. Benedict permaneció de pie sobre el mismo lugar, a una distancia considerablemente prudente de Martin, resistiéndose sobremanera a no abalanzarse a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Martin le veía fijamente, tenía el pelo revuelto y notoriamente empapado, la lluvia había caído sobre él y su ropa también estaba en exceso húmeda. Benedict se preocupó al verlo así, pues sabía que Martin siempre había sido enfermizo y que por ende siempre tenía demasiado cuidado con no mojarse de esa forma. Debía estar demasiado enfadado y abrumado para dejarse empapar de tal forma, pensó Benedict. Entonces Benedict se quitó su larga chaqueta y se la colocó pronto a Martin sobre su espalda.

—Martin, ¡mira cómo estás! Todo empapado! Por Dios, podrías enfermarte! ¡No quiero que te resfríes! —dijo Benedict y Martin le aceptó amablemente.

—gracias, y perdóname Ben, no debía haber sido tan duro contigo….y sobretodo creo que me vi demasiado patético expresándome así de…ya sabes, esas preferencias sexuales, cuando yo soy uno de esos homosexuales. Pero sabes que me sentí demasiado ultrajado por lo que hiciste…mierda, me siento demasiado molesto cada vez que lo recuerdo!...¡NO debiste hacerlo Ben!, no debiste abusar de mi inconsciencia—exclamó Martin tratando de ser tolerante.

—¿eso quieres decir que debí haberte pedido tener sexo? ¿Debí tener tu consentimiento? —dijo Benedict ásperamente, pero sin la intención del sarcasmo. Estas palabras de Benedict hicieron pensar a Martin durante unos segundos.

—No me refería a eso precisamente, no seas tan malditamente cínico—protestó el rubio quién comenzaba a temblar sobremanera a causa del frío provocado por el agua de lluvia que humedecía su cuerpo.

—okay Martin, quizá sea demasiado osado de mi parte, quizá fue demasiado insolente haber abusado sexualmente de ti de esa forma pero….creo que ya no me queda más que decirte esto. Debo confesarte que yo….te amo, te amo como hombre, te amo de forma sexual Martin, lo he hecho desde hace tiempo y he sido un imbécil por no habértelo declarado antes pero, cuando supe que estabas liado con Richard yo me acobardé y decidí hacerme a un lado. Te amo demasiado Martin, mi sangre hierve cuando estoy a tu lado y creo que el consumo excesivo de alcohol y la euforia del momento hicieron despertar en mí esos instintos carnales que tenía hacía ti y que estaba reprimiendo desde tiempo atrás….creo que, a fin de cuentas he sido sólo un estúpido…pero soy un estúpido que te ama.

Martin se quedó estupefacto ante tal declaración. De cierta forma siempre había intuido que el afecto de Benedict hacía él era algo más que solo hermandad o amistad, pero quizá se había negado a verlo de esa forma, de una forma homosexual pues para Martin, Ben siempre había sido solo su mejor amigo e incluso su confidente. Además Martin había quedado enamorado de Richard desde hacía tiempo y su relación se había vuelto su todo. No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante tal confesión, seguía pasmado. Entonces sin darse cuenta le sonrió a Benedict, de una forma dulce y serena.

—Está bien Ben….yo—Martin temblaba, el frío le quitaba cada vez más el calor corporal del cuerpo. Entonces sintió las manos tibias de Benedict acariciar las suyas, permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, Martin sentía la mirada azulina de Benedict fija en sus ojos y de pronto el roce de sus labios haciendo contacto con los suyos. Benedict le besó, Martin no lo evitó y cuando la boca de Benedict invitó a Martin a abrir la suya el rubio lo hizo. No sabía porque lo hacía pero en un momento ya se encontraban unidas en un dulce beso, que se profundizo y se prolongó un lapso de minutos. Martin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, sentía calor, lo necesitaba, el calor de Benedict que contrastaba con el frío de su cuerpo empapado. Benedict tomó la cara de Martin entre las suyas al tiempo que adentraba más su lengua y la encontraba con la suya de nuevo, esta vez de una forma sobria, consciente, sin estragos del alcohol. Benedict no sabía por qué Martin estaba correspondiendo a su beso, pero no importaba, era suyo, estaba siendo suyo de nuevo, estaban unidos por esa expresión sublime de amor y nadie podría evitarlo. Ni siquiera le importaba si cuando el beso cesase Martin le rompiera la cara de un puñetazo, aunque en el fondo sabía que Martin no lo haría. El cuerpo de Martin temblaba entre el suyo, pero su boca seguía sometida a la suya. La lluvia cayó de nuevo, chispeando sobre de ellos y el crepúsculo menguaba sobre el cielo mostrando el manto estelar que se fundía con las luces de la ciudad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno he actualizado el nuevo capítulo tan pronto como lo prometí. Prometo actualizar el próximo en unos días porque las cosas se están poniendo demasiado intensas xD
> 
> Como sea, espero que esto les haya gustado y que les pueda compensar un poco por todo el tiempo en que demorado en actualizar.
> 
> Por favor envíen sus comentarios, eso me impulsa y me sentiría muy feliz si lo hacen :v


	10. Malditos sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo que pasó con Benedict, Martin no puede evitar tener muchos malditos sentimientos aversivos. Richard nota que hay algo extraño en Martin.

_** ** _

 

_**C** _ _**apítulo 10: Sentimientos malditos** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía sobre aquellas calles de Londres, las nubes ennegrecidas en el cielo amenazaban con volverla cada vez más estrepitosa. Martin y Benedict continuaban besándose, aún en medio de ese estrecho pasillo que tenía como fondo la penumbra. Al fin se separaron y en medio de su conmoción Martin divisó el rostro de Benedict sonriente e iluminado parcialmente por un farol de la calle, su rostro frente al suyo, mirándolo a los ojos. Benedict tomó a Martin por los hombros, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna durante unos segundos. Benedict seguía mirándolo con ternura, deseoso de besar sus labios una vez más. Finalmente Benedict estuvo a punto de retomar la palabra pero se detuvo de súbito al ver a Martin fruncir el ceño. Martin se llevó una mano para palpar sus propios labios que hacía poco habían besado los de Benedict. Entonces el rubio exclamó.

—Ben….¡No podemos seguir con esto! yo no puedo seguir con esto ¡lo sabes! —el rubio se zafó de las manos de Benedict y retrocedió un par de pasos. Benedict permaneció atónito.

—Martin….yo….entiendo. Sé que tienes una relación con Richard y que…tú no correspondes a los mismos sentimientos que tengo yo hacía ti. Pero lamento decir que no puedo evitar amarte.

—Lo entiendo Ben pero…yo…

—y tampoco puedo evitar pensar que correspondiste al beso porque lo quisiste. Lo sentí—Benedict se acercó de nuevo a Martin y trató de hacerle una suave caricia en el hombro pero el rubio lo esquivó de inmediato.

El rubio dio un largo respiro antes de continuar—No ¡de ninguna manera! Sabes que yo tengo una relación con Richard así que…—Martin volvió a hacer una pausa, se sentía demasiado nervioso por la situación y realmente no deseaba herir los sentimientos de su amigo pero sabía que debía ser tajante con el asunto.

—bien, ¿entonces amas a Richard y dejaste que yo te besara? No pareces ser un hombre muy justo ni siquiera contigo mismo— interrumpió Benedict sin parar en su cinismo. Benedict sentía un nudo en la garganta y apretó los nudillos de sus manos al mismo tiempo que miraba a Martin inexorablemente.

—eso no hace que deje de amar sólo a Richard—respondió el rubio.

—oh vaya, no sabía que Martin Freeman fuera un tipo que amando a uno anda repartiendo besos a cualquiera que se le cruce por el camino. ¿O acaso los vendes? —dijo Benedict sin evitar el sarcasmo. Martin no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente ofendido por estas palabras y sin más lo golpeó en la cara.

—¡No seas estúpido! —Martin estaba demasiado molesto.

Benedict se sobó la mejilla donde había recibido aquel golpe y decidió que las cosas no se arreglarían de esta manera, expresando con inmadurez irracional cuán frustrado se sentía de ser rechazado por Martin. Después de todo lo que menos deseaba era empeorar las cosas. Martin tampoco deseaba crear una discusión de esto, no quería volverlo mayor. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo.

—Ben, escucha, no quiero que nadie se entere sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y mucho menos Richard, ¿comprendes? Esto ha sido sólo un arrebato, todo esto ha sido sólo una maldita equivocación, un error que no estoy dispuesto a volver a cometer. No quiero que exista una enemistad contigo Benedict porque después de todo aprecio demasiado todo lo que tú y yo hemos tenido juntos en el pasado y no quiero que todos esos buenos momentos se vayan por el caño por esto. Pero, debo ser sincero contigo y la verdad es que…yo no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos de la misma manera. Lo lamento, en serio.

—Está bien Martin. Tienes razón. Lo entiendo…al menos desearía saber si me has perdonado por ‘eso’ que te hice…—Benedict se encogió de hombros. Estaba resistiendo demasiado no sentirse lastimado emocionalmente por las frías palabras de Martin, no deseaba entrar en paranoia, aunque de cualquier forma se había estado preparando para ello. Después de todo, Benedict no creía que habría sido tan fácil que tras ese beso correspondido, Martin corriese a sus brazos y a partir de ahí fueran novios o quizá amantes, de nuevo, haciendo el amor en su cálido apartamento y con esto mandando su lío con Richard por al infierno.  No podría ser que Martin fuera suyo de una forma tan fácil. No. Habría sido demasiado iluso si Benedict se hubiese esperanzado a que aquello sucediera.

—no me pidas eso ahora, por favor… ¡no puedo! Okay, nos vemos, Benedict—Martin soslayó la mirada y acomodó un poco su chaqueta. Contrario a lo amenazado por las nubes negras, la lluvia había cesado, pero el ambiente aún se sentía muy frío y húmedo. Benedict seguía apretaba los puños mientras una sensación lastimosa se enmarañaba dentro de su pecho.

— ¿volverás a Nueva Zelanda ahora? —cuestionó Benedict esta vez usando un tono de voz más suave, evitando así que se quebrase. Martin se había ya alejado un par de metros.

—Sí, ahora mismo iré al aeropuerto e intentaré tomar el primer vuelo—dijo Martin secamente deteniéndose un segundo sólo para responder. No pretendía despedirse, no esta vez. Aunque a él también le dolía.

—Creí que tu estancia en Londres sería un poco más prolongada—declaró Benedict.

—ahora mismo no puedo seguir en Londres, me provoca bastante aversión. Me siento muy incómodo. No quiero continuar aquí en estos momentos. No lo soporto.

—debes de amar mucho a Richard—dijo Benedict sosegado y con voz apagada.

—Mucho—respondió Martin fríamente y sin decir más emprendió su marcha de nuevo. Martin caminó hacía la avenida a paso acelerado y tomó un taxi. Benedict le siguió con la vista hasta que el taxi abordado por el rubio se perdió en medio del concurrido tráfico. La lluvia volvió a caer.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin estaba sentado en alguna butaca del aeropuerto. Su vuelo estaba a punto de salir, así lo había anunciando la operadora desde el altavoz. El rubio deseaba poder abordar el avión pronto pues el sueño le estaba venciendo. Además deseaba dormir ya pues sentía que era una buena forma de olvidar un poco el engorroso asunto que había tenido con Benedict. No deseaba pensar más en ello. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo. Se sentía mucho peor de sólo recordar a Richard, él no se merecía esto. Le era totalmente imperdonable a sí mismo recordar que había correspondido a aquel beso con Benedict bajo la lluvia. Le era mucho más imperdonable porque definitivamente lo había disfrutado. Ese maldito beso había sido tan dulce, tan apacible, tan distinto. Había sido muy bueno.

En su cuerpo las marcas de aquella noche estaban ya atenuando, pero el dolor emocional prevalecía. Le dolía, le dolía haber descubierto en aquellas circunstancias la verdad que Benedict aguardaba acerca de sus intenciones, pues a partir de ahora su amistad nunca podría volver a ser la misma. Jamás había deseado antes estar lejos de Londres y de Inglaterra.

Martin sólo esperaba que Richard no descubriese ninguna de sus heridas e hiciese cuestionamientos acerca de eso. Richard no se merecía eso. Ni Martin tampoco. El rubio tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados: por una parte se sentía inmensamente mal y abatido de haber rechazado a Benedict, de haber herido sus sentimientos respondiéndole de una forma tan fría, de no poder confiar más en él; pero por otro lado se sentía ultrajado, no podía perdonar a Benedict por haber abusado de su cuerpo y de su inconsciencia. Incluso su trasero aún dolía, el desgarre que le había causado aún no sanaba del todo. Cada vez que la molestia le punzaba era también un doloroso recuerdo de lo sucedido, de esa maldita noche de sexo. Maldecía a cada momento la hora en que había ocurrido.

Martin estaba impacientándose, cada vez más, a pesar de que su vuelo saldría pronto y aunque no había tenido que esperar demasiado por ello. Su ansiedad se acrecentaba a cada minuto, Londres le parecía un sitio demasiado incómodo para continuar la noche.  Se dirigió hacia alguna máquina expendedora para comprar algún bocadillo, con el fin de apaciguar un poco su agitación y encontró una cerca de la zona de entrega de equipaje. Sacó un par de monedas de su bolsillo y justo cuando estaba a punto de insertar la primera moneda una voz familiar le habló sobre su hombro.

—Martin, mi amor—la suave voz provenía de Richard que sorpresivamente acababa de arribar a Londres. Martin estaba estupefacto, no podía creer que su novio estuviese justo en ese momento en el aeropuerto. Martin se mantuvo estupefacto durante algunos segundos antes de poder asimilar tan increíble momento y entonces se giró hacía Richard y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—¡Richard!! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me has dado un tremendo susto! —preguntó Martin exaltado pero sumamente feliz de ver a Richard cuando más necesitaba de su compañía, de pronto se sentía seguro y reconfortado. Richard seguía abrazando a Martin al mismo tiempo que volvía a perderse en sus hermosos ojos grises que tanto había añorado volver a ver después de una semana de estar separados y le sonreía alegremente.

—¿Qué?¿acaso no viste mis mensajes? Te avisé desde hace días que iba a venir a Londres, Peter me concedió el permiso también.

—oh, lo siento, no he estado al tanto de los mensajes….—de pronto Martin soslayó la mirada y Richard intuyó que Martin no estaba siendo el mismo. Incluso sintió el cuerpo del rubio ponerse rígido entre sus brazos.

—lo intuí, de hecho yo estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Marty?—Richard tomó entonces el rostro de Martin con sus manos y acercó su cara a la suya y le besó suavemente los labios, pero pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Martin se estremecía, el sólo hecho de que Richard le preguntase si algo estaba mal le trastornaba.

—N-no, no ha pasado nada, todo normal—Martin se esforzó en sonreír, pero Richard estaba casi seguro que algo de posible gran magnitud había sucedido. En otras circunstancias Martin le habría saludado con gran júbilo y el beso habría sido apasionado y no solo un roce en los labios, en cambio éste Martin estaba siendo un poco esquivo y podría decirse que incluso asustado.

—bueno, ¿no te alegra saber que estaremos juntos en Londres?! —exclamó Richard animoso y tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

—a decir verdad yo…estaba a punto de abordar el avión para volver a Nueva Zelanda—respondió Martin quedamente.

—pero ¿cómo? ¿Pensabas volver tan pronto? No pensarás en abandonarme aquí justo ahora que he vuelto a Londres luego de recorrer medio mundo sólo para estar contigo ¿verdad?  Creo que el destino definitivamente desea que estemos juntos, incluso encontrándonos en el aeropuerto de esta manera tan sorpresiva, jaja— Richard rió.

—Oh lo siento, es que yo no sabía que ibas a venir y creí que ya había sido tiempo suficiente para volver al trabajo allá y….—Martin hablaba en tono muy serio pero fue acallado por Richard con un beso. Martin le correspondió.

—Martin, ¡vamos! ¡Te necesito conmigo! No puedo estar separado de ti pensando que la mitad del mundo nos separa. Cancela ese viaje. Quédate aquí conmigo, en Londres, pasemos nuestro tiempo juntos, en nuestra ciudad. Mandemos todo al diablo y seamos felices aquí—espetó Richard persuasivo y sonriéndole.

—pero….que tal si Peter…—expresó Martin dubitativo.

—estoy seguro que Peter te permitirá permanecer unos días más aquí—Richard volvió a apoderarse de los labios de su rubio novio y Martin se abrazó fuertemente de él como tratando de responder que aceptaba quedarse a su lado.

Y así lo hizo, Martin canceló su vuelo y más tarde ya estaba en su departamento con Richard. Ya era de madrugada.

—estoy muerto, Mart, lo siento— pronunció Richard y se recostó en el sofá. El viaje había lo había agotado mucho. Martin sonrió y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero.

—comprendo Richie, no te preocupes. Deberías descansar. En seguida iré a prepararte un baño caliente.

—gracias por todas tus atenciones Martin, te amo—Richard se incorporó un poco e hizo que Martin se sentara en sus piernas para poder estrujarlo entre sus brazos y robarle un beso de nuevo.

—Yo te amo más Richie, por estar aquí conmigo cuando comenzaba a extrañarte demasiado— Martin le besó la frente — ¿Te gustaría también tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? — dijo el rubio suavemente.

—Me encantaría, sobre todo si lo preparas tú, _kitten_ —dijo Richard seductoramente y le sonrió, luego dejó que Martin se levantara y entonces el rubio se dirigió a la cocina para preparar dicha bebida.

Al fin el rubio regresó con una taza con chocolate caliente preparado y Richard la bebió gustoso.

—el baño está listo también, Richie—indicó Martin.

—¿No quisieras bañarte conmigo, _kitten_? —dijo Richard suavemente y con tono sexy y se acercó al rubio. Martin volvió a estremecerse, de ninguna manera debía permitir que Richard viera su cuerpo desnudo, no ahora, pues aún permanecían aquellas malditas marcas sobre su piel.

—perdóname Richard, pero recién acabo de ducharme hace un par de horas—se justificó el rubio y rápidamente se alejó metiéndose a la cocina. Ahora sólo deseaba que Richard no le insistiera.

—de…acuerdo…—expresó Richard quedamente y un poco desanimado.

Richard dedujo que Martin no deseaba tener un encuentro íntimo con él, pero eso sólo logró hacerlo preocupar más. Apretó los puños de sus manos por un momento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar la ducha.

—Definitivamente creo que a Martin le ha ocurrido algo…—se dijo Richard a sí mismo mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—hey Richard, te dejo aquí una pijama mía, por si necesitas usarla—dijo el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Richard rió al escucharlo. Le pareció demasiado tierno que Martin le ofreciera ropa suya y no pudo evitar imaginarse vestido con ella.

—jaja gracias kitten, sólo espero que me quede—le respondió Richard bromeando y riendo justo cuando tomaba una toalla para secarse.

Luego de que Richard terminara de secarse y vestirse, durmieron juntos. El pijama le había quedado un poco corto pero estaba bien. Durmieron acurrucados en la cálida cama de Martin, abrazados el uno al otro, cobijados de nuevo bajo una misma sábana y compartiendo cálidas caricias mutuas. Richard besó dulcemente la frente de Martin y sus ojos se cerraron hasta caer en profundo sueño. Martin se sentía seguro dejándose arrullar por el palpitar del pecho su moreno amante.

—Lo siento mucho Richard…—dijo Martin quedamente creyendo que Richard ya estaba muy dormido para escucharlo, sin embargo Richard lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Cerró sus ojos. Desde la ventana se escuchaba de nuevo la lluvia caer.

Transcurrieron algunos días, Richard y Martin pasaban las tardes juntos yendo a veces al parque a montar bicicleta por las mañanas y por las tardes volvían para apreciar desde ahí el atardecer. Era un verano bastante caluroso a medio día pero refrescado por la lluvia al caer la noche. A menudo iban a cenar a algún pequeño restaurante siendo precavidos en llevar un paraguas por si la lluvia les sorprendía antes de llegar a casa. Estaban viviendo en el departamento de Martin pero de vez en cuando iban al departamento de Richard.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Richard había llegado a Londres y esa tarde decidieron salir a comer fuera. Caminaron por las calles conversando de mil cosas, y sin embargo Martin seguía con su actitud un tanto hosca y poco alegre. No era el mismo Martin de siempre definitivamente y aún así Richard no se atrevía a intimidarlo con cuestiones acerca de eso.

—¿qué ocurre contigo Martin? —Richard se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

—jaja ¿qué ocurre de qué? Estamos bien ¿no? —respondió el rubio sonriendo.

—no lo sé, desde que llegué a Londres siento que estás un poco serio…

—para nada Richie, sabes que mi humor es raro. Además no entiendo por qué de pronto me preguntas algo así. Como dije, estamos bien ¿no? —el rubio esbozó una sonrisa más pronunciada y entonces tomó la mano de su novio y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Richard le sonrió también.

—de acuerdo _kitten_ , tal vez sólo son ideas mías. Perdona si te he molestado con mi impertinencia— dijo Richard agachando un poco la cabeza.

—mmmmhh… de acuerdo, te perdono—dijo el rubio riendo y luego continuaron caminando hasta algún restaurante.

—Hey mira, hoy las nubes se ven más negras y están cayendo muchos relámpagos ¿no crees? —dijo el rubio a Richard justo cuando se encontraban degustando su cena sentados en una mesa que daba hacía la ventana.

—Es cierto, creo que tendremos que irnos ya porque no quiero que te mojes y te resfríes _kitten_ —dijo Richard mirándole a los ojos dulcemente y se tomó un momento para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

Richard llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta y luego él y Martin se levantaron de la mesa disponiéndose a salir del restaurant.

El restaurant no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que caminaron hasta llegar a casa. Además amaban caminar juntos tomados de las manos. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Richard de inmediato abrió el paraguas procurando cobijar más a Martin que a él mismo. Continuaron caminando por el pavimento de la acera mojada. Martin aprovechaba para pegarse más a Richard para poder sentir su cálido cuerpo. No faltaba mucho para llegar al edificio del departamento de Martin, quizá unas seis calles, cuando la lluvia comenzó a volverse realmente fuerte. De pronto las calles parecieron cubrirse más de agua amenazando quizá con inundarlo todo, no, quizá ese sería una predicción exagerada, pensó Martin. Apresuraron el paso para llegar pronto a su cálido refugio dentro del apartamento, pero incluso la lluvia comenzaba también a impedirles la vista, todo parecía cubrirse de una visión blancuzca. Martin se aferraba más a Richard y éste último tomó el paraguas con más fuerza. Richard se lamentó de pronto para sus adentros el no haberle proporcionado su propia chaqueta a su rubio novio antes pues con esta acrecentada lluvia quizá ni el gran paraguas alcanzaría a cubrirlos por completo. Un sentimiento aterrorizante le invadió fulminantemente al notar que Martin tropezaba de pronto con un hueco en medio de la calle que no habían podido divisar por culpa de las grandes gotas que caían como ráfagas sobre el pavimento.

Aunque Richard trató de evitarlo deteniéndolo del brazo, Martin cayó al piso de rodillas empapándose los pantalones.

—¡Richard!! —gritó el rubio aún sin incorporarse del piso. Richard se apresuró a ayudarlo. La lluvia se acrecentó sobremanera en ese instante, pareciera a los ojos de Richard que ya todo estaba inundado y que el agua les llegaba hasta el cuello, aunque no era así. Su terror se reflejó mayormente en la expresión de su rostro y Martin lo notó.

Finalmente Richard enfrentó ese miedo y ayudó a Martin a ponerse de pie y sin decir más palabras ambos corrieron hasta llegar bajo el techo de la fachada de una casa con el fin de cubrirse de la lluvia. Ahora el viento acompañaba la lluvia, azotando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Pero el viento estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte y el paraguas se escapó de las manos de Richard rodando cuesta abajo yendo a parar a un sitio que ya no era visible para ambos.

—¡maldita lluvia! ¡Diablos! Lo siento Martin, tu paraguas favorito…—Richard parecía demasiado inquieto y tembloroso a pesar que él no estaba tan empapado como lo estaba Martin. Martin se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

—descuida, no te preocupes por el paraguas, ya mañana compraremos otro. Tranquilo, pareces un poco agitado. Esta lluvia es fuerte pero ya pasará, seguro, aunque…parece que tendremos que esperar un rato en este lugar hasta que cese un poco—Martin estaba hablando sereno. Richard le miró, agitado, y luego le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

—tienes razón, lo siento—entonces Richard dio un largo suspiro y tomó la mano de Martin entrelazándola con la suya.

Cuando al fin la lluvia cesó un poco se apresuraron a caminar el resto del camino hasta llegar al fin al departamento. En todo este tiempo Richard había estado demasiado callado y Martin comenzó a preocuparse más. Se quitaron los zapatos y la ropa mojada y la pusieron a secar. Richard se sentó en el sofá y Martin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus oscuros cabellos dulcemente entre sus dedos dándole acto seguido un beso en la mejilla.

—¿que ocurre, Richie? Pareces asustado, incluso te ves muy pálido—preguntó el rubio aún acariciando el cabello de Richard.

—lo siento Martin…creo que…—masculló Richard vacilante. Richard estaba nervioso y movía un pie mientras juntaba ambas manos.

—vamos ¿ahora sí puedes decirme qué es lo que te preocupa, Rich?…—Martin volvió a inclinarse para besarle de nuevo la mejilla y le acarició la espalda.

—tienes razón Martin, creo que no debe haber ningún secreto entre nosotros así que estoy dispuesto a decirte que es lo que me ha hecho actuar tan ridículamente y por qué estoy tan ansioso—Richard volteó a ver los ojos grises de Martin con ternura y le esbozó una gran sonrisa y acarició su pierna. Martin le devolvió la sonrisa y escuchó atento. Sin embargo aquello que había mencionado Richard sobre no ocultarse secreto alguno le hizo sentir un poco incómodo y reflexivo acerca de todos las cosas que no le había contado aún a Richard.

—Verás Martin, yo….le temo al agua—confesó Richard y soslayó de nuevo la mirada, estaba poniéndose un poco más nervioso pero cuando Martin le estrujó afectuosamente la rodilla recobró el valor para confesar el acontecimiento que en el pasado le había generado dicho temor. Tener a Martin le daba fuerza.

Después de que Richard terminó de relatarle todo Martin sólo lo abrazó fuertemente durante un largo rato.

\------------------------------------------

Durante esos días Martin no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con Benedict ni había sabido nada de él, pues Benedict creía que Martin ya estaba en Nueva Zelanda trabajando con la producción de El Hobbit, quizá se encontraba demasiado ocupado, pensaba Benedict. Lo único de Benedict que había tenido durante esos días era ver los anuncios promocionales de las olimpiadas que se festejarían en Londres en un par de días, pues Benedict prestaba su voz para algunos comerciales. Cada vez que Martin los escuchaba en su televisor no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago y los recuerdos de lo sucedido volvían a revolverse caóticamente dentro de su mente.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba pensaba en Benedict, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos celestes, en aquella nubosa noche de sexo…a estas alturas ya le era inevitable relacionar eso con el recuerdo de Benedict. Y cada vez que pensaba en todo eso se volvía a sentir culpable por haberle fallado a Richard, y eso le hacía permanecer pensativo en su sitio durante un rato. ¿Cómo había podido serle infiel a Richard? ¿Cómo podía haberse tenido sexo con Benedict? Quizá no había sido infiel a Richard a propósito, pero a fin de cuentas lo había sido y no podía perdonarse por eso. Jamás.

— ¡oh! ¡Ya te has levantado! ¿Qué tal has amanecido hoy, _kitten_? —dijo Richard quien entraba a la habitación por la mañana mientras Martin permanecía de pie como inmovilizado frente al televisor. Martin no se inmutó ante el saludo de Richard, hasta que éste se aproximó hasta el rubio para darle un beso como saludo matutino en la mejilla.

—ah, lo siento Richard, estaba un poco pensativo—respondió Martin y se giró hacía Richard para acomodarle el cuello de la blanca camisa. Martin estaba vistiendo un suéter blanco también esa mañana. Con el rayo del sol entrando entre las persianas de la ventana y con esa escena entre ambos parecía un retrato romántico inmaculado. Richard le sonrió a Martin, cada vez que el rubio tenía ese tipo de gestos afectuosos hacía él le hacía sonreír sobremanera, sonreía demasiado desde que había conocido a Martin, quizá si no fuese por él no lo haría tanto, su vida antes de conocer a Martin no era tan feliz. Pero ahora estaban juntos y eso le gustaba, amaba sonreír por causa de él y en ese momento como era usual, no se resistió a abalanzarse sobre el rubio y arrebatarle un apasionado beso en los labios y tomarlo desde la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo y aprisionar su pecho con el suyo, y Martin se dejaba llevar, no podía creer que con esos arrebatos de Richard siempre sentía inevitablemente una invasiva y placentera sensación dentro de su estómago, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su vientre, aunque se avergonzaría de decirlo. Los rayos entrantes entre las blancas persianas les iluminaban mientras seguían unidos en aquel beso. Martin colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard mientras permitía que éste lo tomara de la cintura. Cuando al fin se separaron y de pronto se emitió otro anuncio hablado con la voz de Benedict.

—¡hey, mira, ya te desacomodaste la camisa de nuevo! —le regañó Martin y posó de nuevo sus manos sobre la camisa blanca de Richard.

—jaja puedo besarte de nuevo para que se desacomode otra vez, podría hacerlo todo el día, _kitten_ —retó pícaramente Richard y mientras Martin volvía a acomodarle la camisa Richard le besó su rubio cabello—esa es la voz de Benedict ¿No? —preguntó Richard curioso y aunque Martin habría deseado ignorarlo sabía que no podría hacerlo todo el tiempo, pues los malditos comerciales con la voz de Benedict estarían apareciendo toda la temporada.

—¿Eh? Ahh sí, es la voz de Benedict—respondió secamente Martin soslayando la mirada—¡hey, quédate quieto! —el rubio trató de eludir el tema de Benedict, además por suerte hasta ahora Richard no le había preguntado nada más de Benedict.

—jajaja ¡Pero no me estoy moviendo! Además, ahora que recuerdo, no te había preguntado por Ben, ni mucho menos lo he visto..¿Qué tal está él? —preguntó Richard.

—él está bien, un poco ocupado, por eso no lo he visto…salvo el día de su cumpleaños debo decir—Martin pronunció lo último quedamente.

— ¿su cumpleaños? —pregunto Richard curioso.

—sí, fue su cumpleaños la semana pasada y fue el último día que lo vi…te digo que él está ocupado….—el rubio seguía soslayando la mirada y ahora abotonaba la camisa de Richard aunque torpemente.

—supongo que él y tú estuvieron celebrando juntos. No podrían haber desaprovechado la oportunidad —Richard se separó un poco de Martin. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió un poco incómodo por enterarse de ello y los celos comenzaron a invadirlo.

—errr…sí, él me invitó a casa de sus padres y ahí comimos y disfrutamos un rato. Debo decir que la cena que preparó su mamá, la señora Wanda, fue estupenda—Martin estaba sintiéndose incómodo también, aunque él no era muy bueno para disimular pero debía omitir a toda costa que luego de aquella cena en casa de los padres de Benedict, ambos habían ido a beber a un bar. Sabía que podría llegar a ser tan torpe que terminaría dando a entender algo de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. El sólo recordarlo le carcomía el alma.

—ya veo…en casa de sus padres, supongo que estuvo muy bien la celebración—Richard trataba de mantener la calma, pero si de por sí sentía siempre demasiados celos de Benedict no podía evitar sentirse demasiado molesto ahora de sólo saber que su Martin y Benedict habían estado disfrutando juntos en una reunión tan familiar e íntima a lado de los padres de Ben. Casi le parecía como si eso fuese una insinuación de Benedict para comprometer a Martin a ser parte de su familia, casi le parecía que trataba de comprometer a Martin como si fuese su prometido. Richard apretó los nudillos discretamente para que Martin no lo notase. No quería sentirse paranoico. Afortunadamente no se enteraría de lo que en realidad había sucedido entre Benedict y Martin aquella noche, no se imaginaba que Martin había sido follado por él.

—oh, yo ya conocía a sus padres, fue una pequeña fiesta familiar y los dos disfrutamos mucho, sólo estuvimos los cuatro y….

—¿Benedict no invitó a nadie más? —preguntó Richard incomodándose más.

—nope, sólo él, sus papás y yo….ni siquiera su hermana—respondió Martin tajante y temeroso, quería terminar con esa conversación de una vez. Richard dio un respiro hondo y se serenó un poco más cuando Martin se acercó a él de nuevo y le susurró en tono suave, como si se tratase de un pequeño gato ronroneando para recibir más afecto.

—Richie, mi amor…por cierto, yo no conozco aún a tus papás….—el rubio habló sensualmente y Richard enloqueció por eso. Sus celos de pronto se esfumaron y le sonrió sensualmente a su rubio novio en complicidad.

—es verdad….quizá deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en Inglaterra para presentarte con ellos—Richard le sonrió y luego tomó a Martin entre sus brazos de nuevo y le besó atrevidamente en los labios. Martin se alegró. Su táctica de hablar suavemente con el fin de zanjar la incómoda conversación acerca de Benedict de pronto le había comprometido con el hecho de conocer a sus ¿suegros? Jamás antes se había planteado la idea de pensar en la familia de Richard como suya, pero eran pareja y suponía que debía llamarlos ahora con esos términos, aunque temía como sería la situación una vez que los conociera en persona.

—oye Richard, espera un momento….¿V-vas a decirles a tus padres que tú y yo somos…?—preguntó Martin farfullando nervioso y esperando a que Richard terminase la oración. Richard rió al ver su reacción, había dejado de parecer un gato ronroneante para parecer más un gatito asustado.

—jajaja ¡Por supuesto! Y a mi hermano también, _Kitten_ ….—Richard comenzó a mordisquear su oreja. Martin enmudeció durante unos segundos, sentía gran alegría por ello pero el temor por el rechazo de parte de la familia de Richard no dejaba de estar presente en él.

—pero….no sé, quizá sea algo precipitado todavía….—masculló Martin tembloroso.

—no, de ninguna manera. Si no puedo gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo, por lo menos quiero decírselo a mi familia y presentarte con ellos como lo que eres en realidad, mi novio—Richard estrechó a Martin entre sus brazos de nuevo y besó su frente.

—pero…¿qué tal si no lo aceptan?…tú mismo me dijiste que jamás les habías dicho nada sobre tus preferencias….—protestó Martin dubitativo y se aferró al cuerpo de Richard.

—Martin, tú eres el único hombre a quién yo amo y he amado de verdad y no me importa si no lo aceptan o si lo critican, yo sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado y hacerte feliz también y quiero que lo sepan—Richard sostuvo el rostro de Martin contra su pecho, Martin pudo sentir el palpitar del corazón de Richard y el delicioso aroma de su fragancia masculina extendida sobre sus pectorales. La voz decidida de su novio le hacía sentir seguro y feliz. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\---------------------------------------

Había dado inicio la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos en Londres, Richard se las había arreglado para obtener dos muy buenos lugares asegurados. Deseaba que Martin disfrutara y se maravillara con el espectáculo y que fuese otra experiencia mágica compartida por ambos.

—Fue algo fantástico Rich, gracias por traerme—decía Martin jubiloso y riendo un par de horas después de que el espectáculo terminara. Era ya de madrugada y se encontraban caminando hacia el aparcamiento para tomar el auto de Richard. Martin iba del brazo de Richard, había sido un día maravilloso y las risas entre ambos no cesaban. Todos estos tan reconfortantes momentos a lado de Richard le habían hecho olvidar por completo las cosas que le abatían: lo sucedido con Benedict una semana atrás y aún más lejano estaba el recordar su pasado y el acoso de Frederick, a quien por cierto por suerte, no había tenido que encontrarse desde que había vuelto a Londres. Todo marchaba maravillosamente, a lado de Richard no podía haber nada malo, sin duda el estar con él le devolvía la armonía a su vida y eso le hacía convencerse en definitiva que lo amaba cada día más. Richard era su alpha. Martin era su omega.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, Richard abrió la portezuela, como todo un caballero, para que Martin ingresara dentro del vehículo. A Martin le encantaba ser tratado con tal caballería por parte de Richard, aunque también le hacía sentir avergonzado e incluso un poco ridículo pues a veces sentía que Richard lo trataba como si fuese una princesa o una damisela y él, claramente, era un hombre también. Sin embargo amaba ser tratado así por él, después de todo él era suyo, él sólo le pertenecía a Richard, así que no podía quejarse de ello. Él era su Martin y Richard era suyo, nada podía interponerse ni cambiarlo, el destino lo había decidido.  Martin le sonrió lánguidamente a Richard cuando éste le hizo una seña cortés para que tomara asiento dentro del vehículo incluso haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a Martin también le divertía. Richard también ingresó dentro del vehículo y se puso al volante. Cuando recién cerró la portezuela de su lado, Martin se abalanzó a hacía él de pronto posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard y arrebatándole un ardiente y temerario beso. Richard le correspondió y aprisionó el cuerpo de Martin contra el suyo mientras acariciaba su espalda. El beso dentro del auto se prolongó durante unos segundos y entonces empezaron a bajar las manos para acariciarse cuando la situación comenzó a subir de tono.

Quizá en ese momento habrían tenido sexo en el auto, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada luego de haber encontrado otros sitios más ‘peligrosos’ en donde hacerlo: el baño del avión, los camerinos en Nueva Zelanda, los bares visitados en varias ciudades. Además, sorprendentemente, no habían tenido sexo en todo este tiempo, desde que Richard regresó a Londres desde nueva Zelanda. De pronto Martin recordó que él último hombre con quien había estado era Benedict y volvió a sentir ese aborrecimiento, sintió algo aprisionar su pecho, ese maldito sentimiento de nuevo. Pensar en Benedict de pronto le hizo sentir amargo el beso de Richard y se apartó de él. Richard lo sintió pero no preguntó nada, se quedó atónito y dudando para sus adentros. Richard miró el rostro de Martin quien de pronto soslayó la mirada. Dentro de sí Martin se sentía agradecido porque en todo este tiempo Richard no había observado su cuerpo desnudo lleno de marcas, las marcas que Benedict le había hecho aquella noche. Habían transcurrido ya más de siete días, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero quedaban aún las cicatrices y no solo las físicas, sino también las psicológicas. Martin deseaba que esto no le afectara por mucho tiempo, no quería tener que pensar en Benedict cada vez que Richard le besaba de esa manera y mucho menos deseaba tener el recuerdo de aquella noche mientras hacía el amor con quién sí era su novio. De pronto y de forma fugaz Martin se preguntó por qué diablos Richard no le había hecho ninguna sugerencia sexual desde su llegada a Londres desde Nueva Zelanda. Desde aquel día de su afortunado encuentro en el aeropuerto todo había sido lindo, romántico pero nada sexual, salvo el día que le pidió bañarse juntos. Era casi como si Richard supiera inconscientemente que Martin no deseaba tener sexo debido a su aversión emocional. Por fortuna Richard ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

—¿Qué ocurre Mart? —preguntó Richard cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de su novio y contemplaba su rostro, un rostro aparentemente intranquilo.

—N-no, no es nada. E-es sólo que e-estoy un poco c-cansado. M-me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que por culpa de la lluvia del otro día. Espero que no vaya a resfriarme—respondió Martin tartamudeando y usando su mejor pretexto. Richard comprensivo le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo y le besó la frente.

—oh, si no hubiese soltado el paraguas ese día, o si no hubiésemos tardado tanto dentro del restaurante no te habrías mojado así. Fue mi culpa—susurró Richard.

—No es tu culpa, ya sabes cómo soy de enfermizo de todos modos—el rubio trató de incorporarse y luego acomodó un poco su rubio cabello.

—bueno, pues será mejor que te lleve a casa y te prepare un té caliente para el resfriado, _kitten_ —Richard volvió a besar la frente del rubio. Martin posó su cabeza brevemente sobre el hombro de Richard y asintió.

—Te amo Richie, gracias por ser tan comprensivo—musitó Martin y le miró a los ojos dulcemente.

—Yo voy a ser comprensivo contigo siempre, no importa lo que fuese Martin, tratándose de ti—Richard sonrió y luego se apartó de Martin para tomar el volante y salir al fin del aparcamiento. El vehículo salió del lugar hasta la transitada avenida iluminada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

Durante todo el camino Martin estuvo un poco callado por lo que Richard trató de amenizar el momento iniciando algunas conversaciones. Finalmente llegaron hasta el edificio. Richard aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento y luego de bajar del auto abrió la portezuela para que Martin descendiera, con caballerosidad al igual que lo había hecho antes. Pero ésta vez justo cuando Martin puso el primer pie fuera del vehículo, Richard le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a salir. Martin lo miró a los ojos mientras sentía la calidez de la mano de su novio estrechando la suya y sonrió.

—Martin, debes estar muy cansado, has estado muy callado….—especuló Richard y luego de que Martin había salido del auto, cerró la puerta.

—oh, si…si…bueno, andando—el rubio no volteó a ver a Richard y emprendió la caminata hasta el portón principal del edificio, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo mientras caminaba. Mientras Richard se aseguraba de dejar bien estacionado el auto. Cuando Richard se dio cuenta Martin ya había tomado el elevador que lo conducía a su piso. Richard se apresuró y tomó las escaleras con rapidez y su destreza le hizo lograr alcanzar al rubio justo cuando éste se disponía a abrir la puerta de su vivienda.

—hey Martin, ¿por qué no me esperaste? —dijo Richard con una risa nerviosa.

—ah…lo siento Richie, creo que ando muy distraído ahora mismo…la verdad es que no me siento muy bien. Creo que después de todo si estoy muy cansado—expresó el rubio con cierto desgano mientras se esforzaba por abrir el cerrojo de la puerta. De inmediato Richard lo auxilió.

—A ver Martin, déjame ayudarte—dijo Richard al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Martin a girar la llave y la perilla para abrir la puerta. Al sentir la calidez del contacto de la mano de Richard sobre la suya Martin sonrió de nuevo. Supo de nuevo que estaba siendo un poco hostil, mientras que Richard sólo quería ser amable.

—gracias Richie….—musitó el rubio y acto seguido entró dentro de la casa. Martin se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Tal vez si le estaba sufriendo de fiebre.

—errr….Martin, voy a prepararte un té caliente en seguida—dijo Richard y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. Luego de un rato regresó trayendo consigo una taza humeante de té —aquí está Martin, es una infusión naturista que te hará sentir mejor, hey, vamos—Richard ayudó a Martin a incorporarse y luego fue a la habitación para coger una manta y poder cubrirlo.

—gracias Richard—dijo el rubio quedamente mientras intentaba tomar la bebida con pequeños sorbos, pues la garganta comenzaba también a dolerle.

—de nada _kitten_. Hey, sí estás con un poco de fiebre— Richard palpó la frente de Martin notando que su temperatura corporal estaba incrementando y entonces se acercó para besar su frente que ya se notaba claramente enrojecida.

—jajaja, hey, estás picándome con tu barba —protestó el rubio con cierto delirio y Richard sólo rió. Cuando el rubio terminó por completo su bebida caliente comenzó a sentirse cada vez más soñoliento y entonces Richard lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio colocándolo cautelosamente sobre la cama.

—perdóname Richie….lamento que tengas que hacer esto por mí, ja—dijo el rubio sonriendo y casi de inmediato no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Richard lo besó en la frente de nuevo y sonrió, le quitó los zapatos y lo desvistió para acomodarlo bien en la cama. Cuando el rubio estaba profundamente dormido, Richard le untó un poco de ungüento con mentol sobre el pecho de Martin, lo hizo delicada y cariñosamente.

Al día siguiente el rubio despertó temprano y aún se sentía un poco convaleciente. Notó que Richard dormía junto a él. De inmediato el rubio se incorporó y contempló por un momento como su novio dormía.

Al fin Richard abrió los ojos y lo primero que divisó fue a Martin mirándolo dulcemente. Richard se incorporó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿cómo has amanecido hoy kitten? —pronunció el pelinegro.

—estoy bastante mejor Ricky, no te preocupes. La verdad lamento que incluso hayas tenido que desvestirme —expresó el rubio.

—jaja vamos, no es la primera vez que te desvisto cuando estás dormido. Sabes que lo único que me importa es que estés bien. Lo único que me importa eres tú y tu bienestar—dijo Richard acariciando la mejilla de su rubio novio.

De pronto Martin se sobresaltó alarmado pues recordó que si Richard lo había desvestido eso significaba que había visto sus marcas. El rubio se apartó rápido y se levantó de la cama presuroso.

—lo siento Richard, debo ir a bañarme pronto porque hoy tengo que…ir a un sitio—sin siquiera esperar a que Richard pronunciara palabra alguna Martin casi corrió hacía el baño y de inmediato se quitó la bata que Richard le había puesto mientras estaba enfermo la noche anterior. Martin se paró frente al espejo del lavamanos e inspeccionó su piel meticulosamente, pero notó para su sorpresa que no tenía ya marca alguna de los chupetones que Benedict le había hecho aquella vez. El rubio suspiró aliviado. Luego se escuchó cómo el agua de la regadera comenzaba a caer, sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Richard esperó afuera, en la habitación, aún sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, apenas vestido con un bóxer y dubitativo, pensativo, sumergido en una maraña de pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre. Tal vez ya no podría seguir soportando el comportamiento extraño de Martin. O tal vez era sólo su imaginación, pensó.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco después del medio día Martin salió hacía algún lado para hacer algunas compras. Richard se había marchado de su departamento desde hacía un par de horas, sin decir muy bien a dónde. Al parecer había sido una mañana tensa y sin comunicación mutua.

—me siento menos preocupado ahora que las malditas marcas han desaparecido. Pero seguro que todo mi estúpido comportamiento ha hecho que Richard se moleste conmigo. ¡Vamos, Martin, ya deja de preocuparte por lo que pasó! ¡No hay remedio!—se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas. Caminó así, meditando, hasta que llegó a un parque y ahí estando frente a algunos árboles se detuvo para respirar un poco y despejar su mente. O eso intentó.

Más tarde volvió a casa. Estaba hambriento por lo que había estado pensando todo el camino en qué era lo que iba a prepararse para cenar. Entró entonces a su departamento y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los víveres frescos que recién había comprado en el supermercado. Preparó la cena y se sentó en el comedor para degustarla. Consistía en un ligero platillo vegetariano a base de soya y cocinado en aceite de oliva que hacía un tiempo no se había preparado para sí mismo pero que le encantaba. Tomó un tenedor y con él tomó también el primer bocado. De pronto extrañó la presencia de Richard y al pensar en su sonrisa y sus ojos zafiro también sonrió para sí mismo.

Con el afán de disfrazar un poco su soledad encendió el televisor. Los malditos anuncios con la voz de Benedict seguían invadiendo el espacio de los comerciales. El rubio frunció el ceño al oírlos. Comprendió entonces que saber algo acerca de Benedict seguía causándole disgusto. Quiso volver a pensar en Richard, eso le hacía feliz, le motivaba, le daba ánimos, le enamoraba. Pero no podía, era mayor su molestia de sólo escuchar la voz de Benedict. Apagó el televisor pero eso no ayudó. La voz y el recuerdo de Benedict seguían alojados en su mente. Perdió el apetito antes de que pudiera terminar su plato.

Transcurrió así no más de una hora cuando el rubio ya se encontraba fuera de su casa de nuevo. La noche había caído pero aún podría tomar el metro. Lo había decidido. Se dirigió a la estación más cercana, caminando por la banqueta, pensativo, pero más animado y llegó a la estación para abordar el andén. Después de varias estaciones del tren transcurridas bajó y caminó algunas calles hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos, dónde vivía Richard. Llegó al piso donde se encontraba su vivienda y tocó el timbre. Richard mientras tanto estaba revisando algunos de sus libretos que dejó sobre una pequeña mesa al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

— ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? —se preguntó el pelinegro a sí mismo y luego miró por el ojillo de puerta. Al ver que se trataba de Martin sonrió y abrió de inmediato. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, Martin no se contuvo y se abalanzó sobre su novio y lo abrazó inclinándose para tratar de besarlo.  Richard se aproximó a su rostro y sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo en un dulce beso que se prolongó apasionadamente hasta que el aire parecía terminarse.

—¿qué haces aquí _kitten_? —preguntó risueño el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Martin y mirarlo a los ojos.

—lo siento, no pude resistirme Richard, te extrañé—dijo el rubio y lo estrechó de nuevo.

—awww _kitten_ …no debiste venir tan noche sólo por mí. La noche es peligrosa para un gatito cómo tú—expresó Richard en un seductor susurro mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

—¿olvidas que también soy el hobbit Bilbo Baggins y que tengo un lado Tuk aventurero? —bromeó Martin esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—jaja pero de todas formas, debiste haberme llamado y yo habría ido por ti en seguida—Richard le sonrió más.

—¿qué tú no me extrañabas? —el rubio hizo una expresión en tono infantil, como un niño pequeño.

—Mr. Baggins yo le extraño a usted todo el día. No se atreva ni a pensar que dejo de pensar en usted un solo momento—Richard se expresó esta vez más como si se tratase de Thorin.

—¡te…te amo Richard! —el rubio se abalanzó sobre Richard de nuevo y se esforzó para pararse de puntas y alcanzar a besarlo. Richard le facilitó la acción agachándose para hacer contacto con sus labios.

—vamos Marty….entra dentro, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer, ayer la pasaste bastante mal—Richard le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y Martin asintió con la cabeza y entró. Pronto la lluvia se hizo presente, pero en contraste, la casa de Richard era cálida y muy acogedora.

Estando dentro de la casa Richard invitó a Martin a tomar asiento en el sofá ofreciéndole luego de forma hospitalaria algo de beber. Martin permaneció sentado sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre sus propias rodillas, moviéndolas inquieto. Richard volvió al fin con un par de copas servidas con vino para ambos y extendió una para que Martin la tomara, mirándolo dulcemente.

—Comenzaba a sentirme demasiado solo Martin….sin ti —admitió el pelinegro susurrándole al oído.

El rubio sonrió y soslayó la mirada al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a la bebida, sosteniendo la copa con ambas manos. Richard se sentó al fin junto a él. Martin le apretó la pierna y entonces Richard pegó su cuerpo más al suyo abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Pues…bueno…ya estoy aquí…—dijo el rubio en tono sexy y acercándose al rostro de Richard para besarlo de nuevo. Martin acarició su barba y luego de separar sus labios los toqueteó con las yemas de sus dedos. Richard se relamió saboreando aún su dulce beso.

—amo tus besos Martin, la miel de tus labios—Richard tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de Martin y acto seguido le dio un suave beso en los nudillos—no quiero compartir tus besos con nadie más, jamás.

Y como si fuera una cruel ironía del destino de pronto se emitió en la tv que estaba encendida de nuevo un anuncio olímpico con la voz de Benedict. El rubio palideció al escucharlo mientras Richard continuaba besando su mano.

—jaja, eso jamás sucederá Richie, yo…soy tuyo—el rubio se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios para luego perderse en sus azulinos ojos— y ¿sabes qué? Necesito sentirme completamente tuyo de nuevo. Hace semanas que necesito sentirlo — Martin tomó la mano de Richard y la entrelazó con la suya. Richard supo de inmediato qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Martin se incorporó y le hizo levantarse también para dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del dormitorio de Richard, el rubio parecía un poco desesperado por el encuentro. Desde ahí se podía escuchar aún la maldita televisión que continuaba encendida. Martin comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Richard rápidamente y un poco salvaje y luego quitó el cinturón de su pantalón. Richard le miraba divertido y un tanto extrañado y alzaba los brazos para permitir que Martin continuara por quitarle por completo la camisa.

—hey _kitten_ …veo que después de todo si estabas hambriento—dijo Richard con un tono muy seductor. La actitud fogosa de Martin le estaba excitando demasiado y en cuanto Martin terminó de quitarle la camisa, Richard lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo condujo hasta la cama dónde esta vez fue su turno de desvestirlo, pero él lo hizo más despacio, deteniéndose para besar y disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel a manera que iba descubriéndola. Al mismo tiempo, para su sorpresa, Martin comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de la cremallera de Richard buscando encontrar presuroso su miembro y entonces comenzó a estrujarlo. Richard no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer por el exquisito contacto de la mano de Martin invadiendo su hombría.

—Eres un gatito muy travieso…—le susurró Richard al oído y luego mordisqueó su oreja.

—Quítate ya ese maldito pantalón…—espetó el rubio provocador.

Richard le sonrió maliciosamente y obedeció. En unos segundos se había despojado de sus pantalones y de su bóxer y entonces despojó a Martin también de los suyos haciendo que de inmediato sus miembros ya erectos se encontraran.

Al ver completamente desnudo a su novio, Martin volvió a dirigir su mano contra el endurecido miembro de su moreno amante y lo masturbó, cada vez más acelerado, mientras Richard comenzaba a mordisquear sus pezones hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y duros. Entonces la habitación no dejó de llenarse de fuertes gemidos de placer. Al diablo los demás, este era su espacio y su momento para amarse.

—ahhh _kitten_ , ansiaba tenerte así de nuevo. Estaba a punto de enloquecer por no sentir tu maravilloso cuerpo desnudo en contacto con el mío. Eres un gatito muy malo, me tenías en abstinencia. ¿No te das cuenta que te has convertido en una especie de droga para mí? —habló Richard sexymente aún besando cada centímetro de su blanca piel desnuda—no quiero compartirte con nadie más Martin, eres mío, no quiero que ningún otro hombre toque tu piel, no quiero que ningún otro hombre saboree tus besos, no quiero que ningún otro hombre una su cuerpo al tuyo—Richard continuó besando a su rubio novio a lo largo de todo su cuerpo desnudo, desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna. Martin gemía de placer, era demasiado placentero poder sentir los besos húmedos de su moreno amante succionar la piel de su cuerpo vulnerable y casi enloquecía cada vez que el roce de su barba también hacía una deliciosa fricción con su tez.

—yo soy tuyo Rich…no soy de ningún hombre más, jamás— Martin se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, con fuerza. De pronto sintió como Richard se posicionaba entre sus piernas, apuntando con su erecto miembro directamente sobre su entrada. De forma fulminante el rubio tuvo de pronto un recuerdo borroso. De pronto percibió la silueta de Richard cómo si fuese Benedict, el Benedict de aquella noche de borrachera y sexo sin consentir. Se maldijo a sí mismo e intentó poner su mente en blanco, debía ahora sólo disfrutar de esta placentera dosis de sexo con su moreno amante. Richard estaba ahora rozando su entrada con su enrojecido glande, amenazante con penetrarlo en cualquier momento. Entonces se detuvo.

—oh, lo siento, soy un idiota…no debo hacerlo sin antes prepararte—el pelinegro de pronto sacó el lubricante y embadurnó su miembro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de introducir un dedo en la entrada de su rubio novio, Martin lo detuvo.

—olvida eso Richard…métela ya—dijo el rubio extasiado.

Sin discutirlo más, aunque un poco dudoso, Richard comenzó a introducirlo poco a poco. Estaba muy estrecho y apretado y no quería lastimarlo así que sólo lo introdujo parcialmente. El rubio dio un leve alarido y cerró sus ojos, esperando que la invasión dentro de su ser se completara. Quería sentirlo adentro por completo e hizo una insinuación a Richard para que lo hiciera.

—Ahhhh…métela hasta el fondo Richard, no te detengas—jadeó el rubio al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la ancha y fuerte espalda de su amante. Richard obedeció y se introdujo dentro de él hasta llegar a tope. Cuando lo consiguió, Richard sintió como la estrechez de su rubio amante le aprisionaba deliciosamente.  Había tenido que esperar tantos días por este momento sublime. Richard también sintió como las uñas del rubio se clavaban sobre su espalda y sin importar esto comenzó a embestirlo en vaivén.

Martin por su parte sentía como si Richard lo estuviese partiendo en dos. Era algo que no había sentido las veces anteriores, quizá era por causa de que no había tenido una dilatación previa. Pero era maravilloso.

—No te detengas Richie…ahhhh—el rubio gritaba cada vez más fuerte, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y sentía sus pezones endurecidos friccionarse placenteramente contra el pecho piloso de Richard. Las embestidas aumentaron su potencia, en cada invasión el pelinegro sentía ser atraído por el cuerpo de su menudo y rubio amante.

Richard besó de nuevo a Martin profundamente y comenzó a masturbarlo y acto seguido comenzó a succionar su cuello frenéticamente, desesperadamente, casi como si tratase de devorarlo. Richard estaba terriblemente deseoso de marcarlo como suyo, jamás antes lo había hecho, al menos no de esa forma y Martin lo estaba disfrutando, también quería que lo marcara como suyo, desde el incidente con Benedict quería dejarle bien claro al mundo que él sólo le pertenecía a Richard. La idea comenzaba a obsesionarle. El sólo hecho de tener el recuerdo de Benedict al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo penetrado por Richard le enfurecía para sus adentros. Por fuera su cuerpo y sus sensaciones ardían de placer por el lujurioso momento, pero por dentro sentía un profundo rencor, una terrible aversión, un repudio y un maldito sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía el alma. Esto lo llevó de súbito a aprisionar más el miembro de Richard desde dentro de su ser, Richard lo sintió y dejó escapar un grito más fuerte.

—ahhhhh…ahhhh Martin, estás siendo un gatito muy salvaje…—expresó Richard con voz entrecortada y lamió la mejilla de Martin.

—okay, entonces sabes que es lo que quiere este _kitten_ salvaje y travieso ¿eh? Agghhhh…este pequeño gatito travieso lo que desea es….ahhhh…ser marcado como tuyo, ser eternamente de tu propiedad….ahhhh Richard….¿entendiste? Ahhhhhhh….Rich….hazlo más rápido, hazlo más duro—el rubio dijo en un tono sexy y serio entre sofocantes jadeos, aferrado más a su espalda y Richard no se resistió a seguir sus órdenes. Al sentir las embestidas más duras y profundas Martin clavó más las uñas de sus dedos en la espalda de Richard, quizá eso también dejaría marcas sobre su piel.

La semilla del pelinegro se vertió dentro de él, en un orgásmica y cálida explosión. El rubio tampoco tardó mucho en venirse. Y luego del agitado encuentro sexual se besaron con dulzura, exclamándose de nuevo entre cada beso cuanto se amaban, abrazados el uno al otro, acariciándose. La inminente pasión se transformó en blanda ternura.

—perdóname Richie…—expresó el rubio reposando sobre el pecho de Richard quien le acariciaba tiernamente sus rubios cabellos entre las falanges de sus dedos. Richard sonrió y le miró con dulzura.

—¿Qué cosa tendría yo que perdonarte, _kitten_? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—perdóname por ser tan hostil e imbécil contigo. Sé que desde que llegaste a Londres he estado un tanto esquivo. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte a un lado—expresó el rubio haciendo movimientos oscilatorios con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Richard.

—oh, eso no importa ya _kitten_ , la verdad es que no me molesta. En realidad yo me sentí un poco preocupado por ti, pensé que yo estaba molestándote con algo—dijo Richard quedamente.

—no, para nada. He sido yo el tonto. Perdóname en serio Ricky…—Martin se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

—no tengo nada que perdonarte Martin. Tú eres perfecto—dijo Richard suave. Martin acurrucó entonces su rubia cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. Sintió que no merecía que Richard le dijera eso.

—No lo soy…—susurró Martin casi inaudible.

—pero por favor Martin…jamás vuelvas a preocuparme, no quiero que me ocultes nunca lo que te aflija. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿okay?—Richard le besó la sien y casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir pesadez en los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido. Y ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Richard, Martin se mantuvo terriblemente dubitativo.

—Maldita sea…—alcanzó a decirse a sí mismo Martin justo antes de ser vencido por el sueño también.

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, al fin lo terminé!! XD lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, en serio lo lamento, pero como siempre es culpa de mis clases en la universidad lo que me impide actualizar rápido. Sin embargo trataré de actualizar más pronto, en serio trataré xD
> 
> Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero que le haya gustado un poco :)
> 
> Por favor no duden en enviar sus comentarios, eso me motiva bastante para continuar :3
> 
> Por cierto el próximo capítulo creo que las cosas volverán a ponerse bastante tensas.


	11. Fervientes anhelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un magnífico encuentro con su familia, una hermosa sorpresa inesperada y grandes y hermosos momentos son algo que cierto rubio cree no merecer.

  


Nota: Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a mi querida Alice Gisborne porque sé lo mucho que le encanta mi fic :3

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

La mañana comenzaba en Londres y Richard se encontraba en uno de los balcones de su apartamento, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mirando hacia el horizonte divisando los edificios de la ciudad y el tráfico que concurría debajo en la gran avenida. Dio un largo suspiro de alegría al pensar en lo feliz que se sentía. El sol comenzaba a asomarse iniciando así la mañana, tiñendo de un hermoso color rosado el cielo entre las nubes. Era una mañana fresca.

De fondo se escuchó un pequeño gemido, casi inaudible pero que Richard pudo notar de inmediato. Era Martin quien estaba despertando de su sueño, sobándose los ojos para terminar de despertar. El rubio se incorporó poco a poco justo en ese momento Richard volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente.

—oh _kitten_ , ya has despertado…—

Martin le sonrió ampliamente también. Desde la perspectiva de Richard el rubio cabello de Martin lucía en un hermoso dorado salpicado por los nacientes rayos del sol que entraban por las persianas. El rubio se encontraba también desnudo, envuelto a media cintura por las delgadas sábanas de seda. Habían tenido una noche de delicioso sexo. Era escena sublime.

—oh Rich….hoy te ves tan jodidamente sexy así sin camisa en el balcón—dijo el rubio sensualmente y con voz un poco ronca, sin dejar de sonreír, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Richard le devolvió la sonrisa.

—oh amor, estaba a punto de decir lo mismo de ti. No puedes dejar de ser tan sexy y provocarme mil emociones incluso desde temprano por la mañana—expresó Richard con su voz grave aunque intentado suavizarla. Ese tono de voz era el que más extasiaba al rubio. Ambos sabían cuanto estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Entonces Richard se acercó a la cama, con el propósito de tomar a Martin entre sus brazos y robar de sus labios un frenético y dulce beso. Se acercó poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle. Martin también seguía sonriéndole coquetamente, esperando ansioso que Richard terminara de acercarse. Le encantaba tener este tipo de juegos.

Richard se sentó al borde de la cama y Martin casi de inmediato posó su mano izquierda sobre el brazo de Richard, estrujando delicadamente uno de sus bíceps antes de dejarse envolver por los brazos de su azabache amante, y culminando su encuentro con el beso deseado.

Al fin separaron sus labios y Richard pronunció –oye Marty qué te parece si hoy mismo vamos con mis padres? —Richard acarició el rubio cabello de su novio, con ternura, esperando la respuesta.

Martin se ruborizó. No podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por el asunto, pero eso no significaba que la idea le disgustaba, por el contrario le emocionaba sobremanera. Tomó una de las sábanas que le cubría la mitad de cuerpo llevándola a cubrir su  pecho, como aferrándose a ella al mismo tiempo que pensaba como expresar su respuesta.

—ohh Rich….¿iríamos hoy? ¿de verdad?—dijo el rubio un poco dubitativo y soslayando un poco la mirada. Entonces rió un poco tímidamente. Richard sonrió a esto y acarició su mejilla sin dejar de contemplar su rostro.

—no te parece buena idea, _kitten_? Yo creo que hoy sería un día perfecto. De hecho hace días les llamé a mis papás prometiéndoles ir a visitarlos pronto.

—mmmhh…me parece excelente idea Richie, jaja es sólo que debo confesar que no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco nervioso—admitió el rubio.

—tranquilo cariño, todo va a salir bien. No hay nada que temer—dijo Richard besando la frente de Martin acto seguido.

—okay, de acuerdo, entonces sólo deja voy a ducharme y a prepararme ¿sip?—dijo el rubio con tono infantil, mirando al fin a Richard a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿qué te parece si compartimos la ducha juntos? —Richard comenzó a besar su cuello y Martin asintió a su petición. Pronto se encontraban duchándose juntos bajo la regadera.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Martin estaba frente al gran espejo de la habitación de Richard, siempre había amado ese espejo, y ahora estaba observando minuciosamente que todo estuviera perfecto en su atuendo. Era el día en que conocería a sus suegros, un día importante puesto que para él significaba un mayor compromiso con el hombre a quien más amaba, Richard, y no quería dejar pasar ningún detalle. Seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Tuvo ciertas dificultades para elegir que ropa vestiría. Richard lo miraba divertido cada vez que el rubio sacaba una y otra vez diversas camisas, diversos sacos, diversos suéteres, diversos pantalones, combinando cada uno hasta sentirse satisfecho al ver el resultado frente al espejo. Le tomó un par de horas. Richard reía desde la sala de estar pues él ya estaba listo desde hacía un largo rato.

Martin continuaba atando su corbata cuando notó a través del espejo que Richard estaba parado en el marco de la puerta contemplándolo divertido. Martin se sonrojó.

—jaja ya estás listo, _kitten_? —dijo Richard sonriendo ampliamente. Martin se giró rápido hacia él.

—ya casi estoy listo amor, solo dame un segundo—respondió el rubio nervioso y entonces Richard se acercó a él y le ayudó a terminar de anudar su colorida corbata.

—Martin, has estado probándote mucha de tu ropa. Creo que lo que traes puesto ahora mismo te queda perfecto, aunque…la verdad es que en ti todo queda perfecto—dijo Richard y besó tiernamente el rubio cabello de su novio.

—¡ahh, lo siento! Perdóname, he demorado mucho jaja—respondió el rubio con una risita nerviosa soslayando la mirada.

—demasiado de hecho pero bueno me encanta como te ves, _kitten_ —susurró Richard a su oído, agachándose un poco para también poder percibir mejor el suave aroma de la dulce fragancia de Martin.

—¿oh en serio? Jeje bueno pues entonces vamos….amor—dijo el rubio y abrazó a Richard suavemente.

—amo cuando me llamas así, “amor” —dijo Richard y estrujó más a Martin entre sus brazos.

—jaja es que tú tienes el poder de volverme un cursi, Richard—respondió el rubio divertido y sonrojado.

\--------------------------------------

Se encontraban en medio de la carretera. Richard conducía su auto rumbo a casa de sus padres que se encontraba a algunos minutos de las afueras de Londres. Las ventanillas estaban a medio abrir pues la frescura de la mañana se estaba transformando en un cálido medio día. Martin amaba sentir el viento contra su cara aunque sólo pudiese hacerlo por periodos cortos pues su respiración no lo soportaba. Martin llevaba puestos también unos lentes oscuros de sol. Durante todo el camino estuvieron conversando sobre diversas cosas, cosas que habían sucedido y también hablaron a veces de las cosas que les hacían felices, como el hecho de estar juntos en una maravillosa mañana de julio en medio de la carretera, alejados del bullicio de la ocupada ciudad.

Martin observó el reloj de su muñeca, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban de recorrido, que no pasaba de la media hora. Saber que pronto se encontraría con la familia de su novio le hacía sentir cada vez más nervioso. Richard le sonría al notar su expresión de intriga.

—ya pronto llegaremos, Mart….mira, pasando ese sitio lleno de coloridas bardas está la casa de mis papás—dijo Richard alegre.

—¿oh, en serio? Parece un lugar muy apacible Rich…—respondió el rubio con voz risible.

Al fin llegaron y Richard hizo un giro para estacionar el auto. Una vez aparcado el vehículo fuera de una elegante casa con todo el estilo inglés campestre, Richard se bajó del vehículo y se apresuró a abrir la portezuela del lado de Martin para que éste descendiera también.

—he aquí el sitio donde pasé largos años de mi infancia, _kitten_ —dijo Richard tomando su mano y sonriéndole dulcemente. Martin le devolvió la sonrisa y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la gran casa.

—me alegra saber que tuviste una muy linda infancia, Rich…—expresó el rubio mientras trataba de vislumbrar cada detalle del inmueble y del terreno que lo rodeaba.

—pues andando. Mis papás deben estar esperándonos. Les llamé diciéndoles que vendríamos desde ayer— explicó Richard y tomó de nuevo la mano de Martin entrelazándola con la suya para dirigirlo hacia el zaguán de la entrada principal. Martin se sonrojó.

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta el umbral de la casa avanzando sobre un empedrado camino. Estando frente a la puerta Richard tocó el timbre de la casa, Martin esperó impaciente. Se sintió de pronto más nervioso, Richard lo notó y le sonrió.

De pronto la puerta de abrió para recibirlos.

—oh, hola Richie! —saludó efusivamente una elegante señora vestida de un traje en conjunto de color durazno. Sin duda se trataba de la madre de Richard. La mujer tenía la mirada iluminada y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su hijo para abrazarlo. Richard le correspondió cariñosamente.

—hola mamá, he estado extrañándote—dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—oh hijo mío, estuve esperando impaciente por volverte a ver. Sabes que siempre me siento intranquila cuando sé que estás muy lejos de casa en algún otro país—habló la señora Margaret con dulzura en su voz. Entonces volteó a ver a Martin y le sonrió amablemente. El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—buenas tardes, señora. Es un placer—saludó Martin caballerosamente y extendiendo su mano.

—oh que adorable, buenas tardes. El gusto es mío—respondió Margaret.

—Madre, te presento a Martin—dijo Richard sonriendo más lánguidamente.

—oh sí, tu eres su compañero en el filme, ¿no es así? Mucho gusto en conocerle señor Freeman— expresó la mujer.

—err…si, yo soy uno de sus compañeros de la filmación, soy su co-estrella—expresó el rubio con una pequeña risa.

—es un enorme gusto que Richard tenga amistades tan buenas como tú —expresó ella.

Entonces la sonrisa del rostro de Martin se desdibujó un poco sin querer. La familia de Richard aún no sabía lo que él y Martin eran en realidad. Martin no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado y temeroso de lo que podría pasar. Pero justo en ese momento Richard lo abrazó desde la cintura y eso le hizo sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

—madre, Martin es alguien muy especial para mí. Por eso es que precisamente lo he traído hoy conmigo a tu casa—dijo Richard sonriendo ampliamente. Su madre no dejaba de tener la mirada esplendida por ver a su hijo feliz. Martin sólo se sonrojo de nuevo.

—entonces supongo que Martin es un hombre de muy buenos sentimientos. Seguro que sí es una persona muy especial para ti, hijo. Pero bueno, pasen dentro de la casa. Me siento muy feliz de escuchar eso y de tenerlos en casa-expresó Margaret con gran júbilo y entonces ellos entraron a la acogedora vivienda.

Estando dentro en la sala de estar Margaret les invitó a tomar asiento en el gran sofá.

—¿puedo ofrecerles alguna bebida? —preguntó la dama.

—oh, ¡qué amable! agua está bien, gracias—respondió  Martin gentil.

—para mí también mamá, sólo agua—dijo Richard.

Entonces la señora fue a la cocina para servir el agua y mientras tanto Richard no se contuvo a apretar la pierna derecha de Martin con una mano. El rubio volteó a verlo en ese instante y Richard le sonrió.

—Todo a estar bien, my love—dijo Richard sereno.

—jaja oye, no estoy preocupado—respondió Martin con risa nerviosa, soslayando un poco la mirada. Entonces Richard acercó su rostro al suyo y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios.

—te noto muy nervioso—expresó Richard y tomó la mano de Martin entre la suya para entrelazarla gentilmente en una caricia. Martin sonrió y disfrutó el contacto de sus manos.

—es que…realmente no sé como lo van a tomar ellos, tu familia…ya sabes…—dijo Martin bajito mirando hacia sus propios pies para evitar la mirada de Richard. En ese momento la madre de Richard regresó desde la cocina con una charola que contenía los dos vasos servidos con agua y traía además también un tazón lleno de galletas.

—oh, muchas gracias, madre—dijo Richard. Margaret le sonrió dulcemente.

—muchas gracias señora—dijo Martin sonriente y agradecido.

—no es nada, chicos. Y bueno, tu padre y tu hermano no tardan en llegar, Richie—dijo la dama al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sillón.

—eso espero jaja—dijo Richard riendo bajito—porque les tengo una gran sorpresa.

—¿oh, en serio? ¿De qué se trata esa sorpresa hijo? Ahora me tienes intrigada.

—no puedo decírtela ahora madre, prefiero esperar a que estemos todos presentes. Es importante y quiero que todos juntos me escuchen con atención—dijo Richard mientras tomaba una de las galletas del tazón y acto seguido le daba un mordisco.

Martin, quién sabía perfectamente de que se trataba no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse y soslayar la mirada de nuevo, aunque trató de disimilar la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento de emoción y nerviosismo invadiendo su pecho.

Los tres estuvieron conversando durante algunos minutos sobre cómo había sido el trabajo de Richard y Martin en juntos en Nueva Zelanda y como se sentían contentos de estar pasando algunos días en Londres. De pronto se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. La madre de Richard se ofreció a levantarse para atender la puerta pero Richard la detuvo y acudió a abrirla él mismo. Martin volvió a sentir que las manos le sudaban, pronto llegaría el momento de hablar sobre su relación.

—¡hola papá! —expresó Richard efusivo al ver que se trataba de su padre.

—¡hola hijo! Me alegro mucho de verte aquí. Hacía meses que no te veía y realmente extrañaba tu presencia—dijo el padre de Richard al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte apretón de manos a su hijo menor para luego abrazarlo y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

El señor Armitage entró a la casa y casi de inmediato notó que Martin estaba ahí sentado sobre el sofá. Se sintió un poco extrañado por su presencia, Richard usualmente no llevaba a otras personas a casa, en realidad muy pocas veces lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo la presencia de Martin ahí le daba mucho gusto. Sabía quién era él y para el señor era un gran honor. Seguro había hecho muy buenas migas con su hijo, pensó.

—mucho gusto, señor—Martin se levantó presuroso de su lugar y se acercó al señor padre de Richard extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. John, el padre de Richard, le estrechó la mano y le sonrió amable.

—mucho gusto, señor Freeman—dijo el padre de Richard amablemente.

—oh, papá, te presento a Martin. Él ha venido también a Londres a pasar algunos días libres—habló Richard animoso.

—me alegro que tengas tan buenos amigos, Richard. ¡Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa! Siéntase usted muy cómodo en casa, Martin—dijo el señor John.

—agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Es usted muy amable—expresó el rubio con una gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro.

Después de que el padre de Richard tomara asiento en el sofá y fuera atendido gentilmente por su esposa estuvo hablando un rato con su hijo Richard sobre su trabajo en Nueva Zelanda y lo bien que se había llevado con Martin y sus demás compañeros todo ese tiempo, aún omitiendo cualquier contexto e insinuación de relación amorosa que tenía con Martin.

—oye hijo, me alegro mucho de que tengas muchos camaradas y que estés tan contento con tu trabajo pero….¿que hay del amor? ¿Aún sigues de mujeriego? Jajaja —el padre de Richard estaba bromeando, pero lo cierto era que aunque Richard no era mujeriego siempre había tenido algunas amantes en relaciones fugaces. Ante tal comentario, Richard no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Antes no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo que su padre hiciera esos comentarios, pero ahora estaba Martin a su lado, su pareja.

Martin tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco agobiado por aquellas palabras, pero sabía que aún no podía quedar todo esclarecido. Disimulando, Martin chocó su rodilla con la de Richard como si intentase decirle que no se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo con eso.

—hey padre, por favor, no digas esas cosas. Yo jamás he sido un mujeriego—dijo Richard con tono serio al principio para terminar la oración con una suave risa.

—¡pero vamos! Ya quiero verte feliz y casado. Lo mereces—expresó el padre.

—soy muy feliz ahora mismo papá—dijo Richard sereno y un poco nervioso. Sentía el gran deseo de declarar de una vez que Martin era su ser amado, pero sabía que aún debía esperar por su hermano. La impaciencia comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—me encantaría una buena mujer para ti, hijo. Una mujer que pueda hacerte padre. Quiero nietos, jaja. Tú mismo has dicho siempre que no quieres ser un padre viejo—dijo el señor John reclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—pero eso lo dije hace tiempo, papá. Ahora no estoy apurado en ello—expresó Richard con ambas manos juntas. Comenzaban a sudarle un poco. Martin se hundió un poco más en su lugar.

—no me digas que ya no quieres ser padre. Si tú siempre has deseado eso, sobre todo desde que tu hermano tiene a su pequeño hijo. Imagina tener aquí a dos de mis nietos correr por toda la casa—dijo el padre.

—yo también quiero unos nietos, hijos tuyos, mi dulce Richie—añadió la madre mientras tomaba un poco de su té servido en una elegante y fina taza de porcelana. Martin solo soportaba escucharlo todo, sin tener voto en el asunto, no por ahora.

—oigan, no me presionen con eso…ya vendrán en algún momento mis hijos—dijo Richard un poco inquieto pero tratando de seguir sonriendo.

Al escuchar a Richard pronunciar aquellas palabras “ya vendrán en algún momento mis hijos” Martin no pudo evitar sentirse abatido. Sintió de pronto una opresión anudada en su garganta.

—pues yo creo que deberías comenzar a seleccionar a la futura madre de tus hijos…seguro entre la producción de tu filme debe haber muchas buenas mujeres. ¿o tú que opinas, Martin? —dijo el padre dirigiendo la mirada hacía el rubio alegremente. Seguro si Martin era tan buen amigo suyo como para traerlo de pronto a casa, debía ser su cómplice en cuanto aventuras con mujeres, pensó.

Martin se sintió atónito ante su pregunta. No sabía que responder.

—er….pues, si, hay muchas chicas lindas ahí—respondió el rubio conteniendo su incomodidad.

—por favor, ayuda a mi hijo a ser menos tímido. Él es todo un galán, debería poder aprovechar eso—expresó el padre de Richard.

—mmmh, lo haré señor, lo…prometo—respondió Martin sorbiendo un poco del agua de su vaso. Sentía que la garganta se le hubiera secado en un instante.

Richard se esforzó por seguir sonriendo. Se sentía incómodo, pero no se imaginaba la magnitud del descontento que Martin estaba teniendo ante eso.

—disculpen, debo ir al baño—dijo Martin de pronto, tratando que su voz no se quebrase al hablar y soslayando la mirada para evitar hacer notar ante ellos como sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar por lágrimas acumuladas.

—oh, está bien, adelante—dijo el señor John amablemente.

En ese momento Richard se levantó también y tocó el brazo de Martin para indicarle el camino.

—es por ahí Martin—dijo Richard haciendo una sutil caricia en el brazo de Martin y luego le dio una palmada, como si tratase de decirle que no se preocupara. Richard conocía muy bien a Martin como para saber que el rubio había sido un poco afectado por los comentarios desatinados de sus padres. Pero aún no podía contrariar nada.

—está bien Rich…ard, gracias—respondió el rubio, esforzándose sobremanera para sonreírle.

Martin caminó entonces por el pasillo y Richard volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Cuando Martin encontró el baño podía escuchar como Richard continuó hablando con sus padres sobre el mismo asunto. Al parecer sin Martin ahí, los padres de Richard se habían vuelto más insistentes y efusivos con el tema. Martin podía escucharlos mientras miraba su reflejo en el gran espejo del baño. Tenía el ceño fruncido, se sentía frustrado, también molesto aunque quisiera evitarlo, pero también deseaba llorar. No quería hacerlo. Y sabía que no debía.

—después de todo, lo que Richard realmente desea es ser padre—se decía Martin a si mismo mirando su reflejo que mostraba sus ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos.

Martin esperó a que pasaran algunos minutos hasta obtener la serenidad suficiente para salir y enfrentar los comentarios infaustos.

En cuanto Martin salió del cuarto de baño un hombre iba entrando a la casa y Martin no pudo evitar chocar contra él. Por su porte y apariencia aquel hombre se parecía mucho a Richard y era tan alto como él, sin duda se trataba de su hermano mayor Chris.

—oh, lo siento—dijo Chris y miró a Martin de frente. El rubio estaba un poco incrédulo. Más que el porte parecido a Richard, sus rostros eran casi similares. Extrañamente Martin se sintió atontado y anonadado por tan gran parecido que olvidó que hacía unos minutos se había sentido fatal.

—oh, no, fue mi culpa—expresó el rubio excusándose.

—tú eres Martin, ¿verdad? Me da mucho gusto conocerte —Chris extendió su mano para saludarlo. Martin tardó un poco reaccionar ante el saludo porque aún no podía apartar la mirada sobre el rostro de Chris.

—el gusto es mío—respondió Martin y estrechó su mano amigablemente.

—no me imaginé jamás que mi hermano te traería consigo hoy a casa. Pero es una grata sorpresa—dijo Chris, amable y animoso.

—pues, sí, fue todo de improviso—dijo el rubio con nerviosa risa.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala y al ver a Martin a lado de Chris, Richard se levantó rápido de su asiento, por un impulso extraño y para saludar a su hermano.

—¡me alegra mucho verte aquí al fin, Chris!—dijo Richard y le dio un abrazo cariñoso. A Martin le encantó ver como los dos hermanos tan asombrosamente parecidos se abrazaban, gustosos de volver a reunirse luego de una larga espera.

Al fin se sentaron a la mesa. La señora Margaret sirvió el delicioso guiso, que afortunadamente para Martin no contenía carne alguna. Degustaron el platillo con placer y al final fueron al jardín para continuar la convivencia. Hasta ese momento Richard aún se había reservado el hablar sobre el verdadero asunto que le había llevado a visitarlos, pero por fortuna no habían vuelto a insistir en discutir acerca de las relaciones amorosas de Richard.

—nos ha sido muy grato tenerte aquí con nosotros este día Martin, eres un tipo muy simpático y gracioso—expresó el señor John luego de que Martin les había contado bastante sobre él y su vida en Londres y Nueva Zelanda durante el filme.

La tarde comenzaba a teñir el cielo de rojo, la convivencia familiar había tenido gran éxito. Las horas transcurridas llenas de conversaciones amenas habían permitido a la familia de Richard conocer más de Martin. Era hora de hablar sobre su relación con él. Estaba decidido desde un principio, fuese cual fuese su reacción.

—ok…familia….quiero decirles algo muy importante. Quiero revelarles un gran secreto—dijo Richard juntando ambas manos, con voz firme. Estaba serio y decidido. Sus padres y su hermano de pronto cesaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar con atención lo que Richard estaba a punto de declarar.

—es cierto Richie, dijiste que ibas a decirnos algo importante—dijo la señora Margaret.

Martin se sintió nervioso de nuevo, mucho, y un notable rubor comenzó a subir paulatinamente a sus mejillas. Martin estaba sentado junto a Richard y ahora estaba esperando por tan gran revelación, que por supuesto ninguno de ellos se esperaba.

—Continua, Richard—dijo el señor John.

—pues la verdad que es Martin y yo hemos venido aquí con un propósito. Por eso es que lo he traído aquí—dijo Richard con voz grave pero trémula en sus palabras. Entonces tomó la mano de Martin entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos suavemente. Acto seguido elevó la mano de Martin a la altura de su cara para besar sus nudillos. Martin se sonrojó sobremanera, esperando el desenlace de la confesión.

Al ver aquella acción, los padres de Richard y su hermano pudieron inferir en lo que Richard trataba de decirles. Dedujeron cual era el verdadero significado que le había dado Richard al expresar “Martin es una persona muy especial para mí”. Permanecieron atónitos en sus lugares permitiendo que Richard terminase de hablar.

—debo confesarles que ya he encontrado mi verdadero amor, no necesito buscar a nadie más y quería que lo supieran. Quería que supieran que Martin es mi novio y quería expresarles la felicidad que me causa tenerlo a mi lado—habló Richard al fin mientras seguía tocando con sus labios la mano de Martin.

La familia se sintió un poco incómoda, aunque en realidad no se sentían disgustados. No podían evitar sentirse extremadamente extrañados por ello, no era algo que hubiesen esperado ni en cientos de años y por ende necesitaban asimilarlo poco a poco antes de expresarse sobre ello. Lo cierto es que durante ese momento no dejaron de mirar el gran gesto de cariño que estaba teniendo Richard hacía Martin.

—espero que no se lo tomen a mal…—expresó Richard con voz suave. Martin seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Le parecía una eternidad esperar la respuesta de la familia de Richard ante ello, la necesitaba ya para sentirse tranquilo. El color de su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

—err…—musitó Martin quedamente.

—¿y bien? Nadie va a felicitarme por haber encontrado al fin al amor de mi vida? —dijo Richard sereno y risueño. Realmente se sentía feliz y liberado por declarar su amor por Martin a su familia y no le importaba nada más.

—no sé que decir hijo, es decir, jamás lo esperé debo decir —dijo la dama. El señor John seguía incrédulo y serio y Chris tenía en su rostro una gran mirada de sorpresa.

—oh vaya, ¡pues sí que nos has dado una gran sorpresa, hermanito!—dijo Chris al fin—pero bueno, me alegro mucho por ti, en serio —entonces Chris se levanto de su lugar y se aproximó a abrazar a su hermano y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, luego se volvió hacía Martin y le dedicó una gran sonrisa—también me alegro mucho por ti, Martin. Mi hermano seguro debe amarte demasiado. No dudes ni un minuto de su lealtad y cariño. Seguro serás muy feliz a su lado. Les deseo lo mejor, cuñado— dijo Chris colocando una mano sobre un hombro de Martin.

Martin se sintió un poco dubitativo pero también reconfortado por la buena aceptación de Chris, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—muchas gracias Chris, debo decir que me siento feliz porque lo hayan aceptado—dijo Martin sincero y tímido.

—muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Chris—expresó Richard alegre.

En ese momento su señor padre se levantó de su lugar, aún mantenía su semblante de suma seriedad en el rostro y eso realmente intimidó más a Martin. El rubio se sintió mucho más intimidado cuando se dio cuenta de que John se acercaba a él sin cambiar mucho la expresión ruda de su cara. Pero de pronto el padre de Richard posó una mano sobre los rubios cabellos de Martin y los revolvió un poco el pelo como si de un pequeño niño se tratase para finalmente sonreírle con bonanza.

—cuida mucho a mi hijo, Martin. Él merece ser feliz—le dijo el señor John.

El momento de tensión se rompió. Todo estaba bien ahora, esclarecido y aceptado. Entonces todos sonrieron y rieron.

Así la convivencia continuó durante un rato más, hasta que el crespúsculo culminó, dando paso a la bruma de la noche. Se despidieron de la familia y al salir de la casa Martin y Richard al fin subieron a su vehículo y se dirigieron a Londres para descansar, en su hogar, juntos, como querían estarlo para siempre.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Martin y Richard estaban aún dentro del carro dirigiéndose hacia Londres. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegaran al apartamento. Martin  estaba notablemente cansado, sentado en el asiento copiloto del auto, observando a menudo por la ventana el tráfico de los autos.

Había sido sin duda una tarde maravillosa. Ahora se sentía parte de la familia de Richard, el hombre que amaba. Sonreía al pensar en ello. Martin estaba feliz.

—¿lo ves, Martin? Todo salió genial. Ellos te han aceptado. Más que eso a ellos les has encantado—dijo Richard sonriendo mientras mantenía las manos al volante.

—sí, es verdad, eso debe ser porque soy persona “gustable” jaja aunque debo decir que sinceramente tuve mucho miedo de su rechazo. Sobre todo cuando comenzaron a hacer todos esos comentarios….ya sabes…—dijo Martin un poco cabizbajo al recordarlo.

—¿Te refieres a los comentarios acerca de que yo debería salir con mujeres? Vamos, eso ya no importa —Richard preguntó deteniendo el auto un momento por indicación del semáforo.

—sí, por eso. Fue algo que realmente me incomodó mucho. Pensé en ese momento que ellos tenía razón— explicó Martin soslayado, después de todo la duda sobre ese asunto seguía intrigándolo en cierta forma.

—oh Martin, no te sientas mal por ello. Como dije, ya no importa, ya pasó. Ellos no tenían la intención de herirte porque hasta ese momento ni siquiera se imaginaban que la persona a quien amo eres tú. Pero ahora lo saben, ya no les queda duda—dijo Richard tratando de animarlo.

—lo sé, pero aún así es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar, es decir, tu realmente quieres ser padre, lo leí en revistas, lo vi también en tv en alguna entrevista. Pero me había olvidado de ello. Creo que fui un egoísta sólo pensando en vivir una vida a tu lado—expresó Martin en tono serio. Richard dio un suspiro y frunció el ceño levemente mientras la luz del semáforo cambiaba. Puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

—Martin, sé qué es lo que tratas de decir pero….

—lo que trato de decir es que yo jamás podré darte esa familia, creo que está de más explicar el por qué—dijo Martin severo y suspiró también.

—Martin, eso no es lo que realmente me importa. Lo único que me importa es vivir una vida entera a tu lado. Así que no digas tonterías. Recuerda que yo te amo, solo a ti—expresó Richard sereno y volteando brevemente para sonreírle.

El rubio quedó conmovido por las palabras expresadas por Richard. ¿Él realmente estaría realmente dispuesto a sacrificar su anhelo de ser padre sólo por estar con él? Martin sentía que no lo merecía. No merecía que Richard le amase. La emoción de la declaración que había hecho Richard a sus padres, la emoción de escucharlo decir que renunciaba a todo sólo por él, el hecho de que deseara sólo vivir a su lado le hacían sentirse inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le carcomía el alma porque volvía a su mente el hecho de que seguía manteniendo grandes secretos ocultos a Richard, y sobretodo que le había sido infiel. Martin se sintió sumamente acongojado de nuevo.

—yo….te amo demasiado Richard pero…—expresó de pronto el rubio con voz trémula, cuidando de que no se quebrase. Richard pudo notar que Martin estaba conteniéndose el llanto. No quería que Martin se sintiese mal por una suposición como esa. Richard solo quería que Martin estuviera alegre y radiante por su compromiso.

—Martin, cariño, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso. De verdad lo único que quiero es que seas feliz—expresó Richard.

—gracias por todo Richard, gracias por dejarme amarte.

Richard estaba conduciendo por la ancha avenida, no podía permitirse voltear a ver la expresión de la cara de Martin al pronunciar tales palabras, pero esbozó una gran sonrisa para sí mismo. Si hubiera podido notarlo, habría visto como los ojos del rubio se volvían vidriosos y de no ser por el ruido del tránsito Richard hubiera sido capaz de escuchar las palabras casi inaudibles que el rubio pronunciaba “perdóname por todo”.

—no, gracias a ti por dejarme amarte —dijo Richard al fin.

Así continuaron transitando las concurridas avenidas hasta llegar al cálido hogar. Al bajar del vehículo caminaron tomados de las manos hasta la entrada del apartamento, casi olvidando aquel asunto.

Como era bastante tarde y el cansancio les hizo dormir casi de inmediato una vez que estuvieron dentro de su íntima habitación, durmiendo uno abrazado del otro sobre la suave cama.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella reunión familiar. El clima en la ciudad era demasiado bueno para salir a dar largos paseos juntos por el parque. A la mitad de esa semana, Richard pidió a Martin llevarlo a dar un paseo hacía las afueras de Londres. Richard no le había dicho cuál era el motivo para salir hacia ese lugar pues era una sorpresa. A Martin le divirtió la idea de ir a un lugar sorpresa. Martin amó la forma en que Richard casi le había suplicado que no le hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre el lugar. Richard le había casi suplicado de manera infantil, como si se tratase de un niño que ruega por un juguete.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de su edificio Richard abrió caballerosamente la portezuela de su coche para que Martin entrara dentro del vehículo.

Eran más de las 17:00 horas y subieron al carro. La brisa les soplaba en la cara, les alborotaba el cabello. Además ambos estaban vistiendo frescos atuendos de colores claros y usaban también unas gafas oscuras para cubrir sus ojos del fuerte viento.

—jaja estoy muy ansioso por saber que clase de sorpresa me tienes preparada con tanto misterio, Richie —dijo Martin risible mientras ajustaba la ventanilla del auto.

—jaja ya lo verás pronto, _my love,_ paciencia—respondió Richard con una gran sonrisa radiante esbozada en los labios.

Continuaron recorriendo el camino en el auto hasta que el vehículo comenzó a adentrarse a una zona un poco boscosa pero notablemente habitada. Pronto se divisó perfectamente que se trataba de un vecindario muy lindo y agradable a la vista con pintorescas casas grandes por todo alrededor.

—que lindo lugar, Rich. Nunca había venido por aquí. Parece un sitio muy tranquilo y amigable—expresó el rubio mientras sentía el viento que entraba por la abertura de la ventanilla chocar contra su cara. Al fondo el Sol comenzaba a bajar, pronto caería el anochecer.

—estaba seguro de que te encantaría el lugar, Mart—expresó Richard con un tono muy dulce en su voz.

—si, es hermoso. Pero considerando la hora no creo que me hayas traído para hacer un picnic jaja ¿o sí?—bromeó el rubio.

—oh no, nada de eso. Es algo mucho mejor, _kitten_ —dijo Richard sonriente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Richard detuviera su auto, frente a una casa grande que no se divisaba muy bien porque en su fachada estaba un muro empedrado. Richard bajó del vehículo y luego Martin también lo hizo, sin darle oportunidad a Richard para que le ayudase a abrir la puerta. Martin estaba extrañado pero entusiasmado. En cuanto Martin estuvo fuera del auto, Richard le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—es una sorpresa, Martin. No debes verla hasta que estemos ahí. Yo te avisaré—dijo Richard susurrando a su oído y con voz risueña.

—ja, oye…¿por qué tanto misterio? —dijo el rubio riendo y procurando caminar con cuidado para no tropezar.

—porque es algo realmente importante que quiero mostrarte y que quiero que recuerdes por siempre. Es algo muy, muy especial, _kitten_ —dijo Richard sensualmente cerca de su oído. Martin volvió a reír y no dijo nada más, sólo se dejó guiar por Richard caminando algunos pasos al frente.

—no abras los ojos aún, pequeño gatito—indicó Richard, mientras abría el zaguán de la entrada.

—okay, de acuerdo…—Martin rió bajito, aún con los ojos cerrados. Richard volvió a conducirlo por el umbral de la casa, a paso lento y un poco tambaleante. Martin se sentía cada vez más emocionado. Entonces al fin Richard le hizo detenerse.

—¿ya puedo abrirlos? —pregunto el rubio con gran sonrisa.

—nop, aún no los abras cariño—dijo Richard y tomó la mano de Martin entre la suya. En ese momento Martin sintió como un objeto frío estaba siendo puesto sobre su mano. Richard le estaba entregando unas llaves.

—ahora sí, abre los ojos, _my love_ — solicitó Richard al fin y Martin aún extrañado por esas llaves, abrió sus ojos poco a poco. De inmediato vio ante él una hermosa casa de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales y un hermoso y colorido jardín que le rodeaba.

—es tuya, _kitten_ —expresó Richard con un tono muy sexy en su voz. Martin estaba estupefacto y al mismo tiempo incrédulo. El rubio sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos invasivos dentro de su pecho. Se sentía demasiado alegre y maravillado por tan gran sorpresa.

—jaja ¿de…de qué hablas? —dijo el rubio riendo nervioso sin dejar de admirar la gran y bella casa.

—he comprado esta casa para ti, Martin. Quiero que vivamos aquí juntos. Oh que osado he sido, no te he preguntado primero…¿Me dejarías compartir mi vida contigo para siempre? —preguntó Richard mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con mirada dulce y tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos, esperando impaciente por su respuesta.

—oh Richard…—dijo el rubio dubitativo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar, mientras seguía encantado por la dulce y azulina mirada de Richard hacía sus grises ojos— estoy demasiado feliz por esto. ¡Me haces muy feliz! — en cuanto Martin terminó de expresar lo último Richard lo besó suavemente hasta unir sus labios contra los suyos tomando su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos.

—tú me haces mucho más feliz a mí, Mart…—dijo Richard dulcemente, aún sosteniendo el rostro de su amado rubio.

—pero, creo que no debiste gastar tanto dinero por mí—expresó Martin tímido y sonrojado.

—no importa el precio de lo material, lo único que quiero es tener un sitio que esté formado desde los cimientos sólo para ti y a para mi, para los dos juntos. Este será nuestro sitio especial, nuestro hogar.

—Oh Dios, te amo Richard—dijo el rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa y pronto echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard y se inclinó hacia arriba para abrazarse de él. Richard le devolvió el abrazo tomándolo de la cintura.

—yo te amo demasiado, me vuelves loco, Martin—dijo Richard tomando ahora las manos de Martin entre las suyas para besar suavemente los nudillos de sus manos—gracias por aparecer en mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora eres lo más preciado para mí—dijo Richard con voz suave. Martin se sonrojó más.

El cielo comenzaba a tonarse de un cálido color rojo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas.

—Martin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —habló Richard posando su azulina mirada de nuevo en los grises ojos de su rubio novio. Martin se sintió atónito de sobremanera ante tal declaración inesperada. No sabía cómo procesarlo en su mente. No sabía qué responderle. Y de pronto, se sintió incómodo porque todos sus sentimientos de culpa volvieron a turbar su mente, como una fugaz ráfaga de pensamientos sobre “aquello”. Sus sentimientos de culpa estaban carcomiendo su felicidad. Richard seguía mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, esperando por su respuesta.

—oh Richard…no sé que decir…yo—respondió Martin trémulo y notablemente nervioso. Richard fue comprensivo.

—Respóndeme con un sí, mi amor—expresó Richard y volvió a besar la mano de Martin para luego acariciar el dorso de su mano contra su mejilla, en un sutil roce. En ese momento Richard sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con cubierta de terciopelo negro la cual dentro contenía un hermoso anillo de oro que cautivó a Martin cuando Richard abrió la tapa de la cajita para mostrárselo. Entonces Richard lo sacó y con cuidado como si de un frágil cristal se tratase fue insertó el anillo en el dedo de Martin.

Martin seguía viendo las lindas acciones que Richard estaba teniendo con él y a la vez seguía también perturbado, afligido por aquello que le inquietaba sobremanera. Martin pensaba que lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado perfecto para ser real y sentía también que no se lo merecía. Pero también quería ser feliz a lado de Richard y decirle que le hacía inmensamente dichoso el hecho de que Richard le estuviera pidiendo aquello. Casarse significaría un gran e importante acontecimiento que realmente nunca antes consideró y que ahora tenía la certeza de desear hacer para permanecer por siempre al lado de la persona que más amaba.

—sí Richard, sí acepto—Martin dijo un poco temeroso, dubitativo por causa de sus inquietudes, pero inmensamente emocionado. Volvió a sonrojarse al expresar su aceptación. Richard amplió su sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo dulcemente, estaba demasiado feliz.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Richard volvió a unir sus labios con los de Martin suavemente. La noche cayó. Las estrellas asomaron sobre el firmamento. Ambos amantes se abrazaron fuertemente demostrando su inmenso cariño mutuo, felices de saber que pronto se consumaría como matrimonio.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Luego del recorrido por la carretera hasta llegar a su apartamento en Londres, Martin y Richard prepararon la cena juntos y la degustaron más tarde sobre la mesa, hablando sobre lo felices que estaban por vivir una nueva etapa, una etapa en la que se habían comprometido a vivir una vida futura juntos.

Luego de la cena miraron televisión durante algunas horas, acurrucados los dos juntos y abrazados el uno al otro sobre el sofá-cama de la sala, hasta que el cansancio los venció a ambos.

Después de unos días seguían todavía en Londres y no volverían a Nueva Zelanda sino hasta dentro de tres días más. Durante las mañanas usualmente asistían al gimnasio, Richard con mucha mayor frecuencia.

Esa era precisamente una mañana en la que Martin no se había sentido con suficiente energía como para ir a ejercitarse con Richard por lo que decidió quedarse en el apartamento. Este era el apartamento de Richard. Durante esos días ambos habían estando rolando sus estancias en los apartamentos de ambos. Algún día tocaba estar en el apartamento de Martin, al día siguiente tocaba estar en el apartamento de Richard.

El Sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana, iluminando parcialmente la habitación con sus rayos. Martin despertó y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el reloj sobre la pared que le indicaba que ya no era tan temprano.

Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, había sido otra maravillosa noche de sexo ardiente con su moreno amante. Martin se incorporó y se levantó. Se puso unos bóxers. Luego alcanzó una camisa de Richard que estaba sobre una silla cercana y se la puso. Adoraba percibir el masculino aroma de aquella camisa, olía como Richard, su Richard. Se sentía más cercano a él gracias a esa camisa. Se miró al espejo, le quedaba un poco grande, pero se sentía más sexy vestido con ella. Se sonrió a sí mismo. Estaba muy feliz.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa de felicidad se desdibujó de su cara, justo cuando se ajustaba un poco la camisa. Lo que pasó por su mente de pronto le abatió.

—¿cómo puedo estar tan feliz luego de lo que sucedió y que no he sido capaz de confesarle a Richard? — se reprendió a sí mismo y entonces se desvistió de la camisa. Sentía que ni siquiera merecía vestirse con ella, aunque fuera sólo como juego. Entonces se metió a la ducha.

Después de terminar de ducharse y aún vestido sólo con su bata unos fuertes brazos de pronto lo atrajeron hacia la cama con atrevimiento. Era Richard quien lo hizo sentarse en su regazo. Martin lo miró confundido y entonces Richard lo recostó hábilmente contra la cama y lo besó.

—oh dios, te amo, te amo demasiado mi Martin—dijo Richard efusivo luego de besarlo.

—maldición, Richard ¿no hagas eso! Jaja—respondió Martin riendo luego de que Richard comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Luego de nuevo Richard le volvió a besar en los labios. Martin le miró a los ojos tiernamente mientras acariciaba su barba y contemplaba su mirada.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Martin no había visto a Benedict, desde aquel tórrido encuentro que había culminado con un evento incómodo para él: aquel beso. Aunque ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? A decir verdad Benedict permanecía todo el tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos, tortuosos pensamientos por culpa de aquel indeseado incidente.

La tarde antes de volver a Nueva Zelanda Richard fue a atender algunos asuntos a algún sitio con un publicista y Martin salió a atender los suyos propios en otro lugar. El rubio tuvo que ir directo a las oficinas de BBC debido a que había tenido algunos documentos que revisar para dejar en orden algunas cosas antes de volver a Nueva Zelanda para filmar la película. Inevitablemente aquel día se encontró ahí con Benedict. De cualquier forma ya había intuido que algún día sucedería y aquel día al verlo decidió mantenerse firme. Ya desde hacía unos días que Benedict se había enterado que después de todo Martin no había regresado aún a Nueva Zelanda, por lo cual no fue una sorpresa para él verlo en aquellos pasillos.

Benedict divisó a Martin desde la recepción del lugar. El rubio pasó a cierta distancia lejos de Benedict y caminó hacia el elevador. Presuroso Benedict se dirigió rápidamente al mismo elevador con el fin de alcanzarlo. Al verlo venir, Martin ya estaba dentro del elevador por lo cual no pudo escabullirse de él. Lo cierto era que Martin ya le había visto desde hacía un rato a cierta distancia pero había estado tratando de evadirlo.

 Benedict logró entrar al elevador justo con él justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Martin no tuvo más remedio que teclear el número del piso a que ambos se dirigían. Curiosamente era el mismo.

—hola, Martin—dijo Benedict con voz suave, estando parado frente de él. La cercanía entre ambos era inevitable debido al estrecho espacio del elevador.

—hola, Ben. ¿Qué tal? —dijo el rubio secamente.

—hacía tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, y menos aquí en BBC—explicó Benedict vacilando un poco un pie mientras sus manos permanecían metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y mirando al rubio fijamente.

—ah, sí. Tienes razón. Pero bueno…no ha habido motivo para vernos ¿no crees?—dijo Martin hosco.

—y…¿cómo has estado? ¿qué tal va todo?—dijo Benedict acercándose un poco más al rubio, trataba de tener el mejor tacto posible.

—bien ¿y tú? —preguntó el rubio, él no parecía querer tener tacto hacia Benedict. En realidad Martin se sentía muy incómodo. Benedict lo sintió.

—bien, también. Oye, ¿aún no piensas volver a Nueva Zelanda? —preguntó Benedict al fin.

—mmh…sí. De hecho mañana al fin Richard y yo volveremos a Nueva Zelanda—respondió Martin intentando ser lo más cortés posible, después de todo a Martin no le gustaba tener un trato tan hostil con Benedict ni con nadie, no era  la suyo. Además en el fondo a pesar del coraje no podía disipar tan fácil el afecto que aún le guardaba. Benedict siempre fue alguien importante para él.

—oh, ¿en serio? Y supongo que vienes hoy a BBC para lo del contrato por Sherlock—dijo Benedict curioso y deseoso de romper el hielo.

—sí, de hecho. Asumo que también estás aquí para lo mismo ¿No es así?—dijo el rubio más amablemente pero en su cara se delataba cierta severidad. Sin querer hacerlo Martin cruzó los brazos.

—oh. ¡Sí! Es eso, tienes razón Martin. Steve me citó hoy para eso. Aunque él no mencionó que tú vendrías—dijo Benedict vacilante, un poco nervioso por causa de la expresión de Martin para con él.

—pero seguro tú sabías que yo aún seguía en Londres…—dijo Martin un poco más laxo.

—amm pues sí, ya me había enterado que seguías en Londres. Aunque debo decir que eso me ha mantenido extrañado pues vi cómo aquel día te dirigiste al aeropuerto y…—dijo Benedict un poco encogido de hombros.

—espera…¿acaso eso quiere decir que estás al pendiente de lo que hago? —dijo el rubio inevitablemente exaltado al escucharlo.

—sí Martin, siempre estoy al pendiente de lo que haces. Sabes bien por qué…porque yo te…—Benedict estaba siendo más directo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—Por favor Ben, ¡deja de ser tan cínico y sobretodo deja de acosarme! —espetó el rubio el rubio.

—pero yo no te acoso Martin. Solo estoy al pendiente porque a pesar de todo no me ha sido posible olvidarte y mucho menos después de aquello que sucedió—exclamó Benedict.

—ambos estábamos ebrios—dijo exaltado el rubio.

—¿entonces al fin te ha quedado claro que no fue mal intencionado? —espetó Benedict.

—no, lo que tengo claro es que tú actuaste bajo tus asquerosos instintos. Bien, no hay nada más que decir y aquí es el piso—el rubio se giró para al fin salir del elevador y estando unos pasos fuera sintió como Benedict lo detenía del brazo.

—Martin, por favor escucha yo…—Benedict le miró intensamente a los ojos y Martin se perdió en su penetrante y celeste mirada, pero simplemente no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño y sentirse terriblemente molesto e intimidado.

Justo antes de que el rubio le respondiera la voz familiar de Steven le detuvo al llamarlos.

—¡hola chicos, que bueno que han llegado juntos! —saludó Steven desde el pasillo a no más de dos metros de distancia.

Martin y Benedict no tuvieron más remedio que dejar la disputa para después y atender a lo que Steven les había citado. Tuvieron entonces que ser lo más discretos posible.

Un par de horas después de recibir las indicaciones de Steven, Martin extendió su mano para despedirse de él amablemente y salir presuroso del lugar, aunque durante todo el tiempo Steven pudo notar que Martin había estado actuando extrañamente acelerado.

—lo siento Steve pero mañana vuelvo a Nueva Zelanda y no he terminado de preparar algunas cosas—se excusó el rubio y al fin salió del lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Benedict le alcanzara en el primer piso, pese a todos los intentos de Martin por huir de él. Aunque a decir verdad el rubio se sentía estúpido huyendo de Benedict, pero sabía que se sentía mayormente deseoso de evitarlo.

—espera Martin. No quiero que te vayas a Nueva Zelanda sin despedirme de ti—expresó Benedict con serenidad. El rubio se detuvo y se paró frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

—sí. Tienes razón Ben. De hecho estaba pensando que seguir evitándote de esta forma, huyendo siempre de ti como un idiota se ha convertido en una estupidez. De hecho no tengo mucha prisa hoy así que si tienes un poco de tiempo disponible podríamos salir por ahí como en los viejos tiempos—dijo el rubio con un notable cambio en su semblante.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo…lo dices en serio? —sin más Benedict preguntó nervioso pero animoso. Le gustaba el cambio de actitud de Martin hacia él, aunque realmente era extraño e inesperado.

—bien, podríamos ir al centro comercial, hay diversas formas de entretenerse ahí, es decir aún tengo esta tarde libre—habló Martin más amigable. Benedict no cabía en su propio asombro. ¿Martin estaba aceptando ir con él tan fácil? Aunque le alegraba eso lo cierto es que también ese cambio no dejaba de causarle cierta desconfianza, quizá Martin estaba tramando algo.

—¿es en serio? Ya sabes…—musitó Benedict.

—ya deja ese tema por favor ¿okay? Debemos dejarlo en el pasado. No tiene caso volver a tocar el tema porque eso ya no tiene remedio. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo volver al pasado y evitar ‘eso’ y tampoco debería de seguir preocupándome por eso, te repito que me siento estúpido—dijo el rubio serio.

—es que en serio no lo puedo creer, es decir….—Benedict no terminó la frase al ver como Martin extendía su mano en señal de reconciliación.

—entonces ¿Qué dices? —dijo el rubio y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—oh…de acuerdo. Vayamos a tomar algo—respondió Benedict gustoso.

—oh no, nada de alcohol…—esta vez Martin volvió a ser un poco severo con él.

—vamos, no estoy sugiriendo alcohol. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría invitarte a un nuevo lugar, es un sitio familiar y sirven café y bebidas refrescantes— propuso Benedict.

A decir verdad la reconciliación le hacía sentir menos estresado a Martin. Quería confiar en Benedict. Quería dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz con Richard.

De esa forma él y Benedict se dirigieron hacia tal lugar y al llegar ordenaron algo ligero para comer. La charla no era muy amena, a pesar de la reconciliación todavía quedaba un poco de resentimiento y el hecho de saber que Benedict le amaba sexualmente y que habían estado juntos en la cama. No iba a ser fácil pero quizá merecía la pena intentarlo. Pensó Martin.

En ese momento en el celular de Martin llegó un mensaje de Richard

“Estaré un poco ocupado, lo siento _kitten_ , te veo en la noche. No sufras sin mi”  Al leerlo no pudo evitar sonreír lánguidamente.

—jaja ese cabrón siempre con sus mensajes tan ñoños—Martin no pudo evitar de comentar eso.

—supongo que se trata de Richard—habló Benedict.

—sí, al parecer no lo veré hasta la noche, estará ocupado—dijo el rubio y acto seguido dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—bueno, tal vez así tengas más tiempo para ir al teatro—propuso Benedict. En ese momento el rubio reaccionó ante algo que le pareció extraño.

—¿No te asombras por lo de Richard? Eso significa que sabías que él estaba aquí conmigo en Londres…—dijo bruscamente el rubio. Benedict se perturbó.

—oh sí, si lo sabía. El otro día lo vi en BBC también. Nos saludamos de hecho—dijo Benedict.

—de acuerdo. Prometo no volver a exaltarme—expresó Martin.

—bien Martin ¿entonces sí aceptas mi invitación para ir al teatro? —Benedict trató de esquivar el tema. Martin dudó un poco en responder pero finalmente aceptó.

—de acuerdo Ben, vamos—exclamó el rubio e intentó sonreír.

Benedict llamó al mesero y pagaron la cuenta. Salieron del lugar y fueron en el automóvil de Benedict hasta el otro lado de la ciudad donde se presentaba la función teatral que le había sugerido a Martin.

Durante el recorrido la charla se hizo amena hasta que llegaron al teatro. Benedict estaba siendo tan buen amigo como lo había sido siempre, además Martin estaba de muy buen humor debido a su compromiso con Richard, cosa que había pensado era mejor no revelar a Benedict por el momento.

Para cuando terminó la función de teatro cayó la noche y Benedict llevó amablemente a Martin hasta su casa.

La verdad a pesar de que habían pasado una buena tarde y no podía quejarse de ello, Martin seguía distante de Benedict, después de todo no era tan fácil olvidar aquel incidente. Pero en cambio Benedict no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el rubio, incluso aunque tuviese que ser de esta forma.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron hasta el piso de su vivienda. Todo había estado bastante bien. Richard había llamado a Martin hacia una hora y el rubio le había hecho saber que estaba con Benedict y que le llevaría a casa. Benedict no se había mostrado osado con Martin en ningún momento. Todo iba bien.

Al tocar el timbre de la vivienda Richard abrió la puerta y recibió a Martin efusivamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y saludó a Benedict. Ben le devolvió el saludo aunque internamente sintió morir de celos al ver a Martin abrazarse de Richard y besarlo. Quizá esos mismos celos fueron la causa de que toda la buena convivencia de esa tarde y el respeto que había guardado se fueran al caño. Los celos de Benedict provocaron que osara abrazar a Martin efusivamente con el pretexto de que al día siguiente partiría de nuevo a Nueva Zelanda.

—Nos vemos pronto, Martin—susurró Benedict al oído del rubio mientras le abrazaba desde la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo descaradamente al suyo. Richard lo notó y se sintió muy molesto por ello. Martin sintió el incómodo momento se volvía eterno, sintió que los brazos de Benedict eran pesados e invasivos, lo sintió mucho más cuando Benedict osó posar una mano casi sobre su trasero con un roce—oh Martin, voy a extrañarte tanto—El abrazo no terminaba. Hasta que Richard ligeramente le empujó, aunque trató de mantener la calma. Podría tratarse de un mal entendido.

—hey amigo, ha sido suficiente—espetó Richard sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño. Entonces Benedict dejó de abrazar a Martin y el rubio sólo se acomodó la ropa.

—err…está bien Benny, yo también te extrañaré. Bueno es tarde y mañana será un día agitado. Espero me disculpes—dijo el rubio.

—de acuerdo Martin. Me despido. ¡Buenas noches! Nos vemos Richard—dijo Benedict y se acercó a Richard para darle una palmada en la espalda. En ese momento parecía que la tensión se había disipado.

Benedict metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco.

—oh por cierto Martin…casi olvidaba devolverte lo que me diste a guardar—expresó Benedict con voz suave y notorio cinismo en sus palabras al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una tira de condones. Martin se sintió estúpidamente incómodo, Richard extrañado no contuvo su molestia y arrebató la tira de la mano de Benedict estrujándola con irritación.

—ya puedes largart…irte Ben. Estamos agradecidos por tu grata compañía. Hemos tenido suficiente—espetó Richard conteniéndose a sí mismo para no lanzarse sobre él. Debía ser tolerante. Una vez más creyó que podría tratarse de un mal entendido.

—no veo por qué el arrebato Richard, pero en fin. Buenas noches—Benedict se giró y sonrió maliciosamente de lado, una sonrisa que ni Richard ni Martin pudieron observar. Ben se dirigió hacia el elevador.

—vamos adentro, Martin—dijo Richard enojado haciendo entrar a Martin bruscamente dentro del apartamento. Martin no pronunció palabra alguna.

Realmente había sido un incómodo momento. Benedict había logrado su cometido.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin actualicé xD
> 
> No sé realmente por qué diablos tardé taaaanto en actualizar si este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho. Creo que han pasado varios meses desde que actualicé pero bueno aquí está y espero que disfruten al menos un poco :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me impulsan a seguir en serio!


	12. Ilusiones rotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una simple noche de sexo puede destrozar las más sublimes ilusiones

****

 

**Capítulo 12** **—ilusiones rotas**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard hizo entrar bruscamente a Martin dentro del apartamento. No había palabras, permanecía un silencio incómodo que se sentía eterno. El rostro de Richard denotaba una expresión de inclemencia con una mirada afilada dirigida hacia Martin. Su expresión se fruncía prominentemente. Estaba molesto. Martin sentía su pulso acelerarse, pocas veces veía a Richard en esa actitud agresiva. Ese era un lado que no conocía y no quería conocer. Richard siempre había sido sumamente tierno con él y un tipo tranquilo con los demás pero esta vez realmente parecía irritado. Richard no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente y luego de cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente de un azote, Richard dirigió a Martin contra la pared, acorralándolo con ambos brazos aún sin quitarle la penetrante mirada de encima.

—¿por qué diablos tienes que darle a guardar algo como eso a ese imbécil? —exclamó Richard al fin, mirando a Martin con severidad. En su voz resonaba un tono bastante rígido y violento. Martin podía sentir la respiración intranquila de Richard, producto de lo sucedido hacía unos minutos, producto del maldito sarcasmo irónico de Benedict.

—Yo no le di eso a Benedict, créeme que me cayó de sorpresa su estúpida broma—respondió Martin un poco nervioso pero siendo directo. En ese momento Martin soslayó la mirada y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Al notar esto, Richard logró serenarse un poco, no le gustaba ser duro con su rubio novio y más si era por culpa de la broma idiota de un tercero. Richard bajó los brazos para dejar de acorralarlo y cambió su semblante de severo por una afable sonrisa.

—Lo siento Martin. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos por un momento—Richard acarició la mejilla del rubio con suavidad—Es sólo que ese idiota me da muy mala espina y también me hace sentir celos. El tipo me exaspera, sobretodo cada vez que intenta tener afectos tan descarados hacia ti y lo peor es que es tan cínico que lo hace en mis narices—dijo Richard un poco más tranquilo, aunque aún siendo serio. Martin seguía un poco inquieto.

—Richard, en verdad no es mi afán provocar ese tipo de situaciones con él y menos para que tú las presencies y te molestes. Yo lo único que deseo es ser cordial con él pero…—explicó  Martin con voz trémula.

—ese tipo quiere algo contigo, lo sé, te quiere para él en una forma sexual. Casi lo grita el infeliz—Richard expresó apretando los puños. A pesar de que trataba de serenarse lo más posible lo cierto es que los celos y la aversión inmensa que sentía en ese momento le carcomían el alma.

Martin lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, apretando los labios en un intento por seguir callando la verdad a lo que Richard se refería pero entonces expresó.

—sí Richard, tienes razón, la verdad es que Benedict…—el rubio habló pausadamente dubitativo. Richard permanecía de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido e inquieto por escuchar a Martin pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿la verdad es que qué? —pregunto Richard de nuevo un poco severo.

—La verdad es que Ben…me confesó que está enamorado de mi—dijo Martin al fin soslayando la mirada de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso, Richard no pudo evitar golpear la pared con el puño cerrado.

—¿cuándo te dijo eso el infeliz? —espetó Richard.

—hace un par de semanas, después de su cumpleaños—respondió Martin.

La situación se volvió aún más incómoda y Martin no dijo más, prefirió esperar a que todo se calmara. Entonces Richard se acercó a él y volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared rodeándolo con ambos brazos. Martin se quedó estupefacto sin saber bien a bien que era lo que Richard estaba a punto de hacer hasta que de pronto sintió como sus labios se unían en un beso con los suyos mientras Richard tomaba su rostro delicadamente con ambas manos.

—ahora más que nunca no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, Martin. No quiero que nadie te aparte de mí—dijo Richard mirándolo tiernamente y luego volvió a besarlo.

—Richard…—dijo el rubio con un susurro perdiéndose en los azules ojos de Richard—yo sólo te amo a ti. Tampoco quiero que nada ni nadie me aparte de ti, cuando al fin soy inmensamente feliz…a tu lado—al terminar de pronunciar esto el rubio se abalanzó sobre Richard y se abrazó de él fuertemente.

—Haré que a Benedict le quede perfectamente claro que tú eres mío—dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a Martin más fuerte hacia su cuerpo.

—Richard, yo ya le he dicho a Benedict que no puede existir nada entre nosotros porque yo sólo te amo a ti—dijo el rubio aún en los brazos de su novio.

—Pues parece que no lo ha entendido, quizá necesita algunos puñetazos en la cara para que le quede bien claro—expresó Richard un poco desafiante pero aún estrechando a Martin entre sus brazos.

—mmh no quiero problemas Richard, no quiero que haya guerra entre ustedes. Lo único que quiero es que tú y yo seamos felices juntos ¿okay?—dijo Martin mirando de nuevo los azules ojos de su novio y acariciando gentilmente su oscuro cabello.

—no se trata de hacer guerra con él pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar sus idioteces por eso le dejaré claro que no voy a permitir que se meta en nuestras vidas ni que se acerque a ti de forma tan osada sólo porque le gustas—expresó Richard y entonces comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello de Martin con sutileza.

—por favor Richard, no quiero que pelees con él. Confía en que todo estará bien—Martin continuó hablando con suavidad y temple en sus palabras.

—Yo confío en que todo estará bien porque yo jamás podría desconfiar de ti, mi amor— Richard acarició la mejilla de Martin mientras también contemplaba su dulce mirada— en quien no confío es en él. Nunca lo hice. Nunca confié en él y menos ahora que me has revelado eso.

Al escuchar a Richard decir esto, Martin no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal, una especie de sensación enmarañada parecía anudarse dentro de su garganta, y le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Dolía. Pero Martin decidió mantenerse firme. Siguió mirando a Richard a los ojos con entereza. La mirada de Richard se había vuelto suave de nuevo, tierna, dulce. Definitivamente Richard hablaba en serio cuando decía que jamás podría desconfiar de él y eso era lo más le dolía.

—oh Rich…te agradezco mucho que confíes en mi pero…

—lo hago Martin, lo hago ciegamente. Por eso sé que hace rato no debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y tener un comportamiento violento e inconsciente contigo porque tú tuviste el valor de confesarme el hecho de que era cierto lo que yo venía intuyendo desde hace tiempo, el hecho de que le gustas a Benedict.

—Richard ¿de verdad arremeterías contra él sí intentara propasarse conmigo? —dijo el rubio vacilante.

—Martin, si haciendo insinuaciones tan estúpidas como la de hace rato me sentí furioso no quiero ni imaginar lo que le haría a ese imbécil si se atreve a hacerte algo—expresó Richard con voz grave y claramente se le oía hablar muy en serio. Martin pensó por un momento que Richard casi trataba de decirle que incluso lo mataría. Martin tuvo miedo de sólo imaginar eso.

Entonces el rubio acercó su rostro al de Richard de nuevo y se levantó en puntas sobre sus pies para intentar besarlo. Richard le facilitó la acción inclinándose para probar sus labios.

—Nunca dejaré que él se propase conmigo Richard, lo prometo ¿okay?—dijo el rubio mientras seguía abrazado a su novio. Richard le sonrió, amaba la expresión ciertamente temerosa pero desafiante de Martin, se veía demasiado adorable y entonces acarició de nuevo su dorado cabello.

—gracias por hacerme sentir seguro de tu amor—dijo Richard con suavidad.

—no, gracias a ti por hacerme sentir seguro a tu lado Richard. Nunca nadie antes me había protegido tanto — el rubio sonrió

\--------------------------------------------------------

Luego del aparatoso momento y las dulces declaraciones que habían apaciguado el incidente del comportamiento sarcástico de Benedict, Richard y Martin fueron a su intimo dormitorio para estar juntos en la suave cama que tantas veces había sido sitio glorioso de sus más vívidas y ardientes noches de sexo intenso. Esta sería la última noche que estarían en Londres durante un largo tiempo pues temprano por la mañana abordarían el avión que les llevaría de regreso a Nueva Zelanda.

—ahhhhh—gemía con incremento Martin mientras fuertes embestidas invadían el interior de su ser. Un par de grandes manos masculinas se posaban sobre sus glúteos, acariciándolos con la misma frecuencia en que la penetración se deslizaba dentro. La posición de montar sobre el endurecido falo de su moreno amante le hacía sentir un éxtasis total pues lograba un delicioso alcance en su próstata.

—ahh Martin…eres tan estrecho…—Richard también gemía de excitación mientras seguía incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas. El tono de voz de Richard excitado volvía loco a Martin y eso mismo provocaba que apisonara mayormente su cadera hasta hacer un delicioso choque contra el masculino cuerpo del pelinegro.

Martin se inclinó para besar a Richard en los labios mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su ancho pecho, idolatraba frotar esos anchos y bien ejercitados pectorales masculinos. Era aún más delicioso hacerlo mientras la fuerte erección de su bronceado amante seguía deslizándose dentro de él.

—ahh _kitten_ eres tan ardiente, un gatito travieso—decía Richard en un susurro extasiado, aunque su voz jamás dejaba de sonar demasiado imponente. Esa voz fuerte de hombre. Entonces comenzó a estrujar más fuertemente los glúteos de su rubio amante, casi como si desease que de esa manera la unión de sus cuerpos copulando fuera más intensa.

—ahhh Richard, estás enorme—decía el rubio entre gemidos mientras el vaivén de la penetración seguía deliciosamente uniendo sus cuerpos.

—oh Martin te amo tanto, quiero amarte con todas mis fuerzas esta noche, como si no el tiempo para seguir haciéndolo se me estuviera terminando—musitó Richard gimiente.

El sexo desenfrenado continuó maravillosamente hasta que Martin se corrió sobre el torso de Richard y luego sintió la semilla de su amante verterse dentro de él en una cálida explosión de éxtasis.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

—sal de una maldita vez, cabrón—se dijo Richard a sí mismo, refunfuñando entre dientes mientras esperaba en frente de la puerta de la vivienda de Benedict. Había estado tocando el timbre insistentemente durante un par de minutos lo cual le perecía una eternidad. No estaba nada dispuesto a tener que esperar, ni mucho menos a ser ignorado por Ben.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Benedict acudiera personalmente a abrir la puerta aunque antes de hacerlo divisó por el rabillo del ojo que se trataba de Richard y que por la expresión de su rostro no venía en son de paz, no era una visita cordial. Pero Ben abrió la puerta sin vacilar.

—buenos días Rich…—dijo Benedict sin terminar la oración pues fue interrumpido abruptamente por Richard quien resolvió pararse justo frente a él con mirada desafiante.

—Ben…escucha, ya me enteré que te gusta Martin y sé que por eso has estado insinuando estúpidas bromas sexuales hacía él, has estado hostigándolo, intentas propasarte aún sabiendo que él no tiene el menor interés en ti y que además es mi novio…—espetó Richard con brusquedad.

—oh Richard…yo—Benedict intentó devolverle la austeridad, después de todo le parecía muy molesto que Richard se presentara de esa forma justo fuera de su casa para reclamarle tales cosas. Además la presencia de Richard no le era nada grata, le tenía celos, terribles celos que desencadenaban su aversión y su fastidio y era peor el hecho que le recalcara que Martin era suyo y no de él. Benedict no podía ni quería actuar más con hipocresía.

—yo siempre supe cuales eran tus verdaderas intensiones, idiota—dijo Richard molesto.

—es verdad Richard, a mí siempre me gustó Martin. Yo lo conocí primero y todo iba bien hasta que apareciste tú con tus estúpidos músculos y tu porte de macho imbécil para joderlo todo—dijo Benedict con enfado y desafío. No le importaba en ese momento la posibilidad de iniciar una riña con Richard, incluso si tuviera que terminar en golpes.

—Pues me importa una mierda si tú lo conociste primero, el hecho es que Martin es mío y eso no lo puedes remediar—expresó Richard irritado.

—por favor Richard, no es como si tú fueras el primero ni el último hombre en la vida de Martin. Deja de ser tan malditamente soberbio solo porque ahora Martin está contigo, mañana quizá no amanezca en tu cama, quizá amanezca en la cama de alguien más, como…la mía—Benedict se atrevió a exclamar con gran sarcasmo mientras se relamía los labios.

Richard se sintió furioso ante tales palabras de Benedict y no se resistió más a jalarlo violentamente del cuello y aventarlo contra la pared. Inmediatamente luego de eso Richard le confesó acerca del compromiso.

—escucha Ben, desde ahora te digo y espero que te quede perfectamente claro que Martin y yo nos casaremos pronto. Él y yo ya hemos acordado el compromiso y la boda así que te lo digo de la manera más atenta y humana posible que ahora mismo puedo tener para contigo ¡deja a Martin en paz! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Deja de interferir en nuestras vidas! Si no quieres que yo destroce tu linda cara y tumbe cada uno de tus lindos dientes—espetó Richard grandemente irascible mientras seguía manteniendo a Benedict colisionado contra la pared.

Al enterarse que Martin y Richard se habían comprometido Benedict se quedó sin palabras un instante, momento durante el cual Richard decidió soltarlo e irse de ahí sin decir más. Richard subió a su carro y salió hacia la avenida mientras Benedict se incorporaba y sacudía sus ropas con cierta torpeza luego del violento arremetimiento que Richard había tenido hacía él.

—¿De verdad van a casarse? Maldito Richard—se dijo a sí mismo y en un arrebato de furia golpeó la pared con un puño cerrado.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Transcurridas unas horas después, la pareja se dio prisa para ir al aeropuerto. Habían dejado todo en perfecto orden y sus maletas estaban perfectamente hechas desde hacía un día.

—okay Martin, love, al fin nos vamos. No estaremos aquí en Londres en mucho tiempo—dijo Richard echando un último vistazo a la casa.

—pero a pesar de eso tú y yo estaremos juntos y eso es lo importante, Rich—dijo el rubio y entonces tomó una mano de Richard para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos con sutileza.

—si _kitten_ , tienes toda la razón—Richard hablando suave tomó la mano de Martin y la levantó a la altura de sus labios para besarla—en cualquier parte del mundo yo te amaré. El rubio se sonrojó.

Llamaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el aeropuerto y ahí se dirigieron hacia el área donde tomarían su vuelo.

Al llegar al área de equipaje y entregar las maletas, Richard y Martin no pudieron notar que Benedict estaba ahí también, espiándolos mientras esperaban para tomar su vuelo. Aunque Benedict se encontraba a cierta distancia, ocultándose de alguna manera en algún lado. Benedict no quería hacerles saber que estaba ahí pero quería asegurarse de una vez que lo que Richard le había dicho era cierto. Algún movimiento podría hacérselo comprobar. Y entonces sucedió, Benedict divisó el anillo de oro que Martin llevaba puesto en la mano. Sin duda era cierto que él y Richard contraerían matrimonio en un futuro.

Asegurarse de eso le hizo sentir un derrumbe interno dentro de pecho, miles de sentimientos oprimieron de pronto su corazón. Pero debía mantenerse firme. Benedict decidió retirarse del lugar sin delatar su presencia.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Al fin llegaron a Nueva Zelanda y en el set de filmación los recibieron muy bien, con cálidos saludos. Habían pasado tres semanas desde su partida y no podían retrasar más la producción del filme por lo que tuvieron que comenzar a rodar las escenas lo más pronto posible.

Pero ciertamente el cumpleaños de Richard sería pronto y Martin deseaba celebrarle su cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible. Todo sería mucho mejor si fuera una sorpresa.

Durante sus horas libres Martin estuvo organizando la fiesta que le daría a Richard para celebrar sus 41 años. Lo hacía con suma devoción y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que sonreía en demasía mientras estaba escogiendo cautelosamente cada uno de los detalles de la fiesta. Algunos de sus amigos lo habían ayudado con ello, Aidan y Dean habían estado acompañando a Martin a hacer las respectivas compras.

Justo un día antes del cumpleaños de Richard, fue un día de trabajo pesado que se prolongó durante bastantes horas. Habían tenido que filmar en exteriores en lo alto de la montaña, viajando en helicóptero para poder llegar a ellas. Habían tenido también que repetir varias veces algunas de las intrépidas escenas pues Peter así se los había solicitado hasta quedar satisfecho con las tomas.

Martin solo veía y admiraba la gran fortaleza de Richard y sus compañeros, era realmente admirable y asombroso verlos repetir tanto esas escenas tan agotadoras vistiendo esos trajes tan pesados. Por ese motivo no se quejaba de tener que usar esos pies falsos y pesados.

Al fin tomaron un descanso y durante ese lapso Martin se acercó a Richard para reconfortarlo y darle a beber un poco de agua y secar de su frente del sudor. Lo hizo antes de que la maquillista se acercase a retocarlo. Richard también aprovechó la breve ausencia de la maquillista para robar de los labios de Martin un beso, que había estado deseando desde la mañana.

Era bello verlos tener ese tipo de acciones afectuosas porque no sólo era algo que se divisaba en su vida real sino también en la pantalla, encarnando sus personajes de Thorin y Bilbo.

—Thorin y Bilbo realmente están enamorados—decía Aidan a Dean entre alegres suspiros al ver la escena.

Sin embargo a esas alturas su relación no era algo abierto todavía, a pesar de todo Richard y Martin seguían manteniendo la cautela de llevar su relación discretamente y no mostrarse así de afectuosos ante quienes no sabían la verdad.

—Bueno señor saqueador, debo volver a rodar la escena—dijo Richard con voz suave.

—lo entiendo Thorin, anda ve y resiste un poco más que ya falta poco para que termine tu ardua jornada—dijo Martin animoso y ataviado con su vestimenta azul y figuradamente raída de hobbit.

Richard sonrió y volvió a la filmación.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Al fin terminó el trabajo, era el momento para retornar a sus estancias de descanso y relajarse un poco. Luego de despedirse de Peter y los demás Martin y Richard se fueron juntos hasta el departamento que ahora les había sido asignado temporalmente por la producción. Caminaron sobre la acera de las calles tomados de las manos. Richard estaba notablemente cansado, mucho más de lo que estaba Martin. Richard casi había olvidado que sería su cumpleaños. Al parecer prefería guardar el resto de las energías que le sobraban para seguir al tanto de su rubio novio.

Luego de entrar a la casa y tomar una ducha caliente, Martin preparó una cena especial para Richard y encendió un par de velas rojas en el centro de la mesa.

—oh, esto luce tan delicioso. Muchas gracias por consentirme, hobbit—expresó Richard en tono infantil y entonces se sentó a la mesa. Su cabello aún estaba humedecido.

—feliz cumpleaños Richie—exclamó Martin al fin, luego de que terminaron de degustar la cena y justo cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar la media noche.

—oh Martin, eres tan dulce, muchas gracias—dijo Richard alegre y entonces el rubio se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo. Richard estaba contento y sumamente agradecido.

—Oficialmente es tu cumpleaños, felices 41 años de vida, mi amor—dijo Martin con júbilo y con una dulce entonación en sus palabras. Richard le sonrió ampliamente. Entonces Martin comenzó a cantarle ‘feliz cumpleaños’ y Richard quedó maravillado. Siempre había amado escuchar la dulce y melodiosa voz de Martin al interpretar canciones pero hasta ahora el rubio no había cantado para él. Era algo de lo que ambos se estaban dando cuenta en ese preciso momento.

Richard lo estrujó en sus brazos con efusividad cuando Martin terminó de cantar. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

—muchas gracias por todo esto, Martin mi amor—dijo Richard sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y acto seguido volvió a besarlo efusivamente.

Bueno amor si no estás demasiado cansado para eso, quisiera darte la otra parte de tu regalo en el dormitorio—dijo el rubio sonriéndole coquetamente y pronunciando lo último en un dócil susurro.

—oh gatito travieso, incluso aunque esté demasiado cansado no quiero perderme ese regalo por nada del mundo—dijo Richard y entonces dirigió su boca al cuello de Martin para comenzar a besarlo y a hacerle pequeños mordiscos al tiempo que Martin acariciaba el oscuro cabello de su cabeza.

—de acuerdo Richie, entonces espérame aquí un momento hasta que yo te llame ¿okay?—dijo el rubio en tono sexy, separándose lentamente de los brazos de Richard.

\--------------------------------------------------------

—Ya puedes entrar mi amor—dijo Martin desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación mientras Richard había estado esperándolo con impaciencia en la sala de estar. Richard obedeció al rubio y se dirigió a la habitación, sonriendo de lado a lado, deseoso ya de estar con Martin, imaginando la noche que estaban a punto de tener juntos. Llegó y abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta. Al entrar a la habitación divisó a Martin estando de pie justo al pie de la cama, mirándolo de frente, aparentemente desnudo pero cubierto solo con una bata de tela delgada semi abierta del pecho. Era demasiado sublime ver a Martin así para él y la media luz que iluminaba el dormitorio lo hacía lucir mucho más sexy. La bata se le ceñía al cuerpo y a trasluz la transparencia de la tela resultaba sumamente fascinante. Richard le sonrió maliciosamente y entró por completo a la habitación. Martin también le sonrió pícaramente mientras mostraba un poco de su lengua al relamerse los labios sexymente. Richard se relamió los labios también y se acercó a él al fin para tomarlo entre sus brazos y comenzar a succionar su cuello con frenesí. Martin sólo se dejó llevar por él. La intensidad con la que Richard succionaba la piel de su cuello le excitaba sobremanera. Además sentir como las grandes manos de Richard comenzaban a manosear sus muslos le provocó comenzar a endurecerse. Richard pudo sentir eso al friccionar el cuerpo de Martin contra el suyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Richard dirigiera a Martin hasta la cama y comenzara directamente a palpar su pene, acariciándolo oscilatoriamente. Volvió a besar el rubio en la boca, en un profundo encuentro de sus lenguas, sin dejar de masturbarlo, haciendo que las caricias se volvieran cada vez más obscenas e intensas. Martin se aferraba a su espalda, acariciaba sus brazos, toqueteaba sus fuertes bíceps. Luego el rubio condujo una de sus manos hacía la hombría del moreno y comenzó a tirar de su miembro viril el cual ya se encontraba bastante endurecido en una gruesa erección. Era delicioso para ambos besarse con desenfreno mientras se masturbaban mutuamente. Sentir el contacto de sus labios entre húmedos besos al mismo tiempo que sus manos estiraban la piel de sus miembros rígidos.

—ahh—gemía cada vez más el rubio por el álgido placer que estaba experimentando cada vez que Richard estrujaba con mayor fuerza su miembro. Podía sentir como la gran mano de Richard sujetaba y tiraba su pene y esa era una sensación extraordinaria.

—te amo mi gatito rubio—gemía Richard junto a su oído mientras acercaba su boca jadeante a la tersa blanca piel de su cara.

Martin también seguía toqueteando el miembro de Richard, estiraba en vaivén la piel del órgano sexual, estaba deseando ya tenerlo dentro, le extasiaba demasiado pensar en todas las veces en que Richard le había penetrado con él, en todas las veces que ese gran falo había estado dentro de él en conjunción de sus cuerpos desnudos. Richard cesó de masturbarlo por un momento y se incorporó para poder besarlo mejor. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar el rostro de Martin extasiado, jadeante bajo su cuerpo, jadeante sólo para él, excitado en su cama desnudo en las primeras horas de su cumpleaños, amándose en esa región del mundo. Siguió contemplando el rostro de Martin apenas iluminado por la lámpara nocturna que estaba sobre el buró, admirando el brillo de sus ojos que le devolvían una lujuriosa mirada, admirando como el dorado cabello de su novio lucía maravilloso aún si estaba despeinado y aplastado sobre la almohada. Martin le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla. Richard también le sonreía con dulzura. Y sus miembros endurecidos se frotaban deliciosamente entre sí. La sensación era demasiado deliciosa.

Richard volvió a besar a su rubio amante y entonces alcanzó un envase de lubricante y embadurnó su pene duro con un poco de ese gel. Casi al mismo tiempo que Richard hizo eso, Martin abrió más sus piernas y esperó impaciente para que Richard se introdujera dentro de él, incluso sin dilatación previa.

Richard colocó su glande lubricado en la entrada del rubio, apenas rozándolo, no quería penetrarlo de forma tan abrupta. Pero Martin llevó su propia mano hacia el miembro de su novio y lo insertó dentro de él empujando sus glúteos para culminar la penetración.

—ahhhh—gritó el rubio al sentir el miembro dentro, deslizándose hasta la profundidad de su ser y se abrazó más fuertemente a la espalda de Richard, aferrando sus dedos a la piel del moreno, cerrando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Richard mientras Richard lo abrazaba por la cintura y succionaba su cuello de nuevo. No mucho tiempo después comenzaron las embestidas que se intensificaban con cada movimiento pélvico. Martin ahogó su siguiente grito mordisqueando el hombro de Richard.

—ahh Martin, eres tan maravilloso. Me enloquece sentirme dentro de ti—decía Richard al rubio jadeante y en un ronco susurro de éxtasis al  mismo tiempo que seguía embistiendo con potencia dentro de él.

—y a mí me vuelve loco sentirte dentro, mi amor—respondía Martin musitando y con voz entrecortada debido a la dificultosa respiración que le causaba sentir la invasión de la penetración entrando y saliendo. Martin se sonrojó sobremanera al expresar aquello pero estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Cada vez que le tenía dentro Martin sentía como si una leve corriente eléctrica se desplazara por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación deliciosamente excitante que enervaba todos sus sentidos.

Richard volvió a besarlo despacio hasta que el beso se profundizaba de nuevo en el encuentro de sus lenguas.

—Ahhh Rich…—gritaba Martin de placer. Justo a su costado estaba un gran espejo colgado en la pared. A ambos les excitaba en demasía mirarse a sí mismos reflejados mientras tenían sexo duro.

—ahh si, Dios, ahh—los gritos continuaron llenando la habitación hasta que terminaron el acto de lujuria en fluidos compartidos.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Richard estaba completamente feliz de tener a su rubio novio a su lado y de haber pasado una noche maravillosa llena de sexo intenso. Jamás podría cansar de hacer el amor con él, jamás podría cansarse de sus exquisitos besos, de tocar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, jamás podría cansarse de tenerlo entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su presencia a toda hora del día, de admirar su hermosa cabellera rubia. Martin lo hacía sentirse absolutamente feliz con su buen humor y las ocurrencias que tenía con él y los demás compañeros a lo largo de todo el día. Martin era perfecto. Eso pensaba Richard. Martin era su sueño cumplido y no quería despertar de ello nunca.

Estaban ambos amantes en la cama, exhaustos no sólo por la apasionada noche de lujuria sino también por el arduo trabajo que habían tenido que cumplir el día anterior. Pero ni siquiera todo el agotamiento les había podido impedir que se amaran son desenfreno esa noche maravillosa de agosto, en las primeras horas del cumpleaños de Richard. No podía tener mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Nada podía ser más perfecto para celebrar su vida, una vida que ahora sentía plena por compartirla con su rubio prometido del cual se estaba enamorando cada día más. Estaban sobre la cama, desnudos bajos las delgadas sábanas, Martin estaba ya durmiendo mientras se abrazaba del pecho de Richard. Richard acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, acariciaba algunos mechones dorados entre sus falanges. Richard se acercó para besar su frente con ternura.

—mi amor, mi Martin—susurraba Richard dulcemente, aún si Martin no pudiera escucharlo debido a su profundo su profundo sueño—muchas gracias por estar en mi vida y sobretodo muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz en mi cumpleaños, _kitten_. Richard volvió a besar la frente del rubio.

Richard al fin se quedó dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Richard despertó notó de inmediato una mirada dulce contemplándolo. Era Martin quien le miraba con ternura y con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—Buenos días cumpleañero—masculló el rubio con coquetería y acercó su mano para acariciar el oscuro cabello de Richard.

—Buenos días pequeño _kitten_ —respondió Richard devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa—que hermosamente dorado luce tu cabello esta mañana, _my love_ —entonces el moreno se incorporó para sentarse. Martin le sonrió de  nuevo y luego Richard se acercó a él para besarlo—aunque lo cierto es que tu cabello está todo despeinado, apuntando a todas direcciones—Richard rió divertido.

—aún así soy demasiado cool—bromeó Martin y luego se levantó de la cama y se vistió con un bóxer que estaba sobre una silla.  Richard admiró su silueta desnuda.

Luego de ducharse juntos y alistarse, Richard fue nuevamente sorprendido por Martin al prepararle el desayuno.

—oh, se ve delicioso, Martin, de verdad te agradezco mucho que estés consintiéndome tanto. Eres tan genial—dijo Richard alegre y se sentó a la mesa para degustar los deliciosos waffles servidos con chocolate y frutilla roja encima, que su rubio dulce novio le había preparado.

—espero que te gusten amor. Aunque esto es sólo un poco de lo que quiero hacer por ti, Richie—dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Richard por la espalda.

—eres maravilloso Martin. Todo lo que venga de ti es maravilloso—expresó Richard sonriente mientras tomaba un trozo del waffle.

—aún me quedan varias horas para seguir consintiéndote por tu cumpleaños, Rich, aunque a decir verdad sabes que yo quiero consentirte por siempre. Además lo que yo he hecho no se compara ni un poco con todo lo que tú has hecho por mí—dijo Martin sentándose también a la mesa. Richard le sonrió.

Luego de degustar el desayuno ambos hombres salieron rumbo a los estudios de filmación. Durante el camino fueron tomados de las manos como el par de enamorados que eran.

Al llegar a los estudios gran parte del cast dio una cálida felicitación a Richard por su cumpleaños y le celebraron un rato con un gran pastel. Sus compañeros le dieron un gran abrazo y luego tuvieron una convivencia amena y grata disfrutando del delicioso postre.

—¿estás feliz Richie? —preguntó Martin sonriente y tomando brevemente su mano.

—mucho Marty, demasiado. No podría tener mejor cumpleaños que este—respondió Richard y se acercó a Martin para robarle un fugaz beso que los demás no pudieron notar.

Pero a pesar del momento debían volver al trabajo y tuvieron entonces que ir con los maquillistas para que les prepararan sus respectivas caracterizaciones.

—Está muy feliz el día de hoy señor Armitage, luce radiante, demasiado sonriente—le decía una de las maquillistas mientras terminaba de colocarle algunas plastas de látex.

—soy inmensamente feliz—respondió Richard risueño.

—seguro es por causa de su cumpleaños.

—eso y también por causa del amor, el amor de mi vida.

—oh, es maravilloso que esté enamorado.

—sí, gracias y lo más maravilloso es que soy totalmente correspondido y que jamás podría dudar de ello.

Al fin filmaron algunas escenas en los foros y así transcurrieron varias horas hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa.

—Mr. Baggins—habló Richard cuando se acercó a Martin durante un corto descanso—lamento que debas quedarte un rato más a filmar unas escenas, y lamento dejarte solo mientras tanto pero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. Pero prometo pasar por ti en un par de horas en cuanto termines ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Richard con un tono muy dulce en su voz. Ya se había quitado el disfraz de Thorin encima pero Martin por obvias razones seguía caracterizado como Bilbo.

—no hay problema Richie. Anda ve a hacer esas compras, mientras tanto yo seguiré aquí y te esperaré cuando termine—Martin le sonrió y tomó su mano brevemente.

—te amo mi hobbit—expresó Richard acariciando su mejilla. Martin se sonrojó.

—ya lo sabes, este hobbit ama demasiado a Richard.

—volveré por ti, amor.

Richard se despidió de sus compañeros no sin antes dar a Martin un profundo beso apasionado.

Se dirigió al centro comercial donde haría dichas compras. Había transcurrido apenas una hora y era buen tiempo para volver por Martin y luego volver a casa juntos. En realidad había comprado también algo para Martin, un disco de soul que el rubio había deseado tener desde hacía tiempo pero que no había podido encontrar hasta que Richard logró la manera de pedirlo por encargo en una prestigiada tienda.

La noche había caído, Richard estaba caminando por las calles que no estaban muy concurridas. Miraba continuamente hacia el cielo, tan oscuro pero bellamente estrellado que le hacía recordar lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Sostenía el disco de soul entre sus manos, imaginando la hermosa sonrisa que Martin esbozaría en su cara al verlo, imaginando lo feliz que el rubio se sentiría al tener el disco entre sus  manos e imaginando como entonces Martin echaría sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard para abrazarlo fuertemente en agradecimiento.

Justo cuando Richard estaba a punto de guardar el disco en su mochila, una voz proveniente desde detrás de él le hizo detenerse.

—buenas noches Richard—dijo la voz que sonaba profunda y ligeramente cavernosa. Pero sin duda era una voz reconocible, completamente familiar. Richard volteó en busca de la persona que le estaba llamado.

—¿Ben?¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, en Nueva Zelanda? —cuestionó Richard completamente extrañado y estupefacto al notar que el mismo Benedict en persona estaba parado justo a un par de metros de distancia, aunque lo cierto es que una malla de alambre los separaba.

Benedict permanecía inmutable ante el asombro de Richard, con una rigurosa expresión seria en su rostro, vistiendo una larga gabardina negra en la cual tenía introducidas ambas manos dentro sus bolsillos laterales.

—feliz cumpleaños, Richard. ¿Qué tal estuvo la celebración? —expresó Benedict secamente, sin cambiar la expresión seria de su cara. Richard aún extrañado frunció el ceño.

—Aún no has explicado cómo es que estás en Nueva Zelanda, así de pronto—dijo Richard inexorable.

—tú tampoco me has respondido qué tal estuvo la celebración de hoy. ¿Martin te dio una buena noche? —dijo Benedict acercándose un poco más, esta vez cambiando su rostro serio por uno más cordial, despreocupado e incluso ligeramente burlesco.

—eso no es de tu incumbencia—Richard respondió con cierta molestia.

—oh respondiendo a tu pregunta…—Benedict comenzó a vacilar un poco—pues es precisamente por Martin porque estoy ahora mismo aquí ¿No es sorprendente? Jaja te digo me gusta tanto que vine desde tan lejos sólo por él—dijo Benedict con sarcasmo. Richard comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Deja a Martin en paz, maldito imbécil—dijo Richard molesto refunfuñando.

—oh Martin sabe como celebrar bien los cumpleaños ¿no es así? Ya sabes, desnudo vistiendo solo con una bata, mientras su deliciosa erección se percibe debajo de la tela—Benedict se relamió los labios al expresar eso.

—¿Qué mierda estás….?—Richard no se explicaba cómo era que Benedict había adivinado eso. Comenzó a inquietarse demasiado.

—y lo mejor de todo es la forma en la que se mueve cuando lo estás follando—dijo Benedict con gran cinismo y sonriendo de lado a lado. En ese momento Richard no se contuvo más y se lanzó contra la malla, hubiera querido golpearlo en la cara en ese mismo instante. Benedict había llegado al punto álgido del cinismo. Los ojos de Richard centellaban de rabia. Benedict río al ver como Richard no podía golpearlo debido a la entrometida malla de alambre.

—Richard. La verdad es que vine a Nueva Zelanda con el propósito de hacer el amor con Martin. Ya sabes lo difícil que es abstenerse de tener sexo duro con él—dijo Benedict con gran cinismo, inmutable en su sonrisa maligna.

—calla de una maldita vez, bastardo—exclamó Richard en voz alta furioso.

—no pasa un minuto sin que desee darle por detrás a Martin en esos ávidos momentos llenos de lujuria—decía Benedict con voz susurrante, mofándose de que Richard no podía tocarlo. Realmente estaba disfrutando sobremanera ver como Richard se enfurecía gradualmente y cómo era incapaz de ponerle una mano encima. Benedict había sido precavido con eso, la malla era bastante alta.

Richard comenzaba a sentir que la sangre le hervía.

—Eres un maldito enfermo depravado y te voy a romper la cara en cuanto te alcance, malnacido—expresó Richard furioso señalándolo con el dedo índice. Justo en ese momento Richard estuvo a punto de trepar sobre la malla para alcanzar a Benedict, sin importarle lo alta que estuviera o lo dificultoso que fuera treparla, pero el hecho de que Benedict seguía hablando le detuvo un instante.

—hey Richard, ¿sabes que es lo que más me encanta de Martin? Esa sexy marca de nacimiento que tiene en el muslo. Lo más delicioso es lamerle esa pequeña marca mientras preparo su entrada con mis dedos ensalivados antes de follarlo. Ja, aunque a veces es tan salvaje que le gusta que se la meta de una sola vez—En ese momento Benedict le mostró una foto de Martin desnudo que hacía unos segundos había sacado del bolsillo de su gabardina. Richard quedó petrificado. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, la ira estaba a punto de hacerle estallar y al mismo tiempo sentía un gran sentimiento que dolía aprisionar su pecho. Era Martin, sin duda era Martin y en la foto se mostraba al rubio con las piernas abiertas y una erección destacada apuntando hacia arriba con un glande humedecido de un fluido blancuzco y en la foto se notaba perfectamente la marca de nacimiento a la que Benedict se refería. Podría tratarse de un fotomontaje pero sin duda Richard conocía perfectamente aquella marca, y aquel cuerpo desnudo.

—n-no….¡NO! —fue lo único que Richard atinó a exclamar en ese momento. Estaba cerrando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, casi pudo sentir como si los tendones de sus nudillos se hicieran añicos por el esfuerzo y sus dientes chirriaban por contener la ira y en sus ojos algunas lágrimas cristalizaban sus conjuntivas.

—¿ves a lo que me refería Richard? Te dije que dejaras de ser tan malditamente soberbio. Martin no sólo se dedica a calentar tu cama y tus deseos. Martin es un gatito travieso, ardiente y sobretodo estrecho, bastante…está apretadito, tal vez será por qué no lo has estrenado tan bien—dijo Benedict esta vez sin contenerse a dejar escapar una risa de burla. Lo estaba disfrutando. Richard en cambio estaba devastado. Entonces Benedict le pasó la foto debajo de la reja y Richard la tomó dubitativo pero así pudo ver la foto mejor.

—No…es falsa, lo es—decía Richard sin dejar de mirar la foto inquietantemente—¡Esta porquería es falsa! —espetó Richard con total repudio. Sentía que sus palabras temblaban. Sentía que un gran nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad.

Mientras Richard seguía viendo horrorizado la fotografía se escuchó el gemido de Martin. Richard volteó de inmediato y entonces vio que Benedict ahora le estaba mostrando un video obsceno que se estaba reproduciendo en su celular de pantalla grande. Era un video donde aparecía Martin gimiendo, desnudo, teniendo sexo, el ángulo lo delataba y sobretodo mostraba que Martin estaba disfrutándolo y que en ese momento probablemente incluso estaba llegando al orgasmo. Richard estaba completamente pasmado, trataba de mantenerse incrédulo ante ello pero era evidente que no se trataba de ningún montaje. Era Martin. Su cuerpo, su voz jadeante, su cabello dorado que en el video estaba siendo tirado salvajemente por una gran mano masculina, la mano de Benedict. Entonces llegó una parte del video donde aparecía claramente el rostro de Benedict y luego se mostró una parte donde ambos aparecían fornicando.

—No, no es verdad, ¡NO!! —decía Richard insistente, gritando, con ojos centellantes de cólera.

—oh Richard es tan delicioso follar a Martin mientras grita e implora para que se lo haga más duro. Sentirme hasta el fondo de él mientras toqueteo sus tetillas enrojecidas y su miembro duro entre mis manos. Sentir mis testículos chocar contra la deliciosa piel de sus glúteos. Pero lo mejor de todo es la forma en la que gime. A Martin le encanta el sexo salvaje, tal vez será que tú no lo llenas.

Richard tenía una terrible mezcla de sentimientos intensos de furia y decepción dentro de su pecho. Sentía que la respiración se le cortaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de coraje. El video seguía reproduciéndose y entonces Benedict lo detuvo. En ese momento Richard arremetió y sin más trepó sobre la malla para alcanzar a Benedict. Para asombro de Ben, Richard logró estar del otro lado en un santiamén y apenas tuvo tiempo de correr e intentar alejarse un poco de él pero no pudo lograrlo pues Richard se lanzó sobre él y le golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

Richard tumbó a Benedict contra el pavimento de la acera. En un momento Benedict pudo sentir algo romperse en medio de su cara, quizá era su nariz, pero en cuanto se percató de ese dolor punzante y la dificultad que de inmediato sintió para poder respirar su ojo y su mentón estaban siendo golpeados con gran ímpetu por el furioso Richard que estaba montado sobre él.

—Mal nacido, infeliz, bastardo, hijo de puta, te voy a matar desgraciado—exclamaba Richard con total arrebato mientras seguía golpeando a Benedict, que intentaba defenderse de los fuertes golpes propinados por el engañado Richard. El dolor en su cara le aturdía sobremanera lo cual le había tener una gran desventaja ante Richard sumado al hecho de que Richard estaba completamente invadido por la ira, pero Benedict siguió tratando de bloquear cada puñetazo usando sus brazos como escudo—te voy a matar hijo de perra a ti y al bastado de Martin los voy a matar por verme la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo!—a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba Richard por descubrir la notable infidelidad, pronunciar aquello último le dolía. Pero la cólera estaba eclipsando todo lo que Martin había representado para él durante todo ese tiempo. Todo el bello romance forjado durante más de un año se había ido al infierno en un instante. Toda la hermosa relación entre él y su preciado rubio se había hecho pedazos como una copa de cristal fino quebrándose al sonoro tono más agudo de una nota musical.

—¡Richard, por favor, para! —alcanzó a implorar Benedict en un instante en el que tuvo la oportunidad, un instante en el que Richard hizo una pausa fugaz antes de continuar golpeándolo con arrebato.

Aunque en realidad no habían pasado más que segundos, para Benedict el violento momento había resultado ser una eternidad.

—dije que voy a matarte maldito bastado, mal parido, pendejo cabrón!!—Richard seguía expresándose con gran saña.  Pero en ese momento unas fuertes manos lo detuvieron. Dos hombres corpulentos tomaron a Richard por los brazos y con facilidad lo alejaron de Benedict. Eran un par de sus guardaespaldas a quienes Benedict les había dado la orden de permanecer cerca pero a cierta distancia, listos sólo en caso de que Richard arremetiera contra él de forma grotescamente violenta lo cual de hecho Benedict supuso que sucedería. Benedict había planeado todo astutamente, hasta ese último detalle de recurrir al auxilio de sus guardias.

Los dos hombres condujeron a Richard hacía la pared con violencia, colisionándolo bruscamente contra el concreto del muro. Acto seguido Richard pudo sentir con gran dolor como los dos sujetos le golpeaban en el dorso. Richard pudo sentir sus puños sumiéndose contundentemente entre sus costillas lo cual no tardó en provocarle un dolor agudo que le hizo doblarse.

En cuanto Richard cayó al piso los dos sujetos arremetieron en patearlo varias veces hasta que Benedict logró incorporarse y levantarse del piso y les ordenó detenerse. Otro de sus guardaespaldas le había brindado a Benedict un pañuelo blanco que Ben usó para limpiar un poco su cara. El pañuelo había quedado sanguinolento, teñido de rojo por la sangre emanada de los fuertes golpes que Richard le había dado. La cara le dolía terriblemente pero Benedict hizo un gran esfuerzo por acercarse a Richard y rematarlo con algunas patadas de su parte.

—Nadie se mete conmigo Richard, nadie me golpea sin recibir a cambio una putiza—dijo Benedict con voz dificultosa, tapando su nariz con el ensangrentado pañuelo, al mismo tiempo que seguía pateándolo en el piso.

Entonces Benedict se detuvo, sus guardaespaldas permanecían de pie detrás de él. La oscuridad de la noche era prominente pero el sitio donde estaban era iluminado por la lámpara de la calle. Richard yacía en el suelo, encogido y mitigado por el dolor físico, del dolor mental parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente. De pronto toda la situación violenta había cesado para dar paso a un pesado silencio.

—escucha Richard, dejaré que te quedes con la foto y el celular como recuerdo de cómo disfruto tener a Martin en lo ancho de mi cama…o de cualquier lugar—dijo Benedict y entonces hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas para indicarles que debían retirarse de ahí. Así lo hicieron, Benedict abordó un auto oscuro y blindado junto con sus guardias, dejando a Richard tirado en el frío pavimento. La gente no caminaba mucho por ahí así que nadie había presenciado nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Richard se incorporó y se levantó torpemente, aún con el dolor punzante por los golpes que le habían dado. El dolor le había permanecer tener un brazo contra su vientre, como si aprisionándolo contra su estómago fuese una alivio contra su dolencia. Su visión se tornó un poco borrosa, desenfocada. La cara también le dolía, pero más le dolía el alma. Eso era lo que realmente le hacía sentir desfallecer. Lo sentía más al recordar aquellas terribles y obscenas imágenes donde se mostraba su amado Martin en lascivo adulterio. 

Richard caminó algunos pasos y tomó la fotografía pornográfica y el celular que contenía el infame video.

—¿por qué Martin? ¿Por qué? —se dijo a sí mismo con voz trémula y temblorosa, casi estaba a punto de llorar.

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay esta vez actualicé rápido, para recompensar un poco todo el tiempo en el que usualmente tardo en subir un nuevo capítulo xD
> 
> Como sea espero que les haya gustado ;D
> 
> Comentarios son bienvenidos (:
> 
> Por cierto, la vez pasada olvidé agradecer a las personas que siguen este fic, en especial a Bluearcana, gimme-thehobbit, Alejandra, Ana, Alice Gisborne y todas las demás que por alguna razón olvidé mencionar :)


	13. Amarga ruptura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfrentar el engaño, ser ignorado y despreciado por la persona que más ama, sentirse burlado en su propia cara…son cosas dolorosas que ninguno de los dos imaginó que sucedería jamás. Pero ahora todo se ha roto.

                                                                                   

 

Capítulo 13—Amarga ruptura

\------------------------------------------

La calle estaba completamente desolada, al fondo apenas eran audibles los sonidos de la fría noche. El cuerpo le dolía, pensar en la traición que había descubierto le dolía mucho más. Richard no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero le parecía que el tiempo pasaba de prisa y aún no lograba asimilar los hechos. La persona que más amaba le había traicionado de una forma vil. Nunca lo imaginó. La persona a la que hacía tan sólo una hora había considerado sublime y honesta le había traicionado de la peor manera.  

Los fuertes golpes que le habían asentado los guardaespaldas de Benedict le habían provocado severas contusiones. Sentía su pecho terriblemente dolorido, quizá en algún momento le habían fracturado una costilla y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. En su boca permanecía el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Con un poco de dificultad logró ponerse de rodillas, no estaba dispuesto a seguir hundiéndose en ese inhóspito lugar por causa de la derrota. Debía enfrentar a Martin de una vez, reclamarle lo mucho que ahora le repudiaba. En un último esfuerzo logró al fin ponerse de pie, sosteniendo en sus manos aún aquellas infames fotografías del rubio desnudo. Hacía un rato había estrujado las fotografías un poco por causa del enfado, pero evitó romperlas, debía restregárselas a Martin en la cara como clara evidencia de su infidelidad. Al incorporarse por completo su vista se dirigió de inmediato hacía el celular que Benedict le había dejado tirado a un lado. El celular yacía en el piso a un metro de él. Al mirar el aparato su ceño se frunció prominentemente de nuevo y sus dientes rechinaron del esfuerzo por contener su furia.

Lo recogió y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y acto seguido alzó su cabeza hacía el cielo mirando el firmamento. Ya no le parecía lo más hermoso, como lo había percibido hacía tan solo una hora. Ahora observar el oscuro cielo estrellado le provocaba  un dolor extraño en el pecho. Ver el brillo de las lejanas estrellas sobre sí le recordaba a Martin. Recordar cuanto amaba a Martin le dolía más. De pronto eso le hizo sentir estúpido. A pesar de la maldita traición y del repudio excesivo que ahora le causaba la infidelidad seguía amando a Martin. Entonces flaqueó. Sus sentimientos de amargura eclipsaron su furia. Sintió un nudo anidar en su garganta y la presión sanguínea le provocó un terrible y súbito dolor de cabeza. Lloró, no se detuvo a ello, ya no quería seguir tratando de evitarlo. Le dolía.

Caminó algunos pasos y tomó su mochila aún dolorido. Notó entonces que el disco de soul que había comprado para Martin se encontraba cerca, tirado sobre el frío pavimento de la calle. Detuvo su mirada unos segundos sobre el disco y luego se acercó a él. De un repentino arrebato de irritación lanzó el disco de un puntapié el cual fue a estrellarse contra la pared, partiéndose por la mitad. Ya no importaba de todas formas. Salió de ahí a paso apresurado o al menos en la rapidez en que el dolor corporal se lo permitía.

¿Tomar un taxi? No, no quería que nadie le hiciera cuestión alguna sobre su estado, ni siquiera quería ir a ningún hospital a atender sus heridas. Lo único que en ese momento deseaba era estar solo y agarrar fuerzas suficientes para hablar con Martin de frente y terminar con esto de una vez.

Richard decidió caminar hasta el apartamento aún si eso le llevara toda la noche.                                     

\------------------------------------------

Benedict se encontraba en el hospital atendiendo sus heridas. La cara le dolía terriblemente, le dolía mucho más que el cuerpo donde también había sufrido de las fuertes patadas que el enfurecido Richard le había alcanzado a dar.   
Las enfermeras que le atendían ya le habían dado una buena dosis de analgésicos y ahora tenía una compresa fría sobre la nariz mientras permanecía recostado en la camilla esperando a que la inflamación bajara un poco.

—ese maldito de Richard, esto me lo va a pagar muy caro. Nadie se mete conmigo—se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero le llenaba de satisfacción saber que sus guardaespaldas le habían dado una buena golpiza. También le daba una maliciosa satisfacción el hecho de que había hecho romper la relación de Richard y Martin. Aunque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta eso reconfortaba su despecho.

\------------------------------------------

Martin estaba inquietándose en incremento con cada minuto que pasaba. Era ya bastante tarde y ya incluso se había despojado por completo de su disfraz y maquillaje. Decidió sentarse a esperar por Richard en una pequeña sala de estar ubicada entre los pasillos de los foros. Hacía varias horas que había concluido por completo su trabajo de ese día pero había estado charlando con algunos de sus compañeros de la filmación y del staff. Sin embargo la noche se acentuó y ahora casi todos habían vuelto a sus lugares de descanso. Pero Richard no llegaba.

Martin decidió esperar sentado sobre el sofá pero las horas siguieron transcurriendo y la impaciencia se le terminaba y con ello comenzaba a sentir la intranquilidad. Su postura sobre su asiento comenzó a volverse incómoda.

—ya es muy tarde, ¿habrá pasado algo? —se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras seguía marcando con insistencia el número del celular de Richard sin obtener respuesta. El hecho de que la pantalla de su celular le mostrara siempre que el número a quien marcaba no existía le angustiaba —diablos, maldición Richard, ¡responde! — expresó ansioso tecleando el celular con más rapidez.

El reloj marcaba ya más de la media noche, no podía seguir así. Dubitativo y temeroso se dio valor para llamar un taxi y marcharse a su casa. Al llegar al edificio de su apartamento una extraña intuición le hizo tomar el paso más lento, entró al edificio con cautela mirando constantemente detrás de sus espaldas, a un lado, al otro. No esperaba por ningún ladrón, la intuición le hacía esperar sólo por divisar a Richard en cualquier momento aún en medio de la fría noche. Martin sólo deseaba que Richard estuviera bien y que apareciera en cualquier momento. Pero todo esto le seguía resultado demasiado extraño, Richard jamás le había dejado plantado.

Subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento y no percibió nada extraño.  Pero su pulso y sus latidos seguían acelerados, sentía su garganta secarse, la intuición de que algo realmente extraño estaba ocurriendo no dejaba de inundar todos sus sentidos. Al fin llegó hasta la puerta de su vivienda, dentro no se veía luz alguna o signo de que alguien hubiera llegado ahí, Martin tenía demasiada buena memoria para recordar cada detalle de cómo había dejado el apartamento esa misma mañana.

Sacó la llave del apartamento del bolsillo de su chaqueta y torpemente lo introdujo en el cerrojo. Una vez estando dentro de la vivienda aún sin encender las luces percibió el calor del hogar chocar contra su piel. Estiró uno de sus brazos con el fin de buscar a tientas el interruptor de luz cuando de pronto escuchó una respiración agitada seguida del ruido causado por el movimiento de una silla. Dubitativo en medio de la oscuridad de la sala inquirió con temor —¿Richard? —mientras al fin lograba localizar el botón de encendido que hizo iluminar la habitación. No obtuvo respuesta. Nunca imaginó que se toparía de frente con tan horrible imagen. Richard efectivamente se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor pero  mirándolo inexorable —¡Por Dios! Richard qué estas…?¿por qué…?—en la expresión de Martin denotaba  una mezcla de asombro horrorizado, no daba cabida a tan espantoso aspecto que Richard tenía ante sus atónitos ojos.

Richard mantenía inmutable su expresión austera. Tenía el ceño fruncido bajo esa sangre coagulada manada de las heridas que tenía en la frente. Martin notó, sin explicarse el por qué, que las ropas de Richard estaban hechas jirones. Su camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba hecha jirones y enormemente manchada de marrón por la sangre y su pantalón estaba destrozado de las rodillas heridas que las exponía raspadas y manchadas con barro. Martin lo examinó de arriba abajo en un segundo. Richard continuó sin expresar palabra.

Entonces Martin se acercó a él con la intención de auxiliarlo, su mal aspecto era demasiado terrible aunque también tuvo el deseo de abrazarlo —responde Richard, ¿qué diablos te pasó? ¡¿Te asaltaron?! ¡¿Tuviste un accidente?! ¡Dime! —el rubio miró a Richard fijamente,  desesperado por obtener la respuesta se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta y se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

—¡por Dios, Richard, mira cómo estás! ¡Te ves terrible! Iré por el botiquín al baño. Espera, no te muevas, no tardaré—el rubio se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a toda prisa, cuando regresó a la sala de estar Richard permanecía sentado en la silla inmovible con la cabeza gacha—oh Richard, estuve esperándote durante horas, me preocupé mucho por ti—expresaba Martin increpante mientras comenzaba a intentar lavar las heridas de Richard. Había traído ya un recipiente con agua caliente y los analgésicos tópicos necesarios para ello. Richard le miraba imperioso, conteniendo hasta ese momento su enfado interno, aún no encontraba la manera de expresar su cólera.

—pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que pese a todo estés bien, te juro que casi estuve a punto de llamar a la policía y a los hospitales—el rubio seguía curando sus heridas cautelosamente, Richard sólo podía respingar un poco ante el ardor que sentía con cada roce del algodón mojado—Richard, me preocupé mucho por ti, mi amor…—Martin expresó mirándolo a los ojos, pero llamarlo de esa manera fue el detonante para que Richard se sobresaltara.

 Al fin Richard se movió de su lugar en un brusco arrebato tomando a Martin violentamente de los brazos y conduciéndolo contra una pared. Richard no dejó de mirarlo con gran enfado. Martin se quedó sin habla durante ese momento. No entendía por qué Richard estaba actuando así con él de forma tan repentina.

—¡¿por qué lo hiciste maldita sea?!¡ ¿Por qué?! ¡Responde Martin! —espetó Richard agresivamente.

—¡qué diablos! Rich…de qué habl…. —expresó Martin temeroso. Sintió en ese momento como las manos de Richard aferradas a sus muñecas se hundían con más fuerza. Le estaba haciendo daño.

—¿por qué te burlaste de mí? con un demonio! —gritó Richard azotándolo contra la pared y durante un breve momento su voz se volvió un susurro entre dientes—y todavía sigues burlándote..

—No entiendo a qué te…—musitó el rubio. No entendía que estaba pasando, jamás pensó cual era el verdadero motivo al que Richard se refería, pero tenía miedo. Y la actitud que Richard estaba teniendo hacía él incrementaba su temor.

—no quieras seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil, ya descubrí la clase de porquerías que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas con Benedict! —gritó Richard de nuevo, haciéndole saber al fin cual era el verdadero motivo que le tenía enfurecido.

Al escuchar eso, el rubio sintió como si una ráfaga de aire frío le atravesaba el corazón. Sintió su pulso incrementarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué Richard sabía eso? ¿Cómo había podido enterarse? Martin sintió como si su alma se hiciera pedazos en un instante.

—Richard…no sé qué es lo que…—el rubio trató de eludirlo con voz queda.

—no quieras seguir mintiéndome, Martin, ¡deja ya de mentirme!! ¡Ya he visto las pruebas más que claras de cómo te acostabas con Benedict! ¡He visto todas tus porquerías!

—no, Richard espera…yo no…

En ese momento Richard lo soltó para sacar las fotografías obscenas de su estropeada chaqueta manchada de su propia sangre. Las alzó a la altura de la cara de Martin mostrándoselas durante unos instantes. La expresión en su rostro era de total irritación.

—¡Estas son las malditas pruebas que demuestran tus porquerías!—espetó Richard casi gritando. Martin miró estupefacto las arrugadas fotografías y se horrorizó al darse cuenta perfectamente que era él mismo, desnudo y en poses lascivas. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro para acallar un grito de incredulidad y su expresión de repugnancia. No podría creer cómo era que Richard tuviera esas fotos en su poder porque ni siquiera podía dar crédito al hecho de que esas fotografías existieran. No recordaba haber sabido de su existencia pero bastaba con observarlas bien para saber que no se trataba de un fotomontaje. Martin estaba horrorizado.

—Richard por favor, ¿de dónde has sacado esa mierda? —preguntó al fin el rubio mientras Richard respiraba más agitadamente sin desaparecer de su rostro la expresión de rabia.

—me las dio tu estúpido amante ¿quién más? ¿Un detective privado? Jaja déjame decirte que me tenías tan estúpido que eso fue lo que menos llegué a pensar de ti. Ahora lo único que puedo creer es que eres una basura. Jugaste conmigo mientras te revolcabas con ese maldito imbécil infeliz—Richard arrojó las fotos a la cara de Martin y acto seguido sacó de su otro bolsillo el celular que Benedict le había dado. Aún seguía sosteniendo a Martin del brazo con fuerza.

Martin sentía un doloroso sentimiento aprisionar pesadamente sobre su pecho y una maraña dolorosa obstruir su garganta. En ese momento tenía enormes ganas de llorar, sin embargo quería mantenerse firme, debía aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo y menos después de tan inesperada y desagradable sorpresa que le ocasionaba saber la existencia de esas infames fotos que habían ido a parar a manos de Richard.

—¿ves? —dijo Richard. Empujó a Martin bruscamente contra la pared y comenzó a reproducir el video, mostrándolo a la cara del rubio con saña. En sus ojos parecía relampaguear la rabia. En el video comenzó a verse la forma en que Martin era penetrado por Benedict y  el audio se monopolizaba en gemidos de placer sexual.

Martin se horrorizó en incremento ante ello. No tenía explicación alguna al por qué existía ese maldito video, por qué estaba reproduciéndose en un maldito celular y por qué Richard lo tenía en sus manos. _Basta esto no puede estar pasando_ pensaba para sus adentros fulminantemente.

—oh por Dios, no, ¿qué es esa porquería? Richard…¿de dónde diablos? —inquirió Martin llevándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza pero sin desapartar la mirada de tan mórbido video.

—esta porquería es la que disfrutas hacer con el estúpido de Benedict, a mis espaldas, en mi maldita cara! Disfrutas que él te folle de esa forma y todavía tienen el descaro de grabarlo en un maldito video de celular…jaja seguramente hasta lo estuvieron haciendo en mi propia cama. Nunca imaginé que de ti pudiera salir algo tan perverso —en ese momento Richard arrojó el celular con violencia contra una de las paredes haciéndose totalmente pedazos, que se dispersaron por todo el piso.

—no Richard…yo no…—el rubio seguía tratando de excusarse. El dolor de su pecho incrementó más, el llanto que ya no podía contener le menguaba la mente, sus pensamientos se enredaban, no era capaz de pensar el orden en el que quería darle todas las explicaciones sobre aquello ocurrido. Martin soslayó la mirada, la voz se le quebraba, se sentía totalmente vulnerable, se sentía ultrajado, burlado, desnudo, violentado, y lo peor era que ya no estaba siendo violentado por la infamia de Benedict sino que ahora estaba siendo violentado por el rencor de Richard al descubrirlo todo.

—Por favor, deja ya de mentir, ¡deja de seguir burlándote de mí!! —espetó Richard con arrebato mientras lo tomaba nuevamente con fuerza de los brazos, azotándolo contra la pared, alzándolo incluso algunos centímetros del piso con violencia—¡deja de ser tan cínico!, ya me quedó demasiado claro que tan buen actor eres incluso en la vida real, ¡ya no sigas! —continuó azotándolo contra la pared, Martin no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba entre las fuertes manos de Richard, podía sentir como esto lo debilitaba, le estaba quitando las energías, la motivación, casi podía jurar que esto le estaba quitando la vida.

—Richard…—musitó el rubio casi inaudible entre sollozos. Richard seguía reteniéndolo contra la pared hablándole severamente con toda la rabia canalizada en su grave voz.

—qué se siente, ¿eh? ¿Qué se siente que las manos de un amante oculto manoseen toda tu piel desnuda? ¿Qué se siente revolcarte con tu amante en la misma cama con quien aceptaste comprometerte a casarte? Martin no creas que soy estúpido, las asquerosas fotos y el maldito video son recientes!! Y aunque no lo fueran me siento asqueado de saber que te compartí con ese estúpido bastardo…no me importa si fue antes o después de conocernos, me repugna más porque nunca me lo dijiste ¡maldita sea!—gritó Richard cerca de la cara del rubio.

—yo no…—sollozó el rubio.

—¿no qué?? ¿Me vas a negar que no eras tú? ¿Me vas negar que no eras él del asquerosos video y las malditas fotos? ¿Me crees tan estúpido?  ¿No puedes dejar de ser aunque sea un poco cínico? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me vas a negar también que lo hiciste a voluntad? ¿Qué lo disfrutaste?¿ Que gritabas de placer mientras ese infeliz te la metía entera??  ¿Para qué mierda me querías a mí? ¿Sólo para calentar tu cama cuando te daba la puta gana? Sólo viste en mi un perfecto macho alfa que te follara duro cada vez que te daba la puta gana. Ja seguramente mientras yo te lo hacía tú estabas pensando en ese pendejo. Aunque ahora incluso podría pensar que buscas eso en cualquiera y no sólo en Benedict.

—Por favor Richard…no sigas…—imploró Martin con voz trémula por un breve instante.

—¿desde cuándo te acostabas con Benedict a mis espaldas? Martin….íbamos a casarnos… ¡¿Por qué carajo aceptaste casarte conmigo?! Teníamos…teníamos una relación tan hermosa…y ahora todo se ha ido al infierno! Nunca creí que pudiera existir en ti siquiera un ápice de maldad y ahora he quedado totalmente decepcionado, he quedado totalmente como un estúpido!

—Richard…no es lo que tú crees, voy a explicarte…

—sí, explícame de una maldita vez por qué lo hiciste...o quizá seas tan asquerosamente cínico que me dirás con detalle todas las porquerías que hacías con Ben en la cama…y en todos los rincones como el mismo desgraciado se jactó en decir. Los dos son igual de cínicos, son tal para cual.

—¡No! Claro que no, no fue así…es que…durante el último cumpleaños de Ben, él y yo…—Martin hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Sentía como su voz se quebraba y eso le impedía hablar bien.

Richard le miró a los ojos detenidamente esperando por su respuesta. Martin suspiró dificultosamente y continuó.

—maldita sea sí, sí lo hicimos, sí tuvimos sexo pero….

Escuchar la confesión de Martin heló la sangre de Richard en una ráfaga, fue como si toda la crueldad de sus palabras contra Martin se destruyera con solo esa confesión de su propia voz. Aún con toda su histeria una parte en su inconciencia le decía a Richard que no podría ser verdad. La confesión de Martin había terminado de quebrar todo.

Richard se sintió complemente devastado. La sangre volvió a subírsele súbitamente a la cabeza y sin más golpeó fuertemente la pared de un puñetazo haciéndose más daño en sus ya de por sí macerados nudillos. No le importó.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea Martin!! ¿Por qué??!! ¡Sí te acostaste con él! ¿Y fue estando a la vez conmigo! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Richard volvió a golpear la pared en repetidas ocasiones, Martin se quedó atónito al verlo y las palabras volvieron a escaparse de su voz. Era una escena demasiado dramática que jamás antes imaginó.

—Ahora entiendo…ahora entiendo cómo es que ese bastardo sabía cómo te encanta celebrar los cumpleaños de tus amantes, todo siempre lo preparas de la misma maldita manera, desnudo vistiendo sólo una delgada bata. Tú eres el regalo, ¡tú eres siempre el maldito regalo! —Richard volvió a golpear la pared, necesitaba desquitar todo su coraje.

—Richard…Richard…—farfulló Martin tratando de detenerle, no le gustaba la forma en la que Richard se estaba haciendo daño.

—Escucha Martin, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi maldita vida. Lárgate a dejarte follar por ese imbécil o con cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino—dijo Richard lanzándole una mirada de total odio y repulsión—que asco me das…—Richard le divisó con aborrecimiento y caminó hacía la entrada con paso torpe y tambaleante pero con pisadas fuertes sobre el linóleo del piso—te odio Martin—entonces se escuchó el azote violento de la puerta dejando a Martin sin pronunciar más palabras.

El rubio se sintió derrotado y débil que sólo dejó caerse de rodillas. Las últimas palabras de Richard y su clara expresión de aborrecimiento hacia él le habían matado en vida. Comenzó a llorar.

A su alrededor la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Algunos muebles habían incluso caído al piso durante el arrebato, en el piso yacía aquella silla donde Richard había estado sentado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Una lámpara se había partido a causa del violento choque y cerca de uno de los muros de la habitación estaba el celular hecho añicos.

Martin detuvo su mirada en aquellos restos de lo que había sido el celular y aún entre sollozos lo miró con detenimiento unos instantes. No tardó mucho tiempo en notar que la pequeña tarjeta de memoria estaba intacta. Quizá todavía funcionaba. Tendría que averiguarlo. Y tenía que encontrar la forma de extraer de aquella tarjeta el sucio video para analizarlo.

\------------------------------------------

Al filo de la madrugada las calles estaban completamente desoladas y la brisa fría de la noche colisionaba contra la piel de su cara. En cierta forma le confortaba sentir aquella brisa fría pues le entumía y eso menguaba un poco el dolor causado por las heridas. Quizá a causa del arrebato las heridas se habían agravado más. Pero ya no importaba. Nada en ese preciso instante realmente le importaba ya. Lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo el asunto que ahora mismo le tenía en esa situación de terrible zozobra. Quería olvidar a Martin.

La espalda y el pecho le dolían terriblemente, contrario a las heridas en la cara el dolor provocado por esas contusiones se tornaba más intenso por el frío.

Era ya muy tarde, su cumpleaños había terminado hacía una hora pero aún podía encontrar algo de actividad nocturna en algún sitio. Pensó entonces en ir a algún bar. El alcohol y el ajetreo de la gente en un sitio como ese podrían ayudarle un poco a olvidarse de la traición. Caminó durante un largo rato hasta encontrarse con un bar de mala muerte. A pesar de que su visión estaba siendo un poco errática y borrosa pudo divisar claramente el anuncio de letras de neón sobre el establecimiento. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta ahí con pesadez.

Desde antes de llegar al frente de la acera pudo escuchar la estruendosa música proveniente del lugar y divisar la entrada y salida de gente que sin duda parecía desinhibida, alcoholizada, probablemente drogada y alguno que otro conflictivo. A un lado había un par de hoteles baratos donde entraban y salían mujeres estrafalarias acompañadas de hombres de todo tipo. Más allá había más bares, pero ya había decidido entrar a ese. Además en ese momento su juicio no le permitía discrepar entre cual de esos deprimentes sitios era mejor. De todos modos eso le daba igual. Se decidió a entrar, agradeció en ese momento que hicieran caso omiso de las grandes manchas de sangre ya seca sobre su chaqueta, quizá la tenue iluminación del lugar impedía que lo notaran o quizá era algo de lo que estaban acostumbrados a observar en esos lares y no tenía importancia. Caminó entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra y ordenar de una vez alguna bebida. Quería comenzar desde lo más fuerte, quería embrutecerse de alcohol lo más pronto posible, quería olvidar. El bar tender le trajo una botella de vodka y le sirvió un trago. Richard dio el primer sorbo sin retardo y luego otro sorbo y el bar man le sirvió otro trago. En ese momento el hombre notó la desesperación en la que Richard estaba bebiendo y le examinó en un segundo notando cuál era su verdadera condición.

—hey amigo, ¿estás bien? No había notado eso pero, creo que lo que realmente necesitas es ir con algún médico de inmediato. Además tal parece que algo realmente grave está perturbándote. ¿Problemas de amor? —inquirió curioso el hombre mientras servía un trago para otro cliente. Richard irguió el vaso para beber hasta la última gota de aquel trago para luego mirar con frialdad al hombre que le cuestionaba.

—calla, sólo dedícate a servir lo que yo te pida. Voy a pagarte. No te metas, no es tu maldito asunto—explicó Richard con severidad colocando el vaso duramente contra la barra en señal de que deseaba que el bar tender le sirviera otro trago. El hombre al servicio sonrío de lado, había estado trabajando en este negocio durante años y sabía muy bien las condiciones que usualmente llevaban a hombres como Richard a recurrir a la bebida excesiva en esa forma. Además la forma en la que Richard trataba de eludir a sus preguntas casi le delataba que efectivamente estaba pasando por una terrible decepción amorosa y buscaba en la bebida el consuelo y el olvido. Y su terrible aspecto no le ayudaba a ocultar su estado.

El bar tender obedeció y le sirvió otro trago. Cuando Richard intentó alcanzarlo dio un quejido de dolor, la maldita costilla volvía a molestarle.

—seguro te metiste en alguna pelea ¿verdad? —pregunto el bar tender de nuevo curioso por saber qué ocurría con Richard pero también deseoso de ayudarle.

—No…y no te incumbe, déjame en paz o será a ti a quien te parta la cara—expresó Richard un poco agresivo y soslayando la mirada, quería seguir evitando que notara el dolor en su cara, el dolor físico y psicológico.

—hey amigo, tú no eres de por aquí, eres británico ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre.

—sí...¿tienes algún problema con los británicos? —la voz de Richard bajó de tono pero seguía estando a la defensiva.

—No, para nada, me agradan los británicos, sólo es curiosidad…pero en verdad, deseo ayudarte—insistió.

—calla, déjame en paz—Richard dejó caer media cara contra la barra mientras sus dedos de su mano derecha tanteaban temblorosamente el vaso que hacía tan sólo un par de minutos le había servido el bar tender. Lo hacía bebido con avidez y ahora estaba de nuevo vacío. Richard comenzaba a sentir como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efectos en él. El alcohol finalmente estaba atravesando su torrente sanguíneo, atravesándolo a pesar de su fornido cuerpo que siempre había sido resistente al alcohol. Pero eso estaba bien, quería sentirse borracho lo más pronto posible, quería olvidar.

Bebió otro par de tragos hasta que su estado psicológico empeoró, de su estado físico parecía olvidarse de nuevo pero ya se sentía alcoholizado. Finalmente no contuvo de nuevo su llanto y sin más lloró.

—yo te amaba….yo te amaba…¿Por qué me hiciste esto?—cuando Richard comenzó a repetir sollozando aquel tipo de frases el bar tender comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. Cuidó un poco de él hasta que el establecimiento debió cerrar y no tuvo otro remedio que echarlo fuera, pero su buena voluntad le hizo ayudarle a tomar un taxi de camino a casa. Sin embargo justo cuando el hombre estaba ayudando a Richard a subir al taxi y al escucharlo quejarse de dolor por sus heridas el hombre decidió pedir al taxista que le llevase al hospital.

En medio de su embriaguez Richard continuó farfullando lastimeramente su desamor y despecho ensimismado. Perdió la consciencia al llegar al hospital cuando los enfermeros le recibieron y le condujeron en la camilla notando su lastimada condición y su notable estado etílico. Comenzó a amanecer.

\------------------------------------------

Martin había pasado una terrible noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde casi cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Su mente estaba invadida de pensamientos tortuosos, de culpa inmensa, algo se había roto dentro de su alma. También estaba terriblemente preocupado por saber el paradero de Richard. Recordar el horrible aspecto que tenía con toda esa sangre por todo su cuerpo le preocupaba en demasía. No podía estar tranquilo pensando en lo furioso que estaba Richard y en el aspecto con el que se había marchado de la casa con rumbo desconocido. Pero lo que más le dolía era recordar que Richard le había dicho claramente que no deseaba volver a verlo y que le aborrecía por su promiscuidad. Martin aún no podía explicarse cómo era que aquel maldito y sucio material había llegado a parar a manos de Richard y tampoco podía comprender aquello que Richard le había dicho “el estúpido de tu amante me los dio”. Benedict se encontraba en Inglaterra, de eso estaba casi seguro, no podía ser posible. Pero de igual manera el hecho era que Richard había descubierto que él y Benedict habían tenido sexo y que él no se había atrevido a confesárselo antes. Martin se sentía todavía más estúpido por no haber podido saber explicárselo a Richard ni siquiera en ese momento. Ahora Richard creía lo peor de él, le detestaba, le odiaba, no quería saber más él. Su mágico romance había hecho pedazos por culpa no sólo del escabroso acontecimiento con Benedict sino que se había hecho pedazos también por culpa de su propia cobardía, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de decirle a Richard que Benedict había abusado de su condición y de su confianza aquella noche de sexo accidental. Recordar todo eso le hizo llorar de nuevo sobre su almohada. Había estado haciéndolo toda la noche pero Martin casi podía sentir que sus lágrimas nunca cesarían.

\------------------------------------------

Richard despertó en una habitación del hospital. Tenía una terrible resaca y sentía su torso entumido. Cuando apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sentía un dolor punzante y se sentía mareado. Divisó de inmediato el lugar en el que se encontraba, un sitio pulcro, blanco y oloroso a medicina y desinfectante, típico olor de hospital. Notó luego que su entumido torso tenía una placa de escayola sujeta a su vez con una faja y eso le mantenía en una posición rígida. En sus brazos había algunos vendajes y gasas que se sentían adheridos a su cuerpo cubriendo sus heridas que ya habían comenzado a cicatrizar. Se sentía completamente dolorido y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual había terminado en dicho sitio. Recordó cómo había recibido una paliza de parte de los guardaespaldas de Benedict. Sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo al recordar que él también le había logrado dar una golpiza a Benedict.

—Ja es poco de lo que se merecía el desgraciado…—seguía sonriendo de lado—pero juro que la próxima vez lo mato, a él y al otro estúpido—expresó entre dientes refiriéndose a Martin, aunque lo cierto era que Richard era totalmente incapaz de hacerle daño a Martin. Eso se había comprobado desde la noche anterior, aún con toda su furia y su arrebato no había sido capaz de hacerle daño al rubio porque pese a todo no podía dejar de amarlo. Pero la traición de Martin era algo de lo que no podía reponerse. Volvió a deprimirse en un instante y eso convirtió su resaca en una tortura peor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante. De pronto extrañó besar los labios de Martin, extrañó amanecer a su lado, despertar y ver como el rayo matutino del sol iluminaba sus dorados cabellos mientras permanecía dormido junto a él. Extrañó escuchar su dulce voz saludándole efusivo y con cariño como cada mañana. La dulce voz de Martin y sus besos eran lo que siempre le motivaba cada mañana. Saber que eso no volvería a tenerlo le devastó de nuevo.

—Martin... —musitó lloroso ensimismado y en ese momento uno de los médicos entró a su habitación y le saludó. El médico traía en las manos una tabla de anotaciones.

—buenos días señor, qué tal se siente?—preguntó.

—me siento terrible…y no quiero seguir en este lugar. ¿Podría darme de alta ahora? —preguntó Richard soslayando un poco la mirada para evitar que notase sus ojos llorosos.

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco para eso. Primero debo decirle que es una fortuna que en su estado etílico no haya terminado peor su condición. Parece que usted se hizo daño bastantes horas antes de ingerir alcohol. Al momento en que llegó aquí su torso estaba comenzando a amoratarse y sus contusiones ya se encontraban bastante inflamadas. Debo decirle que sufrió una pequeña fractura en una costilla, por lo cual deberá permanecer con esa escayola y esa faja durante unas semanas. No es algo muy grave pero hay que tener cuidado y reposo. Además sufrió un par de contusiones en el cráneo y múltiples laceraciones en todo el cuerpo. En el cráneo tuvimos de hecho que darle algunas puntadas. Ya le hemos administrado los analgésicos necesarios y su estado en realidad no es tan grave así que podrá irse dentro de algunas horas.

—gracias doctor, quisiera poder hacer una llamada—pidió Richard, ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo para ese momento.

—pero primero explíqueme, ¿esto fue causado por una riña? ¿O fue causa de un asalto? —inquirió el doctor mientras hacía algunas anotaciones sobre su tablilla.

—fue una pelea…—entonces Richard le explicó un poco de lo que realmente había acontecido la noche anterior, omitiendo los detalles sobre los hechos que más le avergonzaban, como el verdadero motivo por el cual se había desencadenado la riña. Además era algo personal, no le incumbía al maldito médico, pensó Richard para sus adentros tratando de ser lo más cortés posible con el doctor. Lo cierto era que Richard no estaba de ningún buen humor para hablar sobre ello, comenzaba a exasperarse, y ni siquiera deseaba hablar sobre la pelea que había tenido con Benedict y con sus guardaespaldas. No quería hacer más enredoso el asunto. Lo único que deseaba era largarse a casa, claro buscaría otra. Tendría que encontrar un nuevo sitio donde quedarse, no podía seguir viviendo con Martin. Tampoco podía decirle al médico que lo que más deseaba era levantarse de esa cama e ir a terminar de romperle la cara a Benedict lo más pronto posible en que pudiera presentársele la oportunidad.

—Ese maldito de Ben debe seguir aquí, no pudo haberse largado del país, seguro Martin ya está con él, tal vez se burlan tanto de mi estupidez que hoy amanecieron juntos de nuevo—pensó Richard inundándose de nuevo con montones de pensamientos tortuosos. Maldita sea no podía olvidar nada y tampoco podía dejar de imaginar cosas peores. No podía dejar de imaginar que ahora mismo Martin podría estar con Benedict, recostados en la cama luego de tener sesión de sexo nocturna justo como las impúdicas escenas del video y de las fotos que permanecían alojados en sus pensamientos para la posteridad, porque el hecho era que no podría quitarse de la mente y de sus recuerdos aquellas malditas imágenes.

El doctor justo había salido de la habitación, le había ordenado a la enfermera antes que le ajustara el suero. Richard permanecía mirando hacia el techo de la habitación mientras la enfermera hacía su trabajo. Miró luego de reojo el ritmo en el que el suero bajaba por el delgado conducto hasta su brazo mientras su mente ya sobria y cada vez más libre de la resaca. Su mente ahora estaba atiborrada de los oscuros y lastimosos recuerdos. Imaginaba a Martin despertando a lado de Benedict, desnudos ambos bajo las blancas sábanas de su propia cama, de la cama que estaba en el apartamento que habían estado compartiendo todo este tiempo, de la misma cama en la que había hecho suyo a Martin tantas veces, la misma cama donde habían hecho el amor hacía tan solo una noche. Tan solo una maldita noche atrás, en las primera horas de su cumpleaños cuando todo era felicidad inmensa para él. Había sido el más maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños, pero enterarse de que su amado rubio le había engañado le había arrebatado eso. Jamás imaginó que su cumpleaños terminaría en tan amargos momentos. Pero seguro a diferencia suya en ese mismo momento Martin estaba deseándole buenos días a Benedict, después de todo esta sería una de las muchas veces que podrían amanecer juntos en la misma cama. Seguramente antes de ello Martin había estado viéndose con Ben sólo durante algunos breves escapes. Debía haber sido en aquellas ocasiones en las que salían juntos aparentando sólo tomar un café. Un nudo se enmarañó en su garganta y soportó el deseo de volver a llorar. Se contuvo porque la enfermera aún permanecía ahí.

Cuando al fin la mujer salió de la habitación despidiéndose cortésmente de él y estando al fin a solas lloró un poco. Ahora estaba pensando en cómo diablos llevaría su relación con Martin a partir de ahora, después de todo seguirían siendo compañeros de trabajo y eso sería una de las cosas que le resultarían por siempre de lo más dolorosas. Pero ya no podría verlo de la misma forma y el trato no podría ser igual, tendría que aprender a disimular y a tratar de olvidar. Se preguntaba también cómo sería de ahora en adelante la actitud de Martin hacia él. Una parte de su inconsciencia le insistía casi a gritos que Martin no había hecho nada malo, que las imágenes eran falsas, fotomontadas suciamente, que todo había sido una cruel broma de parte del maldito de Benedict porque de lo que no tenía duda alguna era de que Benedict había dejado muy claro que Martin le gustaba demasiado y que le deseaba a cada momento. Algo dentro de la mente de Richard insistía en persuadirle de que Martin, el mismo Martin a quien había estado amando desde hacía tiempo jamás le había sido infiel, que nada entre él y Benedict había ocurrido jamás. Quería creer eso, olvidar todo el maldito asunto, pero cuando quería creerlo recordaba que el mismo Martin le había confesado que era verdad que había estado con Ben y justo el día del cumpleaños de éste. Dolía tremendamente recordar sus exactas palabras, las mismas que ahora habían quedado grabadas en su mente y que le resonaban al oído a cada momento “sí, lo hicimos, el día de su último cumpleaños”. Martin había sido el obsequio, el mejor obsequio para los más bajos deseos carnales de Benedict.

Richard se llevó ambas manos a la cara con cierta desesperación y con el deseo de ocultar su desasosiego. Hubiese deseado arrancarse todo malo sentimiento de su pecho en ese momento. Aunque ahora también hubiera deseado arrancarse los buenos sentimientos, pues Martin no le merecía. Nunca le había merecido. Nunca debió merecer todo el buen trato que con todo su amor le brindó desde el primer momento en que empezaron a salir. Recordó cada bella situación que los dos habían vivido juntos, desde los primeros coqueteos y el su primer beso.

Richard no lo soportó más y en otro arrebato se arrancó bruscamente el tubillo que le conectaba al suero colgante sobre gancho de acero. El dolor físico que esto le causó no le importó, era momentáneo, el dolor interno emocional sería duradero. Se calzó entonces con sus estropeados zapatos y tomó su chaqueta para ponérsela. Sin dudarlo más, salió presuroso de la habitación, aunque a la velocidad que se lo permitía el dolor de las heridas y la rigidez que la escayola y la faja se lo permitían. En medio del tráfico de gente en los pasillos se escabulló bien hasta llegar a la sala de espera y de ahí hasta el umbral de la salida principal. Nadie se percató de ello, había sabido disimular muy bien que el dolor físico le torturaba. Sintiéndose libre al fin sobre la acera de la calle llamó a un taxi y partió hacía algún sitio, no sabía aún hacia donde, solo deseaba dejar de ser asfixiado por ese hospital y esos doctores con todas sus estúpidas preguntas.

\------------------------------------------

Faltaban un par de horas para el medio día. Martin había llegado a su camerino desde hacía algunas horas, las maquillistas estaban casi a punto de terminar de colocarle las orejas postizas y acomodarle la peluca. Martin aún continuaba descalzo de los pies postizos de hobbit. Intentaba leer sus líneas para ese día aunque lo cierto era que sentía que su concentración no estaba al cien. Seguía demasiado preocupado preguntándose dónde estaría Richard, ciertamente no había llegado aún a los foros. Se preguntaba también en dónde había pasado la noche y si se había atendido esas heridas que lucían terribles. Martin se sentía deprimido, hubiese querido permanecer en cama ese día, no salir de casa en todo el día pero sabía que debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades antes que nada aún con todo el dolor emocional que le aquejaba.

Martin estaba más callado de lo normal. Usualmente le gustaba repasar un rato sus libretos seriamente pero ese día estaba más serio e inquieto que de costumbre. No faltó quienes le cuestionaran si todo estaba bien.

—¿dónde está Richard? —preguntó Peter a Martin luego de que había terminado de alistarse por completo como hobbit. Martin sintió un nudo en su garganta en ese momento.

—mmh no lo sé…no ha llegado—musitó Martin quedamente.

—he estado llamándolo desde hace horas y no responde el teléfono. Hoy no requerimos demasiado de su participación pero sí me estoy intrigando un poco en saber por qué diantres no ha llegado—expresó Peter inquietamente. Martin soslayó un poco la mirada, intentado disimular su preocupación, desviando su atención hacia su libreto que traía en las manos—¿No se supone que ustedes viven juntos? —preguntó Peter al fin y Martin se sobresaltó un poco.

—….escucha Peter, Richard y yo…—masculló Martin dubitativo y vacilante. Peter lo miró con atención—tuvimos una pequeña discusión ayer y…él salió sin decirme a dónde ir—el rubio terminó su oración para soslayar la mirada de nuevo.

Peter cruzó los brazos en un instante y suspiró un poco sin dejar de mirarle.

—ah, problemas de pareja…bueno espero que al menos me avise cuando va a ocurrírsele aparecerse por aquí—dijo Peter. Martin asintió con el cabeza, tímido y sin decir más se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Transcurrieron un par de horas más, tiempo en el cual Martin estuvo dando su mayor esfuerzo para no dar muestra de su preocupación y su tristeza. Había terminado de rodar una pequeña escena junto a otros de sus compañeros cuando divisó a lo lejos, para su sorpresa, a Richard hablando con Peter. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado de notar que Richard estaba aparentemente bien aunque con algunos raspones en la cara y una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Martin siguió mirándolos durante unos minutos, aprovechando que tenía un pequeño descanso hasta que Richard le volteó a ver también y sus miradas se encontraron aún con la distancia. Martin intentó soslayar la mirada y Richard también se giró de nuevo. Ver a Martin le lastimaba pero también le provocaba mucho enojo.

—me alegro que él esté bien…—se dijo a si mismo Martin y retomó sus escenas. Decidió que ahora que sabía que Richard estaba bien debía intentar concentrarse más en el desempeño de su trabajo, por más duro que fuera tenerlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Así fue como Martin se centró en su actuación y no se percató cuando Richard estuvo justo detrás de él. Mientras Martin estaba tomando otro descanso, luego de un rato de filmar algunas pequeñas tomas, Richard le miraba la espalda, quieto y fijo desde su lugar, sintiéndose confundido, con el deseo de correr a abrazarlo pero también lleno de enfado y frustración.

Cuando al fin Martin se giró notó la presencia de Richard justo detrás suyo. Richard permaneció inmutable en su expresión seria.

—oh….Ri...Richard… no sabía que estabas aquí—farfulló Martin tímidamente. Intentó dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero sus piernas le traicionaron. Su mirada permaneció fija sobre la expresión en el rostro de Richard.

—sé que no lo sabías…—dijo Richard serio, también con la mirada fija sobre el rostro de Martin.

—m-me alegro que estés bien…—Martin habló con tono suave e intentó acercarse a él. Tuvo el impulso de tocar uno de sus brazos.

—… …—Richard no dijo más, no sabía que decir y tampoco tenía deseos de hablar, mucho menos con Martin. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí frente a él que le había sido infiel. Richard se alejó de él pero permaneció en el umbral sin pronunciar palabra y comenzó a leer algunos papeles que traía en la mano en ese momento. Martin se sintió dolido por eso de nuevo. Nunca imaginó antes que ser ignorado por Richard le lastimaría tanto.

—Richie….por favor…yo—pronunció Martin suavemente tratando de abrazarlo despacio por la espalda. Escucharlo decir eso le enfadó tanto a Richard que se zafó bruscamente.

—aléjate, ¡déjame en paz! ¡Te dije que no quiero saber más de ti! —espetó Richard mirándolo severamente.

—Richie…por favor déjame explicarte! —imploró Martin.

—¡Y deja de llamarme así! Me repugna escucharte así, eres tan farsante—dijo Richard molesto—sólo me acerqué a ti para comprobar una vez más lo bueno que eres para ocultar las cosas. Hace unos instantes mientras te observaba  cuando estabas de espaldas me di cuenta de que pareces estar muy tranquilo, parece que nada de esto te ha afectado…

—Richard, ¡no estoy tranquilo! He estado tratando de disimular lo mucho que todo esto me duele y lo preocupado que estaba de no saber nada de ti y de la condición en la que estabas ayer, totalmente herido—expresó Martin con voz lastimera, tratando de contenerse para no llorar.

—jaja ¿sabías que el estúpido de tu amante fue quien ordenó a sus gorilas que me dieran esta maldita golpiza? Me imagino que estando ahora en el este país él y tú podrán revolcarse todo lo que gusten. Seguro que hoy fue otro de esos días en que amaneciste de nuevo en su cama—dijo Richard con total cinismo. Martin le miró atónito y boquiabierto.

—espera…¿qué diablos estás diciendo?

En ese momento Peter entró al mismo foro y para sorpresa de Martin y de Richard, venía acompañado de Benedict.

—hey miren chicos, Ben ha venido a visitarnos y a supervisar el avance del desarrollo de Smaug.

—buenas tardes muchachos, que grato es encontrarnos de nuevo aquí—saludó Benedict con una lánguida sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

El ambiente se sintió terriblemente enrarecido pero Peter no se percató de nada. Richard se sintió asqueado cuando Benedict le extendió la mano para saludarlo y dudó un poco en corresponderle pero estaba Peter presente y debía aparentar cortesía. Richard le extendió la mano también y Benedict se la estrechó sin dejar de sonreírle con cinismo. En ese momento Richard deseó volver a golpearlo en la cara.

Notó que Benedict tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y llevaba un par de emplastos sobre la nariz. Además Benedict tenía tono raro a su voz debido a los duros golpes que Richard le había asestado en la nariz la noche anterior. Luego Benedict se acercó a Martin y le extendió la mano para saludarlo también.

—tanto tiempo sin verte amigo—expresó Benedict sonriendo ampliamente mientras se inclinaba para abrazar a Martin y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda. El rubio se sintió demasiado incómodo, aunque lo cierto era que aún no podía salir de su asombro de tener a Benedict ahí de forma tan imprevista.

Al ver Richard cómo Benedict abrazaba a Martin se sintió inmensamente furioso, su enojo se volvió mucho mayor de lo que había sentido al verse obligado a estrechar la mano de Benedict porque el hecho de verlo abrazando a Martin le hacía sentir que estaba siendo testigo de sus amoríos en su propia cara. Volvió a pensar en el hecho que Martin y Ben habían tenido sexo y su repulsión hacia ello se volvió mayúscula.

—lo siento, debo irme un momento Pete—se excusó Richard quedamente soslayando la mirada para evitar que Peter notase su terrible enfado y su incomodidad.  Richard no esperó a que Peter respondiera y salió presuroso de ahí. Mientras Richard salía hacia el pasillo el dolor en su tórax volvió a aquejarle y una maraña nudosa volvió a aprisionarle la garganta haciéndole tener el deseo de llorar y sentir el terrible impulso de golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Avanzó cierta distancia y se detuvo al fin en algún rincón donde no pasaba mucha gente. Su respiración se volvió agitada.

 _“ese desgraciado de Benedict tenía que venir aquí a burlarse de mí, él y Martin son tan malditamente cínicos”_ refunfuño para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto Benedict seguía estando con Peter y Martin hablando sobre el viaje que había hecho desde Londres hasta ahí y lo que haría para desempeñar su trabajo en el set de grabación durante los próximos días, los cuales no serían muchos. Martin estaba muy serio, considerablemente molesto pero ocultándolo en la mayor medida posible porque Peter estaba ahí y no podía reclamar nada a Benedict hasta que estuvieran a solas.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Richard? —preguntó Benedict con cinismo. Esto hizo enojar internamente más a Martin.

—si, al parecer ayer le asaltaron—explicó Peter—tal vez no se sintió muy bien , parece que fue algo severo. Le he dado permiso de descansar unos días para que se reponga. No podemos forzarlo a trabajar en esas condiciones sobretodo porque sus escenas implican de por sí rudeza—terminó de decir.

Martin permanecía hosco y en un momento cruzó los brazos. Casi estaba tratando de ignorar a Benedict.

—oh ya veo, todo eso suena realmente terrible más tratándose de Richard, él realmente siempre me ha parecido muy fuerte—Benedict dijo con fingida preocupación y luego volteó a ver a Martin notando que éste tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Pero bueno son cosas que pasan, sólo toca afrontarlas—dijo Peter.

—Martin, supongo que debes estar terriblemente preocupado por lo que le ocurrió a Richard…pero sé que con tus cuidados él podrá reponerse pronto—dijo Benedict intentando acercarse al rubio nuevamente y acarició su hombro. Casi sintió como Martin trató de esquivarle bruscamente. En ese momento Martin estaba deseando golpearle a la cara.

—mmh sí, yo también espero que Richard pueda reponerse pronto...err Ben….podrías acompañarme un momento? —preguntó Martin al fin indicándole a Benedict el camino hacia donde quería que le acompañara—disculpa Peter, te veo en un rato para comenzar con esas escenas—explicó Martin.

—ah, está bien chicos, no hay problema—respondió Peter y volvió a atender los papeles que traía en la mano. Peter no prestó mucha atención a lo que se traían Ben y Martin.

Martin condujo a Benedict hacia uno de los rincones de la sala. No hubo palabras de su parte durante ese lapso pero debieron pasar por el mismo pasillo por donde Richard había caminado hacía unos minutos.

Sin saberlo Richard se encontraba todavía oculto en alguno de los rincones del foro y los vio pasar. Ni Martin ni Ben se percataron de su presencia. Al verlos pasar juntos Richard volvió a imaginar lo peor y apretó los nudillos con rabia.

Al fin Martin condujo a Ben hacia los camerinos pero lo detuvo justo en medio del patio. Se giró para verlo con gran severidad y cruzó los brazos.

—ahora sí ¡explícame maldito desgraciado!! ¿De dónde mierda salieron esas malditas fotos y ese asqueroso video de nosotros teniendo sexo?! —espetó Martin furioso. Benedict quedó atónito ante la actitud de Martin por un instante para luego sonreír de lado maliciosamente.

\------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay al fin aquí he traído la actualización de este fic xD   
> De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza pero bueno, al menos espero que la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes y les haya gustado un poco este capítulo ^^  
> Agradezco todos sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho porque motivan :3  
> Espero poder actualizar más pronto el siguiente capítulo ;)  
> PD. I’m sorry -no- pero Benedict seguirá siendo un maldito villano de la historia :v


	14. Dolorosa austeridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni Richard ni Martin pueden ocultar que ahora su relación rota se ha reducido a la absurda austeridad. Pronto los demás a su alrededor se percatan de ello, aunque en vano los dos intenten ocultarlo. Pero las circunstancias insisten en mantenerlos separados, aunque ambos se necesiten mutuamente con demasía para vivir felices.

                                                                               

 

Capítulo 14—Dolorosa austeridad

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Martin miraba a Benedict con severidad esperando con enfado que le diera una digna explicación sobre el asunto.

—contesta de una buena vez, Ben—pidió el rubio notablemente alterado.

—y qué es exactamente qué quieres que te explique, ¿querido hobbit? —respondió Benedict con cierto cinismo en sus palabras y sonriendo ampliamente. Martin se sintió aún más molesto por la forma en que percibió que Ben se estaba mofando de él.

—Ben, ¡deja de ser tan malditamente cínico! —espetó Martin y sin más se acercó a él y tiró bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. A este acto Ben no pudo evitar dar un respingo, el movimiento brusco de Martin le había lastimado un poco su ya de por sí dolorido cuello golpeado la noche anterior. Martin lo miró austero y sumamente enfadado directamente a los ojos, aunque para ello tenía que pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo un poco, pero la estatura no le impediría ajustar cuentas con Benedict, estaba dispuesto a que esta vez eso no sería una desventaja—¡explícame de una maldita vez de dónde demonios salieron esas malditas y sucias fotos! —exigió Martin sin dejar de sujetar las ropas de Benedict con dureza.

Pero pese al dolor físico en su cuello que le aquejaba, Ben no dejó de sonreír maliciosamente. Martin seguía luciendo demasiado adorable aún irritado.

—qué hermosos ojos tienes Martin, me encantan. Pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de verlos tan de cerca. Son de un hermoso gris azulado profundo—expresó Benedict con voz suave y sutil, casi en un vano y necio intento de ser casanova. Martin se molestó más por el tono en que Benedict le estaba hablando y en ese instante intentó golpear a Benedict con un puñetazo pero Ben alcanzó a detenerle el brazo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—¡deja de acosarme Ben! ¡Deja de burlarte!—espetó el rubio aun tratando de imponerse. Benedict seguía sujetando su muñeca, aunque con el cuidado de no hacerle daño y entonces se atrevió a besarle el dorso de su mano. Martin repudió sobremanera el acto de Ben. Incrementó notablemente más su disgusto.

—me encanta verte cada vez que te enojas, pequeño hobbit. Te ves tan sexy—expresó Benedict con un susurro, todavía rozando sus labios contra la mano de Martin.

—eres un imbécil—soltó Martin furioso y forcejeando para zafarse de las manos de Benedict pero sin poder lograrlo, Benedict era más fuerte que él de cualquier manera.

—y tu eres un sexy hobbit—rio Benedict e intentó besar de nuevo la mano de Martin pero esta vez no pudo conseguirlo, esta vez el rubio forcejeó lo suficiente para impedírselo. Pero entonces Benedict no se contuvo más a tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Martin intentó golpearlo en el pecho y zafarse ahora de sus pesados brazos pero en un momento sintió como Benedict hacía que sus entrepiernas se frotaran entre sí. Martin pudo sentir el bulto de Ben frotarse obscenamente contra su ingle. Benedict sonrió. Martin se inquietó mucho más por ese contacto.

—eres un maldito y asqueroso pervertido, déjame en paz. No quiero generar ningún escándalo—dijo Martin en un tono bajo de voz, ciertamente no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Benedict siguió sonriendo y entonces lo soltó por un momento.

—sabes que me encantas así vestido de hobbit? —dijo Benedict con seductora voz.

—¿por qué no mejor dejar de decir tantas estupideces y me explicas de una buena vez por qué es que tenías esas sucias evidencias? Y además fuiste a enseñárselas a Richard con total alevosía…—espetó el rubio molesto pero en un momento su voz volvió a apagarse—habíamos quedado que no le diríamos nada a nadie y menos a Richard, rompiste tu promesa Ben, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—yo nunca te prometí nada, Martin—respondió Ben cínicamente sin dejar de mirar a Martin fijamente. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y repasó su lengua sobre sus labios relamiéndose. Realmente disfrutaba ver a Martin enojado. Disfrutaba aún más el motivo por el cual lo estaba.

—¿De dónde mierda salieron esas malditas fotos y ese maldito video?!! ¡Habla! —Martin volvió a arremeter contra él.

—está bien Martin…—el tono de voz de Ben siguió siendo suave y calmo a pesar de que el rubio estaba jalando sus ropas desde el cuello de su camisa de nuevo.

—¡habla maldito!

—debo decirte que ni yo mismo sé cómo es que quedó grabado ese video y tampoco recuerdo cómo fue que tomé o tomamos las fotos Martin…—Benedict volvió a hacer una pausa, aunque inmutable en su semblante sereno.

—¿qué dices? ¿Cómo que no sabías? Termina de explicar—exigió e rubio.

—en serio no lo sé. Un par de días después de que tuvimos esa noche de sexo, revisando mi celular me di cuenta que eso había quedado guardado…pero no pude recordar cómo ocurrió. Aún no puedo recordarlo.

Martin estaba demasiado intrigado al escuchar lo que Benedict le estaba explicando pero no podía confiar en sus palabras, pensaba que Benedict lo había tramado todo y no podía creerle que ni él mismo sabía cómo había quedado guardado eso en su celular.

—fuiste un maldito cobarde, Ben, ¿cómo mierda te atreviste a guardar algo como eso? Algo tan íntimo. Nunca creí que podías ser tan asquerosamente pervertido! Nunca creí que podías caer tan bajo! —Martin estaba conteniéndose demasiado para no gritarle todo su repudio.

—Martin, como te he dicho yo ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que tomé o tomamos esas fotos y….

—¿cómo mierda dices? ¿Tomamos? ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a meterme más en ese maldito asunto? Ya no recuerdas que tú fuiste quien mi violó, ¿quién abusó de mi alcoholizado estado en ese momento? ¿Ya lo olvidaste o quieres eludirlo y lavarte las manos?! ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si yo hubiera sido quién se metió en tu cama a voluntad? ¡Responde infeliz! —Martin volvió a arremeter contra Benedict, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Benedict estaba siendo lo suficientemente hábil para escudarse de sus ataques y de someterlo. Benedict volvió a tomar a Martin de la cintura y en un momento su cara estaba cerca de la suya. Martin lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en su azulina y profunda mirada celeste con la cual casi podía notar que Benedict estaba diciendo la verdad y eso lo anonadó por unos momentos y dejó de forcejear durante ese breve lapso.

Benedict retomó la palabra con tono suave en sus palabras pero siguió sosteniendo a Martin entre sus brazos.

—seguro estábamos demasiado ebrios en ese momento Martin, y nos desinhibimos lo suficiente para atrevernos a grabar ese material—habló Benedict también mirando a Martin fijamente a los ojos—seguro yo puse mi celular en automático en una base sobre algún mueble y así grabó todo, mi celular terminó siendo testigo de nuestro apasionado encuentro en la cama—volvió a susurrar seductoramente. Martin se estremeció. Seguía entre sus brazos.

—¡calla! me repugna saber todo lo que estás diciendo y me repugna más la forma en que lo expresas…insistes en persuadir me en que yo estuve todo el tiempo de acuerdo con eso—expresó Martin increpando.

—para mí aquello fue lo más sublime Martin, porque gracias a ese celular pude conservar evidencias sobre la noche en que te hice mío, la noche en que te hice el amor—Benedict mantenía el tono sutil de su voz, susurrante en la cercanía del rostro de Martin, deseoso de besar sus labios en cualquier momento sin importarle si Martin lo rechazaba.

— ¡No! ¡Abusaste de mi condición de una forma vil! ¡Y encima tuviste el descaro de grabarlo! ¡Y encima todavía tienes el descaro de decir cuanto lo disfrutaste! Y así quieres que te crea que no lo hiciste a propósito??—el rubio no podía seguir soportándolo más. Deseaba golpear a Benedict con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que ese momento incómodo terminara, deseaba salir huyendo de ahí. Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba.

—no lo hice a propósito Martin. Nunca pretendí abusar de ti y de tu condición. Pero lo cierto es que me fue completamente fascinante llevarme esa gran sorpresa de que aún en mi borrachera terminé grabando todo y no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes cuán feliz me hizo todos estos días observar una y otra vez las fotografías donde podía apreciar tu hermosa desnudez? ¿Sabes cuán feliz y excitante es ver una y otra vez la forma en que fuiste mío en la noche de mi cumpleaños? ¿Y cuánto he estado añorando para que vuelva a repetirse?

— ¡eso jamás! ¡Nunca he querido nada sexual contigo Benedict!! ¡Y menos ahora que fuiste a mostrárselo a Richard! Provocaste que mi hermosa relación con él se rompiera, de la forma más cruel. ¡Y Además todavía mandaste a golpearlo! ¿Crees que podré perdonarte eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ben? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me mostraste a mí primero esas asquerosas fotos? ¡Debíamos mantenerlo todo en secreto Ben!

—¿ah sí? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para hacer que el resto de su vida Richard viviera en una mentira? ¿Eso querías? ¿Ocultarle por siempre que fuiste mío? Creo que te hice un favor al contarle todo, porque tú no fuiste sincero con él y no lo habrías sido nunca. Habrías seguido viviendo con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Jaja y hablas de que yo quiero hacer que nada pasó. Te hubieras casado con él ocultándole lo que pasó entre nosotros de la misma forma en que le ocultas otros de tus secretos, como… lo de tu ex… ¿oh ya se lo contaste?—el semblante de Benedict había cambiado, ahora mostraba total mezcla de cinismo producido por sus celos. Martin se inquietó de nuevo.

Martin se quedó atónito. No sabía que responder, sintió que su sangre se helaba en un instante porque las crueles palabras de Benedict eran ciertas y atinadas. No había podido ser sincero con Richard ni siquiera con respecto a su tormentoso pasado.

—pero esa no era la forma más propicia para decírselo Ben—farfulló Martin.

— ¿entonces cómo? ¿Querías que un día al azar fuera yo a vuestra casa a decirles “hey Richie, ¿sabes? Hoy es un día perfecto para contarte esto: Martin y yo nos acostamos en mi cumpleaños, él fue mi regalo de cumpleaños ¿Qué te parece? Fue maravilloso aunque él no había querido decírtelo pero ¿sabes qué también? Martin me brindó un regalo extra pues también correspondió a mis besos bajo la lluvia un día que estaba completamente sobrio” —pronunció Benedict con burla y descaro.

—¡eres un maldito cínico! No me recuerdes eso. Eso fue un error—Martin se estremeció. Recordar aquellos besos bajo la lluvia de Londres le devolvió su sentimiento de culpa pues después de todo Benedict tenía razón en eso.

—¿por qué’ ¿eh? ¿No acaso te gustó? Que yo recuerde no estabas alcoholizado en esa ocasión y buscaste mis labios una segunda vez al tiempo que posabas tus brazos sobre mis hombros y dejabas que yo te tomara de la cintura y acariciara tus mejillas con sutileza. Fue hermoso Martin, incluso para ti, admítelo—Benedict volvió a acercarse a Martin y con un brazo rodeó lentamente su cintura.

Martin no sabía cómo responder a eso pero sabía que debía encontrar la forma de escaparse de eso rápidamente.

—eso fue sólo un impulso sin sentido, no lo hice con intención. Fue un momento de confusión—explicó Martin lo mejor que pudo. No pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso.

—seguro, así como la noche de sexo tampoco me la concediste con intención pero que de igual forma la disfrutaste. Eso es lo que muestras las claras evidencias, las fotos, los videos….tu cuerpo reaccionó ante todas mis caricias.

—¿videos? ¿Hay más? —preguntó Martin intrigado.

—por supuesto que hay más Martin. Grabamos material de ese tipo gran parte de la noche, realmente durante todo nuestro encuentro sexual por el furor provocado por el alcohol pero también por la pasión desatada Martin, porque lo disfrutaste, alcoholizado y todo lo disfrutaste y casi podría estar seguro de que de eso sí tienes recuerdos y que eso te remuerde la consciencia. Por eso correspondiste a mis besos. Los demás videos muestras como me pedías por más y como me decías “Benny, te amo”. Pero a Richard sólo le mostré uno de tantos.

—infeliz…—masculló el rubio sumamente molesto. En sus ojos no podía ocultarse la ira.

—Pero si lo deseas puedo mostrárselos ahora mismo…—Benedict volvió a esbozar una burlona y lánguida sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que mostraba la pantalla de su celular donde amenazante indicó a Martin que ahí mismo guardaba el resto de los videos. En todo caso sí estaba completamente dispuesto a seguir con su cometido de mostrárselos a Richard.

Martin no se contuvo más y a pesar de ser más pequeño y débil que Ben logró al fin tumbar a Ben al suelo al lanzarse sobre él y ya estando en el piso sobre él le golpeó fuertemente en la cara en un par de ocasiones. Pero Ben puso zafarse de ello y esquivar un tercer golpe de parte del enfurecido rubio y logró someterlo y girarlo sobre el pavimento y  ésta vez fue él quien quedó encima de él. Martin respingó un poco, no por el sometimiento de Benedict sino porque el arrebato le hizo desprender una de sus orejas postizas que estaba adherida a su piel.

Ben lo mantuvo así contra el piso un momento pero sin hacerle daño. Martin respiró agitado unos instantes y Ben admiró su rostro de nuevo, desde ese ángulo y bajo él también le pareció hermoso, aún si el arranque había desalineado su peluca. Benedict se inclinó para besar sus labios rápidamente comenzando con un leve roce que no tardó en profundizarse en el contacto con sus suaves labios. Aunque Martin trató de esquivarlo en vano no pudo evitar la consumación de eso beso. Martin volvió a forcejear mientras su boca seguía unida a la de Benedict pero Ben lo tenía totalmente sometido al piso inmovilizando el cuerpo de Martin bajo el peso del suyo propio. Benedict profundizó aquel beso con fuerza.

Martin trató de golpearle el estómago con una rodilla pero parecía que no lograba dañar a Benedict. Todo el peso de Benedict le estaba sometiendo por completo. Sólo podía sentir y probar sus labios apretados fuertemente contra los suyos. Martin solo dejaba escapar un sonido gutural quejándose.

Finalmente en un momento Benedict se separó un poco de él para respirar y entonces Martin alcanzó a propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago aunque no lastimó mucho. Benedict se apartó de encima de él y se incorporó. Estando de pie los dos Martin trató de nuevo de golpearlo, se sentía mucho más furioso ahora porque Benedict se había atrevido a besarlo de esa forma pero Ben fue más hábil y en un instante lo acorraló contra la pared.

—¡eres un maldito bastardo! —espetó Martin golpeándolo en el pecho pero Benedict seguía aplicando fuerte resistencia y riendo burlonamente.

—me encanta verte enojado y que forcejees, siempre me ha gustado esa intrépida forma tuya de ser. Pequeño y quisquilloso—aquello último Benedict lo expresó en un susurro de seducción cerca del oído de Martin, y luego trató de besarlo de nuevo.

—hey ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó de pronto una voz familiar que se acercaba. Era Aidan que se encontraba a una considerable distancia de varios metros y se acercó a la escena. Tanto Benedict como Martin se giraron para verlo y entonces Benedict al fin se apartó de Martin. El rubio palideció un poco, temió que Aidan pudiera haber visto la forma en que Benedict lo había besado arrebatadamente sobre el pavimento hacía tan solo unos momentos.

—Oh Aidan…—dijo Benedict, intentando saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—hola Ben. Me dijeron que estabas aquí—expresó Aidan un poco desubicado pero extendiendo la mano para saludarlo amistosamente. Luego volteó a ver a Martin y notó su agitación y lo desaliñado de su atuendo y su cabello. Luego su mirada se posó sobre su oreja descubierta para darse cuenta que la oreja postiza de látex estaba tirada en el piso.

Benedict estiró la mano para devolver el saludo a Aidan y estrechar su mano con amabilidad. Martin suspiró, intentaba de nuevo soslayar la mirada pues sabía que en ese mismo momento no podía ocultar su rabia y su sorpresa, pero definitivamente su aspecto le resultaría extraño a Aidan y a cualquiera. Martin se puso más nervioso y se inclinó a recoger la oreja de látex rápidamente.

—¿te encuentras bien Martin? ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó al fin Aidan al rubio mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Martin. Al contacto pudo sentir como Martin se estremeció.

—err..si, todo bien…sólo estaba conversando un poco con Benedict…—expresó el rubio todavía un poco aturdido—y entonces se me cayó mi oreja…jaja—rio Martin nervioso.

—pareces perturbado, además no te ves bien. Te noto pálido y desmejorado y…tu disfraz no estaba así de mal puesto hace unos minutos—dijo Aidan tratando de omitir lo obvio, que la apariencia de Martin estaba hecha un desastre—Martin, Peter me mandó a buscarte para avisarte que comenzaremos el rodaje de esas escenas que ya habíamos programado…pero antes te sugiero que vayas a que te arreglen el atuendo—Aidan le sonrió amablemente. Martin le miró amablemente también y tocó la mano de Aidan que seguía posada sobre su hombro.

—okay vamos ahora Martin—dijo Aidan animoso y le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio. Ben intuyó que posiblemente Aidan había alcanzado a ver la forma en que Martin forcejeaba con él, pensó que quizá Aidan ahora estaba tratando de apartarlo de él lo más posible sobretodo porque sin duda Aidan siempre estaría de parte de Richard. Se sintió incómodo.

— ¿a-ahora? —preguntó Martin dubitativo.

—es importante Martin, ¿o aún no terminas tu conversación con Ben? —Aidan volteó a ver a Ben tratando de sonreírle, pero su intuición le decía que Ben traía algo entre manos y luego regresó su mirada hacia el rubio.

—mmh no, por mí no hay problema, adelante. Vayan—-dijo Benedict. Martin le miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que Aidan no pudo notar.

—en realidad Ben y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, pero supongo que es prioridad ahora ir a alcanzar a los demás. E ir a que me arreglen el atuendo. Así que sí me disculpas luego podemos terminar este asunto Ben—el tono en el que Martin habló no pudo dejar de pasar desapercibido como sarcasmo aunque Aidan trató de pensar que no lo era.

—Bien vamos entonces—dijo Aidan y tomó a Martin del brazo como si de un par de niños se tratara. Además era algo que a menudo hacía con Martin debido a su corta estatura y su dulce apariencia, eso le provocaba el impulso de hacerlo y Martin accedía.

Ben observó cómo los dos se alejaban entre los carros del estacionamiento hasta entrar al umbral del set correspondiente. No le gustó ver ese acto tan cercano entre Aidan y Martin, le dieron celos, pero le satisfizo de pronto recordar que una vez más había podido besar los labios de Martin, tenerlo entre sus brazos aún a pesar de los forcejeos y también le produjo enorme placer recordar la forma en que Richard molesto había salido del set evitando su presencia cuando Peter lo introdujo al set. Sonrió para sí mismo. El dolor en su nariz se hizo presente nuevo, supo que debía volver atender el dolor que esperaba pronto sanara por completo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Martin, dime la verdad. ¿Ocurre algo entre Ben y tú? —preguntó Aidan urdido cuando ya se encontraban dentro del pasillo. Martin intentó eludir eso pero sabía que sería demasiado tonto y obvio de su parte ignorar o desviar la pregunta de Aidan.

— ¿algo cómo qué? —Martin trató de parecer ingenuo.

—pues es que alcancé a notar que Ben y tú estaban discutiendo, vi que forcejeabas con él, me pareció que te tenía acorralado.

—err, no, nada de eso. Así es nuestro trato usualmente—rio Martin nervioso otra vez. Aidan no dijo más durante unos segundos, sólo lo miró un poco dubitativo intentando creerle.

—¿en serio? Oh oye supe también que a tío Thorin le pasó algo realmente malo. Lo vi muy lastimado, ciertamente me preocupa verlo así….

—oh sí, ayer le asaltaron y llegó a casa muy lastimado…—expresó Martin quedamente. Aidan notó enseguida su desanimo.

—no sé por qué noto el ambiente enrarecido...

—okay vamos Aidan, démonos prisa—dijo Martin tratando de verse voluntarioso. Caminaron por el pasillo y aún en medio de la concurrencia del personal que ahí laboraba de pronto se encontraron con Richard. Martin se sintió terriblemente dolido al estar frente a su presencia.

—¡hola Richard! ¿No debías irte ya a descansar a casa? —saludó y preguntó Aidan curioso pero reconfortado de estar al fin frente a Richard luego de enterarse que había sido golpeado—¿o es que no quieres desapartarte de tu hobbit?-preguntó Aidan pícaramente y dirigió una mirada perspicaz hacía Martin, quien estaba a su lado.

Richard le sonrió a Aidan brevemente para volver a su semblante serio sin responder a su pregunta.

—hola Aidan, ¿qué tal? Precisamente estaba a punto de irme a casa…supongo—expresó Richard dubitativo. Ya no tenía casa. En en ese momento no sabía a donde podía ir a descansar y mucho menos qué era lo que podía considerar casa. Quizá pasaría esa noche en algún hotel, pensó. En todo momento Richard evitó voltear a ver a Martin a toda costa, casi como si no estuviera presente ahí. Martin sintió como Richard le estaba ignorando y eso le hizo sentir mucho más terrible. Aidan notó la hostilidad de inmediato y la forma en que Martin seguía soslayando ansiosamente la mirada en todo momento.

—hey ¿qué pasa hoy con ustedes dos? Están actuando demasiado extraño. No es habitual en ustedes. Siempre están derramando miel—expresó Aidan tratando de hacer que Richard y Martin se acercaran. Se apartó de en medio de ellos y empujó a Martin para que quedara más cerca de Richard pero éste último lo esquivó y se alejó más.

—pfft no sé de qué me hablas Aidan, bueno será mejor que me vaya, te veo en unos días.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Richard, cuídate—expresó Martin quedamente, aunque Richard no le había dirigido a él eso, pero Richard le ignoró y salió rápido de ahí por el corredor. Se sintió devastado por eso y un nudo lastimoso se formó en su garganta. Aidan quedó atónito ante la reacción de ambos. De inmediato eso le entristeció también.

Cuando Richard ya se había alejado lo suficiente Aidan al fin preguntó.

—¿Martin? ¿Qué rayos ocurre?? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes verdad? —inquirió el joven.

Aidan tomó por los hombros a Martin y trató de que el rubio le mirase a los ojos como tratando de decirle de esa forma que podía confiar en él y que nada de esta situación le gustaba. Martin se negó un poco a mirarle a los ojos, no quería que sus cuestionamientos le provocasen romper a llorar. Pero entonces sintió como Aidan tomaba su mentón con su mano y le hacía alzar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos. Martin lo miró, Aidan notó su total preocupación y abatimiento en su grisácea mirada cristalina. Martin no dijo más y se abrazó de Aidan fuertemente. Aidan le rodeó cariñosamente la espalda con sus brazos a pesar de la rigidez de su traje y le estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo justo cuando Martin no pudo dejar escapar algunos sollozos de angustia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin terminó la jornada de ese día. Había sido un mal día desde el momento en que se había levantado de la cama, la primera vez que Richard no había amanecido a su lado. Martin estaba a punto de irse a su casa. Ahora debía tomar el transporte público para llegar a su domicilio. De pronto extrañó demasiado cada vez que él y Richard salían juntos caminando por las calles hasta llegar al apartamento que compartían juntos.

Llegó a su apartamento y sintió la terrible soledad. Al entrar a la vivienda divisó aquellas cosas que yacían aún desordenadas y dispersadas por toda la sala, las cosas que habían caído durante el enfrentamiento entre él y Richard la noche anterior. No había tenido el  ánimo de levantarlo todo. Incluso aún estaba fuera el botiquín de primeros auxilios con el que había intentado curar a Richard de sus heridas.

No hubo cena, simplemente olvidó preparar algo, y realmente no le apetecía comer nada. En su mente sólo podía existir el sentimiento de culpa, los recuerdos tormentosos de los incidentes ocurridos, la forma en que Richard le había ignorado y gritado y el atrevimiento que Benedict había tenido hacia él hacia medio día. Tampoco podían dejar de resonar en su mente aquellas crueles palabras que Richard le había gritado.

Se fue a su cama para intentar dormir aunque estuvo durante toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama pensando en Richard.

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana y justo cuando estaba tomando su café y leyendo el periódico de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Richard quien entró pronto y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Martin se quedó atónito ante la sorpresa y su llegada tan arrebatada.

—¿Richard? ¿Q-qué diantres haces…?—preguntó el rubio levantándose de su lugar rápidamente. Richard no respondió y caminó directo a su dormitorio principal, el que ambos habían estado compartiendo durante todo el tiempo en que habían vivido juntos ahí. Richard abrió frenéticamente la puerta y con pasos pesados ingresó dentro de la habitación.

—¿Richard? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio y dio un largo suspiro. Se sintió un poco temeroso.

—Esperaba encontrar a tu estúpido amante recostado en nuestra cama…ya veo que te ha dado tiempo de esconderlo—expresó Richard cruelmente.

—por favor, ¡deja ya de decir ese tipo de estupideces! ¡No tendría a nadie aquí en la cama y menos a Benedict!—espetó el rubio enojado aunque sin poder ocultar mucho su nerviosismo.

—Ahórrate el cinismo de seguir mintiendo—respondió Richard con grave voz y en un momento colocó sobre la cama un par de grandes maletas.

Richard comenzó a sacar apresuradamente todas sus ropas pertenecientes del armario y los introdujo dentro de las maletas. Martin se quedó observándolo desde el umbral de la habitación apretando los nudillos, dubitativo en qué era lo que debía hacer.  Observar a Richard apilando ropa tras ropa le dolía. Una maraña dolosa le estrujaba la garganta y le hacía tener el deseo de llorar. Era difícil para él ver como Richard estaba completamente dispuesto a separar su vida de la suya.

—Ah ya veo que vas a llevarte tus cosas ahora…—musitó Martin aun observando como su ahora ex novio desordenaba todos los trajes que hacía unos minutos habían estado colgando pulcramente en el tubo del armario.

—no esperabas a que te dejara aquí todas mis cosas como un trofeo de verme la cara de estúpido ¿verdad? —respondió al fin Richard sin clemencia— ¿o es que estabas esperanzado a que volviera a tu lado en cualquier momento como si nada hubiese pasado? Como si yo fuera tu estúpido juguete sexual—lo último que expresó Richard lo hizo utilizando un tono hostil y sarcástico en su voz. Las palabras de Richard le resultaban bastante crueles a Martin, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente le causaba cierta confortabilidad pues al responder Richard a sus preguntas estaba dejando de ignorarle aunque fuese un poco—¿o es que acaso ya estabas considerando regalárselas a tu amante?

Martin seguía sintiéndose muy dolido por la crueldad en las palabras de Richard pero en un impulso no pudo soportar más y le abofeteó fuertemente. Richard se sorprendió de ello, el golpe dolió pero pensar en la traición de Martin le seguía doliendo más. Con total entereza se repuso del golpe y volvió a mirar a Martin fijamente con severidad mientras la piel de su mejilla golpeada sentía aún el dolor palpitante del golpe.

—¡Richard, eres tan imbécil que nunca dejas que te explique cómo ocurrió todo este maldito malentendido!—espetó el rubio irritado pero un poco dudoso. La afilada mirada implacable que Richard tenía hacía él era realmente intimidante.

—¿explicar qué? Ya lo he visto todo claro y tú mismo me lo confesaste. Tuvieron sexo la noche de su maldito cumpleaños ¿no? Bien ahora sabes perfectamente que ya no quiero nada de ti—el tono de voz de Richard denotaba total repudio pero no alzó demasiado la voz hasta después de tomar a Martin de los brazos y acorralarlo bruscamente contra la pared—¡por eso he venido a culminar definitivamente nuestra separación! ah…y a decirte de una vez también que pronto pondré en venta la casa que compré para nosotros en Inglaterra. No quiero conservar ningún recuerdo de ti—Richard al fin soltó a Martin y terminó de guardar sus cosas en las maletas, casi forzando a cerrarlas porque había guardado todo en total desorden. Martin se sintió aún más dolido.

Sin pronunciar más palabras Richard caminó hasta la salida de la casa. Justo antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento y dudó un poco y justo en ese momento la mano de Martin lo detuvo del brazo.

—Richard…entonces ¿este sí es un adiós definitivo? —masculló el rubio con voz temblorosa, mirando su espalda, conteniéndose a abrazarlo.

La voz quebradiza de Martin le hizo dudar a Richard antes de al fin girar la perilla para salir definitivamente de esa casa.

—Te amo Richard…p-perdóname por lo que…te hice…perdóname por ocultártelo…por no ser sincero con eso. Nunca quise hacerte daño…—musitó Martin sollozando y acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo, aun deteniéndolo del brazo. Richard suspiró y se giró un poco hacía él.

—Martin…yo te amaba más que a nada. Íbamos a casarnos, quería compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, ser feliz a tu lado para siempre…pero ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho que estuviste con él, y sobretodo…—respondió Richard quedamente haciendo una pausa antes de continuar—¡no puedo quitarme de la mente esas asquerosas imágenes que lo delatan todo!¡esas asquerosas imágenes en las que vi cómo ese bastardo te hacía suyo!—soltó nuevamente irritado.

—Richard…yo no hice eso con intención, ¡yo no quería! ¡Yo no sabía que ese maldito material existía! ¡Benedict me engañó! —imploró Martin tratando de convencer a Richard, quizá esta sería su última oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que Richard decidiera cruzar esa puerta y marcharse con sus cosas.

—pues en esas pruebas me demostraron lo contrario Martin. Y yo…simplemente no puedo creerte. No sabes el asco y el repudio que todo eso me provoca. Ya no puedo creerte una sola palabra cuando lo he visto todo. Lo nuestro era tan hermoso y ahora está roto, ¡hecho pedazos!—Richard se zafó bruscamente de las manos de Martin y lo empujó duramente contra la pared. Salió sin más del apartamento dejando al rubio con el corazón destrozado, pensando que ahora sí lo había perdido para siempre.

Richard no miró atrás. Tomó el ascensor rápidamente y bajó hasta el estacionamiento donde localizó su auto. Durante el poco trayecto que tuvo que caminar hasta ahí no dejaron de resonar en sus pensamientos los suplicios de Martin y la expresión de desdicha que se enmarcaba en su rostro desesperado. Por un momento Richard tuvo el enorme deseo impulsivo de volver hasta él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, de besarlo, de estrujarlo contra su cuerpo y consolarlo y decirle que todo quedaría olvidado y que harían borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero su conciencia le dijo que no debía retractarse de su decisión. Había motivos más que suficientes para alejarse de Martin e intentar olvidarlo, borrarlo de su vida.

Metió sus maletas en la cajuela del auto y siguió todavía deseando inconscientemente volver con Martin en la dualidad de sus pensamientos, pero eso al mismo tiempo le molestaba sobremanera porque no podía tampoco dejar de pensar en que las sucias pruebas que había vio eran lo suficientemente claras. Se sintió muy molesto consigo mismo. Entró al auto y se puso al volante. Encendió el motor e hizo avanzar el auto. Al salir del aparcamiento divisó que Martin le observaba desde el balcón de su apartamento. Aún con esa distancia pudo notar lo descorazonado que se notaba el rubio que se aferraba al barandal viendo como el auto de Richard se alejaba.

Martin perdió de vista el auto de Richard en medio del tráfico y luego se volvió hacia su dormitorio mirando todo el desastre que Richard había dejado ahora también en el suelo de la habitación. Fijó la mirada durante algunos segundos sobre el vacío que ahora estaba en el armario. La ropa de Richard ya no estaba ahí, ni las lociones de magníficas fragancias masculinas que solía acomodar ordenadamente sobre la gaveta. Ya no estaban los pares de zapatos, ni los libros favoritos que había traído desde Inglaterra. Martin sollozó un poco para aliviar un poco su desdicha y se sentó al borde de la cama, tocando con una mano el lado donde Richard solía dormir a su lado. Divisó luego una fotografía de ambos juntos, enmarcada en un bello portarretratos que estaba sobre el buró. En la fotografía estaba captado uno de los más bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos el pasado verano en Londres, días después de que Richard le había sorprendido en el aeropuerto, días después de lo ocurrido con Benedict, pero que a pesar de todo había sido un momento maravilloso entre los dos, un momento en el que a pesar del reciente desatinado encuentro sexual con Benedict Martin había podido disfrutar aún de la compañía de Richard y de todos sus besos y caricias. Ahora de eso sólo le quedaba el evocado recuerdo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que Richard se había enterado de la relación sexual que había existido entre Martin y Benedict. Ahora había conseguido rentar una pequeña vivienda cerca del set principal de filmación y había tenido que descansar todo ese tiempo debido a sus lesiones que ya habían mejorado considerablemente, probablemente sanarían pronto por completo. Pero su estado anímico seguía grandemente mermado, no podía dejar de pensar en la traición y eso le mantenía de muy mal humor durante el día y por las noches recordar a Martin le hacía extrañar los bellos momentos que habían vivido juntos todo ese tiempo. Cada noche al estar sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño divisaba el cielo nocturno que alcanzaba a ver desde su ventana. Sus ratos de vigilia se prolongaban hasta altas horas de  la noche. El recuerdo de Martin le causaba gran insomnio al punto de torturarse a sí mismo imaginando una y otra vez como podía estar Martin en la misma cama que Benedict, teniendo sexo, lo percibía en su mente de una implacable forma tan vívida como lo había visto en aquel maldito video.

Richard daba vueltas en la cama intentando quitar de su mente aquellos escabrosos pensamientos, pero no lograba disiparlos. Y luego recordaba la forma en la que Martin le había pedido que le perdonase, con su dulce voz suave y trémula.

Para su fortuna en esos días que Peter le había permitido descansar no había tenido que toparse con Martin y aún no estaba seguro si Benedict permanecía aún en el país pero él suponía que sí. El dolor en su costilla se había aminorado, ahora solo le aquejaba levemente en pocas ocasiones pero ya era casi por completo soportable. Pese a eso aún debía llevar consigo la placa de escayola y la faja sujeta. Sus heridas superficiales había casi cicatrizado por completo. Pero aún debía seguir aburriéndose en su hogar, a pesar de que podría encontrarse con Martin, deseaba ya volver a la filmación.

Su estado anímico parecía estar más estable ese día y la naciente primavera del hemisferio sur causaba un buen clima. Se decidió a ordenar un poco su nueva vivienda, no lo había hecho en todos esos días por lo que sus pertenencias aún estaban dispersas.

Se acercó a una de las cajas que contenía parte de sus libros favoritos y comenzó tomando algunos para acomodarlos sobre un pequeño librero que había adquirido hacia un día. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colocarlos ahí cayó inesperadamente al suelo una foto de él y Martin, al parecer había estado guardada entre las páginas de alguno de los libros. Se agachó para tomar la fotografía y la contempló durante un lapso sin poder evitar sonreír un poco ante la fotografía. En la foto aparecían él y Martin disfrutando un buen día en un parque de atracciones. No pudo evitar recordar el buen humor que Martin le había contagiado aquel día con todas sus ocurrencias. Añoró tristemente de nuevo aquellos días de felicidad.

De pronto su sonrisa se desdibujó de su cara. Richard pensó en estrujar la fotografía, quizá en romperla, pero algo en su inconsciencia le impulsó a guardarla de nuevo entre alguno de los viejos libros. Quizá no sería tan malo después de todo conservar un pequeño recuerdo de quien tanto había amado.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día de descanso para Martin, habían sido días difíciles y tristes para él. Se sentía muy desgastado de tanto pensar en lo tonto que había sido al no revelarle nada a Richard antes de enterarse de lo suyo con Benedict de aquella forma tan detestable. Seguía culpándose a sí mismo demasiado sobre eso pero también se sentía muy molesto de que Richard no le dejase explicarle todo, aunque en cierta forma también le comprendía pues luego de haber visto esas fotos y ese video ¿cómo iba a creerle? Ya estaba comenzando a resignarse a perderlo. De todos modos siempre pensó que todo había sido demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

No había tenido ánimo de hacer nada más que pensar en su infelicidad y no deseaba salir de casa ese día pues sentía que sus deseos de ir a buscar a Richard podrían ser mucho más fuertes que él, pero todo se había vaciado en su despensa y debía salir a comprar algunos víveres por lo que aquella tarde se vio obligado a salir de su apartamento y dirigirse hasta el supermercado.

Salió de su vivienda y para su sorpresa se encontró afuera con una nada grata sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —inquirió con molestia el rubio sin salir de su sobresalto.

—al fin pude dar con tu apartamento, Martin—respondió Benedict mirándolo fijamente con serena mirada. Benedict se sentía feliz de volver a encontrarse frente a Martin, peor por el contrario Martin se sintió enfadado e intimidado porque ahora Benedict había descubierto donde vivía. Sentía que su intimidad era nuevamente violada.

—¿cómo carajo encontraste mi apartamento? —espetó el rubio aunque tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz, no quería hacer un escándalo que pudiera perturbar a los vecinos o enterarles de que tenía conflictos con Benedict.

—le pregunté amablemente a Peter sobre tu dirección, le dije que necesitaba localizarte…—explicó Benedict con voz suave, acercándose paulatinamente a Martin quien seguía en el umbral de su apartamento. Martin le miró con el ceño prominentemente fruncido, su expresión denotaba enfado que se acrecentaba gradualmente pero Benedict no cambió su semblante tranquilo y continuó—me dio la dirección porque sabe lo buenos amigos que somos…—lo último expresado por Benedict sonó en un suave susurro y cuando Martin se dio cuenta Benedict tomó una de sus manos delicadamente pero Martin se zafó bruscamente.

—tú y yo ya no somos amigos, ya no somos nada Ben—expresó Martin con voz grave —¿acaso no puedes entenderlo? ¿O quieres seguir burlándote de mí?

—sí, tienes razón, no podemos ser amigos Martin, sabes muy bien por qué. Yo no puedo verte como amigo, me gustas demasiado—Benedict continuó hablando con voz muy suave y volvió a acercarse a Martin sutilmente, rozando delicadamente sus manos en contacto con los brazos de Martin.

—no sigas con esto por favor Ben, yo ahora mismo te detesto, no solo por haber abusado de mí sino por haber provocado que Richard se decepcionara de mí y además ¡fuiste tan cobarde que lo mandaste golpear! —espetó el rubio enojado apartándose de nuevo de Benedict, pero Ben no dejó de verlo con mirada de seductor casanova y se acercó de nuevo a él.

Martin se sintió más intimidado durante ese par de segundos de silencio, perdiéndose en la azulina mirada de Ben pero sin dejar de mostrar su expresión de enfado. Para responder Benedict cambió en un momento su semblante y esbozó una sonrisa breve burlona.

—tenía que tomar mis precauciones, llevé a mis guardaespaldas porque sabía que Richard se enfurecería tanto que podría matarme. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si él me hubiera hecho un daño de tal magnitud? No crees entonces que ordenar a mis guardaespaldas que le aquietaran fue lo mejor? —expresó Benedict con cinismo y tomó una mano de Martin para besar el dorso de su mano con sutileza. Martin la quitó con arrebato brusco para después alzarla y darle una fuerte bofetada. Benedict sintió el fugaz golpe contra su cara y se frotó con una mano el dolor del golpe sobre su mejilla. Volvió a mirar a Martin con lascivia y se acercó a él para tomarlo de la cintura y comenzar a besar su cuello con atrevimiento. Martin intentó alejarlo de su cuerpo pero no lograba conseguirlo y sintió de pronto como las manos de Benedict comenzaban a explorar osadamente debajo de su camisa.

Martin forcejeó contra Benedict en ese momento. Ben supo entonces que esta vez no sería tan fácil besar a Martin y de pronto el rubio le golpeó con la rodilla en la entrepierna, lo cual obligó a Ben al fin a separarse de él.

—escucha Ben, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí y no quiero que sigas acosándome y siguiéndome el paso a través de otras personas. ¿Entendiste? —Expresó Martin—y mucho menos quiero que vengas a mi departamento a acosarme.

—Martin no voy a renunciar a ti…pase lo que pase, haré que un día puedas comprender que te amo de verdad, que te haría muy feliz si estuvieras a mi lado. Conmigo lo tendrías todo.

—deja de decir tantas idioteces y lárgate. Nada que venga de ti me interesa.

Benedict se marchó de ahí muy seguro de lo que él mismo había prometido, después de todo era cierto que no renunciaría hasta conseguir que Martin fuera suyo de nuevo, pero esta vez debía ser a voluntad. Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Martin hasta llegar al ascensor del edificio y estando a punto de hacer cerrar las puertas del mismo le mandó un beso en el aire.

Luego de que Benedict se alejó Martin al fin se dirigió al supermercado, cauteloso en lo mayor posible de no toparse de nuevo con él. Había tenido suficiente por ese día.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Martin se dirigió puntual a su trabajo para que las maquillistas le prepararan para su papel. Justo había terminado de alistarse cuando al caminar por el pasillo de pronto escuchó la voz de Richard que para su asombro estaba ya caracterizado como Thorin y estaba hablando con Peter.

—¡hola Martin! ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó Peter tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, Martin no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco retraído a su saludo porque su distracción estaba posada en Richard. Pero Richard le devolvió una breve mirada austera.

—ah buenos días Peter, sí, ya estoy listo. Podemos comenzar…—dijo Martin al fin y luego cuidadosamente se dirigió a Richard y e intentó saludarle.

—¡hola Richard!, que bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí—Martin le sonrió tímidamente con cordialidad e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Esbozaba una sonrisa pues ciertamente se sentía feliz de ver a Richard luego de tantos días de no verlo. A pesar del amargo último encuentro que habían tenido aquella vez en que Richard fue a su apartamento a sacar sus cosas no podía evitar extrañarle. En ese momento Martin le tendió la mano para saludarlo. Richard dudó un poco pero cordialmente le estrechó la mano, aunque con notable desgano que esta vez Peter no eludió. Ya era demasiado obvia la frialdad con la que Martin y Richard se estaban tratando y eso contrastaba enormemente con la alegría y unión que siempre habían transmitido como pareja. Peter notó claramente esta vez que ambos estaban intentado apagar la química mutua que siempre les había caracterizado.

—buenos días Martin—expresó Richard secamente, apenas tocando la mano de Martin antes de retirarla y alejarse de él.

—hey, vamos chicos, ¿siguen peleados? —preguntó Peter cruzándose de brazos, aunque pensando todavía hasta ese momento que lo suyo no era algo realmente grave. Richard se giró hacia Peter y le sonrió.

—creo que es mejor informarte de una vez que Martin y yo ya no somos más que simples compañeros de trabajo. Así que es mejor enterarte desde ahora que nuestro trato ahora sólo es únicamente en relación al trabajo y los saludos meramente cordiales. No quiero que tengamos malos entendidos Peter y tampoco quiero tener que mezclar asuntos personales con nuestro desempeño laboral—dijo Richard muy serio y eso desanimó a Martin quien lo miró un poco triste. Entonces Martin soslayó la mirada, para no hacer notar que las frías palabras de Richard le hacían daño. Debía soportarlo.

Peter suspiró indignado. No le gustaba nada escuchar eso y tampoco la forma tan seria en que Richard lo había dicho.

—estás sonando demasiado serio, Richie, demasiado—dijo Peter y se cruzó de brazos suspirando de nuevo.

—es que es algo realmente serio, lo mejor es la discreción y las cosas claras desde ahora—dijo Richard.

—mmh si, Richard tiene razón Pete…no tenemos por qué ocultar o intentar pretender que todo es como antes porque no lo es—Martin habló con voz temblorosa y queda. En ese momento sintió que si no se alejaba de ahí sus ojos podían inhumarse de lágrimas y no quería que le vieran flaquear ante ello, sobretodo Richard, porque se había prometido que sería firme ante eso y que asumiría su culpa con ese cruel castigo de su desprecio. Martin soslayó la mirada para evitarlo y pidió salir de ahí con el pretexto de que había olvidado algo—bueno, si me disculpan me voy. Olvidé algo del traje—Martin se giró un breve momento para esbozar una rápida sonrisa a ambos y se marchó rápidamente. La expresión seria y rígida de Richard seguía inmutable. Martin se apresuró para salir por el corredor sin mirar atrás, dejando a Peter y Richard en aquella sala.

Peter se sintió mal por Martin pero sabía que no podía meterse en sus asuntos, aunque incluso él podía percibir que Richard y Martin se necesitaban para estar felices. Esperaba que esta decisión de ambos no afectase su desempeño en la actuación, aunque sabía que estaba trabajando con auténticos profesionales.

—vamos Peter—expresó Richard con frialdad y Peter se sorprendió de ello. Casi sintió que Richard efectivamente había decidido darle la más mínima importancia a Martin.

Y así fue. Durante el rodaje de las escenas que se llevaron a cabo ese día Richard y Martin tuvieron que trabajar juntos y eso fue realmente difícil para ambos, aunque en todo momento supieron disimularlo. Sin embargo a veces Martin no podía ocultar que la separación realmente le inquietaba. Durante los descansos Martin no había estado conservando y bromeando alegre con el resto de sus compañeros como usualmente hacía. La verdad era que no había estado haciéndolo desde hacía días, precisamente después del cumpleaños de Richard cuando se había enterado de todo, pero verdaderamente ese día todo parecía ir mucho peor. Quizá el hecho de tener de nuevo la presencia de Richard cerca de él le provocaba mayor zozobra.

—¿qué ocurre Martin? Hoy estás peor de serio que días anteriores. ¡Ánimo, amigo! —preguntó Aidan un momento en el que Martin estaba sentado cabizbajo en un rincón del foro.

—no pasa nada Aidan, quizá es el ambiente…no lo sé, estoy un poco melancólico—expresó Martin decaído. Aidan le acarició cariñosamente la espalda y continuó.

—pero ¿qué no estás feliz porque tío Thorin al fin está de vuelta? Creí que su ausencia era lo que te tenía actuando medio extraño estos últimos días pero ahora que al fin está de regreso no te veo el entusiasmo. No me gusta verte así.

—no, estoy bien. Disculpa, debo alistarme para el próximo rodaje—dijo Martin esquivo y se levantó de su lugar sin voltear a ver al preocupado Aidan. Cuando Martin se alejó unos pasos de ahí Dean llegó y se acercó y se sentó junto a Aidan. Ambos miraron como Martin se alejaba.

—hay algo rato en Martin, Dean—expresó Aidan conmovido.

—sí, yo también lo he notado. No está siendo el mismo de antes. Me preocupa.

—le he preguntado en varias ocasiones pero siempre evade mis preguntas. Además le veo distanciado de tío Thorin. Muy distanciado—Aidan se giró para ver a Dean de frente.

—seguramente algo de eso tiene que ver. También noto muy hostil a Richard. Apenas si me respondía hace rato cuando le pregunté qué tal había estado estos días recuperándose de sus lesiones—dijo Dean.

—crees que hayan discutido?

— ¡No lo creo! Ellos se aman demasiado!

—pero pudo haber pasado algo de gran magnitud que les está separando. Como sea no me gusta nada ver al pequeño hobbit así, ni al tío tan huraño.

—Quizá debemos preguntarle directamente a Richard— sugirió Dean. En ese momento gente del staff volvió a llamarlos para continuar con el rodaje de sus siguientes escenas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

—Okay eso es todo por hoy señores, nos vemos mañana—despidió Peter alegremente a todos sus colegas, enormemente satisfecho del buen desempeño que todos juntos habían tenido.

Habían pasado varias horas y al término del rodaje de las escenas de ese día Martin  se despidió de sus compañeros con voz queda y esquiva. Fue directo a su camerino para despojarse de su caracterización. Justo cuando Martin había terminado de cambiarse de ropa y su rubio cabello volvía a relucir fuera de esa peluca castaña decidió dirigirse a tomar el transporte público que rutinariamente le llevaba todas las noches a casa. Pero de pronto la voz de Aidan que le llamaba desde unos pasos detrás de él le detuvo. Dean venía junto con Aidan.

—¡hey! Martin, ¡espera!—dijo Aidan.

—hola Aidan, hola Dean, qué tal muchachos? —Martin se giró y les sonrió.

—¿vas a casa ahora mismo? —preguntó Aidan sonriente. Dean le sonreía a Martin también.

—claro chicos, supongo que en cambio ustedes van a salir a divertirse un poco por algún lugar-se esforzó Martin en decir, en ese momento le estaba costando trabajo ocultar su tristeza.

—si pero precisamente queremos invitarte a que vengas con nosotros—sugirió Aidan.

—oh no, no quiero hacer mal tercio

—no, nada de eso, nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros—dijo Dean—pensamos ir a divertirnos un rato.

—sí, queremos llevarte a un lugar estupendo donde la pasaremos muy bien ¿qué dices? —expresó Aidan alegre y dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Martin afectuosamente.

—estoy un poco cansado muchachos y no tengo muchos deseos de salir a cualquier lado, sólo quiero ir a casa—Martin se esforzó en sonreírles.

—vamos Martin, queremos animarte un poco—insistió el joven Aidan.

—además también queremos invitar a Richard—dijo Dean alegre. En ese momento Martin definitivamente pensó en rechazar la invitación.

—no chicos, definitivamente no. Prefiero ir a casa

—Martin, ¿pasó algo malo entre Richard y tú verdad? —preguntó Aidan intrigado.

—bueno el trato que tengo con Richard de ahora en adelante simplemente es de compañeros de trabajo, y yo no…no tengo deseos de ir a otro lugar que no sea mi casa—Martin casi no pudo evitar hacer notar cuanto le desanimaba pronunciar aquello último—nos vemos chicos. Diviértanse.

Martin se giró para volver a seguir su camino pero Aidan le detuvo de nuevo tocándole la espalda.

—¡espera Martin! Pero ¿qué pasó? Él y tú se aman demasiado, cualquiera se da cuenta.

—prefiero no hablar de ello. Buenas noches chicos.

En ese momento Martin tomó el transporte público dejando a Aidan y Dean de pie sobre la acera llenos de dudas. Habían confirmado de viva voz de Martin que existía una separación entre él y Richard.

Y cuando Martin ingresó dentro del autobús no pudo evitar llorar un poco, pero intentó ocultar su llanto con su antebrazo ocultando su rostro con la manga de su suéter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan y Dean se dirigieron a un sitio de diversión en medio de la noche, pero aún seguían intrigados por saber cómo una pareja tan sólida y cariñosa como Richard y Martin se habían separado. Sabían que había algo muy raro en todo eso y de gran magnitud como para distanciarlos de esa forma y sobretodo intuían que no les estaba causando ningún bien a ninguno de los dos.

Llegaron a un concurrido y distinguido sitio nocturno y para su sorpresa al entrar al lugar divisaron que ahí se encontraba Richard sentado frente a la barra principal y sin dudarlo se acercaron hasta él saludándolo con camaradería.

— ¡hola Richard!, no sabíamos que te gustaba venir a este sitio—dijo Aidan animadamente dando una palmada en la espalda de Richard.

— ¡hola tío Thorin! —saludó Dean sonriente.

—Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí chicos—respondió Richard sin mucho afán.

—Supongo que viniste acompañado de Martin ¿no? Ya han de tener preparada una buena noche juntos hoy…—dijo Aidan animoso y pícaramente. Richard sorbió un trago de su bebida servida y le sonrió por un momento.

—no, él no vino conmigo—respondió Richard. Se le notaba que ya llevaba algunas copas bebidas.

—Eso es tan raro, a ustedes no les gusta estar separados—dijo Dean y se sentó junto a Richard, acto seguido hizo una seña a uno de los bartenders para que les sirviese una botella.

—pues me temo que de ahora en adelante no les parecerá extraño vernos alejados. Tendrán que acostumbrarse—expresó Richard fríamente bebiendo otro trago de su copa.

—Richard no sé qué es exactamente lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero, sé cuánto Martin y tú se aman! En todo este tiempo que los hemos visto juntos día tras día….simplemente no lo puedo creer, me cuesta trabajo—dijo Aidan mirándolo fijamente.

—no, te equivocas. Todo este tiempo Martin me engañó. Todo este tiempo él estuvo engañándome con Benedict. Pero un día tenía yo que descubrirlo y eso pasó finalmente hace un par de semanas—dijo Richard en tono serio y con el ceño fruncido y bebió de nuevo de su copa terminando el contenido de su bebida. Aidan y Dean que aún estaban sobrios a diferencia de él, quedaron atónitos ante tal declaración de Richard.

—¡¿qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió Dean incrédulo y sin salir de su asombro.

—por qué bromearía con eso, ¿idiota? —respondió Richard irritado. Claramente a causa del alcohol se había animado a confesarles el verdadero motivo de su distanciamiento con Martin.

—hey tranquilo tío Thorin, es sólo que no puedo creerlo. En serio no puedo creer eso porque tú siempre has expresado y demostrado cuanto lo amas—dijo Aidan. En ese momento el bartender les acercó la botella de alcohol que habían solicitado. Dean y Aidan le dieron las gracias y luego voltearon a ver a Richard rígidamente.

—lo que siempre dije…de mi parte no era mentira, nunca lo fue. En efecto mi amor por él era verdadero y profundo. Pero él lo destruyó todo con su maldita infidelidad. Siempre me vio la cara de estúpido—Richard esquivó la mirada y miró al horizonte.

—vamos Rich, no creo en serio que Martin sea capaz de serte infiel y menos con Benedict. A Martin siempre lo he visto completamente enamorado de ti. Y ahora lo veo muy entristecido—explicó Aidan tratando de persuadirlo.

—yo también creo que Martin no haría algo así, porque además se ve que es muy firme, se ve que es tan fiel y cariñoso…—prosiguió Dean.

—No. Resultó ser un maldito mentiroso. Yo lo comprobé todo con hechos…y francamente quedé completamente desilusionado luego de evidenciar todas las porquerías que hacía con ese imbécil, todo este tiempo me vio la cara de estúpido. No dudo que ahora mismo esté pasando la noche con él, seguro está dejándose follar por ese desgraciado—espetó Richard soslayando la mirada y apretando el puño fuertemente sobre la barra.

—Richard…quizá todo ha sido un mal entendido—expresó Aidan.

—No lo fue, está todo más que claro y ahora todo lo que sentía por Martin se ha ido al caño. No deseo saber más de él. No quiero ni siquiera verlo, pero debido al trabajo debo soportarlo y tener un fingido trato cordial con esa pequeña maldita escoria. Así que por favor no insistan con persuadirme de mi decisión de romper nuestra relación porque no es como si tan fácil fuera a perdonarle lo que me estuvo haciendo con el estúpido de Ben todo este tiempo—Richard sentía que su mal humor iba en incremento y quizá el alcohol también propiciaba eso. Aidan y Dean no dejaban de mirarlo atónitos. Ambos suspiraron antes de volver a hablar.

—Me gustaría poder hablar con Martin sobre esto…—dijo Aidan decidido.

—Ahora entiendo porque Martin ha estado tan esquivo, tan triste—expresó Dean.

—por favor no se metan en esto, ¡no es asunto suyo! Y si me disculpan me largo ahora mismo—Richard habló en tono más agresivo y entonces dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y salió presuroso y arrebatado de ahí. Ni Aidan ni Dean intentaron siquiera seguirlo pues quizá era mejor analizar la situación. Se habían dado perfectamente cuenta de que se trataba de un asunto muy serio y que no debían entrometerse demasiado sin cautela. De cualquier forma ambos estaban decididos a intentar ayudarles a reconciliarse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Era viernes por la noche, había sido otra larga jornada de trabajo. Ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día en que Richard lo había descubierto todo y sin embargo Martin seguía sintiendo inmensamente su ausencia cada día, cada noche, a toda hora. No lo tenía junto a él al volver a casa, al preparar la cena, al dormir en su cama, al despertar por la mañana. Y en horas de trabajo aunque lo tenía tan cerca de él al mismo tiempo lo tenía demasiado lejos.

Era una tibia noche estrellada, como siempre Martin se dirigió a tomar el transporte público. Llegó a su apartamento, para soportar de nuevo su triste soledad y sin mucho afán preparó la cena. El silencio se albergaba en toda la vivienda. Cuando llevó sus platos al fregadero de pronto su vista se posó sobre el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina. La fecha marcaba que esa noche sería víspera de su cumpleaños. Se sonrió un poco con ironía de sentirse tonto por haberlo olvidado, pero luego pensó que eso era de esperarse luego de tener la mente invadida con todos esos tortuosos pensamientos. Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Pero nadie le felicitaría en ese momento, sino hasta al día siguiente a llegar al foro. Se fue a dormir más triste de lo que había estado en esos días.

Cuando llegó a los pasillos del estudio al día siguiente era casi medio día y sus compañeros le recibieron con una gran felicitación. Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a abrazarlo cálidamente y eso le reconfortó un poco.

— ¡feliz cumpleaños querido Martin! —expresó Aidan jubiloso y le dio un gran y cálido abrazo.

— ¡Feliz cumple, hobbit! —dijo Dean e hizo lo mismo que Aidan.

—Gracias chicos—respondió Martin tratando de sonreír sin mucho ánimo.

En ese momento Martin divisó como Richard estaba cerca de ahí, conversando con algunos de sus compañeros. Era el único que faltaba de felicitar a Martin y no pretendía unirse a la celebración. Los demás pudieron notar como Richard había estado evadiendo acercarse a Martin durante todo ese tiempo. Richard se sintió un poco incómodo porque además sus compañeros harían un descanso para partirle un pastel en su honor, después de todo se trataba del cumpleaños del protagonista de su filme.

Martin deseaba más que nada que Richard se acercara, aunque más que nada deseaba que Richard estuviera a su lado, celebrando tan bien como lo habían hecho en el pasado cumpleaños de él.

—hey Richard ¿No vas a felicitar a Martin? —le inquirió Aidan pícaramente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Richard para animarlo a que se acercara. Martin escuchó como Aidan estaba intentado convencer a Richard pero disimuló como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Martin también trató de disimular la ansiedad que sentía que Richard le felicitara y se contuvo totalmente para voltear a verlo.

—Aidan, no insistas con ello. Ya te he dicho claro que entre Martin y yo no hay nada ya—dijo Richard hostilmente cortante.

—pero tú mismo dijiste que quedaba el trato cordial ¿no? Pues, estamos en plena celebración del cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño hobbit y estamos dentro del foro con todos los compañeros del cast así que…adelante Rich—Aidan empujó a Richard para convencerlo.

Richard miró a Aidan un poco dubitativo y dio un suspiro. Luego finalmente se decidió a acercarse a Martin y felicitarlo. Lo cierto era que él más que nadie deseaba abrazarlo y felicitarlo, hacerle tener el mejor de los cumpleaños pero no podía olvidar el motivo que le impedía estar con él. Ese maldito impedimento. No podía olvidar esas malditas y asquerosas escenas llenas de lascivia en la que Benedict disfrutaba de su cuerpo.  Pero Aidan tenía razón, en el trato cordial debía estar incluido felicitarle. Sería rápido y casi pasaría desapercibido, pensó para sus adentros. Le daría un abrazo rápido porque la ocasión y el momento lo ameritaban, y luego volvería todo a la rigurosa normalidad de mantenerse separados, de convivir como dos totales desconocidos.

En ese momento Martin estaba conversando con Dean, Peter y Andy, quienes también acababan de felicitarlo pero Martin pudo notar bien desde esa distancia como Richard se acercaba a él con paso lento y dubitativo. Richard alzó el rostro y le miró con la frente en alto, tratando de disimular que ciertamente tenía interés y deseo de hablarle y darle un abrazo aunque siguió un poco vacilante. Finalmente Richard se atrevió a dirigirse a él.

—feliz cumpleaños, Martin—dijo Richard con total frialdad pero intentando dedicarle una sonrisa. Martin le miró y también le sonrió con inseguridad aunque por dentro se moría de felicidad y regocijo.

—Muchas gracias Richard—respondió Martin con voz queda y trémula. Martin nunca consideró que Richard le abrazaría como todos los demás por lo que pensó que lo mejor era evitar la mirada pero justo en ese momento para su sorpresa Richard se abalanzó sobre y le abrazó.

El cuerpo de Martin se sintió un poco rígido en sus brazos en un principio pero pronto cedió y se dejó envolver por el abrazo. En ese momento Richard no pudo contenerse al impulso de atraerlo más contra su cuerpo. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que podía tenerlo así de cerca, y era la primera vez en dos semanas que podía abrazarlo sabiendo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Ben. Se sentía demasiado bien estar de esa forma junto a él a pesar de que ahora ya no eran pareja. Se extrañaban mutuamente. Martin también se abrazó de él, dubitativo pero deseoso de poder hacerlo y de que el momento no terminase.

Martin sintió en ese momento como Richard le estrechó más contra su cuerpo, sintió de nuevo su respiración cerca de su oído, percibió de nuevo el fresco aroma de su fragancia. Pero Richard no pronunció más palabras.

Richard también estaba disfrutando del momento, de tener entre sus brazos de nuevo a su amado Martin, de sentir su rubio cabello tocando la piel de su mejilla, la sutileza de pequeño cuerpo. Los presentes disfrutaron ver tan conmovedora escena, en especial Aidan y Dean quienes se sonrieron el uno al otro en complicidad pues con esto confirmaban que simplemente no podía existir por siempre la hostilidad entre Richard y Martin, aun a pesar de lo acontecido, que todavía ignoraban pues Aidan y Dean no sabían todavía cómo se había enterado Richard de la supuesta infidelidad de Martin con Benedict.

—Richard…—susurró muy quedamente Martin aun sintiéndose entre los brazos de Richard. En ese momento Richard al fin decidió separarse de él pero le miró seriamente unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra. Martin también le miró fijamente, como intentado que las palabras le salieran de su voz pero no ocurrió. Justo en ese momento Richard estuvo a punto de volver a felicitarlo pero en ese instante la figura de Benedict apareció justo detrás de Martin y la mirada de Richard se desvió hacia él con sorpresa y disgusto. Al percatarse de su presencia Richard se sintió molesto en un instante. Benedict estaba impecablemente vestido, bastante guapo a la vista de cualquiera.

—que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Martin—pronunció Richard sin ocultar del todo su molestia, intentó sonar con sarcasmo y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Martin se sintió rechazado de nuevo. Luego Martin se giró y se dio cuenta que Benedict acababa de llegar. Varios de sus compañeros ahí presentes saludaron a Benedict.

Benedict sonrío ligeramente al notar como Richard se había molestado y luego se acercó frente a Martin para felicitarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Martin—dijo Benedict y se inclinó hacia el rubio para abrazarlo causando más molestia en Richard.

—Gracias Ben—dijo Martin con cierta antipatía.

En ese momento Benedict le dio una bolsa de papel que contenía dentro un obsequio. Martin cortésmente lo recibió y acto seguido Benedict lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez estrechándolo con más fuerza.

Aidan y Dean quienes ya sabían que Benedict era el tercero en discordia se miraron el uno al otro en coincidiendo en confidencia que Richard se veía notablemente celoso y molesto. A ellos tampoco les agradaba percatarse de la osada forma en que Benedict había llegado a abrazar a Martin y en la forma en que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—espero que te guste un poco este pequeño obsequio, Martin—dijo Ben sonriéndole dulcemente, sin dejar de admirar su rostro aún si Martin no estaba mostrando una expresión demasiado animosa.

Martin un poco vacilante sacó el regalo de aquella bolsa de obsequio y al tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Inevitablemente aunque él no lo hubiese deseado su rostro se iluminó de pronto esbozando una gran sonrisa al ver el regalo. Richard siguió observando desde cierta distancia y se inquietó por saber qué era lo que Benedict le había obsequiado a Martin.

—oh, es maravilloso Ben —Martin no pudo evitar expresarse con júbilo. El obsequio que ahora tenía en sus manos le causaba bastante alegría, a pesar de que se trataba de un regalo de la persona a quien más detestaba en ese momento—debo decir que he estado deseando este disco desde hace tiempo—confesó Martin vacilante.

—me alegro mucho que te guste, Martin—dijo Benedict con voz suave.

Martin no pudo ocultar que tener dicho disco le gustaba sobremanera, casi le había hecho olvidar un poco la desdicha que había tenido en semanas. Pero Richard se sintió terriblemente abatido al darse cuenta que el mismo disco que Benedict justo acababa de obsequiar a Martin era el mismo que él había comprado hacía poco más de dos semanas, la noche de su cumpleaños cuando Benedict le mostró las sucias evidencias. Aquel disco que él mismo había destrozado de un puntapié contra la pared con toda su ira canalizad. Era el mismo disco de soul que había comprado aquella noche para Martin.

Richard se sintió terriblemente indignado y frustrado y salió presuroso de ahí. Casi no pudo ocultar que la irritación y los celos le estaban invadiendo de nuevo. Y Martin consternado sólo observó cómo Richard se alejaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay al fin actualicé, creo que esta vez afortunadamente no demoré demasiado ;)  
> Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo el cual salió un poco más largo de lo usual. Prometo actualizar pronto y esta vez quiero saludar y agradecer especialmente a Sylvia Santana porque le gusta este fic owo  
> También agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo xD sobretodo agradezco a quienes han seguido el fic desde que comencé a publicarlo hace exactamente 2 años uwu )/ espero que lo sigan hasta el final y que les siga gustando x)


	15. Inesperada felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de la amargura y el abatimiento que causaron aquellas crueles palabras de despecho una hermosa sorpresa ocurrirá.

                                                                            

 

 

**_Capítulo 15—Inesperada felicidad_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin vio cómo Richard se alejaba irritado del punto de reunión. El rubio sintió un terrible sentimiento de dolor oprimir su pecho porque sabía perfectamente por qué se había alejado de esa manera, alcanzó a notar la rigidez de la expresión de su cara y en ese momento tuvo un gran deseo interno de llorar y de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Richard, pero vaciló antes de hacerlo debido a que otras personas estaban acercándose a él para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

—Sé lo feliz que te hace tener este disco en tus manos Martin, porque tú amas demasiado la música y sobretodo esta colección en especial—dijo Benedict de pronto, acercándose un poco más a él. Martin todavía sostenía el disco entre sus manos y en ese instante sintió el roce de las manos de Benedict en contacto con las suyas. Se sintió molesto y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. En cambio Benedict seguía mirándolo con dulzura, como si en él no hubiera sentimiento alguno de culpa o como si nada hubiera pasado. Además Benedict continuó usando en todo momento una entonación seductora en su voz. Miraba a Martin con total embelesamiento como si Martin no lo rechazara con hostilidad. Martin se sintió aún más molesto por eso, Benedict le parecía cada vez más cretino y también exasperado porque estaba obstruyendo su camino.

—De nuevo gracias Ben— respondió Martin con desgano, esquivando la mirada y tratando de alejarse de él. Bufó un poco para hacer notar su impaciencia. Luego alejó sus manos de las suyas con rapidez y casi le dio la espalda. En ese momento Martin estuvo a punto de emprender el paso en busca de Richard pero la voz de Benedict le detuvo de nuevo.

—una vez, hace no mucho, me dijiste que ansiabas demasiado este disco y que no te había sido posible encontrarlo porque era un álbum de colección—pronunció Benedict dando un paso al frente con el propósito de quedar de nuevo cara a cara con Martin, imponente, muy cerca de él. Martin crispado alzó la cara para ver su rostro con el fin de que Benedict pudiera leer que en su expresión demostraba que estaba cansándose de eso, estaba muy molesto y no le hacían gracia alguna sus adulaciones. Pero Benedict inmutable continuó admirando su expresión, después de todo ver a Martin enfadado también le encantaba y aún más porque sabía que Martin estaba desesperado por ir a alcanzar a Richard.

Martin reconoció de nuevo que Benedict esa noche lucía muy atractivo, alfa seductor. Y su porte y su fragancia podrían incitar a cualquiera. Pero Benedict podía irse al infierno de una buena vez, él sólo quería salir de ese maldito bullicio y alcanzar al hombre que realmente amaba.

—por favor Ben, déjame en paz. ¡Hazte a un lado! Te lo estoy pidiendo lo más civilizado que puedo hacerlo contigo— espetó Martin al fin aunque trató de no hablar fuerte y hacer un escándalo. Benedict sonrió lánguidamente y acto seguido tomó a Martin del brazo y dócilmente lo estrujó con intención.

— ¿recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste lo del disco? Aquella vez fuimos juntos a una exhibición cultural de música en Londres, creo que fue cuando empezamos a filmar Sherlock, fue cuando empezábamos a conocernos y…nunca lo olvidé hasta ahora. A decir verdad nunca olvido nada de ti, incluso el dulce aroma de tu cabello— musitó Benedict y en ese momento acercó su rostro al rubio cabello de Martin y percibió la fragancia de su shampoo, pero más que nada percibió el dulce olor de Martin. Pero Martin no se contuvo más, su impaciencia llegó al punto álgido del enfado y lo empujó con fuerza y lo se zafó de él alejándose sin decir más palabra.

Martin trató de escabullirse entre la gente que estaba aglomerada ahí, aunque no pudo evitar tropezar con uno que otro de los ahí presentes.

—oh lo siento, perdone, tengo un poco de prisa— se excusó Martin hasta que al fin logró salir de ahí y alcanzó a salir al pasillo.

Martin se asomó a lo largo del corredor pero no pudo divisar a Richard ahí por lo que decidió recorrer el pasillo y buscarlo en cada set. Aunque quizá se había marchado hacía los camerinos, aunque no era día de actividades para ellos.

El rubio continuó buscando con desesperación hasta que en un momento se encontró con Andy quien estaba dando algunas indicaciones al personal encargado de ciertos arreglos en los escenarios.

— ¡oh Martin! Hobbit, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la celebración por tu cumpleaños con los demás chicos? — expresó Andy extrañado, notó la agitación y desesperación de Martin y se acercó a él para indagar un poco.

—Oh si…estaba en la celebración pero…—farfulló Martin pensando en qué responder.

—Ah ya sé, estás buscando a Richard seguramente—dijo Andy al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Martin.

—ah…no…en realidad yo…— Martin musitó vacilante. Trató de ocultar que en realidad ese sí era su propósito, sobre todo por orgullo.

—Vi que Richard andaba caminando por esos pasillos hace unos minutos, no creo que haya ido muy lejos…lo vi salir un poco apresurado justo cuando yo también saló de la celebración, perdona si no pude quedarme más tiempo pero es que esto debe quedar listo para mañana—explicó Andy. Martin suspiró con alivio y un brillo especial iluminó sus ojos porque Andy le había dado una pequeña pista para encontrar a Richard. Andy pudo percatarse de eso y sonrió afable al tiempo que daba un par de palmadas en la espalda del rubio.

—Muchas gracias Andy—expresó Martin tratando de ocultar su interés y dio media vuelta para continuar caminando.

—Tal vez puedas encontrarlo en el estacionamiento, me pareció ver que se dirigía hacia allá—alcanzó a decir Andy cuando Martin había avanzado algunos pasos pero pudo escucharlo bien. Aunque no lo comentara, Andy estaba consciente de que las cosas entre Martin y Richard no estaban yendo bien.

Martin salió con paso presuroso de ahí. Con cada paso que daba sentía su pulso acelerarse debido a la desesperación.

Richard había salido al estacionamiento tal y como lo había adivinado Andy, lo había hecho para darse un respiro fuera de toda esa gente del staff y compañeros de reparto y sobre todo para evitar seguir viendo a Benedict y a Martin. Si iba a maldecir todo y sentirse abatido por culpa del estúpido atrevimiento de Benedict tenía que hacerlo a solas. Si tenía que estar en la celebración de Martin por obligación prefería mejor largarse del lugar con cualquier pretexto. Tomaría su auto y se alejaría lo más lejos posible de todo lo que Martin representara para él.

Antes de sacar las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo Richard se mantuvo mirando hacia el horizonte por un rato, conteniendo toda la frustración y enfado que le causaba toda esa mierda, ver a Martin recibiendo ese maldito disco de manos de su estúpido amante Benedict, el mismo maldito disco que él mismo había comprado para él aquella fatídica noche en que lo descubrió todo con crueldad. El mismo disco que él había comprado para Martin con todo su cariño

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Los dos amantes disfrutaban recorrer las calles apaciblemente durante los fines de semana, juntos disfrutando de la plácida compañía mutua. Ambos sabían cómo disfrutar sus días libres con la misma tranquilidad, preferían dar aquellos paseos por las tardes hasta el ocaso cuando se ocultaba el sol y entonces ambos entraban a algún restaurant para disfrutar una cena velada.

A menudo mientras caminaban por la ciudad el rubio y el peli-oscuro se detenían a mirar los aparadores de las tiendas que despertaban su curiosidad.

—¡oh, mira Richard! ¡Oh Dios, esto es maravilloso! ¡He estado deseando obtener este álbum desde hace tiempo! Jamás pensé que podrían tenerlo en esta tienda, en Londres lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero como es edición limitada nunca pude conseguirlo— Martin expresó efusivo y absorto cuando miró aquel disco mostrado en un lujoso aparador. Richard notó de inmediato su embelesamiento y sonrió divertido.

—puedo comprarlo para ti esta noche, pequeño hobbit— dijo Richard con susurrante voz. Martin se sonrojó al escucharlo haciendo tal proposición pero no pudo evitar dejar de admirar el álbum que permanecía detrás del panel de vidrio, iluminado con lámparas internamente colocadas en los laterales. Martin sentía casi que el disco mismo tenía luz propia. Era un objeto muy preciado y digno de cualquier verdadero fan, y él lo era.

—oh gracias Rich, no tienes que pagarlo todo tú pero vamos a preguntar su precio con algún encargado— dijo Martin coqueto y sonriente y Richard le sonrió de vuelta. En un impulso inconsciente, al tiempo que sus miradas de coquetería seguían fundiéndose una con la otra, no pudieron evitar tocarse los dedos de las manos con un sutil roce para terminar entrelazándolos con suavidad. No les importaron las miradas curiosas de algunos.

El precio no era realmente un problema, aunque el álbum era ciertamente caro sí estaba dentro de su presupuesto pagarlo, el verdadero problema era que no había discos en físico dentro de la tienda y debían encargarlo y hacer un pago por adelantado. Aunque el producto llegará probablemente después de algunas semanas. Cuando el encargado se los hizo saber, Martin no pudo evitar expresar desilusión en su cara, que Richard notó perfectamente.

—oh ya veo, bueno me gustaría hacer el pago en efectivo ¿sabe? Así que probablemente vuelva mañana para solicitarlo— dijo Martin tratando de no sonar decepcionado. Richard le abrazó por la cintura para mimarlo y el encargado lo notó por lo cual no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco, ellos eran pareja.

—Mañana volveremos aquí Mart…—farfulló Richard cerca de su rostro. El encargado se sintió un poco incómodo pero no perdió el trato cordial hacia ellos.

—De acuerdo, les estaremos esperando— dijo el encargado amable.

Pero Martin no volvió al día siguiente, tal vez debido a sus extensas y difíciles actividades o tal vez trató de eludirlo por la decepción que había sentido. Pero Richard pensó que podría aprovechar eso para obsequiárselo en su cumpleaños. Pero debía ser una sorpresa.

Richard aprovechó uno de sus descansos mientras Martin en cambio debía estar trabajando y regresó a dicha tienda. Realizó el pago en efectivo y recibió la nota que le haría poder recoger el disco una vez que llegara a la tienda. Faltaban un par de meses para el cumpleaños de Martin, la fecha de entrega indicaba el día de su propio cumpleaños.

**_FLASHABACK END_ **

—Ese maldito bastardo… ¡maldita sea Martin! —bufaba para sí mismo mientras contenía toda su ira apretando fuertemente sus puños cerrados — pero no puedo decirle que yo había comprado ese estúpido disco para él, no voy a decírselo. No quiero parecer más idiota frente a él. Ja, ¡que te aproveche ese maldito álbum que te dio Ben, Martin!— Richard siguió maldiciendo todo durante ese lapso a solas consigo mismo con su desdicha, pero en realidad lo hacía solo para escudarse de su propia zozobra. En realidad lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con Martin, abrazarlo, celebrar con él, hacerle el amor en la noche, sentir la desnudez de su cuerpo fusionarse entre las caricias de sus manos. Pero no podía.

No mucho tiempo después Martin al fin lo encontró. Se sintió aliviado, lo miró de pie y de espaldas a él y dudó un poco antes de acercarse y hablarle.

—Rich….Richard…—masculló Martin temeroso y se acercó poco a poco a él. Richard se giró media vuelta inmediatamente después de que escuchó a Martin llamándole con esa suave voz susurrante y dudosa. Escucharlo pareció disipar de pronto todo su disgusto. Richard dio un suspiro y lo miró de frente. Martin parecía tímido y encogido lo cual hizo que Richard inconscientemente disminuyera la rigidez de su rostro.

—Martin…—respondió Richard vacilante y quedo.

—errr…los muchachos están a punto de dividir el pastel… ¿no piensas ir? Peter y los demás no quieren que te pierdas de eso—farfulló el rubio, se sintió más temeroso esperando la respuesta de Richard. Por un momento pensó que después de todo no había sido buena idea atreverse a buscarlo para pedirle algo tan trivial, que sin embargo era demasiado importante para él. Martin sólo quería que Richard estuviera con él en ese día tan especial, no importaba si no iba a ser de la forma en que realmente lo deseaba, estando juntos como pareja.

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo que para ambos pareció eterno. Richard pensó que Martin se veía demasiado lindo soslayando la mirada y su rubio cabello dorado bajo el sol le daba un toque impecable. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero ver el disco que Martin sostenía entre sus manos le recordó cual era el motivo que se lo impedía. Se sintió grandemente enfadado y celoso de nuevo.

—Peter y los demás…así que también piensas por ellos—dijo Richard ásperamente. Martin se sintió inquieto y no pudo evitar demostrarlo con una expresión íntegra en su rostro. Richard continuó haciendo énfasis en su tono brusco— ¿no será más bien que eres tú quien quiere que yo vaya a acompañarte? ¿Por qué no lo dices directamente? ¿Quieres tenerme como trofeo en una celebración tan cursi luego de que tu amante te obsequió ese álbum que tanto deseabas? Por cierto que Benedict vino vestido muy guapo, me pregunto a dónde irán a celebrar esta noche tú y él— Richard acentuó aún más su sarcasmo.

— ¿qué dices? No, de ninguna manera saldré con Benedict, él y yo no tenemos nada que ver ¡maldita sea! — Martin espetó tratando de que no se le quebrace la voz.

—Ya cumplí Martin, ¿o acaso no te basta con la felicitación que te hice hace un rato? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que vuelva a calentar tu cama? Tal vez el estúpido de Benedict ni siquiera es buen amante como el bastardo se jacta de ser. ¿No te llena?— Richard continuó hablando hostilmente. Martin estaba estupefacto por la crueldad con la que Richard le estaba hablando.

— ¡basta Richard! No voy a seguir soportando tus malditas groserías. Creí que todo podría ser diferente…—musito el rubio desalentado.

— ¿creíste que podría soportar verte en compañía de ese bastardo? Eres un cínico Martin…—dijo Richard ceñudo.

— ¡y tú eres un imbécil! Nunca creí que podrías ser tan cruel y rígido…el Richard que siempre conocí era tan considerado, tan dulce…— pesar de sus intentos, Martin no podía evitar que su voz temblara.

—el Richard que te amaba quedó estúpidamente destrozado por culpa de tu maldita infidelidad, todo por culpa de tu maldito capricho de ir a revolcarte con tu maldito amante…—espetó Richard con dureza.

— ¡Benedict no es mi amante! ¡Nunca lo ha sido! Ese maldito… ¡abusó de mí, me violó, Richard! —confesó Martin al fin.

— ¿y esperas que yo te crea eso luego de ver esas fotos y sobretodo ese video en el que te muestras totalmente dispuesto? No deja de asquearme recordar cómo le pedías a gritos que siguiera fallándote… maldita cara de placer mientras ese bastardo manoseaba todo tu cuerpo desnudo—reprochó Richard quebrantado.

— ¡N-no! ¡Nada de eso es verdad! —Martin insistió.

—por favor Martin, tú mismo lo admitiste.

—está bien, íi ocurrió pero Benedict abusó de mi porque yo estaba alcoholizado—Martin continuó tratando de convencerlo de la verdad, aunque su voz se quebraba cada vez más.

—no entiendo qué hacías a solas con él…pero ya no me interesa saberlo. Además te dije muy claramente que no quiero saber más de ti. Si te felicité hace rato fue por mera cordialidad, traté de ser educado por respeto a los demás pero…no quiero tenerte ni siquiera cerca de mí. No lo soporto.

—Richard….tienes que creerme— Martin trató de tocarlo pero Richard se apartó de él bruscamente y trató de alejarse de él, pero ante la insistencia de Martin se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio.

—Bien ¡¿Y por qué no me lo confesaste en ese momento?!— espetó duramente, en su mirada había una mezcla de ira y desasosiego.  Martin dudó un poco antes de responder pero no dejó de sujetarle el brazo.

—porque… ¡porque no sabía cómo decírtelo! No era algo tan fácil para mí ¿Eso no puedes comprenderlo? No quería lastimarte confesándote que otro hombre me hizo suyo y menos tratándose de Benedict! —dijo Martin penoso.

Richard sintió un nudo enmarañado en su garganta que le impidió seguir espetando todo su repudio. Martin le estaban confesando la verdad pero él no podía creerlo. Miró a Martin a los ojos y notó las espesas lágrimas que atiborraban sus hermosos orbes grises. No soportaba ver a Martin así pero tampoco podía asimilar los hechos, la traición. Le costaba demasiado creerle porque las evidencias, que no dejaban de estar en su mente, parecían mucho más fuertes que su palabra. Todo estaba en su contra.

—No te creo nada—respondió Richard secamente. Ante su fría respuesta Martin sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Finalmente Richard se zafó de las manos de Martin y se alejó de él sin decir más. Aceleró el paso inmerso en su propia ira, dejando a Martin sollozando en medio de los autos del aparcamiento, aunque internamente también habría deseado llorar en ese momento.

Richard estaba a punto de marcharse del lugar pero súbitamente fue detenido de brazo por el rubio, quien presuroso lo alcanzó. Richard se dio media vuelta y volvió a encontrarse con su rostro desesperado, con expresión suplicante para convencerlo de que se quedara con él, queriendo hacerle saber con esa expresión que le necesitaba y que ningún regalo material podría sustituir ese anhelo. Martin quería convencerlo de la verdad, debía intentarlo al menos una vez más.

— ¡Richard, tienes que creerme! — Espetó Martin sin dejar de aferrarse a su brazo — ¡creí que esto podía ser diferente, creo que ahora lo único que realmente me importa es que me creas! Yo nunca te engañé—farfulló el rubio.

—lo hiciste…me lo ocultaste —expresó Richard mirándolo de soslayo.

— ¿y qué mierda querías que hiciera? ¿Querías que llegara como si nada a decirte lo que realmente había ocurrido? ¿Querías que llegara y te dijera así tan fácil que el maldito de Benedict había abusado de mí? No era algo fácil….era algo que me abatía y me avergonzaba demasiado Richard! —el rubio espetó con los ojos cristalinos.

Richard dudó un momento antes de responder a sus súplicas pero en su rostro no cesó la expresión de austera dureza.

Hubo un silencio breve.

— ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí? —cuestionó el rubio esta vez haciendo un tono mayor en su voz.

—Porque tú tampoco confiaste en mí… —farfulló Richard molesto. Aquellas palabras helaron el corazón de Martin porque lastimosamente tenía razón—si eso fuera verdad no me explico por qué no tuviste la confianza suficiente para confesármelo. Ahora lo único que puedo sentir es odio por ti.

Richard se zafó de sus manos con mayor brusquedad y volvió emprender el paso presuroso hacia el frente con el propósito de llegar hasta donde se encontraba su auto, pero de pronto se detuvo un momento y se dio media vuelta de nuevo hacia Martin al mismo tiempo que metía una mano dentro de su chaqueta buscando algo en su bolsillo. Miró a Martin con una sonrisa irónica y al fin sacó el objeto de su bolsillo.

—espera Martin, creo que después de todo si tengo algo que obsequiarte —musitó con sátiro sarcasmo. Martin fue apoderado por la intriga y entonces Richard le extendió una tira de plástico oscuro con inscripciones platinadas. Martin supo de inmediato lo que era pero aun así lo recibió con vacilación en las manos—creo que esta noche los utilizarás…con él— eran un par de condones. Martin se sintió terriblemente burlado y abatido por la crueldad del acto de Richard —espero que los aproveches bien y espero también que con el maldito bastardo aprendas a ser mejor amante porque en realidad…nunca lo fuiste—añadió Richard con mayor sarcasmo y saña.

Dubitativo, Martin no esperó a que pasaran dos segundos para arrojarlos con enojo contra el rostro de Richard, pero el peli-oscuro inmutable hizo caso omiso de ello  Richard y le dio la espalda de nuevo para luego dirigirse rumbo a la parte lateral del estacionamiento, donde tenía aparcado su automóvil. Ésta vez caminó con paso regular sin la intención de huir de Martin, aunque Martin tampoco hizo otro intento por alcanzarlo.

Martin solo le siguió con la mirada hasta que Richard subió a su vehículo y encendió el motor. Un nudo obstruyó más fuertemente su garganta. Semanas atrás no hubiera imaginado que en su próximo cumpleaños se encontraría en tan incómoda y dolorosa situación, siendo tratado tan cruelmente por la persona que más amaba y que siempre había mostrado un bello sentimiento reciproco hacía él. Pero la realidad actual era completamente distinta. Estaba siendo odiado por Richard tanto como lo había amado.

Martin observó cómo el auto de Richard salía del aparcamiento hasta la calle y se perdía de vista, ese momento estaba siendo mucho más duro que la última vez que habían dado un rompimiento definitivo a su relación en el apartamento que compartían. En ese momento el rubio no se contuvo más desahogar su llanto. Derramó lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas pero se apresuró a secarlas con la manga de su suéter, el mismo suéter que Richard le había regalado el otoño pasado y con el cual Richard había pensado internamente que Martin lucía demasiado lindo esa misma mañana, aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni siquiera para sí mismo. Martin se sintió terriblemente derrotado.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Martin se sintió mucho más frustrado y desesperanzado en medio de todos esos autos con el pasar de los minutos, porque al fin había sido capaz de confesarle a Richard cómo había ocurrido todo el incidente que había causado el nefasto malentendido, pero aun así Richard no le había creído y como pago se había burlado de él con cruel ironía, como si de un promiscuo se tratase. No podía creer que toda esa mierda tenía que estar pasando en su cumpleaños. Luego de un rato de llanto Martin indagó en que estaba realmente cansado de eso y ni siquiera había disfrutado nada en ello porque él había resultado ser siempre el más perjudicado, después de todo a quien habían violado a base de trampas egoístas había sido a él, a quien habían ultrajado física y mentalmente era a él, a quien habían estado acosando sexualmente con cinismo desde siempre había sido a él y ahora Richard lo tenía tachado como lo peor. No era justo. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo. No podía seguir tratando de convencerlo si él no podía creerle y sobre todo si no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo siquiera un poco. Decidió en ese momento que aunque fuera lo más doloroso en su vida tenía que olvidarse de Richard en definitiva. Y sabía que aunque sería tan malditamente difícil lo que debía hacer para lograrlo era tratar de alejarse de él lo más posible. Aunque ahora mismo dolía terriblemente el sentimiento de desdicha dentro de su pecho.

Martin había perdido la noción del tiempo así que luego de un rato más algunos de sus compañeros y amigos habían ido a buscarlo en los pasillos y foros de alrededor del punto de reunión. Para todos pasó desapercibido pensar que Martin podría estar en medio del aparcamiento, porque él no tenía auto. Pero en algún momento por casualidad Aidan y Dean lo encontraron ahí, inmutable de pie en medio del pavimento del lugar. Pudieron observar como su espalda se estremecía debido a su respiración todavía agitada. Al acercarse más a él inevitablemente notaron sus sollozos.

— ¡Martin! ¡Al fin te encontramos! Hemos estado buscándote por todo el lugar —dijo Aidan ofuscado y alcanzó a tocar bondadosamente la estremecida espalda de Martin, quien al percatarse de la presencia de los dos jóvenes se cubrió el sollozante rostro con el costado de su brazo. Se sintió molesto de tenerlos cerca, era un momento en que en realidad deseaba estar solo para sufrir su tristeza, ensimismado. Quería mandar todo al infierno. Pero no pudo negar inconscientemente que sentir la cálida caricia de la mano de Aidan sobre su espalda también le reconfortaba sobremanera. En un momento Dean imitó lo mismo y Martin se sintió más consolado. Pero seguía tratando de ocultar su rostro, no quería que lo viesen llorar, y tampoco deseaba hablar por lo que Aidan tuvo que insistirle un poco.

—Vamos Martin, los demás chicos están esperando —añadió el joven pelinegro tratando de sonar muy animoso. Dean trató también de persuadirlo con semblante alegre. Ambos intuían lo que estaba ocurriendo porque tampoco habían visto a Richard en todo ese tiempo y sobretodo porque habían atestiguado el momento en que Richard había salido enfadado del lugar después del atrevido comportamiento de Benedict hacía Martin en aquel momento.

—lo siento chicos, no tengo humor para ir. Díganle a Peter y los demás que me disculpen, no me siento bien así que…. —Martin estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por articular las palabras para terminar de decir sus excusas —tengo asuntos que atender, me voy a casa— entonces Martin trató de alejarse de ellos, en todo momento soslayó la mirada para evitar que ellos vieran lo enrojecidos que probablemente estaban sus ojos por tanto llorar pero aun con eso ni Aidan y Dean pudieron evitar notar su abatimiento. Martin lucía mucho más terrible de lo que lo habían visto en ocasiones posteriores. Y sin saberlo Martin también estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no continuar llorando.

—Pero Martin…todos los chicos te están esperando, además es tu cumpleaños, se supone que debes disfrutar de este día más que ningún otro, ¡vamos!— insistió Aidan, volviendo a colocar una mano esta vez sobre la espalda de Martin quien le estaba dando la espalda. Tras escuchar las palabras de Aidan, Martin rió quedamente con ironía.

—ja, sí, tú lo has dicho, se supone que debería disfrutar de este día más que de ningún otro, pero no es así y por eso me largo de aquí…nos vemos luego, no puedo seguir— espetó sin voltear a verlos a la cara, sentía que no podía resistirlo más, en cualquier momento derramaría más llanto a causa del rechazo de Richard y de toda esa mierda que había causado Benedict desde hacía semanas atrás, no podía contenerse más y tampoco tenía afán de intentar hacerlo ni de dar más excusas para que entendieran que no deseaba ninguna celebración ni tampoco la compañía de nadie. No quería fingir que todo estaba bien. De todos modos no tenía nada que celebrar y asistir a esa pequeña fiesta solo le haría sentir hipócrita consigo mismo.

—Martin, espera…no queremos que te amargues en un día tan especial —añadió Dean con vehemencia.

—si quieres te ayudamos a buscar a Richard para que vaya — insistió Aidan nuevamente. Martin contuvo su ira apretando con gran fuerza los nudillos de sus puños cerrados.

— ¡déjenme en paz! ¡Dejen de hablar de Richard maldita sea!— exclamó en un grito y se apresuró a salir corriendo de ahí. Reparó en ese momento que ahora hablar de Richard le resultaba una estúpida broma. Y Aidan y Dean no tenían ningún derecho de meterse en su vida.

Aidan y Dean tristemente supieron en ese momento que lo mejor era dejarlo a solas. Lamentaron mucho tener que volver hasta donde estaban los demás para informarles que Martin no estaría ahí para continuar la celebración pero inventaron una explicación lo suficientemente convincente para decirles que Martin había tenido que atender un asunto de emergencia. Pero los más cercanos a él como Peter y Andy intuyeron que eso era algo demasiado extraño sabiendo que entre Martin y Richard había disputas.

Por otra parte Benedict estaba intrigado y desesperado, había salido tras de Martin luego de que él a su vez había salido en busca de Richard. Supuso que su búsqueda había tenido que hacerla fuera de los edificios, en la calle, así que cuanto Aidan y Dean dieron el aviso, Benedict se disculpó con los presentes y salió del lugar en propósito de buscar al rubio. Cuando Aidan y Dean se percataron de su ausencia ya habían transcurrido cerca de diez minutos y luego de eso todos volvieron a sus actividades.

En un rato Aidan y Dean estuvieron hablando un poco acerca del ambiente enrarecido, del terrible aspecto depresivo que tenía Martin, hablaron de la forma en que Richard había salido arrebatado tras la osadía de Benedict y de lo triste que les resultaba su separación.

—Benedict estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, se notaba a leguas que su intención era hostigarlo y provocar los celos en Richard—musitó Aidan a Dean mientras estaba hablando en uno de los rincones, cuidando tocar el tema en discreción y a solas.

—sí, de eso no me queda duda porque ya sabemos que él, Ben, es el que ha causado toda esta terrible discordia, entre dos personas que se aman tanto como Richard y Martin y no es con el afán de sonar cursi y tonto pero cualquiera se da cuenta de que ambos lo están pasando muy mal —dijo Dean, a veces volteaba a ver de soslayo cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharlos.

—es que eso debe ser verdad, concuerdo por completo contigo porque hoy Martin se veía tan feliz cuando Richard se animó a acercarse a él a darle ese abrazo, ¿viste cómo se iluminó su cara de alegría? Y también Richard lo abrazó con total cariño. Y para que al final todo terminara así, tan abruptamente—dijo Aidan en voz queda.

—Hace un rato se notaba que como si Martin hubiera llorado mucho. No me gusta verlo así. Aidan tenemos que hacer algo, estamos a tiempo, su cumpleaños no ha terminado— sugirió Dean tratando de sonar persuasivo.

— ¡tienes razón! ¿Qué tal si le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa para hoy en la noche? —sugirió Aidan con entusiasmo.

—¿invitamos  a Richard? —inquirió Dean.

—tal vez podríamos intentarlo…podríamos hablar con él primero —dijo Aidan no muy seguro.

—pero ¿sabes? yo creo que también deberíamos intentar averiguar la versión de Benedict acerca de todo esto. Yo nunca ante pude imaginar que él y Martin pudieran tener algo que ver, incluso ahora mismo me cuesta asumirlo.

—eso es verdad, la verdad no sé cómo es que se desarrolló todo ese lío pero no creo que haya culpa por parte de Martin. Seguramente todo es un mal entendido.

Luego de un rato más de charla, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a organizar la pequeña fiesta sorpresa para celebrar a Martin. Si bien aún era temprano, no tenían demasiado tiempo que perder para organizar todo. Pensaron en organizarla en casa de ellos y se dieron prisa para avisarles a todos los demás y decirles la hora programada. Rápidamente salieron a hacer algunas compras para la ocasión y cuando terminaron pensaron que debían ir a buscar a Martin para asegurarse de que había encontrado tiempo suficiente para serenarse.

Martin les abrió la puerta de su apartamento amablemente, efectivamente para ese momento había logrado mitigar un poco su desdicha y había además considerado que su comportamiento hacía ellos no había sido el más cortés, sobre todo cuando ellos sólo habían estado tratando de animarlo. Pero tampoco podía fingir alegría esta vez y quizá se los haría saber.

—Pasen chicos — el rubio los invitó a pasar, con voz apagada.

—oh Martin, estamos muy contentos de que estés bien. Nos tenías muy preocupados— confesó Aidan, sintiéndose aliviado de que esta vez Martin lo miraba de frente y no huidizo. Pero en su grisácea mirada pudo notar la zozobra profunda que le afligía.

—No queremos que pases tu cumpleaños tan amargamente— expresó Dean con sinceridad.

—siento haberles gritado chicos, siento haber sido tan grosero con ustedes—se excusó Martin.

—Entendemos por qué lo hiciste, así que no te preocupes—respondió Aidan.

—no lo menciones Aidan, por favor—dijo Martin.

—de acuerdo, respetaremos eso. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos que es lo que más te aflige. Cualquier cosa en la que podamos ayudar lo haremos, sólo dilo—dijo Aidan franco.

—está bien, lo único que pido es que no vuelvan a intentar acercar a…él a mí, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Martin con determinación.

—Martin…sabemos que algo grave ocurrió entre ustedes pero, ni siquiera sabemos cómo ocurrió todo—farfulló Aidan incierto.

— ¿no se los contó él? —inquirió Martin extrañado.

—nos dijo que tú eras infiel con Benedict—dijo Dean.

— ¿no les dijo nada más? —inquirió Martin de nuevo.

—no— Aidan y Dean respondieron al unísono.

—Entonces solo tienen su versión—musitó Martin quedamente.

—por eso mismo nos interesa saber la tuya. Seguramente todo es un mal entendido—agregó Aidan.

—no se preocupen chicos, ese mal entendido ya traté de explicárselo a él pero no quiere creerme así que no haya nada más que pueda yo hacer—Martin volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sonaba sin duda decepcionado.

—pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que vas a rendirte así de fácil? Si tienes que demostrar tu inocencia, en lo que sea que haya pasado, entonces hazlo firmemente— espetó Aidan persuasivo.

—si tu versión es la verdadera entonces no permitas que Rich…él se quede engañado y cegado toda su vida. Estoy seguro que él quiere creerte—añadió Dean sereno.

—pues lo demuestra con el más cruel de sus desprecios. Yo no puedo más. No voy a seguir insistiéndole a alguien que no me cree, además parece como si él no quisiera creerme—musitó Martin soslayando.

—Martin, yo sé que tampoco tú quieres permanecer en ese orgullo empecinado. Tú lo que deseas es estar con él—dijo Aidan.

—no deseo estarlo de esa forma, mientras él cree que yo le fui infiel con Benedict de esa forma tan sucia—bufó Martin inquieto.

—Martin tal vez si nos explicaras bien las cosas…—farfulló Dean.

—err chicos, ¿desean tomar algo? Zanjemos el tema por favor— Martin volvió a fingir serenidad y se dirigió a la cocina para servirles algo de beber, dispuesto totalmente a eludir el tema.

Aidan y Dean pasaron un rato más conversando con Martin en la sala de estar, pero no obtuvieron éxito para que él les revelara por completo los desafortunados hechos y tampoco lograron que él les mencionara la existencia de ese material libidinoso planeado por el egocentrismo sexual de Benedict de poseerlo como si fuese algo suyo. De hecho Martin se mantuvo firme en hablar mal de él, tampoco habló mal de Richard ni mencionó su nombre. Aunque para sus adentros un creciente rencor estaba anidando en su alma. Definitivamente no estaba siendo un buen día ni mucho menos un buen cumpleaños pero afortunadamente al notar la hora en el reloj colgante sobre la pared cayó en cuenta que el infernal día estaba a punto de terminar.

De cualquier modo reparó en el hecho de que la visita amistosa de ambos jóvenes le había sentado demasiado bien. Al menos había logrado desahogarse un poco de toda esa amargura, a pesar de tener que contener sus verdaderos sentimientos adversos. Ya encontraría la manera de sacarlos en otro momento, a solas consigo mismo tal vez para no envolver más a nadie más.

En un momento pensó que extraña y afortunadamente Benedict no se había atrevido a hacerle una visita en su casa durante toda la tarde, aunque temía que pudiera llegar a acosarlo en cualquier momento invitándolo con todo el descaro a salir a celebrar en algún sitio nocturno.

Aidan y Dean salieron del departamento despidiéndose de Martin, aunque sin revelarle que en un rato volverían a verlo para terminar de celebrar su cumpleaños.

Martin cerró bien la puerta principal de su vivienda después de despedirse de ellos, al cerrar la puerta volvería a su abatimiento, sus deseos nulos por continuar activo el día, su depresión. Tomaría una ducha y luego iría a la cama para tratar de dormir y olvidar un poco.

Justo había salido de la ducha cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, mientras se amarraba la cinta de la bata de baño ciñéndola en su cintura. Con una especie de temor y fastidio lo primero que pensó era que podía tratarse de Benedict, era algo que venía venir de todos modos.

Pensó en asomarse por el ojillo de la puerta e ignorarlo si se trataba de él, tal vez le gritaría maldiciones desde detrás de la puerta. Se asomó a echar el vistazo pero para su sorpresa, no se trataba de Benedict. La persona tocó por tercera ocasión y Martin al fin respondió con voz, mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta con una mano para hacer girar la perilla y dejarlo pasar.

—¡En seguida!— exclamó el rubio, no pudo ocultar que se sintió alegre de tan buena e inesperada visita.

—Buenas noches pequeño hobbit —dijo el recién llegado y se quitó el sombrero para hacer una breve reverencia.

— ¡Que sorpresa tan grata tenerte por aquí Ian!— expresó Martin alegre. Una cálida y lánguida sonrisa se esbozó grandemente en su cara. Ian se acercó y lo abrazó por un instante, pudo sentir que el húmedo rubio cabello de Martin estaba recién salido de la ducha.

—Feliz cumpleaños mí querido hobbit —dijo Ian y le dio un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—por favor pasa dentro. En verdad me da mucho gusto tu visita— Martin le invitó a pasar.

—Gracias. Bueno no vengo a quedarme por mucho rato, sabes? En realidad pequeño hobbit… — dijo Ian al tiempo que se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar —en realidad vengo a llevarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños como debe ser, como lo mereces muchacho.

— ¿eh? —Martin se sorprendió sobremanera ante tal sugerencia.

—así que quítate esa bata holgada que seguro le pertenece a Richard y vístete muy guapo para la ocasión. Date prisa que no soy muy paciente y hay mucho que celebrar—pidió Ian radiante.

Efectivamente aquella bata de baño le pertenecía Richard, era una de las pocas pertenencias que Richard no se había llevado del departamento aquella vez que empacó sus cosas y se marchó, pero Martin no quería deshacerse de ella. Aunque se negara a admitirlo por orgullo, usarla era lo único que podía mantenerle cerca de él. Le gustaba sentirla ceñida a su cuerpo aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Martin se entusiasmó, no lograba salir de su asombro y aunque Ian le había mencionado aquello _“seguro le pertenece a Richard”_ Martin no se sentía molesto en absoluto, ni triste, de hecho le había causado un extraño y placentero cosquilleo en el vientre el hecho que Ian le recordara atinadamente que algo tan trivial como esa bata de baño era originalmente de Richard.

Martin dubitativo atendió a lo que Ian le sugirió hacer. La voz imponente de Ian le había persuadido con inmediata facilidad y no podía explicárselo. Se sintió entusiasmado. Martin se dirigió presuroso a su dormitorio luego de que Ian le lanzara una segunda mirada intimidatoria. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el armario y rápidamente deslizó en el tubo sus vestuarios colgados en ganchos. Había sacos, suéteres, trajes completos elegantes y de todos colores. El excelente buen gusto de Martin para vestir estaba concentrado en aquel mueble, algo de lo que no se había detenido a pensar en los últimos días debido a su bajo estado de ánimo, el hecho que amaba la ropa y la buena moda. Pensó en vestir algo un poco informal. Tomó uno de sus sacos favoritos de color azul marino y unos jeans oscuros. Se calzó con zapatos negros un poco lustrados y peinó cuidadosamente su rubio cabello frente al espejo, dejando sobresalir un poco unos mechones laterales que cubrían un poco sus orejas. No se explicaba por qué de pronto sentía tanta emoción. Para terminar el atuendo se puso uno de sus pañuelos favoritos en el cuello. Recordó que ese pañuelo de cuello, de textura sedosa y decorada, se la había regalado Richard hacía algunas semanas atrás.

—De acuerdo, estoy listo—anunció Martin al salir del dormitorio. Ian lo observó y cayó en cuenta que Martin se había esmerado por vestirse bien esa noche. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, vámonos hobbit— dijo Ian y se levantó de su lugar. Ambos salieron del apartamento. Afuera los esperaba un chofer en un taxi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el trayecto Martin no hizo preguntas a Ian acerca de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Prefería que Ian mantuviera la sorpresa. Ian tampoco le cuestionó nada acerca de Richard y lo distanciados que ambos estaban desde hacía días. Ian no quería intimidarlo de esa manera, pero por supuesto que también intuía desde hacía días lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Martin supo que era el mismo edificio donde vivían Aidan y Dean. De alguna forma intuyó qué era lo que le deparaba pero prefirió fingir que lo ignoraba.

—Aquí es muchacho— dijo Ian y acto seguido pagó al taxista que había contratado. Bajaron del vehículo y entraron al edificio. Luego de subir por el elevador llegaron hasta el piso de Aidan y Dean. La emoción de Martin incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos y conforme se acercaban al sitio. Miraba constantemente su reloj de mano con nerviosismo. Ian notó su creciente inquietud y rió un poco. Y aunque Martin no lo admitiera dentro de lo profundo de sus pensamientos deseaba que Richard estuviera ahí.

Antes de llegar, estando en la proximidad de la vivienda, Ian habló bajito en tono de broma irónica. Y aunque Martin no se dio cuenta, poco antes de llegar Ian había enviado un mensaje al celular de Aidan para que estuvieran listos a su llegada.

—finge que no lo sabes—dijo Ian con voz susurrante. Martin asintió sonriente y divertido. Omitió decir que de todas maneras ya lo sabía.

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Dentro no se escuchaba ruido alguno y de hecho las luces estaban apagadas. La puerta se abrió y el rechinido de las bisagras rompió quedamente el silencio. Se alcanzó a escuchar la respiración de alguien cerca y luego ruido de papel estrujado y luego el sonido de alguien tropezando con algo. En un instante se encendieron las luces y todo en el lugar se llenó de colores, risas y júbilo, expresando la sorpresa al unísono y con efusividad.

—¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡Martin!— exclamaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo fijando su mirada en el rubio cumpleañero. Serpentinas y confetis fueron arrojados por el aire. Papeles metalizados de colores se dispersaron por la sala. Martin sonrió, aunque ya lo adivinaba, la fiesta sorpresa le emocionaba sobremanera.

Ahí divisó a varios de sus compañeros y amigos de la producción, vio a Peter y a Andy entre varios más. Todos se acercaron para felicitarlo amablemente, para tocarlo con camaradería y luego Ian le empujó suavemente con una palmada en la espalda para que terminara de entrar al departamento.

—Muchas gracias a todos muchachos…— musitó Martin esbozando una gran sonrisa —y perdónenme por lo de hace rato. Estaba indispuesto y…

—vamos Martin, ya no te preocupes por eso, mejor vamos a olvidarlo y a dedicarnos a celebrar. La noche recién comienza y ¡tenemos mucho por divertirnos aún!— dijo Aidan animoso y lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo caminar junto con él hasta la sala de estar.

En la sala se volvieron a juntar los invitados. Contra la pared estaba una larga mesa llena de bebidas y bocadillos. La música comenzó a sonar para amenizar el ambiente. Martin un poco curioso empezó a examinar el lugar, la decoración era muy buena y agradecía los adornos colocados para la festividad. Luego notó otra mesa del otro lado y se acercó, sobre esa mesa los invitados habían dejado sus regalos de cumpleaños. EL rubio se distrajo un poco con eso hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta con enorme asombro que Richard se encontraba sentado en una silla no muy lejos de él. Su pulsación se aceleró, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho porque Richard no parecía distraído, por el contrario le estaba observando con detenimiento, austero, serio, con una mirada profunda y penetrante. Martin sintió un sentimiento opresivo dentro de su estómago porque Richard estaba vestido demasiado guapo, con camisa negra a medio abotonar, algo de lo cual jamás podía resistirse, algo que siempre le había enloquecido. Su masculino pecho se asomaba. Richard continuó mirándolo fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer él ahí? Habría sido demasiado estúpido pensar que él había sido llevado con engaños o a la fuerza y ciertamente no había sido así. Él no lo sabía pero Richard había asistido bajo su propia voluntad.

Richard también vestía con jeans oscuros, del mismo tono que los suyos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que ambos los habían comprado en el mismo lugar. Calzaba zapatos negros con suela blanca, Martin sabía que eran sus favoritos y no sólo eso, él mismo se los había regalado hacía un par de meses, habían ido a comprarlos juntos. Martin sentía que la sangre se le helaba, pero no podía moverse de ahí ni dejar de ver a Richard. Sus miradas seguían encontradas mutuamente. Pero aunque serio, Richard no parecía molesto. En ese lapso Martin casi sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sólo para ellos, hizo caso omiso de la música resonante de la fiesta y del ajetreo de los invitados que comenzaban  a disfrutar de las bebidas.

En un momento Richard se frotó ambas manos sobre sus jeans y se levantó al fin de su lugar y se dirigió hacia él, acercándose con el enorme deseo de tomar a Martin entre sus brazos. Martin lucía tan lindo esa noche, su dorado cabello parecía opacar las luces refulgentes de colores que Aidan y Dean habían instalado especialmente para su celebración.

—ahh Richard…— farfulló vacilante, estando en su cercanía y desvió la mirada al piso dubitativo, temeroso, muy tímido. No pudo evitar que el rubor subiera por todo su rostro.

—Martin….— expresó Richard con voz trémula. Definitivamente no parecía rencoroso. Su voz sonaba dulce y suavizada.

Martin se estremeció.

— ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Creí que…— el nerviosismo del rubio iba en aumento.

—Ian me convenció de venir…— la voz de Richard sonaba en un seductor susurro de masculino alfa.

—Ah pues…— Martin sentía que su voz y sus sentimientos podrían traicionarle en cualquier momento, se sentía demasiado incómodo pero también feliz. Antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar aquello último, repentinamente sintió la mano de Richard tomando su mentón y haciendo que levantase su cara para verlo de frente. De pronto Richard le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla, en la cercanía de la comisura de sus labios. Martin se estremeció aún más, sentía que no podía contener más la emoción y aunque le extrañó sobremanera el acto de Richard el sentido de la lógica le traicionaba. Richard le había besado la mejilla aunque en realidad Richard internamente estaba desesperado por apoderarse de sus labios. 

Martin permitió aquella muestra sublime de amor pero en ese momento también reparó en que Richard parecía haber bebido ya un poco de alcohol. Y así había sido, podía percibir un poco el alcohol en él, tal vez lo había hecho con el fin de tomar un poco de valentía para acercarse a Martin. Pero Richard había bebido sólo un par de copas antes de que Martin llegara a la fiesta, por lo que aún no se había emborrachado así que Richard estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que en realidad había estado deseando desde la mañana, pero también él mismo podía darse cuenta que el alcohol había logrado desinhibirle.

—feliz cumpleaños _kitten_ …— le susurró Richard al oído y eso hizo sonrojar aún más a Martin. El rubio pronto sintió los brazos de Richard rodear delicadamente su cuerpo y atraerlo hacia el suyo desde la cintura. Sintió su calor, su respiración. Martin percibió su masculina fragancia, había extrañado tanto olerla desde tan cerca.

—Richard…gracias pero…yo no entiendo por qué…—Martin trató torpemente de zafarse de sus brazos, no porque fuera algo que no quisiese sino porque no quería que ocurriera de esa manera, estado Richard fuera de sus cinco sentidos, como supuso un instante. Y porque todo eso le estaba resultando demasiado extraño.

—No te preocupes, no estoy borracho…todavía— Richard rio y mordisqueó levemente una de las orejas del rubio. En ese momento Aidan y Dean se percataron con gozo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El plan parecía marchar demasiado bien, mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo estás…— susurró Martin aun sintiendo la placentera sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

—Olvídate de cómo estoy _kitten_ , sólo disfruta de la fiesta, quiero que hoy seas muy feliz— Richard le susurró de nuevo con tono seductor cerca de su oído y Martin sintió que las manos de Richard comenzaban a acariciar explayadamente su espalda y luego su trasero. Pero el cuerpo de Martin permanecía rígido y dubitativo aunque Richard no pudo percatarse de ello, él estaba comenzando a marearse un poco. Tal vez el alcohol de todas esas bebidas que había ingerido con avidez había logrado dispersarse pronto a través de todo su torrente sanguíneo. Pero esa creciente embriaguez no le impedía darse cuenta de lo hermoso y dulce que se veía Martin entre sus brazos.

—Ese es el pañuelo para cuello que te regalé el día del parque de diversiones, ¿verdad?— masculló Richard sexymente en su oído. Martin sintió el cosquilleo de su voz hablándole suave —te ves tan hermoso.

—err…sí, y veo que tú traes puestos tus zapatos favoritos…—respondió Martin tímido.

—jaja sí. Me los regalaste tú _kitten_ travieso—Richard continuó hablando seductor.

—Me alegra que estés aquí…— musitó el rubio vacilante, deseó en ese momento ocultar su rostro para que nadie notara su rubor.

Richard no dejó de admirar su dulce expresión ingenua y tímida.

—es que la verdad hoy en la tarde olvidé darte tu regalo— Richard sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con todo y su moño de regalo pegado. En ese momento, aunque no quería, Martin recordó fugazmente el acto cruel que Richard había tenido hacia él algunas horas atrás cuando despectivamente le dio aquel par de condones. Pero desechó rápido el mal recuerdo de su mente. Ahora todo estaba ocurriendo distinto.

—oh muchas gracias Richard…—dijo Martin cohibido.

—perdóname por lo de hace rato, fui un patán.

—N-no te preocupes, ya…ha quedado olvidado— Martin rio un poco nervioso y luego se animó a toquetear vacilante el pecho de Richard al fin. Richard le sonrió sexymente.

—espero que te guste este regalo…aunque lamento que no pueda ser tan ostentoso y valioso como ese disco de Soul que tanto anhelabas.

—Oh eso no importa Rich, es mucho más grato para mí que estés aquí...conmigo— Martin comenzaba a agregar también un tono sensual y provocativa a su voz susurrante.

Richard lo estrujó más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besar suavemente detrás de su oreja. Martin sintió más cosquilleos, además la barba de Richard le estaba picando un poco, pero le agradaba demasiado.

—te ves tan hermoso _kitten_ , hueles tan delicioso…tan dulce como tú— Richard le susurró. Martin podía escucharlo bien porque en ese momento aún no aumentaban demasiado el volumen de la música. Pero Martin aún se sentía muy extrañado por la actitud de Richard.

—oye Richie, tengo un poco de sed, permíteme ir a por una bebida a la mesa, ¿okay?— Martin se sintió raro y tonto, se había atrevido a llamarle con ese afectuoso diminutivo. Pero no parecía molestarle esta vez a Richard. Por el contrario, Richard gustoso de escucharlo llamarlo así le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

—de acuerdo gatito travieso, mientras tanto estaré ahí en el sofá esperándote para que te sientes en mi regazo, ¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho— Richard le mordisqueó de nuevo la oreja y le acarició más temerariamente el trasero. Luego lo dejó ir.

—De acuerdo Rich…no demoraré— Martin habló con suma coquetería.

Cuando Martin se acercó a la mesa no dejó de sentirse ruborizado y tampoco se desdibujó de su rostro una gran sonrisa de emoción por lo que había sucedido. Todo parecía ser un sueño. Se sintió tontamente ofuscado. Un cosquilleo invasivo se sentía dentro de su estómago y su corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordar que Richard había vuelto a tener esa tierna y seductora actitud hacía él.

Martin fue a servirse una bebida con bastante alcohol, quería sentirse eufórico también para estar un poco más a la par de Richard. Su sonrisa no cesaba, casi hubiera deseado cantar de alegría. No pasó mucho rato para que Aidan y Dean se acercaran a él y amigablemente le dieran algunas palmadas en la espalda. Estaban realmente muy felices por verlos juntos.

—¡hey Martin, pequeño hobbit!! ¡Felicidades! ¡Pero felicidades por lo de Richard! Sabía que ustedes dos no podían dejar de estar juntos demasiado tiempo— expresó Aidan animoso.

—Y sobretodo sabíamos perfectamente que Richard no podía resistirse a ti, él te ama demasiado— añadió Dean mientras también se servía una bebida.

—gracias chicos…no sé qué diablos está pasando, pero…me siento muy feliz y emocionado— expresó Martin dubitativo, todavía sonrojado, aunque alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar pues la música de fondo comenzaba a estar ya un poco alta.

—nosotros tampoco tenemos una explicación a esto pequeño hobbit, pero nos sentimos muy felices de verlos así como siempre deberían de estar, y por eso espero que a partir de ahora dejen todos esos malos entendidos!— exclamó Aidan feliz.

Martin tomó su bebida, sintió un ardor cosquillante cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta, sin duda se había servido demasiado alcohol. El sabor amargo permaneció en su boca, pero decidió beber más hasta terminar su contenido, al tiempo en que Aidan y Dean no dejaban de darle ánimo por su asunto con Richard.

Luego de algunos minutos Martin se acercó a donde Richard le esperaba con todo y copa en mano, esta era la segunda. Se sentó en su regazo temerariamente y Richard posó una de sus manos sobre su cintura con un poco de brusquedad debido a que él también había bebido un poco más para ese momento y sus movimientos ya estaban siendo un poco más torpes aunque no lo quisiera.

—te tardaste mucho _kitten_ , me tenías desesperado—Richard le habló con suavidad.

—oh lo siento Richie…no era mi intención— respondió el rubio con dulce voz. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

—no te preocupes hobbit, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí…sentado en mi regazo— Richard sonriente habló con tono seductor y acarició suavemente un mechón de su rubio cabello. Al intentar atraer más a Martin contra su cuerpo inevitablemente provocó que el rubio derramara un poco del contenido de su copa sobre el piso. Ambos rieron ante ello y no mucho después Martin se incorporó y luego se inclinó hacia él y se atrevió a robar un beso de los labios de Richard. El beso se sintió suave, sus lenguas un poco adormecidas por el alcohol se encontraron sutilmente, no lo habían hecho desde hacía un par de semanas, justamente en el cumpleaños de Richard aquella vez en que se habían despedido en el set minutos antes que Benedict hiciera añicos su relación con su cruel infamia. Desde entonces no habían unido sus labios en un beso y aunque ahora el alcohol los tuviera atontados, inconscientemente sus cuerpos lo necesitaban. Martin se inclinó para dejar la copa en el piso, no había otro lugar cercano en donde dejarla en ese momento. El beso cesó durante ese breve lapso pero cuando Martin volvió a incorporarse Richard tomó su rostro suavemente con ambas manos y esta vez fue él quien lo besó. A pesar de la torpeza de sus movimientos y la casi nulidad de sus sensaciones, Martin sintió la boca de Richard profundizarse desesperadamente en busca de la suya, sintió la aspereza de su barba contra su mentón, las manos de Richard acariciando su cintura y las suyas posadas sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos con firmeza y en oscilación.

Todos los invitados continuaron la convivencia durante el resto de la noche. Richard y Martin siguieron juntos de esa forma todo el tiempo, cambiando a veces de sitio pero siempre estando Martin sentado apaciblemente sobre su regazo. En algún momento Aidan y Dean anunciaron felicitaciones para Martin otra vez haciendo también clara alusión al hecho de que él y Richard estaban por fin juntos de nuevo.

Luego de un rato la música ambientó más el lugar y en un momento Aidan y Dean invitaron a Martin a mostrar un poco de sus dotes como DJ. Ellos sabían cuánto le gustaba eso a Martin y además estaban realmente muy felices por verlo tan de buen humor y a lado de Richard.

Martin obedeció a la petición y aunque no quería separarse ni un momento de Richard se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta el equipo ecualizador que Aidan y Dean habían alquilado para la fiesta. Martin les mostró gustoso varias de sus habilidades con el mezclador de música. Richard le miró y le escuchó alegre y sonriente desde su lugar, estaba disfrutando verlo tan feliz realizando esa afición que tanto le gustaba. Además el alcohol le desinhibía cada vez más.

Martin continuó mezclando algunas canciones durante un rato, los presentes invitados descubrieron lo bueno que en verdad era el hobbit en eso. Richard le dedicó una sonrisa desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado y Martin se sonrojó un poco pero le sonrió de vuelta. Luego de eso Richard se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él para abrazarlo desde la espalda. Aún con su creciente embriaguez y el ruido de la fiesta que comenzaba a aturdirlo un poco, Martin pudo sentir las manos de Richard rodeando su cintura y acariciando su torso con intención.

 —Eres mi DJ favorito, hobbit—dijo Richard susurrándole al oído. Martin rió tímido al sentir su cálida respiración rozar su oído, era algo placentero que le hizo sonrojar también las orejas.

Richard continuó abrazándolo, estrechándolo y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Martin. El rubio dejó el ecualizador y se giró media vuelta para besar a Richard. Richard lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se fundían en ese apasionado beso. Aidan alegre dejó que continuaran por lo que él mismo tomó el control del ecualizador y puso algo de música más suave.

Cuando Martin y Richard cesaron su beso por un momento se miraron mutuamente a los ojos con gran afección y embeleso, pese a los efectos de torpeza que el alcohol consumido estaba causando en ellos. Continuaron abrazados uno del otro con apego y al escuchar las canciones que Aidan comenzaba a tocar Richard hizo la proposición que había estado esperando hacer.

— ¿Bailamos, señor Bolsón?— la mirada de Richard hacia el rubio cumpleañero no dejó de denotar total amor en todo momento.

—Será un placer Thorin— Martin respondió risible y ruborizado. Ante la respuesta del rubio, Richard tomó su mano con delicadeza y lo dirigió hacia el centro de la fiesta.

Volvieron a abrazarse y poco a poco comenzaron a bailar al compás de la romántica música. Martin posó delicadamente ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Richard y él le guio durante la canción.

\----------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta continuó, hubo mucha diversión y algunos bailes más y el alcohol les mareó paulatinamente en el transcurso de la noche y copa tras copa perdieron un poco la consciencia. Por suerte como en toda fiesta hubo quienes no perdieron los cinco sentidos por las bebidas y cuando la madrugada comenzó la fiesta terminó muchos volvieron a sus casas. Martin se había quedado dormido durante un par de horas entre los brazos de Richard. Él también había dormitado, el alcohol los había obligado a ello irremediablemente para regular sus sistemas.

Richard se despertó un poco espabilado, el breve sueño le había ayudado a recuperarse un poco de la borrachera, aunque aún se sentía mareado pero ahora estaba más consiente.

—chicos, llevaré a Martin a su casa— anunció Richard a Aidan y Dean que también parecían un poco mareados.

— ¡tío Thorin, no! No puedes conducir así…quédense esta noche, pueden esperar hasta que amanezca por lo menos—pidió Aidan.

—no, si puedo conducir…—respondió Richard decidido.

—Pero no debes—añadió Dean.

—ya no estoy tan ebrio, he conducido más ebrio, chicos…—dijo Richard y pese a sus protestas se levantó de su lugar.

Richard se empecinó en conducir por él mismo y Aidan y Dean atontados no le insistieron demasiado. Martin despertó pero él en cambio seguía demasiado mareado y desviado de lo que acontecía en su entorno. Richard lo ayudó a caminar apoyado en él y salieron del apartamento hasta llegar al aparcamiento donde tenía el carro.

—Vamos _kitten_ , entra en el auto...— dijo Richard apacible.

—no Richie…no conduzcas…puedo pedir un taxi— dijo Martin torpemente, su visión era obstinadamente borrosa en ese momento y sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien.

—de ninguna manera, no puedo permitir que un señor hobbit como tú ande por ahí solo, de madrugada y además borracho—musitó Richard mientras ayudaba a Martin a entrar dentro del vehículo.

—jaja señor hobbit…— Martin rio ante eso, desinhibido por el alcohol y Richard le contempló risible por un instante. Luego le besó la frente antes de cerrar su portezuela. Después de ayudar a Martin a sentarse, entró también dentro del vehículo y encendió el motor. A pesar de su embriaguez fue capaz de conducir sin problemas hasta el apartamento de Martin, donde había vivido antes con él.

Richard aún conservaba un juego de llaves. Martin no había cambiado la cerradura así que pudo abrir la puerta rápidamente. Entraron al edificio y Martin caminó apoyado de él. Estando en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento y tras asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta, Richard notó que Martin estaba muy mareado y desubicado. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la cama del dormitorio. Martin no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando Richard lo dejó caer cautelosamente sobre la cama y alcanzó a acariciar su rostro barbado antes de que Richard comenzara a quitarle los zapatos.

—Muchas gracias por todo Ricky…no sabes lo feliz que soy, soy tan feliz de que hayas estado así conmigo en mi cumpleaños…—farfulló el rubio sonriente.

—Me has alcanzado en edad _kitten—_ musitó Richard también sonriente mientras comenzaba a quitarle el saco a Martin.

—jaja tonto, tú y yo nacimos en el mismo año, tenemos la misma edad, siempre vamos a tener la misma edad—dijo Martin risible.

—pero sigo siendo mayor que usted señor Bolsón—susurró el peli-oscuro.

—como sea Richie, yo te amo así…gracias por el cumple...y por todo— Martin expresó con ternura y total sinceridad.

—y aún no terminado todo _kitten_ travieso…—dijo Richard con voz provocativa.

En ese momento Richard se inclinó para besarlo. Martin se dejó llevar. No había recuperado sus sentidos ni su consciencia plenamente pero sintió perfectamente cuando Richard comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y luego introdujo una mano audazmente dentro de su ropa interior para comenzar a toquetear su miembro que pronto reaccionó por la estimulación. Richard volvió a besarlo con pasión.

A pesar de la borrachera que aún no se disipaba Martin supo bien lo que había pasado a continuación. Richard le hizo suyo, le hizo el amor el resto de la noche y durmió a su lado hasta que comenzó el amanecer.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay al fin he actualizado este fic, lamento la larga demora pero mi laptop no funcionó por tres semanas y aunque ya lo tenía escrito desde entonces no podía subirlo por esa razón porque no podía encenderla y no era que yo fuera a escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo en la compu de mi hermano :v
> 
> Como sea aquí está y espero que les haya gustado ;) el capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo escrito y está igual de largo xDDD así que no tardaré en actualizarlo uwu
> 
> Ah por cierto, quiero agradecer a mi querida Alice Gisborne porque ella siempre me da muchas ideas y sugerencias y la verdad siempre lo tengo en consideración pero soy despistada y olvido mencionarlo xD muchas gracias por fangirlear conmigo Alice :3


	16. Engaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de la noche maravillosa que pasaron juntos en el cumpleaños del rubio al final no todo puede terminar de la mejor manera. Remembranzas de lo sucedido podrían aclarar las consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Alejandra porque siempre me apoya con mis fics y todo lo que hago por el pairing y porque hoy es su cumpleaños :3

                                              

 

                                                                           

**_Capítulo 16—Engaños_ **

\------------------------------------------------

Durante el resto de la noche Martin tuvo un sueño reparador, apacible y maravilloso tras el apasionado sexo. A pesar de no haber estado plenamente consciente había logrado disfrutar sobremanera el acto sexual, había podido sentir muy bien las manos de Richard explorar sobre toda su excitada piel recorriendo cada centímetro y deteniéndose a veces especialmente en algunos sitios para succionar con su boca. Había logrado disfrutar de sus besos y había logrado sentir el placer de su endurecido miembro dentro de él, abriéndose paso entre sus muslos hasta la profundidad de su ser, deslizándose en vaivén  mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros para mantener sus cuerpos más unidos.

Martin había podido al fin volver a sentir el calor del masculino cuerpo de Richard complementándose junto al suyo para después de su entrega al amor dormir de nuevo a su lado en el frío lado de la cama que había tenido su ausencia durante un par de semanas, las dos semanas más difíciles de su vida. Antes de que amaneciera, Martin buscó a tientas el pecho desnudo de Richard para acariciarlo, en medio de la penumbra de la habitación pudo sentir la calidez de la piel de su torso al tiempo que percibía el siseo de su respiración. Martin se sentía inmensamente dichoso, él seguía a su lado. A esa hora de la madrugada el alcohol se había disipado casi por completo de su cuerpo y su consciencia había logrado regularse pero ciertamente aún necesitaba dormir un poco más para sentirse óptimo. Inevitablemente el rubio cerró sus ojos de nuevo y cayó en profundo sueño, abrazado de Richard, cubiertos ambos de nuevo por la misma sábana.

Cuando despertó, el  sol ya se había posado alto en el cielo. Seguramente el medio día pronto llegaría y Martin sentía una resaca aquejarle un poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero ya no estaba tan mal. Al incorporarse notó que Richard no estaba a su lado en la cama pero pudo alcanzar a escuchar algunos ruidos en la habitación contigua lo cual de inmediato le tranquilizó. Richard no había huido y además nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Habían tenido sexo. Pudo confirmarlo bien cuando divisó algunas de sus propias ropas sobre el piso y además él mismo reparó en que aún estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Martin se levantó de la cama y alcanzó a ponerse unos boxers de algodón con prontitud.

No mucho tiempo después Richard entró de regreso a la habitación, él se encontraba vestido sólo con una bata, era la misma bata que Martin se había puesto la noche anterior cuando Sir Ian arribó a su apartamento para invitarlo a la fiesta sorpresa.

Richard se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y vio cómo Martin terminaba de subirse los boxers.

—¡Buenos días Richie!—exclamó Martin con emoción y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Richard le sonrió de vuelta, tímidamente.

—buenos días Martin, la ducha está lista. Entremos—aunque el saludo de Richard fue un poco más frío contrastado con la gran emoción de Martin, el rubio se alegró mucho por la sugerencia que Richard acababa de hacer de meterse a bañar juntos.

Entraron juntos a ducharse bajo la regadera pero ambos se trataron en todo momento con timidez. Martin notó que Richard estaba tratando de soslayar la mirada en todo momento y eso le cohibió también. Las cosas de pronto parecían estar tensas entre los dos a pesar del íntimo momento bajo la regadera de la ducha. El agua de la ducha caía delicadamente sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, que sin embargo estaban excitados esta vez no por el deseo sexual sino por la felicidad de estar juntos en tan gloriosa cercanía. En un momento Martin se acercó más a Richard para juntar su cuerpo con el suyo y Richard un poco vacilante rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo enjabonado de Martin y entonces le besó en los labios con un suave roce. Sin embargo a pesar de la dulce acción Martin sintió que aquel beso había sido indeciso.

El tiempo estaba terminándose para ambos y Martin tristemente lo descubriría pronto.

El silencio volvió a reinar el apartamento. Richard volvió a mostrarse serio todo el tiempo hasta que terminó de vestirse y arreglar los últimos detalles de su atuendo frente al espejo, mientras Martin terminaba de arreglarse en otra habitación frente a un espejo más grande, intrigado y preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de tener a Richard consigo en el apartamento, a pesar de su noche llena de amor y deseo carnal consumado en la cama aún no tenía una explicación para todo esa situación tan repentina. Continuó acomodando el nudo de su pañoleta en el cuello.

Luego de un rato, mientras Richard terminaba de peinar su oscuro cabello, Martin se acercó a él con cierto sigilo. El rubio lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó suavemente su rubia cabeza contra su espalda. Richard sintió el sutil contacto y posó ambas manos sobre los brazos de Martin que le abrazaban y dio un breve suspiro casi inaudible.

—te amo Richard…gracias por la maravillosa noche, gracias por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños a pesar de todo…gracias por perdonarme—musitó el rubio tímido.

Hubo un silencio breve que sin embargo se tornó incómodo antes de que Richard respondiera a ello.

—No Martin…te equivocas— farfulló el de pelo oscuro mientras se zafaba lentamente de los brazos del rubio.

Martin se sintió intrigado ante la frialdad y el acto de Richard y un temor creciente comenzó a apoderarse de él. Richard se giró media vuelta para mirarlo de frente con seriedad y continuó la frase.

—no quiero que confundas las cosas Martin. No he olvidado tu lasciva infidelidad en ningún momento…

—pero entonces ¿por qué…?—inquirió el rubio irresoluto, por dentro sentía que algo dentro de él estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—si pasé la noche contigo, si te felicité y tuvimos sexo fue porque creí que de alguna forma te lo debía—Richard continuó expresándose con total frialdad y también tratando de exaltar un poco la ironía. Martin estaba estupefacto, sentía que su sangre se helaba ante tal confesión que sin embargo a pesar de la serenidad con la que Richard lo decía le pareció muy cínica. Ese algo que sentía quebrarse dentro de su pecho terminó por hacerse añicos.

—¿cómo dices? — el rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo por articular las palabras, su garganta no parecía querer permitírselo.

—tú me diste un maravilloso cumpleaños a pesar de...esa porquería que luego descubrí. En verdad Martin, fue el mejor de mis cumpleaños, mucho más preciado y maravilloso que el anterior aunque en ese entonces también ya estábamos juntos. Pero éste en especial fue inolvidable, perfecto. Me hiciste muy feliz y por todo el amor que te tuve hasta entonces creí que estaba en deuda contigo. Fue por eso que acepté la petición de Ian de asistir a la fiesta sorpresa que Aidan y Dean te estaban organizando…—la entonación en la voz de Richard sonaba sumamente fría pero sincera.

—o sea que…en ningún momento fuiste sincero… ¡en ningún maldito momento te importaron mis sentimientos!—espetó el rubio al fin con algunas lágrimas de enfado y frustración en los ojos. Richard se llevó una mano al rostro para ocultar un poco su expresión de nerviosismo.

—me importaron Martin, por eso lo hice.

— ¡No! ¡Todo fue hecho bajo tu estúpida hipocresía! Por lo menos lo hubieras hecho íntimamente, para que todos los demás no nos vieran, ¡casi lo montaste como un maldito espectáculo! Ahora todos creen que en verdad lo nuestro se arregló…y además tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para decírmelo…yo creí que…yo creí que todo se había arreglado—Martin intentaba resistir en lo más posible toda la mezcla de angustia, desesperación y frustración que estaba sintiendo. El pecho comenzó a dolerle.

—lo siento Martin, por eso fue que no te dije nada, sólo quería saldar esa deuda contigo, solo quería que tuvieras un cumpleaños tan especial como tú me lo diste.

—ja, saldar la deuda…Richard, yo aquello lo hice incondicionalmente! ¡Todo lo que he hecho, cada entrega, cada maldito acto ha sido siempre incondicionalmente! —espetó Martin ésta vez alzando la mirada para hacer contacto visual con Richard con total determinación y repudio. Las palabras de Richard le estaban hiriendo mucho.

Richard bufó un poco antes de hacer réplica a sus reclamos, apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos y entonces continuó.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero luego las cosas cambiaron por culpa de esa porquería que hiciste con el imbécil de Benedict, esa maldita porquería de mierda que me ocultaste! ¿Te das cuenta de que todo lo que sentía por ti se convirtió en una maldita amargura? ¿En un cruel despecho que solo te lastimaba con mi inevitable crueldad? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo bastardo que puedo yo ser cuando me siento herido? ¿Cuándo he sido traicionado de la manera más vil? Perdóname pero no puedo evitar sentir este gran rencor hacia ti. Me heriste, Martin. No me pidas que no sea un bastardo maldito luego de haberme sentido tan estúpidamente burlado, tan malditamente traicionado por esa infamia tuya tan cínica y asquerosa. Yo solo no quería sentirme culpable de amargar tu cumpleaños porque el Richard que te amaba hacía unas semanas nunca hubiera deseado eso, el Richard que te amaba lo único que deseaba era hacerte feliz…—las palabras de Richard proyectaban su total rencor, pero también reflejaban su franqueza.

— ¿y dónde está ahora el Richard que me amaba? —la voz del rubio se quebraba sin poder eludirlo.

—tú lo lastimaste con tus impúdicos engaños.

—entonces el Richard de anoche era falso…

Ante el cuestionamiento de Martin, Richard volvió a dudar un poco antes de responder. Richard quería evitar alzar demasiado la voz, a pesar de todo su repudio y de las heridas que estaban volviendo a abrirse en medio de ese argumento de ambos Richard no quería gritarle demasiado. Trató de mantenerse sereno en lo posible.

—el Richard de anoche era lo último que quedaba del que te amaba. El Richard lastimado lo alentó a mostrarse por última vez para ocultar su despecho y el ferviente deseo egoísta de evitar que pasaras la noche con Benedict. Sí, esa fue otra de las razones Martin, si yo te llevaba a la cama antes entonces evitaría que ese estúpido de tu amante te hiciera suyo, que te follara a placer toda la maldita noche. El plan era arruinarle la noche a ese bastardo y…jaja lo logré. Porque el Richard de ahora solo te odia—a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Richard no podía evitar canalizar su crueldad.

Martin estaba incrédulo, se negaba a creer que Richard podía ser tan cruel con él. Soslayó la mirada un momento mientras Richard no dejaba de verlo con enorme severidad y burla.

—entonces sólo me utilizaste…y yo ni si quiera iba a salir con él porque no es mi amante, ¡maldita sea! —vociferó el rubio exaltado.

—aunque digas eso yo sé que las intenciones de ese bastado eran ir a la fiesta y acosarte, eso no podía permitirlo. Me da enorme rabia pensarlo. Por eso fue que…jaja ¿sabes que hice? Me las ingenié para engañarlo. El tipo estúpido fue una dirección falsa donde le hice creer que sería la fiesta organizada por Aidan y Dean. Jaja el muy imbécil seguramente recorrió toda la noche en busca de la dirección que no existía—Richard volvió a hablar en tono de burla satírica.

A pesar de su cinismo Martin se alegró para sus adentros de escuchar eso.

—Nunca creí que podrías ser tan cruel y calculador Richard…—farfulló el rubio dubitativo.

—Lo siento Martin, pero yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa. No puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando no es así. No puedo ni siquiera sacar de mi mente esas asquerosas imágenes en donde él te está foll…donde te hacía suyo. No deja de resonar en mi mente escuchar tu maldita voz jadeante en ese video asqueroso donde gritabas su nombre con euforia y gemidos. ¡No puedo! Y no quiero vivir con una faceta de hipocresía. Tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo esto una y otra vez porque ya no tiene remedio, estoy cansado. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás y tampoco podemos eludirlo. Siento que todo se quebró. No puedo seguir contigo, así que…mantengamos por favor la distancia. No tengo ánimos de seguir viéndote. Adiós Martin, sé feliz con…él.

—y ¿por qué no mejor conservas en tus pensamientos todas las noches que tú y yo pasamos juntos? ¿Eso también vas a eludirlo? ¿Prefieres recordar lo que te lastima como ese asqueroso video que recordar cuantas veces tú y yo hicimos el amor? Richard, todo eso también pasó, también fue hecho y para mí representa lo más valioso porque nunca he amado a nadie como tú. El Richard que me amaba me demostró anoche que sigo importándole. Lo demostraste con algo tan banal como usar esos zapatos que te regalé. ¿Eso ya no tiene valor para ti entonces?

—claro que lo tienen, por eso los conservo—Richard calmó un poco su enojo de pronto.

—los conservas porque sabes que yo te los obsequié con amor y siguen siendo valiosos para ti porque tú sigues amándome, lo demostraste con tus besos y su forma tan cariñosa de llamarme anoche y sobretodo lo demostraste cuando me tomaste y me hiciste tuyo. Estábamos borrachos los dos pero pude sentirlo bien y sé que tú también. Y todavía me besaste hace un rato bajo la ducha. Lo que pasó hace rato fue estando ambos sobrios. Si todo eso no fue falso entonces no entiendo por qué te aferras a demostrar esa dualidad…te engañas a ti mismo—a pesar de su decepción, Martin estaba todavía dispuesto a intentar persuadirlo.

—Tienes razón, tengo una maldita dualidad en mis sentimientos por tu culpa, por culpa de tu asqueroso engaño. No sabes cómo me asqueo de recordar que te compartí con Benedict.

—claro, seguro te asquea tanto que por eso me hiciste tuyo anoche…

—No sigas Martin. ¡El hecho de que yo siga amándote no borra que tú me hayas engañado así! Nuestra relación era tan hermosa…pero ahora lo único que puedo sentir por ti es desprecio y por el mismo hecho de que tuvimos un hermoso romance no quiero que esto se destruya más. Quiero conservar el bello recuerdo de nuestro amor porque desde que Ben me mostró esas porquerías mi amor se volvió un inmenso aborrecimiento. No quiero verte. Me hace daño verte. Tampoco quiero escucharte, me enferma tenerte cerca— inmediatamente después de terminar de vociferar aquello último, Richard salió arrebatado del dormitorio y luego del apartamento sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Richard bajó hasta el estacionamiento y encontró su auto aparcado. Luego de encender el motor del vehículo salió de ahí rumbo a su nueva casa. Condujo todo el camino sin disipar su enojo y frustración.

Mientras tanto Martin no pudo evitar sentirse inmerso en su dolor. Todo el maravilloso sueño se había hecho pedazos de nuevo. Lloró durante un largo rato antes de lograr asimilar los dolorosos hechos.

Era domingo y ya había pasado más que el mediodía. Con todo y su desdicha de vuelta en su vida, Martin salió del apartamento luego de un par de horas para caminar un poco y despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que le dolía. Lo que Richard le había hecho le lastimaba demasiado, se sentía estúpido y burlado. Pero contrario a él, esos sentimientos negativos eran eclipsados a menudo por el recuerdo del amor que Richard le había demostrado toda la noche. Y también en su mente no dejaba de resonar aquello que Richard pese a todo le había confesado _“el hecho de que yo siga amándote”_ pero Richard había recalcado que no le perdonaba y le despreciaba y eso dolía mucho más. Martin hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener el llanto mientras caminaba por la calle. Perdió la noción del tiempo en que había estado caminando sin rumbo. A menudo se detenía para sentarse en alguna banca del parque y miraba al horizonte. En algunas ocasiones su visión se distraía observando a algunas personas pasar, pero era solo una distracción vaga. Ciertamente por ahora estaba sereno y no quería seguir llorando, pero tampoco tenía ánimo de hacer algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a punto de caer la noche. El ocaso le sorprendió cuando tomó el transporte para marcharse a su casa. Su día de descanso terminaría en unas horas y quería llegar a casa y meterse a la cama a dormir.

No había probado alimento alguno desde la noche anterior pero de cualquier forma se encontraba inapetente.

Llegó a su departamento y se encontró en la mesa con el mismo álbum de música soul que Benedict le había obsequiado. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo observó por un momento. El álbum le gustaba demasiado y siempre lo había anhelado pero pensar que Benedict se lo había obsequiado le hacía tener un mal sentimiento aprisionar su pecho y su estómago, un sentimiento de disgusto. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse del disco y sinceramente en ese momento estaba deseoso de escucharlo por lo que lo puso a reproducir. Cuando el reproductor estaba tocando la primera pista, el rubio entró al dormitorio. Al encender la luz vio el desastre en el que la cama se encontraba. Desde la mañana, luego de haber compartido el lecho en lujuria desatada con Richard, no había tendido la cama. La observó durante unos segundos, las sábanas revueltas le parecieron la evidencia restante de esa deliciosa noche de sexo que sin embargo tristemente no había sido por causa de una reconciliación. Amargamente pensó que en cambio esa noche de sexo bajo los efectos del alcohol, a pesar de haber sido extraordinaria, había sido provocada por el despecho cruel de Richard cegado por el engaño.

Martin se acercó a la cama y quitó las sábanas. Mientras lo hacía recordó la forma casi onírica en que Richard le había hecho suyo con delicadas caricias que terminaron por desencadenar pasión. Ambos bajo la embriaguez. Percibió que recordar eso se sentía tan distinto en comparación con el recuerdo de la noche de sexo accidental que había tenido con Ben bajo los mismos efectos. Habían tenido sexo emborrachados, sin embargo pensar en Richard era totalmente diferente. Martin se abrazó a una almohada, la almohada que solía usar Richard, la misma que había usado la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos un momento y pensó en él. Pensó en Richard llamándolo _kitten_. Lloró sin evitarlo.

La música del reproductor siguió sonando apaciblemente por todo el pequeño departamento, Martin disfrutó cada una de las pistas, el disco de vinilo era demasiado bueno, una maravilla. Pero su bajo estado de ánimo le hizo meterse pronto a la cama antes de que terminara de reproducirse todo el disco por completo.

\------------------------------------------------

Richard estaba saliendo de un bar, con paso tambaleante y un semblante rígido expresado en s rostro. Era casi media noche pero aún se encontraba sobrio. A pesar de que había ido con el firme propósito de atiborrarse de alcohol hasta perder la consciencia lo cierto era que su despecho le mantenía tan inquieto que no había sido capaz de beber más que algunas copas. Su borrachera había incrementado pero aún estaba muy consciente, no había logrado su propósito, no podía olvidar a Martin. Finalmente se había exasperado del lugar y había decidido salir de ahí, de todos modos el siguiente día sería laboral para él y no podía dejar sus responsabilidades de lado solo por causa de su capricho, a pesar de que ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era mandarlo todo al diablo.

Tomó un taxi y llegó a su apartamento. Encendió las luces de la sala de estar luego de abrir la puerta, le había costado un poco de trabajo encontrar el interruptor a tientas por causa de su insustancial borrachera. Su casa estaba considerablemente vacía, casi tan desolada como su alma. Le faltaba Martin. En su sala de estar no había más que un par de sillas, un pequeño sofá, una pequeña mesa de centro y una televisión de Led colocada sobre una repisa sujeta a la pared. Él no tenía la misma dedicación que Martin para decorar un hogar y tampoco le importaba ya. Se dirigió al dormitorio con paso tambaleante donde no había más que un librero y una cama descuidada y se tumbó sobre ella, antes de hacerlo casi tuvo el impulso de arrojar algo con furia contra la pared pero no lo hizo. No concilió el sueño de inmediato a pesar de la pesadez que sentía en los pies, había estado caminando mucho alrededor de toda la ciudad sin rumbo toda la tarde, lo mismo que había hecho Martin. Durante su rato de vigilia indagó el sus pensamientos el recuerdo de la forma en que Ian había llegado a persuadirle la tarde del día anterior y en cómo habían terminado todos los hechos.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

—¡¡Hey, Richard! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan hosco con tu amado hobbit? Ahora lo abandonas en su cumpleaños? —preguntó Sir Ian de pronto, acercándose al peli-oscuro mirándolo con determinación.

—perdón Ian pero no es algo que le incumba a nadie—Richard estaba sintiéndose cada vez más hastiado por todos aquellos cuestionamientos que se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Al parecer con Ian iba a ser más difícil zanjar el tema.

—no trates de hacerte el cretino conmigo, mejor explícame por qué no estás ahora mismo con él. ¿Por qué han estado separados y sobre todo por qué denotas en tu rostro tanto repudio cada vez que él está cerca de ti? No seas tan inmaduro—por el contrario, la actitud de Sir Ian no perdía su semblante de impavidez.

—bien, hay fuertes razones por las que ahora él y yo no estamos juntos y no tengo interés de ocultarlo o fingir que nada pasa. Pero tampoco es algo que desee divulgar y menos con todo mundo—respondió Richard de nuevo ásperamente.

—¡bah! por favor Rich, siempre has amado a Martin. Y él a ti. Deja de ser un tonto y aprovecha lo que la vida te da. Aidan y Dean van a organizarle hoy una fiesta sorpresa. ¿No piensas ir? O quizá prefieres que Martin la pase mejor con…Benedict—dijo Ian  tratando ciertamente de provocarlo.

—no me interesan ni Martin ni Benedict…—Richard se giró media vuelta para soslayar el asunto, fingiendo que se entretenía con algo.

—¡Ah! Creo que ya sé por qué, Ben estaba hoy tan guapo, además lo vi muy decidido y seductor mientras tú te empecinas en tu amargura y tu mal humor. Por eso Benedict opacaba a cualquiera hace rato, Rich y cuando se acercó a Martin para darle ese regalo! ¡Se notaba a leguas la alegría de Martin en su rostro!

—¿a qué hora y en qué lugar será esa fiesta? —inquirió al fin Richard fastidiado.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Richard dio vueltas en la cama pensando en lo mismo, recordando que más que persuasión había sentido que la intención de Ian había sido más con el afán de provocarlo. Lo había logrado. Ante la provocación de Sir Ian, Richard había sentido celos exacerbados. Recordó la risa burlona de Ian cuando Richard inquirió en eso.  Y recordó cómo después de que Ian le indicara la hora y el lugar él mismo se había apresurado para alistarse para asistir a la fiesta sorpresa. La mayor sorpresa para Martin sería él. Había maquinado todo para su propósito.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_“Ben estaba hoy muy guapo, además lo vi muy decidido y seductor…¡y cuando se acercó a Martin…!”_ las palabras de Ian habían calado hondo en su ego. Aquellas sentencias lograban clavarse profundamente en su orgullo pero sobretodo en sus sentimientos heridos. Se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló la barba minuciosamente con las tijeras y luego escogió entre los atuendos de su armario el mejor de todos. Supo que esa camisa negra era una de las que Martin más amaba verle puesta. Cuando terminó de vestirse y escogió el calzando pulcramente lustrado no pudo evitar recordar dulcemente el rostro tierno de Martin el día que se los había regalado. Seguían siendo sus favoritos.

—No puedo permitir que es estúpido bastardo disfrute hoy con Martin, si se lo va a follar tendrá que hacerlo otro día, tengo que arruinar sus malditos planes así como él me los arruinó a mi esa vez, así como el muy imbécil se atrevió a regalarle ese disco a Martin en frente de mí…el mismo maldito vinilo que yo le había comprado— en ese momento sus sentimientos de amor puro habían vuelto a disiparse por un instante, Richard estaba cegado por el despecho. En su mente solo había cabida para el odio y el repudio en ese instante.

Salió del apartamento. Tenía que darse prisa para comprar un obsequio para Martin, aunque en lo profundo de su inconsciencia le dolía pensar que ésta vez no sería un regalo ni la mitad de bueno que el disco. Además también debía darse prisa para cumplir con otro de sus fríos cometidos.

Dio una rápida vuelta por el centro comercial y luego fue rumbo al apartamento de Aidan y Dean. Cuando arribó al lugar tocó el timbre de la puerta, tuvo un breve momento de indecisión hasta que Aidan le abrió la puerta y lo vio con gran sorpresa.

— ¡Richard! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! ¡Hey! ¿Sir Ian te convenció de venir a la fiesta sorpresa para Martin? —exclamó Aidan alegre. No cabía en su propio asombro de ver a Richard ahí frente a su puerta, con regalo en mano y vestido galantemente para la celebración.

—Sí, vine por cordialidad—expresó Richard serio, hosco y ciertamente un poco fastidiado porque el júbilo de Aidan le resultaba intimidante. Aunque lo que realmente le hacía sentir intimidado era su propio orgullo.

—claro Richard, lo que digas jaja pero vamos lo que importa es que viniste por voluntad propia. Vamos, entra. Estamos a punto de terminar todos los preparativos y no falta mucho para que los invitados empiecen a llegar. Y sobre todo…no tenemos mucho tiempo para que la personita más importante llegue, el hobbit—dijo Aidan alborozado y sugerente dando una palmada en la espalda de Richard con suma camaradería. Richard se sintió un poco inquieto por eso, sin duda su presencia sería la mejor de las sorpresas para Martin.

—err Aidan, necesito tu ayuda…

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Habían pasado un par de horas y Richard al fin cayó en profundo sueño. Tal vez ya se encontraba soñando plácidamente cuando fuera el viento golpeó un poco la venta y la luz de la luna llena entraba bellamente entre las cortinas. Aquella era una bella luna llena observada desde esa parte del hemisferio sur, al mismo tiempo Martin se encontraba contemplándola desde su ventana, él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

\------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ambos ex amantes intentaron que todo siguiera su curso normal, aunque para sus adentros ninguno de los dos lo deseaba pero el orgullo empecinado estaba de por medio dentro de cada uno. Martin se levantó temprano por la mañana con el firme propósito de sobreponerse de la burla que Richard le había hecho la noche anterior, y de todas sus palabras hirientes. Al mirarse en el espejo para terminar de arreglarse el cabello y el cuello de su camisa no podía evitar recordar las frías y crueles palabras de Richard diciéndole que sólo había “saldado la deuda”. Unr ato después Martin salió de su casa para ir al set de filmación.

Al llegar al set se encontró con sus compañeros del reparto, muchos de ellos ya estaban casi listos para su papel, él tenía que ir a que lo maquillaran y le pusieran sus postéticos. Eso demoraría al menos tres horas. En el pasillo lo divisaron de pronto los jóvenes Aidan y Dean y antes de que él pudiera notar sus presencias ellos se acercaron y le saludaron con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Martin! ¡Hobbit! ¡Qué gusto verte! —exclamó Aidan, él tampoco estaba caracterizado aún. Le sonrió con lánguida expresión. Martin se dio medio giro para devolverles el saludo.

—¡Buenos días muchachos! — expresó sin mucho ánimo. Aidan y Dean de inmediato notaron su semblante apagado y cabizbajo. Supieron que algo no andaba bien, casi habían desarrollado un sexto sentido para darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Y Richard? ¿Viene contigo? — añadió Dean dubitativo. Aidan se intrigó por la pausa vacilante que hizo Martin antes de responder a esa pregunta.

—No chicos…saben que él y yo ya no tenemos nada— respondió Martin encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ustedes estaban juntos de nuevo ¿no? Estuvieron juntos toda la noche de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. Los vimos besarse, bailar juntos, ¡Richard se expresaba contigo de una forma tan dulce como siempre! Iban tomados de las manos a todos lados toda la fiesta—espetó Aidan incrédulo.

—¡Sí! ¡Incluso dormiste entre sus brazos sobre nuestro sofá y luego Richard te llevó a tu apartamento en su propio carro!! — agregó Dean también estupefacto. La expresión de incredulidad de ambos en sus rostros se entonaba sobremanera y Martin se cohibió aún más.

—No chicos…todo fue una farsa…— Martin musitó soslayado la mirada.

— ¡Por Dios, Martin!! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! —cuestionó Aidan con risa nerviosa. En ese momento Martin lo miró de frente con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, casi como si con esa expresión deseara reclamarles algo a ellos.

—¡no es ninguna broma! ¡Incluso yo estaba casi seguro de que toda esta maldita farsa había sido causada por ustedes dos! Creí que habían tenido el suficiente atrevimiento para confabularse para burlarse de mí! ¡Ustedes y su estúpido empeño en juntarme con él cuando el muy imbécil no quiere creerme! ¿Qué ganan con todo esto? ¿Les divertiría verme suplicándole a ese idiota que yo no le fui infiel?!

—no…nosotros no habríamos hecho nada para perjudicarte, ¡al contrario! Queremos que tú seas feliz con Rich…—apuntó Aidan.

— ¡y creímos que ya lo estaban!! —indicó Dean.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo obligaron a ir? ¿Por qué lo persuadieron para que él me tratara así tan dulce sólo durante la fiesta para que luego a la mañana siguiente me volviera a insistir con total desprecio que yo le provoco asco? — Martin espetó tratando de evitar que sus palabras no se quebraran en llanto porque sin duda le lastimaba tanto que le enfadaba al mismo tiempo.

—Martin, nosotros no lo obligamos a ir. A nosotros también nos sorprendió mucho que él fuera sin dudarlo mucho y no sorprendió aún más la actitud que mostró hacia ti en todo momento—confesó Aidan aún incrédulo, tanto él como Dean no lograban asimilar la situación.

—No teníamos explicación a ello y ni siquiera nos atrevimos a preguntarle pero todo parecía tan genial que preferimos dejarlos solos. Por eso ni siquiera ahora mismo creemos todo lo que dices, ¡es que nos cuesta tanto creerlo!—dijo Dean.

Martin trató de seguir hablando pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Aidan notó cómo Martin se estremecía y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Dean también se acercó a ellos para acariciar la espalda de Martin y consolarlo un poco.

—Entonces ¿Por qué él fue a la fiesta? — inquirió al fin Martin luego de un momento de pausa.

—Nosotros organizamos la fiesta para ti, pero fue Ian quien se encargó de avisarle. Aunque…sí le ayudamos a Richard en algo—manifestó Aidan.

— ¿qué cosa? — inquirió Martin con gran impresión.

—Nos pidió que engañáramos a Benedict y le diéramos una dirección falsa. —se apresuró a responder Aidan.

—accedimos a hacerlo sólo porque sabemos que él quiere romper tu relación con Richard ¿No es así?—añadió Dean.

—no quiere romperla, ya lo hizo. ¿Y quieren saber cómo lo hizo? —Martin se separó de los brazos de Aidan, ecuánimemente el rubio les miró de frente y finalmente les confesó el asunto.

—Benedict abusó de mí sexualmente y se atrevió a tomar algunas fotografías y grabar una asqueroso video de cómo él me sometió en la cama y luego fue vilmente a mostrárselo todo a Richard con su propia versión egoísta y falsa de los hechos. Le dijo que yo me acostaba con él, que éramos amantes. Y por eso ahora Richard piensa lo peor de mí y no quiere verme. Pero….yo nunca lo hice bajo mi voluntad—la voz de Martin pasó de ser alta a sumamente trémula.

Aidan y Dean se quedaron atónitos ante tal confesión. Debían admitir para sus adentros que nunca hubieran imaginado ni un ápice de eso pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor supusieron casi de inmediato que Martin estaba diciendo la verdad y aunque les costaba mucho asimilarlo entendieron perfectamente el problema.

—¿Cómo? Entonces fue por eso que Richard decidió alejarse de ti? —expresó Aidan aún un poco incrédulo. Pronto también se sintió molesto.

—¿Pero cómo fue que ese Benedict te hizo eso? —preguntó Dean directamente.

—todo pasó en su cumpleaños. Yo estaba alcoholizado, perdí la consciencia y cuando desperté ya había ocurrido todo. No supe de la existencia de ese maldito material hasta que Richard me reclamó. Benedict tenía astutamente ese as bajo la manga…nunca lo creí de él—la voz de Martin se volvió nerviosa y susurrante casi en un instante.

—Pero Martin…sí todo fue un malentendido ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Richard en ese momento? —escudriñó Aidan confuso.

—Benedict era mi amigo, creí que todo había sido solo algo casual y luego él me prometió que lo olvidaríamos, que nunca se lo diría a Richard. Además ¡no es nada fácil decirle a tu pareja que tuviste sexo accidental con alguien más! Creí que eso destrozaría a Richard…nunca creí que Benedict tuviera eso en su posesión y mucho menos que lo usaría con esos fines—Martin no podía eludir hablar con voz temblorosa.

—Entiendo Martin…tal vez cualquiera hubiera hecho eso en esa situación pero, entonces debemos hacer algo para que Richard comprenda que nunca fue tu intención—sugirió Dean tratando de serenar a Martin que parecía poco a poco perder la entereza.

—Ya se lo expliqué y él no quiere creerme. Dice que ahora no puede olvidar de su mente lo que Benedict le mostró. Él realmente cree más en esas sucias evidencias que en mi palabra—la voz de Martin sonaba cada vez más quebradiza.

— ¡pero de alguna forma el maldito Benedict debe pagar! —espetó Aidan con ahínco.

—Ya muchachos, no se metan más en esto. Con toda la crueldad con la que Richard me dijo cuanto me desprecia yo ya no tengo ánimos de suplicarle nada. Si no él quiere creerme entonces es su maldito problema! — en ese momento Martin decidió salir del lugar presuroso y sin mirar atrás. Su humor se había ido de nuevo al infierno y no quería continuar redundando en el lastimoso tema.

Pero Aidan y Dean se quedaron preocupados y se miraron el uno al otro.

Martin se dirigió con paso rápido hacia los camerinos para que comenzaran a maquillarlo. En todo momento mantuvo la mirada desviada hacia el piso por lo cual estuvo a punto de tropezar con alguna que otra persona hasta que inevitablemente tropezó con Richard. Lo primero que Martin alcanzó a divisar fueron sus pesadas y grandes botas. Richard ya estaba caracterizado. Richard volteó a verlo y suspiró quedamente al percatarse que se trataba de Martin. El rubio alzó la cara para mirarlo también, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante su cercanía. Sus miradas se encontraron una con la otra pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, ni siquiera un saludo de cortesía. Martin frunció el ceño de nuevo para hacer mostrar su disgusto pero Richard inmutable se mantuvo serio. Luego de un breve detenimiento de un par de segundos, Martin continuó su camino dándole la espalda a Richard. Pero Richard le miró hasta que le perdió de vista por el pasillo. Le extrañaba demasiado pero al mismo tiempo su presencia le lastimaba excesivamente.

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Antes de iniciar la fiesta, Aidan siguió las instrucciones que Richard le había pedido hacer.

De esa forma fue como Benedict terminó extraviado en un sitio que quedaba al otro lado del apartamento de Aidan y Dean. Se había preparado para asistir a la fiesta con el total propósito de estar cerca de Martin todo el tiempo y por su puesto con el fin de acosarlo, de todos modos sabía bien que Richard estaba tan molesto que no se acercaría a la celebración ni por obligación. Benedict había alcanzado a percibir toda la dureza y desprecio en el rostro de Richard en el momento preciso en que él le había obsequiado aquel disco de Soul a Martin. Le había ganado, tenía ventaja sobre eso y Richard no podía evitarlo. Así que nada malo podía pasar esa noche. Iría a la fiesta y al terminar todo llevaría el mismo a Martin a su apartamento y después a su cama. Esa podría ser una pasional noche para ambos. Aunque estaba totalmente consciente de que le resultaría difícil su parte racional quedaba eclipsada de nuevo por sus oscuros deseos lascivos de aprovecharse de la noche y de la ocasión porque sabía cuál era el punto vulnerable de Martin, el consumo de alcohol. Además tenía contemplado hacer uso de nuevo de aquel as que había tenido bajo la manga aquel día, otro de sus secretos no revelados. Una sustancia psicotrópica y más que eso altamente narcótica. No se lo había confesado a Martin, no lo haría ahora y quizá no lo haría nunca.

Ciertamente Benedict tenía un conflicto interno con la empecinada dualidad de sus sentimientos. Sabía que muchos de sus actos habían sido plenamente malintencionados, estaba consciente de ello y a veces sí deseaba poder evitarlos pero el otro lado de su psique le ordenaba que no se detuviera, de cualquier forma solo debía saber actuar con discreción e inteligencia. Eso era parte de sus deseos egoístas. Amaba a Martin de una manera sutil y deseaba su bien pero al mismo tiempo simplemente no podía resistirse a saciar sus propios deseos carnales. Martin le gustaba demasiado, le provocaba un deseo excesivo y desde aquella vez en que había logrado probar la unión sexual de sus cuerpos no podía cesar su anhelo de poseerlo de nuevo. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que la empatía se estaba yendo a pique y que debía cambiar su estrategia para acercarse de nuevo a él. Debía aprender a resistirse a acosarlo, cambiar a una faceta mustia. Pensó que con Richard fuera del camino podría volver a rescatar la relación que Martin y él tenían desde tiempo atrás, hacerle creer de nuevo que era bueno y así volver a estar a su lado para luego tratar de seducirlo.

Pero Benedict fue engañado esa noche por Aidan. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato supuso que todo podría haber sido parte de la venganza del despechado Richard, después de todo Aidan era muy cercano a él. Cuando Benedict llegó al punto más lejos de ese sitio donde ahora se encontraba extraviado maldijo el momento.

—ese imbécil de Richard ¡seguro fue su idea! Pero aun así no creo que haya ido a la fiesta. Ahora mismo él no quiere ver a Martin— dijo Benedict para sí mismo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en el directorio el número de alguno de sus compañeros del cast. Al fin llamó a alguien y así obtuvo la dirección correcta del domicilio.

Benedict se apresuró a tomar un taxi que lo llevó hasta el apartamento de Aidan y Dean. Cuando llegó al edificio ya era casi media noche pero la fiesta en el interior estaba en su punto álgido. Desde fuera se podía escuchar el ruido de la fiesta y también se podían observar en las ventanas las luces refulgentes. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención alarmante fue divisar que en el balcón estaban dos personas muy juntas. Desde ese punto no podía ver bien de quienes se trataban, o quizá pensó que sus ojos le engañaban pero alcanzó a notar que una  de esas personas era muy rubia. Pensó en Martin pero de nuevo su mente trató de disuadirlo de ello. Y en un instante esas dos personas parecían estarse besando. Eran Martin y Richard quienes disfrutaban del cortejo mutuo, pero Benedict no pudo cerciorarse. Pensó mejor en ingresar dentro del edificio y dirigirse al apartamento. No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta pues varios de los invitados estaban fuera. La puerta estaba abierta. Cuando Benedict vio de frente a Aidan no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

— ¡oh! ¡Ben!! ¡Q-que…sorpresa tenerte aquí! — expresó Aidan vacilante. Se sintió cohibido aunque el alcohol que para ese momento ya había ingerido evitó que se intimidara más. Benedict no dejó de mirarlo con reprimenda.

—Habría llegado mucho antes si me hubieras dado la dirección correcta, nunca creí que yo no fuera bienvenido en tu casa, Aidan— replicó Benedict ceñudo. Aidan no sabía que decir, de todos modos sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, estaba un poco borracho. Inconscientemente habría querido responderle a Benedict que efectivamente ya no era bienvenido ahí porque se había enterado de su bajeza, pero no lo hizo. Contrario a reclamarle por ello Aidan se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió un trago. Benedict lo tomó cordialmente.

—oh vamos Ben, perdona. ¡Mejor tómate un trago! —exclamó Aidan determinante aunque amable.

— ¿y…dónde está el festejado? — preguntó Benedict al fin, con aire irreflexivo, luego miró a su alrededor buscando con la vista su objetivo, el cumpleañero.

—Ben, el pequeño hobbit está ahora mismo con su amado Richard. No quieren que nadie los moleste ¿okay? — dijo Aidan un poco irónico mientras le daba un trago a su propia bebida servida con soda y luego continuó en un tono más bajo—y mucho menos tú, Ben—luego de eso fingió que debía atender a alguien y se alejó de Ben.

Benedict se quedó un poco atónito ante tal respuesta de Aidan. Se sentía celoso de ello pero no podía creerlo. Sin embargo no podía divisar a Martin por ningún lado. Ya no se atrevía a preguntar más por él, pensó que era mejor buscarlo por su cuenta. En el intento el resto de los invitados, que eran todos conocidos suyos, le saludaron y muchas veces lo entretuvieron. La convivencia entre todos parecía sin duda ser muy animosa. Pero Ben continuó su búsqueda. En un momento recordó lo que escasamente había alcanzado a ver en el balcón y buscó llegar hasta ahí. Cuando se encontró con el pasillo que daba al balcón se percató que el lugar estaba solitario a diferencia del resto del apartamento. Una columna de lado le dividía hacía la salida al balcón y cuando se acercó para asomarse pudo escuchar una mezcla de gemidos y risas suavizadas. Una parte del balcón estaba parcialmente iluminada con la luz de la luna que terminaba refractándose en el piso de concreto. Las apacibles risas y gemidos continuaron. Benedict al fin los vio. Martin y Richard estaban besándose de apasionada forma, haciendo solo algunas pausas breves para abrazarse y hacerte algunas otras caricias. Entre cada roce había risas quedas entre ellos y volvían a besarse, a mirarse de frente. Benedict se mantuvo incrédulo e inmovible desde su sitio, en el umbral, observando cómo entre ambos no parecía quedar ni un ápice de resentimiento. Estaban perfectamente congeniados y a pesar de que Benedict pudo percatarse de que en ellos el alcohol mellaba supo que su encuentro era real. Se sintió completamente lleno de celos, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Prefirió alejarse de ahí y salir pronto del apartamento.

— _¿Cómo puede ser que Richard haya vuelto con Martin tan pronto? ¿Lo habrá convencido de que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en acostarse conmigo?_ —se preguntó para sus adentros cuando ya se encontraba saliendo del edificio. De pronto no pudo evitar sentir un cierto miedo irracional, que aunque no era demasiado le perturbó.  Al día siguiente volvería a Reino Unido en el primer vuelo y en cualquier escala de cualquier forma.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

 

Después de terminar con su caracterización Martin se dirigió hacia el set donde filmarían ese día, pero entonces recordó que Peter les había dicho que irían a filmar algunas escenas en exteriores. Tenían que abordar de nuevo el maldito helicóptero. A pesar de todas las veces que habían tenido que viajar en él Martin no lograba acostumbrarse a volar y no le había perdido el miedo. Recordó en ese momento que desde que se había separado de Richard no habían tenido que viajar hasta las montañas.

El elenco del cast y la producción se dieron prisa para comenzar a abordar los helicópteros. Martin tuvo que tomar mucha valentía para poder abordarlo y se sintió más solo que nunca. En su corazón lo asaltó la dualidad de sus emociones, por una parte deseaba internamente que Richard estuviera a su lado como en todas las demás ocasiones pero por otro lado prefería mantenerse alejado de él en esas circunstancias porque la austeridad incómoda que existía entre ellos seguramente complicaría su poco ímpetu para soportar el escabroso viaje.

Estuvo indagando en eso dentro de sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo, estuvo dudando en pedirle a Peter que no lo enviaran junto con Richard pero al final se quedó callado y no se lo dijo. Y Peter los hizo subir juntos, quizá pensando que ellos habían resuelto sus problemas de pareja ya que él mismo en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Martin había sido uno de los invitados que habían atestiguado su cercanía mutua y sus muestras de afecto.

—Vamos chicos, dense prisa— ordenó Peter, aunque cuando Martin y Richard se acercaron al helicóptero Peter pudo notar el ambiente enrarecido, pero no había tiempo para preguntar.  Martin vaciló un poco para subir dentro del helicóptero, un terror creciente se apoderó ineludiblemente de sus sentidos. Recordó en ese momento cuánto odiaba subirse al maldito helicóptero. En el mismo helicóptero se subirían también Ken y Graham y estaban esperando a que Martin subiera al igual que Richard. Martin pisó el primer escalón para subir pero no podía subir el segundo. El helicóptero hacia girar las aspas de sus hélices. Ken y Graham rieron un poco por él, sabían lo difícil que siempre había sido para Martin tener que hacerlo. Richard en cambio permaneció serio y de brazos cruzados, refunfuñando un poco y Ken y Graham lo notaron, aunque internamente deseaba ayudar a Martin a subir como en todas las ocasiones anteriores cuando le ayudaba a subir incluso tomando su mano. Martin se detuvo un poco antes de proseguir y volteó a ver a los tres hombres que esperaban. Se sintió un poco cohibido. Dentro, el piloto también comenzaba a exasperarse.

—un segundo señores, en seguida…solo…yo…—dijo Martin vacilante. Al notar la expresión sumamente seria de Richard se estremeció un poco más. Él siempre lograba intimidarle. Con esa expresión tan dura en su rostro y esa postura rígida lograba intimidarlo aún más. Sintió flaquear, pero en ese instante Graham se apiadó de él y lo ayudó a subir de un empujón.

—oh por el amor de Dios, chico ¡sube ya al helicóptero! — dijo Graham con una voz risible, en realidad no le molestaba ni le exasperaba el acobardamiento de Martin por esas cosas, más bien le conmovía y le resultaba adorable.

—gracias Graham…—dijo Martin cuando al fin estuvo dentro del helicóptero. Ken río de nuevo y Richard descruzó los brazos pero no cesó su expresión rígida.

—No te preocupes hobbit, eres demasiado adorable para no auxiliarte muchacho—luego de eso Graham volteó a ver a Richard de reojo, en ese momento se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan distante de Martin. Graham como todos los demás también conocía bien la relación que ambos tenían desde hacía tiempo y también había visto que todo estaba muy bien entre ellos dos noches atrás en el apartamento de Dean y Aidan durante la fiesta. Pensó en que en una oportunidad debía preguntar a Richard sobre eso.

Luego de eso Ken subió al helicóptero ayudado también por Graham y luego Richard subió audaz y podría decirse que incluso fanfarroneando un poco porque él nunca tenía miedo a los helicópteros y estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellos.

Richard tuvo que sentarse a lado de Martin porque Ken astutamente había decidido sentarse en el otro asiento, él también intuía que algo andaba mal puesto que Richard ni siquiera estaba siendo muy amable ese día.

Inevitablemente los asientos eran un poco estrechos y aunque Martin quería mantenerse alejado de Richard sus cuerpos no podían evitar estar juntos. Cuando el helicóptero despegó Martin se hundió contra el asiento, tratando de sostenerse de cualquier lado. El terror en su rostro no podía ocultarse y Richard lo notó bien. Cuando el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse por el aire, Martin sintió un sentimiento estrujante contra su estómago y el viento chocar contra su cara. En ese momento no pudo evitar inconscientemente sostenerse del brazo de Richard con fuerza.

—Oh, lo siento…—el rubio trató de excusarse de inmediato y soltar su brazo pero Richard hizo que se mantuviera sujeto.

—No importa— expresó Richard con voz queda y aunque trató de mostrarse serio Martin notó en su rostro cierta timidez.

—Le tengo tanto miedo a estas malditas cosas—agregó Martin para tratar de amenizar.

—Lo sé…— musitó Richard. Al darse cuenta del trato tímido y esquivo de ambos, Ken y Graham comprobaron que algo no andaba bien.

Luego de un viaje hacia las montañas, el cual resultó como una eternidad para Martin, llegaron al fin al destino deparado. Esta vez Martin sí pudo descender del helicóptero con mayor facilidad, aunque Richard quien bajó primero le ofreció su mano amablemente para ayudarlo. La mano de Richard se sentía tan cálida. La mano de Martin estaba sudorosa. Richard se conmovió internamente porque supo que Martin sí la había pasado mal todo el trayecto.

—Gracias—dijo Martin indeciso y cohibido, apenas alzando la mirada.

—No agradezcas—farfulló Richard desairadamente.

—¡hey, vamos muchachos! ¡Déjense de payasadas! ¿Por qué andan tan raros si hace dos noches la pasaron tan bien? ¿No quieran hacerse los inocentes con nosotros! —dijo Graham en tono divertido. Pero la situación no era divertida para Richard y Martin, ellos estaban empecinados en su orgullo insensato, heridos emocionalmente por la crueldad mutua en que se habían tratado a raíz del fatídico incidente de su ruptura. Ellos lo estaban pasando realmente mal.

—no es asunto tuyo—respondió Richard un poco grosero lo cual extrañó más a Ken que a Graham. Richard intentó alejarse de ellos pero Graham dispuesto a reprenderlo por su actitud hostil lo alcanzó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—hey! hombre rudo, ¡no tienes que ser tan cabrón conmigo! — dijo Graham tratando de mostrarse irónico al tiempo que le sonreía para amenizar la sentencia. Richard en cambio no sonrió. Se sentía fastidiado de volver a repetir el asunto y más de tener que explicárselo a otras personas.

—sólo dije que no es asunto tuyo…lo siento—Richard se alejó definitivamente de ahí sin decir más. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban los stands instalados por la producción. Martin suspiró un poco pero cuando Graham y Ken voltearon a verlo decidió sonreírles con naturalidad y eludir el tema. También se dirigió hacia los stands, aunque fue hacía otro distinto.

En el camino se detuvo un momento para contemplar la hermosa vista panorámica de las imponentes montañas que figuraban a su alrededor. Eran demasiado bellas. Casi había olvidado lo magnifica que era esa creación majestuosa de la naturaleza. Pero se sintió insignificante en medio de todas esas eminencias. Se sintió terriblemente solo. La persona que más amaba y él ahora se trataban con total austeridad. La persona que más amaba le despreciaba y eso él tampoco podía perdonarlo. Martin recordó de pronto la última vez que todo el elenco y la producción habían estado juntos en ese mismo lugar. Recordó la última vez en que habían tenido que rodar aquellas escenas en  la orilla del río. Recordó cuando él era feliz a lado de Richard.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

—¡Oh! mira hobbit, ¡estás todo empapado! —Richard había expresado risible luego de que Peter les había pedido rodar una escena diez veces seguidas a la orilla del río sin quedar del todo conforme. Les había dado un breve descanso para volver a repetirla.

Martin le sonreía a Richard mientras él se acercaba a él a orilla de ese río. Richard también estaba empapado. Entonces Richard le besó suavemente y le rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos mojados juntarse en ese cariñoso abrazo. Richard acarició la humedecida piel del hobbit sutilmente con el dorso de una de sus manos para detenerse un poco a mirar su coqueta mirada y luego volver a besarlo. Fue Martin quien profundizó más ese beso.  No había nadie más a su alrededor en ese momento, habían encontrado rápidamente un pequeño lugar donde ocultarse un poco de la vista de la gente.

—usted también está todo empapado, señor enano— expresó el hobbit. Richard le sonrió y luego rió. El traje pesaba terriblemente estando todo lleno de agua aunque cualquiera no lo notase a simple vista, pesaba casi tanto como las rígidas armaduras que se veía obligado a vestir.

—Peter no tiene piedad de nosotros, pequeño hobbit—dijo Richard risible. Acariciaba el mojado y castaño cabello falso de Martin que caía sobre el costado de su rostro y se pegaba contra su piel.

—lo sé Thorin, y me imagino cuánto deben pesar esas enormes botas—Martin le sonreía de vuelta también y toqueteaba encima de los brazos falsos de Richard.

—es infernal traerlos puestos mientras Peter nos obliga a usarlos en el agua, se llenan de agua y pesan más que el cemento —respondió Richard de nuevo riendo—siento que me hundiré en cualquier momento.

—y tú le tienes miedo al agua mi amor, sé que no es fácil para ti sobre todo por eso y por eso te admiro tanto—habló Martin con dulce voz.

—hey, también tus pies de hobbit deben de pesar mucho, señor saqueador—musitó Richard.

—Pero no tanto como todo lo que tú tienes que llevar puesto, Thorin— Martin le toqueteó la punta de la nariz divertido. Richard reparó en que Martin se veía demasiado lindo en medio de todo es bello paisaje natural, era sublime, etéreo. Le besó de nuevo. Poco después alguien de la producción les llamó para volver a rodar.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Y en ese mismo instante Martin se hallaba de pie en el mismo lugar que había sido testigo de esos bellos momentos, que aunque efímeros e inolvidables, había pasado con Richard. Pensó que nunca más volvería a vivirlos.

Cuando aún estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos, alguien le llamó para comenzar la filmación de ese día. Tenía que filmar a lado de Richard. No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Aquel día también tuvieron que repetir las escenas muchas veces pero a diferencia del pasado las cosas detrás de cámaras no estaban bien entre Martin y Richard.

Cuando la tarde cayó terminaron el rodaje de ese día. Un poco antes de que el sol se ocultara tuvieron que volver a subir al helicóptero. Ésta vez Richard no subió con él. Había pedido a la producción que le asignaran otro helicóptero asegurándose que no tuviera que subir en el mismo que Martin. Durante todo el trayecto, Martin extrañó sobremanera la presencia de Richard que siempre le daba fuerza para soportar su aversión por el viaje.

\------------------------------------------------

Las filmaciones tuvieron que continuar durante varios días más. A veces tuvieron que ir a filmar a exteriores. Hasta que un día Richard partió de Nueva Zelanda. La producción y el cast habían terminado el rodaje durante esa temporada y todos iban a volver a distintos sitios. Pero el primero en partir fue Richard. Aunque Martin se había enterado de su nuevo proyecto en Estados Unidos no supo en qué momento exacto partió desde el aeropuerto ni a qué hora había salido su vuelo. Fue demasiado triste para él no poder despedirse de él.  Richard se había despedido de todos menos de él. Martin lo presenció pero en ese momento decidió tratar de hacer caso omiso, como si realmente no le importada, lo soslayó.

Mientras el avión que llevaría a Richard a su destino emprendía el vuelo hacia algún país para hacer escala, Richard dejó de pensar por un momento en su rencor que seguía dañando su alma. Pero en su lugar lo invadió totalmente la melancolía. Estaba dejando Nueva Zelanda por un tiempo y con ello parte de sus más valiosos recuerdos a lado de su amado rubio. Martin seguía siendo la persona más importante en su vida a pesar de todo y no podía negarse a sí mismo todo lo bueno que había vivido a su lado. Mientras veía vagamente por la pequeña ventanilla el paso de las nubes encendió su reproductor de música. Se había colocado los auriculares para escuchar música reclinado sobre su asiento de avión. Puso el reproductor en modo aleatorio. Al tocar la primera pista apareció el rostro de Martin mostrado en la pequeña pantalla y un segundo después comenzó a reproducirse la melodía de esa canción, “One Love”

Richard de inmediato recordó que hacía semanas había estado evitando escuchar esa canción. Su corazón se estremeció conforme la pista continuaba. Su melancolía incrementó un poco hasta que al fin la voz de Martin comenzó a cantar. “One Love” la dulce voz de Martin proveniente de esa pista resonando entre sus oídos le sedujo y le hizo sentir demasiado bien. Recordó cuanto amaba esa dulce voz suya. Escuchar a Martin cantar le provocaba intensa alegría. Cedió a su necedad de continuar evitándolo. Una azafata se acercó para ofrecerle el menú que se serviría en la comida. Luego de eso, Richard reprodujo la pista un par de ocasiones más y después escuchó otra canción, aunque infantil, también interpretadas por Martin, melodiosa música interpretada por su hobbit, por su _kitten_ , por su amor.

Por su parte Martin debía volver a Londres para filmar una nueva película. Se despidió de todos sus compañeros y dejó las cosas en orden en su apartamento, el cual había rentado junto a Richard durante mucho tiempo. Fue muy triste dejar el sitio vació, tanto como su alma. Fue triste tener que viajar solo. Se sentía desesperanzado pero debía seguir siendo firme. Debía soportar su soledad, su amargura y lo que el destino que deparara de ahora en adelante.

\------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al fin actualicé este fic xD lo tenía escrito desde que subí el capítulo anterior e.e pero pasaron cosas que me mantuvieron ocupadilla, luego se descompuso de nuevo mi laptop y estuve entre exámenes pero bueno aquí está y espero que les haya gustado :v
> 
> Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible ;)


	17. Promesas en el mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard y Martin dejan Wellington para continuar sus nuevos proyectos. Martin hace escala en Nueva York sólo con el propósito de encontrarse con Richard y aclarar el fatídico malentendido o dejarlo ir de su vida de una vez y seguir cada quien su camino, recordando la sublime promesa que ambos hicieron juntos frente al mar casi tres meses atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al fin actualizo este fic después de cinco meses xD espero que lo disfruten ;)

                                                           

 

                                                                  

**Capítulo 17—Promesas en el mar**

Martin no lo sabía pero hacía tan solo un par de horas que el vuelo de Richard había despegado desde el aeropuerto de Wellington con rumbo hacia Hawái, específicamente hacia Honolulu, para después tomar un vuelo directo hacia Nueva York dónde ese encontraría con su manager y el productor y el director de la nueva película que estaba punto de filmar en los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo ya desde antes Martin intuía que la escala que haría debía ser de esa forma y luego pudo confirmarlo gracias a que Aidan le afirmó que Richard tomaría un vuelo desde Wellington hacia Honolulu.

Fue una difícil decisión pero luego de un largo rato de considerarlo Martin al fin pensó que debía arriesgarse y tomar también la misma escala para llegar a Londres, aunque tuviera que viajar algunas horas más y el viaje se tornara más exhaustivo de la cuenta. Martin se puso en contacto con la aerolínea y pudo conseguir el próximo vuelo que saldría hacia Honolulu. No le importaba si tuviese que gastar un poco más de dinero haciendo esa escala o si el viaje resultaba ser más agotador y largo de lo usual, si corría con suerte cuando llegara a Nueva York podría encontrarse con él y tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Luego de solicitar su vuelo, Martin terminó de empacar sus cosas dentro de un par de maletas y Aidan y Dean lo acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto para despedirlo, además Aidan no viajaría a Londres hasta la semana siguiente y Dean permanecería en Nueva Zelanda en un nuevo proyecto.

—muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí chicos, no debieron haberse molestado—dijo el rubio y encogido de hombros, era notable que su estado anímico no era demasiado bueno y Aidan y Dean intuían que eso se debía a que Richard no se había despedido de él antes de partir, aunque había sido tan solo un par de horas atrás.

—no te preocupes Martin, ¡que tengas un muy buen viaje amigo! — dijo Aidan intentando animarlo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo. Martin lo miró esforzándose por sonreír y posó su mano sobre el brazo del menor por un momento, luego miró también a Dean y le sonrió también.

—será un viaje muy largo pero espero que no sea demasiado tedioso para ti, tío Bilbo— dijo Dean sonriente. Martin se sintió un poco cohibido por su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba como siempre porque él realmente también los veía ahora como si fueran sus sobrinos.

—Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos muchachos—dijo Martin con voz trémula.

—no te preocupes Martin, ya sabes que yo te mantendré informado acerca de lo que hace Richard. Sé cuáles escalas va a tomar y además estoy en constante comunicación con él vía internet. Además él cree que tú harás escala a Kuala Lumpur y no hacia Estados Unidos, así que ya imagino la gran sorpresa que se llevará en cuanto te vea en Nueva York. Se sentirá muy conmovido por ver todo el viaje que has hecho solo para verlo— explicó Aidan con mirada determinante y emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

A pesar de los ánimos de Aidan y Dean, y al hecho de que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían persuadido de tomar tal decisión, Martin se sentía todavía dudoso al respecto por esto porque temía que no fuera muy buena idea darle una sorpresa así a Richard, pero su deseo por verlo aunque fuera un poco a solas era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa, además lo que fuera que pasara no podría ser peor de que lo que ya había sucedido entre ellos desde aquella vez que Benedict le había mostrado aquellas fotografías y ese nefasto video.

—de acuerdo, está bien Aidan, y muchas gracias por todo en serio— dijo el rubio con voz apagada pero esforzándose por sonreír.  En ese momento a través del altavoz se dio aviso de que el próximo vuelo hacia Honolulu saldría pronto y los pasajeros debían abordar el avión lo antes posible para evitar retrasos.

—bien, chicos, es hora de marcharme. Los veré en diciembre aquí en la premier, mientras tanto cuídense ¿de acuerdo?— dijo el rubio sucinto, esforzándose de nuevo por sonreírles y luego se acercó para abrazarlos y cuando lo hizo se aferró a ellos fuertemente.

—Buen viaje, Martin— dijo Dean con voz suave— te veré hasta entonces.

—Yo probablemente tenga tiempo de verte en Londres en un par de semanas, haré lo posible para encontrarme contigo Marty ¿está bien?— dijo Aidan mirándolo a los ojos afectuosamente.

—Está bien Aidan, de cualquier forma estaremos comunicados— dijo Martin un poco más animado.

—sí, sobre todo ahora, le hablaré a Richard por Skype para saber dónde estará en cuanto llegue a Nueva York y entonces te aviso ¿de acuerdo? — indicó Aidan.

Martin no pudo hablar más y solo asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta para salir hacia donde abordaría el avión hasta que se perdió de vista entre los otros pasajeros.

En algunos minutos Martin ya estaba dentro del avión y cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse en el aire el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo invadido por la melancolía y por la inquietud de saber que había la posibilidad de encontrarse con Richard aunque fuese un momento en Estados Unidos.

El vuelo hasta Hawái duraría poco más de nueve horas, tiempo durante el cual Martin aprovechó para dormir, después de que el avión ya estaba a diez mil metros de altura y cuando las azafatas habían terminado de servir los platos especiales. En medio de sus sueños el recuerdo de muchos buenos momentos que había pasado a lado de Richard se materializaron casi vívidamente. Pero durante sus sueños ésta vez en especial volvieron a su subconsciente aquellos que habían ocurrido durante su visita especial a San Diego para promocionar El Hobbit en la gran convención de comics Comic-Con.

**FLASHBACK**

**Honolulu, Hawai,  1 Julio de 2012**

El viaje exhaustivo desde Wellington a San Diego sería sido largo y tedioso, pero viajar desde Wellington siempre resultaba ser así, sin embargo para Richard y Martin disfrutar la compañía del otro era lo mejor que podían tener durante los viajes de tantas horas en el avión.

Hicieron escala de Wellington a Honolulu, Hawái, donde los nativos del lugar los recibieron en el aeropuerto con sus collares de flores, faldas hawaianas y bailes exóticos. Richard y Martin aprovecharían para pasar todo un día juntos antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría hasta San Diego para asistir a la afamada Comic Con. Andy, Peter y Philippa, quienes los acompañaban también desde Wellington hasta tan importante evento, habían decidido adelantarse y dejar que la pareja disfrutara su tiempo juntos a solas en la isla paradisiaca, porque ellos disfrutaban verlos juntos y felices y permitirles pasar un buen tiempo en intimidad en una isla de ensueño como esa por lo menos un día era poco de lo que podían hacer por ellos.

Andy, Peter y Philippa pasaron solo una tarde en la isla de Honolulu. El vuelo desde Wellington los había dejado en Hawái temprano por la mañana, y por la noche ya se encontraban tomando el vuelo que los llevaría hasta San Diego desde Honolulu.

Por su parte, Richard y Martin habían agradecido a Peter y los demás por permitirles alcanzarlos en San Diego después y casi inmediatamente  ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de hotel que ocuparían solo por una noche para dejar ahí su equipaje. Llenos de entusiasmo miraron maravillados la hermosa vista al mar que tenía su habitación en el hotel que se apreciaba maravillosamente desde el gran ventanal, frente al cual se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión y dicha. Y pronto después de eso bajaron del hotel para dirigirse a la playa. Al ver toda la inmensa extensión del mar azul más de cerca frente a sus ojos la emoción de ambos incrementó sobremanera. Entusiasmados ninguno de los podía dejar de reír debido a la felicidad de estar juntos en el paradisiaco lugar y caminaron sobre la arena de la playa tomados de las manos, con gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos, vistiendo bermudas y dejando al descubierto sus torsos desnudos y así tomados de las manos se acercaron a la orilla del mar, sintiendo su frescura y cuando la arena atraída por las olas los atrajo a ellos también sus manos se aferraron aún más entrelazadas.

— ¡Cuidado hobbit, te tengo!— dijo Richard risible, sosteniendo a Martin con más fuerza y abrazándolo por la cintura mientras los pies de ambos experimentaban la sensación de ser absorbidos por la arena y por el mar fresco.

Martin también rió y se aferró a Richard, las olas volvían a acercarse, disipadas paulatinamente hasta tocar sus cuerpos a la orilla de la playa, y ellos seguían abrazados, disfrutando el mar como niños, juntos. Y cuando decidieron acercarse de nuevo a la orilla del mar, se besaron mientras Richard rodeaba la cintura de Martin con sus brazos y el rubio colocaba sus brazos sutilmente sobre los hombros de su novio.

—gracias por atraparme Richie— farfulló Martin sonriendo para él.

—no me gustaría que el mar me arrebate a mi hobbit, no me gustaría que nada ni nadie me aparte del hombre a quien amo— dijo Richard con voz suave y tiernamente acarició la mejilla de su rubio novio con el dorso de su mano para luego acercar su rostro a él y besar sus labios lentamente de nuevo.

Pasaron un breve rato caminando juntos a la orilla del mar, o a veces sumergiéndose dentro del agua. Ambos estaban disfrutándolo demasiado, parecía ser el sitio perfecto para los dos pero ambos sabían que su estancia ahí debía ser muy breve porque debían ir a San Diego al día siguiente.

—es un lugar hermoso _kitten_ , casi es perfecto para nosotros— dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a Martin de la cintura al tiempo que ambos disfrutaban ver la extensión azul del mar.

—Lo sé Richie— musitó Martin con suavizada voz, también abrazándose de él —pero temo que será mejor que busquemos algo de sombra, sabes que no debemos asolearnos demasiado jaja no quiero llegar con la piel quemada y completamente rosada al evento de San Diego— dijo Martin buscando la mano de Richard para entrelazarla con la suya.

—sí, tienes razón _kitten_ , además tu piel es muy delicada y no quiero que sufras de quemaduras.

—sí, ¡realmente no quiero ir al evento de San Diego pareciendo un maldito camarón! ¿Te imaginas qué ridículo me vería? — bromeó Martin.

Richard rió divertido.

— ¡oh sí! Creo que sería muy divertido, aunque te verías muy sexy de todos modos, serías un sexy camarón— Richard rió más.

—oh cállate, ¡estoy hablando en serio! ¡No te burles!— dijo Martin bromeando y con el ceño fruncido. Richard casi no podía contener su risa.

—Pero es una lástima estar aquí en Hawái y no poder pasar más tiempo así contigo— dijo Richard con voz suave y luego acercó su boca hacia la oreja de Martin para mordisquearla un poco.

—lo sé Richie, estar aquí así contigo en este hermoso lugar es casi como un sueño, pero estas no son unas vacaciones, debemos ir mañana a atender nuestros asuntos de trabajo— dijo el rubio, acariciando tímidamente el pecho desnudo de Richard con su otra mano.

—pero… ¿qué te parece si planeamos nuestra luna de miel aquí? Así podríamos completar esta maravillosa convivencia de ensueño— sugirió Richard con sensual voz tomando el mentón de Martin para acercar sus labios a los suyos en busca de un nuevo beso.

— ¡Oh Richard, sería maravilloso!—exclamó el rubio entusiasmado y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo con mayor pasión.

Pronto buscaron  una buena sombra a orilla de la playa para cubrirse del radiante sol, pero bajo la sombra disfrutaron juntos de algunas bebidas, de una charla amena y la maravillosa vista al mar. Cuando el sol estuvo a punto de ocultarse decidieron caminar de nuevo a orilla de la playa, tomados de la mano, hablando sobre sus planes a futuro hasta que los sorprendió un hermoso atardecer y frente al sol que se ocultaba volvieron a besarse para hacer un juramento de que volverían pronto, juntos de nuevo y mientras se besaban a sus pies el mar trajo una pequeña concha marina.

—oh mira señor Bolsón, ¡qué tenemos aquí! —dijo Richard con voz suave, aun tomándolo de la cintura y luego se inclinó para tomar la pequeña coraza.

Martin sonrió y recibió la concha en sus manos cuando Richard se lo dio mientras lo miraba dulcemente a los ojos.

—es muy bonito, Ricky, mira su color, es nacarado— dijo Martin sintiendo la textura del caracol entre sus dedos.

—el mar lo trajo hasta aquí para nosotros, debe ser una señal, Marty, algo así como una forma de sellar nuestra promesa— musitó Richard con voz sensual, luego tomó la mano de Martin que sostenía la pequeña concha nacarada y la elevó hacia sus labios para besarla, sin dejar de mirarlo dulcemente.

— ¿quieres que conservemos esta concha como promesa de que volveremos a Honolulu? — preguntó Martin con voz suave y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, Richard continuaba besando su mano con sutileza.

—quiero que la conservemos como promesa de que siempre estaremos juntos…y de que volveremos a Honolulu para nuestra luna de miel— expresó Richard sonriente. Martin se llenó de emoción y luego ambos volvieron a besarse.

Y luego de disfrutar su caminata nocturna cerca de la playa los dos amantes se fueron a su habitación de hotel, pero a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos no podían descansar, porque sus cuerpos clamaban por unirse juntos en éxtasis desatado por la pasión. Por eso hicieron el amor esa noche entre suaves caricias y palabras dulces para terminar con un delicioso orgasmo compartido, disfrutando de estar juntos unidos en uno solo y cuando terminaron su dosis de sexo durmieron juntos uno junto al otro, felices por sentir el contacto mutuo de sus pieles desnudas, arrullados por el sonido de la marea nocturna.

……………………………

Al día siguiente Martin despertó primero y acarició el pecho de Richard para hacerlo despertar también. Richard siempre amaba la forma en la que el rubio lo despertaba, siempre viéndolo fijamente con su mirada coqueta y dulce que tanto disfrutaba. Luego ambos tomaron la ducha juntos, cualquier momento para sentir sus cuerpos desnudos juntos era una experiencia maravillosa. Ambos notaron que a pesar de sus cuidados los dos tenían algunas quemaduras en la piel causadas por el Sol pero nada demasiado fuerte, eran quemaduras ligeras, que eran apenas perceptibles.

—Me encanta besar tu piel hobbit, quiero devorarte —dijo Richard con voz sexy mientras mordisqueaba uno de los hombros de Martin bajo el chorro de la regadera y mientras sus grandes manos desesperadas toqueteaban su torso desnudo, sus piernas, sus glúteos. Y Martin disfrutaba la áspera sensación cosquilleante de su barba recorriendo su piel.

—jaja Richard, basta, debemos darnos prisa para comer algo y luego ir al aeropuerto, recuerda que debemos estar a tiempo para tomar el vuelo a San Diego— dijo el rubio protestando entre bromas, mientras continuaba tratando de enjabonarse el cuerpo. La barba de Richard seguía causándole muchas cosquillas, mientras que sus manos aventureras le hacían sentir placer con cada caricia. Richard siempre sabía cómo volverlo loco a cualquier hora del día.

—todavía podemos tener un buen rato de diversión señor saqueador, no hace falta apresurarse demasiado— susurró Richard con voz ronca a su oído, mordisqueándolo sexymente y acariciando su cuerpo con más intención. Martin comenzaba a ceder más al placer que sus caricias obscenas le estaban provocando y en un momento no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido, porque Richard había comenzado a estrujar su miembro para masturbarlo.

—Ahh Richard, hablo en serio, basta— pidió Martin jadeante y pronto pudo sentir el miembro de su amante friccionarse contra su trasero.

—es tu culpa señor Bolsón, me provocas demasiado, ya me he puesto duro, ¿puedes sentirlo? — expresó el peli-oscuro con voz provocativa y antes de que el rubio respondiera a eso, comenzó a sentir como Richard posaba su rígida hombría sobre el contorno que dividía sus glúteos mientras una de sus manos continuaba masturbándolo consiguiendo que Martin también se pudiera duro.

—ahh Richard…—gimió Martin por la placentera estimulación y se colocó contra la pared, sabía lo que su moreno amante alfa estaba a punto de hacer y ahora estaba demasiado excitado para permitírselo. Siempre cedía a todas sus provocaciones.

—Relájate saqueador— susurró Richard de nuevo y entonces Martin comenzó a sentir la rigidez de la erección del peli-oscuro entrar dentro de él hasta el fondo.

— ¡ahh Richard! — gritó Martin al sentir la súbita invasión dentro, y se aferró más a la pared. El chorro de agua continuaba cayendo y mojando sus cuerpos desnudos, ahora unidos de nuevo por la copulación. Podía sentir también las manos de Richard acariciando sus glúteos, y a veces volviendo hasta su miembro para seguir masturbándolo.

—sabes que me encanta hacerte mío en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora del día, _kitten_. Me tienes loco, me has vuelto adicto a ti— musitó Richard sensualmente mordisqueando su hombro y entonces comenzó a moverse y embestir dentro de su rubio amante.

Martin dejó que continuara, él también disfrutaba cada vez que tenían sexo bajo la regadera. La forma en la que Richard siempre lo poseía dominaba todos sus sentidos y aunque el encuentro sexual fue breve comparado con lo que habían desatado la noche anterior sobre la cama, para ambos fue una experiencia sumamente excitante que los llevó al punto álgido del placer.

Una hora después de esa dosis de sexo matutino, los dos amantes ya se encontraban en un restaurant, degustando un manjar típico de la isla, admirando el paisaje que mostraba la playa y la extensión del mar, consumiendo algunas bebidas y compartiendo miradas llenas de coquería y complicidad.

……………………………

Más tarde se dirigieron al aeropuerto y luego de llevar sus maletas a la banda transportadora se dirigieron juntos al acceso que los llevaría a la salida para abordar el avión. En todo momento ambos usaron gorras y gafas oscuras para evitar ser vistos por paparazzis y fans y corrieron con la suerte de pasar desapercibidos.

Abordaron el avión que los llevaría a San Diego y cuando el avión despegó se tomaron de la mano con cariño, porque pese a todas las veces que había viajado, Martin siempre se sentía nervioso por cada vuelo pero estar al lado de Richard siempre lo hacía sentirse seguro, porque lo amaba y se sabía bien correspondido y nada malo podía pasar para separarlos.

El viaje hasta San Diego duraría poco más de cinco horas y Richard y Martin aprovecharon el tiempo para descansar y en ratos para compartir comentarios sobre sus gustos musicales. Cada vez que Martin hablaba acerca de lo mucho que seguía deseando aquel álbum de Soul, Richard se entusiasmaba más con la idea de comprarlo para él y regalárselo en su próximo cumpleaños. Sabía lo feliz que estaría Martin al recibirlo.

—fue maravilloso estar en Honolulu mi amor, te prometo que sin duda volveremos y tomaremos unas buenas y prolongadas vacaciones pronto— dijo Richard con voz suave y cariñosa mientras acariciaba la mano de Martin que posaba sobre su pierna, Richard siempre amaba que Martin posara su mano sobre su pierna de esa forma. Martin le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

—sí, será como nuestra luna de miel— musitó el rubio tímido, casi ruborizado.

Richard también se ruborizó porque el hecho que Martin lo dijera de esa manera tan tierna lo volvía loco. Acarició con más intención su mano que era un poco más pequeña con la suya y que al ser zurdo siempre quedaba perfecto con la suya que era diestra y luego no se resistió más a inclinarse un poco hacia él para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Estar a lado del rubio siempre lo hacía feliz, incluso a diez mil metros de altura cruzando el Pacífico.

—sí _kitten_ , y no sabes cuánto anhelo porque llegue ese día, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces pequeño señor Bolsón— farfulló Richard.

Luego continuaron hablando sobre música y escucharon juntos algo de jazz del mismo reproductor compartiendo auriculares mientras se reclinaban sobre los asientos, que eran muy cómodos, para descansar, hasta que el vuelo estuvo próximo a llegar a San Diego y fue anunciado a los pasajeros por el altavoz.

Y al escucharlo ambos se asomaron por la ventanilla, donde se apreciaba la ciudad y a lo lejos parte del clima árido de la región. Ambos trataron de adivinar qué parte era la que se observaba al fondo como si fuera un juego de niños, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo determinar si se trataba del norte de México o la parte de los alrededores de Los Angeles, pero ambos disfrutaron divertidos el juego hasta que debieron ponerse los cinturones de seguridad porque el avión iba a aterrizar.

—Seguro Peter y los demás ya nos están esperando— dijo Martin.

—sí, pero hemos llegado a tiempo señor Bolsón, según la hora de aquí actual indica que son las 10:00 am del día anterior al que disfrutamos ayer bajo la regadera, ¿recuerdas? — inquirió Richard mirándolo divertido y de forma sexy. Martin se ruborizó un poco al recordar esa buena dosis de sexo bajo la regadera.

— ¡Oh sí, cómo olvidarlo! Y también lo de la diferencia de hora, es casi un día de ventaja en Hawái— dijo Martin.

—Es prácticamente como si ahora mismo viajáramos al pasado, al mismo momento en que tuve al sexy hobbit en mis brazos en la regadera de nuestro cuarto de hotel— dijo Richard risible con la intención de intimidarlo— ¿no te gustaría volver a repetirlo aquí en San Diego? — sugirió provocativo.

—Me encantaría mejor que me sorprenda señor, porque usted me dijo que le encanta tomar al hobbit en cualquier lugar pero creo que cada lugar tiene su estilo diferente— dijo Martin retador, también intentaba provocarlo.

—oh, eres un gatito travieso como siempre. No me provoques— dijo Richard y rió. Luego el avión al fin aterrizó y cuando estuvieron en suelo firme ambos descendieron del avión.

Tras salir del aeropuerto y luego de tomar sus maletas, Peter y Andy los recogieron para llevarlos al hotel donde ellos se estaban hospedando.

— ¡Veo que se la pasaron muy bien!— exclamó Peter animoso al verlos y Richard y Martin sonrieron un poco cohibidos.

— ¡se nota que agarraron algo de color! — bromeó Andy.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno la verdad es que procuramos no pasar demasiado tiempo expuestos al sol, porque saldremos en TV y prensa en este evento.

—jaja no se preocupen chicos, solo bromeaba, la verdad admiro que hayan cuidado eso porque no se nota demasiado su bronceado. Además el evento comienza mañana—dijo Andy.

—sí, lo mejor será que por hoy se tomen el día para descansar— dijo Peter —pero descansar en serio, par de enamorados— bromeó.

Martin y Richard rieron ante su comentario aunque ambos se sintieron más avergonzados internamente, nunca les gustaba ser el centro de atención con respecto a la relación que mantenían, pero sabían que Peter tenía razón. Debían instalarse y descansar, pues al día siguiente sería la primera promoción oficial de su trilogía, un día muy importante para todos.

……………………………

**San Diego, California, Julio de 2012**

Luego de instalarse en el hotel, la pareja pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, recostados uno junto al otro disfrutando de seguir escuchando jazz y luego algo de Soul. Richard sabía que eso hacía feliz a Martin y su felicidad era la suya, no podía dejar de besar su sien cada vez que Martin se emocionaba hablando sobre sus intérpretes favoritos del Jazz y el Soul.

—eres un experto mi hobbit, me has vencido— musitaba Richard al escucharlo.

—Rich, sabes por qué, ¿no? porque soy Martin Freeman y estoy enamorado— decía el rubio en respuesta, mirándolo con coquetería mientras el peli-oscuro seguía recostado a su lado.

—oh ¿y puedo saber de quién? — inquirió Richard son voz susurrante mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de su novio entre las falanges de sus manos y volvía a besar su sien.

—mmh de un señor con barba, oh y su barba me está picando ahora— dijo Martin en tono de broma lo cual provocó que Richard riera y no se resistiera a besarlo más, ésta vez en los labios, sobre la cama.

Esa noche durmieron temprano, estaban casi vencidos por el cansancio, además debían levantarse desde temprano para asistir al evento.

Ese día estaba programado para ser exhaustivo pues luego de la conferencia, la firma de autógrafos y la sesión fotográfica debían acudir a atender algunas entrevistas.

—hoy es un día muy importante señor Bolsón, y usted luce radiante y muy cool, muy sexy— dijo Richard con voz sensual, acercándose a Martin por la espalda mientras se miraba al espejo cuidando los últimos detalles de su atuendo.

—mmh pero usted se ve mucho más guapo señor—dijo el rubio con coquetería, girándose hacia él y levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para pedir por un beso.

Richard le facilitó la acción y le besó en los labios mientras con sus manos rodeaba su cintura. Cuando sus labios se separaron Martin acarició su barba por un momento.

—Su barba siempre me pica señor Richard, pero debo decir que disfruto sus besos rasposos—confesó el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Richard sonrió, luego Martin se giró hacia el espejo de nuevo y alcanzó su sombrero azul de la mesa que estaba junto. Se lo puso y se observó en el espejo para ajustarlo.

— ¿qué tal me veo señor Thorin? — dijo el rubio.

—fabuloso como siempre señor saqueador— expresó Richard esbozando una sonrisa amplia y una mirada sensual.

Luego ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la recepción donde los esperaban los demás. Pero además de Peter, Andy y Philippa vieron con gusto que Sir Ian había llegado a tiempo para el evento y lo saludaron con ánimo. Ian también estaba feliz de verlos llegar juntos y luego de terminar los saludos, todos se dirigieron hacia el evento donde Richard y Martin debían resistir la tentación de demostrarse demasiado afecto y tomarse las manos, pero tal vez nunca podrían evitar mostrar un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que uno escuchaba hablar al otro y tener una coordinación de sus movimientos casi ineludible cuando estaban cerca, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro y vivían juntos su relación con plenitud, aunque el resto del mundo no lo supiera.

……………………………

El evento se llevó a cabo de forma exitosa. Todos disfrutaron de la conferencia, de la admiración de los fans y del buen recibimiento que tenía promocionar tan esperada película. Y este era sólo el comienzo. Richard y Martin, en especial, no podían esperar más para comenzar a hacer las promociones que darían real apertura a la presentación de la primera entrega de la trilogía en los cines, aunque para eso debían esperar algunos meses más.

Al día siguiente, luego de que su participación en el evento había terminado, todos se dedicaron a pasar un buen rato de convivencia juntos por la ciudad de San Diego, sobre todo para celebrar el buen recibimiento del público. Pero por la noche, Martin y Richard tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar una velada a solas que culminaron con una noche de pasión desatada en la cama de su habitación de hotel.

—te dije que siempre me provocas señor Bolsón, no puedo resistirme a hacerte mío en cualquier rincón del mundo— dijo Richard con voz susurrante a su sexy amante, que reposaba su cabeza rubia sobre su pecho piloso, sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos de placer, habían hecho el amor.

—y sabes que yo no puedo resistirme a ceder—Martin acarició su pecho sensualmente, para Richard esa era una respuesta suficiente para saber que también lo había disfrutado satisfactoriamente, y pronto ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

Al día siguiente debían volver a Wellington, tendrían que hacer todo el largo viaje de nuevo para continuar con la filmación de la película, pero pronto, antes de que terminara el mes podrían volver a Londres y presenciar la inauguración de las olimpiadas.

Sería una época de constantes viajes agotadores, pero regresar por ahora a Wellington podría significar tener de nuevo la oportunidad para pasar por Honolulu y tal vez pasar de nuevo juntos por lo menos un atardecer a la orilla de la playa.

Al pasar por Honolulu no se negaron la oportunidad de disfrutar el ocaso a la orilla del mar, aunque lamentaban no poder quedarse más tiempo en la paradisiaca isla. Pero no importaba porque podrían volver pronto a disfrutar su luna de miel, porque eran felices juntos y estaban decididos a continuar así. Pero hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que pronto un inesperado incidente en Londres, causado por un tercero, provocaría su separación seguido de amargos momentos en futuras semanas.

**FLASHBACK END**

……………………………

**Honolulu, Hawái, Septiembre de 2012**

El avión llegó al fin al aeropuerto principal de Honolulu y Martin descendió en orden como el resto de los pasajeros. No podía evitar sentirse inquieto por el hecho de saber que Richard había estado ahí hacía quizá tan solo un par de horas, aunque lo más probable era que para ese momento él ya se encontrara volando hacia Nueva York.

Pero por otro lado luego de un viaje de tantas horas el rubio pensó que tal vez para tomar su próximo vuelo Richard debía esperar un par de horas más antes de abordarlo, quizá incluso podría correr con la suerte de tomar el mismo que él, aunque la idea sonara absurda. Se sentía demasiado estúpido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por verlo, era como si estuviera acechándolo, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo y además no había marcha atrás, ya estaba a mitad de camino.

El próximo vuelo que tomaría, el cual lo llevaría hasta Nueva York, saldría tres horas después por lo que eso le daría tiempo de tomar una ducha y comer algo. Caminó un poco por algunas calles y disfrutó del paisaje paradisiaco después de degustar una buena comida en un restaurant. Desde el sitio donde se encontraba se podía apreciar un bello paisaje con el mar y la playa al fondo y recordó lo maravilloso que había sido disfrutar de esa vista y ese clima a lado de Richard casi tres meses atrás, cuando ambos estaban juntos viviendo su apasionado romance. Se preguntó si Richard podría haber recordado con cariño lo mismo, seguramente él también se había detenido para observar el paisaje y traer a su memoria los momentos que habían tenido juntos, tomados de las manos, besándose frente al ocaso a la orilla de la playa, jurando que regresarían un día para disfrutar una luna de miel, aunque eso ya no fuera a suceder.

Los ojos grises de Martin no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en todo aquello, aunque tratara de resistirse a llorar. Además, ésta vez no tenía tiempo para permanecer demasiado en esa isla, donde la sutil promesa se la había llevado el aire, la arena y el agua del mar en donde ahora se mezclaban sus lágrimas derramadas.

El agua de la marea mojó inevitablemente sus pies que ya se habían llenado también de arena. Martin se detuvo a observar el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Cuando al fin había cesado un poco su llanto, se inclinó de pronto para tomar algo que el mar había arrastrado hasta la orilla y que ahora yacía entre sus pies. Era un pequeño caracol de mar y sin dudarlo la tomó entre sus dedos y la acercó a su vista para admirarla de cerca. Observó con detenimiento su bello color nacarado y luego guardó ese pequeño caparazón de molusco en su bolsillo y emprendió la marcha hasta el aeropuerto. Como su escala era directa, en ese momento no había habido necesidad de recoger su equipaje de la banda, por lo que pudo caminar por la orilla de la playa un rato antes y tratar de recordar vívidamente las caminatas románticas que había tenido con Richard sobre esa misma arena hacia casi tres meses.

Pasadas las tres horas, llegó la hora de abordar su siguiente avión, que en realidad de último momento haría escala en Cincinnati para luego hacer otra escala a Nueva York. Martin estuvo a tiempo para abordarlo, de todos modos no importa cómo fuera, tenía que llegar a Nueva York. Sin saberlo, Richard había estado a punto de abordar ese mismo avión pero a última hora había conseguido un vuelo que saldría con una hora de ventaja  y directo a Manhattan y había tenido que esperar durante cerca de cinco horas para tomarlo.

Durante su espera, Richard también pasó el rato a la orilla de la misma playa, donde había compartido aquella promesa con Martin, recordando lo felices que eran antes de descubrir su engaño.

Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que ambos habían estado de nuevo demasiado cerca uno del otro y a la vez demasiado lejos.

El vuelo hasta Nueva York le tomaría otras once horas para Richard, mientras que para Martin llegar a Cincinnati le tomaría poco más de nueve para luego tomar otro a Manhattan por poco más de una hora. Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos tenía noticias acerca del otro, pero cada uno tenía su propio propósito al llegar a la gran metrópoli.

……………………………

**Los Angeles, California, Septiembre de 2012**

Hacia unas horas que habían terminado de rodar las escenas para la nueva película de la nueva versión de Star Trek y todo había salido satisfactoriamente. Benedict había rodado la mayoría de sus escenas en Londres pero había sido necesario que filmara unas cuantas en los Estados Unidos a lado de sus compañeros de reparto Chris Pine y Zachary Quinto. Dichas escenas habían tenido que ser rodadas en Los Angeles y no habían llevado demasiado tiempo en realizarse. Además Benedict tenía una muy buena convivencia con Chris y Zach porque congeniaba muy bien con ambos y por supuesto también tenía buena química con sus demás compañeros por lo que la experiencia había sido realmente muy grata y llena de camaradería hasta el final. La producción había terminado, tocaba el turno de terminar todo en postproducción y la promoción del filme sería hasta la primavera del próximo año.

Luego de un par de exhaustivos días de rodaje, Benedict debía volver a Londres, para lo cual haría una escala a Nueva York. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, reservó un vuelo que lo llevaría a Manhattan para hacer la escala desde ahí. Zach y Chris también partirían hacia allá, además desde que eran pareja hacia un par de años atrás habían comprado un buen apartamento en dicha ciudad por lo que hacer el viaje hasta allá los tres juntos parecía ser una excelente idea.

—te mostraremos nuestro nuevo apartamento Ben, ¡te va a encantar! quizá hasta te animes a comprar uno ahí para pasar las vacaciones, jaja— dijo Chris jubiloso y bromista mientras los tres ya estaban dentro del avión que los llevaría hasta Nueva York.

—jaja, bueno tal vez no sea muy mala idea Chris, lo consideraré— respondió Benedict sonriente. La idea no le desagradaba y de hecho imaginarse viviendo ahí le parecía excitante.

— ¡Espero que te animes Ben! Bueno pero por lo mientras nos va a dar mucho gusto que nos acompañes un rato a nuestro apartamento a tomar un trago antes de que tomes el avión que te llevará a Londres— sugirió Zach sonriente.

—de acuerdo muchachos, supongo que me hace falta, además estoy encantado de pasar un rato con ustedes— dijo Benedict esbozando una sonrisa.

—además ya terminamos de rodas las escenas así que es probable que no nos veamos hasta que sean las premieres por lo que hay que disfrutar un rato con los amigos, ¿no crees?— dijo Chris alegre.

Benedict asintió, se sentía muy bien en compañía de esos dos, se habían vuelto en sus mejores amigos del elenco. Zach y Chris eran con quienes, de la producción de Star Trek , mejor había logrado congeniar, además ambos estaban cercanos a su edad y eran muy ocurrentes y alegres. Benedict disfrutaba también verlos juntos porque hacían muy buena pareja, y admiraba que ambos habían declarado abiertamente su homosexualidad y su relación desde hacía un tiempo, algo que él todavía no lograba hacer, y por eso también al mismo tiempo los envidiaba porque vivían juntos su romance, ambos eran bien correspondidos por el otro y lo demostraban sin vergüenza ante los demás. Al verlos Benedict a veces no podía dejar de desear tener lo mismo con alguien y ese alguien especial hasta ese momento no dejaba de ser Martin, aunque no le correspondiera.

Benedict estaba plenamente consciente de que Martin seguía interesado en Richard, aunque ya hubieran roto su relación de esa forma tan amarga por su culpa, pero eso mismo era lo que le daba la esperanza y la posibilidad de seguir pretendiendo a Martin y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte. Los celos por pensar en que también existía la posibilidad de que el malentendido entre Martin y Richard se arreglara le eclipsaban la mente casi al punto de la paranoia, porque sabía bien que la atracción mutua de Richard y Martin se había vuelto demasiado fuerte durante su relación y por tanto ambos podían volver a sentirse tentados a retomarla así que debía actuar lo antes posible, debía volver a persuadir a Martin usando su faceta de arrepentimiento para volver a acercarse a él poco a poco.

Durante el resto del viaje, los tres hombres no conversaron demasiado debido a que habían estado agotados por el trabajo y el cansancio parecía vencerlos, además llegando a Nueva York podrían continuar con la buena convivencia en su cómodo apartamento de lujo. Chris y Zach fueron vencidos por el sueño durante un rato, pero aunque Benedict también estaba cansado no dejaba de cavilar en sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había acontecido entre él, Martin y Richard durante las últimas semanas. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de que para él debía ser hora de dormir. La ansiedad por saber si aquello que había visto durante la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Martin era cierto le invadía, todavía sentía la intriga por saber por qué Richard y Martin habían estado reconciliados y amándose en ese balcón aquella noche.

Aunque, luego de eso Benedict se había enterado por alguien cercano a Peter que Richard y Martin habían vuelto a tener un trato hostil y distante porque habían roto de nuevo.  Todo resultaba demasiado extraño. Benedict simplemente no podía dar crédito a ello hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, a pesar de que la fuente por la que se había enterado era de su entera confianza.

Aquella vez, a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Martin, Benedict había vuelto a Londres huyendo tan pronto como pudo, al pensar que Richard podía haberse enterado ya de la verdad, pero un par de días después había contactado con la persona que le confirmó la nueva separación de la pareja. Pasadas un par de semanas, Benedict todavía no lograba explicarse qué había sucedido en realidad y eso era lo que le quitaba el sueño ahora que volaba rumbo a Manhattan.

Gracias a su fuente confidencia, también pudo enterarse de que Martin volvería a Londres para la filmación de su nueva película, y con eso la suerte tal vez podría volver a esta de su lado porque él también debía volver pronto a Londres.  Tal vez llegando a su ciudad natal las cosas podrían ir mucho mejor para su beneficio, o al menos aclarar sus dudas.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, Martin volvería a ser suyo.

Por esa razón tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños, aquel recuerdo de la maravillosa noche que tuvieron juntos en ese hotel de paso que todavía lo excitaba demasiado. Recordaba la forma en que lo había hecho suyo aquella noche de desenfreno en su estado de embriaguez, recordaba vívidamente cada detalle, casa sensación que había tenido al unir su cuerpo con el suyo y al embestir dentro de su estrechez perfectamente encajada a su endurecida hombría, y lo recordaba más vívidamente cada vez que veía de nuevo una y otra vez el lascivo material que su teléfono móvil había logrado captar para su fortuna y para la posteridad, y cada vez que lo veía la excitación le provocaba un efecto abrumador dentro de sus pantalones, una erección que clamaba por ser liberada y calmada bajo su ropa con su mano solitaria.

……………………………

**Manhattan, Nueva York, EUA.**

**Septiembre de 2012**

El vuelo de Richard llegó a Manhattan desde Hawái cerca de las seis de la tarde hora de Nueva York. Tomó su equipaje de la banda sin mucho afán cuando tocó su turno, todo había salido sin problemas y luego salió del aeropuerto con paso lento pues realmente seguía sintiéndose terriblemente invadido por la melancolía. Durante todo el viaje no había podido dejar de pensar en Martin, en la relación que ambos habían tenido, en los mejores momentos que habían pasado juntos y en sus planes a futuro que se ahora habían mermado con el engaño de Martin, proyectos a futuro que habían prometido hacer juntos pero que ya nunca más podrían realizarse. Le llenaba de tristeza pensar en que todo había sido una burla y al mismo tiempo le daba rabia el hecho de que también de su mente no podían disiparse las crueles imágenes obscenas de su adulterio.

La soledad menguaba cada vez más sus sentidos, se sentía desolado y sin motivación. No sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida personal de ahora en adelante y aunque extrañaba demasiado a Martin no quería volver a verlo, aunque eso no pudiera evitarse del todo porque en tan solo mes y medio debía volver a encontrarse de frente con él para iniciar la promoción de la primera entrega de la película, entonces volverían a estar tan cerca y tan lejos uno del otro. Solo deseaba ser fuerte para entonces y soportar su presencia, así como soportar verlo en cualquier momento con Benedict o con cualquier otro hombre pues sus pensamientos ya se habían adelantado a maquinar la idea de cómo sería verlo la próxima vez de la mano de alguien más, de la mano de otro hombre que no fuera él.

Pero lo peor era que no podía dejar de amarlo, no sabía cómo conseguirlo porque ni siquiera sabía cómo podía conseguir sacarlo de su mente, pero pensaba que la idea de mudarse para vivir en Nueva York podría ser lo mejor no solo para su carrera como se lo había aconsejado su manager sino también para estar alejado de Inglaterra, de Londres, de Martin.

Por el momento no sabía a donde ir, el tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado lento y su percepción de las cosas parecía ser pausada y carente de color.

Estando fuera del aeropuerto Richard pensó que lo mejor debía ser buscar un hospedaje pronto antes de que lo sorprendiera la noche. Su manager estaba atendiendo todavía unos asuntos en Los Angeles por lo que no lo vería hasta un par de días después. En otras circunstancias Richard habría hecho una correcta reservación previa en un buen y cómodo hotel, pero su estado de ánimo no se lo había permitido. Realmente casi no le importaba, podría dormir en cualquier sitio donde fuera posible, incluso llegó a pensar que ni siquiera le importaría dormir en la calle, de todos modos cualquier sitio siempre le recordaría a Martin.

—pero seguro que ahora está viajando a Londres, para encontrarse con ese maldito hijo de perra— pensaba Richard para sus adentros mientras el taxi lo llevaba hacia una zona hotelera, la cual no era demasiado ostentosa.

Richard llegó hasta el hotel cuando la noche recién había caído. El hotel no era lujoso pero si lo suficiente bueno para mantenerse alejado del bullicio de la gente y descansar en una buena cama. Era un hotel que podía brindarle una buena habitación para tomar una buena ducha y estar al fin a solas con su desdicha.

Cuando Richard estuvo dentro de su habitación se detuvo para observarla un momento, luego dejar su par de maletas en el piso. Contempló las ventanas que daban una excelente vista a la vida nocturna de Manhattan, contempló las cortinas, los muebles decorativos, el piso, acarició el edredón de la cama luego de haberse sentado a la orilla, y pensó en un momento cómo habría sido de diferente si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido de esa forma. Sin esa infidelidad, él y Martin podrían estar ahora mismo disfrutando estar juntos en esa habitación.

Estaba lleno de incertidumbre, de tristeza, de melancolía. La rabia de sus celos solo pudo apaciguarse mientras tomaba una ducha caliente y debido a que el recuerdo dulce de Martin volvió a aparecer en su mente. Recordar su ternura y su sentido del humor seguía causándole calma a pesar de su amarga separación.

—me pregunto si él estará bien…no está bien que se someta a tantos cambios brusco de temperatura. Kuala Lumpur es muy tropical, luego tomará la escala en medio oriente donde el clima es árido y muy alto, siendo tan rubio eso le daña fácilmente su blanca piel. Espero que no pase demasiado tiempo bajo el sol abrasador antes de llegar a Europa, en Londres podría encontrarse con algunos vientos fríos. Aunque…tal vez no debía preocuparme por él, porque pronto podrá ser feliz con Benedict…en Londres— decía para sí mismo mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su musculoso cuerpo desnudo.

……………………………

Solo un par de horas después de que el vuelo de Richard había llegado a la ciudad de Manhattan, el vuelo que había traído a Chris, Zach y Benedict desde Los Angeles aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. En el momento en que Richard tomaba aquella ducha en el hotel mientras pensaba en Martin, los tres hombres se encontraban tomando un taxi que los dirigiría hacia el penthouse donde ahora vivían Zach y Chris en pareja.

Benedict miraba constantemente por la ventanilla del taxi, admirando la gran ciudad, divisando las luces de los rascacielos, de los autos y de los demás edificios, pensando en que en un par de días estaría de vuelta en Londres donde Martin también lo estaría, a sabiendas de que Richard permanecería en Estados Unidos.

Benedict también se había enterado de que Richard estaría en Nueva York luego de dejar Wellington. De pronto por su mente cruzó la idea de que había una posibilidad de que estando los dos en la gran ciudad, podrían encontrarse las caras. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, tal vez podría tener un poco de diversión haciéndole saber a Richard de su voz propia que pronto se reuniría con Martin en tierra londinense y que tenía el propósito de hacerlo suyo. Entonces Benedict pensó que podría comenzar por buscarlo a la mañana siguiente con el afán de molestarlo y crear mayor intriga y quizá también para averiguar por sí mismo de una vez qué había sido aquello que había pasado entre él y Martin aquella noche de su cumpleaños en el balcón de la casa que Aidan y Dean rentaban en Wellington.

— ¡hemos llegado Ben, aquí es!— anunció Chris con entusiasmo, luego dio la indicación al taxista para que los dejase en un lugar adecuado sobre la acera y Zach pagó la cuota. Cuando pisaron el pavimento de la acera, y luego de sacar sus maletas de la cajuela los tres se encaminaron hacia la entrada del edificio de departamentos lujosos donde estaba el domicilio de la pareja. Benedict apreció la arquitectura del lugar, era un muy buen sitio para vivir, la iluminación era excelente y todo el vecindario parecía distinguido y tranquilo además resultaba muy agradable a la vista todo el acabado minimalista con el cual estaban decoradas las viviendas y se apreciaban bien cada una de las terrazas.

—Parece un excelente lugar para vivir— dijo Benedict sincero justo y mientras observaba el edificio con detenimiento antes de entrar, Zach habló.

—Lo es Ben, y solo observa como es en el interior, oh además nuestra casa está hasta arriba, es el penthouse dúplex que se puede ver desde aquí—explicó Zachary sonriente.

— ¡Y  te gustará nuestra terraza!—agregó Chris.

En ese momento Zach comenzaba a abrir la puerta. El sonido metálico de las llaves, la bisagras de la puerta rechinando levemente y luego el calor del hogar de sus amigos, todo parecía reconfortante contrastado con su impaciencia por encontrarse con Martin cruzando el Atlántico.

—Es una casa muy bonita, sin duda, además se ve que ya han puesto su propio toque personal— dijo Benedict esbozando una sonrisa.

 —Lo es, por eso me decidí a comprar este penthouse, aunque no fue tan fácil en un principio convencer a Chris para que se mudara a vivir aquí conmigo. Pero ahora es de los dos—explicó Zach dirigiendo una mirada sexy hacia su rubio novio.

Chris rió un poco y luego se acercó a Zachary para abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no me arrepiento, es nuestro hogar—dijo Chris —ven Ben, mira esto— pidió el rubio, indicándole con emoción reflejada en su cara dónde se encontraba la terraza. Chris parecía muy entusiasmado y contagiaba a Zach con su alegría. Benedict sonrió pícaramente y lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la terraza. Era amplia y con una vista espectacular hacia la ciudad, donde Zach y Chris se habían encargado de colocar dos pares de cómodas sillas tipo playero para disfrutar de los cálidos días de Nueva York que para esa época del año todavía seguían.

La noche ya había caído por lo que todas las luces de los edificios estaban encendidas pero a pesar de eso Benedict alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno para observar con detenimiento que algunas estrellas que eran visibles. Esas estrellas brillantes y lejanas le hicieron pensar en su destino, en su vida concurrente y en el rubio a quien amaba. Sonrió para sí, Chris lo observó y volvió a sonreír pensando que Benedict sonreía admirando la maravillosa terraza y aunque su emoción real era provocada por el recuerdo de su cumpleaños mezclado con la imaginación de cómo podría ser el próximo, si lograba convencer a Martin de su amor y si para entonces ambos podrían estar disfrutando juntos de una maravillosa terraza como ésta en un nuevo apartamento compartido solo por ellos. Sentía envidia de Chris y Zach de nuevo, porque Zach se acercó a Chris al pie de la terraza y lo besó por un momento mientras un poco de viento les revolvía el pelo.

— ¿te gustó, Ben? — inquirió Chris luego de que Zach se separó de él de nuevo, la sonrisa de Chris no desapareció en ningún momento.

—Oh es maravilloso todo, el penthouse, la terraza, el vecindario…ustedes dos como pareja también chicos, tienen una vida envidiable— farfulló Ben mirándolos fijamente y sonriendo para ellos pícaramente.

Chris se acercó a él y le golpeó el pecho levemente con camaradería.

—vamos Ben, seguro que hay alguien que es dueño de tus sentimientos, y seguro que ese alguien no podría despreciarte porque, ¡solo mírate, estás tan guapo! Este look con cabello corto y oscuro, esta ropa ajustada hombre si no fuera porque estoy con Zach tal vez andaría contigo— dijo Chris coqueto y en tono de broma para tratar de animarlo porque apreciaba mucho a Ben, aunque a decir verdad había sido sincero en decir que Benedict lucía mucho más guapo de lo usual y eso atraía a cualquiera.

Benedict sonrió ante su cumplido.

—te escuché, Chris—dijo Zach al acercarse a ellos, mostrando sus celos entre broma y verdad porque él también apreciaba a Benedict y también estaba de acuerdo que Benedict se había puesto muy guapo.

Benedict rió divertido y con ironía al tiempo que Chris volteaba a ver a Zach haciendo una mueca de decepción. Luego Chris se acercó a Benedict y lo abrazó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirar a Zach para luego reclinar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Benedict.

—es que Ben se puso muy guapo Zach, ¡o quiero decir Khan es irresistible señor Spock! podría arrestarlo solo para tenerlo cerca— dijo Chris bromeando.

Los tres hombres rieron. Durante el resto de la noche continuaron teniendo una convivencia amena entre bromas y anécdotas contadas. Compartieron también algunas bebidas juntos y luego, cuando algunos efectos del alcohol comenzaron, Benedict al fin les contó acerca de lo mucho que estaba interesado en Martin, su compañero de reparto en Sherlock.

— ¡sabíamos que te traías algo entre manos, Ben! — dijo Chris entusiasmado y curioso por saber más. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se abrían atentos mirando fijamente los ojos celestes de Benedict en busca del brillo especial de enamoramiento. Chris estaba deseoso de escuchar a Benedict hablar más acerca de sus sentimientos por Martin porque también estaba deseoso de poder ayudarlo. Zach también mostraba su interés, esperaba el momento en el cual pudiera aconsejar a Benedict sobre cómo actuar para cortejar a Martin. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que Ben les contaría que en realidad él y Martin ya habían llegado hasta la intimidad en la cama en una noche de sexo casual. Ambos se sorprendieron sobremanera al escucharlo así como también se sintieron mayormente emocionados. Pero Benedict les contó su versión de los hechos, ocultado los detalles de sus oscuras intenciones y ocultando incluso que en realidad Martin tenía una relación con Richard que se había roto por su culpa.

La charla se prolongó un largo rato más, además el alcohol que estaban consumiendo les había hecho desinhibir un poco e incrementar el entusiasmo por lo cual no faltó mucho para que Benedict profundizara aún más en sus sentimientos por su compañero de reparto. Por la forma en la que Benedict narraba su historia, Chris y Zach no podían dudar de ni una sola de sus palabras, porque además Benedict tenía un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Martin y porque era realmente grato escucharlo sincerarse de esa forma ante ellos. Podían sentir entera empatía porque ellos estaban juntos y enamorados y querían que su buen amigo también fuera correspondido. Sintieron el total deseo de ayudarlo cuanto antes.

Benedict no les había mentido en nada, les dijo que todo lo que había sucedido había sido por un impulso inevitable que había tenido estando bajo los efectos del alcohol durante la celebración de su cumpleaños, y que al final le había hecho ceder a su reprimido deseo por poseer a Martin. Pero les había omitido el hecho de que había obtenido algunas fotos de su acto sexual de aquella noche y que lo había utilizado para romper la relación que Martin tenía con Richard por causa de sus irremediables celos. Por ese motivo Chris y Zach continuarían creyendo que la voluntad de Benedict seguía siendo buena, y no podían sospechar lo contario.

— ¡oh vamos amigo, te ayudaremos! Déjanos todo en nuestras manos—expresó Chris dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de Ben.

—mira Ben, ¿qué te parece si mañana mismo organizamos un plan, tigre? Además todavía queremos mostrarte algunas cosas más en esta ciudad antes de que vueles de regreso a Londres— añadió Zach. Benedict, que ya estaba sintiendo más fuertes los efectos del alcohol asintió. Se sentía feliz, y finalmente había encontrado con quienes liberarse del deseo inquietante de expresar sus sentimientos y sus intenciones. Zach y Chris podían comprenderlo, eran amigos que no estaban de parte de Richard como todos los de Wellington y eso lo hacía tener mayor confianza en sí mismo, aunque sabía que era algo egoísta.

……………………………………

Martin había llegado al fin a Manhattan luego de un exhaustivo viaje donde había hecho escala desde Honolulu hasta Cincinnati para finalmente llegar a Nueva York. Viajar hasta Nueva Zelanda siempre representaba toda una travesía, y llegar hasta Londres desde Wellington pasando por esta ruta a través de los Estados Unidos era muy agotador pero era mucho más fuerte su fuerza de voluntad y su deseo de cumplir el propósito de ver a Richard y hablar con él. Por ese motivo Martin sentía que merecía la pena hacer esto para tener al menos una última oportunidad para hablar sobre el mal entendido e intentar salvar su relación con Richard, como Aidan y Dean le habían insistido, o de despedirse de él para siempre y seguir cada uno su camino de una vez.

Luego de la escala de Cincinnati que lo llevó a su destino final en la unión americana, Martin se encontraba exhausto, fastidiado por pasar tantas horas de avión en avión y acongojado por su desdicha. Casi había olvidado pensar en que después debía marcharse hacia Londres para comenzar la nueva filmación porque toda su mente estaba focalizada en su objetivo de buscar a Richard en Nueva York. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, sabía que si no se daba prisa Richard podría marcharse a Detroit para comenzar la filmación de su película, pero no sabía en dónde exactamente podría localizarlo dentro de la enorme urbe. Por un momento volvió a sentirse desesperanzado, tal vez todo este viaje había sido en vano después de todo. Se sintió como un completo tonto. Pero su esperanza se reavivó cuando luego de abordar un taxi que lo llevaría a un hotel, Martin notó que un mensaje de Aidan había llegado a través de internet en su teléfono móvil probablemente mientras se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

Lo revisó un poco temeroso pero al mismo tiempo impaciente por saber si Aidan le tenía alguna buena nueva. Además, Aidan había prometido informarle todo lo que supiera cuando arribara a Nueva York.

 _“tío Bilbo, si ya has llegado a Nueva York por favor comunícate conmigo en línea lo antes posible”_ ponía el correo electrónico en su pantalla, acompañado de un emoticón que causó una sonrisa en el rubio.

Martin continuó su recorrido dentro del taxi hasta el hotel, observando a través de la ventana el bullicio nocturno de tan importante ciudad, un panorama que seguramente Richard había presenciado hacia no mucho rato.

—me pregunto dónde estará ahora mismo…—pensaba para sus adentros constantemente y acariciaba con sutileza aquel obsequio que Richard le había dado en su cumpleaños cuando todo entre ellos había sido maravilloso.

……………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo x3
> 
> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno ahora tengo la noticia que además de este capítulo tengo otros tres capítulos más listos y que los subiré en el transcurso de estos días para compensar la demora ;)
> 
> Ya verán lo que pasará pronto :v


	18. Desafortunado reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino parece empeñarse en reunirlos de nuevo en el mismo sitio, en Nueva York, mientras son partícipes de las mismas remembranzas compartidas de un pasado no muy lejando y de la pesarosa melancolía. Las cosas en su futuro todavía parecen ser demasiado inciertas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí he traído la actualización ;)

                                                           

 

 

 

**Capítulo 18—Desafortunado reencuentro**

…………………..

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Martin llegara al fin al hotel que previamente había logrado reservar desde que había hecho la tediosa escala en Cincinnati. El botones llevó sus dos maletas hasta su cómoda habitación donde al fin podría descansar un poco y tomar una ducha. La habitación era muy placentera, aunque sencilla y aunque Martin no lo sabía, el hotel donde Richard se encontraba hospedando en ese momento estaba muy cerca del suyo, separado solo por un par de calles. Una enorme coincidencia dentro de una enorme ciudad de la cual ninguno de los dos se enteraría.

Pero Martin continuó preguntándose si había llegado al punto correcto dentro de una ciudad tan grande como esa, llena de enormes rascacielos donde día a día concurría demasiada gente y autos en medio del tráfico. Pero Aidan le había indicado que ese era el lugar que Richard le había mencionado, podía confiar en él y estar más convencido y trató de tranquilizarse aunque se sentía cada vez más nervioso porque el momento de ver a Richard se acercaba. Ahora solo imploraba porque la suerte estuviera de su lado y pudiera encontrarlo pronto para terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Luego de tomar una buena ducha que lo hizo sentirse mucho más relajado, Martin encendió su computadora portátil sobre el escritorio de su habitación de hotel y se comunicó con Aidan lo antes posible, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que la diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Wellington era mucha.  Esperaba no estar perturbando alguna otra actividad importante para Aidan solo para recibir indicaciones de algo de lo que no tenía absoluta certeza que fuera a funcionar.

Martin envió el mensaje para Aidan confirmando que ya estaba en Nueva York, pero no obtuvo su respuesta inmediata. El rubio se impacientó un poco, sabía que mientras en Nueva York eran cerca de las 21:00 horas, en Wellington debían ser cerca de las 15:00 horas del día siguiente por lo que era probable que Aidan le respondiera en línea. Pero no obtenía respuesta y a pesar de su hambre y su cansancio prefería permanecer atento a esperar su video llamada. Sus nervios incrementaban ante la espera que parecía eterna.

De pronto el sonido característico de la llamada entrante comenzó a sonar y Martin se apresuró a responder. Era Aidan quien lo estaba llamando y tan pronto Martin respondió, ambos se vieron mutuamente en los monitores de sus computadores.

— ¡Hola tío Bilbo! —saludó Aidan sonriente, ajustando aparentemente la pantalla de su portátil. Martin le sonrió y lo saludó también.

— ¿qué hay, Aidan? — dijo el rubio, que llevaba una bata puesta y todavía tenía el cabello mojado por la reciente ducha.

— ¿qué tal el largo viaje hasta allá? — inquirió Aidan curioso. Martin pudo observar que detrás de Aidan la ventana dejaba ver que hacía un buen clima en Wellington.

—ha sido un viaje malditamente largo y exhaustivo, ya sabes todo lo que implica viajar a Nueva Zelanda— dijo Martin en respuesta, bufando un poco para hacer notar su cansancio—pero al fin estoy aquí y bueno…ya sabes para qué— farfulló más cabizbajo y aparentemente sin mucho afán.

—ánimo Bilbo…digo Martin, ya verás que todo va a resultar bien. Solo debes seguir mis indicaciones ¿de acuerdo? Hablé con Richard hace un rato también en Skype, me dijo que llegó a Nueva York cerca de las seis de la tarde. ¿No es eso genial? Su viaje ha sido muy cercano, ¡quizá por poco se hubiesen encontrado! Eso quiere decir que tal vez el destino insiste en reunirlos porque sabe que su separación es injusta—dijo Aidan a través de la pantalla rebozando de alegría. El menor estaba intentando animar a Martin en lo más posible y sinceramente se sentía muy emocionado por saber que podía ser cómplice de su reconciliación además de que tenía una confianza ciega en que todo saldría bien.

Pero Martin aunque internamente estaba feliz no podía mostrarse demasiado seguro y optimista, porque todavía dudaba que Richard pudiera ser convencido tan fácil de que todo había sido una trampa de Benedict, pero trató de sonreír para él.

—Bueno, pues veremos a ver qué es lo que depara el destino al final— dijo el rubio taciturno mientras bebía un poco de su vaso con agua.

—mira Marty, para empezar voy a decirte dónde puedes encontrar a Richard mañana. Debo ser sincero, no me dio demasiados detalles porque yo no podía preguntarle demasiado y parecer muy  obvio pero sé que estará con Lee y Luke en una zona acomodada de apartamentos de lujo. Seguro ahí lo encontrarás. ¿Pero sabes que es lo bueno? Que la dirección del apartamento de Lee sí la conozco— dijo Aidan optimista, en su expresión a través de ese monitor podía notarse su alegría.

La emoción invadió a Martin al saber eso, porque Aidan le daría la dirección correcta, y no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad. Pero también se sintió más nervioso.

—De acuerdo Aidan, no sabes cómo me alegra saber esto— dijo Martin ansioso, tratando de mostrar su cohibida alegría —por favor, permíteme ir por una libreta para anotar— especificó y se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la cómoda de donde tomó la primera agenda que tuvo a la mano.

— ¡vamos Martin, ya lo tienes todo en tus manos! Además no has viajado medio mundo solo para dejar que esta oportunidad se escape de tus manos, ¿o sí? Y Estoy seguro de que todo resultará bien— expresó Aidan. Luego de fondo Martin pudo escuchar la voz de Dean llamando a Aidan.

—oh, ven a saludar a Martin, Dean— dijo Aidan de pronto y luego Dean se acercó para saludar a Martin a través del monitor.

— ¡hola tío Bilbo! ¡Me alegra mucho verte y saber que estás bien!— expresó Dean animoso y sonriendo hacia el monitor.

Martin saludó a Dean con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios. Luego Aidan comenzó a darle la dirección del apartamento de Lee donde Richard se encontraría con él y con Luke. Para Martin resultaba un poco extraño esto, pero sabía que debía confiar en Aidan y sobretodo en sí mismo y anotó cada una de sus indicaciones.

—bien hobbit, sabemos que muy probablemente Richard estará mañana con ellos desde temprano así que estaría bien que desde ahora busques un buen taxi que te lleve hasta allá. Es un sitio no muy alejado de dónde te encuentras pero más vale que lo hagas para que no te pierdas en la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Aidan.

—de acuerdo chicos, muchas gracias por todo. Ahora soy yo quien debe actuar y afrontar lo que suceda…por ciertos chicos, ¿creen que Richard esté ahora mismo en un hotel cercano? — indagó Martin curioso e intrigado, tratando de soslayar la mirada cohibido.

—la verdad eso no pudimos averiguarlo pero considerando que no verá a su manager sino hasta dentro de un par de días y tomando en cuenta que la casa de Lee está cerca de dónde estás ahora pues yo creo que su hotel debe estar cerca del tuyo también— dijo Aidan con seguridad.

—tal vez incluso sea el mismo donde estás tú pequeño hobbit— añadió Dean con pícara sonrisa. Martin sintió su pulso acelerarse al escuchar aquel comentario, podría haber una posibilidad.

—Sí, tal vez incluso esté ahora mismo en la habitación contigua— agregó Aidan risible sin poder evitarlo.

—Por favor chicos dejen de burlarse— exigió Martin mostrando su molestia y vergüenza por ser blanco de lo que creyó por un momento eran burlas suyas, luego decidió que mejor debía terminar la conversación porque además necesitaba descansar —bien, siento dejarlos pero ha sido un viaje muy largo, los veo luego— dijo lacónico.

—tío Bilbo, no te molestes con nosotros. No es nuestra intención burlarnos, es solo que estamos muy entusiasmados por tu encuentro con Richard aunque nosotros no estemos presentes porque desde aquí nosotros deseamos que los dos se reconcilien y vuelvan a estar juntos, porque sabemos que los dos se aman demasiado y es injusto que su relación se rompa así por culpa de lo que hizo Benedict—explicó Aidan apresurado por enmendar su comportamiento infantil y por manifestarle claramente que Martin podía contar siempre con todo su apoyo.

—Además estamos seguros de que todo saldrá bien— agregó Dean sonriente con afán de animar a Martin.

—está bien chicos, pero bueno de todos modos los dejo, necesito descansar luego de este viaje hasta aquí y supongo que ustedes también tienen cosas importantes que hacer— dijo Martin y luego bostezó un poco inevitablemente.

—De acuerdo. Mucha suerte Bilbo. Descansa y mañana o pasado mañana nos cuentas cómo salió todo, ¿de acuerdo?— dijeron Aidan y Dean casi al unísono y luego de que Martin también se despidiera cerró el monitor de su portátil

Pronto el rubio se fue a dormir. Pero antes de que conciliara el sueño, mientras Martin estaba al fin acostado en su cama de hotel, el recuerdo de Richard invadió su pensamiento y la ansiedad por saber qué podría pasar el día siguiente. Pensar tanto en ello casi le provocó insomnio, pero realmente estaba exhausto y pronto cayó rendido.

 

………………………

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano por la mañana Richard se reunió con sus amigos y compañeros de reparto en un conocido parque de la ciudad. Desde hacía algunos días antes, previo a su partida desde Wellington, los tres habían acordado que a su llegada a Nueva York comenzarían por correr juntos por el parque por la mañana para ejercitarse y luego disfrutar la convivencia del almuerzo del medio día.

Richard había tenido un sueño reparador la noche anterior en su habitación de hotel, a pesar de que la inquietud por pensar en Martin había amenazado antes con quitarle el sueño. Pero había logrado dormir lo suficientemente bien y descansar su cuerpo, aunque su mente no dejaba de maquinar en todo momento la idea de que Martin ahora estaba de regreso en Londres, la ciudad de donde él buscaba huir.

Desde la noche anterior, en su habitación de hotel, Richard contactó con Lee luego de haber contactado con Aidan en Skype. Luego de saludarse Lee le había indicado que él y Luke irían por él hasta donde se encontraba su hotel para luego ir los tres juntos al parque al día siguiente desde temprano. Por la tarde Lee lo llevaría a pasar un rato en su nuevo apartamento que ahora compartía con Luke viviendo como pareja.

Lee y Luke habían comenzado a salir juntos desde hacía algunos meses. Su flechazo había sido casi inmediato desde el comienzo de sus filmaciones juntos en Nueva Zelanda donde los dos habían pasado mucho menos tiempo del que habían pasado el resto del elenco principal como Richard y Martin, pero incluso el poco tiempo de estar ahí había sido suficiente para que decidieran conocerse mejor y poco tiempo después iniciar una relación de la cual hasta el momento pocos sabían. Además desde un inicio el hecho que ambos filmaran la mayoría de sus escenas juntos les había acercado demasiado en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros. Entre los pocos que conocían su relación se encontraba Richard, que desde su separación con Martin había buscado alejarse de él y de sus conocidos en común y había terminado acercándose más a la pareja que ahora envidiaba en cierta manera, porque ellos a diferencia de él y Martin estaban juntos sin un tercero en discordia que los separaba. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo Richard era sincero en decir que estaba feliz de verlos juntos.

Desde que el Sol había comenzado a salir, los tres corrieron un rato por todo el parque hasta que el sol del medio día comenzó a irradiar cada vez más fuerte. Una hora más tarde los tres fueron aun prestigioso gimnasio a hacer algo de ejercicio y más dentro del lugar cada uno fue a refrescarse con una ducha. Más tarde, cerca de las 14:00 horas los tres fueron comer en algún buen restaurant cercano.

—gracias por la bienvenida chicos, y también por el ejercicio matutino, ha sido muy buen rato para mi luego del exhaustivo viaje desde Wellington. Además siempre es enormemente disfrutable pasar el rato con ustedes. Y el gimnasio fue maravilloso, amé todo el excelente equipamiento que tienen ahí— dijo Richard mientras los tres estaban disfrutando de la comida en una de las mesas contiguas a la ventana del establecimiento.

—No es nada Rich, además sabemos cuánto te gusta el ejercicio al aire libre y sabíamos también que ese gym te encantaría— comentó Luke.

—Sí, ese gym ha sido mi favorito desde el año pasado. Por eso se lo mostré a Luke cuando se mudó a vivir aquí conmigo—añadió Lee a la conversación.

—Sí y por eso ahora también se ha convertido en mi favorito—dijo Luke—pero también la caminata al aire libre siempre es fantástica.

—Si, además me gusta ejercitarme como sea— respondió Richard sonriente.

—Oh bueno y puedo imaginar lo exhaustivo que fue el viaje, viajar hasta Nueva Zelanda siempre es así de complicado pero sé que también lo disfrutas Richard, además que debes  estar muy entusiasmado por tu nuevo papel— añadió Lee, mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba momentáneamente la pierna de Luke. Era algo que ya tenían la costumbre de hacer muy a menudo, aunque nadie lo notara, porque siempre sabían ser lo suficientemente discretos para ello. Sin embargo Richard siempre podía observar o darse cuenta de cada una de sus muestras de afecto y casi no podía evitar sonreír ante ello en el momento, aunque por dentro la envidia por su felicidad también lo invadía.

—sí, en dos días volaré a Detroit para la filmación de la película. Soy el protagonista y parece ser una buena producción, además es mi primera película realmente filmada aquí en Estados Unidos, ya saben que este ñoño de mí ha hecho todo siempre para Reino Unido— dijo Richard sonriendo levemente y un poco cohibido soslayando la mirada por momentos para desviarla hacia lugares al azar.

— ¿sí? ¿Y qué hay de Capitán América? —preguntó Lee mirándolo con curiosidad.

—esa la filmé en Londres, la producción hizo esas y otras tomas en sus locaciones de Londres. Y ni pregunten por Star Wars porque fui un extra con una sola línea, la cual por cierto al final fue cortada de la filmación. Aquel papel lo obtuve cuando estaba recién graduado de la universidad y fue una participación que solo me tomó un día filmar y sí, también fue en Londres—explicó Richard.

Lee y Luke lo miraban sonrientes.

—Pero has filmado en otros países— mencionó Luke, bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

—Sí pero todo siempre ha sido para televisoras de Reino Unido— dijo Richard, de nuevo renuente a mirarlos a ambos demasiado a los ojos, quizá porque en ese momento realmente no quería llegar a tener que hablar de todo lo que había vivido y hecho en Londres durante toda su vida. Realmente no quería pensar en Londres y Reino Unido, ni en sus raíces, no quería pensar demasiado en eso porque sentía que lo ataba a Martin.

Al escucharlo hablar, Lee podía admirar su acento británico y todo su porte inglés.

—jaja bueno, eso es verdad, has residido siempre en Londres— dijo Luke.

—sí, desde siempre— respondió Richard más lacónico, el tema se volvía cada vez más incómodo para él aunque mientras no tuviera que mencionar a Martin todo parecía bien —pero ahora mismo no tengo nuevos contratos allá por el momento.

—bueno pero además de lo nuevo que estás a punto de filmar, está el hobbit y supongo que eso es lo más importante para ti— dijo Lee sereno.

—sí, muy importante, supongo que para cualquiera de nosotros los que pertenecemos al cast— dijo Richard. Entonces temió que mencionar a Martin quizá no podía evitarse.

—sí, sobretodo siendo Thorin y también debe ser muy importante para Martin, siendo el hobbit ya imagino lo orgulloso que debe estar de sí mismo y de haber obtenido el codiciado papel— dijo Luke alegre— pero bueno el papel le queda perfecto, él es un perfecto hobbit en vida real—dijo risible.

Richard bebió un poco de su bebida consistente en zumo de frutas, debía pensar rápido cómo salir de ese engorroso tema.

—bueno chicos y ¿cómo es que consiguieron su apartamento tan rápido y bien ubicado? Estoy considerando enormemente la idea de mudarme a esta ciudad ¿saben?— afirmó Richard al fin desviando el tema, en su voz las palabras ésta vez habían sonado mucho más serias y directas. Además escucharlo decir aquello les había caído enormemente de sorpresa.

— ¿vas a mudarte aquí? ¿En serio? — inquirió Lee extrañado.

—bueno, en realidad primero pensé en mudarme a Nueva Zelanda, me enamoré de sus magníficos paisajes y he disfrutado mucho vivir ahí durante toda la filmación del hobbit desde el año pasado, pero mi manager me dijo que vivir ahí siendo un actor inglés como yo no era buena opción porque nadie más que Peter Jackson podría interesarse en contratarme tan fácil, por eso me sugirió Estados Unidos y qué mejor que Nueva York. Creo que mudarme a aquí sería una excelente opción, sobretodo porque estaré cerca de Canadá donde también puedo tener varias oportunidades, además si ustedes me ayudan a aconsejarme como adquirir una buena vivienda sería mucho mejor— dijo Richard más serio aunque esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿y qué tiene de malo Londres? —Indagó  Luke curioso —es un excelente lugar, además tú has vivido allá por años, desde muy joven, y toda tu experiencia actoral te la ha dado tu país. Yo me he mudado aquí por Lee, pero sigo amando Londres, y Gales también, mi tierra natal, por su puesto— exclamó Luke bromista para amenizar la charla, sin embargo la seriedad del rostro de Richard comenzaba a inquietarle un poco, aunque trataba de disimularlo Richard parecía no evitar exasperarse.

—Londres no tiene nada de malo, es solo que quiero ampliar mis horizontes— dijo Richard sucinto en respuesta.

— ¡Oh ya sé! ¡Ya te pillé! Quieres hacer lo mismo que nosotros, mudarte aquí con Martin para abrirse juntos esos nuevos caminos, ¿eh?—exclamó Luke mirándolo pícaramente.

—Oh seguro a Martin le encantará nuestro vecindario— añadió Lee—y seguro le encantará Nueva York, con lo mucho que le encanta la moda, ¡parece el lugar perfecto para él! —exclamó sonriendo alegre.

Pero al terminar de decir eso fue evidente que el semblante de seriedad de Richard empeoró aunque no respondió a ello de inmediato.

—No, Martin no vendrá a vivir conmigo— dijo Richard secamente.

— ¿cómo? Yo creí que siendo pareja podrían tener el mismo propósito de vivir aquí juntos— dijo Lee.

—No somos pareja, él y yo solo somos compañeros— dijo Richard internamente exasperado, ésta vez su mirada se fijó hacia ellos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿eh? ¿En serio? Pero todo mundo, digo en el elenco y producción todos sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes. Además él mismo me dijo un día que tú le habías comprado una casa en Londres y que ya desde hacía tiempo vivían juntos ahí y durante su estancia en Wellington— dijo Luke incrédulo.

—pues, lamento decirles que las cosas no duran para siempre y bueno señores, no quiero amargar nuestra charla hablando sobre este tipo de cosas ni quiero dar explicación alguna sobre un tema como este. La única verdad que puedo decir es que él y yo ya no somos nada y en adelante no deseo hablar más de él, si no es necesario—indicó Richard aún más serio y soslayando de nuevo la mirada, los movimientos de sus manos parecían inquietos y tensos.

El ambiente se tornó repentinamente incómodo. Luke y Lee no pudieron evitar sentirse verdaderamente apenados por lo que acababan de enterarse de viva voz de Richard, incluso para ellos resultaba muy lamentable porque ambos apreciaban a Martin, él siempre había sido un tipo muy ocurrente y amable con ellos, y habían sido testigos de su relación pero sabían no podían inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos ni podían inferir en lo que en realidad había pasado y si Richard les había pedido no hablar más del tema, debía tener muy buenas razones para ello. Aunque los dos estaban de acuerdo que podía notarse que la separación había provocado un considerable daño en Richard.

—De acuerdo Rich, dejemos el tema— dijo Luke más serio.

—Por favor señores. Bien, ahora muéstrenme por favor su nuevo apartamento. En verdad estoy muy interesado en mudarme a Nueva York, y cuanto antes lo haga mucho mejor— dijo Richard reservado de nuevo.

………………………

Martin no pudo levantarse demasiado temprano aquella mañana en su habitación dentro del hotel debido a que el cansancio le había hecho dormir más de lo normal. Pero en cuanto despertó su mente volvió a invadirse de la terrible melancolía que todavía hacía mella en él por causa de su cruel separación con Richard. Su abatimiento no parecía aminorarse ni siquiera con el pasar de los días a pesar de que realmente se esforzaba por sobrellevarlo. Continuamente parecía perder la noción del tiempo, pensando siempre en lo mucho que lamentaba haber viajado aquella vez a Londres para celebrar el cumpleaños de su entonces mejor amigo Benedict, lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus intenciones y eso sólo lo llevaba a esforzarse por indagar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos tratando de recordar si desde antes Benedict le había insinuado su interés sexual, trataba de recordar su mirada cuando ambos comían juntos entre las filmaciones de Sherlock, trataba de recordar si en sus ratos de convivencia Benedict buscaba tener con él un contacto físico que iba más allá de la camaradería, pero simplemente no lograba recordarlo, ni siquiera podía recordar aquel beso que Benedict le había dado en el baño cuando ambos estaban ebrios tras salir una noche a disfrutar un rato de parranda.

Pero de cualquier forma ya todo era inútil, nada de lo que había acontecido podía remediarse, y recordar si Benedict había dado señal de sus intenciones no restauraría el hecho de que se habían acostado en esa noche de sexo casual mientras él tenía una relación con Richard.

Luego de cavilar un rato en sus pensamientos, Martin finalmente bajó al comedor del hotel para desayunar algo. Se sentó solo en una de las mesas y degustó el desayuno que había ordenado. Estaba solo, en ese gran hotel, en esa gran ciudad, y desesperanzado preocupado por su futuro incierto, dubitativo aún si debía seguir y observando constantemente aquel regalo de cumpleaños que Richard le había dado la última vez, un pequeño regalo que desde esa noche se había convertido en una de las cosas más preciadas para él.

Permaneció sentado solitario en aquella durante un rato más después de terminar su desayuno. No podía dejar de admirar el preciado objeto ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que Richard le había dicho aquella noche.

Se trataba de un pequeño collar con cadena de oro que se adornaba con un pequeño fragmento de una hermosa gema tallada. Cada vez que Martin observaba su hermosa gama de tonalidades, que iban entre un color azulado que podía vislumbrase preciosamente en un brillo cian con el reflejo de la luz, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Richard al explicarle el significado de aquel colgante, y cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía sobremanera y lo tocaba entre sus dedos con más intención.

Aquella noche, mientras hacían el amor, Richard le explicó lo mucho que había dudado en darle un regalo porque aquel que en realidad había planeado con esmero se había destrozado pero al final optó por obsequiarle ese pequeño collar de cadena como muestra de la bella relación que los había unido.

A pesar de que en ese momento Martin había estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, pudo darse perfectamente cuenta de las palabras de Richard y la forma en la que dulcemente le colocaba la cadena de oro sobre su cuello, podía recordar la forma en la que mientras abrochaba el colgante Richard se colocaba entre sus piernas, sobre su cuerpo desnudo, vulnerable a él, listo para recibirlo en una sublime unión carnal. Y podía recordar la forma en la que Richard le sonreía y lo miraba con dulzura y la forma en que lo llenaba de besos y caricias, mientras él embriagado a veces no podía evitar reír tontamente, porque estaba feliz de lo que estaba pasando en esa noche de su cumpleaños, porque más que la pasión que se desbordaría y más que ese lindo colgante su mejor regalo era estar así, con Richard.

**FLASHBACK**

—Martin, ¿te gusta? — inquirió en aquel momento Richard con voz susurrante y sensual luego de haber conseguido abrochar la fina cadena dorada a su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo desnudo y excitado. Antes de que Martin respondiera a ello, Richard comenzó a besar su cuello con provocación y cierta desesperación, también estaba embriagado de alcohol y eso sin duda incrementaba su furor y su ímpetu por hacerlo suyo, pero estaba todavía lo suficientemente consciente para saber que estaba disfrutando amar y tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado rubio.

—me encanta, Richie, es muy bonito— musitó Martin torpemente, sonriendo sobremanera mientras sentía los besos rasposos del moreno recorriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, gimiendo por el placer que las caricias del peli-oscuro le provocaban, hundiendo las falanges de sus manos en el oscuro cabello de su amante mientras éste comenzaba a apuntar con su erección en la abertura de su entrada ya dilatada por estimulación, listo para recibirlo.

Richard continuó besando su cuello con desesperación paulatina, pronto acomodó un poco las piernas del rubio bajo sus brazos y comenzó a penetrarlo. Martin respingó al sentir la invasión de su hombría adentrándose por su cavidad y las falanges de sus manos se aferraron más a sus oscuros cabellos y al sentirlo completamente dentro sus manos bajaron hasta a su ancha espalda manteniéndose así hasta que el moreno comenzó a embestir dentro de él, para aferrarse más a su cuerpo masculino. Volvían a unirse en uno solo, volvían a compartir el éxtasis carnal.

A pesar de que el alcohol en sus cuerpos no había aminorado demasiado, aunque no lo admitieran ambos estaban conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, pero era una experiencia demasiado excitante y casi onírica que estaban dispuestos a dejar llevar por el desenfreno.

—te ves tan sexy así _kitten_ , desnudo para mí, usando únicamente este collar, me provocas demasiado— susurraba Richard seductor a su oído mientras continuaba embistiendo dentro de él, sintiendo de nuevo en vaivén la calidez de su estrechez que cedía a la penetración, sintiendo su calidez oprimiendo deliciosamente su rígida erección.

—ahh Richard—gemía el rubio excitado, atontado por el alcohol, pero dichoso por la maravillosa reconciliación consumada en esa maravillosa dosis de sexo.

La copulación invasiva lograba estimular internamente su punto sensible, y a pesar de su estado de semi inconsciencia Martin podía darse cuenta de que ésta vez parecía tener la sensación de no haber experimentado esto antes, o tal vez Richard había encontrado otra nueva manera de penetrarlo, pero era demasiado maravilloso. En un momento Richard lo embistió con más potencia y entonces las manos del rubio se aferraron aún más a la espalda de su amante alfa mientras podía sentir cómo lo masturbaba con desesperación. Y cuando la potencia de las embestidas se volvió aún más fuerte, Martin no pudo evitar encerrar más sus piernas contra el cuerpo de su amante que lo poseía.

Richard podía sentir el cuerpo de Martin estremecerse entre sus brazos, podía sentir sus manos aferradas a su espalda y por medio de sus progresivos gemidos podía interpretar el placer que estaba disfrutando. Pero no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo, Martin era completamente suyo al menos por esta noche. Entonces decidió calmarlo llenándolo de nuevo con dulces besos y sutiles caricias que sus grandes manos de hombre recorrían desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos.

—ahhh Rich…—gemía el rubio de placer, y Richard seguía embistiendo dentro de él y seguía llenándolo de sutiles besos.

— ¿sabes por qué decidí regalarte esta preciosa gema, _Kitten_? —preguntó de pronto el peli-oscuro con voz susurrante y varonil, mordisqueando sexymente una de sus orejas, disfrutando de penetrarlo hasta el fondo, disfrutando acariciar cada parte de su piel y excitándose más al escuchar sus gemidos de placer que llenaban toda la habitación.

—no lo sé Rick, ¿por qué? Jaja  ¿Porque soy un gatito travieso? — inquirió el rubio risible al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sofocarse un poco debido a que el placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para dominarlo en medio de su embriaguez.

Richard sonrió con milicia y continuó embistiendo dentro de él notando que el miembro duro de su amante rubio comenzaba a gotear entre sus dedos, que lo masturbaban.

—oh, observa bien su color, cariño— musitó Richard jadeante y mordisqueando de nuevo su oreja para hacer una pausa antes de continuar— encontrarás ahí el significado.

Pero Martin apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el ardiente goce que su amante desesperado estaba brindándole, realmente era un placer tan grande que sentía no haber experimentado antes, era casi como si Richard tuviera la total intención de partirlo en dos, tal vez eso había sido la consecuencia de su abstinencia durante su separación, o tal vez era sólo el hecho de que el alcohol lo había embrutecido demasiado, pero de cualquier forma realmente lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¡ahh Richard, esto es demasiado! Ahh no puedo, no me pidas que adivine en un momento así, bastardo—gemía el rubio con mayor agitación y entre pequeñas risas pausadas, sentía la potencia de su amante penetrándolo y mordisqueando su hombro, sentía la forma en que obscenamente Richard lo masturbaba, casi podía sentir su vientre arder y su respiración cesar, y Richard no dejaba de disfrutar su cuerpo posesivamente tras cada embestida –no me hagas adivinar algo como eso ahora—alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz casi inaudible debido el goce que disfrutaba, y sus manos se aferraban más a él.

Richard continuó haciéndolo suyo de esa forma arrebatada sobre el lecho que tantas veces habían compartido, el lecho que en incontables ocasiones ya había sido testigo de su pasión arrebatada. Richard quería devorarlo entero, volverlo completamente suyo, fundirse con él para siempre y borrar cualquier rastro que la posesión de Benedict pudiera haber dejado, porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que había compartido tan maravilloso cuerpo con ese bastardo, no podía dejar de imaginar que dentro de Martin, donde se encontraba ahora mismo, también había penetrado el otro. Pero esta debía ser una noche especial y debía evitar a toda costa denotar su rencor y repudio por su infidelidad con Benedict, porque esta noche Martin era solo suyo y nadie podía impedirlo.

—oh Martin, eres mío, solo mío—gemía Richard de placer.

Y cada vez que pensaba en todo eso la potencia de sus ataques incrementaba aún más, y sus besos y caricias se volvían más insistentes, Martin era suyo, nada podía evitarlo, debía dejar todo rastro de que él había estado ahí.

Sin embargo el alcohol les acortó el tiempo un poco antes de lo debido para disfrutar de su entrega total a la lujuria, porque ninguno de los dos puedo permanecer plenamente consciente hasta el final y cuando terminaron la culminación de su unión sexual, se recostaron juntos sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos exhaustos que todavía mostraban los restos de su placer compartido derramado en un delicioso orgasmo.

Martin casi estaba a punto de caer dormido poco después, exhalando dificultoso todavía por la agitación, y entonces sintió de pronto los masculinos y fuertes brazos de Richard que rodeaban su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Sentir eso le hizo tener quizá un poco más de consciencia momentánea antes de ser vencido por su estado de embriaguez y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Richard se inclinó hacia él y se colocó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo para observarlo con ternura y acariciar una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Martin lo miró también y acarició su rostro barbado por un momento, luego esbozó una sonrisa dedicada para él aunque sus parpados ya pesaban bastante sobre sus ojos, amenazando con cerrarlos en cualquier momento por el sueño pero antes de que eso sucediera se percató de la forma en la que el peli-oscuro lo miraba.

—Martin, el verdadero significado de esta gema es porque…lo compré especialmente para ti pensando en su hermoso color. Sus matices de colores representan el color de tus hermosos ojos…. — musitó Richard explicando al fin y se inclinó más hacía el semi dormido rubio que todavía se esforzaba por sonreír, porque a pesar de estar borracho podía entender bien la entonación de las palabras de Richard y aunque el sueño estuviera a punto de vencerlo quería permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar cada momento de tan maravillosa noche. Además, escuchar a Richard hablarle de esa manera  lo llenaba de emoción— tus hermosos ojos y la forma en la que tu bella mirada se mezcla con la mía cuando se miran fijamente. Y quiero que la conserves siempre pensando en mí.

—oh Richie, eres tan dulce— farfulló Martin entre pequeñas risas y mirándolo a los ojos, la sonrisa esbozada en sus labios se pronunció aún más y su mano entorpecida volvió a acariciar la barba de Richard hasta que pronto pudo sentir los labios de su amante acercándose a los suyos para unirse en un tierno beso.

—Te amo Martin— fue lo último que el rubio pudo alcanzar a escuchar esa maravillosa noche antes de caer dormido por la borrachera. Pero las dulces palabras de Richard no dejaron de resonar ni siquiera en su subconsciencia.

**FLASHBACK END**

—yo también te amo Richard, idiota— musitó el rubio para sí mismo, sentado todavía solitario en la mesa de aquel comedor del hotel de Nueva York, observando el bello colgante entre sus manos, admirando su hechura y recordando la manera en que dulcemente Richard le había expresado su amor y su significado aquella inolvidable noche.

Martin decidió ponerse ese bello collar, tal vez ese día podría traerle la buena suerte que creía ya haber perdido.

Ese día debía reencontrarse con Richard, solo el destino sabía lo que les depararía-

………………………

Hacía poco más de las 13:00 horas, luego de degustar una copiosa comida juntos, Lee, Luke y Richard se dirigieron hacia un concurrente centro comercial donde se detuvieron a observar un rato algunos aparadores y hacer algunas compras.

—oh perdona Rich, pero es que dentro de dos noches Lee y yo tendremos que asistir a un evento nocturno y bueno no habíamos podido comprar unos buenos trajes para la ocasión hasta ahora—explicó Luke.

—Sí, hemos estado bastante ocupados—dijo Lee.

—y también algo perezosos para hacer las compras—agregó Luke risible.

—no se preocupen chicos, comprendo. Además no es algo que me moleste, al contrario, me agrada venir a un centro comercial que no conocía— dijo Richard.

—Además no tardaremos demasiado Rich, hacer compras no es nuestra predilección— dijo Luke.

—exacto, es por eso que hemos dejado estas compras para el final—dijo Lee risible y luego tomó la mano de Luke por un momento para entrelazarla con la suya.

Richard los observó contento, pero no sabía que más decir, de todos modos de últimas fechas se estaba volviendo de bastantes menos palabras.

—bien Rich, vamos a entrar a esta tienda a ver algunos trajes…—sugirió Luke. En ese momento él y Lee se habían soltado de las manos para no llamar demasiado la atención, más de lo debido.

Richard observó la tienda que Luke y Lee señalaban y tenía intención de entrar y luego pronunció.

—oh, Giorgio Armani, ¿eh? Excelente gusto tienen ustedes dos— expresó Richard.

—jaja sí, hay varios diseños que de hecho ya queríamos comprar desde hace un tiempo— dijo Lee sonriente.

—sí, o si no también podemos ir a comprar algo de Alexander McQueen. Aunque esa tienda queda al otro lado, al final del centro comercial— añadió Luke.

—bueno pero primero entraremos a ver aquí. ¿Vienes, Rich? — preguntó Lee pero Richard desistió.

—no chicos, gracias, la verdad me gusta ver buenos trajes nuevos pero hoy no estoy muy animado, ¿saben? Creo que preferiría esperarlos aquí, tal vez encuentre algo para distraer mi pesarosa menta por un rato—dijo Richard. Lee y Luke podían notar su semblante sosegado e intuyeron que quizá lo que deseaba ese momento era estar solo por un rato por lo que no insistieron más.

—De acuerdo Rich—dijo Luke

—cualquier cosa los llamaré al móvil— dijo Richard.

—Dios ¡amo esa palabra de los británicos! —expresó Lee— de acuerdo, mi celular estará disponible por si lo necesitas—dijo sonriente.

Richard solo les sonrió brevemente y luego los dos se adentraron a la exclusiva tienda y Richard pudo alcanzar a escuchar a Luke y Lee hablar entre bromas.

—oye, yo también lo llamo móvil, no me acostumbro a llamarlo celular— dijo Luke

—lo sé, ¡por eso me gusta! —dijo Lee en respuesta. Luego de eso se perdieron de vista de Richard quien acto seguido se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia uno de los asientos que estaba fuera de otra tienda.

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento sin mucho afán, no sabía por qué de pronto su inquietud había incrementado, era como si tuviera una especie de mal presentimiento para el cual no tenía una explicación. Sus manos vacilantes se frotaban constantemente entre sí y su mirada no podía concentrarse en un solo sitio, luego volvió a encorvar su cuerpo y esta vez llevó ambas manos hacia sus rodillas. Pensó que no era muy normal sentirse de pronto así de nervioso sin razón por lo que decidió que era mejor intentar distraerse con otra cosa.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia uno de los aparadores de otra tienda de prestigiosa ropa. Se detuvo a observar los maniquíes que vestían con ropa de la temporada, y reparó en que esos eran el tipo de atuendos que Martin siempre disfrutaba usar, sutiles atuendos casuales combinados en varios colores que portaban pañoletas al cuello como accesorio. Su mente no pudo evitar imaginarse a Martin vestido con esa ropa, casi parecía que aquel maniquí estaba dotado del toque distintivo de Martin y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. En su mente se preguntaba de nuevo si Martin realmente estaría ahora mismo en Londres, lejos de él y de su vida.

De pronto alguien lo llamó desde detrás de su espalda, una voz grave y familiar, la voz de un hombre que probablemente está cerca de rondar su edad.

—Hola— saludó aquel hombre. Richard se giró de inmediato hacia él, el solo escucharlo fue suficiente para darse perfectamente cuenta de quien se trataba.

—vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? — inquirió Richard serio y con el ceño fruncido, su mirada aguda se fijo en el rostro de ese hombre que no era otro más que el mismo Benedict, que sonreía maliciosamente.

Richard se sintió extrañado e incómodo con su repentina presencia, parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en ponerlos de frente en los momentos menos oportunos, pero quizá era algo que no podían eludir del todo. No quedaba más que afrontarlo con inteligencia, de cualquier forma parecía que ya nada podía ir peor.

—vine de visita, veo que tú también, ¡y vaya que es una enorme sorpresa encontrarnos justo aquí!— respondió Benedict con voz suave, sin dejar de mirar a Richard y sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa tenuemente burlona por verlo con esa expresión rígida en su cara, Benedict había aprendido bien a leer la expresión de celos y fastidio que Richard siempre manifestaba sin evitarlo cada vez que se veían de frente. Siempre había sido totalmente evidente que ninguno de los dos se había agradado nunca, y luego de lo que se había descubierto el encuentro sexual entre Benedict y Martin el odio se había complementado.

Richard no respondió de inmediato, realmente no tenía afán de hablar con él, ni caer en sus provocaciones, y ni siquiera tenía ganas de saludarlo por cortesía, hubiera preferido hacer caso omiso de él y evitar mirarlo. Pero no pudo evitar detener un momento su atención para observar el porte de Benedict y su nueva apariencia, observó así que Benedict poseía un cuerpo más marcado de lo que creía el cual se ceñía a su ropa negra y ajustada y que le hacía lucir bastante atractivo con su nuevo corte de cabello donde todos sus mechones ondulados habían desaparecido. Se sintió celoso de él, su mente maquinó en una ráfaga fugaz que probablemente el cambio de look de Benedict le había asentado demasiado bien no solo por su nueva película sino porque había salido triunfante quitándolo de en medio del camino que se interponía entre él y Martin. Benedict había resultado victorioso, ahora tenía a Martin para complacer sus bajas pasiones sexuales con él como su amante, le había arrebatado su amor, su cuerpo y su felicidad. Por eso Benedict debía lucir tan endemoniadamente bien. Él en cambio casi podía sentirse como un imbécil, un perdedor que seguro ya no era ni siquiera capaz de ocultar completamente su abatimiento y su derrota, aunque no lo admitiera e intentara mantenerse estoico.

Benedict sonrió de nuevo con malicia, su celeste mirada no cesaba de fijarse sobre Richard, casi podía inmiscuirse dentro de sus pensamiento, casi podía adivinar que Richard moría de celos internamente no solo por verlo ahí de frente sonriéndole cínicamente en el mismo maldito centro comercial en Nueva York sino porque  era adivinable que Richard ni siquiera toleraba su presencia. Benedict se estaba divirtiendo con su impaciencia.

—me largo de aquí Ben, que tengas un excelente día—dijo Richard con sarcasmo y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí para alejarse de él lo más posible, no podía soportar más ver su estúpida sonrisa cínica.

Pero Benedict lo detuvo con sus palabras al pronunciar desfachatadamente.

—Richard, primero que nada…necesito que por favor me expliques algo— farfulló Benedict.

Richard se detuvo y decidió responderle, tal vez podría encontrar así una buena forma de desquitar un poco sus celos y su aversión por verlo.

— ¿qué quieres que te explique? — inquirió Richard lacónico.

—sé que es algo muy extraño que nos hayamos encontrado aquí precisamente en Nueva York, créeme que es muy raro incluso para mí. Pero bueno yo voy de camino a Londres, es solo que vine haciendo escala desde Los Angeles, estuve filmando algunas escenas para Star Trek allá unos días, ¿sabes? —explicó Benedict.

—Ya veo…—respondió Richard sucinto, internamente comenzaba realmente a exasperarse pero decidió tolerarlo.

—Me imagino que tú también estás a punto de iniciar un nuevo proyecto— dijo Benedict.

—así es.

— ¿en Estados Unidos? ¿Canadá quizá? — inquirió Benedict curioso.

—Estados Unidos—respondió Richard breve.

—Oh muy buena noticia, sabiendo que siempre has hecho cosas para Reino Unido— dijo Benedict aparentando un asombro irónico.

—por favor ve al grano, ¿qué cosa quieres que te explique? — cuestionó Richard, se había esforzado enormemente por evitar usar malas palabras entre su frase.

—oh sí, disculpa, solo estaba siendo curioso, tenía interés por saber— dijo Benedict riendo bajito- verás, yo sé que Martin y tú…

—maldita sea, ¿es necesario que siempre tengamos que volver a hablar de Martin?— espetó Richard fastidiado, en ese momento había decidido alejarse de nuevo pero de nuevo Benedict lo detuvo.

—Es que Martin tiene que ver con lo que quiero que me expliques— insistió Benedict.

—no hay nada que explicar, él y yo ya no somos nada, lo sabes. Y no vengas con el cinismo de decir que no lo sabes cuando tú fuiste la maldita causa— dijo Richard.

—Vamos Rich, no te exaltes tan pronto. Seamos civilizados por favor. Es que precisamente es por eso que necesito que me lo expliques. Sé perfectamente bien que él y tú ya no son nada, ¿sabes por qué lo sé bien? Jaja porque ahora él es mío, tal y como incluso tú lo admites— dijo Benedict satírico.

— ¿y vas a venir a fanfarronear con descaro el hecho de que te saliste con la tuya y ahora tú y el maldito ese pueden estar juntos luego de haberse burlado de mí? — inquirió Richard más molesto.

—no precisamente, el punto al que quiero llegar es que por qué razón te atreviste a pasar la noche con él el día de su cumpleaños.  No creas que no me enteré de ello…no quieras eludirlo Richard, por eso necesito una explicación concisa y clara— Benedict volvió a mirarlo fijamente esperando por su respuesta.

—jaja, ¡así que te enteraste! ¡Oh vaya! ¿Y además ahora te sientes ofendido herido por el hecho de haberte burlado pagándote con la misma moneda? Eres un maldito cínico— exclamo Richard haciendo énfasis en su sarcasmo. Al escucharlo decir eso la sonrisa de Benedict se desdibujó un poco pero luego soslayó un poco el rostro para reír burlonamente.

—oh Richard, por favor, ¿pagarme a mí con la misma moneda? ¿Así que esa fue una especie de venganza? ¿Por eso le pediste a tus amiguitos que me dieran una dirección falsa para luego aprovechar y pasar la noche con Martin? Vaya que eres infantil…—dijo Benedict burlón. Richard estaba llegando al punto álgido de la exasperación.

—sí, ¡por eso te engañamos malnacido! Puedo imaginar tu cara de estúpido perdido a mitad de la noche lejos de la fiesta. Además, no podía permitir que te follaras a Martin esa noche, por eso yo lo hice mío, quería darle de regalo de cumpleaños la demostración de lo que hace un verdadero hombre en la cama, porque tú…jaja distas demasiado de serlo, aunque te cambies el look no dejar se parecer un payaso, un pobre diablo que me provoca lástima y repudio—expresó Richard con sarcasmo, mirándolo con burla y enfado interno.

Pero Benedict no cesó su actitud cínica ni desdibujó de sus labios su sonrisa burlona.

—ay Richard por favor, no trates de herirme con eso, conmigo no funciona, Además esto te duele más a ti que a mí, porque sabes que una noche arrebatada como esa, aprovechándote seguramente de que Martin estaba ebrio, no quita el hecho de que él ahora esté conmigo, como siempre debió ser antes de que te aparecieras en su vida para fastidiarnos—dijo Benedicto insolente y riendo con ironía.

—sinceramente ya no me importan las porquerías que él y tú hagan en la cama o donde su mente enferma les plazca. Solo aléjense de mi vida, me provocan asco— dijo Richard y se giró media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, esta vez podía sentirse al menos un poco satisfecho de haberse resistido a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, porque tal vez ya no merecía la pena.

—hey Richard, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasaría si Martin viniera a Nueva York solo para encontrarse aquí conmigo? ¿No sería esa prueba suficiente de que soy quien realmente le importa? — dijo Benedict cínicamente mientras Richard ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos. Pero Richard no se inmutó y siguió su camino aunque entre dientes no pudo evitar susurrar.

—vete al diablo, imbécil.

Richard no miró hacia atrás hasta que estuvo de vuelta justo frente a la tienda de Giorgio Armani donde Luke y Lee habían entrado. Para su fortuna no pasaron más de dos minutos para que la pareja saliera, únicamente con un traje comprado que la encargada de la caja les había dado guardado en una bolsa de papel.

Los dos hombres caminaban hacia la salida mientras conversaban algunas cosas, y pronto se percataron de la presencia de Richard frente a la entrada principal quien los miraba serio.

—Richard, ¿estuviste esperándonos aquí todo este rato? — preguntó Lee sonriente.

—No en realidad estuve caminando por aquí, fui a ver algunas tiendas y eso…—explicó Richard sin mucho afán.

—Richard ¿estás bien? Pareces muy tenso ¿pasó algo malo? — inquirió Luke mientras tocaba la espalda de Richard con camaradería.

Richard soltó un breve suspiro mientras metía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y luego les sonrió brevemente para disimular.

—no chicos, nada especial.

………………………..

Esa misma tarde cerca de las 16:00 horas, el taxi llevó a Martin hasta la dirección acordada donde Aidan le había especificado que se encontraba la dirección del apartamento nuevo de Lee. Tal y como había dicho, el apartamento no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde él estaba hospedándose y yendo en taxi no le había tomado más que aproximadamente quince minutos para llegar.

Desde muy temprano por la mañana, Martin había despertado de súbito debido a la gran ansiedad que le causaba encontrarse con Richard pronto y bajo esas circunstancias. Richard se llevaría con la gran sorpresa de que Martin había decidido volar desde Wellington hasta ahí solo para verlo a él.

—Esta es la dirección, este debe ser el edificio— dijo Martin para sí mismo luego de bajar del taxi, mientras leía y volvía a leer la dirección anotada para determinar que efectivamente se trataba de la dirección correcta.

Se encaminó hasta el edificio dubitativo, a pesar de su impaciencia por acercarse al apartamento sus piernas parecían traicionarle y eso provocaba que sus pasos se volvieran torpes y lentos. Analizó el lugar, sin duda parecía una muy buena zona para vivir y los apartamentos se notaban bastante amplios desde fuera. No era un edificio demasiado alto pero sí bastante amplio y pudo notar desde ahí que sobre la cima estaba un pent-house. Admiró un momento las terrazas de los apartamento que asomaban sobre la arquitectura escalonada del edificio Se preguntó si en cualquier momento Lee, Luke y Richard podrían salir a asomarse y se aterró de pensar que si eso ocurría Richard pudiera alcanzar a distinguirlo a la distancia.

—No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto pero, aquí vamos— musitó Martin ensimismado y decidió entrar al edificio de una vez. Prefirió no usar el ascensor, por lo que subió por las escaleras que le llevarían hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Lee. Con el pasar de los minutos y al saber que estaba cada vez más cerca era cada vez más presa de su pánico. Pero ya estaba ahí y debía terminar lo que había iniciado.

Llegó al pie de la puerta principal, observó el detalle de la puerta antes de decidir a tocar el timbre y luego de dudar dos veces en hacerlo al fin lo tocó. El timbre resonó melodiosamente, Martin dio un paso hacia atrás esperando ser recibido en cualquier momento, pero nadie abrió la puerta. Su ansiedad se incrementó cuando insistió en tocar el timbre en tres ocasiones más, pero de nuevo nadie abrió la puerta.

—Al parecer no hay nadie en casa…—musitó el rubio un poco decepcionado —me pregunto si en verdad está es la dirección correcta.

Volvió a revisar la dirección escrita, consideró por un momento que tal vez había cometido algún error al anotar la dirección que Aidan le había dictado pero luego pensó que no debía adelantarse a las cosas, además no había tenido problemas para llegar ahí cuando le había ordenado al taxista llevarlo a esa dirección.

—bueno, quizá salieron a algún lado…a divertirse, con Luke—pensó, internamente también estaba llenándose de celos, porque él no sabía acerca de la relación de Lee y Luke eso lo llevaba a hacerse una serie de conjeturas distintas.

Cuando llamó una cuarta vez a la puerta, Martin decidió esperar ahí durante algunos minutos más, quizá así podía verlos llegar juntos y afrontar a Richard ahí mismo pero pasado el rato nadie se aparecía por ahí y decidió que quizá debía dirigirse a otro lugar y volver más tarde.

Pensó también que era buena idea preguntar al encargado del edificio si efectivamente ahí vivía un hombre con las características de Lee lo cual pudo confirmar cuando el encargado incluso le dijo que lo conocía y le pidió un autógrafo a Martin al reconocerlo también.

Mientras Martin halagado escribía el autógrafo, su mano parecía temblorosa debido a su nerviosismo, no podía soportar tener la mínima distracción y ser sorprendido por la llegada de sus compañeros actores pero tampoco podía negarse a dar un autógrafo a aquel hombre y a tomarse una foto con él.

Y sin saberlo, mientras se tomaba la foto con el señor y con otro jovencito más que se había acercado de pronto, desde el ascensor del edificio iban llegando al primer piso Chris, Zach y Benedict, porque para ese entonces ni siquiera ellos se habían enterado de que eran vecinos.

……………………..

La distracción de Martin con esas personas había hecho que impidiera encontrarse de frente con Benedict y sus amigos, eso había sido un golpe de suerte a su favor porque no podía ni imaginar que Benedict no solo se encontraba en la misma ciudad sino que estaba en el mismo edificio que él. Tampoco Benedict pudo imaginarlo, él creía que Martin había tomado la ruta contraria para llegar a Londres y nunca habría considerado su real propósito de ir en busca de Richard para una reconciliación.

Mientras Martin se despedía de los dos fans, sin saberlo Benedict, Chris y Zach abordaban el auto de Chris en el aparcamiento del edificio y salían rumbo al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras, además como ya lo habían mencionado antes estaban deseosos de pasar más tiempo con Benedict mostrándole muchas cosas buenas en la ciudad.

No muy lejos de ahí, Richard y sus compañeros y amigos Lee y Luke se dirigían hacia el apartamento de Lee luego de terminar de comprar algunas bebidas para pasar una buena convivencia juntos en su apartamento durante la noche. Lee conducía su auto por las calles neoyorkinas y Lee iba en el asiento copiloto mientras que Richard estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, preguntándose si ahora que tenía el propósito de mudarse a Nueva York podría acostumbrarse a conducir un auto con el volante al lado contrario de lo que era en el Reino Unido, y aunque no quisiera nunca desaparecía Martin de su mente y el recuerdo de todas las veces que lo había llevado en su auto en Londres.

Constantemente Richard miraba por la ventanilla observando con detalle las calles que pronto serían parte de su nuevo hogar, las calles que lo ayudarían a olvidarse de Londres y de Martin.

La charla entre los tres seguía limitándose solo a hablar sobre sus proyectos profesionales y a veces sobre la vida que Lee y Luke tenían en Nueva York juntos, aunque Richard siguiera envidiándolos prefería seguir presenciando sus muestras de afecto que volver a hablar sobre Martin.

Pero Lee y Luke realmente estaban intrigados por saber qué había sucedido entre Richard y Martin y por qué súbitamente una pareja como ellos había terminado y al parecer en muy malos términos, y suponían que su ruptura había sucedido hacia no mucho tiempo por lo que eso les hacía considerar tener debido respeto hacia Richard para no preguntar más de lo debido. Sin embargo, Lee y Luke realmente tenían el deseo de ayudarlos a reconciliarse o al menos a entender cómo hacer sentir a Richard mejor, porque aunque lo disimulara era notable que su separación con Martin le dolía sobremanera y mermaba su buen ánimo.

Y aunque Richard no hablara de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello último que Benedict le había dicho, acerca de que tal vez Martin podría ser capaz de ir a Nueva York solo para verlo a él.

—al fin llegamos Rich, mira ¿qué te parece? — dijo Lee esbozando una gran sonrisa. En ese momento llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol que enmarcaban mucho mejor su blanca sonrisa cuando volteó para ver a Richard e indicarle con un gesto cual era el edificio donde estaba su apartamento. En ese momento delante de ellos el auto de Chris y Zach, donde también iba Benedict se encontraba saliendo del aparcamiento, antes de que Lee continuara conduciendo el vehículo en busca de un buen lugar donde estacionarse. Nadie podía imaginarse lo cerca que estaban todos, ni mucho menos que el rubio Martin estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio en el momento en que Lee terminaba de estacionar el auto y apagaba luego el motor del mismo.

—Solo con ver la fachada puedo ver que es un excelente sitio, ya quiero ver cómo son los apartamentos por dentro— dijo Richard sin mucho afán aunque sincero y observando la entrada del edificio.

Mientras tanto en ese momento Martin ya se encontraba en la acera fuera del edificio. Se detuvo para alzar la mirada y observar de nuevo el edificio con detenimiento, enfocando su vista en la terraza, imaginando que la próxima vez quizá podría tener suerte de ver a Richard ahí asomado en compañía de Lee y Luke. Se sintió de nuevo invadido por la frustración, la decepción, el nerviosismo y los celos. Pero no quedaba otra alternativa que volver más tarde.

……………………..

—Es excelente, ¿no crees Richard? — expresó Lee cuando abrió al fin la puerta de su apartamento y entraron a la sala de estar. Luke y él sonreían y veían como Richard observaba los detalles del lugar, sin duda parecía ser una vivienda muy acogedora y el acabado minimalista era agradable a la vista. Además los grandes ventanales mostraban los rascacielos de la ciudad y más al fondo se podía apreciar un poco el mar. Podría ser un excelente sitio para vivir, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en su penosa soledad.

—sí, me encanta, es muy buen lugar, definitivamente quiero un apartamento como el suyo— dijo Richard conciso.

—oh mira, aquí no creo que haya alguno vacío pero podemos ayudarte a encontrar uno cerca ¿qué dices? — sugirió Luke mientras estrujaba un poco la pierna de Lee luego de haberse sentado juntos en el sofá.

—me parece muy bien chicos, tal vez podríamos hacerlo a partir de mañana porque recuerden, pronto me iré a Detroit de todos modos para comenzar el rodaje de la película y pues, no podría comprar el apartamento de inmediato pero puedo comenzar a elegir el que me convenga. Como voy a vivir solo no quiero algo demasiado grande y ostentoso pero me gustaría uno que esté ubicado donde se aprecie una genial vista como esta— dijo Richard.

—oh y ¡espera a que veas la terraza!— exclamó Lee alegre y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia la terraza y mostrársela. Richard lo siguió y luego tras ellos caminó Luke.

—Es maravillosa— dijo Richard sincero al verla y observando la buena vista que se podía ver desde ese lugar.

—Es cierto, dices vivirás solo…—musitó Luke al acercarse a él pero desviando la mirada hacia la vista panorámica de la ciudad que se apreciaba desde ahí.

—sí, aunque quizá luego pueda encontrar a alguien para compartirla, me refiero a una nueva pareja, pero a decir verdad ahora mismo no tengo interés en eso. Solo…quiero estar solo— respondió Richard irresoluto.

—Supongo que debe ser muy difícil para ti olvidar a Martin…luego de todo ese tiempo compartido—farfulló Luke al acercarse a él para darle una palmada en la espalda a Richard en señal de apoyo, aunque su verdadera intención era retomar el tema y aclarar un poco sus dudas al respecto, y por supuesto también quería intentar ayudarlo.

—bueno, Martin ya no me importa. A él tampoco le importo, creo que él no necesita olvidar nada porque ya debe haberlo hecho— dijo Richard vacilante y serio, podía notarse que estaba molestándose por retomar el tema.

—es que en serio no lo entiendo— dijo Lee, uniéndose de pronto a la conversación.

—él ya sale con Benedict ¿saben? Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual terminamos. Y no quiero volver a hablar de él, de verdad. No crean que no me di cuenta de que ustedes dos se sentían muy intrigados por saber qué diablos había sucedido entre él y yo, no crean que no me di cuenta de que por eso estaban intentado volver a tocar el tema desde hace rato a pesar de que les dije que no deseaba volver a retomarlo, por lo que les dejaré claro de una buena vez por qué ocurrió nuestra separación, aunque no sea mi maldita responsabilidad decirles, pero quiero que dejen de meterse en este asunto una vez que se los diga. Martin y Benedict son amantes, se acostaban juntos a mis espaldas no sé desde cuanto y seguramente deben seguir haciéndolo, tal vez incluso en este preciso momento— dijo Richard fastidiado. Su mirada determinante intimidó a Lee y Luke, supieron así que en verdad parecía molesto.

Lee y Luke no podían creer lo que Richard estaba diciendo, ambos pudieron percibir el dolor que demostraban sus palabras, podían intuir lo herido que debía sentirse por esa supuesta traición de parte de Martin con Benedict, pero realmente ninguno sabía que más decir.

—No puedo creerlo Richard, conociendo a Martin…es que…—farfulló Lee.

—Yo creí que lo conocía y al final pasó esto. No quiero saber más de él y su maldito amante— dijo Richard directo y cortante.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? — inquirió Luke vacilante, omitiendo mencionar a Benedict.

—completamente seguro. Y bueno ahora que les he dicho la razón, creo que necesito un trago— respondió Richard lacónico.

………………………

Luego de alejarse del edificio, Martin se dirigió a comer algo en un restaurante no muy alejado de la dirección del apartamento de Lee. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había dejado el lugar y la ansiedad por saber si Lee había regresado le exasperaba cada vez más con el pasar de los minutos.

Pagó la cuenta de su consumo y salió del establecimiento para caminar hasta donde se encontraba el edificio de apartamentos de lujo. No había necesidad de tomar un taxi, debía caminar solo algunas calles y había memorizado bien cuales debía recorrer, además la caminata diurna le haría muy bien para despejar su mente de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Tal vez habría sido buena idea volver a su habitación en el hotel, pero no deseaba tener la tentación de encender su portátil y hablar con Aidan para decirle que hasta el momento no había podido localizar a Lee y mucho menos a Richard. Volvía a sentirse celoso de pensar que Richard estaba con ellos y no tenía explicación para ello, aunque tal vez se sentía así porque podía pensar que Richard podría estar interesado en salir con ellos y conocer a alguien más.

Mientras tanto Chris y Zach continuaban mostrando a Benedict algunas cosas en la ciudad.

—hey Ben, ¿qué te parece si te llevamos a un buen bar? ¡Seguro que te encantará! — sugirió Chris entusiasmado cuando los tres estaban disfrutando un refrigerio en una fuente de sodas.

—Oh me encantaría muchachos— respondió Benedict sonriente, la idea le gustaba bastante.

—bien, mira vamos al apartamento, tomemos una ducha y luego de estar listos salimos a un lugar que te encantará! — dijo Chris animado.

—Además podemos seguir hablando de cómo ayudarte a conquistar a Martin— sugirió Zach mirando a Benedict pícaramente.

—sí, mira tigre, siempre han estado juntos durante sus grabaciones, se hicieron muy buenos amigos y sabes que Martin es gay, y sobretodo ya disfrutaron una buena dosis de sexo juntos, ya lo tienes todo en tus manos, amigo— dijo Chris entusiasta— además ya le confesaste lo que realmente sientes por él, y con lo guapo que estás seguro no podrá resistirse a ti cuando vuelvan a encontrarse en Londres y uses las tácticas seductoras que te sugerimos —dijo Chris divertido.

Benedict río con cierta malevolencia, podía imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con Martin en su próximo encuentro y estaba feliz por todos los ánimos que sus dos amigos le daban.

Los tres se dirigieron de regreso al apartamento de Zach y Chris en el mismo auto y cuando llegaron se alistaron para salir a disfrutar la noche los tres juntos en el mencionado bar.

En ese momento, en su apartamento, el cual se encontraba tres pisos debajo del pent-house de Zach y Chris, Lee y Luke disfrutaban servir una que otra copa a su invitado especial Richard. Y cuando Benedict estaba terminando de vestirse y peinarse frente al espejo de Zach y Chris, Martin arribaba de nuevo a la entrada del edificio dispuesto a llamar de nuevo a la puerta del apartamento de Lee.

—Aquí vamos— dijo el rubio decidido estando frente a la entrada del edificio, apretó los nudillos de sus manos empuñadas y cuando entró ésta vez sí usó el ascensor. Tenía que volver a tener la voluntad determinante de tocar a la puerta del apartamento de Lee. Miró cómo el ascensor llegaba hasta el piso indicado, su pulso aceleraba de nuevo, ya no podía haber marchar atrás, al fin se encontraría con Richard. La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando llegó al cuarto piso y para su enorme sorpresa en ese momento, de pie justo frente a él apareció ante sus ojos la persona que menos hubiera esperado encontrar.  Era Benedict, estaba justo frente a él, igual de atónito ante la inesperada sorpresa.

— ¿Martin? —cuestionó Benedict sorprendido de verlo justo ahí, todavía dentro del ascensor, frente a él. Zach y Chris también estaban ahí, justo al lado de Benedict, sorprendidos por la presencia de Martin en ese lugar y en ese justo momento y se sintieron emocionados por ello porque sabían lo grata que era esa sorpresa para Benedict y ambos sonrieron.

Martin estaba estupefacto, su temor incrementó, realmente ni en sus más remotos pensamientos habría pensado en encontrarse con la persona de la que más deseaba huir. Pero ahí estaba, frente suyo, luciendo sumamente atractivo con su vestimenta ceñida en color negro y su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, mirándolo penetrantemente y con malicia con sus ojos celestes.

—Ben…—musitó el rubio.

—vaya qué sorpresa tan grata me acabo de encontrar en Nueva York— dijo Benedict, sin que de sus labios se desdibujara una sonrisa provocativa.

………………………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Final: bien, al final me tardé más tiempo del debido para subir este nuevo capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado ;)  
> Se agradecen siempre todos vuestros comentario y bueno el siguiente capítulo también lo subiré pronto, en los próximos días ;3


	19. Falsas ilusiones

 

****

**Capítulo 19—Falsas ilusiones**

—Ben… ¿qué diablos…?— preguntó Martin al fin, dubitativo, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir y salió al fin del ascensor. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de fastidio mezcla con gran desconcierto. No podía asimilar los hechos, no sabía por qué diablos todo esto estaba pasando justo ahora pero sabía que no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo en su presencia, necesitaba huir lo antes posible y alejarse de él. No quería verlo ni quería seguir sintiéndose presa de su desfachatada mirada celeste.

Pronto Martin al fin notó que Chris y Zach estaban ahí y entonces intuyó lo que estaba pasando aunque no lograba comprenderlo del todo y se lamentó por la desafortunada e inesperada coincidencia.

 _— ¡Oh por favor, esto no puede estar pasándome!—_ pensó Martin para sus adentros, desesperado por entender la situación y todavía urgido por escapar de ahí.

—Martin, ¡que sorpresa! — dijo Chris de pronto para tratar de amenizar el incómodo momento, esbozando una sonrisa y tocando amigablemente uno de los brazos de Martin en señal de saludo.

—es una enorme sorpresa tenerte por estos lares, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?— inquirió Zach curioso a Martin, también acercándose un poco a él para saludarlo.

—Creí que estabas ya en Londres— añadió Benedict sonriente pero cuando intentó acercarse, Martin dio un paso atrás. El rostro de Martin no podía evitar demostrar su fastidio, era casi evidente que cualquier cosa que Benedict hiciera Martin reaccionaría de esa manera.

—No, es que verán…yo—masculló Martin vacilante en busca por una rápida y acertada respuesta, quería evitar a toda costa estar cerca de Benedict, quería evitar cualquier contacto físico con él y sobretodo quería evitar sentir su mirada azulada y acosadora sobre él, esa mirada que desde aquella noche de sexo casual sentía que le desnudaba.

De inmediato Chris y Zach pudieron notar el nerviosismo de Martin por lo que pensaron no importunar más.

—No sé qué haya pasado, pero Zach y yo nos adelantamos al aparcamiento para tomar el auto Ben, los dejaremos solos un momento, chicos— dijo Chris risible y sonriendo pícaramente, mirando especialmente a Ben en complicidad. Chris le dio una palmada en la espalda a Martin y luego se acercó a Benedict para susurrarle algo al oído mientras estrujaba un poco su brazo –invítalo esta noche, tigre— y luego se alejó un poco y tomó la mano de Zach para subir al ascensor. Benedict sonrió maliciosamente, la sugerencia que le había dado su amigo Chris le había animado bastante y tener a Martin a solas para él de esa forma tan inesperada le emocionaba sobremanera.  La suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Por su parte, Martin no sabía cómo actuar, estaba tan atónito por todo el inesperado y aflictivo reencuentro que no se había percatado de la evidente muestra de afecto que Chris y Zach habían tenido juntos al tomarse de las manos de esa forma. Su atención estaba enfocada solo en alejarse de Benedict, no deseaba ni siquiera discutir con él ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. Además Benedict no iba a romper su propósito de ir hacia el apartamento de Lee y encontrar ahí a Richard luego de hacer todo un exhaustivo viaje desde Nueva Zelanda.

—Martin…yo— comenzó por decir Benedict con voz trémula y adulona, acercándose de nuevo a él y antes de que el rubio alzara la vista hacia él, Benedict le acarició el hombro bajando su mano poco a poco para acariciar también parte de su brazo y estrujarlo con intención. Pero Martin se apartó de él otra vez, no demasiado abrupto pero sí con la total finalidad de hacerlo entender que no deseaba tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con él.

—escucha Ben, no sé qué mierda está pasando. No sé cómo ocurrió todo esto pero si estoy aquí en Nueva York es porque decidí hacer esta escala para volver a Londres, tengo una película que comenzar a filmar pronto allá, ¿sabes? — explicó el rubio serio y con voz determinante, su ceño estaba ligera mente fruncido enmarcando la rectitud de su expresión. Pero Benedict siempre disfrutaba escucharlo así de molesto, esa faceta suya tan directa y honesta siempre le había encantado, además era evidente que Martin no estaba contento con el inesperado encuentro y que estaba propenso a la provocación. Provocarlo siempre lo volvía loco, y además Benedict no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él esa noche imprevista.  Si la suerte estaba de su lado eso podía considerar también el hecho de tener la mejor oportunidad de saciar de nuevo su deseo carnal.

—Oh ya veo, aunque no entiendo por qué tomar esa escala tan larga desde Wellington para llegar a Londres pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho porque has aparecido aquí justo cuando yo también he tenido que venir a Nueva York, y eso nos ha dado la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo en esta ciudad de esta forma tan al azar, debe ser que tenemos demasiada buena suerte, ¿no crees? O tal vez el destino se empeña en juntarnos ¿O es que acaso ya sabías que Chris y Zach viven aquí y sabías que yo vendría con ellos? — inquirió Benedict usando un tono seductor en su voz e intentando acercarse lentamente a él de nuevo.

Martin se sintió más fastidiado por las palabras de Benedict. Intentaba soslayar la mirada, la expresión en su rostro se tornaba más rígida y su exasperación incrementaba gradualmente aunque tratara de evitarlo. No podía responder a Benedict de inmediato, estaba cansado de su cinismo usual, no quería hablar con él ni siquiera para contrariar sus estúpidas preguntas.

—no, realmente no sabía que ellos viven aquí y que además tú estabas acompañándolos. Creí que estabas en Londres—dijo Martin al fin y con voz calma aunque su rostro mostrara que realmente no lo estaba.

—estuve en Los Angeles algunos días para hacer unas tomas para Star Trek, tenía que venir a hacerlas con Zach y Chris pero ya hemos terminado y al hacer la escala aquí en Nueva York para volver a Londres ambos me invitaron a pasar un par de días en su nuevo apartamento antes de partir. Pero bueno, ahora creo que fue la mejor decisión, porque así pude encontrarme contigo, como dije el destino se empeña en unirnos—  explicó Benedict sonriendo con malevolencia y acto seguido se atrevió a acariciar sutilmente la mejilla de Martin con el dorso de su mano, aunque fue notable que al sentir el sutil contacto, Martin se estremeció y se apartó nuevamente de él.

—Sí, maldito destino que se empecina en hacerme encontrar contigo una y otra maldita vez. Pero bueno,  sabes que no puedo fingir que me alegra verte porque no es así. No puedo fingir tampoco zalamería, aunque como puedes darte cuenta siempre puedo intentar ser lo más cortés posible pese a todo. Y bueno, tengo mejores asuntos que atender, así que debo irme— dijo Martin molesto, apartando la mano de Benedict un poco brusco y cuando decidió encaminarse hacia el corredor para llegar al apartamento de Lee, de pronto los brazos de Ben lo detuvieron abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Espera Martin, dejemos por favor esta austeridad, no sabes cuánto me lastima que seas así conmigo— dijo Benedict con voz susurrante, aferrándose a la cintura del rubio en ese abrazo arrebatado.

— ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a intentar besarme a la fuerza de nuevo? Voy a golpearte la cara hasta tirarte todos los malditos dientes si te atreves— dijo Martin irritado y sin voltear a verlo. No estaba cediendo a la provocación de Benedict, a su forma osada de abrazarlo y a su seductora voz, pero tampoco estaba oponiendo demasiada resistencia porque no deseaba desatar un escándalo en un edificio como ese por culpa de la necedad impertinente de Benedict.

—oh Martin por favor no me tientes, sabes que me provocas demasiado cuando te comportas así conmigo, me encanta que te hagas el difícil— musitaba Benedict con sensual voz mientras sus labios besaban sutilmente el cabello rubio de Martin y sus brazos continuaban aferrados a su cuerpo.

—déjame en paz Benedict, no he venido a verte a ti, ya te lo dije— exigió el rubio molesto, aunque intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.

—Martin, podríamos pasar una excelente noche aquí en Nueva York. Chris y Zach me invitaron a un prestigioso antro, luego de eso podríamos ir a una buena suite para tener una buena dosis de sexo— dijo Benedict con descaro, sus manos comenzaban a tentar más obscenamente el cuerpo de Martin, tratando incluso de adentrarse bajo sus ropas.

Martin no podía soportarlo más, Benedict siempre le acosaba sexualmente con total atrevimiento. Martin cada vez consideraba más la idea de que Benedict no poseía escrúpulos y eso distaba demasiado del Benedict que había sido su mejor amigo hacía tan solo unos meses. El Benedict actual le resultaba casi irreconocible.

—déjate de estupideces Benedict. Lo último que haría sería pasar otra maldita noche contigo— espetó Martin. Pero Benedict no cedió a su deseo de seguir tocándolo de esa forma osada, y aunque Martin comenzaba a forcejear para zafarse de sus brazos, Benedict parecía tener mucha mayor ventaja hasta que pudo hacer que el cuerpo de Martin quedara de frente, contraído contra el suyo.

—Oh vamos Martin…sé que te encanta— dijo Benedict excitado, tratando de besar su cuello—además sé que ya no tienes compromiso. Eres libre.

— ¡Ben, maldita sea!— Martin no podía creer que Benedict pudiera ser tan cínico, comenzó a golpearlo en donde podía pero Benedict lo sostenía con mayor fuerza, y pronto comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con su rodilla mientras sus manos tentaban audazrmente todo el cuerpo de Martin. Y a pesar de todos los intentos de Martin por zafarse de sus brazos no podía y aunque casi le resultaba una eternidad en realidad desde que Chris y Zach había salido de ahí no habían trascurrido más que un par de minutos.

En un momento Benedict trató de besarlo en los labios, casi son desesperación, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo de fondo se escuchó una voz grave y familiar que los acusó a los dos.

— ¿ven lo que les decía? — dijo aquella voz gruesa y masculina, resonando fuerte e indignada por el corredor  que a jugar por la entonación, no estaba demasiado cerca de ellos.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Martin y Benedict voltearon para ver de dónde provenía, pero sabían bien de quién se trataba.

— ¡oh no, Richard! —  exclamó Martin, todavía esforzándose por  zafarse de los brazos de Benedict. Y justo en ese momento Benedict lo soltó y sonrió maliciosamente hacia Richard que se había encaminado para llegar justo frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada fija y llena de rabia.

Detrás de Richard se encontraban Lee y Luke quienes no podían creer lo que habían presenciado, aunque podían darse cuenta que había algo demasiado extraño en todo eso. Además estaban muy sorprendidos porque no se explicaban cómo era posible que Martin y Benedict estuvieran justamente ahí en el corredor que daba a su apartamento.

—Oh vaya…—pronunció Benedict irónico, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin dejar de divisar la expresión notablemente sulfurada de Richard. Benedict disfrutaba verlo de esa forma una vez más.

Martin se acomodó un poco la ropa y se acercó a Richard temeroso, pero decidido a intentar darle una rápida explicación. Pero Richard no se inmutó en su expresión rígida y acusadora.

— ¿Así que ahora vienes a verte con tu amante hasta aquí, a Nueva York? ¿Y justo donde estoy yo para burlarse más de mí? — inquirió Richard muy molesto.

—no Richard, no es lo que parece…escucha, yo vine a Nueva York porque…—musitó Martin desesperado.

—Ya se me hacía tan extraño que hubiera tantas coincidencias, como encontrarme con ese bastardo en el centro comercial. Oh diablos, ¡como si importara! De todos modos tú y yo ya no somos nada, además aunque no hubiera sido aquí en Nueva York seguro te revolcarías con ese estúpido en Londres, o en cualquier parte del maldito mundo— dijo Richard irritado, su mirada hacia Martin proyectaba profundo rencor y cada vez que miraba a Benedict una especie de instintos asesinos incrementaban dentro de su mente con el deseo de destrozarle la cara, la misma estúpida cara de burla con la que en ese momento Benedict todavía lo miraba.

Pero Richard no haría nada en su contra ni en contra de Martin, porque era un caballero y porque tenía respeto por el domicilio de Lee y Luke.

— ¡por favor Richard! ¡Ese maldito y yo no somos amantes! ¡¡ ¿No te das cuenta que si vine hasta esta maldita ciudad, desde tan lejos, fue solo para venir a verte a ti, idiota?!! Pero veo que además de que siempre tienes que desconfiar de mí lo único a lo que te limitas es a insultarme— espetó el rubio irritado, mirando a Richard con total enfado porque de nuevo no quería confiar en él.

—ahórrate el discurso falso Martin, no necesito que me des tus absurdas explicaciones. No puedo creer nada de lo que dices después de lo que vi. Puedes ir a acostarte con tu amante donde te plazca— dijo Richard y empujó a Martin con cierta fuerza para apartarlo de él, lo cual provocó que Martin chocara contra Ben.

Lee y Luke estaban estupefactos ante el sorpresivo suceso, no sabían que decir ni qué pensar porque ellos al igual que Richard había alcanzado a observar la cercanía comprometedora que Martin había tenido con Benedict en medio del pasillo y sabían que presenciar eso sin duda le había causado una conmoción muy grande a Richard, pero no podía evitarlo ni ayudarlo. Ambos saludaron a Martin rápidamente con una sonrisa breve que Martin apenas correspondió y fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta que para Martin aquel rechazo de Richard le había afectado, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvieron y siguieron a Richard hasta el ascensor.

—vamos señores, dejemos a este par de basuras seguir con sus propios asuntos— dijo Richard antes de que el ascensor abriera la puerta pero sin dejar de mirar a Martin con total rabia, aunque por dentro se sintiera frágil y completamente devastado. Martin también estaba enfadado aunque internamente también se sentía hecho pedazos, todo se había echado a perder de nuevo, todo el maldito viaje desde Wellington había sido en vano, pero sabía que no podía culpar del todo a Richard por su actitud hostil porque de cualquier forma era un hecho que lo había encontrado en compañía de Benedict en medio de su acoso sexual.

—Richard, por favor escucha—insistió Martin de nuevo, alcanzándolo justo antes de que ingresara dentro del ascensor, e intentó acercarse a Richard pero el peli-oscuro de inmediato lo rechazó.

—largo Martin, ya sabes que no quiero verte de nuevo, además, ¡ya tengo a alguien más!— espetó Richard impulsivo y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta del ascensor, luego la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los tres hombres entraron dejando al rubio estupefacto incapaz de asimilar lo que Richard le había dicho.

Martin permaneció de pie frente a la puerta del ascensor mirándolo sin sentido por algunos segundos, su corazón había vuelto a romperse.

Y Benedict seguía ahí, justo detrás de él, disfrutando nuevamente su triunfo egoísta.

…………………………

Martin no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole a él. Primero había tenido que llevarse con la mala sorpresa de que Benedict estaba justamente ahí y luego importunadamente Richard lo había descubierto en brazos de él en su vano intento por zafarse de él. Pero no podía evitarlo, las cosas habían ocurrido así para su mala fortuna y ahora nada tenía remedio, todo se había echado a perder. Parecía que la vida siempre se empeñaba en hacerle malas jugadas.

—Martin…—musitó Benedict tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo por la espalda pero el rubio logró zafarse de sus brazos y se giró hacia él para verlo con repudio.

— ¡aléjate de mí, maldito! — espetó el rubio furioso y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, corriendo con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le proporcionaban. No esperó a que el ascensor subiera de nuevo y decidió bajar él mismo por las escaleras, además necesitaba liberar toda su frustración bajando las escaleras rápidamente para que Benedict no lo alcanzara. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el edificio, quería huir de ahí lo antes posible. Ya había cumplido su propósito de ver a Richard aunque no hubiera terminado de la mejor forma, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Nueva York. Quería marcharse pronto de ahí, deseaba incluso estar en Londres en ese momento.

—por favor espera Martin— ordenó Benedict siguiéndolo rápidamente por las escaleras. Pero Martin lo ignoró todo el tiempo, no deseaba escucharlo ni verlo, no deseaba volver a ser tocado por él. Conocerlo siempre había sido un error, creer que Richard podría perdonarlo tan fácil ahí en Nueva York había sido un error mayor.

Benedict bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para alcanzarlo, pero Martin tenía ventaja pues había corrido aún más rápido y por suerte en cuanto estuvo en la acera pudo pedir un taxi de inmediato justo antes de que Benedict lograra alcanzarlo. Benedict no tuvo la misma suerte para conseguir un taxi en el momento y entonces Chris y Zach se percataron de su presencia y lo llamaron desde su auto que había estado esperando por él, pero no habían logrado darse cuenta de la huida de Martin.

—Ben, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Y dónde está Martin?— preguntó Chris cuando se apeó del auto notando que Benedict estaba un poco agitado pero serio y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el fondo de la avenida por donde el taxi donde Martin había escapado, el rubio se le había perdido ya de vista.

—Martin…salió huyendo, en un taxi— dijo Benedict todavía un poco agitado y ciertamente molesto por no poder alcanzarlo. Chris se extrañó mucho al escuchar aquello. En ese momento Zachary los había alcanzado, había salido de su auto también.

— ¿pasó algo malo? — inquirió Chris tocando la espalda de Benedict para reconfortarlo.

Entonces Benedict alzó la mirada hacia él, los ojos celestes de ambos se encontraron y Chris pudo leer en su mirada que Benedict además de preocupado parecía molesto.

—Richard, estuvo aquí….en el mismo edificio, con Lee y Luke. Nos vieron juntos y se armó un altercado. Por eso Martin huyó, por culpa de Richard— comenzó por decir Benedict y su expresión agitada se transformó en una sonrisa irónica esbozada de pronto en los labios.

— ¿qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacían ellos aquí? — preguntó Chris aún más extrañado.

—No lo sé, pero…luego de que el fastidioso de Richard salió del edificio Martin se molestó y salió huyendo en un taxi—explicó Benedict—y entonces lo perdí de vista.

—Espera, no logro comprender nada— dijo Chris.

—Yo ni siquiera entiendo por qué estaban ellos justamente aquí— añadió Zach— ¿es que acaso vinieron todos juntos?.

—chicos, hay muchas que debo explicarles— dijo Benedict. Zach y Chris se sintieron más intrigados por saber y luego los tres decidieron mejor postergar la salida al club nocturno y mejor subir al apartamento para conversar ahí con más calma.

……………………

Mientras Benedict terminaba de explicarle a Zach y Chris por qué Richard había terminado por convertirse en su mayor rival contándoles su propia versión de los hechos, Richard había decidido marcharse a su habitación de hotel y desistir también de la invitación que Luke y Lee le habían hecho para ir también esa noche a un centro nocturno.

—Lo siento chicos, esta noche solo…quiero estar solo—habían sido sus exactas palabras.

Lee y Luke lo habían comprendido, sabían al ver su pesaroso semblante, que sin duda Richard hablaba en serio al decir que quería estar solo en vez de tratar de fingir divertirse como si no pasara nada, pero no podían comprender nada de lo que había pasado, el hecho de que Martin y Benedict estuvieran ahí en el sitio menos esperado en esa situación tan comprometedora y el cinismo del rostro de Benedict que ambos habían logrado observar. Y aunque ambos habían sido testigos de ello, no podían aceptar del todo que lo que Richard afirmaba fuera real, el hecho de que Martin había tenido el descaro de aparecer con su amante Benedict ahí en el momento justo solo para fastidiarlo.

—es que Martin parecía tan preocupado—decía Lee a Luke mientras ambos hablaban un poco de lo sucedido, dentro de su apartamento tomando juntos la cena. Demasiadas cosas extrañas habían pasado en una noche.

 

No muy lejos de ahí, dentro de su habitación de hotel, Richard podía tener la soledad suficiente para descargar un poco de su ira y frustración. Ahora no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de Martin siendo manoseado por Benedict en medio del corredor, en Nueva York, en la ciudad donde creía jamás tener que presenciarlo,  cuando se suponía que Martin se encontraba en Londres.

—¡ese maldito!, y todavía estuve preocupándome por él cuando el imbécil estaba viajando por el mundo con su amante— decía Richard irritado mientras miraba el panorama nocturno de la gran ciudad desde el gran ventanal de su habitación, conteniendo toda su furia en su puño cerrado con el cual tenía el deseo impulsivo de golpear cualquier cosa con todas sus fuerzas hasta destruirla para frenar así un poco de su desdicha y su frustración.  Pero no lo haría, porque no justificaría su ira con prepotencia destruyendo las cosas que no le pertenecían, él era un hombre civilizado y educado y no se dejaría cegar por la rabia.

Sin embargo, su enfado era demasiado y no sabía cómo sacarlo, no sabía cómo iba a poder apaciguarlo esa noche porque casi le hacía sentir hervir la sangre, no podía dejar de recordar a Martin en brazos de Benedict justo frente a él y no podía olvidar la mirada determinante de Martin dirigida hacia él, una mirada profunda y llena de rencor que tanto difería de la dulce mirada que siempre había dedicado para él durante su dulce romance y todas sus noches juntos después de hacer el amor.

—Martin, ¡¿por qué mierda tenías que hacerme esto?! ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! Y lo peor es que soy tan estúpido que no puedo dejar de amarte— repetía Richard constantemente imaginando con repudio que en ese momento tal vez Martin podría estar disfrutando de la noche a lado de Benedict.

—Seguro ahora mismo ese bastardo debe estar haciéndolo suyo en esta maldita ciudad— farfullaba ensimismado, dejándose caer en un rincón de la habitación con ambas manos en la cabeza casi con el afán de sacar así todo lo malo de sus pensamientos.

De esa forma, abatido y ciertamente desesperanzado, Richard permaneció así sentad sobre el piso de aquel rincón mientras observaba una fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos, donde aparecían él y Martin en uno de sus tantos momentos felices que habían pasado juntos hacía tan solo un par de meses en Hawaii mientras también reproducía un poco de música en su reproductor, pero en ese momento no se escuchaba la canción de Martin  “One Love” que tanto había vuelto a escuchar en días recientes, ahora su reproductor hacía sonar la música de Radiohead, una de sus bandas favoritas del género rock alternativo que para ese preciso momento parecía acertar perfecto con sus sentimientos desconsolados. Y la canción que parecía mezclarse con su zozobra, _“how to disappear completely”_.

 

………………………

Luego de su rápida huida, Martin había llegado también a su habitación de hotel. En cuanto entró lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama para sufrir su desdicha de haber perdido su única oportunidad de hablar con Richard de esa forma tan estúpida e inesperada. No había encendido su portátil pero para ese momento en su bandeja de entrada, Aidan y Dean ya le habían dejado un mensaje de ánimos deseando que todo lo que pasara entre Richard y él resultara bien, pero Martin no lo vería hasta el día siguiente, esta noche tal vez sólo se dedicaría a maldecir su suerte y a llorar un poco por su desesperanza.

— ¡maldito Benedict! ¡Maldito Richard! ¡Maldita sea mi mala suerte! — Refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas y apoyaba su rubia cabeza sobre la almohada— mañana mismo me largo de esta ciudad, no quiero estar cerca de Richard, el imbécil ni siquiera se esfuerza por escucharme y yo…realmente no puedo más.

Martin no se dio cuenta del momento en que fue vencido por el sueño, y de hecho había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había comenzado a llorar sobre su almohada pero cuando despertó temprano por la mañana su mente ya se había despejado un poco de toda su consternación. Tenía un poco de jaqueca pero optaría por tomar alguna aspirina para aliviar ese dolor pasajero.

—Ojalá pudiera ser tan fácil aliviar el dolor interno de mi pecho— decía para sí mismo a pesar de sentirse estúpido por decir aquello—sabía que todo esto no funcionaría, sabía que todo el maldito viaje había sido en vano.

Un rato después tomó una ducha y alistó sus cosas para dejar el hotel cuanto antes. Pudo reservar el vuelo del avión desde primera hora y tuvo la suerte de encontrar un vuelo que saldría pronto hacía Londres. Encendió su portátil antes de dejar la habitación y al fin vio los mensajes que Aidan le había dejado dándole ánimos, pero no respondió ni uno solo. Guardó su portátil, fue lo último que hizo antes de salir del cuarto con sus maletas y al estar fuera tomó el taxi que lo llevó al aeropuerto. En poco tiempo ya estaba a bordo del avión. Le había tocado el asiento a lado de la ventana y no apartó su vista de la ciudad hasta que se perdió de su vista entre las nubes. Se preguntó si la próxima vez que volviera a Nueva York sentiría la aversión de revivir el fatídico recuerdo de lo que había pasado absurdamente la noche anterior.

Ahora se dirigía a Londres, la ciudad en la cual había vivido desde muy joven, la ciudad en la cual había conocido a Richard y había compartido tantas cosas con él, la misma ciudad en donde su cuerpo había sido abusado sexualmente inconsciente por a quien antes consideraba su mejor amigo. Nueva York y Wellington podían ser ciudades donde cosas malas le habían pasado, pero volver a Londres le traía una sensación agridulce en la que no podía ni imaginar cómo sería su futuro de ahora en adelante, un incierto futuro en el que Richard no estaría.

Pero la vida debía seguir, aunque no fuera la que deseaba.

…………………….

Richard había pasado toda la noche durmiendo sobre la cama sin quitar las cobijas. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que terminó de consumir una botella de ginebra que había ordenado traer como servicio a la habitación. Ahora tenía una resaca por el consumo excedido de alcohol, pero su frustración no había logrado desaparecer ni siquiera con eso. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el resto de su vida lamentándose por lo que había pasado ni tampoco podía seguir sintiéndose abatido porque Martin disfrutaba tener una relación fogosa con Benedict.

Se levantó de su cama, la cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas a causa de la resaca y reparó en que aún  estaba vestido con la misma ropa que había estado usando al momento de presenciar la escena entre Martin y Benedict porque incluso había dormido con los zapatos puestos y decidió tomar una ducha. Luego de bañarse se miró al espejo y decidió que ya era hora de deshacerse de toda esa barba, además su nuevo personaje lo requería afeitado. Se afeitó al ras hasta dejar su rostro completamente rasurado. Miró su reflejo al terminar notando que la falta de barba le hacía lucir rejuvenecido, aunque también recordó la forma en que Martin siempre había disfrutado acariciar su barba, especialmente después de tener sexo juntos cuando reposaba su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho fuerte y piloso.

—no puede ser, Martin jamás puede salir de mi mente. No sé cómo diablos voy a lograr olvidarlo— decía para sí mismo mientras alcanzaba una toalla para secarse el rostro.

Terminó de arreglarse, se vistió con ropa casual que le hacía lucir sin embargo elegante y distinguido y finalmente salió del lugar, preguntándose inevitablemente si Martin aún continuaba en la ciudad.

—seguramente está con el maldito bastardo ese— pensaba, cuando ya había abordado el taxi. Esa tarde se encontraría con su manager que le había avisado que un día antes había llegado a la ciudad. Era tiempo de olvidarse de Martin y centrarse en su nuevo trabajo, aunque fuera realmente difícil para él. Al día siguiente partiría a Detroit para encontrarse con el productor de la nueva película que para ese momento todavía no tenía un título. Richard se sentía emocionado, terriblemente impaciente y al mismo tiempo nervioso por este nuevo proyecto fílmico pero se sentía también dispuesto a distraer así su mente del recuerdo de la bella relación que había vivido a lado de Martin.

Observó constantemente algunos de los documentos que llevaba en su portafolio, los documentos que correspondían a su contrato con esta nueva filmación y entonces recordó la forma en que había conseguido el papel y el mismo día en que había audicionado.

Recordó que aquel día en que había ido a despedir a Martin al aeropuerto desde Wellington con rumbo a Londres, poco más de una semana después de haber vuelto de la Comic Con en San Diego, él había recibido la propuesta para obtener este nuevo papel en Estados Unidos, su primer verdadero papel ahí y su primer protagónico fuera de Reino Unido.

— _Aquella vez, luego de que Martin se fuera a Londres decidí aceptar la propuesta de la audición_ — decía para sus adentros— _no le dije nada porque quería sorprenderlo. Nunca imaginé que mientras yo estaba en Nueva York audicionando, él maldito estaba revolcándose con el bastardo de Benedict en Londres. Estando en Nueva York pude tomar un vuelo directo a Londres, quería verlo, por eso lo hice, porque no podía estar separado de él demasiado tiempo, porque me había acostumbrado a amarlo. Nunca imaginé que mientras tanto él me estaba traicionando, nunca imaginé que al llegar y tenerlo en mis brazos seguramente ya había estado en brazos de ese bastardo y que seguiría burlándose de mí incluso hasta mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Martin? ¡Yo te amaba! Todavía te amo. Y tú sigues empecinado en tu cinismo de seguir con él y de demostrármelo incluso aquí._

Richard no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente descorazonado por las remembranzas de todo lo bueno y lo malo que había pasado en su vida desde que había conocido a Martin en persona porque lo cierto era que desde mucho tiempo atrás se había fijado en él como un amor platónico que parecía entonces casi inalcanzable desde aquella primera vez que lo había visto en los pasillos de BBC en Londres en el verano de 1998, cuando él estaba por graduarse de LAMDA en Inglaterra y cuando Martin había comenzado a hacer las filmaciones para su breve participación en la afamada serie de temática médica llamada _Casualty_. A la mente de Richard venían todos esos momentos que lo había visto en BBC aún sin hablarle y sin saber su nombre pero que sin embargo desde entonces su dulce voz y su pasiva apariencia le atraían sobremanera sin poder explicárselo del todo. Recordó la forma en que había decidido entonces solo limitarse a solo observarlo desde lejos, como una especie de admirador secreto, porque Martin ya había sido contratado por BBC mientras él buscaba todavía la oportunidad. Richard pensaba que eso debía hacer a Martin alguien admirable y muy especial.

Richard no pudo olvidar la voz del jovencito rubio, ni su dorado cabello ni su juvenil y menuda silueta. Se hizo un tipo de costumbre para él adentrarse más en los pasillos de BBC siempre buscándolo con la mirada con el afán de encontrarlo de frente, o al menos de lejos. Y de esa forma fue como en varias ocasiones logró verlo, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle por timidez y pronto descubrió su nombre: Martin John Christopher Freeman.

No pudo olvidar jamás su nombre, ni ningún aspecto de él y aunque pensó que esto podía parecer obsesivo y aunque comenzaba a sentirse con un stalker, no podía perder la oportunidad de verlo en los pasillos u observar cómo trabajaba en algún programa.

Poco después Richard al fin tuvo la oportunidad  de trabajar también para BBC pero ni siquiera hasta ese momento tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a Martin, ver su extraña pero innata delicadeza casi le parecía idílica, al punto de que sentía que intentar siquiera saludarlo con un pretexto absurdo podía ser algo no lo suficientemente digno para el rubio. Por esa razón Richard pensaba en ese momento que nunca podría tener una oportunidad con el sutil rubio, además su sentido del humor quizá era tan atrayente que por esa razón Martin siempre se veía afortunadamente rodeado de amigos y seguro también de otros amores secretos. Y esa fue la razón por la cual Richard solo continuó observándolo de lejos hasta que aquel día en que fue llamado para hacer la audición para el papel de Thorin supo que Martin estaría ahí y en ese momento se llenó de una emoción exacerbada.

Y recordó cuando tuvo por primera vez la oportunidad de estrechar su mano con la suya en un cordial saludo que sería el punto de partida de su atracción mutua consumada, porque el hecho era que Martin también se había sentido atraído hacia él desde siempre, y tampoco lo había admitido por miedo a ser rechazado. Sin saberlo ambos siempre habían estado interesados sentimentalmente en el otro, y su necedad tímida les había impedido hablarse hasta ese día en Pinewood studios en Londres, con lo cual no faltó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran la relación que tanto habían deseado donde vivieron un bello romance donde para ambos era como si se hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Ambos siempre imaginaron lo ideal, lo sublime, y cuando alcanzaron el punto álgido de su amor supieron que deseaban estar juntos por siempre en un juramento frente al mar sin saber que todo terminaría abruptamente de la forma más amarga causada por un tercero. Pero ya no  había remedio, aunque fuera decepcionante y doloroso, Richard sabía que ambos debían seguir su camino y aunque fuera terriblemente difícil para él aceptarlo debía hacerlo, debía afrontarlo y acostumbrarse al hecho de que Martin le había traicionado y que de ahora en adelante debía acostumbrarse a verlo con otro hombre que no era él.

Luego de ver a su manager en la tarde y hablar sobre su agenda programada, Richard fue al apartamento de Lee y Luke para despedirse de ellos antes de partir.

Al llegar al edificio pensó en lo que había pasado, al llegar al corredor el recuerdo de lo que había presenciado entre Martin y Benedict el día anterior volvió a su mente. Se detuvo un momento para observar esa parte del corredor con cierto detenimiento hasta que decidió caminar hasta la puerta del apartamento de Lee y Luke para decirles adiós y agradecerles por su compañía.

—Ya no pudimos mostrarte las opciones de los apartamentos vacantes, Richard— dijo Lee.

—lo sé, pero no importa así que no se preocupen. Volveré en unos días para ver ese asunto, mientras tanto debo volar hacia Detroit. Luego tendré que filmar al parecer también en Atlanta. Y en breve temo que debo volver a Londres, tengo que visitar a mi familia y arreglar muchos asuntos por allá. Pero bueno, no quiero molestarlos demasiado muchachos ni cansarlos con mis explicaciones, porque sé que ambos estarán ocupados también con sus nuevas filmaciones.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó ayer Rich— dijo Luke sincero.

—si te refieres a lo de cierto rubio te recuerdo que no quiero hablar del tema y mucho menos mencionar su nombre— dijo Richard lacónico y suspiró un poco— y bueno, me despido por el momento, salgo temprano por la mañana. Espero que pasen buena noche—dijo Richard y extendió su mano amablemente para estrecharla con cada uno y cuando se despidió de ellos tomó el ascensor para bajar hasta la entrada principal y al salir tomó un taxi que lo llevó a su cuarto de hotel. No sabía si Martin seguía con Benedict en Nueva York, pero esa sería la última noche para él ahí, aunque en unos días tal vez volvería.

La noche había caído en la gran manzana y para ese momento el vuelo de Martin ya estaba a punto de aterrizar en uno de los aeropuertos de Londres. Benedict todavía continuaba en Nueva York, todavía intrigado por saber si Martin había logrado alcanzar a Richard. Por su parte, él tomaría su vuelo hacia Londres temprano a la mañana siguiente.

………….............

Esa mañana Benedict se había levantado radiante y entusiasta porque pronto partiría a Londres. Se esmeró por vestir de la mejor forma a pesar de que no podría ver a Martin hasta que llegara allá. Había intuido que considerando la gran molestia que había causado en Richard, seguramente aunque Martin lo hubiera alcanzado no se habrían arreglado las cosas tan fácil entre ellos y seguramente en ese momento Martin ya debía estar en Londres porque era muy probable que debido a lo que había ocurrido aquella noche el rubio se había apresurado para tomar el próximo vuelo lo antes posible, sobretodo sabiendo que Benedict estaba ahí.

—Pero ahora yo también ya voy hacia allá, pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo—pensó Benedict para sus adentros.

Tomó su maleta, como había estado pocos días en Los Angeles no llevaba realmente demasiado equipaje. Zach se despidió de él con un buen abrazo y le dijo todos sus buenos deseos para su viaje de vuelta a Londres.

—lamento no poder acompañarte amigo, pero hoy debo atender algunos asuntos con mi representante y por su forma de hablar esta mañana en el teléfono me temo que no anda de demasiado buen humor— explicó Zach excusándose. Benedict le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo dando también algunas palmadas en su espalda con camaradería.

—No te preocupes amigo, agradezco toda vuestra hospitalidad— dijo Benedict agradecido.

—Pero recuerda que yo sí te acompañaré Ben, así que no sufras— dijo Chris alegre y dando una palmada a la espalda de Benedict luego de que había terminado de despedirse de Zach con ese abrazo.

—sí Chris, vamos. Nos veremos luego Zach— dijo Benedict tomando su maleta.

— ¡Espero que todo tu asunto con Martin se solucione! —exclamó Zach y Benedict sonrió y luego salió tras de Chris para alcanzarlo hasta subir a su auto.

Benedict y Chris recorrieron las calles neoyorkinas en el vehículo del rubio hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Durante todo el trayecto ambos estuvieron disfrutando una buena charla amenizada con comentarios al azar entre risas y bromas porque Chris quería hacer sentir bien a Benedict ya que la noche anterior habían estado hablando acerca de Martin y, aunque no lo quisiera, de Richard y la situación entre los tres también. Lo que Chris no sabía era que Benedict le había contado su versión más conveniente de los hechos y que había omitido muchas cosas de la buena relación de Richard y Martin.

Chris y Zach habían intentado aconsejarlo de la mejor forma porque realmente deseaban ayudarlo, aunque por el momento no pudieran hacer nada porque ellos no estarían en Londres pero confiaban en que Benedict sabría actuar con inteligencia para conquistar a Martin y alejarlo de Richard.

—Bien, llegamos amigo— anunció Chris al llegar al aeropuerto, luego buscó un buen lugar para aparcar el auto.

Cuando obtuvieron un buen sitio, ambos descendieron del carro. Benedict tomó su maleta y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Era un día caluroso y habían llegado bastante temprano ya que aún faltaban un par de horas para que el vuelo saliera.

— ¡Oh rayos es muy temprano y hace calor! — exclamó Chris.

—Pero es mejor así Chris, me gusta llegar más una hora antes para no correr el riesgo de perder mi vuelo— dijo Benedict.

—lo sé, sobretodo porque nunca sabes cuándo vas a terminar en un maldito embotellamiento aquí en Nueva York—dijo Chris risible —pero bueno, no falta una hora sino dos y hace un calor endemoniado— dijo el rubio sacudiendo un poco su camisa para abanicarse— espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a comprar algún refresco.

—de acuerdo, te esperaré— respondió Benedict sonriente y dejó que Chris fuera a alguna tienda cercana de ahí.

Mientras Chris iba a hacer esas compras donde seguramente también compraría algunos cigarrillos, Benedict decidió esperarlo sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada principal. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que Chris había ido a comprar y durante ese tiempo Benedict estuvo entreteniéndose con su teléfono móvil, en donde guardaba muchas de las fotos que había tomado en sus diferentes filmaciones. Las más recientes en su álbum eran aquellas que había tomado en recientes días en Los Angeles y Nueva York en compañía de Zach y Chris, pero también tenía muchas fotos de las grabaciones en el set de Sherlock y atesoraba en especial aquellas en las cuales él aparecía a lado de Martin. Pero su distracción se enfocó más en las fotos que había tomado en Nueva Zelanda durante su breve visita al set, el mismo día que había visto a Martin caracterizado como hobbit, porque no podía evitar pensar que en ese momento el cariño de Martin había sido arrebatado ya por Richard y eso le llenaba de celos y exacerbada molestia.

—pero Martin se ve tan lindo y sexy vestido así— dijo alegre para sí mismo, observando una y otra vez aquella foto de él a lado del hobbit en la pantalla de su celular mientras de su rostro no podía desdibujarse una lánguida sonrisa.

—oh vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí— dijo de pronto una voz  irónica que provenía de cerca y que sin duda era de alguien que estaba justo en frente de él.

La voz era gruesa, masculina, sumamente familiar y sonaba intimidadora y mordaz. Antes de alzar la mirada Benedict esbozó una sonrisa satírica. Sabía de quien se trataba. No podía ser otro que Richard.

…………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al fin actualicé este capítulo, a pesar de que había dicho que lo publicaría desde hace días, pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado ;)
> 
> Se agradecen cada uno de sus comentarios, me alientan mucho a seguir adelante :3
> 
> Los invito también a que lean el nuevo spin-off de esta historia ;3 además que en breve subiré otro spin-off de este fic donde se explicará sobre el pasado de Richard y Martin en los días en los que ambos se vieron por primera vez ^^
> 
> Y pronto actualizaré este fic <3


	20. Nuevo camino incierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un mes desde su regreso a Londres y un mes también desde aquel desastroso malentendido en Nueva York. Ahora Richard y Martin se mantienen separados y ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos, anhelando el momento en que tengan que volver a reencontrarse.

                                                        

**Capítulo 20— Nuevo camino incierto**

—Debo decir lo mismo— musitó Benedict al fin alzando la mirada hacia él, su sonrisa maliciosa no se desdibujó de su rostro. Luego de mirar a Richard de pies a cabeza con arrogancia, Benedict se levantó de su asiento y cuando lo hizo guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo.

—Seguramente estabas viendo las cosas asquerosas que haces con tu amante y que te encanta guardar en el móvil— dijo Richard con sarcasmo al notar la acción de Benedict. Luego hizo una mueca de fastidio.

La sonrisa de Benedict se hizo aún más prominente, como siempre le divertía sobremanera ver esa actitud llena de celos incontenidos de Richard hacia él, en especial cuando volvía a hacer alusión al material obsceno que le había mostrado aquella noche de su cumpleaños en Wellington, prueba irrefutable de la traición de Martin. Entonces Benedict volvió a sacar el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y le mostró la pantalla donde aparecía la foto de él y Martin vistiendo como hobbit, una foto que había sido tomada un día que Benedict había asistido de sorpresa al set. Y Richard recordaba aquel día, cuando a pesar de que Martin y él estaban en una relación se había sentido lleno de celos por la presencia de Benedict y su maldita osadía de abrazarlo de esa manera. Hoy podía comprender la razón.

—creo que eres bueno adivinando, jaja pero no voy a mostrarte el resto estimado Ricky, no es correcto hacerlo en este sitio y en horario familiar. Soy respetuoso— dijo Benedict mofándose.

Richard comenzaba a exasperarse, aunque ver a Benedict siempre le provocaba molestia éste día no quería soportar demasiado sus sarcasmos.

—Eres un maldito cínico Ben, seguro tú y tu maldito amante se la han pasado teniendo sexo por todos lados durante su estancia en esta ciudad—dijo Richard sarcástico de nuevo pero haciendo resaltar más aún su enfado. Su mirada penetrante mostraba todo su repudio hacia Benedict.

Benedict río con burla. Y antes de responder a ello observó que Richard también llevaba una maleta.

—sí Rich, acertaste de nuevo…vaya que eres bueno adivinando, o quizá ya es algo demasiado obvio. Ya pronto todo mundo se enterará de lo bien que Martin y yo la pasamos juntos como amantes, estamos a punto de dar el anuncio oficial— dijo Benedict cínicamente.

—imagino que ahora mismo debe estar por aquí contigo, ¿irán a Londres a continuar sus porquerías juntos? — inquirió Richard con ironía.

—no, en realidad él ya se adelantó mi estimado Richard. Pero ya voy camino a alcanzarlo y por lo que me doy cuenta tú también vas de viaje. ¿Londres, también? — inquirió Benedict.

—Detroit, para trabajar, pero no es tu asunto— dijo Richard fastidiado, no podía dejar de mirar rígidamente a Benedict.

—oh vaya, he escuchado que en Detroit hay muy gente muy atractiva y distinguida, digo no me gustaría que te quedaras solo el resto de tu vida. Ojalá pudieras encontrar pronto a alguien a quien follar tan bien como se deja follar Martin, aunque bueno ese culo suyo es insustituible— dijo Benedict mofándose con descaro.

En ese momento Richard no pudo contenerse más, soslayó un segundo la mirada y acto seguido y para sorpresa de Benedict, Richard le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Sabía que por eso había sido mala idea acercarse a Benedict porque llegaría un momento en el que no podría contenerse a desatar su furia, pero lo había hecho y se sentía un poco liberado, aunque no lo suficiente porque su mente todavía estaba llena de ira.

Benedict tambaleó al recibir el contundente golpe, apenas había sido capaz de percibir el aire generado por la velocidad del puñetazo de Richard. Benedict se llevó ambas manos a la cara para cubrir el terrible dolor que instantáneamente el puñetazo le había provocado. Pensó que debía reaccionar de la misma manera, no podía permitir que Richard saliera ileso de todo eso, además recibir un golpe así de su parte solo lograba incrementar aún más el odio que sentía por Richard, pero cuando alzó la mirada Richard ya se había alejado, caminando con su maleta hacia el corredor principal del aeropuerto con toda normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡hey oye tú, detente maldito! — exclamó Chris de pronto, que venía corriendo a toda prisa a espaldas de Benedict. Chris había logrado presenciar aquella breve riña desde la distancia y aunque se había apresurado a interferir no había podido llegar a tiempo. Para cuando Chris estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Benedict quien todavía sufría el dolor del fuerte golpe, Richard ya había avanzado gran parte del corredor, casi perdiéndose entre la gente que concurría el lugar. Chris miró a Benedict cubriendo su cara con sus manos pero era notable que algo de sangre brotaba de su nariz, lo cual lo llenó aún más de enfado hacia Richard.

— ¿estás bien Ben? — inquirió Chris sumamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien Chris— masculló Benedict con esfuerzo, observando por un momento la sangre que había cubierto gran parte de la palma de su mano.

— ¡voy a alcanzar a ese bastardo! ¡Le daré su merecido ahora mismo! — espetó Chris furioso, disponiéndose a alcanzar a Richard que para ese momento ya se había perdido de vista entre toda la demás gente.

—No, Chris— pidió Benedict —déjalo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa— la voz de Benedict  sonaba dificultosa, el golpe en la nariz le provocaba dificultad para respirar correctamente y ahora debía exhalar por la boca.

—llamaré a la policía entonces, amigo— dijo Chris e intentó ir en busca de elementos de seguridad, pero Benedict pronto lo detuvo del brazo y con bastante esfuerzo alzó la mirada hacia él para pedirle que le hiciera caso.

—no, Chris, déjalo así por favor. No quiero problemas. Estaré bien—indicó Benedict. Chris no estaba muy seguro de su petición. Estaba terriblemente enfadado por lo ocurrido, Benedict era su amigo y luego de lo que le había contado acerca de Richard y tras ver lo ocurrido Chris comenzó a pensar que Richard definitivamente no era un buen tipo.

— ¿de verdad? ¡Esto no es justo Ben!— dijo Chris tratando de tranquilizar su ira, aunque ver a Benedict en esa condición volvía a provocarle un exorbitante deseo por alcanzar a Richard.

—Estaré bien Chris, solo necesito curarme esto. No es tan grave, puedo respirar y hablar contigo, aunque duele…como el infierno— musitó Ben dificultoso, respingando de dolor. Rápidamente Pronto Chris lo ayudó a acudir a algún servicio médico del aeropuerto donde pudieron curar la lesión de Benedict con urgencia. Además le administraron un analgésico fuerte que comenzó a aliviarle el terrible dolor en escasos minutos.

—señor ¿puede decirnos quién fue la persona que le hizo esto? Podemos levantar cargos en contra de esa persona, podríamos arrestarlo ahora mismo si aún se encuentra en el aeropuerto— dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras la enfermera terminaba de curar a Benedict que estaba sentado sobre la camilla. Sobre su rostro Benedict todavía sostenía un paño empapado de su propia sangre.

—n-no es necesario, en realidad solo fue una disputa que comenzamos un conocido y yo, de pronto dije algo que le molestó mucho y me golpeó tomándome por sorpresa. Fue solo este golpe. También fue mi culpa por provocarlo. No quiero levantar cargos, lo único que deseo es estar a tiempo para tomar mi vuelo de vuelta a Londres. Quiero volver a casa—dijo Benedict entonando su acento británico que sin embargo sonaba un poco extraño por causa del golpe que todavía le impedía respirar correctamente. Además ahora mismo casi no podía sentir la nariz debido al calmante que la enfermera le había inyectado.

A pesar de no estar muy seguro, el guardia no hizo más cuestionamientos y obedeció la decisión de Benedict. Y cuando la enfermera terminó de curarlo, Benedict y Chris salieron hacia el pasillo de nuevo. El vuelo saldría en algunos minutos y Benedict debía abordar el avión pronto.

—Richard ha perdido mi respeto Ben, sé que lo que ha hecho al interponerse entre Martin y tú no ha sido bueno y menos luego de la actitud bestial que tuvo contigo hace rato. Creí que era un sujeto respetable, educado, pero ya vi que fácilmente reacciona con violencia. Pero juro que la próxima vez que lo vea creo que podría verme obligado a devolverle el golpe de tu parte— dijo Chris entre sarcasmo y broma, ciertamente todavía estaba demasiado molesto por lo que había pasado y no soportaba ver a su amigo Benedict sufriendo ese dolor.

Benedict sonrió por un breve instante y le estrujó el brazo, con su mano derecha sostenía sobre su nariz un pañuelo que le habían proporcionado en la enfermería.

—no Chris, no quiero que te metas en este asunto porque no quiero causarte problemas. Ya encontraré la forma de que Richard me las pague todas— dijo Benedict con ironía — y bueno, él dijo que estará en Detroit, yo iré a Londres donde está Martin, podremos estar alejados de él mientras tanto y eso él no lo puede evitar. Y bueno  mi estimado Chris, creo que ahora sí ha llegado el momento de que me despida, amigo ¡muchas gracias por todo! — expresó Benedict todavía dolorido pero grandemente agradecido hacia su amigo y se acercó a él para darle un efusivo abrazo. Su maleta ya había pasado por la banda hacía rato, ahora no llevaba consigo más que el móvil donde veía las fotos de él y sus compañeros en los sets, en especial las fotos donde aparecía a lado de Martin. Internamente moría de ganas por disfrutar ver esas fotos una vez estando dentro del avión, verlas siempre le era muy reconfortante y eso podría ayudar a aminorar su dolor físico.

Benedict también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris y el rubio le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Luego Benedict se encaminó hasta la salida hacia su vuelo que tardaría seis horas en llevarlo a Londres.

………………………

Había sido un viaje muy largo, Martin había tenido que recorrer medio mundo para poder llegar hasta Londres haciendo la tediosa escala en Nueva York solo para ver a Richard y al final todo había resultado en vano. 

Durante todo el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido, no podía olvidar la sensación aversiva de sentir las invasivas manos de Benedict tocando osadamente su cuerpo en medio de aquel pasillo, no podía olvidar su cinismo y su cara de excitación al tenerlo acorralado cerca del ascensor, pero sobretodo no podía olvidar la mirada acusadora de Richard proyectada en odio hacia él al presenciar repentinamente la escena.

En el momento en que pisó suelo londinense de nuevo no pudo evitar pensar en que la última vez que había estado ahí, el último día en que había partido hacia Nueva Zelanda había estado en compañía del hombre que más amaba, entrelazando su mano con la suya esperando que ambos tuvieran un buen viaje a Nueva Zelanda y un prodigioso retorno a su tierra natal, juntos, como siempre debía ser. Pero tristemente esto no pasaría esta vez, lo que habían planeado aquella vez ahora estaba remoto de sus vidas porque dolorosamente ahora habían roto su relación.

Esperó en la banda del aeropuerto a que su maleta llegara a que sus maletas llegaran a sus manos y cuando pudo tomarlas salió de ahí para abordar un taxi para que lo llevara a casa.

En el camino miró por la ventana las calles londinenses que lo llenaron de nuevo de melancolía. Todo siempre le recordaba a Richard, sobretodo la ciudad donde ambos habían vivido tanto tiempo.

Un rato después ya se encontraba llegando al edificio donde estaba su apartamento y en cuanto entró a la vivienda sintió el calor de su hogar y encendió la luz. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y plástico para evitar que se empolvasen durante su larga ausencia. Martin quitó las cubiertas plásticas y las sábanas sin mucho afán y cuando tuvo que quitar la que cubría el sofá más grande se sentó para descansar un poco. Observó la sala de estar con detenimiento, jamás le había parecido tan desolada. Sentía que estaba en medio de una habitación vacía, aunque ninguno de sus muebles había cambiado de lugar, todo estaba igual que aquella última vez en la cual él y Richard habían hecho juntos una rápida remodelación.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación, llevando sus maletas hasta ahí para desempacar. Ciertamente sus maletas eran pesadas ya que traía consigo muchas cosas que había ocupado durante su larga estancia en Wellington, y desempacar todo significaba que tenía mucho por hacer. Pero estaba exhausto y no tenía además el estado anímico suficiente para dedicarle tiempo y esfuerzo a ello. Solo desempacó algunas cosas de la maleta y se propuso acomodar algunas de sus ropas en el armario. Cuando abrió el armario se encontró con la chaqueta de Richard, sobresaliendo entre las demás. Era una de las chaquetas favoritas de Richard, y era la misma que Benedict había visto en el sofá la noche en que Martin había llegado a Londres antes de celebrar su cumpleaños. Ver la chaqueta colgada en el armario le traía recuerdos agridulces, porque le hacía recordar a Richard y también le hacía recordar su maldita noche de sexo casual con Benedict.

_“Richard está a punto de mudarse a vivir aquí conmigo”_

—Supongo que se la devolveré la próxima vez— dijo Martin para sí mismo. Tomó la chaqueta, la sostuvo en sus manos por un instante y la observó con detenimiento, mientras sentía su textura y recordaba lo bien que lucía Richard en ella, luego la acercó a su rostro para percibir su aroma, aún después de todas esas semanas de estar ahí colgada seguía conservando su fragancia, la chaqueta olía igual que Richard. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aroma de la fragancia y luego se la puso. La chaqueta le quedaba bastante grande y era pesada, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de chaquetas de cuero pero Richard se veía siempre tan guapo y varonil vistiéndolas, y al sentirla sobre su cuerpo sentía como si también pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de Richard. La chaqueta podía ser lo más cercano a él que podía tener en ese momento. No deseaba quitársela y aunque dentro del armario había algunas otras ropas de Richard, Martin prefería sentir esa en especial.

Finalmente se quitó la chaqueta, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la colocó en la cama para recostarse junto a ella. Estaba realmente exhausto, sus parpados pesaban y estaban a punto de obligarlo a cerrar los ojos. Y estando recostado junto a la chaqueta fue vencido por el cansancio esperando a que en su sueño solo aparecieran las imágenes de los momentos felices que había pasado a lado de Richard antes de todo el maldito enredo.

………………………

El vuelo de Richard hacia Detroit lo llevó sin problemas en un viaje corto de una hora. Sin embargo cuando arribó al aeropuerto todavía no podía dejar de pensar en el fuerte golpe que le había dado a Benedict hacía un rato.

—Espero haberle roto su linda nariz— decía para sí mismo mientras sonreía con malicia. Pero a pesar de haber descargado su enfado de esa forma no podía dejar de sentirse celoso e irritado por el cinismo con el que Benedict se había referido a Martin. Pronto llegó su manager a recibirlo al aeropuerto y salieron con rumbo a donde se encontrarían con el productor de su nueva película.

En un rato llegaron al edificio donde el productor los había citado y Richard lo saludó con suma amabilidad, aunque internamente estaba fastidiado de seguir pensando en Martin y Benedict.

—mira Richard, en un momento mi asistente te dará tu parte del libreto y las demás indicaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Perdona si ahora mismo no puedo darte las indicaciones por mí mismo pero, ¿sabes? Estoy en medio de una charla con otros amigos productores, directores y guionistas. ¿Podría verte en un par de horas? — dijo el productor amable.

Richard le sonrió amable también y tomó el libreto en sus manos al momento en que la asistente del productor se lo entregaba en las manos.

—sí, no hay problema. Mientras tanto revisaré esto— dijo Richard serio y sucinto.

—oh además el director también está conmigo en esta charla pero en cuanto terminemos vendremos contigo y los demás muchachos, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo el productor y Richard volvió a asentir.

Entonces el productor se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala donde se encontraba en conversación con las personas que había mencionado y mientras tanto Richard decidió tomar asiento dentro del estudio para comenzar por revisar su papel y el libreto. Para ese momento su manager había salido a algún lugar y Richard podía tener la comodidad de estudiar a solas en ese lugar que la asistente le había asignado.

Pasado un rato, mientras Richard estudiaba el librero ensimismado, alguien lo saludó. Cuando quitó su atención del libreto por un momento alzó la mirada hacia la persona que lo había llamado y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Simon Pegg.

— ¡hey! ¡Hola señor Armitage! — dijo Pegg saludándolo alegre. Pegg extendió su mano para saludarlo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable –¡qué gran y grata sorpresa encontrarlo justo aquí! — continuó Pegg.

Richard estaba grandemente extrañado por la presencia de Pegg ahí, se levantó de su lugar para corresponder a su saludo y estrechó su mano.

—Simon, ¡qué sorpresa! No creí que estuvieras en Estados Unidos y menos aquí— dijo Richard sorprendido pero sonriendo confuso.

—Tampoco yo sabía que podía encontrarte aquí. Creí que estabas filmando el hobbit en Nueva Zelanda— dijo Pegg.

—estaba, pero justo terminamos el principal periodo de filmaciones. Por el momento estoy por comenzar una nueva película aquí en Detroit— explicó Richard con un poco de vacilación – ¿y qué hay de ti? Estabas filmando Star Trek, ¿no es así? — inquirió curioso.

—oh sí, pero mi participación ahí concluyó hace meses, al menos en cuanto a escenas porque de hecho vine aquí con J.J. para hacer unas revisiones en el guion y la post-producción y eso. Precisamente ahora mismo terminamos de tener una junta— explicó Pegg.

—Oh ya veo, entonces el señor Abrams está aquí también— dijo Richard.

—sí, pero bueno mi visita fue breve. Hoy mismo debo volver a Londres, comenzaré una nueva película allá, ¿sabes? Ya casi tenemos el tiempo de la filmación encima— comentó Pegg, su sonrisa no se desdibujaba de su rostro en tanto que Richard casi no podía disimular que no estaba en un estado anímico óptimo.

— ¿Londres? ¿Nueva película? Suena bien, siempre me han gustado tus actuaciones Simon, sobre todo con Nick, sabes cuánto amo el humor británico— expresó Richard risible pero ciertamente inquieto.

—sí, ¡es una nueva película que filmaré a lado de Martin! Oh por cierto, ¿sabes si él ya volvió a Londres? — inquirió Pegg enérgico, pero el hecho de hablar de Martin solo provocó que Richard se sintiera aún más incómodo, sin embargo no podía eludir el tema.

—Sí, creo que sí volvió. Yo volví de Wellington hace dos días, supongo que él viajó a Londres desde Wellington en el mismo tiempo— dijo Richard irresoluto, soslayando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Cómo qué crees? ¿Es que tú y él no se llevan bien? Bueno, tú pareces ser serio pero muy amable y Martin es un pequeño hobbit gruñón pero es muy pacífico y ocurrente. Jaja me encanta ese chico, siempre tan enojón, pero al mismo tiempo siempre tiene un remarcado sentido del humor británico que contagia a cualquiera. Además es dulce como un algodón de azúcar— dijo Pegg— ¡pero vamos! ¡El Hobbit y el Rey de Erebor no pueden llevarse mal! —exclamó.

—No, Martin y yo no nos llevamos mal, pero bueno somos solo compañeros de trabajo. No puedo saber todo lo que hace— dijo Richard lacónico— aunque concuerdo que su sentido del humor siempre es muy remarcado, siempre lo ha sido así en el set.

—jaja sí, además es un pequeño dulce de leche, demasiado dulce para ser un hombre que ha alcanzado los cuarenta años, jaja ¡creo que por eso Cumber Wumbers lo ama!— expresó Pegg.

El comentario que Pegg había hecho desató una nueva ola de celos internos en Richard que temía no poder contener más, pero Pegg no tenía la culpa y no había necesidad de darle explicaciones o revelarle que hacia no mucho él y Martin eran pareja y ahora por culpa de Benedict todo se había ido al infierno.

— ¿en serio? — preguntó Richard sarcástico, aunque Pegg no lo notó.

—Sí, Cumbers Wumbers…jaja es decir Benedict, siempre ha estado enamorado del pequeño hobbit, y bueno creo que Martin le corresponde porque en Londres siempre estaban juntos en todos lados y en el set de Sherlock simplemente parecía que no podían estar separados. Además Benedict siempre sacaba el lado más dulce del hobbit gruñón. No me sorprendería que ahora que vuelvan a estar en Londres al fin se vuelvan pareja, seguro que estar separados por el trabajo de Martin en Wellington los hizo extrañarse mucho— explico Pegg sonriente y efusivo, parecía feliz de imaginarlo y no podía imaginar lo mucho que le lastimaba a Richard escucharlo decir eso y mucho menos podía imaginar la ira creciente de sus celos.

— ¿hablas en serio? ¿Martin te dijo que le gusta Benedict? ¿Solía mostrar su interés por él?— indagó Richard con normalidad, conteniendo internamente sus celos.

—¡Sí, Martin siempre ha amado a Ben Cumbers! bueno siempre me dijo cuanto cariño tiene por Ben, y Benny siempre me dijo cuanto le gustaba Martin porque si bien Ben es bisexual Martin es gay, nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente pero es secreto a voces que todo mundo lo sabe, así como la relación de esos dos, y bueno creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos terminen juntos de forma oficial. Jaja debo decir que a mí realmente me haría feliz ver que finalmente se decidan, podría ser incluso su padrino de boda, realmente me encantaría— dijo Pegg risible, mostrando ante Richard toda su sonrisa causada por la emoción de sus propias palabras.

—tal vez tengas razón Simon, tal vez pronto te lleves con la sorpresa de que están juntos— farfulló Richard son una sonrisa irónica que se trasformó en una mueca de fastidio cuando soslayó la mirada. Por dentro deseaba gritar de furia con todas sus fuerzas, golpear todo lo que estuviera a su paso y deseó también en ese momento haber golpeado más a Benedict cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque luego también pensó que a pesar de su bastardería después de todo Benedict nunca le había arrebatado el amor de Martin, porque a parecer Martin siempre había sido suyo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno tú has convivido con Martin en Wellington durante un año además de las filmaciones que tuvieron juntos en Londres desde meses antes, los ensayos, el dwarf camp y eso, seguro que has de saber algo así que seré curioso en preguntar—dijo Pegg insistente y mirándolo pícaramente para hacerle confesar— ¿no has notado algo más que amistad en esos dos?.

Pero Richard había llegado al límite de su exasperación y no estaba dispuesto a seguir pretendiendo que nada malo pasaba, pero tampoco quería discutir por ese tema con Pegg. Además aunque no lo admitiera en ese momento la sonrisa de Pegg le estaba pareciendo realmente estúpida y desesperante.

—no, lo siento, no sé nada. Y si me disculpas, debo marcharme, estoy de prisa. Mi productor me espera. Nos vemos luego Simon, fue un gusto encontrarte por sorpresa en este lugar— dijo Richard sumamente serio y cortante y rápidamente tomó sus papeles para luego estrechar su mano con Pegg por un breve instante y marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. Al darle la espalda a Pegg, al fin mostró en su rostro una expresión rígida en su cara, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes casi chirriando de enfado.

Pegg se sintió grandemente extrañado por la actitud repentinamente esquiva de Richard, pero siempre había pensado que era un hombre muy serio en incluso temible y por eso decidió restarle importancia. Pegg esperó a que J.J. Abrams saliera de la oficina donde estaba con otros importantes señores, todavía preguntándose si Richard siempre era así de irritable y luego él y sus compañeros salieron juntos del edificio.

………………………

Después un largo viaje, Benedict al fin llegó a uno de los aeropuertos de Londres. Para ese momento el dolor de su nariz ya se había mitigado bastante y ahora le permitía respirar mejor. Al parecer su voz ya no sonaba rara al hablar, pero definitivamente todavía percibía algo de dolor por lo que continuó tomando los analgésicos que el médico del aeropuerto en Nueva York le había recetado.

Para su fortuna, el viaje se había hecho menos exhaustivo gracias a que había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque no se lo dijera a nadie entre sus sueños había estado presente la imagen del rubio a quien tanto ansiaba ver.

La emoción por saber que pronto se reencontraría con él en esta importante ciudad, que había sido mudo testigo de tantos encuentros suyos, aumentaba con el pasar de los minutos.

Benedict se apresuró a salir del avión y caminó pronto hasta la salida donde se encontraba la banda que transportaría su equipaje hasta sus manos. En unos minutos estuvo al fin afuera donde tomó un taxi que lo llevaría hasta su hogar.

A pesar de sus ansias de reencontrarse con Martin prefería primero ir a su propio apartamento para tomar una ducha y dejar en orden sus cosas, de todos modos lo mejor era que Martin lo viera más lúcido y no en esas condiciones.

Cuando llegó a su casa y se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo que estaba sobre su lavamanos, se percató mejor que antes del daño que le había causado el fuerte golpe que Richard le había dado en el rostro, a pesar de que había transcurrido medio día desde aquello, su nariz todavía se notaba terriblemente hinchada.

—En realidad no me importaría besar a Martin así—dijo para sí mismo sonriendo de lado frente al espejo, pero luego no pudo evitar respingar un poco debido al dolor. Pensó entonces que después de todo lo mejor era esperar a que su rostro se curara.

Pero su deseo por estar con Martin era demasiado. Volvió a contemplar las fotos que tenía de él, y más tarde en su propia habitación se masturbó un poco, fantaseando en que pronto volvería a tener la oportunidad de tener al rubio entre sus brazos.

………………………

Hacía tres días desde que Martin había vuelto a Londres, comenzarían el rodaje de la nueva película al día siguiente, Simon Pegg le había hecho una llamada la noche anterior anunciando que al fin había vuelto a Londres y que ya todo estaba preparado. Esa mañana Martin debía ir con su manager y los productores para hablar del inicio del rodaje y aunque se dirigió hacia allí sin mucho afán llegó puntual mostrando su total disposición para comenzar cuanto antes. Se encontró con la producción y algunos de sus compañeros dentro del lugar al cual lo habían citado y los saludó con un estrechón de manos y una cándida sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba abatido por su desdicha.

Todo terminó temprano ese día, pero eso de alguna extraña manera no lo hacía sentirse aliviado. Martin había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el primer momento en que había pisado ese edificio esa mañana, un mal presentimiento que ya había intuido desde antes y que para su mala suerte se materializó al pasar el medio día. En uno de los pasillos, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa, se encontró de pronto con Benedict quien lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Martin, al fin volvemos a encontrarnos aquí en Londres— masculló Benedict saludándolo en tono provocativo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con su sonrisa cínica y posesiva. Y Martin se sintió terriblemente incómodo y disgustado por verlo, pero no huyó de él y le devolvió el saludo, solo por educación. Internamente no dejaba de pensar lo diferente que ahora era el trato que ambos se tenían porque hacía tan solo unos meses, la última vez que ambos se habían visto en esas mismas instalaciones, se habían tratado como los mejores amigos. Ahora Martin no podía evitar sentir toda la lascivia que la mirada de Benedict proyectaba sobre él cada vez que lo veía de esa manera, y jamás podía olvidar que Benedict había tomado posesión sexual de su cuerpo mientras su mente era inconsciente, perdida en alcohol, aquella desafortunada noche de su cumpleaños.

—hola, Ben. Ya veo que has vuelto a Londres— dijo Martin ásperamente y sin voltearlo a ver demasiado. Dudó un poco si debía estrechar su mano o no con él pero al final lo hizo, no quería parecer poco cortés ante los demás y mucho menos levantar sospechas sobre los problemas que ahora tenía con Ben. La mano de Benedict estaba un poco húmeda, y aunque se estrecharon las manos por un breve momento Martin pudo sentir la forma en que Benedict lo estrujaba con intención de no soltarlo.

Benedict sonrió de lado, sugerentemente y sin dejar de mirarlo. Para ese momento los estragos causados por el fuerte puñetazo que Richard le había propinado hacia tres días no parecía visible. La hinchazón había bajado y no había ni una sola cicatriz. Y mientras Benedict todavía sostenía la mano del rubio entre la suya, el resto de sus compañeros y conocidos pasaban junto a ellos en ese mismo pasillo.

—Oh sí, vine en cuanto tú viniste hacia aquí, bueno creo que tomé el siguiente vuelo después del tuyo— explicó Benedict y dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de él. Algunos compañeros del lugar los saludaban momentáneamente.

Martin frunció un poco el ceño, no deseaba demostrar demasiado que en realidad la presencia de Benedict frente a él ahora le desagradaba sobremanera, no quería mostrar ante los demás que Benedict y él ya no eran los mejores amigos que habían sido antes y que eso se debía a razones de gran peso. Nada de eso era de la incumbencia de los demás por lo que debía soportarlo.

— ¿en serio? Se me hace tan raro que no se te haya ocurrido ir a buscarme inmediatamente que llegaste a Londres— dijo Martin sarcástico pero con voz queda, y había decidido mirarlo firmemente.

Benedict soslayó un poco la mirada, pretendiendo que miraba a sus compañeros pasar y a algunos les devolvió el saludo alzando la mano. Luego se volvió hacia Martin, que seguía mirándolo acusador, Ben sonrió despreocupado.

—en efecto, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de ir a buscarte en cuanto llegué, Martin— comenzó por decir con voz suave y entonces posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, estrujó un poco su hombro con intención, Martin lo sintió como una caricia pesada —pero preferí esperar, no podía dejar que vieras la forma en la que me dejó tu novio…oh, quiero decir tu ex —farfulló.

Martin se sintió intrigado ante sus palabras, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente pero sentía que tal vez no podría controlar demasiado su paciencia. Y pensó que además Benedict cada vez se estaba volviendo más cínico, podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

— ¿qué quieres decir? — exigió el rubio más molesto y cruzó los brazos.

—Armitage, él me golpeó fuertemente en la cara en el aeropuerto, lo hizo cuando le dije que vendría a Londres y que ansiaba verte. Fui sincero, sabes que esa es la verdad. Entonces el bastardo me golpeó como un salvaje que es. Chris estaba conmigo en ese momento, él fue testigo. Y yo no quería que me vieras así, con la nariz medio rota—explicó Benedict susurrante, mirando a Martin con serenidad, estrujando todavía su hombro.

Martin no sabía qué decir al respecto, pero sabía que cada vez estaba conociendo más el lado altivo de Benedict y que seguro esa había sido la causa de la susodicha riña.

—Benedict, no sé qué mierda le hayas dicho, seguro otra más de sus mentiras cínicas, no sé si esto sea verdad pero no quiero saber nada de ello. Ya no me importa lo que hagan ustedes dos para pelear por mí como si yo fuera un maldito objeto de ustedes— dijo Martin severo.

—Armitage debe agradecer que no le dije a la policía que fue él quien me golpeó y que decidí no levantar cargos en su contra— añadió Benedict, inmutable en su cinismo. Martin dio un paso hacia atrás, esforzándose por no caer en su provocación y se alejó un poco de él.

—Ben, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de Richard ni de nadie. Ya lo dije. Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, me marcho— dijo Martin serio y decidió encaminarse por el pasillo para alcanzar la salida. Benedict no lo detuvo del brazo como Martin había esperado, pero habló antes de que el rubio llegara hasta el elevador.

—Martin, ¿tienes libre la tarde? Podríamos salir a algún sitio. No pienses mal, he decidido que quiero aclarar las cosas contigo de una vez—dijo Benedict. Martin se detuvo por un breve instante, pero sin voltear a verlo, no podía olvidar todo lo que Benedict había causado a últimas fechas, incluida aquella forma osada en que lo había tocado en medio del pasillo en Nueva York, pero realmente no quería seguir cayendo en sus provocaciones y ésta segura era una de esas, porque simplemente ya no podía creer que él tuviera la intención de aclarar las cosas.

—no Ben—dijo el rubio y sin más luego tomó el elevador.

………………………

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la última vez que Richard y Martin se habían visto en aquel desastroso malentendido en Nueva York. Cada día se había tornado casi como un tiempo eterno pues casi no había momento del día en que no pensara en él y sin embargo al mismo tiempo también parecía que había sido ayer la última vez que se habían visto dentro del set de filmación en Nueva Zelanda, un último momento antes de terminar sus participaciones de la temporada, un último momento en el que se habían tratado como extraños apenas dirigiéndose la palabra y tristemente al terminar las filmaciones cuando todos se habían despedido entre sí, ellos no lo habían hecho.

La filmación de la nueva película se había realizado durante el último mes con buen desempeño. En cuanto Simon Pegg llegó a Londres comenzaron las filmaciones por distintos puntos de la ciudad. Ésta mañana estaban filmando de nuevo en Camben, la popular y concurrida zona al norte de Londres, y a pesar del buen clima del medio día y de la camaradería entre compañeros y staff de la producción, Martin no podía dejar de sentirse abatido por su zozobra. Aunque siempre trataba de hacerlo pasar desapercibido lo cierto era que fácilmente cualquiera podía notarlo.

Esa mañana habían comenzado a filmar distintas tomas desde muy temprano por la madrugada, y para poco después del medio día podía tomar un descanso. Martin, caracterizado con el elegante traje que representaba su personaje y con su rubio cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás decidió ir solo a tomar asiento en un sitio cercano. Quería alejarse de los demás, en especial de Pegg porque no soportaba mucho a últimas fechas sus estúpidas insinuaciones que siempre quería hacer pasar como broma y en especial éste día no deseaba pretender que le daban gracia. Además desde que Pegg había vuelto a Londres hacia un mes luego de terminar su participación en Star Trek, Pegg se había vuelto más ácido que de costumbre con sus bromas, mucho más insistente en la relación que Martin podía tener con Benedict.

Martin siempre había creído que a pesar de su acidez, las bromas de su compañero y amigo Pegg siempre habían tenido su toque de gracia. Pero actualmente no las soportaba, sobretodo porque durante las filmaciones a veces Benedict tenía la ocurrencia de aparecerse con el pretexto de saludarlo y acompañarlo a su casa al terminar, y Pegg siempre encontraba la forma de hacer insinuaciones al respecto con su sarcástico sentido del humor.

—hey Martin, parece que hoy Cumbers Wumbers también vendrá. Acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Es una suerte que ahora mismo no esté trabajando fuera de la ciudad, así puedes tenerlo más cerca de ti—dijo Pegg al acercarse de pronto al rubio, Martin lamentó que Pegg lo hubiera encontrado en medio del resto de la gente, su intento por mantenerse alejado de él había fallado, pero debía fingir que no le importaba, a pesar de que siempre volviera a insistir en su relación con Benedict.

—oh ya veo, ya no es de extrañarse de él. ¿No crees? —dijo el rubio sin mucho afán, fingiendo que su vista se distraía al ver pasar al resto de la gente.

—aunque no sé por qué no le haces caso de una buena vez! ¡Ya lo tienes en tus manos!—insistió Pegg.

—Ya te dije que él y yo no tenemos nada, deja de fastidiar— dijo Martin.

Pegg se sentó a su lado, sonrió aún más mostrando su cuidada dentadura y luego insistió en mostrarle el mensaje que había recibido de Benedict en su teléfono móvil.

—hey mira _kitten_ , se nota que le importas mucho al Cumbers Wumbers. ¡está loco por ti!— expresó Pegg juguetón.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, Martin tuvo un mal sentimiento aprisionar su pecho y se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿por qué mierda de pronto se te ocurrió llamarme así? — inquirió el rubio un poco exaltado y aunque dubitativo se acercó un poco a Pegg para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil,

—jaja ¿cómo? — inquirió Pegg sin dejar de sonreír, en ese momento Martin pensó que su sonrisa parecía mucho más estúpida de lo usual.

—Eso, _Kitten_ , esa mierda— masculló el rubio y luego soslayó la mirada un poco nervioso.

—oh pues mira Kitten, ¡Benny Cumbers te llamó así en el mensaje, tonto! — explicó Pegg. El sentimiento opresivo en su pecho parecía más pesado y dudoso Martin tomó el móvil de Simon para corroborar que lo que decía era cierto.

_“Pegg, dile a kitten que hoy me daré una vuelta por ahí pero más tarde que de costumbre”_

Al leer el mensaje, Martin no pudo explicarse en seguida por qué de pronto Benedict lo  había llamado así. Esa era la forma en que Richard siempre lo había llamado cariñosamente, pero no era algo que creyera que Benedict supiera. Leer el mensaje le causaba malos sentimientos, que sin embargo no podía explicar.

Martin le devolvió el teléfono a Simon rápido y se llevó ambas manos hacia las rodillas para secar un poco el sudor que sus manos nerviosas habían generado.

— ¿y qué te hace pensar que se refiere a mí? — Martin inquirió tratando de no demostrar su disgusto.

— ¡hace falta ser idiota para no darse cuenta, mi estimado Martin! — expresó Pegg efusivo, dando un par de palmadas en la espalda del rubio. Internamente Martin se sentía cada vez más fastidiado.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres— dijo el rubio casi inaudible, volvió a esquivar la mirada.

—¡además Cumbers últimamente se ha referido a ti de esa forma, kitten! ¡Oh cielos, es tan dulce de su parte! ¡Puedo darme cuenta de que realmente lo tienes loco. Hey! ¡Pero eso debería alegrarte! ¡Oh ya sé, seguro andas en etapa de negación solo para hacerlo esperar y provocar que su deseo por ti aumente! Pero sé que él no puede resistirse a ti mi amigo, no seas tan cruel con el Benny. Como sea solo espero que pronto él y tú anden juntos de la mano por todos lados, a mí me haría muy feliz verlos juntos y felices al fin, ya hace años que cualquiera sabe lo mucho que ambos se atraen— expresó Pegg aún más enérgico, pero Martin continuó inmutable ante sus palabras. Deseaba que Pegg se callara de una vez.

—No sé, y ya por favor deja de decir tantas idioteces— dijo el rubio mordaz, sin voltear a verlo. Pegg no cambió su animosidad ni dejó de sonreír emocionado.

—Bueno kitten gruñón, como sea, el descanso terminó. Es hora de que volvamos a rodar, vamos!— dijo Pegg, dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Martin y se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse de nuevo hacia donde harían las siguientes tomas. Martin se frotó un poco la cara con ambas manos, se sentía realmente molesto por la insistencia de Pegg y Benedict, pero luego sin más se levantó también para alcanzarlo.

………………………

Esa tarde, tal y como Benedict lo había anunciado, se apareció de nuevo en las locaciones de Camden donde la producción estaría filmando. Hacia escasos días había sido Halloween y en algunas casas todavía se podían ver algunos adornos alusivos a dicha fiesta.

Martin saludó a Benedict con educación y normalidad ante los demás, pero encontró la forma de alejarse de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad mientras Pegg y otros compañeros conversaban con Benedict al terminar las filmaciones de ese día.

Pronto el rubio consiguió llegar hasta el final de la calle donde tomó un taxi que lo llevaría hasta su casa. Se sintió aliviado de no tener que soportar más de Benedict ni de Pegg. Ahora solo quería estar en su casa y descansar un poco, en su soledad, al menos eso era mejor que el acoso.

Cuando Martin llegó a su edificio subió pronto hasta su piso por las escaleras y no por el elevador, a pesar de que sus pies estaban un poco cansados pues ese día el productor los había hecho repetir muchas tomas hasta quedar satisfecho. Se dio prisa tanto como pudo pues temía que de alguna manera Benedict hubiera hecho lo posible para alcanzarlo hasta ahí, quería llegar rápido a su casa que era su refugio donde podía estar a salvo de él.

En cuanto llegó a su piso, para su enorme sorpresa de percató que justo frente a la puerta de su casa se encontraba algo que no esperaba. Tuvo un sentimiento terriblemente opresivo en su pecho al verlo, ahí de pie justo frente a él, un sentimiento que bajaba hasta su estómago y que también le hizo sentirse paralizado. Richard estaba ahí, mirándolo con seriedad justo frente a su puerta, guapo como siempre vistiendo una larga gabardina de color negro y sin barba en su rostro.

Martin permaneció atónito por unos segundos, jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarlo a él precisamente ahí. Martin reparó que casi había olvidado lo que era estar a solas con él y casi parecía ser una ilusión que su mente trataba de jugarle. Dubitativo se acercó hasta él, estando frente a frente se dio cuenta que era real, pero no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera sabía si debía saludarlo. No sabía la razón por la cual Richard estaba ahí, tal vez podría esperar a que le recriminara de nuevo lo mucho que lo despreciaba y no quería tener que soportarlo de nuevo, pero también quería estar cerca de él, saludarlo, decirle cualquier cosa, estando de pie frente a él casi le hacía sentir el deseo  impulsivo por abrazarlo.

Richard continuó mirándolo serio y determinante, entre ellos no había habido palabras aún durante ese breve lapso.

— _Richard…_ — pensó Martin, creyó que de su boca había salido esa palabra pero lo cierto era que no había sido así.

— _Martin…_ —dijo Richard para sus adentros, de la misma forma de su voz no había salido esa palabra. Hasta ahora la comunicación entre ellos solo había sido a través de las miradas irresolutas, y ambos dieron un paso más al frente para quedar más cerca uno del otro.

— ¿Qué haces….?—musitó el rubio al fin, tímido, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, y se dio cuenta que ésta vez sí lo había pronunciado con su propia voz.

—ha pasado un mes desde que nos vimos—musitó Richard serio, internamente estaba cohibido, estaba comprobando de nuevo que Martin siempre lucía muy lindo y ésta no era la excepción.

—Sí, un mes…desde aquello— musitó el rubio dubitativo, no quería tener que retomar aquel espinoso asunto que había terminado tan mal la última vez y soslayó la mirada. Sin querer su mirada se posó sobre la mano de Richard, enfundada con un guante de cuero, tenía el deseo impulsivo de al menos estrechar su mano pero antes de que él tuviera la iniciativa, Richard tomó la suya para estrecharla.

Martin correspondió a su saludo, dudoso pero tontamente emocionado por tener al menos ese saludo pacifico con él, incluso fue emocionante el hecho que Richard correspondiera de inmediato a su mano zurda.

—Olvidemos eso, Martin— farfulló Richard con voz grave pero suavizada, estrechando todavía la mano del rubio entre la suya. Sus manos continuaron así durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos admitió lo mucho que les conmovía volver a sentir sus manos ceñidas de esa manera.

Y al escucharlo decir aquello, Martin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco esperanzado. Pensó que tal vez esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para intentar de nuevo hablar con Richard con el afán de aclarar todos los malditos malos entendidos, pero sabía que no debía precipitarse ni dejarse traicionar por su emoción, sabía que debía tantear terreno antes de actuar.

—err ¿quieres pasar? Hace frío aquí afuera— indicó Martin tímido de pronto, apresurándose para sacar de su bolsillo el juego de llaves de su apartamento. Martin apresuró la llave hacia el cerrojo, sintió que su nerviosismo le impedía encontrar rápido la llave correcta y sentir la presencia de Richard detrás suyo le hacía sentir un mar de sensaciones cosquilleantes en el estómago.

—de acuerdo— respondió Richard con voz queda y serena, y al ver que el rubio tenía dificultades para encontrar la llave que abría la puerta se acercó más a él para ayudarlo –creo que esta es la llave, Martin, si es que no la has cambiado— dijo Richard, señalando la llave que correspondía a la puerta. Martin rió por sentirse tonto de no recordar que era esa, porque todos los días la utilizaba, pero la presencia de Richard realmente lo entorpecía.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir la puerta, Martin entró primero, siguió sintiendo la presencia de Richard detrás suyo, una presencia tan distinta a las demás, una presencia que le hacía sentirse bien. El rubio buscó a tientas el interruptor de luz en la pared y encendió la luz, sin esperarlo Richard tropezó con él y sin evitarlo hubo un mayor contacto momentáneo con sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento, la última vez que estuve aquí no estaba esta maceta aquí— se excusó Richard un poco tímido. Martin sonrió por un momento, estuvo a punto de llamarlo tonto cariñosamente pero se contuvo.

—Sí, acabo de comprar esta planta de sombra de hecho— explicó el rubio ciertamente nervioso –pero por favor, siéntate— indicó el rubio. Se sentía raro que ahora mismo estuviera tratando a Richard como si se tratase de un invitado cualquiera, se sentía extraño que hasta ahora no hubiera ninguna tensión que desatara una discusión entre ellos, y era extraño también porque todavía no podía quedarle claro el porqué de  su visita.

—quieres que te ofrezca algo de tomar— inquirió Martin internamente irresoluto cuando Richard ya había tomado asiento en uno de los sillones.

—un vaso de agua estaría bien…kitt...Martin— farfulló Richard soslayando rápidamente la mirada al darse cuenta de la manera en que había estado a punto de llamarlo. Martin se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de llamarlo con cariño, pero eso no podía significar todavía nada para él, sabía que Richard debía seguir todavía demasiado molesto con él. Sin decir más, el rubio se giró para dirigirse a la cocina que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, su casa no era demasiado grande. Y al verlo de espaldas, Richard se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado verlo desde ese ángulo, ver su espalda, su silueta, su cabellera rubia desde la nuca. Richard sentía el deseo impulsivo de levantarse en ese momento y abrazarlo por la espalda, pero pronto recordó que Martin ya no era suyo.

— _Sigue siendo tan hermoso. Pero…seguro ha estado con Benedict todo este tiempo_ — pensó de pronto para sus adentros. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, era amargo considerarlo pero seguro era verdad.

Martin volvió hasta él y le alcanzó el vaso con agua, luego decidió sentarse junto a él, nervioso en el mismo sofá.

— ¿acabas de volver a Londres? — indagó el rubio al fin para romper el silencio.

Richard bebió un poco de agua y volteó a verlo para responderle.

—sí, de hecho acabo de llegar hace unas horas. Primero pasé a mi apartamento y…me di cuenta que ahí dejaste algunas cosas. Sabía que debía devolvértelas. Perdona si lo hago hasta ahora, pero he estado trabajando todo este tiempo en Detroit— explicó Richard con voz suavizada, sin embargo su voz nunca dejaba de sonar grave y masculina, una voz tan sensual que a Martin siempre enloquecía sobre todo ahora que estaba usando de forma calmada.

—oh sí, es verdad. Aquí también hay algunas cosas tuyas— explicó el rubio tratando de no dejarse hipnotizar demasiado por su provocativa voz y se levantó pronto del sofá –iré a por tus cosas ahora mismo, las tengo organizadas— comentó el rubio.

Richard terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso, por dentro también se sentía nervioso y luego se levantó de su asiento para alcanzar a Martin que se había dirigido al dormitorio principal.

—había estado esperando a devolverte tus cosas en cuanto te viera de nuevo, Richard— dijo el rubio desde dentro del dormitorio y cuando se percató Richard estaba justo detrás de él, sigiloso sin pronunciar palabra, pero podía sentir su respiración casi cerca de su oído.

Antes de voltear a ver a Richard tomó la chaqueta del armario y luego se giró hacia el peli-oscuro para dársela, sin alzar la mirada hacia él. Richard le recibió la chaqueta, un poco sorprendido porque casi había olvidado que la había dejado ahí en el apartamento de Martin.

—Gracias— dijo Richard lacónico aunque por dentro se sintiera conmocionado por ver a Martin tímido entregándole la chaqueta.

—Por nada, estuve guardando todo para devolvértelo la próxima vez que pudiera…verte— musitó el rubio dubitativo y con hombros caídos.

—oh tus cosas…te las devolveré mañana, puedo venir personalmente para traértelas. Sobre todo porque voy a desocupar ese apartamento. Voy a mudarme una temporada a Nueva York— afirmó Richard tratando de ser franco en la emoción de anunciar que se mudaría a tan aclamada ciudad, aunque lo cierto era que la idea nunca le había entusiasmado y afirmarlo ahora a Martin era casi como una forma desesperada de decir que solo lo hacía para estar lejos de él e intentar olvidarlo y olvidar así su amarga separación.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, Martin volvió a sentir que algo se quebraba dentro de él, porque aunque no lo admitiera tenía la intuición de que Richard quería estar lo más alejado posible de él, pero lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era su bienestar y respetaría sus decisiones.

—Eso…es una sorpresa— farfulló Martin, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara —supongo que ya has encontrado un buen sitio cerca de donde vive Lee, tal vez tú…. — Martin tenía dificultad para terminar de pronunciar sus palabras y soslayaba la mirada para evitar mirar a Richard a los ojos.

—no, no seremos vecinos ni nada por estilo. Justo antes de venir a Londres él y Luke me ayudaron a ver una buena área, pero es un poco alejada de donde viven ellos. Además creo que es mejor así, ellos están teniendo una muy buena relación viviendo juntos y no creo que sea lo mejor molestarlos con mi presencia, no quisiera intervenir en su intimidad a pesar de que se han vuelto muy amigos míos— explicó Richard con voz suave, y saber todo aquello también tranquilizó a Martin pues no sabía que Lee y Luke estaban teniendo una relación juntos.

—No sabía que ellos fueran pareja— dijo el rubio todavía sorprendido por la noticia y alzando al fin la mirada hacia Richard quien sonrió brevemente.

—sí, hace varios meses que están saliendo, pero todavía son pocos quienes saben el secreto. Espero que sepas guardarlo— indicó Richard y luego fue él quien intentó soslayar la mirada, casi no podía resistirse a la hermosa grisácea mirada de Martin cada vez que lo veía así de frente.

—Yo no diré nada, nunca hablé de lo nuestro tampoco…—musitó el rubio cohibido. Richard no pudo evitar mirarlo ésta vez con cierta severidad.

—Y tampoco hablaste de lo de Benedict— dijo Richard de pronto, frío y sucinto. Martin sintió aquellas palabras como una cruel puñalada, pensó que aquello volvería a desatar entre ellos una enardecida discusión.

—Richard…he intentado aclararte ese asunto…—masculló Martin temeroso de no usar el orden correcto de las palabras que deseaba expresar, podía sentir un instante incómodo de silencio entre ellos mientras Richard esperaba su explicación, mirándolo con ojos severos.

—Eso no importa ya, no he venido para volver a redundar en el mismo maldito asunto. Solo vine para avisarte sobre las cosas que dejaste en mi apartamento, y para regresarte este juego de llaves del tuyo. Ya no es correcto que siga conservándolas, tampoco era correcto que entrara a su apartamento así como así, fue por eso que decidí esperar a que llegaras para dártelas personalmente— explicó Richard mientras le entrega a Martin el juego de llaves de su apartamento que hasta ahora había conservado. Dubitativo, Martin tomó las llaves, la frialdad del metal del que estaban hechas no era comparable a la frialdad que ahora sentía dentro de su pecho.

—sí, tienes razón Richard…y agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia incluso de esperarme a que yo llegara. Pero bueno supongo que debo hacer lo mismo y entregarte de regreso las llaves de tu apartamento ahora mismo. Vuelvo en seguida— masculló Martin nervioso y al tratar de encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación tropezó con el pie de Richard.

—cuidado, Mart…Martin— dijo Richard, lo había detenido alcanzándolo a tomar del brazo. Martin se sintió avergonzado por aquella torpeza de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo los brazos de Richard sosteniéndolo para evitarle una caída le reconfortaban de una manera tan plácida que no podía explicarse, siempre se había sentido protegido al cobijo de sus brazos.

—Lo siento, que idiota he sido— expresó Martin con queda voz, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, y Richard todavía lo sostenía. Sin evitarlo, mientras se incorporaba para volver a caminar hacia la puerta, al alzar el rostro su mirada se encontró con los azules ojos de Richard, y su mirada se percató de su congoja. Martin quiso abrazarlo, podía leer la tristeza en la mirada del hombre que más amaba, pero al mismo tiempo su propia cobardía y su pena  le impedían ceder a su impulso. No deseaba molestarlo más con lo mismo, la herida de la traición no se sanaría tan pronto e insistir solo lo lastimaría más.

—Descuida— dijo Richard con voz muy queda y lo soltó. Sin decir más palabra, Martin se dirigió hacia el pasillo, en una de las paredes estaba colocado un porta llaves y ahí colocó las llaves que Richard hacia un momento le había regresado. Dudoso tomó luego las llaves que en cambio él debía devolver ahora a Richard, porque esto sería otra forma de deslindar todo lo que en un tiempo no muy remoto habían acordado, compartir mutuamente lo que era de ambos. Era otra forma de cerrar este tortuoso ciclo, un maldito ciclo que jamás terminaba.

—aquí están…tus llaves— dijo el rubio cuando se dio media vuelta, desde antes de hacerlo ya se había percatado que Richard había salido de la habitación siguiéndole el paso y que ahora se encontraba justamente detrás de él.

—Gracias— musitó Richard sucinto y tomó aquel juego de llaves de las manos del rubio quien se las entregaba con timidez.

Richard guardó las llaves en su bolsillo, en uno de sus brazos ya tenía las cosas que debía llevarse. Hubo un breve pero incómodo instante de silencio en el cual ambos no fueron capaces de volver a mirarse de frente, hasta que un suspiro del rubio rompió el silencio.

—Pues, creo que eso es todo— musitó Martin con fingida satisfacción en afán de ocultar su tormento.

—te ves muy bien vestido así, Martin. Siempre me ha gustado cuando peinas así tu cabello— confesó Richard con serenidad, perdiéndose en la admiración que le causaba ver a Martin trajeado elegantemente de esa forma justo frente a él. La luz del pasillo se reflejaba refulgente sobre su rubio cabello.

Martin se sintió extrañado por el cumplido, no era algo que ya pudiera esperar de Richard pero ciertamente era algo que debía acostumbrarse a añorar. Se sonrojó de nuevo y en sus labios se esbozó una sutil sonrisa que mostraba  poco de la verdadera emoción que sentía al escucharle decir eso.

—Gracias— respondió Martin intimidado y breve.

—es caracterización de tu personaje, ¿verdad? Me alegrará ver tu nueva película— dijo Richard sincero pero sin perder su seriedad, aunque internamente casi no podía contener su deseo por abrazarlo, tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Sí, hemos estado filmando desde hace un mes, cuando llegué de regreso a Londres— explicó el rubio todavía cohibido.

—Supongo que han tenido varias locaciones— añadió Richard.

—sí, sobretodo Camden, hoy precisamente filmamos ahí desde muy temprano— explicó el rubio.

—Camden… ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos de vez en cuando a comprar ahí juntos? —inquirió Richard sonriendo afablemente, Martin reparó que parecía como si su intención fuera tratar de amenizar su charla, pero no quería esperanzarse demasiado, ésta era solo una charla al azar que terminaría en cualquier momento.

—jaja sí, ahí te compré esos zapatos— agregó el rubio tras soltar una breve risita e indicando con la mirada los mismos zapatos que Richard llevaba puestos en ese momento, los cuales eran sus favoritos.

—Acabo de estar en Camden justo hoy hace un par de horas luego de que volví del aeropuerto, compré ahí esta gabardina— confesó Richard, alzando brevemente su brazo libre para hacer lucir su abrigo. Martin sonrió ante ello, la charla parecía querer prologarse y resultaba extraño e incierto.

—Ja ¿Prefieres comprar esas baratijas en Camden que algo de prestigio en Nueva York? Veo que no cambias Richie….Richard— repentinamente Martin consideró que debía tener cuidado en no llamarlo con diminutivo.

—Siempre he preferido las cosas de Camden, no hay necesidad de gastar tanto por una simple chaqueta en Nueva York. Hay frivolidades que a veces prefiero evitar.

—bueno ahora que te mudes a Nueva York, espero que todo marche bien. Te deseo lo mejor. Sobretodo….con esa persona con quien ahora debes estar saliendo— dijo Martin irresoluto, odiaba tocar ese aspecto pero de la misma forma sentía la gran necesidad de expresarlo, casi como si se tratara de un reclamo de sus celos.

En cambio Richard casi había olvidado que había mencionado aquella mentira aquella vez, porque la realidad era que no había salido con nadie más y no tenía el afán de hacerlo. Pero el hecho que Martin lo expresara traía de nuevo a su mente su traición con Benedict, y los celos volvían a enajenarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Gracias Martin, de la misma manera creo que no es bueno que siga aquí interrumpiendo tu tiempo, tal vez ahora quieras pasar la noche con él— dijo Richard con una entonación más severa en sus palabras, creía que nunca podría ser capaz de ocultar lo mucho que lo enfurecía recordar que Martin se había acostado con Benedict, pero no deseaba repudiarlo más.

—No tengo ningún amante Richard, te lo he dicho. Pero no voy a redundar más en ese maldito tema. Disculpa, la verdad como dije hoy filmé desde muy temprano y estoy muy cansado. Todo lo que quiero es dormir—dijo el rubio más serio, se sentía molesto porque siempre tenía que ser lo mismo y sin más abrió la puerta principal para indicarle a Richard que se marchara antes de volver a pelear.

Sin mediar más palabra Richard lo obedeció y salió del apartamento, internamente intranquilo.

—adiós Martin— dijo Richard conciso, dándole la espalda, no quería seguir viendo a Martin, sabía que en su arrebato de celos causados por su paranoia tal vez no podría resistirse más a tomarlo entre sus brazos y arrebatarle un beso.

Pero de pronto Martin lo detuvo del brazo.

—Espera Richard—farfulló el rubio dubitativo.

Richard se giró hacia él para verlo de frente y hacer caso a lo que pedía para encontrarse con la seria expresión del rubio que le extendía en su mano una diminuta caja que de inmediato a Richard le resultó familiar. La diminuta caja de forro de terciopelo estaba abierta y en su interior contenía un brillante aro de oro, era el anillo de compromiso que él mismo le había entregado a Martin hacia unos meses frente la casa que había comprado para él, el anillo que aquella hermosa tarde los había comprometido en un sutil juramento de unir sus vidas en matrimonio, algo que ya no sucedería.

—Richard, te devuelvo tu anillo…—farfulló el rubio con un poco de torpeza, en su mirada había determinación tras sus ojos llorosos.

—Martin…—musitó Richard atónito, el iris azulado de sus ojos vibraba levemente por la conmoción, podía sentir una maraña dentro de su garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra.

—espero que pronto…puedas dárselo a alguien especial—Martin se esforzó sobremanera por no hacer quebrar su voz y se dio prisa para entrar en su apartamento de nuevo y cerrar lentamente la puerta, dejando a Richard inmutado afuera en el corredor, con la pequeña caja sostenida en la palma de su enguantada mano.

—Buenas noches— dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta, por educación, pero Richard no pronunció más palabra. Sentía que toda su alma se había ido al vacío.

Ya no había esperanza.

………………………………..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin aquí está la actualización *_*)/ espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Quiero decir que en realidad éste capítulo lo tenía casi listo desde que subí el anterior, y quería subirlo hace una semana pues el pasado 10 de Mayo este fic cumplió 3 años desde que comencé a publicarlo :’3
> 
> Éste fic lo tengo planeado desde el principio, la trama, la historia, el desarrollo de las relaciones de los personajes pero nunca imaginé que cuando se cumplieran 3 años y al llegar justo al capítulo 20 estaríamos llegando a un momento tan doloroso y culminante T_T
> 
> Pero el fic todavía da para mucho más, como dije lo tengo todo planeado desde el principio y aún faltan muchas cosas para escribir muchos más capítulos ;D
> 
> Agradezco mucho a todos aquellos quienes han seguido este fic y en particular todo lo que hago, publico, comparto de esta ship desde enero de 2013 en Facebook, AO3, Tumblr, Deviantart, twitter, etc, ustedes mejor que nadie sabe cuánto amo esta ship desde entonces y cuanto me inspiran día a día, nunca paro y nunca dejo de pensar en ellos e inspirarme mucho más :3 aunque la verdad muchas veces también me vuelvo lenta al publicar porque me desanima mucho recibir poco apoyo y que algunas otras hasta han dejado de seguirme :’c pero amo demasiado el ship que eso nunca me impide seguir y hacer mucho más uwu
> 
> Espero pronto actualizar este fic, y todos los demás que estoy publicando y pronto también publicaré los muchos más Richartin fics que tengo en mente owo
> 
> Benito seguirá siendo un maldito son of a bitch xD ya verán todo lo que pasará :’v
> 
> y bueno los invito también a leer mis otros fics, en especial el nuevo Richartin: Heinz Kruger/Everett Ross que acabo de subir ;3


	21. Inevitables consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un mes desde su regreso a Londres y un mes también desde aquel desastroso malentendido en Nueva York. Ahora Richard y Martin se mantienen separados y ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos, anhelando el momento en que tengan que volver a reencontrarse.

                                                              

 

**Capítulo 21 –Inevitables consecuencias**

Richard se sentía devastado después de que Martin le había devuelto aquel preciado anillo de compromiso de esa forma tan inesperada, porque lo cierto era que Richard nunca había imaginado que eso pasaría. Al tenerlo en sus manos de nuevo Richard recordó vívidamente aquella hermosa tarde en la que le había propuesto matrimonio frente a la casa que había comprado para él, para que vivieran juntos, felices.

Detrás de la puerta, dentro del interior del apartamento, Martin se sentía de la misma forma, totalmente desconsolado por haberle devuelto aquel anillo que simbólicamente los había unido durante las últimas semanas y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas a pesar de que su orgullo tratara de impedírselo.

Mientras tanto, Richard seguía en medio del pasillo aun sosteniendo, con su puño fuertemente cerrado, la pequeña caja de cubierta de terciopelo negro que contenía dentro el anillo. Sólo habían transcurrido algunos segundos, pero para ambos podría parecer casi una agobiante eternidad.

Richard sentía como si de pronto sus pies se hubieran puesto inmóviles, quería huir del lugar, alejarse lo más pronto posible del apartamento de Martin porque estar ahí le dolía demasiado, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían. Tal vez permaneció en el pasillo durante un par de minutos más, desconcertado y con una terrible opresión en el pecho. Y mientras permanecía ahí de pie Richard pudo alcanzar a escuchar un pequeño sollozo casi inaudible del rubio que seguía del otro lado de la puerta, y eso casi lo tentó a tocar de nuevo la puerta para verlo de nuevo de frente y mandar todo al demonio, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que realmente lo único que deseaba era continuar el compromiso y seguir a su lado por siempre porque no podía dejar de amarlo a pesar de su engaño. Pero no lo hizo.

Richard bufó un poco después de dar un largo suspiro y se encaminó hasta la salida que daba a las escaleras, sus piernas habían logrado responderle de nuevo y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba apresurándose tanto como podía para salir del edificio y no mucho tiempo después estuvo afuera, en el aparcamiento donde luego tomó su vehículo. Martin observó desde su ventana cómo el auto de Richard salía del estacionamiento y no pudo evitar volver a sollozar un poco cuando éste se alejó rumbo a la avenida hasta perderse de vista.

Este era el fin definitivo.

………………….

El resto de la noche, Martin estuvo desconsolado en su desdicha lo cual le provocó un gran insomnio. Contrario a eso, él lo único que deseaba ahora era dormir para así olvidarse un poco del fatal rompimiento que había tenido con el hombre que tanto amaba, pero a pesar de sus intentos no podía conciliar el sueño. El dolor de su tristeza lo mantenía en vigilia, sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada, sabía que su relación ya se había dañado demasiado y conservar el anillo no tenía más sentido porque de haberlo guardado siempre le habría recordado dolorosamente que alguna vez había simbolizado su compromiso, habérselo devuelto había sido lo mejor. Ahora sí al fin podrían mandar todo a la mierda y de esa manera volver a iniciar un camino cada uno por separado.

Por su parte, presa de su despecho y su amargura, Richard se había ido en busca de algún tipo de compañía, cualquiera que, al menos por esa noche, le hiciera olvidar un poco a Martin y todo lo sucedido, entre algunas copas de alcohol. Ahora mismo no deseaba volver a su propio apartamento porque ahí se sentía terriblemente solo. Si no podía tener la compañía de Martin al menos podría intentar engañarse a sí mismo con la compañía de alguien más.

Luego de intentar dormir sin éxito durante algunas horas, Martin pudo lograr dormir un poco cuando la madrugada ya había avanzado. Cierto era que durante su vigilia, además de pensar una y otra vez en su zozobra, no podía evitar pensar si Richard podría estar bien ahora mismo y tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse si devolverle el anillo de compromiso lo había afectado mucho, pero tenía casi la completa seguridad que eso debía ser un hecho, porque Richard todavía lo amaba. Pero no podía remediarlo, porque Richard simplemente no podía perdonarle su engaño, Richard no podía perdonar ese maldito error que lo había llevado a acostarse con Benedict una sola noche y al pensar en eso Martin sabía que él tampoco podía seguir tolerando su desprecio por ese error.

Al día siguiente Martin despertó por el vibrante sonido de su alarma, no era demasiado temprano pero no había logrado dormir muy bien la noche anterior. De cualquier forma, aunque no deseaba levantarse de la cama, ese día también debían filmar algunas escenas desde medio día y era su deber asistir puntual. Pero a pesar de que había dormido poco se sentía mucho mejor físicamente, aunque anímicamente no deseaba saber nada del mundo, no quería saber nada de la gente que lo rodeaba ni mucho menos quería saber de Richard.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y no mucho después tomó la ducha para luego tomar el desayuno en soledad como ya debía comenzar a ser de nuevo una costumbre para él y luego de eso siguió su rutina. Todo volvía a parecer una vacía monotonía, pero eso era mejor que quedarse en la cama a sufrir su desdicha. Debía darse prisa para llegar a la locación donde filmarían algunas escenas ese día, lo único que deseaba era no tener que soportar demasiado las desatinadas bromas de Pegg en medio del rodaje o la inoportuna presencia de Benedict acosándolo con descaro.

—bien, de todos modos ya nada puede ser peor— decía para sí mismo sin mucho afán, mientras terminaba de sorber el último trago de su café.

Pronto estuvo listo para salir de su apartamento y tomar el transporte público hacia su trabajo.

………………….

Richard no se sintió aquejado por resaca alguna esa mañana a pesar de que la noche anterior su consumo de alcohol se había excedido un poco, en su vano afán por olvidar a Martin. Nada de lo que había intentado la noche anterior había valido la pena, por el contrario parecía que el recuerdo de Martin se alojaba cada vez mucho más fuerte dentro de sus pensamientos, contrario a lo que deseaba, Richard sentía como si el deseo por volver a besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos se incrementara potencialmente con el pasar de los minutos y las horas y eso solo lo hacía repudiarse a sí mismo porque de ninguna manera podía olvidar su engaño ni tampoco podía dejar de imaginar que seguramente incontables debían ser ya las veces que Martin había estado en la cama con Benedict y que seguramente la noche anterior no había sido una excepción.

—no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Martin y tampoco puedo dejar de imaginarte con ese bastardo— pensaba constantemente para sus adentros mientras tomaba una ducha que lo ayudaría a revitalizarse un poco después de esa noche de borrachera y sexo dadivado.

Pero al igual que Martin, pese a su desdicha y la rabia que al mismo tiempo le causaba, no podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada ni podía volver a desperdiciar otra noche en la parranda, si estaba en Londres no era solo por Martin sino porque realmente tenía asuntos laborales que atender. Y esa tarde además debía atender una cita importante que sería más que profesional, cortés y debía llegar a tiempo. Tal vez entre más pronto terminara más pronto podría ir a buscar a Martin de nuevo, porque después de todo era cierto que habían acordado que todavía había varias cosas del rubio guardadas en su apartamento. Y aunque no lo admitiera del todo, neciamente ese también era un pretexto para volver a encontrarse con él porque aunque su relación había terminado de romperse con la devolución de ese anillo siempre los podría unir el ámbito profesional que los relacionaba, aunque fuera solo por cordialidad o compromiso laboral. Sabía que eso era una especie de masoquismo, porque ver a Martin le dolía, mucho, pero lo necesitaba, inevitablemente su cuerpo y su mente le exigían constantemente volver a tener su presencia cerca de él, o saber sobre lo que hacía y escuchar su dulce voz que tanto lo cautivaba.

………………….

Al norte de Londres, en Camden, Martin y sus compañeros de producción y reparto estuvieron filmando algunas escenas durante algunas horas hasta que el sol estuvo a punto de ocultarse. Ahora que Martin sabía que Richard estaba en Londres no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué punto de la ciudad podría encontrarse en ese preciso momento, y constantemente buscaba con la mirada su presencia en algún hombre que se le pareciera, porque no podía dejar de recordar lo que Richard le había dicho la noche anterior, el hecho que justamente había estado cerca de él en Camden comprando esa gabardina negra en algún puesto callejero.

—no, tal vez es demasiado estúpido pensar que podría volver a venir por estos lares solo para volver a comprar alguna baratija…o para ver lo que hago— decía Martin constantemente para sus adentros, aunque procuraba no distraerse demasiado en sus propias cavilaciones porque después de todo él era un profesional y su único deber en ese lugar era hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo rodando esas escenas.

— ¿pasa algo malo, pequeño _kitten_? — inquirió Pegg de pronto, mientras se acercaba al pensativo rubio en medio de una de los breves descansos antes de escuchar las nuevas órdenes del director. Martin se sintió de nuevo molesto por la manera en la que burlonamente Simon lo había llamado, desde hacía un par de días había estado molestándolo llamándolo con ese mismo sobrenombre con el cual Richard siempre lo había llamado cariñosamente, aunque realmente lo que lo hacía sentir molesto era el no poder dejar de pensar, y esperar, que Richard apareciera en el lugar en medio de la gente en cualquier momento, y estaba molesto porque estaba triste y esa era la forma en la que lo manifestaba frente a personas como Pegg, alguien que no podía entender nada de la situación y que por el contrario no podía dejar jamás de hacer mofa de su relación con Benedict sin saber que Benedict era la real causa de todos sus problemas.

—Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?— respondió Martin irónico y sonriendo levemente con sarcasmo haca él. Pero Pegg jamás podría captar el real mensaje de su expresión, porque de todos modos Martin siempre había sido así de lacónico incluso para demostrar su marcado sentido del humor sarcástico. Para Pegg esa usual forma suya de expresarse era como un juego.

—jaja, vamos pequeño hobbit, no puedes engañarme, he notado cómo has estado un poco más pensativo de lo normal, bastante distraído diría yo— exclamó Pegg esbozando mayormente su sonrisa burlona para luego acercarse más a Martin y acariciar su espalda con osadía —y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde que llegaste has estado buscando algo con la mirada, sobre todo entre la gente que está de pie observando curiosamente nuestro trabajo. No puedes mentirme, seguramente estás esperando la llegada de alguien—dedujo Pegg contento. Martin volvió a sentirse fastidiado, no solo porque Pegg tenía razón sino porque sabía que seguramente se refería a Benedict, que ya era usual que se apareciera por ahí para hostigarlo, al menos eso era lo que Benedict había hecho durante los últimos días desde que él disfrutaba unas breves vacaciones antes de partir fuera de la ciudad para iniciar el rodaje de su próximo trabajo.

—ah, y seguramente crees que es Benedict a quien espero—expresó Martin haciendo mayor énfasis en su ironía. Pegg soltó una risita, no dejaba de sonreír, y dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de su compañero.

— ¡vaya! ¡Ni lo imaginaba! — dijo Pegg burlonamente, en ese momento se sentía más incitado a bromear al respecto con Martin pero antes de que pronunciara alguna otra palabra de pronto el director llamó a todos a reunirse para darles las nuevas indicaciones que debían seguir.

De esa manera debieron olvidarse del asunto por el momento, debían concentrarse en su trabajo porque debían rodar las nuevas escenas antes de que el sol se ocultara. Y Martin continuó preguntándose si Richard podría aparecer en algún momento cerca de él o quizá si en ese instante estaba en algún punto alejado, tal vez incluso al otro lado de la ciudad. Richard no le había hablado de sus planes ni del propósito que lo había traído a Londres, pero se sentía casi seguro que no se marcharía de regreso a Estados Unidos tan pronto, al menos no por el momento y eso hacía que Richard tuviera que volver a pasar la noche en la misma ciudad, en Londres igual que él, y de esa manera podían estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Y se torturaba a sí mismo preguntándose a cada momento si la sortija de compromiso que le había devuelto pronto sería posesión de otra persona, alguien que al final tendría el corazón de Richard, alguien nunca podría amarlo tanto como lo amaba él.

El tiempo restante del trabajo de ese día continuó hasta que el director decidió terminar eso por ese día justo cuando el cielo comenzaba poco a poco a teñirse de colores del atardecer. Todos se sintieron aliviados porque de esa manera el fin de semana comenzaba, al día siguiente sería sábado y no tendrían que trabajar hasta el lunes. Aunque para Martin esto no resultaba ser muy ventajoso, ahora que volvía a sentirse tan abatido lo que menos deseaba era estar descansando en la soledad de su casa, el trabajo y la convivencia con sus compañeros lo mantenía ocupado y distraído de su tristeza. Pero de cualquier forma el fin de semana era algo inevitable.

— ¡terminamos por hoy, Martin! — exclamó Pegg acercándose de nuevo al rubio.

—Sí, el fin de semana ha llegado de nuevo— dijo Martin en respuesta aunque no muy animoso.

—y todavía no veo a esa persona que buscas por aquí— agregó Simon con ironía.

Pero la persona a quien él se refería no era la misma que Martin esperaba, y sin embargo como si lo hubiera invocado de pronto apareció Benedict frente a ellos, abriéndose camino respetuosamente entre el resto de los presentes para llegar hasta donde se encontraban Simon y Martin.

—ah, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí!, hablando del rey de Roma— expresó Pegg alegre y dio una palmada rápida en la espalda del recién llegado. Benedict lo saludó avivadamente y luego se giró hacia Martin, su real interés que lo había hecho asistir al lugar.

—hola, Simon, buenas tardes. Hola, Martin— saludó Benedict esbozando una sonrisa afable. Martin le extendió la mano para saludarlo, quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible para poder escabullirse y retirarse pronto del lugar. Desde que Benedict acudía a su lugar de filmación había aprendido cómo escabullirse entre la gente y alejarse de él y de las estúpidas burlas de Pegg. Todo eso estaba convirtiéndose en una especie de rutina, y estaba harto.

—buenas noches, Ben. Lo siento, debo irme. Estoy un poco ocupado— musitó el rubio apresurado. Pero en ese momento Pegg lo detuvo del brazo para luego rodear su cintura ligeramente con su brazo y atraerlo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban él y Benedict.

—vamos, no tan rápido gatito— dijo Pegg. Martin no hizo esfuerzo alguno para zafarse de sus brazos, era como si de pronto por primera vez se sintiera resignado a no huir del lugar y de la presencia de Benedict, o quizá era que se había cansado de huir siempre de él siendo que nada evitaba su descarado acoso.

—debo irme, además seguramente querrán divertirse, es viernes por la noche— dijo Martin tratando de sonar más templado, aunque dejando claro que no quería ser partícipe de lo que Simon, Benedict y los demás tuvieran planeado hacer.

—oh, por supuesto, es precisamente por eso que no puedes irte tan pronto, pequeño— dijo Pegg burlón de nuevo. Benedict esbozó una sonrisa de malicia y se acercó más a ellos para ser él quien ésta vez detuviera a Martin discretamente con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Y Martin sintió la osadía de esa caricia intencionada.

—exacto Martin, no te tomes todo tan duramente. Bien podemos ir a divertirnos un rato, en compañía de Simon por su puesto— sugirió Benedict seductor, realmente durante los días previos Benedict había sido paciente para persuadir a Martin de salir a algún sitio en su compañía y ésta podría ser la perfecta oportunidad, aunque para ello debía invitar también a Simon para que Martin cediera más fácil a la petición.

—y Nick también vendría con nosotros, ¡podemos invitar también a los demás muchachos pequeño hobbit! — añadió Simon efusivo, tratando de convencerlo de que podrían pasar un buen rato de camaradería todos juntos, aunque sinceramente y aunque no se lo pidieran, él tenía el propósito de dejarlo a solas con Benedict en algún momento de la noche.

—ah…está bien, si van a ir todos supongo que no es algo que debería perderme— dijo Martin sucinto, aunque internamente no estaba demasiado convencido, además no podía decir que los zapatos que traía puestos eran tan cómodos como para ir a algún centro nocturno.

Simon y Benedict sonrieron alegres al escucharlo decir eso, últimamente era difícil convencer a Martin de salir, Benedict sabía con cinismo el verdadero motivo de su persistente hostilidad, pero Pegg pensaba que Martin solo había estado haciéndose el difícil porque le costaba mucho admitir su inclinación homosexual y sus sentimientos por Benedict, pero él estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer que ambos terminaran juntos.

— ¡genial! — exclamó Pegg jocoso.

—bien, podemos irnos en mi auto, Martin— sugirió Benedict contento, en ese momento Martin pudo sentir cómo el brazo de Benedict le rodeaba la cintura con más intención y se sintió más molesto por su acción, pero no se zafaría de él en frente de Pegg porque no quería hacer un escándalo por la insistencia de Benedict, porque ese maldito asunto no quería revelárselo a nadie más y mucho menos a alguien como Pegg que quizá no consideraría la situación, de todos modos ya había demasiadas personas que se habían enterado del problema que Benedict le había causado y de todos modos todo se había ido al infierno. Pero Martin no estaba dispuesto a soportar esas caricias instigadoras de Benedict cada vez que éste lo quisiera, por lo que decidió liberarse discretamente de sus brazos.

—de acuerdo, Ben— respondió Martin con queda voz, y sin que Pegg lo notara, Martin le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Benedict que sin embargo éste percibió como maliciosa, y eso solo provocó incitarlo más, Martin molesto era demasiado sexy e irresistible para él.

Benedict le sonrió maliciosamente, esta vez Pegg se percató de ello y pensó que las miradas compartidas de Martin y Ben eran claro signo de su peculiar coquetería, seguramente ese era el tipo de juegos que ambos disfrutaban tener, con eso ya casi no le cabía duda que su atracción sexual mutua era inminente.

—bien, muchachos, Nick y yo iremos en mi auto con Edgar, ustedes pueden irse en el auto de Ben. Los esperaremos allá— indicó Simon entusiasmado.

—Está bien— expresó Benedict mientras de pronto comenzaba a teclear algún numero en su teléfono móvil –oh, Martin, disculpa. Por favor, sólo dame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Ben haciéndose saber que en ese momento estaba recibiendo una llamada.

—Toma todo el tiempo que desees— respondió Martin con sarcasmo.

Y mientras Benedict esperaba el tono de la llamada, audazmente pasó de nuevo uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Martin para rodearlo por un momento por la cintura y acariciarlo. Martin sintió la incómoda caricia, resistiendo de nuevo no llamarle la atención por ello porque no quería hacer escándalo de ello en frente de sus compañeros, pero para su suerte en cuanto Benedict obtuvo respuesta de la llamada, Martin se alejó algunos pasos al frente de él. Entonces Martin se giró media vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El rubio no podía negar que se sentía fastidiado, y en ese momento su mirada se posó sobre el final de la calle, que usualmente lo dirigía hacia el camino de regreso a casa, y Benedict continuó hablando con esa persona durante un minuto. Martin tuvo el deseo impulsivo de mandar todo al infierno, dejar de intentar jugar esa absurda hipocresía y huir de ahí rápido para marcharse a casa como se lo había propuesto desde un inicio, además en ese momento el área se había despejado pues ya todos habían terminado de irse y el cielo casi se había oscurecido totalmente. Mientras Benedict continuaba atendiendo su llamada, la mirada de Martin continuó fija  hacia esa esquina de la calle, continuó cruzado de brazos. Transcurrieron un par de minutos, Martin comenzaba a impacientarse pero no comprendía cómo podía estar tan indeciso de salir huyendo, Benedict seguía hablando por el teléfono móvil y de pronto para su sorpresa, justo en esa esquina de la calle, apareció Richard.

Martin se quedó atónito ante su presencia y se descruzó de brazos, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente al verlo de pie justo ahí, no muy distante de donde se encontraban él y Benedict. Martin había estado deseando verlo durante toda la tarde y repentinamente se había cumplido y ahora Richard estaba justo en el lugar de la locación, vistiendo jeans casuales, camisa azul celeste y la misma gabardina negra que había comprado en Camden la tarde anterior.

Martin suspiró profundamente cuando Richard comenzó a encaminarse hacia él, se sintió tremendamente temeroso de que pudiera desatarse una discusión de nuevo porque justo en ese momento Benedict estaba con él, y se sintió temeroso sobretodo porque Richard no dejaba de mirarlo con una cruel seriedad y mirada penetrante.

—Richard…—farfulló Martin cuando al fin Richard estuvo justo frente a él, y frente a Benedict, que aunque se había percatado de su presencia, no se había inmutado y que por el contrario continuó hablando por teléfono, restando total importancia a la presencia de Richard.

—ah, ya me di cuenta que estás ocupado, Martin— dijo Richard demasiado serio, aunque tratando de sonar irónico, el ceño fruncido se enmarcaba en su cara porque la presencia de Benedict jamás podía ser grata para él, mucho menos cuando éste estaba a solas con Martin. Estaba celoso.

Benedict, aunque continuaba hablando por teléfono, le sonrió de forma mordaz y cínicamente burlesca. El temor de Martin de que se desatara una discusión en el lugar incrementó más, podía descifrar el odio de las miradas desafiantes que uno tenía con el otro.

—y ¿qué haces aquí, Richard? — inquirió el rubio tímido, dubitativo y ligeramente soslayado.

—Bueno, te dije ayer que en mi casa todavía hay cosas tuyas— respondió Richard sin dejar de lado su seriedad austera.

Martin suspiró de nuevo, intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Ah, es verdad…— masculló el rubio.

—No fuiste a mi apartamento por tus cosas, y yo no pude encontrarte en el tuyo como lo habíamos propuesto— dijo Richard.

—No prometí nada en realidad— dijo Martin sucinto.

—Pero yo sí te dije que hoy te devolvería tus cosas. Como sea, estuve revisando esas cosas tuyas y terminé de organizarlas, lo mejor sería que fueras ahora mismo por ellas…las tengo justo en la sala de estar, podríamos ir ahora mismo y…luego te llevo de regreso a tu casa— dijo Richard ahora con cierta timidez, soslayando la mirada.

—bueno es que la verdad yo…— titubeó el rubio, estaba poniéndose más nervioso, no habría esperado tal petición sobre todo después del amargo momento que habían tenido la noche anterior.

En ese momento Benedict terminó su llamada y dio un paso adelante frente a ellos para tratar de entrometerse en la conversación. Richard hizo una mueca de molestia y Martin volvió a suspirar debido a la incómoda situación, lo que menos deseaba era que ambos volvieran a discutir y mucho menos que desataran una riña a golpes.

—la verdad es que Martin no puede acompañarte en este momento, estimado Richard. Justo ahora estamos a punto de ir a divertirnos un poco— interrumpió Benedict sonriendo maliciosamente. Richard se sintió aún más fastidiado, por escucharlo hablar con tal cinismo y porque no soportaba ver su sonrisa estúpidamente irónica. Internamente Richard de alguna forma esperaba que eso fuera otra más de sus fanfarronadas y que solo lo estuviera diciendo para hacer que se marchara, para alejarlo de Martin más de lo que ya había hecho. Richard estaba cansado de ello, debía idear cualquier pretexto para arruinar la noche que Benedict seguramente se proponía tener con Martin. Siempre tenía que existir una constante lucha entre ellos.

—bueno eso es verdad, Richard. Los chicos nos están esperando…— comentó Martin dubitativo.

—oh, bueno, pero lamento decir que realmente es necesario que vengas hoy conmigo a mi apartamento Martin, porque sabes que no puedo quedarme en Londres demasiado, aún debo ir a casa de mis padres en Leicester y luego debo volver a Detroit para continuar la filmación, tenemos el tiempo encima y pronto comenzaremos la promoción de El Hobbit, sabes que Peter nos dio la fecha de reunión— dijo Richard con mesura pero mirando a Benedict de forma desafiante.

—en eso tienes razón. Está bien, vamos. Benedict por favor avisa a los demás que lamento no poder ir esta noche con ustedes a parrandear un rato, podríamos dejarlo para mañana, o cualquier otro día—dijo Martin girándose un poco para ver a Benedict. La sonrisa mordaz del rostro de Benedict se desdibujó un poco aunque pronto volvió a sonreír con ironía,

—De acuerdo, no hay problema Martin, yo les aviso ahora mismo de esta situación pero, no me gusta que vayas solo. Te acompañaré— agregó Benedict. Richard no se sintió nada contento con su sugerencia, en ese momento realmente se estaba resistiendo a empujarlo o quizá golpearlo, pero debía seguir controlando sus impulsos. Y por otra parte, para Martin la idea de que Benedict los acompañara le inquietaba sobremanera y aunque él se opusiera a ello sabía que Benedict insistiría y eso terminaría por provocar la disputa que tanto temía.

—no Ben, no eres bienvenido en mi casa— dijo Richard de pronto, ésta vez un poco exaltado.

—oh ¿y Martin si lo es? ¿Después de que él y yo nos acostamos? Jaja creí que incluso cumplirías tu palabra de golpearlo a él también, recuerdo que esas fueron tus exactas palabras aquella vez. “Voy a matarlos a ti y al otro maldito mentiroso”— dijo Benedict con cinismo.

Richard apretó los puños de sus manos con mayor fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a golpearlo como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, no podía creer cómo Benedict jamás dejaba su cinismo de lado, pero de cualquier forma tenía razón. Benedict volvió a sonreír con malevolencia. Martin se sintió consternado, y acorralado en medio de ambos, además lo que había dicho Benedict le había dolido, sobretodo porque Richard no lo había negado.

—Ben deja de fastidiar con ese maldito tema, ¿quieres? Tú yo no somos nada, por tu maldita culpa se creó todo este estúpido mal entendido. ¡Deja ya tu maldito cinismo!— espetó Martin molesto. Pero Benedict no desdibujaba su sonrisa irónica.

—tch como sea, mejor me largo ahora mismo. Será mejor que los deje a solas para que atiendan los asuntos que se había propuesto esta noche. Intentaré pasar mañana temprano a tu casa, Martin a dejarte las cosas personalmente, sabes que no quiero quedarme con algo tuyo— refirió Richard molesto, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Martin lo detuvo del brazo.

—no, Richard, vamos ahora mismo. Sabes que yo realmente quiero terminar con este maldito asunto, lo sabes ¿no? Incluso ayer te devolví el anillo de compromiso. Ya nada nos une. Así que vayamos por esas cosas a tu apartamento para terminar con todo esto de una vez— insistió el rubio aunque un poco soslayado en la mirada.

Benedict no intentó interrumpir de nuevo en ese instante, pero continuó sonriendo lánguidamente con burla al enterarse que Martin le había devuelto el anillo de compromiso, y justo en ese momento su teléfono móvil volvió a resonar con una llamada entrante y rápidamente respondió el teléfono. Al ver las letras en la pantalla y saber quién llamaba supo que era una llamada importante que no podía interrumpir por una discusión redundante con Richard.

—está bien, dejaré que vayas solo Martin. Y yo avisaré a los chicos que no puedes venir. Y si ahora me disculpan, tengo llamadas importantes que atender, asuntos de trabajo— explicó Benedict.

Richard y Martin lo miraron por un momento hasta que éste les dio la espalda y continuó atendiendo su llamada. Ninguno de los dos se despidió de él.

—bien, vamos en mi auto Martin— dijo Richard, ahora un poco más sereno pero de nuevo con total seriedad y caminó un poco apresurado hacia donde su auto estaba aparcado.

Martin dudó un poco antes de seguir su paso pero finalmente lo hizo y así llegaron hasta el vehículo que en realidad no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Estando frente al auto Richard le abrió la portezuela cortésmente y aunque todavía dubitativo y nervioso, Martin entró dentro del auto.

Pronto Richard comenzó a conducir hasta que el vehículo salió del lugar hasta la avenida. Durante los primeros minutos del recorrido ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, todavía podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente y la rigidez en el rostro de ambos pero poco a poco esto comenzó a disiparse.

—prometo que…no tomaremos demasiado tiempo, Martin— dijo Richard con voz queda, rompiendo al fin el silencio entre ambos. Martin se sobresaltó un poco, estaba a solas de nuevo con él, ésta vez dentro de su auto con rumbo a su apartamento, el mismo auto donde también habían compartido muchos besos y caricias juntos hacia tan solo unos meses. Y aunque Martin no lo admitiera, la recobrada serenidad de Richard le emocionaba.

—ah, sí, no hay problema— dijo el rubio con voz queda.

—lamento haber interrumpido tu salida nocturna— se excusó Richard mansamente.

—oh, no importa, yo quiero hacer esto de una vez— dijo Martin, un poco ruborizado.

—Bueno, entonces no comprendo por qué no fuiste a mi apartamento, estuve esperando a que llegaras ya que yo no te encontré en el tuyo ésta mañana— musitó Richard timorato, mientras giraba un poco el volante para doblar en una esquina.

—Ah, bueno, no creí que fuera conveniente molestarte por eso,

—incluso…te dejé un mensaje en la contestadora, porque no respondiste mi llamada— comentó Richard.

Martin se sintió más cohibido pues en realidad sí había escuchado su llamada en la contestadora pero había hecho caso omiso, porque aunque escuchar su mensaje en la contestadora le emocionaba al mismo tiempo le había parecido frío, nada comparado a todos aquellos dulces mensajes que Richard solía dejarle cada día desde que habían iniciado su relación.

—Bueno es verdad, sí lo escuché pero no creí que hubiera forma de responderte, hay que recordar que bloqueaste mis números desde aquella noche. Mmmh además estuve ocupado filmando, desde poco antes del medio día— explicó Martin.

—sí, lo sé, de hecho…estuve observando un poco de su rodaje. Llegué desde hace algunas horas a Candem, observé todo desde que iniciaron las escenas del día. Vi que hoy también hiciste un excelente trabajo— confesó Richard tímido y soslayado.

Martin se sintió conmocionado por escucharlo decir eso, sobre todo porque él mismo había estado pensando todo el día la idea de que Richard pudiera estar cerca de él y ahora mismo se estaba enterando que así había sido y que además había estado observando su trabajo.

— ¿hablas en serio? — inquirió el rubio un poco nervioso.

—sí, y pude ver lo bien que estuviste actuando en las escenas. Oh y sobre lo de los números bloqueados, ya los he desbloqueado. Es una tontería seguir con esto, así que todo ya debe estar en paz, ¿no crees? Puedes llamarme a partir de ahora cada vez que lo requieras— dijo Richard concreto, sin dejar de perder la atención en el volante.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno y pues…creí que estabas muy ocupado solo de paso en Londres, no sé por qué estuviste viéndome trabajar esta tarde— musitó el rubio vacilante, se había sonrojado más.

—porque, como dije me gusta tu caracterización en esta nueva película. Te ves…demasiado bien—confesó Richard con sonrisa amable.

El ambiente volvió a tornarse tenso, Martin se había avergonzado más después de escuchar a Richard decir eso, y no solo porque el cumplido venía de él sino por la forma en que lo expresaba con su sensual voz dulcificada.

—Bien, llegamos Martin— anunció Richard algunos minutos después mientras comenzó por estacionar su auto en el apartamento del edificio.

—Gracias Richard— masculló el rubio un poco avergonzado pero en ese momento, aunque soslayaba la mirada, se atrevió a toquetear un poco la pierna de Richard, cuando había detenido por completo el vehículo. Richard se sintió nervioso por ello, siempre había amado sentir la mano de Martin toquetearlo de esa manera y verlo hacerlo de forma tímida solo lo hacía sentir mucho más emocionado.

Richard no dijo nada, sólo dio un breve suspiro y luego salió primero del auto para luego abrir amablemente la portezuela para Martin.

En ese momento Richard tuvo el deseo de darle la mano para ayudarlo a salir, pero no lo hizo.

—muchas gracias de nuevo, Richard…-musitó el rubio ruborizado por el caballeroso acto de Richard, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a darse la mano.

—vamos Martin, subamos pronto, aquí afuera hace frío— dijo Richard con voz calma.

Luego de dejar el aparcamiento, caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras principales. Richard dejó que Martin caminara delante de él, y durante el trayecto observó su cabello rubio desde su nuca que tanto le gustaba, observó su pequeño cuerpo frente a él, observó su espalda y quiso acariciarla, pero una vez más debía resistirse.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente al apartamento Richard abrió la puerta y lo invitó amablemente a pasar dentro.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Martin con voz queda y tímida.

—no hay problema, puedes tomar asiento, por favor— indicó Richard. Martin se sentó en uno de los sofás y Richard se sentó en el sofá que estaba justo frente a él.

—Habías dicho que tenías mis cosas en la sala de estar— mencionó Martin, nervioso.

—oh, es verdad, aquí están. Creo que no eran demasiadas cosas, aunque lo cierto es que todavía no termino de revisar todo lo que tengo, como puedes ver tengo un desorden aquí en la sala porque he comenzado a empacar todo…para la mudanza— explicó Richard un poco titubeante.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás pensando mudarte antes de partir hacia Detroit?— inquirió el rubio un poco inquieto.

—no, como dije estoy solo de paso aquí en Londres, pero creo que es mejor así, comenzar a empacar todo desde ahora— respondió Richard serio.

Martin no supo qué más decir, de todos modos no quería indagar en ese asunto que ya era inevitable, pronto Richard se mudaría muy lejos de él e iniciaría una nueva vida.

— ¿quieres revisar tus cosas por ti mismo? Están justo en esa caja— dijo Richard indicándole cual era la caja a la que se refería.

Martin asintió dubitativo y se puso de pie para acercarse a la caja que estaba abierta y donde podían observarse sus pertenencias. Tomó algunas entre sus manos y se dio cuenta cuales eran las cosas que habían estado en casa de Richard todo ese tiempo las cuales eran más de las que esperaba, y casi había olvidado que esas cosas eran suyas y no lograba recordar cuando había sido la ocasión en que las había olvidado ahí pero lo cierto era que cuando las cosas entre ellos marchaban maravillosamente en medio de su romance hacia algunos meses lo que menos le importaba era saber dónde dejaba esas cosas tan triviales, porque compartía todo con Richard así como él compartía sus cosas con él.

Y mientras Martin observaba con cierto detenimiento una de sus camisas, pudo sentir la presencia de Richard justo detrás de él. Martin percibió su fragancia masculina, sintió su respiración y la ansiedad que indudablemente Richard denotaba.

—esa camisa, siempre me gustó mucho como se te veía puesta… _sin nada más, después de hacerte el amor_ — dijo Richard con voz suave aunque el último enunciado no salió de su voz.

Martin se sintió de nuevo nervioso, aunque lo último no había sido pronunciado por Richard de alguna forma podía adivinarlo, además de pronto sintió las manos de Richard posarse suavemente sobre sus hombros por un breve momento. Y en ese justo momento Martin se percató de que sobre una de las varias cajas para la mudanza que se encontraban en medio de la sala de estar, estaba una foto con marco plateado. Desde su lugar Martin pudo darse perfectamente cuenta que esa foto era de ellos juntos, porque juntos también habían comprado ese marco que les había gustado a ambos. Martin no pudo evitar suspirar un poco por eso.

—Aún tienes esa foto…—dijo Martin acercándose a la foto para tomarla.

Richard también dio un suspiro y lo siguió.

—sí, no he podido deshacerme de ella…tampoco es que realmente lo desee— confesó el peli-oscuro soslayado. Martin continuó tomando la foto entre sus manos y alzó la mirada hacia Richard solo por un instante para después observar la foto donde ambos se veían felizmente abrazados la navidad pasada.

—bueno en eso tienes razón, el marco es muy bonito— musitó el rubio con voz trémula que para Richard había sonado de lo más dulce. Ambos se sintieron conmovidos para sus adentros. Luego de un breve silencio entre los dos, Martin volvió a dejar aquella foto sobre la misma caja de donde la había tomado.

—Richard… ¿es cierto lo que dijo Benedict hace rato?— inquirió el rubio temeroso, sosteniendo con más fuerza aquella camisa.

— ¿qué cosa? — inquirió Richard temeroso, aunque sabía a lo que Martin se refería.

—que deseabas golpearme después de descubrir…lo que pasó entre Benedict y yo, ¿realmente querías matarme a golpes?— dijo el rubio al fin.

Richard sintió un dolor en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso, porque la voz de Martin sonaba estremecida y porque también le hizo recordar el enfado que había sentido en ese momento y el dolor de la traición en una noche que había planeado fuera de lo más especial. Y antes de responder a su cuestión, Richard lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos, reflexivo en cómo debía expresar su contestación.

—sí, lo desee, lo dije, incluso lo grité. Tenía el propósito de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado dolido, me sentí totalmente traicionado y encolerizado…pero lo cierto es que jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño, Martin, ni ahora ni nunca— respondió Richard con más seriedad, soslayando la mirada, dando un paso atrás, quedándose con el deseo interno de decirle que aún a pesar de que todavía se sentía terriblemente burlado lo único que estaría dispuesto a hacer siempre era protegerlo.

Martin se sintió conmocionado, pero también se sintió aliviado de escucharlo decir aquello. Richard siempre seguiría siendo un caballero con él aunque le doliera sobremanera la traición.

—bien, Richard, si no hay nada más entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. Muchas gracias por devolverme mis cosas aún después de todo lo que pasó— dijo el rubio huidizo y tímido, susurrante, a oídos de Richard la voz de Martin sonaba más dulce que nunca.

—no, espera Martin…—Richard lo detuvo hablando con voz calma.

— ¿qué…?—dijo el rubio indeciso.

—No puedo permitir que salgas así a tu casa, hace frío afuera— dijo Richard sereno —espera un momento, iré a buscar algún abrigo para prestártelo— añadió y se apresuró a ir a su dormitorio y buscar algún abrigo en el armario.

En ese momento Martin se dio cuenta que había olvidado el saco su gabardina en la locación, por suerte lo había encargado al cuidado del staff pero no podría volver por él hasta el lunes. El rubio se sintió cohibido por su olvido, pero se sintió aún más avergonzado por lo que Richard le había propuesto y por la forma en que había hecho notar su preocupación.

—No, no es necesario, no tienes que tomarte la molestia— dijo el rubio, pero Richard ya había ido a la habitación. Martin decidió seguirlo hasta el dormitorio y ahí esperó al pie de la cama mientras Richard buscaba entre sus abrigos favoritos cual debía prestarle. En medio de la habitación, que también había sido tantas veces testigo de su amor, Martin se dio cuenta que ahí ya solo quedaba la cama, todo el resto seguramente ya había sido empacado salvo algunos abrigos del armario donde Richard ahora buscaba pero en un momento Martin no pudo evitar detener su mirada sobre algo que apenas se veía debajo de la cama. Mientras Richard todavía estaba decidiendo cuál abrigo elegir para él, Martin echó un rápido vistazo a aquel pequeño objeto, aunque por su color plateado pudo darse una inmediata idea de lo que era y cuando se agachó para cerciorarse se dio cuenta que era lo que se temía, eran algunas envolturas de condones abiertas, vacías, sin el profiláctico contenido. Martin sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta que sin duda Richard los había usado, con alguien más. Pero aunque le doliera sobremanera era algo que no le reclamaría, solo le restaba tratar de ignorarlo.

—En verdad Richard, no es necesario— musitó el rubio tratando de insistir aunque con indecisión.

—no hay problema, además no puedo permitir que salgas así a la calle. A esta hora el frío de afuera debe haber incrementado ya y no desearía que te resfríes— dijo Richard calmadamente mientras se acercaba a él para brindarle el abrigo que al fin había elegido para él, su más favorito entre sus abrigos. Martin no dijo más, solo dejó que Richard le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo. El abrigo era un poco grande para él, pero Martin disfrutó tenerlo puesto porque era de Richard y olía igual a él.

—Muchas gracias Richard…te lo devolveré mañana— dijo el rubio nervioso e internamente consternado por lo que hacía un par de minutos acababa de descubrir.

—bien, vamos al auto.  Te llevaré a tu casa como lo prometí— dijo Richard sereno.

—ah, no, no quiero causarte aún más molestias. Puedo tomar un taxi a casa— tartamudeó Martin, aunque ésta vez su voz sonaba más inquieta.

—no hay necesidad de eso, puedo llevarte, no tengo problema con ello. Además no quisiera que algo malo te pasara, ya es tarde— dijo Richard mientras tomaba de nuevo las llaves del auto para luego acariciar por un momento la espalda del rubio con la intención de guiarlo hasta la puerta de salida.

Martin no insistió más en oponerse, realmente no deseaba causarle más molestias pero tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que deseaba tener la compañía de Richard en todo momento en el que le fuera posible, porque a pesar de la tensión y los celos que ahora sentía, necesitaba sentirse a su lado, y no podía dejar de amar toda su amabilidad.

—Está bien— musitó el rubio retraído. Richard le sonrió, al ver su rostro cabizbajo tuvo el deseo de acariciar su mejilla, y de besarlo como lo deseaba a cada minuto que estaba en su cercanía. Entonces Martin sintió cómo las manos de Richard volvían a tocar su espalda para guiarlo hasta la salida mientras él llevaba en las manos la caja que contenía algunas de sus cosas.

Bajaron pronto hasta el aparcamiento, donde en un momento volvieron a estar dentro del auto de Richard.

—Entonces partirás de Londres pronto— comentó Martin con voz queda mientras miraba por la ventana del auto que ya estaba en marcha recorriendo la avenida.

—Sí, en un par de días quizá, debo ir primero a poner en venta la casa, la que compré…— dijo Richard. Martin se sintió acongojado al escucharlo decir eso pero antes de que Richard continuara la frase, Martin lo interrumpió con cierto fastidio.

—Sí, lo sé, la casa que compraste para mí— agregó Martin, sin evitar demasiado denotar su decepción.

—Martin…—musitó Richard vacilante, mientras detenía el auto un momento ante la señal de alto del semáforo — ¿por qué es que tuviste que ir aquella vez a Nueva York? ¿Por qué…haces esto? ¿Por qué insistes en aparecer con el imbécil ese frente a mí? — inquirió Richard intentando sonar serio aunque realmente tenía que el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en la garganta le quebrara la voz o que de sus palabras saliera algún nuevo reproche, pero la desesperación por aclarar aquello que había ocurrido hacia un mes le había colmado la paciencia.

Martin no sabía cómo responder de inmediato a eso, estaba descorazonado y además estaba harto.

—creo que te lo dije en aquella ocasión, yo fui sólo para intentar arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo, viajé medio maldito mundo para rescatar nuestra relación, tenía la esperanza en que pudieras entenderlo y perdonarme por habértelo ocultado, pero entonces…apareció Benedict ahí y todo se fue a la mierda— espetó el rubio molesto. El semáforo indicó el avance y Richard hizo andar el auto de nuevo mientras daba un suspiro tras escuchar la explicación de Martin. Quería creerle, quería volver a confiar en él y hacer que su amor mutuo los uniera de nuevo, pero algo en él se lo impedía y eso lo estaba torturando.

—pero es que…siempre es lo mismo, siempre parece que Benedict realmente te importa. Quisiera creerte, pero por otro lado siempre algo me demuestra que tú realmente has estado siempre involucrado con Benedict— expresó Richard con cierta severidad.

Martin bufó un poco y río con ironía.

— ¡no sé de qué mierda me estás hablando! — dijo el rubio exasperado.

—bien, si realmente no quisieras estar junto al bastardo ese no lo harías, mucho menos cada vez que yo estoy presente. Como el hecho de que hoy precisamente se habían propuesto tener una maldita salida nocturna, ¿cómo explicas eso? Para mí parece una maldita prueba de tu cinismo. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ¿Cómo puedes salir a divertirte en compañía del imbécil que rompió nuestra relación? Seguramente tras eso irías a acostarte con él como debes de haberlo estado haciendo todo este tiempo, es lo único que al final me haces pensar— Richard vociferó severo, deseaba incluso poder gritarlo con mayor ímpetu pero no podía distraerse demasiado del volante.

Martin exaltó aún más su expresión irónica y se cruzó de brazos. Por dentro sentía romperse de nuevo por la acusación cruel del hombre que todavía amaba tanto, pero por otra parte estaba hastiado de que siempre se atentara a su dignidad.

—oh ¡vete al diablo! Tú y yo no somos nada ahora, ¿no? no tienes por qué seguir recriminándome esas malditas cosas, mucho menos cuando todo está basado siempre en tus absurdas suposiciones sin comprobarlo por ti mismo— espetó el rubio más molesto.

—Bueno, siempre me das motivos suficientes para pensarlo, empezando por que tu infidelidad quedó grabada en ese asqueroso video— respondió Richard con rígida expresión en el rostro.

—Bien, déjame aquí, después de todo será mejor que tome un maldito taxi para volver a casa— ordenó Martin enojado mientras frenéticamente se quitaba el abrigo que Richard le había prestado hacia un rato. Pero Richard lo detuvo, para pronto estacionar el auto por un momento a lado de la acera y terminar la discusión.

— ¡no, Martin, espera! No puedes volver a casa así. Te llevaré hasta tu apartamento— Richard insistió aunque Martin trató de abrir la portezuela, pero de pronto se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Richard posarse sobre la suya con suavidad pero con la intención de persuadirlo de permanecer dentro. Martin cedió y se incorporó de nuevo en el asiento, entonces sintió que Richard cubría su espalda con el abrigo poniéndoselo encima de nuevo y decidió que después de todo, debía volver a tranquilizarse, tomó un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

—está bien…—respondió Martin sucinto y sin voltear a ver a Richard a los ojos, seguía sintiendo la plácida sensación de las manos de Richard posadas sobre su espalda, no podía comprender porque incluso en ese momento en el que se sentía tan molesto con él esas manos lo hacían sentir tan reconfortado.

Richard se sintió aliviado porque al final la discusión no se había prolongado y Martin había cedido sin problemas, conocía bien a Martin y sabía que realmente habría estado completamente dispuesto a salir del vehículo y marcharse a casa por su propia cuenta y eso lo preocupaba sobremanera. Entonces Richard no se resistió a acariciar un poco su espalda y notó como Martin esbozaba una breve sonrisa al sentirlo.

—conduciré hasta tu casa como lo prometí— dijo Richard calmadamente y luego retomó el volante para hacer andar el auto de nuevo.

—no quiero discutir más esto Richard, por favor, creí que ya lo habíamos resuelto, creí que el maldito anillo había roto lo último que quedaba entre nosotros, creí que era mejor no dañar más nuestra relación que siempre fue tan maravillosa— dijo el rubio mientras el auto ya recorría de nuevo la avenida.

Richard se sintió conmovido por la determinación de sus palabras, porque él pensaba lo mismo.

—lo siento Martin, tienes razón…solo deseaba aclarar ese asunto de Nueva York…aunque quise eludirlo la intriga no me dejaba en paz…deseaba saberlo—dijo Richard inconcluso.

Richard suspiró un poco sin perder la atención al frente del volante, su mirada mostraba determinación detrás de sus ojos tristes y aunque deseaba continuar expresándole su sentir a Martin no lo hizo, por lo cual el silencio entre ellos se mantuvo hasta el final del recorrido que no fue demasiado.

—bien ya llegamos— anunció Richard cuando estuvieron justo frente al edificio del apartamento de Martin.

Martin no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Richard le abriera la portezuela para poder salir de inmediato de ahí. No deseaba seguir soportando la incómoda situación. Para su sorpresa, ésta vez Richard le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir, y Martin obedeció a su cortesía. De esa forma sus manos volvieron a tener un sutil y efímero contacto físico, que no habían tenido en de esa forma durante toda la noche. Y en ese momento también sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ambos pudieron leer en la mirada del otro la zozobra que los invadía pero el orgullo de ambos siempre vencía.

—toma tu abrigo Richard. No quiero seguir causándote molestias, se supone que ya nada debe unirnos, por eso no quiero tener algo tuyo conmigo. Además seguramente estarás demasiado ocupado para devolvértelo…. —dijo el rubio dubitativo mientras se quitaba el abrigo de Richard y se lo devolvía en las manos, evitando a toda costa volver a encontrarse con su azulina mirada.

—no hay problema si te lo quedas esta noche Martin, además como dije aún quedan algunas cosas tuyas en mi apartamento— comentó Richard— oh, por cierto, tus cosas…— Richard sacó la caja con las pertenencias de Martin del asiento trasero y se las entregó al rubio en sus manos.

—Es en serio Richard, toma tu abrigo— insistió el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego de tomar la caja.

Richard se resignó a insistirle, era absurdo seguir haciéndolo, y tomó el abrigo en sus manos.

—Buenas noches, Richard— dijo el rubio con voz queda.

—Martin, puedo ayudarte a llevar la caja hasta tu apartamento…—pronunció el peli-oscuro tímido, y aunque Martin deseaba aceptar su petición no lo hizo y refunfuñó de nuevo un poco.

—no, Richard, no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo solo. Además, no quiero que nos interrumpas…—habló el rubio con sátira. Richard se estremeció un poco de escucharlo hablar así, pero de inmediato su mente maquinó lo que Martin estaba a punto de decir con cinismo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió Richard con cierto nerviosismo.

—lo que dijiste, ésta maldita noche voy a acostarme con Benedict, de nuevo como cada maldita noche…— expresó el rubio mordazmente, aunque por dentro se recriminaba a sí mismo por decir eso.

—Martin…— la mirada de Richard demostró su desconcierto.

—pero no hay discusión ya sobre esto, Richard. Ya no debe haberla, ¿verdad? Rompimos, lo nuestro se arruinó y no tienes derecho alguno de recibir alguna explicación de mi parte— dijo el rubio duramente. Richard lo miró con enojo pero se mantuvo sereno y por dentro sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso es cierto…—musitó Richard irresoluto.

—jaja bien, entonces me voy ahora sí, Benedict debe estar esperándome ya en el dormitorio. No tuve tiempo de avisarle pero, ¿sabes? Tal y como supongo te lo has imaginado, Benedict y yo tenemos diversos juegos sexuales, como buenos amantes que somos tenemos…mmh un tipo de comunicación secreta y sugerente. Aunque bueno, me alegra que tú también los tengas, de verdad. Me alegra que tengas que ocultar todos esas envolturas de condones bajo la cama— el rubio terminó de decir severo y sarcásticamente.

Richard estaba atónito ante sus palabras, se sentía realmente mal de que lo que él mismo había estado imaginando torturándose a sí mismo ahora mismo estuviera siendo pronunciado por Martin de esa forma tan fría, pero lo conocía y de alguna manera algo le decía que todo ese sarcasmo denotaba su mentira. Algo le hacía pensar que Martin estaba diciendo todo aquello solo para herirlo, más de lo que ya lo había herido, pero por otra parte también podía pensar que si Martin lo había traicionado de esa manera bien podría ahora ser tan cínico como Benedict, o quizá lo había sido siempre, y esto lo diferenciaba mucho del Martin del que se había enamorado.

Martin por su parte se sentía roto por dentro, porque decir ese sarcasmo le repugnaba pero su despecho en ese instante era mayor que su congoja, y el despecho que lo había llevado a decir aquello no se debía sólo a los constantes reclamos de Richard, ni a los malditos acosos de Benedict, se debía realmente a que aquellas envolturas de preservativos que había visto en el apartamento de Richard hacia casi un par de horas le habían destrozado por dentro de nuevo, porque ahora era un hecho indudable que Richard realmente había encontrado a alguien más y ese alguien estaba pasando las noches con él en Londres, en la misma cama donde hacía unos meses habían consumado una y otra su pasión.

—de acuerdo Martin, no es necesario que sigas hablando de las porquerías que haces con ese bastardo. Ahora veo que realmente estaba en lo cierto, todo lo que muestras hacia mí cruelmente es con alevosía, siempre fue así y fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta— dijo Richard con voz grave y concluyente.

Martin estaba conteniendo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, se esforzó por mantener la rigidez en su rostro y mirarlo de frente.

—y tal parece que nunca podemos dejar de discutir por lo inevitable. ¡Vete al diablo! — vociferó el rubio y se dio media vuelta para apresurar el paso hacia la entrada del edificio, quería alejarse lo antes posible de la presencia de Richard y quería sufrir su amargura en la intimidad de su casa sin que nadie pudiera verlo, de todos modos nadie jamás podría entender lo mucho que todo eso le dolía.

………………….

Martin entró a su apartamento terriblemente devastado, dejó la caja con sus pertenencias sobre la uno de los sofás y en otro se sentó a sollozar un poco. Aunque no lo quisiera hacerlo también era inevitable.

Podía imaginarse que Richard debía estar partiendo hacia su casa en ese momento pero no era así, Richard había permanecido pensativo en el aparcamiento durante ese lapso, hasta que Martin decidió asomarse un poco por la ventana para darse cuenta que justamente el auto de Richard salía hacia la calle para perderse en la avenida que a esa hora de la noche estaba casi vacía. Y al ver cómo su auto se alejaba no pudo evitar imaginarse que tal vez esa noche Richard volvería a tener algún encuentro sexual con alguien que ya se había convertido en su amante. Pero, de todas formas Richard ya no era suyo.

Durante el resto de la noche, Martin estuvo de nuevo en vigilia dando vueltas sobre su cama. A pesar de que se sentía cansado no lograba conciliar el sueño, la intriga y los exacerbados celos lo dominaban. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo debía ser esa persona que había compartido la cama con Richard, pero eso era algo seguro, los envoltorios de preservativos que había visto en el apartamento de Richard no podían significar otra cosa y eso le dolía demasiado. Eso lo condujo poco a poco a idear algo en su devastada vida, si todo había terminado él no podía seguir de esa manera el resto de su vida aunque jamás lo olvidara. Tal vez debía hacer realidad el propósito que había surgido tras su mordaz mentira, aunque eso pusiera en juego parte de la dignidad que de cualquier forma ya había sido manchada.

Luego de un rato, al fin el rubio logró dormir un poco y despertó no muy temprano en la mañana. Recordó que era sábado y que ese día no tenía que acudir a la filmación. Realmente no se sentía motivado para salir de la cama, sobretodo porque al despertar había recordado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Seguramente todavía está en Londres…y dijo que después iría a Leicester, y también dijo que iría a poner en venta la casa— dijo el rubio para sí mismo cuando al fin se había decidido a tomar la ducha.

Y mientras el agua de la regadera mojaba su cuerpo de pronto tuvo la osada idea de ir ese fin de semana a la casa de los padres de Richard, para así encontrarse con él, aunque pronto trató de desechar la idea porque era absurdo, ahora él no tenía nada más que ver con él y su familia.

—No, eso sería demasiado estúpido, no tiene caso— se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez cada vez que la idea retornaba a su mente. Pero simplemente no podía creer por qué no podía dejar de desear hacerlo.

………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, al fin actualicé! :v la tensión sigue muy presente, hasta ahora todo es angst pero con el toque dulce por el hecho de que los dos se necesitan y no pueden evitarlo. Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo que estará bastante intenso owo lo subiré en unos días!
> 
> Se agradecen sus comentarios, kudos y demás apoyo!! :3


	22. Rivalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un mes desde que ocurrió aquel malentendido desastroso en Nueva York. Después de Halloween Richard y Martin se encuentran de nuevo en Londres, antes de comenzar la promo Hobbit, pero a pesar de su fuerte atraction inevitable todavía continuan separados, anhelando que pronto puedan estar juntos de nuevo. Todo alrededor de ellos continua siendo díficil y lleno de tensión.

                                                                            

**Capítulo 22—Rivalidad**

Richard no había pasado una buena noche una vez más, pues después de lo que había pasado con Martin la noche anterior no lograba dejar de sentirse terriblemente abatido. A pesar de que una vez más había consumido alcohol hasta el hartazgo y había buscado sexo comprado en algún sitio de la ciudad, lo cierto era que nada de eso lograba llenar siquiera un ápice del vacío que sentía en el corazón. Nada podía reemplazar a Martin, nadie podía brindarle lo que él le daba incluso con una sola mirada o con la ternura de sus palabras afectuosas y trémulas. Pero no podía seguir así, Martin había tenido el cinismo de decirle que su relación sexual con Benedict era un hecho y que se consumaba fogosamente cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y eso lo repugnaba sobremanera y al mismo tiempo lo lastimaba sobremanera.

Nunca había creído que estar de vuelta en Londres le haría sentir tanta amargura, pero no podía marcharse de ahí en ese momento, todavía tenía algunos asuntos que atender y era una responsabilidad de la cual no podía deslindarse. Sin embargo, cuando despertó por la mañana Richard creyó de pronto encontrar un buena solución a su desdicha, algo que lo hacía sentir irresoluto pero quizá con ello podría aliviar poco a poco esa amargura que lo corroía.

Para su suerte, de nuevo la resaca no había hecho mella en él y luego de alistarse, a medio día se había citado con una vieja amiga, a quien conocía desde hacía un par de décadas y que siempre había sido de su confianza. A pesar de que hacia un par de años no la veía en persona, nunca habían perdido el contacto, además ella era una de sus amistades más preciadas y valiosas. La mujer en cuestión, un año menor que él había asistido al mismo instituto en su adolescencia y se había convertido en una destacada psicóloga que había logrado formar una familia y tenía un esposo a quien todavía estaba felizmente casada. Ella nunca había sido un interés amoroso para Richard, ni lo sería ahora, pero siempre le había ofrecido además de su amistad su ayuda en cualquier momento que lo necesitara. La mujer, de nombre Cynthia vivía en Londres y desde que Richard había vuelto la había contactado para citarse en algún lado. Tal vez Cynthia podría ayudarle brindándole algún tipo de terapia, tal vez con ello Richard podría encontrar la forma de menguar un poco la amargura causada por la traición del rubio a quien tanto amaba.

Esa tarde de sábado, Richard acudió al lugar citado junto con Cynthia en algún discreto y elegante, aunque no muy ostentoso café que se ubicaba sobre una terraza que tenía una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Ambos se saludaron con entusiasmo de volver a verse luego de todo ese tiempo y tras ordenar algún té, juntos comenzaron a conversar, primero un poco acerca de asuntos al azar de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años en sus vidas para no mucho después iniciar el tema que los atañía.

—oh, lo siento tanto Rick, me encantaría ayudarte con esto y realmente estoy decidida a hacerlo con gusto pero debo decirte que no podría ser yo quien deba asistirte en terapia, no se debe nunca atender a un paciente con quien se tenga un vínculo cercano, en este caso la amistad que siempre hemos tenido. Pero puedo ayudarte a contactar a un colega para que comiencen con algunas sesiones— dijo Cynthia afablemente mientras acariciaba sutilmente la mano de Richard sobre la mesa. Aunque no lo comentara, se había dado perfectamente cuenta que el semblante de Richard verdaderamente mostraba su infelicidad.

Richard se sintió un poco decepcionado de escucharla decir eso, no era que importara demasiado pero a decir verdad a causa de su bajo estado anímico cualquier cosa le decepcionaba o lo afectaba, sus sentimientos estaban todavía demasiado sensibles, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo algo en él lo hacía sentir algún tipo de esperanza.

—No hay problema, lo supuse, sé que eso es por ética profesional— dijo Richard, un poco soslayado mientras tocaba vacilantemente el ojal de su taza de té.

—pero no te preocupes Rick, todo estará bien. Me aseguraré de recomendarte al mejor de los doctores, y estaré al tanto de los progresos que él diga— añadió ella sonriendo más, con el fin de animarlo un poco, mientras ahora tocaba uno de sus brazos afectuosamente.

De esa forma continuaron conversando un rato más. Richard le contó acerca de su rompimiento con Martin, ella sabía quién era él pero nunca divulgaría nada, y Richard le contó lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto le había afectado su traición aunque omitió muchos detalles sobre todo el hecho de que Benedict había sido el causante. Ella lo escuchó atentamente como su formación de psicóloga la tenía acostumbrada, y trató de consolarlo de forma afectuosa, con tacto pero como amiga suya que era.

Y tras esa charla en esa tarde amena en la que el clima era agradablemente templado, Richard se sintió más aliviado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, aunque indudablemente el vacío persistía. Cuando Richard logró sentirse más desahogado, le contó también mucho acerca de lo que había vivido a lado de Martin cuando su romance iba perfectamente.

Luego de un rato de conversación, entre ambos se hicieron presentes algunas risas al hablar de algunas de las cosas que habían compartido en la adolescencia junto a otros amigos y ella le contó un poco de las vidas que cada uno estaba llevando, la mayoría permanecía en Inglaterra.

— ¡vaya! creo que verdaderamente me he enfocado demasiado en mi trabajo en los últimos años— expresó Richard riendo un poco avergonzado.

—oh, pero eso está bien, ¡te has convertido en un destacado actor! Y todos admiramos enormemente eso — exclamó ella y volvió a toquetear afectuosamente uno de sus brazos.

Y en ese momento de pronto se acercó a ellos alguien que se hizo notar al hablar justo detrás de Richard.

— ¡Oh, que sorpresa!  ¡Buenas tardes!— exclamó aquella persona alegremente, era Simon Pegg que de forma coincidente había llegado al mismo restaurant en compañía de Edgar Wright, el productor de la película que actualmente él y Martin estaban rodando.

Richard se giró para verlo, con solo escuchar su voz no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intrigado porque quizá si Pegg estaba ahí Martin también podría estarlo. Su temor fue mayor cuando se percató de la presencia del director a quien conocía de vista y sabía que él filmaba la nueva película.

— ¡oh, hola Simon! — saludó Richard un poco sorprendido y nervioso, levantándose de su asiento para darle la mano a Pegg y luego saludó también al productor, esbozando una sonrisa cordial hacia los recién llegados.

— ¡Rich! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí en Londres de nueva cuenta!— dijo Pegg un poco efusivo y sonriente.

—sí, aunque la verdad estoy solo de paso, todavía tengo trabajo en Estados Unidos— explicó Richard rápidamente.

—ya veo…y ¿no me presentas a la dama? — dijo Pegg mirando a Cynthia que pronto también se levantó para saludarlos. Luego Pegg lanzó una mirada incitadora a Richard, muestra clara de que además tenía intención de hacer un comentario al respecto.

—oh, sí por su puesto, ella es Cynthia, una muy buena amiga mía. Cindy ellos son Simon Pegg y Edgar…—pronunció Richard, olvidando el apellido del productor por un momento.

—Edgar Wright, a su servicio— añadió el productor presentándose a sí mismo y tomando la mano de ella con caballerosidad, además esbozó una afable sonrisa hacia la dama.

— ¡es un gran placer conocerlos! Soy vuestra gran admiradora— declaró ella sonriente.

En ese momento Pegg volvió a acercarse a Richard y un poco audaz le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—hey Richie, no creas que no me enteré que ayer te llevaste al pequeño Martin contigo, ¡justo cuando nos habíamos propuesto todos tener un buen rato de diversión nocturna!— comentó Pegg fingiendo acusación con una sonrisa divertida. Richard soltó una risita nerviosa, cada vez que Pegg mencionaba a Martin le hacía sentir aversión y una ineludible opresión en el pecho porque volvía a recordar lo que él mismo le había dicho acerca de Benedict y Martin aquella vez en Detroit. Además, Richard sabía que Simon apoyaba la relación de Benedict y Martin.

—bueno eso…— masculló Richard con vacilación, pero Pegg de inmediato lo interrumpió exaltando su tono de broma.

—¡vamos! adivino que seguramente te llevaste al hobbit contigo porque debían atender algún importante asunto de su nueva película, pero amigo, esto no puede quedarse así…— expresó Pegg sugerente y volvió a dar una palmada en la espalda de Richard quien le sonrió un poco confundido.

— ¿qué quieres decir Simon? — inquirió Richard curioso y timorato.

—me refiero a que bien podrías haberte unido a nosotros en la parranda que nos habíamos propuesto, pero no lo hiciste, te llevaste al hobbit egoístamente solo para ti— dijo Pegg insistente en su sarcasmo bromista— ¡ y eso no se hace amigo! ¡Nos arruinaste la fiesta! —atribuyó Simon en tono de broma.

Richard se sintió más incómodo por su sarcasmo, quería que pronto Pegg llegara al punto. Cythia que sabía lo que Martin representaba para Richard sabía que eso lo estaba incomodando y Edgar que no tenía idea de nada solamente podía reír un poco para sus adentros pensando que solo era una de las tantas formas de bromear de Pegg.

—oh, si es así lo lamento, pero era necesario que él me acompañara— se excusó Richard entre risitas nerviosas, pero al soslayar la mirada su semblante volvió a tornarse tenso.

—bueno, ¡te perdono si a cambio de eso hoy nos acompañas a un buen centro nocturno! ¿Qué dices? Podremos ir todos los mismos muchachos a divertirnos un rato, puedes invitar a tu amiga también desde luego. Por favor señora, permítame invitarla también—sugirió Pegg sonriente. Richard no deseaba aceptar tal invitación, sabía que era muy probable que Martin y Benedict asistieran también y debía negarse, además no le apetecía en lo más mínimo salir a parrandear con Simon y compañía porque su estado anímico no estaba para eso.

—No, lo siento Pegg, como dije solo estoy de paso aquí y necesito atender algunos asuntos— dijo Richard.

—vamos, ¡anímate! Vamos a ir todos los muchachos del cast, sólo será un rato. También irá el hobbit con Cumbers, y ya que ayer Benny Cumbers se quedó deseando salir con él seguramente querrán irse solos a algún otro sitio, jaja y ahora estoy totalmente seguro de ello— expresó Pegg entusiasta.

Al escucharlo decir eso Richard se sintió de nuevo lleno de celos, pero de pronto su mente le hizo pensar que a pesar de todo simplemente no podía dejar de desear ver a Martin un rato, sobretodo antes de partir de Londres, necesitaba su presencia, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera en compañía de Benedict.

—bien, y ¿dónde sería? — indagó Richard disimulando sus celos. Pegg sonrió de nuevo para luego responderle.

—oh, será en Camden, ¡sabes que es paraíso de los buenos pubs! Y entonces… ¿te animas? —inquirió Pegg persuasivo.

—No lo sé, tal vez prefieran estar más en camaradería todos ustedes, chicos del cast— dijo Richard sucinto.

—no seas tan huraño, ¡anímate! Siempre eres bien bienvenido en nuestro grupo. Además irá el hobbit y es amigo tuyo, ¿no?— insistió Pegg.

—pero…él estará con Benedict, como lo dijiste. Tal vez no es bueno importunarlos— dijo Richard lacónico.

—eso es verdad, pero seguro antes de eso podrán acompañarnos un poco. Por cierto, déjame contarte algo estimado Rich, resulta que mis sospechas eran ciertas ¡tal y como ya lo sospechaba! — exclamó Simon más efusivo.

Richard se estremeció internamente, por el tono en el que Pegg estaba hablando podía intuir que estaba a punto de revelarle algo que ya se temía.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? — inquirió Richard dubitativo.

—Bueno, justamente ayer Benny me dijo que en efecto ¡el hobbit y él tienen algo juntos!— expresó Pegg mayormente fervoroso, la lánguida sonrisa de su rostro jamás se desdibujaba.

Richard estaba atónito ante sus palabras aunque ya lo había esperado, y no pudo evitar denotar rigidez en su cara a pesar de su esfuerzo por eludirlo, y Cynthia por su parte también estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Simon, y sabía que eso debía ser muy fuerte para Richard pero no estaba muy segura si eso podría ser verdad pues Richard no le había contado acerca de la relación de Martin con Benedict.

—bueno…creo que ya era algo de esperarse— masculló Richard lacónico, y trató de eludir la mirada ya que no deseaba que Pegg pudiera notar la rigidez que estaba enmarcando su rostro al escuchar su comentario, los celos le hacían sentir la sangre arder.

—jaja ¡te contaré todo!— exclamó Simon —estoy seguro de que te interesa saber.

En ese momento Cynthia se levantó de su asiento y se excusó rápidamente. Algo le decía que a pesar de que quería apoyar a Richard quizá no debía escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Pegg.

—disculpen señores, debo ir al tocador un momento—  dijo ella educadamente.

—Está bien, no hay problema— expresó Richard considerado y luego ella se retiró del lugar.

Y cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, Simon retomó su efusividad al hablar. Richard no quería escucharlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Y a pesar de que sus estúpidos comentarios le lastimaban, al mismo tiempo quería saberlo todo.

— ¿y bien? — inquirió Richard sin mucho afán. Pegg sonrió lánguidamente de nuevo.

—verás, todo ocurrió hace casi un par de semanas, yo estaba en casa de Benny, justo acababa de llegar. En cuanto Benedict me invitó a entrar amablemente a su sala de estar él se dirigió hacia la cocina para traer algunos tragos. La televisión estaba encendida, era una tarde templada pero el sol estaba radiante y supuse que ese buen clima hacía que Benny Cumbers estuviera de tan buen humor, “vamos pasa Simon, por favor, deja te invito una bebida” exclamó Benedict contento, “de acuerdo, muchas gracias Benny” respondí mientras observaba la decoración de la sala de estar de su nuevo apartamento, por cierto Ben ha adquirido uno nuevo, mucho más cerca de la casa del pequeño Martin— comentó Pegg tras comenzar a narrar su historia.

— ¿cerca de Martin? — inquirió Richard con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¡¡Sí!! ¿Y sabes dónde? ¡Exactamente en el edificio siguiente de donde vive!— exclamó Simon efusivo y sonriente.

Richard se sintió internamente más irritado al escucharlo notificarle eso y no pudo evitar apretar un poco los puños cerrados de sus manos. Pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que Simon continuara con su crónica.

—ya veo…realmente me sorprende mucho, no me lo esperaba— dijo Richard irónico, pero Simon creía que Richard sólo estaba siguiendo el juego.

— ¡sí! ¡Y no me sorprendería que pronto se mudaran juntos! — exclamó Pegg entusiasmado y toqueteó un momento uno de los brazos de Richard en señal de camaradería.

Por su parte Edgar que estaba sentado junto a ellos solo se entretenía escuchando a Simon hablar con tal emoción porque él ya conocía la historia.

—continua…— masculló Richard con seriedad.

—sí, debo seguir con esto antes de que tu amiga regrese, creo que no es muy apropiado que hable de esto frente a las damas— dijo Pegg entre breves risas. Richard se sintió mayormente intrigado e impaciente, pero también mucho más celoso y vehemente —cuando yo estaba a punto de tomar asiento en el sofá, y mientras podía escuchar a Benny cantando un poco algo desde la cocina, sobre un mueble cercano pude alcanzar a ver algo que llamó de inmediato mi atención. Me acerqué hasta ahí y entonces me di cuenta que se trataban de unas fotografías….y ¿sabes de quien eran?— insinuó.

—Por la forma en que lo dices, adivino que eran de Martin— dijo Richard con tono sardónico, por dentro sentía que sus celos ardían en un punto análogo a la ebullición.

— ¡exactamente! Y oh, Rich, eso no es lo mejor, las fotos eran…bastante pornográficas— expuso Pegg con picardía mientras se acercaba a él, aunque cuidando la discreción para que nadie cerca los escuchara. Y Richard sentía que sus celos estaban llegando a un punto álgido tal que casi no podía soportar y sin embargo ya lo había adivinado pues sabía de cuales fotografías estaba hablando Simon.

—por favor explícate, Simon— pidió Richard con cierta insistencia, pero seguía tratando de no perder la calma, que escudaba su verdadero sentir al respecto.

Simon se notaba cada vez más entusiasmado y Edgar ahora estaba un poco ruborizado y riendo bajito, aunque no lo dijera se había dado cuenta que los comentarios de Pegg no le estaban cayendo demasiado bien a Richard.

—bueno, pues en las fotos estaba el pequeño hobbit desnudo y en la cama, en poses muy provocadoras…demasiado diría yo, ¡eran fotos totalmente sexuales! Realmente no sabía cómo actuar al descubrir aquello, es que era algo tan obsceno, estaba grandemente sorprendido porque si bien mis sospechas de su relación siempre habían sido grandes nunca podía haber imaginado que esos dos ya estuvieran consumándola y menos de esa forma, haciendo material pornográfico de esa manera tan pervertida, jaja. Pero estoy feliz por haberlo descubierto, y sobretodo feliz por ellos— exclamó Simon sincero.

Richard estaba impaciente, estaba demasiado enojado, celoso, pero no podía reclamarle nada a Simon y tampoco podía salir así del lugar de forma abrupta, y Cynthia no había vuelto del tocador porque además el sitio parecía estar bastante más concurrido de gente ese día.

—oh, vaya, tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, conozco a Martin— musitó Richard sucinto, fingiendo, internamente fastidiado –y supongo que cuando Benedict regresó le preguntaste acerca de esas asquerosas fotos— inquirió, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aunque había hecho el gran esfuerzo al final no había podido evitar que ese adjetivo peyorativo saliera de su voz.

—errr sí, ¡por su puesto! cuando volvió Ben yo todavía estaba anonadado por ver esas fotos, es que Martin no solo aparecía desnudo sino totalmente…”emocionado”, sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no, Rich?— dijo Simon más satírico y divertido.

—Por supuesto que te entiendo a qué te refieres…sobretodo porque mencionaste que eran pornográficas— exclamó Richard mordaz, con una entonación en su voz mayormente severa pero todavía conservando la calma.

—y bueno entonces Cumbers volvió y al verme con esas fotos en mano sonrió con malicia “hey, qué es esto Benedict Timothy Cumberbatch?! ¡Explícame!” le pregunté “oh, Simon, deja eso de donde lo tomaste, por favor” me respondió con una mezcla de sátira desdeñosa sin perder su elegancia, pero por ese tono de voz y por su sonrisa sugerente yo sabía que él estaba jugando, él estaba contento de alguna forma de que yo había descubierto aquello y se notaba toda su intención de aclararme el asunto. “¡vamos, explícame qué significa esto, Cumber Wumbers! No soy idiota, jaja ¡ya no pueden ocultarme ni Martin ni tú que se divierten juntos! Y menos después de tal descaro” insistí divertido, Ben sonreía con malicia y no tardó en responder “oh, Simon, pues es lo que es, es lo que has visto, tienes razón, la verdad no puede ocultarse más” me explicó de forma breve y riendo divertido aunque un poco nervioso, y pronto terminó de explicarme “Martin y yo nos hemos acostado, aunque bueno ese material que acabas de ver fue algo accidental” confesó el Benny.

—Espera, ¿a qué se refería con accidental?— inquirió Richard internamente sobresaltado.

—bueno, lo mismo le pregunté a Ben y me respondió “esas fotos fueron tomadas en una noche casual, el día de mi cumpleaños, Martin y yo terminamos acostándonos juntos y a partir de ahí todo comenzó, nos convertimos en amantes desde entonces aunque a decir verdad yo he estado enamorado de Martin desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía que él me correspondía desde que iniciamos a filmar la primera temporada de Sherlock pero hasta entonces ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso, a pesar de que ya desde mucho antes nos habíamos besado en varias ocasiones” y entonces yo me sentí feliz en ese momento y le dije “¡Jódanse! ¡no pueden habérmelo ocultado todo este jodido tiempo, malditos bastardos! ¡Sabía que mis sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Ah, pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes!” realmente le expresé todo mi apoyo y le hice saber que seguirán contando conmigo para todo lo que necesiten. Jaja ¡incluso ya me ofrecí como su padrino de bodas! — expuso Pegg bromeando.

Richard sabía que no podía contener más sus celos, estaba demasiado molesto y no podía seguir soportando escuchar a Simon y mucho menos porque él parecía cada vez más entusiasmado. Todo de él ahora le molestaba, no solo por sus comentarios y por su narración en la cual había citado las descaradas palabras de Benedict, sino porque había expuesto su total apoyo hacia su relación.

—ah, pero entonces Benedict me dijo que a Martin todavía le cuesta aceptarlo y por eso a veces es muy huidizo, sobre todo desde aquella noche “accidental”…— comentó Pegg un poco vacilante pero aún sonriente.

En ese momento Cynthia regresó del tocador de damas y antes de que ella tomara asiento de nuevo, Richard decidió levantarse, debía salir del lugar lo más pronto posible

—Lo siento Simon, pero debemos marcharnos ahora— anunció Richard fastidiado.

—De acuerdo, amigo— respondió Pegg —pero no declines nuestra invitación esta noche por favor Rich, seguro que la pasaremos muy bien todos. Además podrás ser testigo de lo que te he contado, te aseguro que Cumbers y su kitten estarán ahí— expresó Pegg.

Y al escucharlo decir aquello último, Richard se sintió aún más molesto, pensó que era demasiado, él siempre había llamado a Martin de esa forma cariñosa y ahora le había sido arrebatado.

—está bien Simon, nos vemos en la noche. Nos vemos, Edgar— dijo Richard sin mucho ánimo y luego de tocar brevemente el hombro de Pegg y despedirse de ambos, él y Cynthia salieron del lugar de forma un poco apresurada, mientras Simon y Edgar continuaron disfrutando alguna bebida refrescante en la mesa.

—Simon, ¿no te pareció que a Richard no le agradó demasiado lo que le comentaste?— dijo Edgar, cuando Richard y Cynthia ya se habían alejado hacia la salida.

—Bueno, tal vez…porque es algo fuerte comentarle que en casa de Benedict había fotos pornográficas de su compañero hobbit— dijo Pegg con una breve risita —¡diablos! Sí, ahora que lo mencionas tal vez tienes razón, debí haber sido más discreto con lo explicitas que eran aquellas fotos. Pero ni hablar, aunque de cualquier forma si Martin es amigo suyo seguramente también estará feliz de que él y Benny estén juntos.

—No sé, no me pareció que sea solo por eso…noté que había algo más, además se marchó bastante molesto, se podía notar en su cara— comentó Edgar.

—quizá es que Richard es demasiado serio, o sólo está cansado por tanto viaje, o no está tan de buen humor para escuchar lo que Cumbers y su compañero hobbit hacen en la intimidad de su relación fogosa y homosexual, jaja— dijo Simon sin perder mucho el entusiasmo.

—bueno además, no creo que tampoco le agrade demasiado a Martin y Benedict que le cuentes a alguien más sobre lo que descubriste— dijo Edgar.

—por favor cariño, ¡yo vi la total intención de Cumbers Wumbers para que yo descubriera esas malditas cosas! Sospecho que el idiota lo montó todo para que yo lo descubriera. Además me dijo que Richard apoyaría su relación porque Martin es buen amigo suyo desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos por lo del hobbit. También por eso lo hice— dijo Pegg.

—Bueno, tal vez yo esté equivocado, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación— comentó Edgar sereno.

En ese momento Simon posó su mano sobre la suya con cariño.

— ¡¡vamos, de todos modos no puede ser algo tan malo!!— comentó Pegg sonriente.

**FLASHBACK**

—Martin todavía no acepta muy bien esto Simon, él todavía tiene miedo de salir del clóset y aceptar lo nuestro, ni siquiera yo que he tenido relaciones con mujeres he tenido esta dificultad, no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Amo a Martin y quiero estar con él. Y todo eso ya se lo he confesado a él sinceramente.

—no te preocupes Benny, creo que es cuestión de tiempo. Además si tú y el pequeño Martin ya se acostaron ya nada puede separarlos…solo dale un poco de tiempo al hobbit para que caiga completamente en tus brazos.

—ah, por cierto Simon, ¿sabes? Richard es buen amigo de Martin, siempre ha apoyado nuestra relación, me lo dijo una vez. Me enteré que muy pronto regresará a Londres, te pediría de favor que si por alguna razón se acerca a las locaciones donde ustedes están filmando, supongo que lo hará para avisarle a Martin lo de la promo del hobbit, coméntale acerca de esto….por favor

**FLASHBACK END**

…………………

Richard salió apresurado de aquel lugar, Cynthia le siguió el paso y pronto llegaron hasta el aparcamiento donde estaba estacionado el auto de Richard. Hasta ese momento él no había dicho palabra alguna pero finalmente estaba mostrando todo el repudio que sentía y la expresión de su cara lo denotaba totalmente. Richard no podía dejar de bufar, tenía un enorme deseo impulsivo de maldecir todo a su alrededor y de golpear cualquier cosa para descargar así toda su furia. Pero no quería hacerlo en ese lugar en el cual la gente no dejaba de estar cerca, además tampoco quería hacerlo en frente de una respetable amiga como Cynthia, ella menos que nadie debía estar involucrada en este asunto que sólo le concernía a él y a Martin y quizá a Benedict. Y tampoco quería sentirse molesto con Simon, porque él tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba. Siendo Simon amigo de Martin y Benedict era obvio que se mostrara tan entusiasmado de descubrir y revelar todo aquello, pero de cualquier forma le causaba terrible aversión, y ahora simplemente Richard tampoco quería seguir escuchando a Pegg.

—espera Richard, por favor no te alteres. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, aunque no sé exactamente lo que está pasando— dijo ella cuando ya habían entrado juntos al auto, pero hasta ese momento Richard todavía no encendía el motor del auto pues su mente era un caos sufriendo todavía en demasía todos esos celos. Sólo le quedaba respirar profundo e intentar serenarse para salir de ahí e ir a casa.

—no te preocupes Cindy, no quiero involucrarte en esto, aunque agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo y preocupación— respondió Richard un poco más calmado, y entonces sintió la mano de ella posarse suavemente sobre su hombro para brindarle consuelo.

—lo que dijo el señor Simon…no permitas que te afecte. Sé que amas mucho a Martin todavía, puedo darme cuenta porque te conozco y todo lo que me has contado es completamente convincente, puedo darme cuenta con tu mirada y por la forma en que te sientes ahora mismo, pero primero debes tratar de tranquilizarte y luego analizar la situación. No está bien que te lastimes a ti mismo con esto, si es verdad que Martin y su compañero están juntos debes aceptarlo, sería lo mejor— comentó ella tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible, temía mucho equivocarse en la forma en la que expresaba lo que pensaba del asunto que parcialmente entendía.

Richard dudó un poco antes de responder, no sabía realmente que decir porque si bien por un lado aceptaba que ella tenía razón por otro lado sus celos de hacían pensar en tratar de arruinar la felicidad de Benedict así como él había arruinado la suya.

—sí, tal vez tienes razón…y agradezco que me expongas tu punto de vista Cindy- dijo Richard calmado aunque aún con expresión rígida en el rostro- supongo que debo analizar esto y solucionarlo, tal vez lo mejor sería llevar todo esto en paz, tener un trato más cordial con Martin y dejar toda la hostilidad a un lado, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que él siga su camino…—comentó.

Ella se conmovió un poco pero siendo psicóloga sabía que eso no podía ser lo mejor y su deber como doctora y también como amiga era decirle su opinión acerca de eso.

—no creo que sea lo más conveniente, porque todavía no puedes dejar de tener esos sentimientos por Martin. Lo mejor sería que te alejaras de él, eso pienso yo— dijo Cynthia.

—sí, lo haré pero tampoco es algo de lo que pueda huir todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando ambos tenemos que trabajar tan de cerca. Por eso lo mejor sería enfrentarlo, no puedo dejar que su presencia me afecte todo el tiempo. Por eso esta noche iré al sitio al que Pegg me invitó. ¿Me acompañarás?

…………………

Algunas horas después cuando la noche había caído Richard y Cynthia asistieron junto a Pegg y Wright al sitio nocturno que habían acordado. Estando ahí pronto se encontraron con Nick y algunos de sus otros compañeros y todos se saludaron con gusto entre sí.

Desde el momento en que Richard llegó al lugar su mirada se esforzó en buscar la presencia de Martin ahí, esa había sido la real intención que lo había motivado a asistir y no había podido dejar de pensar en ello durante toda la tarde, pero al parecer hasta ese momento el rubio todavía no había llegado.

—seguramente llegará en compañía de ese bastardo— pensaba constantemente para sus adentros y continuaba buscándolo con la mirada en medio de toda la gente que poco a poco comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Era un sitio exclusivo y por lo tanto no estaba atiborrado por lo cual no sería demasiado difícil encontrar a Martin entre los asistentes, además era muy agradable a la vista parcialmente iluminado con tenues luces de colores y de fondo la música ambientaba el lugar. 

No mucho tiempo después de que todos habían terminado de saludarse, fueron asignados a distintas mesas que sin embargo estaban contiguas entre sí. Simon se había encargado de alquilar esa parte del sitio sólo para ellos y era uno de los mejores lugares con un gran balcón con vista hacia la ciudad nocturna.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, en los cuales todos los compañeros estuvieron iniciando charlas y comenzando a consumir algunas bebidas, pero hasta entonces ni Martin ni Benedict habían llegado. Aunque no lo admitiera, Richard comenzaba a impacientarse, no podía dejar de sentirse lleno de celos de pensar que quizá no vendrían porque de última hora habían preferido pasar la noche juntos en algún otro lugar, quizá incluso a esa hora podrían estar consumando su lujuria en alguna cama.

—El hobbit todavía no llega, aunque dijo que ya venía en camino, me envió un mensaje— dijo Pegg a Richard mostrándole la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono móvil al tiempo que se acercaba al lugar en la mesa donde Richard estaba sentado.

—Tal vez al final decidió pasar la noche a solas con Ben, ¿no crees?— dijo Richard sarcástico mientras sorbía bruscamente un gran trago de su bebida alcohólica.

Al ver su actitud, Pegg no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Edgar le había dicho, y creyó que quizá estaría bien comenzar a considerar que su observación podría ser verdad, tal vez era cierto que a Richard no le agradaba demasiado saber lo que Martin hacía con Benedict, pero pronto volvió a descartar la idea, sobretodo porque era ineludible darse cuenta de que Cynthia había llegado mucho más guapa de lo que había estado esa misma tarde en el restaurant. Simon realmente creía que ella era el verdadero interés amoroso de Richard.

—tienes razón, tal vez se trate sólo de eso. ¿Martin no te comentó algo al respecto?— inquirió Pegg sonriendo con pillería.

Richard volvió a sentirse fastidiado y bebió un par de sorbos más a su bebida, la impaciencia y la incertidumbre estaban terminando con su resistencia, por eso comenzó a sentir el deseo impulsivo de beber más y comenzar a sentir la embriaguez.

—no, no me dijo nada, Simon— respondió Richard sarcástico. Y al ver la severidad notable de su rostro finalmente Simon estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre su indudable molestia, quería despejar las dudas que Edgar había despertado en él, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabras de pronto Martin apareció en el lugar, seguido de Benedict que lo acompañaba. Richard se percató de su presencia de inmediato, era claro que los dos habían llegado juntos y eso incrementó aún más sus ya exacerbados celos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ni quería dejar de observar a Martin con admiración porque esa noche el rubio lucía especialmente lindo, vestido para la ocasión con uno de sus sacos favoritos, un saco de color azul celeste que por cierto Richard había comprado para él meses atrás. Y Benedict también vestía en tendencia, lo cual le hacía lucir bastante más atractivo de lo normal, sobretodo porque aún llevaba el cabello corto como la última vez en que habían tenido aquella riña en el aeropuerto y para Richard todo eso solo le hizo sentir muchos más celos de los que había podido llegar a sentir esa noche, por lo que sin poder evitarlo se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

—Parece que ya han llegado— señaló Richard y al escucharlo Pegg se giró para percatarse que era cierto y también se levantó de su lugar. Richard tuvo el deseo impulsivo de encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban los recién llegados que en ese momento estaban saludando a otros compañeros, pero se resistió y decidió mejor permanecer en su lugar de pie, apretando fuertemente los puños cerrados de sus manos. Cynthia, que también había notado la llegada de Martin y Benedict, supo que Richard estaba enfadado y que casi no podía ocultarlo, ella seguía pensando que no había sido buena idea asistir al lugar esa noche pero esperaba que Richard pudiera manejar bien la decisión que había tomado de hacer frente a todo eso. Pegg también notó la destemplanza de Richard, si no hubiera sido porque la música se hacía sonar, habría escuchado la estridencia de los puños de Richard cerrarse con fuerza una y otra vez. Simon, se extrañó más al notar cómo Richard no dejaba de mirar con severidad hacia donde Martin y Benedict se encontraban. Entonces Simon se apresuró para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los recién llegados a quienes habían estado esperando.

— ¡pequeño hobbit, Cumbers Wumbers Bumbers! ¡Comenzábamos a preocuparnos por su retraso!— exclamó Pegg efusivo al estar justo en frente de ellos. Y en ese justo momento Martin se percató que Richard estaba justo detrás de Simon, también se había encaminado hacia ellos para alcanzarlos. De inmediato Martin sintió que su pulso se aceleraba por su repentina presencia en ese lugar, era algo que no había esperado que sucediera ni remotamente y le asustaba.

—Richard…—musitó el rubio desconcertado y temeroso, casi sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Simon se percató de que Richard estaba justo detrás de él y aunque un poco sorprendido se hizo a un lado para que éste pudiera saludar también a Martin. Richard acercó más a Martin para saludarlo con una falsa cortesía disfrazada a su vez de sutil ironía al tiempo que extendía su mano para tomar la suya.

—Martin, que bueno vernos de nuevo— saludó Richard sonriendo con ironía, con una clara y rígida expresión en el rostro que era provocada por los celos causados al ver a Benedict justo detrás de Martin, quien estaba sonriendo con altivo cinismo.

Martin dudó un poco en corresponder a su saludo de mano, pero pronto lo hizo, no podía evitar hacerlo ni quería hacer notar que entre ellos había grandes problemas.

—No sabía que vendrías…— musitó el rubio nervioso.  Y su mirada se fijó en la de Richard que lo miraba con severidad y entonces Pegg tocó la espalda de ambos con el fin de acercarlos un poco, aunque no era que se diera cuenta del todo de la situación, o al menos no lograba comprenderlo.

—vamos chicos, dejen esa maldita apatía, ¡vamos a disfrutar la noche! Además se supone que son amigos, ¿no?— expresó Pegg todavía tocando la espalda de ambos —Martin, kitten, debo decirte que yo encontré a Richard y a su guapa amiga esta tarde y los invité a venir. Seguro que a ambos les da mucho gusto encontrarse aquí, seguro son buenos amigos más porque ayer se fueron juntos, además han estado trabajando mucho tiempo juntos— terminó de decir, en un tono muy amigable.

Y al decir eso, Martin se dio cuenta al fin de que la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa era acompañante de Richard. Ella se levantó de inmediato para saludar a Martin y a Benedict con gran entusiasmo, era una suerte para ella que precisamente esa noche tuviera la oportunidad de convivir con tantas celebridades juntas y rápidamente extendió una de sus manos para saludar a Martin primero, aunque al hacerlo Martin la vio con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que era, sobretodo porque la falda y los zapatos altos que estaba usando resaltaba más sus curvas. Se llenó terriblemente de celos porque no pudo evitar imaginar lo peor, y porque era demasiado insinuante que alguien como ella, a quien no había visto antes, estuviera acompañando a Richard esa noche.

—mucho gusto señor Freeman, soy Cynthia Franklin, ¡es un enorme honor conocerlo en persona! — expresó ella entusiasmada extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio, pero Martin seguía absorto en sus repentinos celos y aunque le devolvió el saludo cortésmente la verdad era que en ese mismo instante verla le fastidiaba, sólo por el hecho que estaba acompañando a Richard.

—ah, mucho gusto— expresó Martin lacónico. Luego ella se acercó a Benedict para saludarlo de igual manera.

—Ella es amiga mía, Martin— explicó Richard un poco nervioso por la presencia del rubio frente a él, porque a pesar de sus celos no podía dejar de sentirse deslumbrado por lo lindo que lucía Martin, y sin embargo la rigidez de su cara tampoco cambió.

Y en ese momento Martin se hizo mil preguntas internamente por qué si una mujer tan atractiva como ella era su amiga nunca antes se la había presentado o hablado de ella, y porque además resultaba demasiado raro que estuviera acompañándolo justo en ese lugar. Y tampoco podía dejar de recordar la discusión que ambos habían tenido la noche anterior en el cual le reclamó a Richard por haber descubierto esas envolturas de condones vacíos debajo de su cama.

—Ah, ya veo— dijo Martin secamente de nuevo, apenas alzando la mirada hacia ella y luego trató de ignorar también a Richard y se giró hacia Benedict para acercarse a él de forma un poco sugerente lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos para Richard que de nuevo se sintió grandemente invadido por los celos. Tampoco fue algo que pasó desapercibido para Pegg, quien al ver la actitud inusualmente coqueta de Martin hacia Benedict, se entusiasmó mucho, esto solo lograba acertar a sus sospechas, aunque equivocadas, de que Martin realmente tenía un fuerte interés sexual en Benedict y que era por demás sabido reciproco, tal y como Benedict se lo había confesado en días anteriores. Martin no cesó su falta coquetería hacia Benedict, por el contrario parecía querer insistir en hacerlo notar con cierto descaro, y Richard al verlo se sintió internamente encolerizado, no sabía si Martin lo hacía sólo para fastidiarlo o si era real, pero le estaba carcomiendo el alma y estaba colmando su paciencia, casi se sintió arrepentido de haber decidido aceptar la invitación de Pegg de asistir a esa fiesta. Pero sabía que seguía siendo una idea acertada comenzar a hacerle frente.

De pronto la mirada de Simon se enfocó en la puerta de entrada y sonrió al notar que un par de invitados más estaban justamente arribando al sitio.

—oh, miren quienes están aquí, la sorpresa que les tenía a todos esta noche y que estuve guardando especialmente para todos. ¡Además llegan tan oportunamente! ¡Directo desde América para Londres!— anunció Pegg efusivo justamente en el preciso momento en que para sorpresa de todos entraban al sitio una pareja de hombres muy conocidos por todos, Chris y Zach estaban sorpresivamente de visita en Londres y habían sido invitados también por Simon a disfrutar la noche.

— ¡buenas noches chicos! — saludaron Chris y Zach a todos los presentes, casi al unísono.

Y en ese momento todos voltearon a verlos y poco a poco se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos. Y cuando Chris se percató de la presencia de Richard, de súbito el rubio corrió hacia él con arrebato denotado en su celeste mirada, con la total intención de arremeter contra él ahí mismo en ese preciso lugar, porque Chris no podía olvidar que todavía deseaba saldar cuentas con él, y el deseo impulsivo de hacerlo había seguido latente en él desde aquella riña entre Richard y Benedict en el aeropuerto.

—ah, ¡así que aquí estás hoy bastardo! — exclamó Chris furioso y lanzó un rápido golpe hacia el rostro de Richard que éste último apenas logró esquivar. El golpe había sido lanzado con tal fuerza que Richard pudo alcanzar a escuchar el sibilante sonido de la velocidad cerca de su nariz, pero el golpe no le había alcanzado y no le había hecho daño, aún así sabía que por la forma inesperadamente furiosa de actuar de Chris que éste no era un juego para él, Richard no se explicaba bien por qué su agresión pero sabía que Chris lo intentaría de nuevo hasta conseguir su objetivo. Y antes de que Richard pudiera volver a esquivarlo, Chris volvió a arremeter contra él. Richard pudo hacerse a un lado pero el golpe de Chris ésta vez logró hacerle algo de daño en el mentón.

—oye espera, ¿qué diablos te pasa, amigo? — espetó Simon atónito, entonando su acento británico al hablar, mientras que junto con otros dos compañeros y Zach intentaban detener a Chris de volver a lanzar algún otro golpe hacia Richard.

Y en ese momento Richard podía sentir el dolor punzante en su mentón, se sentía afortunado de que el golpe de Chris no le había golpeado por completo, pero pronto descubrió que de la comisura de su boca corría un muy ligero hilo de sangre que rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de su mano.

Pero a pesar de haber sido detenido oportunamente por la espalda, Chris no dejó de mirar con total repudio a Richard que seguía desconcertado sin saber por qué la agresión de Chris a quien casi nunca había tratado. Martin, que había sido testigo de todo también lo estaba desconcertado, y alarmado por ese hilo de sangre de la boca lastimada de Richard.

—Disculpa pero, no creo haber tenido jamás problemas contigo Chris— dijo Richard visiblemente alterado, aunque a diferencia de Chris él no tenía intención alguna de reñir, menos por algo que no lograba entender.

—oh, no tuviste problemas conmigo imbécil, ¡pero no creas que no me enfadó mucho cuando te atreviste a golpear a Ben en la cara de esa manera tan vil aquella vez en el aeropuerto! — espetó Chris, entonando su acento americano con la intención de intimidarlo.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Martin se sintió más desconcertado porque no se había enterado antes de tal cosa, y porque al final de cuentas Benedict tenía que ver con todo esto.

—no hay problema Chris, eso ya no importa. Por favor, dejemos esto en paz— dijo Benedict de pronto acercándose a Chris para intentar calmarlo.

— ¡pero es que te destrozó la nariz Ben! El infeliz es tan cobarde que además de hartarte con su impertinencia se atrevió a hacerte eso. No puedo tolerarlo. Ni puedo olvidar las puntadas que tuvieron que darte por eso— dijo Chris demasiado enojado.

Martin no daba crédito a lo que Chris estaba diciendo, y realmente no sabía si debía indagar en ello pero sabía que él había sido la causa, una vez más.

—Por favor Chris…deja eso. No quiero que te metas en problemas, no quiero que se desate una riña innecesaria— Zach intentó apaciguarlo mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo junto a Simon y los otros dos chicos.

— ¡no! ¡Voy a destrozarle la cara de la misma forma que él hizo con Ben! — insistió Chris frenético.

— ¡el maldito bastardo se lo merecía! Le rompería su linda maldita cara de nuevo, lo haría una y mil veces hasta cansarme, es solo que me contengo porque yo sí soy un caballero y tengo respeto por los demás. Además no está bien que te metas en este asunto Chris, ¡no eres tú el del problema! — espetó Richard finalmente molesto.

—No me provoques Richard…—añadió Benedict serio e intentando desafiarlo, la tensión del ambiente comenzaba también a exasperarlo, además de que tampoco podía dejar de odiar a Richard.

— ¡vete al diablo maldito bastardo! — vociferó Richard contra Benedict, sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando su repudio en frente de los demás, mucho menos en un momento como ese, no podía seguir fingiendo hipocresía, y no podía seguir conteniendo sus celos y su aborrecimiento por verlo junto a Martin y por el hecho que Simon los apoyaba en todo sentido. Todo el maldito contexto le enervaba.

— ¡hey, amigos! ¿Qué diablos pasa con todos ustedes? ¡Santo Dios! No sabía que todos ustedes se odiaran, ¡no tenía idea que tú Rich odiaras a Ben ni que Chris quisiera golpearte! No sé cuál es el problema que tienen pero no quiero que intenten resolverlo a golpes aquí. Por favor, ¡se suponía que esta sería una excelente noche de camaradería! — añadió de pronto Pegg tratando de neutralizar la engorrosa situación.

—me largo, no puedo seguir soportando todo este cinismo, esta hipocresía, esta maldita impertinencia de tercero. Nos vemos luego Simon, lo siento— dijo Richard y tomó a su amiga Cynthia del brazo para salir juntos hasta la salida apresuradamente, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era continuar en ese lugar un minuto más. Su impaciencia había llegado más allá del límite que creía poder soportar.

Y Martin no dijo palabra alguna ante la disputa, no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, odiaba que poco a poco y sin querer más gente se viera involucrada en ese espinoso asunto, no deseaba seguir agrandando más el problema, un problema en el que él era la principal causa. Además se sentía devastado porque Richard se había ido y en compañía de esa atractiva mujer a quien había presentado como su amiga pero a quien no dejaba de imaginar era realmente su amante.

Luego de un rato al fin Chris se tranquilizó,

-oye amigo, puedes explicarme qué rayos te pasa? No me digas que viniste a Londres sólo para echarnos a perder la velada!- expresó Simon cuando Richard y su amiga se habían marchado finalmente.

Chris dio un largo suspiro y aunque su rostro aún mostraba enfado, ya estaba más serenado, porque además Zach lo estaba abrazando por la cintura. Entonces Chris se giró hacia Pegg para responder a su pregunta, y aunque en ese momento Martin había querido escuchar, fue interrumpido por Benedict quien lo llevó  hacía una de las mesas donde estaban otros camaradas.

-ah, es que ese maldito odia a Benedict, lo golpeó como un salvaje en el aeropuerto de Nueva York hace poco más de un mes. Fue terrible en serio Simon, y en ese momento yo no pude ayudarlo porque el maldito huyó, dejando a Ben tan terriblemente golpeado porque a causa de ello Ben casi no podía respirar.

-oye oye, no entiendo! Cada vez me resulta todo mucho más enredoso! ¡No me puedo creer eso de que Richard odia a Ben!- dijo Simon confuso.

-bueno, Ben mismo me dijo que Richard se interpone mucho en su relación con Martin…-comentó Chris.

— ¿y por qué habría de interponerse? ¡Estoy más confundido! — dijo Pegg.

En ese momento Benedict se acercó a ellos, había dejado a Martin en compañía de sus otros compañeros en una mesa un poco alejada, y comenzó a hablar con cierta seriedad.

—yo mismo te lo explicaré, Simon.

…………………

Benedict le contó a Simon los motivos por los cuales existía tal hostilidad entre él y Richard y qué era a lo que se refería Chris, pero todo lo había explicado por su puesto bajo su propia conveniencia, una vez más con una versión propia de los hechos.

Y para ese momento Richard y Cynthia ya habían llegado a algún otro punto de la ciudad donde estaba el domicilio de ella. Richard la había llevado hasta su casa con su familia, era lo menos que podría hacer.

—lamento todo lo sucedido esta noche Cindy, seguramente deseabas poder disfrutar de esta gran oportunidad de convivir con todos esos tipos famosos y por mi culpa esa oportunidad se echó a perder— dijo Richard apenado y avergonzado después de ayudarla a salir del auto y acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

Ella le sonrió afablemente y le hizo saber que no había problema.

—no te preocupes Rich, además creo que fue mejor así porque sé cuánto te afecta la presencia de Martin. Sé lo mucho que lo amas y conozco tu forma de amar, siempre ha sido así desde que lo recuerdo, desde que íbamos en el instituto. Dije que no puedo asistirte en terapia personalmente pero sí puedo sugerirte que lo mejor es que no lo veas como ya lo había mencionado. Si han tomado la decisión de romper totalmente su relación y las cosas que los unían es mejor que cortes también relación con sus conocidos en común. Se firme en tus decisiones, Rich. Pero…si por el contrario crees que todo ha sido un malentendido busca el remedio y vuelvan a comenzar.

— ¿crees que también debo deshacerme por completo de todas las cosas que él y yo compartimos este tiempo juntos? — inquirió Richard desalentado. Ella se acercó a él para darle una suave palmada en la espalda y brindarle un poco de consuelo.

—esa es tu decisión, has lo que mejor creas conveniente pero se firme en tus decisiones, no des marcha atrás en las cosas malas— dijo ella. Luego finalmente ella entró a su casa donde fue recibida por su esposo que también era amigo de Richard desde hacía tiempo y luego de intercambiar algunos afectuosos saludos, Richard se marchó a su apartamento en su vehículo, para pasar otra noche en Londres en la soledad de su ahora vacío apartamento.

………………….

A pesar de la riña que se había desatado hacia un rato, pronto Pegg y el resto de sus amigos y compañeros decidieron que eso no debía arruinarles la noche que habían planeado, no podían volver a posponer un buen rato de camaradería por segunda ocasión consecutiva, además lo mejor siempre era olvidar las cosas malas y olvidarlas con una buena convivencia. De esa forma todos tomaron un lugar, algunos en las mesas y otros en la barra, además habían reservado ese lugar especialmente para su convivencia, sobretodo porque Chris y Zach estaban de visita en Londres. Pronto fueron consumiendo alcohol y ordenando más botellas y afortunadamente la noche se volvió amena donde disfrutaron de hacer charlas al azar y algunas bromas mientras disfrutaban la música de fondo. Chris ya no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo, se lo veía alegre a lado de Zach y sobretodo bromista con sus demás amigos, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro no podía aludir del todo el gran deseo de hacer que Richard pagara por aquel golpe que había dado a Benedict en el aeropuerto de Nueva York hacia un mes, pero por esa noche lo olvidaría, además la compañía de Zach y su serenidad le hacía preferir solo disfrutar de la fiesta. Todos parecían disfrutar mucho la convivencia, a excepción de Martin que seguía muy desconcertado por lo sucedido y por la inesperada presencia de Richard ahí con esa mujer. Estaba muy preocupado además por los motivos que había dicho Chris que lo habían impulsado a tratar de reñirle, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a preguntarle personalmente. Martin se sentía fastidiado de tener que fingir que le animaba estar en esa fiesta, y estaba celoso, demasiado, de imaginar que tal vez en ese justo momento Richard debía estar ya con esa mujer en alguna habitación de hotel o quizá incluso sobre la cama de su propio apartamento en la que él y Richard tantas veces habían tenido sexo.

— ¿pasa algo hobbit? Estás más aburrido y pensativo de lo que has estado últimamente!— inquirió Pegg al acercarse a él a la mesa mientras Martin solo bamboleaba irresoluto el vaso de vidrio donde tenía una bebida servida, pero a pesar de su desanimo se esforzó de nuevo por tratar de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—eh, no, no es nada…es solo que…— titubeó Martin inseguro.

—Seguro que te causó gran conmoción lo que pasó entre Chris y Richard hace un rato, porque también Benny se vio involucrado…— comentó Simon tranquilo pero tratando de sonar un poco irónico.

—Bueno sí, a decir verdad— respondió Martin sucinto.

—sé que Richard es tu amigo también…aunque debe ser peor que tu mejor amigo Ben y él tengan problemas y que además Chris haya querido resolverlo a golpes, pero no es tu culpa— dijo Pegg.

— _jaja oh, maldita sea, sí es mi culpa_ — pensó Martin para sus adentros.

—qué pasa Martin, vamos ¡en verdad estás demasiado serio! — exclamó Pegg más preocupado— además Benny me contó que…

—creo que le preguntaré a Chris personalmente— dijo Martin, interrumpiéndolo y en ese momento se levantó de su asiento sin decir más para acercarse hasta donde se encontraban Chris y Zach junto a sus otros compañeros conocidos conversando amenamente acerca de algo. Martin tuvo que interrumpir un momento su charla.

—ah, Chris…—musitó Martin un poco nervioso y Chris volteó de inmediato a verlo.

— ¡Martin!— expresó Chris sonriéndole para luego levantarse de su asiento y acercarse más a Martin — ¡qué gusto verte! Perdona, por todo lo que pasó hace rato solo te saludé rápido, no quiero que creas que soy descortés—dijo Chris sonriendo afablemente.

—No hay problema— respondió Martin un poco serio.

— ¿y qué tal? — dijo Chris más animoso.

—mmh solo quería preguntarte…sobre lo que pasó hace rato— musitó Martin dubitativo.

—ah, es verdad, olvidaba que ese bastardo…es decir Richard, es compañero tuyo— dijo Chris circunspecto nuevamente—pero créeme que tuve motivos suficientes para arremeter de esa forma, no pude evitarlo.

— ¿qué sucedió exactamente? — inquirió Martin más decidido, quería saber toda la verdad de una vez.

—verás, el muy canalla golpeó a Benedict muy fuertemente el otro día en el aeropuerto y…oh, ¡incluso tuvieron que darle algunas puntadas en el consultorio! Benedict lo pasó terrible, fue necesaria la anestesia.

Martin estaba atónito ante sus palabras, pero antes de que Chris terminara de hablar, de pronto Benedict se acercó a ellos y lo interrumpió.

—él y yo tuvimos una pelea, Martin. Él habló mal de ti, ya sabes por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Está celoso, ese día dijo furioso lo mucho que nos repudiaba y entonces me golpeó. Tuve que atenderme las heridas en el hospital, pero no quise contarte nada en ese momento— añadió Benedict hablando con seriedad.

Martin no sabía si realmente debía creer esa versión, pero no dudaba que Richard lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma. Y al escuchar a Benedict decir aquello le hacía sentir enfado.

—sí, y yo lo atestigüé, yo había ido a acompañar a Ben al aeropuerto aquella vez pero no pude hacer nada porque el maldito escapó, de la misma forma que escapó hace un rato— expresó Chris.

Martin no sabía que más decir, no quería volver a retomar el asunto y menos delante de Chris y los demás, así que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche, no estaba de humor para seguir soportando eso y tratar de disfrutar una fiesta en la que no deseaba estar.

—Lo siento, creo que será mejor que me vaya…además me siento mareado, he estado bebiendo bastante— dijo Martin quedamente y soslayado y se encaminó hacia la salida del sitio, sin despedirse de los demás, que seguían su propio festejo.

Pero Benedict lo siguió hasta la salida, algo que Martin ya esperaba.

—Espera Martin…—dijo Benedict al alcanzarlo e intentar tomarlo del brazo aunque para su sorpresa Martin no parecía oponer resistencia de la misma forma brusca en que siempre lo hacía.

—Ben… no quiero quedarme a esta maldita fiesta— dijo el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Martin, debo confesar que en esa riña con Richard en el aeropuerto también tuve la culpa, lo provoqué un poco— confesó Benedict sensato.

Martin alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió brevemente con ironía.

— ¡oh, vaya! Al menos lo admites sin tanto cinismo. Aunque de cualquier forma ya lo imaginaba. No es algo nuevo que yo siempre sea el causante de todas sus malditas disputas— dijo el rubio durante.

—Pero es cierto que todo fue un encuentro accidental, yo debía volver a Londres y no sabía que él iba a estar en el aeropuerto al mismo tiempo. Todo fue circunstancial y al final sabes que es inevitable, y cierto es que ya no quiero seguir ocultando el hecho que pasa lo mismo cada vez que él y yo nos encontramos de frente…no puede existir una verdadera paz entre ambos.

—está bien, Ben. Pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ni de él, ni tampoco quiero que sigan peleando por mí cada maldita vez que se ven de frente. Y, si todavía queda algo de la relación afectiva que teníamos antes te pediría que me lleves por favor a casa ahora mismo. Es poco de lo que podrías hacer por mí después de todo lo que ha pasado— indicó Martin ásperamente.

Benedict no esperaba que se lo pidiera y también estaba un poco cansado de actuar con cinismo, o quizá era que pensaba igual que Martin que todavía podía quedar algo de la relación afable que tenían antes como mejores amigos, aunque indudable era que Martin todavía despertara en él un enorme deseo sexual.

—de acuerdo, te llevaré ahora mismo, solo déjame avisarle a los muchachos— dijo Ben.

—No, vamos ahora— ordenó el rubio y sin decir más se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento obligando a Benedict a seguirle el paso apresuradamente.

Pronto subieron al auto de Benedict y éste condujo hasta el domicilio de Martin. Por primera vez Benedict pensó que era mejor resistirse a hostigarlo sexualmente, pues podía observar el abatimiento de Martin y eso de alguna manera lo conmovía. Benedict deseaba apaciguar su desdicha, aunque por otro lado sus deseos egocéntricos le hacían disfrutar de tener su compañía solo para él, al menos dentro de su propio auto. A pesar de eso, cuando al fin llegaron al edificio, Benedict creyó que lo mejor era solo dejarlo en la entrada del edificio pero para su sorpresa Martin le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su apartamento.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que ahora sí me vaya, Martin, seguro quieres descansar— dijo Benedict justo cuando Martin abrió la puerta de su vivienda. Pero entonces Martin lo invitó a pasar.

—entra por favor Ben, al menos un rato…— indicó Martin serio y Ben obedeció aunque un poco extrañado por su repentina invitación, pensando que quizá quería que le contara más acerca de lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto o quizá para reclamarle algo que Simon podría haberle comentado.

Pero en cuanto estuvieron dentro y tras cerrar la puerta, Martin se acercó hacia él para estar justo frente a él, de una forma inusualmente incitante. Benedict no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero, no podía negar que realmente disfrutaba esa actitud repentinamente atrevida de Martin.

— ¿qué sucede, Martin? — inquirió Benedict un poco nervioso y confuso mientras Martin continuaba acercándose hacia él hasta que Martin acercó su cuerpo osadamente al suyo y lo miró con malicia.

—vamos a hacerlo Ben. Tengamos sexo esta noche.

………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, al fin actualicé! >:v lamento mucho si tardé más de lo prometido xD el capítulo realmente lo tenía hecho desde que subí el anterior pero entonces fue el cumpleaños de Richard y siempre tengo que preparar todo para su cumple, que es seguido del de Martin por sólo 18 días así que ahora ando ocupada con eso xD además también me vi interrumpida por otros asuntos como la premiere de Star Trek Beyond en México, en la cual por cierto pude conocer a Simon Pegg en persona xD y adivinen qué! Le dije mi pendejada de “por qué eres un maldito jodido que siempre te metes en la vida de Martin?”*enferma mental* jaja, tenía que decirlo aunque él no sepa una shit!! :v
> 
> También fue por todo eso que no pude responder sus comentarios, perdón! TwT
> 
> Por cierto, subí el video de la premier en youtube ;3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itW3ZFQoVyc
> 
> Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, las cosas siguen siendo muy tensas y no hay happy things T-T en el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá al fin un verdadero acercamiento entre Richard y Martin :3 aunque seguirá siendo angst :c ya quiero que la felicidad vuelva a ellos TwT pero por el momento debo seguir ocupada preparando mi celebración por el cumple de Martin :’v
> 
> Se agradecen todos sus comentarios owo


	23. Despecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del maldito incidente de la madrugada, Martin debe ir a Leicester para encontrar a Richard y terminar de una vez con la amargura que los separa y los hace sufrir.

                                                                  

 

**Capítulo 23— Despecho**

Benedict sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar a Martin hacerle tal petición tan directa. Su excitación se incrementó de súbito cuando comprobó que Martin realmente estaba hablando en serio y que parecía muy decidido, pero todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto y para Benedict todavía quedaba la duda.

— ¿hablas en serio? — inquirió Benedict con voz provocativa, acercándose más al rubio y comenzando por rodear osadamente su cintura con sus brazos, y Martin no intentó apartarlo de él.

—totalmente en serio, Ben— respondió Martin serio, con voz baja y con la mirada ligeramente soslayada.

—Martin, creo que realmente has bebido demasiado— comentó Benedict todavía incrédulo, aunque realmente su mente no dejaba de pensar que por ningún motivo dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír con malicia.

Pero Martin no quería vacilar con el asunto, en realidad no quería discutir ahora las razones por las cuales estaba pidiéndole sexo a Benedict esta noche, solo quería consumarlo tal y como se lo había propuesto. Entonces Martin colocó ambos brazos delicadamente sobre los hombros de Benedict, persuasivo para que comenzaran.

—sí, bebí mucho, estoy malditamente mareado ahora, pero estoy plenamente consciente así que…hagámoslo— indicó el rubio decidido.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Benedict se amplió más y a pesar de que todo realmente resultaba demasiado insólito y totalmente inesperado decidió que no debía seguir preguntando más, simplemente debía actuar y llevar a cabo lo que tanto había estado anhelando y que por alguna extraña razón al fin estaba volviéndose realidad.

—Martin, no sé qué está pasando pero, me siento demasiado dichoso que pueda suceder esta noche, Martin— musitó Benedict seductor atrayendo el cuerpo de Martin contra el suyo hasta estrecharlo y sentir todo su calor corporal junto al suyo. De pronto Martin comenzó a sentir la boca temeraria de Benedict sobre su cuello, comenzaba a besarlo con cierta desesperación mientras sus manos inquietas intentaban explorar bajo sus ropas. La sensación hasta ahora no resultaba completamente placentera para Martin, porque sabía que se trataba de Benedict a quien tanto había estado repudiando en los últimos meses, pero el despecho y el alcohol lo habían hecho decidir hacerlo y quería consumarlo cuanto antes.

—Ben, aquí no, vamos a la habitación…— sugirió Martin con voz susurrante, aun sintiendo las manos invasivas de Benedict sobre su cuerpo, aunque todavía palpando sobre sus ropas de las cuales quería ya despojarlo, y antes de que Benedict respondiera a su petición Martin podía seguir sintiendo sus besos desesperados sobre su cuello que comenzaban a succionar. En efecto Martin estaba un poco aturdido por el alcohol pero no lo suficiente para estar totalmente borracho y perder la razón, ésta vez el momento con Benedict sería en estado consciente.

Benedict cesó un momento de sus caricias al escuchar su sugerencia, pero no apartó sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio y lo miró de frente sonriendo de nuevo con malicia.

—De acuerdo, vamos— respondió Benedict susurrante y mirándolo con lascivia y entonces caminaron juntos hasta el dormitorio, mientras Benedict continuó rodeando su cintura con su brazo hasta que al fin estuvieron dentro de la alcoba.

Y estando justamente frente a la cama, ambos se detuvieron por un momento. Martin sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar a continuación, lo había esperado y ya no podía eludirlo, así como tampoco podía eludir estremecerse cuando sintió de pronto las manos de Benedict tomar su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, y entonces Benedict comenzó a unir sus labios a los suyos. Benedict poco a poco comenzó a besarlo, podía sentir los labios trémulos de Martin rozando los suyos, de esa forma podía descifrar parte del miedo que le causaba llevar a cabo esto pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sentir bien por lo cual al principio comenzó a besarlo con sutileza pero no tardó en profundizar el beso con más pasión, Benedict estaba impaciente por probar plenamente sus labios. De nuevo estaban besándose, ésta era la segunda vez que lo hacían de forma consciente y concebida, la primera había sido provocada por un extraño impulso dubitativo en un callejón en Londres después de que habían tratado de aclarar el engorroso asunto de la accidental noche de sexo en su cumpleaños, ésta vez había sido por un frívolo propósito. Pero Martin no opondría resistencia, había sido él quien le había pedido tener sexo esta noche y los besos debían ser parte del trato.

Martin podía sentir los labios de Benedict besando los suyos cada vez con mayor frenesí, podía sentir la lengua de Benedict adentrándose en su boca en busca de la suya, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar su cuerpo. Las sensaciones no parecían ser tan malas, pero de su mente no podía quitarse la idea de que era Benedict con quien estaba besándose ni tampoco podía quitarse la aversión que sentía por que él le había causado tantos problemas derivados en desdichas.

Pero simplemente no podía parar, Martin estaba totalmente decidido a entregarse a él ésta vez a voluntad, porque de esa forma sería él quien ganara y también de esa forma al fin Richard tendría algo verdadero a lo cual reclamarle.

—Eres tan hermoso Martin— musitaba Benedict excitado, su excitación incrementaba gradualmente con el pasar de los segundos y con cada caricia y cada beso que fervientemente le proporcionaba al rubio.

Martin no podía responder a sus palabras, porque cada una de ellas le provocaba hostilidad, pero por el contrario aunque tratara de evitarlo su cuerpo sí comenzaba a responder ante cada estímulo provocado con cada una de sus caricias.

—ah, sólo continua— decía Martin en un hilo de voz, dejando que las manos invasivas de Benedict continuaran palpando cada parte de su piel. Pero para Benedict las ropas del rubio parecían estorbar cada vez más, necesitaba despojarlo de ellas, tenerlo desnudo sólo para él.

—Necesito quitarte esto, necesito poder admirar enteramente de nuevo tu desnudez— musitaba Benedict entre jadeos desesperados. Y al escucharlo decir eso, Martin no pudo evitar pensar con mayor desprecio que Benedict era demasiado cínico al decir eso pues imaginaba cuantas veces habría disfrutado ver una y otra vez aquel video y aquellas nefastas fotografías que había tomado en la noche de sexo en su cumpleaños.

Pero Martin no dijo nada, si ya había cedido debía dejar que Benedict lo desnudara, de cualquier forma eso era inevitable. Pronto Martin comenzó a sentir cómo Benedict comenzaba por bajar el zíper de su pantalón para inmediatamente comenzar a introducir una de sus manos dentro y manosear con osadía sus genitales.

—ah— Martin no pudo evitar soltar aquel gemido, que aunque quedo, denotaba que aquella caricia obscena causaba estímulo en él.

—te gusta esto, ¿eh?— inquirió Benedict más extasiado y continuó hurgando dentro de su pantalón, con el afán de hacer que el estímulo de sus manos terminara por provocarle pronto una erección, que él por su parte ya tenía, la bragueta de su pantalón le aprisionaba cada vez más y necesitaba liberarse de ello por lo que aún sin dejar de acariciar al rubio de esa manera bajó también su propia cremallera. Y entre besos y caricias, al fin Benedict no tardó en despojar al rubio de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, teniéndolo ya completamente vulnerable para él sobre la cama, de nuevo Martin estaba completamente desnudo ante sus ojos pues sus camisas también se encontraban ahora dispersas en el piso de la habitación. La frívola pasión estaba a punto de consumarse, el momento más codiciado para Benedict estaba sucediendo.

Teniendo al rubio bajo su completo dominio sobre el lecho, Benedict no podía dejar de admirar su rostro visiblemente atemorizado que todavía se mostraba aún bajo los efectos de su embriaguez. Martin sería suyo, estaba siendo suyo y lo disfrutaría a placer todo el resto de la noche. Entonces Benedict comenzó por mordisquear los pezones del rubio hasta hacerlos enrojecer mientras con sus manos lo masturbaba progresivamente y sin detenimiento, y volvía a besarlo en los labios una y otra vez.

—ahh— aunque no quería Martin no podía dejar de gemir ante la obscena masturbación y al sentir la boca de Benedict explorando también cada parte de su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo inevitablemente se arqueaba por el placer que estaba recibiendo.

—este momento es tan maravilloso, pequeño gatito— musitaba Benedict sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—ahh— Martin volvía a gemir, pero no podía pronunciar su nombre, no quería hacerlo, porque a pesar del placer que estaba experimentando no podía eludir el rencor que sentía por él, pero quería en cambio tratar de pensar de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hacía algunos años cuando ambos se habían conocido en las primeras filmaciones que habían compartido juntos para el episodio piloto de Sherlock. Martin quería enfocarse en recordar la gran impresión que el joven Benedict de aquel momento había causado en él, y recordaba que desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido se habría preguntado si Benedict podría alguna vez fijarse en él o si había alguna posibilidad de que Benedict tuviera la misma inclinación homosexual que él. Era cierto que Martin había considerado a partir de entonces tener algún tipo de relación con él más allá de la amistad, y era cierto que durante un tiempo Benedict se había convertido en una especie de amor platónico para él, pues a pesar de que existía una pequeña diferencia de edad ambos habían logrado congeniar demasiado bien y eso los había convertido en mejores amigos desde entonces. Pero nada se había logrado, porque por todos era sabido que Benedict siempre había salido con chicas y todas y cada una se las había presentado a Martin. Todo ese contexto había hecho que Martin desistiera pronto de tener una relación con él y desde entonces no había vuelto a considerarlo hasta aquella fatídica noche de su cumpleaños en la que habían terminado juntos en la cama, teniendo sexo justo como lo estaban teniendo ahora.

Martin quería tratar de sentir el mismo ánimo que habría sentido en ese momento, seguramente si en aquel entonces hubiera tenido esta oportunidad de entregarse sexualmente a Benedict las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, tal vez habría descubierto que Benedict era el hombre de su vida y de esa manera jamás se habría enamorado de Richard, quien ahora mismo lo despreciaba y que seguramente se encontraba ahora mismo teniendo sexo con alguien más, tal vez incluso con aquella mujer que lo había acompañado al club nocturno. E Imaginar esas ideas lo torturaban sobremanera y avivaban su frívola voluntad de permitir que Benedict continuara haciendo con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

Y mientras todavía estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Martin comenzó a sentir de pronto como Benedict comenzaba a introducir sus dedos embadurnados de lubricante dentro de él, lo cual le hizo dar un respingo, ya no habría marcha atrás, Benedict uniría su cuerpo al suyo de nuevo, ésta noche habían vuelto a convertirse en amantes.

—Eres tan estrecho Martin, es maravilloso poder sentirte de nuevo así, pero más maravilloso será cuando comience a penetrarte con mi hombría— mascullaba Benedict excitado, sin dejar de hurgar su entrada con sus dedos para dilatarla lo más pronto posible.

—ahh Ben…en la gaveta…ahí hay condones…—jadeó Martin, mientras trataba de sujetarse de los bordes de la cama, mientras sentía los dedos invasivos de su amante en turno, y se sintió de pronto enojado consigo mismo porque al fin había pronunciado su nombre —y por favor, te pido que no seas tan brusco— pidió el rubio con voz queda. Benedict sonrió con malicia y como si tratara de contrariarlo introdujo un dedo más dentro de él. Martin gritó un poco al sentirlo.

—trataré de ser lo más gentil posible contigo, pequeño gatito— dijo Benedict en respuesta, sonriendo lánguidamente, Martin parecía sujetarse con más fuerza de los bordes de la cama, la misma cama donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con Richard cuando la felicidad reinaba en su maravillosa relación.

—por favor Ben…— masculló el rubio, inquieto pero también ansioso porque todo esto terminara porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba tentado a gritar que se detuviera, estaba tentado a decir que se arrepentía, porque aunque en otro tiempo un encuentro sexual así con Benedict tal vez habría sido maravilloso ahora estaba siendo muy difícil engañarse a sí mismo.

Y mientras Martin se recriminaba a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir la humedad de la lengua de Benedict lamiendo su glande.

—Ahh— gemía Martin al sentir el inevitable placer de estar recibiendo una felación de parte de Benedict que succionaba enteramente su ahora rígido miembro.

—sé que te está encantando demasiado todo este gran placer que te estoy dando, Marty— decía Benedict entre gemidos para luego volver a introducir enteramente el miembro de Martin dentro de su boca. Pero Martin no respondía a ello con palabras, su cuerpo respondía al delicioso estímulo, su espalda se arqueaba y de su voz los gemidos cada vez aumentaban más.

Pronto Benedict comenzó a acomodarse entre las piernas del rubio, y comenzó a tocar su dilatada entrada con la punta de su glande, su hombría estaba endurecida en una rígida y gruesa erección que clamaba por penetrarlo, por sentirse aprisionado de nuevo por su estrecha cavidad.

Martin se estremeció al sentir aquel enrojecido glande rozando su humedecida entrada, y dio un respingo nuevamente al sentir como Benedict comenzaba a introducir la punta amenazante con adentrarse por completo de una vez. Martin volvía a sentirse arrepentido de haber llegado hasta este punto, y aunque se dio cuenta que Benedict no usaría un preservativo prefirió no insistirle con eso.

Benedict no podía dejar de mirarlo con malevolencia en medio de su respiración agitada, y tampoco podía evitar acariciar la mejilla del rubio como si tuviese la intención de volver a cerciorarse de que todo esto era real y no una más de sus múltiples fantasías.

—Hazlo ya— pidió el rubio, porque lo único que realmente deseaba era que todo terminara.

—Eres un gatito impaciente— musitó Benedict con voz ronca por la excitación. Martin se sintió molesto de nuevo por la forma en que Benedict había comenzado a llamarlo continuamente, porque repudiaba que se atreviera a llamarlo de la misma forma en que Richard siempre lo había llamado con cariño.

Martin no dijo más, no quería caer en sus provocaciones, sólo podía ceder a lo que ya era inevitable y entonces Benedict comenzó a penetrarlo enteramente. Martin pudo sentir como su gruesa erección se abría paso dentro de él, y ante la obscena invasión arqueó más su cuerpo para luego abrazarse al cuerpo de su amante.

—¡ahhh!— gritó Martin al sentir la penetración llegar hasta el fondo, y acto seguido pudo sentir las grandes manos de Benedict abrazarse también a su cuerpo, rodeándolo y manoseándolo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a moverse y embestir paulatinamente dentro de él.

— ¡ahh Martin, esto es fantástico! — gritó Benedict entre gemidos porque volvía a sentir el enorme placer de unir su cuerpo al de Martin, se sentía demasiado bien volver a sentir su erección aprisionada por el cuerpo del rubio, algo que había estado deseando tanto que volviera a ocurrir.

Benedict comenzó a embestir dentro de él cada vez con mayor fuerza, Martin sintió la fuerza con la que Benedict estaba atacando dentro de él, y reparó que hacía semanas no había estado con nadie, hacia casi dos meses que había tenido sexo con Richard en la noche de su cumpleaños. Pero al recordarlo no pudo evitar sentir abatido de pensar que a pesar de la maravillosa dosis de sexo que Richard le había dado en aquella ocasión, todo había sido hecho bajo la farsa de su despecho, y al volver a sentir esa amargura Martin se aferró más a la espalda de Benedict, rasguñándolo un poco, cosa que a Benedict no le importo porque eso por el contrario era algo que sólo lograba aumentar mucho más su lujuria.

—ahh— gritaba Martin al sentir las embestidas que eran cada vez más fuertes, y se aferraba más y más a su espalda y sus piernas se encerraban alrededor de su masculino cuerpo que lo poseía, aunque fue inevitable compararlo con el cuerpo de Richard que era más corpulento.

—ahh, Benedict…det…—gimió Martin con voz entre cortada, podía sentir el miembro duro de Benedict deslizarse con fuerza una y otra vez dentro de él, y podía sentir su propio miembro friccionarse contra el vientre de ambos, y cada estocada parecía arrebatarle el aire porque Benedict arremetía dentro de él con potencia desesperada.

—sé que esto te encanta Martin, puedo darme cuenta de cuanto lo disfrutas, seguramente ningún otro hombre te ha hecho sentir esto, ¿no es así cariño? — gemía Benedict cerca de su oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Dijiste que no serías tan malditamente brusco— masculló el rubio jadeante y con voz dificultosa.

—Puedo apostar que esto es algo que Armitage no te hace sentir, porque yo soy mejor amante que ese maldito— musitó Benedict con cinismo, su voz se hacía más ronca por la enorme excitación y antes de que Martin respondiera a su provocación Benedict volvió a tomar el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo mientras continuaba embistiendo fuertemente dentro de él.

—ahh, ¡no hables de él, no lo menciones!— vociferó el rubio molesto y ésta vez fue él quien decidió tomar el rostro de Benedict y acercarlo al suyo con el afán de pedir por un beso. Benedict sonrió con malicia y obedeció a su petición casi de inmediato, cada vez que Martin tenía esa actitud decidida le hacía excitarse aún más. Sus lenguas se encontraron en ese profundo beso, Benedict volvía a sentirse embriagado con el sabor de su boca besando la suya, pero para Martin en cambio no resultaba del todo placentero, porque cada beso le hacía recordar inevitablemente que sus sentimientos por Benedict eran aversivos.

De pronto cesaron el beso, Benedict se relamió los labios aun tratando de disfrutar el sabor, y Martin se sentía consternado y exasperado, deseaba que todo esto terminara porque así debía ser, porque a pesar de que había estado a punto muchas veces de gritarle que se detuviera su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, debía terminar lo que él mismo había propuesto.

Y sin que Martin lo esperara Benedict salió de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras su rostro enmarcaba otra sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Ahora date vuelta cariño— indicó Benedict mientras acercaba su lengua a la comisura de los labios de Martin para darle una rápida lamedura

Martin se sintió molesto de nuevo, pero no dijo nada ni opuso resistencia, sin embargo tampoco tuvo el afán de obedecer a su petición. Y al notar que Martin no obedecería del todo a su petición, Benedict decidió ser él quien le diera vuelta. Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Martin e hizo girar su cuerpo de forma brusca para tenerlo de rodillas sobre la cama. Entonces Benedict admiró su trasero, y llevó sus dedos nuevamente hacia su entrada todavía humedecida por el lubricante, la misma estrecha cavidad donde hacia escasos instantes había estado penetrando.

—ahhh, Benedict…no…esp— jadeaba Martin sin evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el estímulo, porque solo con sus dedos invasivos Benedict lograba estimular su punto interno.

—Martin, eres tan deliciosamente apretado— jadeaba Benedict mientras volvía a hurgar dentro de él, Martin se aferraba a las sábanas, casi tenía la intención de morder la almohada.

—ahh, Benedict, deja de hacer eso, bastardo— espetó al fin el rubio cuando seguía sintiendo como Benedict hacía girar sus dedos dentro de él con osadía.

—Esto es algo que el bastardo de Armitage no puede hacerte sentir— expresó Benedict con risas satíricas.

Y antes de que Martin lograra responder a su cinismo, comenzó a sentir como de pronto Benedict volvía a penetrarlo hasta el fondo de su ser, para arremeter contra él con potencia en la cual podía sentir el rápido choque de sus cuerpos copulando.

—ahh Martin, eres tan hermoso, ¡te amo tanto! — gritaba Benedict perdido en su propio éxtasis de volver a invadirlo con sus embestidas, quería tenerlo todo de él, quería devorarlo por completo, unirse en uno solo. Martin era solo suyo esta noche y nadie podría impedirlo, mucho menos Richard, a quien todavía odiaba tanto.

—Ben, ¡detente bastardo! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! ¡Detente! — gritaba Martin mientras se aferraba a la cama. Y a pesar de que ahora estuviera implorando al fin que se detuviera, su cuerpo se sentía llegar al clímax del placer, el maldito placer que Benedict le estaba provocando. Martin pudo sentir cómo su propio miembro erecto goteaba cada vez más, y podía sentir los dedos de Benedict toqueteando su glande para embadurnarse con ese líquido pre seminal. Pronto Martin pudo darse cuenta que Benedict había llevado sus dedos humedecidos con su semilla hasta su boca para probarlo como si fuera un manjar.

—tu semilla es deliciosa, pequeño gatito travieso— decía Benedict jadeante mientras saboreaba en sus labios aquellas gotas de su semen.

Martin se sintió repugnado por el cinismo de Benedict, pero su cuerpo seguía reaccionando hacia sus obscenos estímulos. Y Benedict continuó embistiendo dentro de él con frenesí.

—Arggh ¡detente!— gritaba Martin de nuevo.

—oh, Martin, te amo cariño, te amo, te amo— susurraba Benedict a su oído.

Y de pronto Martin liberó al fin su eyaculación en un violento orgasmo que se derramó sobre la mano de Benedict que había continuado masturbándolo.

—ahh, ¡Richard!— gritó Martin de pronto, para sorpresa de Benedict, quien al escuchar a Martin gritar ese nombre al llegar al clímax no pudo evitar sentir una exacerbada rabia, porque a pesar de que esta noche todo el placer carnal se lo había dado él, Martin tenía el atrevimiento de gritar el nombre del bastardo que se había entrometido en sus vidas.

Y tras escuchar a Martin gritar el nombre de Richard, Benedict arremetió con mayor potencia dentro de él, Martin sintió el dolor de las estocadas y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama

— ¡deja de decir el nombre de ese bastardo! — decía Benedict notablemente enfadado. Martin se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado, realmente no había querido hacerlo, lo había hecho por culpa de un repentino impulso y decidió sólo soportar hasta el final, sabía que Benedict también pronto eyacularía dentro de él. Y no mucho después Benedict también liberó su semilla, derramándola dentro del rubio. Así había casi culminado su fogosa pero frívola relación sexual.

Martin pudo sentir como las manos de Benedict al fin lo liberaban y lo dejaban caer sobre la cama. Para ambos había sido físicamente una relación sexual sumamente placentera, aunque para cada uno tenía un significado subjetivo distinto. Para Benedict había sido la mejor de las noches, podría decir que había sido incluso mucho mejor que la noche de sexo casual que habían tenido la noche de su cumpleaños, para Martin había sido un maldito acto de despecho y ni siquiera podía estar todavía totalmente seguro de si había valido realmente la pena, pero no había marcha atrás, estaba hecho y ahora podría jactarse ante Richard de que había tenido sexo con Benedict por voluntad propia, que se habían convertido en amantes al menos esa noche.

El cuerpo de Martin rodó exhausto hacia el otro lado de la cama, y jadeaba todavía intentado recuperar el aire. Podía sentir el dolor punzante en su entrada que había sido fuertemente penetrada, follada una y otra vez por ese hombre que se enaltecía de haberlo hecho suyo. Benedict sonreía con alevosía hacia el exhausto rubio que todavía trataba de recuperar la respiración, y entonces Benedict se acercó y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, comenzando por un despacio roce de sus labios. Martin no se sentía deseoso de corresponderle, el rencor que sentía por él simplemente no podía reducirse, mucho menos a esa hora de la noche en la cual el alcohol que había ingerido en el club nocturno parecía haberse disipado por completo de su torrente sanguíneo. Pero tampoco opuso demasiada resistencia y correspondió a su beso en forma forzada y disimulando su repudio, descubría cada vez más que nada de lo que había experimentado esta noche con Benedict podía compararse siquiera un ápice con lo que siempre sentía con Richard cada vez que hacían el amor, y tampoco podía compararse a aquello que el Martin de hacía poco más de tres años había fantaseado alguna vez tener con su compañero estelar de reparto.

—Martin, te amo, en verdad lo hago— musitaba Benedict, entonando una sensual voz mezcla de seducción y ternura mientras volvía a besar a Martin que correspondía, aunque de forma fría. Pero a esas palabras Martin simplemente no podía responder con hipocresía.

—Ben, eres un maldito bastardo…pero admito que fue bueno— masculló Martin ásperamente con una sonrisa satírica en el rostro. Benedict lo miró con detenimiento, intentó fijar su azulina mirada en sus ojos grises parcialmente iluminados por la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró, sonrió con malicia y acarició su mejilla para luego pronunciar.

—sé qué te encantó, y sé que te encantará también repetirlo— susurró Benedict, más cerca de su rostro, casi en la cercanía de un beso, y entonces Benedict acercó sus labios a los suyos nuevamente para besarlo. Ésta vez Martin apenas correspondió, pero lo hizo y permitió que Benedict lo besara, no se explicaba a sí mismo porque lo hacía aunque al cavilar en sus pensamientos volvía a recordar que quizá en ese mismo momento en que él acababa de tener esa dosis de sexo con Benedict seguramente de la misma forma Richard debía estar terminando de follar con alguien sobre su cama, sobre la cama de su ahora vacío apartamento. Y ese pensamiento de despecho le hizo corresponder mejor a los besos de Benedict.

—Cállate Ben, ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora espero que no hayas grabado de nuevo esta porquería— dijo Martin luego de desunir sus labios de los suyos.

—jaja, descuida, no lo hice, sólo deseaba disfrutar de que esta noche has sido mío, no podía enfocarme en nada más que hacerte mío— dijo Benedict con una risita burlona, mientras acariciaba temerariamente de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, un cuerpo al que deseaba poseer de nuevo una y otra vez, y habría querido hacerlo toda la noche pero ahora realmente también estaba exhausto, seguramente el alcohol había disminuido su rendimiento considerablemente.

—Eres un maldito enfermo Benedict, pero ya no importa de todos modos— dijo Martin un poco pesaroso y soslayando la mirada.

Benedict sonrió lánguidamente y luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacerlo mirar hacia él de nuevo.

—Martin, haré que te olvides de Armitage, a cualquier precio— musitó Benedict mirándolo a los ojos. Martin no dijo más, realmente no quería volver a discutir eso, y tampoco quería hacer caso al cinismo de Benedict.

—eso es imposible, no te esfuerces— dijo Martin mordaz y luego se zafó de él para girarse hacia el costado de la cama y darle la espalda. En un momento Martin alcanzó la lámpara para apagarla —buenas noches— dijo el rubio lacónico y Benedict se recostó al fin junto a él en el costado opuesto de la cama para dormir casi de inmediato por el cansancio, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ambos cayeron dormidos casi de inmediato.

……………………..

Algunas horas después Richard despertó en su desolada cama, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, cubierto solamente con una delgada sábana. Ésta vez podía sentir un poco de jaqueca, la noche anterior había consumido mucho alcohol, de nuevo, había consumido alcohol tratando de olvidarse un poco de Martin y todo el maldito asunto que los separaba. Entonces recordó que había sido otra noche en la que había contratado a una puta para tratar satisfacer de nuevo su vacío, y ella seguía a su lado en la cama pues era muy temprano y todavía restaba mucho tiempo para que el sol saliera.

—Vamos, levántate y vete por favor— indicó Richard para despertarla, era una mujer rubia muy hermosa, las personas a quienes había contratado para acostarse en las últimas semanas habían sido todas rubias, de un rubio tan claro como el rayo del sol, igual que el hermoso cabello de Martin. Pero ninguna de esas personas había logrado brindarle si quiera un ápice de satisfacción, porque ninguno podía ser como Martin. Había contratado hombres jóvenes y mujeres pero ninguno podía hacerlo olvidar y por el contrario comenzaba a hartarse de ello, sabía que solo estaba despilfarrando su dinero en su capricho vacío, y no le brindaba ningún placer.

La mujer se levantó de su cama y se vistió rápidamente, sonriendo con frivolidad, todo era parte de su rutinario trabajo, Richard era sólo un cliente más, aunque Richard en ningún momento la había tratado con desprecio como no lo había hecho con los demás.

—toma, aquí está tu pago, ahora vete pronto por favor— musitó Richard extendiendo el pago en efectivo, vestido solamente con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, y cuando ella trató de acercarse con la intención de hacerle una despedida coqueta, tal vez para hacerle saber que estaba disponible si él así lo requería de nuevo, Richard soslayó la mirada y se alejó de ella para acercarse y abrir la puerta, realmente deseaba estar solo.

Ella no dijo más, le dio un guiño coqueto y se marchó, inmediatamente Richard cerró la puerta en un azote brusco y aunque era muy temprano decidió tomar una ducha.

Richard miró el reloj sobre su buró, indicaban cerca de las 5:30 am y aún faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera, con el invierno acercándose las noches se hacían cada vez más largas y cada noche se volvía una tortura mayor para él porque volvía a ser una noche en la que no podría tener a Martin.

Tomó su ducha rápido, reflexiono de nuevo sobre su ahora frustrada vida y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, la maldita charla con Simon, el encuentro con Martin acompañado de Benedict en el club nocturno y la pelea que Christopher Pine había iniciado arremetiendo contra él, y al recordar eso llevó su mano hacía su mentón, casi había olvidado que el golpe todavía dolía cada vez que lo tocaba. Pero todavía no lograba comprender del todo porqué Chris se había sentido tan furioso por lo que él había hecho a Benedict en el aeropuerto aquella vez. Le había perturbado un poco conocer la lealtad que Pine tenía hacia su amigo Benedict.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Richard volvió a mirar la hora de su reloj, ya marcaban las 5:45 am y sabía que a pesar de su resaca lo mejor era que se diera prisa en ir a casa de sus padres, porque su estancia en Inglaterra no podía prolongarse más que un par de días más.

Se alistó para salir cuanto antes de su apartamento y conducir hasta Leicestershire, debía también atender el asunto de poner en venta la casa que había comprado para Martin, aunque le doliera sobremanera. Pero de pronto se percató de algo que había olvidado todo este tiempo, él no tenía las llaves de la casa, recordó que las llaves siempre habían estado en posesión de Martin y que había olvidado pedírselas.

—ah, no sé, es demasiado temprano para llamarlo, seguramente debe estar durmiendo todavía, es domingo— dijo para sí mismo —pero…debo arreglar este asunto de una vez, además….necesito escuchar su voz.

Después de dudar un poco Richard se animó al fin a llamar a Martin para pedirle las llaves de la casa.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y antes de llamar a su número volvió a dudar un poco.

 _—necesito escuchar su voz, necesito…escuchar su voz, al menos un momento—_ volvió a pensar para sus adentros y comenzó a buscar su número en la lista de sus contactos. Pero para su enorme sorpresa, justo antes de que llamara al número una videollamada entrante apareció en la pantalla de su móvil. Sorpresivamente era el número de Martin quien estaba llamando. Pronto escuchó el sonido de la llamada entrante, y aunque habían pasado escasos segundos no pudo evitar exasperarse.

— ¿Martin? ¿Por qué diablos me estará llamando?— pensó Richard, a decir verdad realmente creía que Martin estaba solo, no podía explicarse por qué no había querido imaginar de nuevo que podría haber pasado la noche con Benedict, tal vez en ese momento realmente quería creer que Martin y Benedict jamás habían sido amantes.

La pantalla del teléfono continuó mostrando la videollamada entrante y aunque dubitativo Richard decidió aceptar la llamada, hasta que al fin obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿hola? — respondió una voz masculina, que no era la voz de Martin. Hasta ese momento en pantalla todavía no lograba distinguirse del todo la persona, Richard apenas lograba ver su silueta porque la pantalla del móvil se movía demasiado, pero indudablemente al escuchar aquella voz, masculina y susurrante Richard se estremeció, porque podía darse perfectamente cuenta de que se trataba de Benedict, hasta que al fin pudo visualizar completamente su maldita cara, que sonreía con cinismo, con el torso desnudo y con todo su cabello despeinado.

Cierto era que Benedict había alcanzado el teléfono móvil de Martin antes de que éste pudiera despertarse y había tenido la total intención de hacer una inesperada videollamada a Richard para fastidiarlo temprano en la madrugada, para jactarse de que Martin había sido suyo. No había sido demasiado difícil para él deducir que el contacto llamado “Richie Ricky” en el teléfono móvil de Martin era el número de Richard.

— ¿B-Benedict? — inquirió Richard indudablemente molesto, tartamudeando un poco al principio aunque tratando de resistir no vociferar furioso por eso.

—oh, eres tú Armitage, ¿qué tal?— preguntó Benedict con cinismo.

—de hecho estaba a punto de llamar a Martin— farfulló Richard en respuesta.

— ¡oh! ¿En serio? ¡Vaya coincidencia! Pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para acosar a Martin? — dijo Benedict con sumo cinismo. Richard se sintió mayormente encolerizado, aunque no sabía si el cinismo de Benedict era mayor que los enormes celos que sentía.

—necesito hablar con Martin, por favor pásamelo al teléfono ahora— dijo Richard mostrando serenidad aunque temía que Benedict pudiera escuchar a través del auricular el crujido de sus dientes comprimidos con furia.

—oh, no sé, está durmiendo todavía, tuvimos una noche muy agitada ¿sabes? De hecho sólo para eso te llamé con su móvil. ¿Quieres verlo?— dijo Benedict mordaz mientras acercaba el teléfono hacia Martin quien dormía dándole la espalda. Richard podía observar todo en pantalla, y Benedict osadamente decidió descobijar un poco al rubio para mostrarle a Richard a través de la pantalla la desnudez del de la espalda de Martin donde incluso podía observarse parte de su trasero. Richard miraba la pantalla, ver a Martin así durmiendo desnudo le llenaba terriblemente y Benedict continuaba sonriendo con malicia, el contexto lo divertía sobremanera.

—es hermoso mientras duerme desnudo, ¿no crees?— dijo Benedict con descaro.

—¡NO me interesa! sólo despiértalo y pásamelo, ¡tengo prisa!— pidió Richard tratando de mostrar un poco más de severidad, conteniendo demasiado el hecho que le enervaba darse cuenta por sí mismo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Martin realmente era amante de Benedict y ésta había sido otra de tantas noches en las que habían tenido sexo. Benedict sólo sonrió mucho más.

De pronto la voz de Martin se escuchó en el fondo y Richard pudo darse cuenta que sonaba como si en efecto justo acabara de despertar.

—Ben, ¿qué diablos sucede? —Preguntó Martin entre bostezos —Oye, ¡dame ese maldito teléfono!— espetó al percatarse al fin de lo que Benedict estaba haciendo con su teléfono móvil.

—oh, cariño, lo siento, es Armitage, quiere hablar contigo pero ya le dije que estás exhausto por todo el placer que recibiste de mi parte— dijo Benedict con mayor cinismo. Martin se estremeció de súbito y se incorporó con sobresalto al enterarse de lo que había dicho Benedict, pero realmente estaba cansado y aunque lo que Benedict había dicho le molestaba en verdad estaba teniendo una enorme dificultad para despertar por completo, ni siquiera lograba mantener los ojos enteramente abiertos, y el dolor punzante de su entrada le impedía todavía moverse demasiado de su lugar pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por espabilarse, cubrir su desnudez de nuevo con la sábana y responder a la maldita videollamada, porque se trataba de Richard para su sorpresa, algo completamente inusual y que exaltaba el palpitar de su corazón.

Martin tomó el teléfono móvil, casi arrebatándolo de las manos de Benedict y de inmediato respondió, en ese momento Richard realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Richard!! ¿Qué es lo qué….?— inquirió Martin temeroso, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, sobretodo porque en cuanto tuvo el teléfono móvil en sus manos pudo ver el rostro enfurecido de Richard y pudo escuchar su respiración agitada, supo con vergüenza que Richard estaba demasiado molesto por haber descubierto que Benedict estaba en su cama y que ambos estaban desnudos.

—Freeman, lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño, ya me di cuenta de que en verdad debes estar muy exhausto, pero bueno no me interesa lo que hagas tú y el bastardo en la cama, mi llamada es porque iré a Leicester a casa de mis padres y quiero exigirte que me devuelvas…oh, maldita sea, ¡ya no importa! ¡Nos vemos!— espetó Richard mientras bruscamente terminaba la videollamada, porque no podía seguir tolerando ver eso que le provocaba un enorme daño, ver a Martin en vivo desnudo en cama con Benedict era algo que simplemente no podía soportar, le dolía demasiado como no podía haber imaginado que pudiera doler.

Por su parte Martin se sintió completamente quebrantado, no solo porque Richard lo había visto así en vivo en la maldita videollamada, desnudo, después de que Benedict había sido quien había tomado su teléfono móvil, se sentía completamente quebrantado porque era la primera vez que Richard no lo llamaba por su nombre y porque había podido leer en su rostro todo su repudio.

Martin apagó el teléfono, consternado, lo dejó de nuevo sobre el buró y se encorvó sentado en el borde de la cama, llevando ambas manos a cubrir su rostro por un momento, como si quisiera con ello enmendar un poco de su arrepentimiento, o como si quisiera con ello culparse a sí mismo porque todo siempre tenía que ir de mal en peor. Y en ese momento, aunque estaba terriblemente molesto con Benedict, no se inmutó en voltear a verlo, en ese momento solo quería repudiarse a sí mismo en silencio y sufrir su desdicha.

—él miente Martin, seguro que le importa y mucho…— dijo Benedict riendo burlonamente y bostezó un poco —oh, es demasiado temprano, durmamos un poco más Martin, ha sido una noche agitada y eso no lo puedes negar— dijo Benedict acercando su mano para acariciar un poco la espalda de Martin y bajar poco a poco hasta la curvatura de su trasero. Pero Martin seguía sin inmutarse, la consternación le impedía incluso recriminarle algo o decirle que se fuera al infierno de una vez. Al no obtener respuesta, Benedict solo sonrió, se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego apagó de nuevo la luz de la lámpara del buró. Martin permaneció de esa forma sentado sobre el borde de la cama sin pronunciar palabra aguna, el cansancio que casi le había impedido despertar hacia escasos minutos no había desaparecido pero aunque luego se recostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo. Y de esa forma Martin padeció un repentino insomnio hasta que el Sol salió para irradiar el día, seguramente esto le provocaría unas terribles ojeras.

Mientras tanto Richard estaba abatido con las manos en sobre su nuca, sentado en el comedor, culpándose a sí mismo una y otra vez por haberse atrevido a llamar a Martin a esa hora de la madrugada y por haber caído en la maldita provocación de Benedict. Pero ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo, había pasado y había sido testigo en vivo de lo que más aborrecía. Pero esto no podía dejarlo vencer, debía cumplir sus deberes en los cuales estaba ir a visitar a sus padres tal y como lo había prometido.

Cuando al fin logró serenarse un poco, Richard tomó su mochila con algunas cosas y bajó hasta el estacionamiento para conducir su auto hasta Leicestershire.

Tal vez en su entorno familiar podría lograr obtener de nuevo parte de la serenidad que había perdido.

………………………

Contrario a Martin, Benedict había logrado dormir muy bien, había logrado conciliar el sueño casi de inmediato y tres horas después de aquella infortunada videollamada estaba completamente listo para despertar. En cuanto el reloj despertador marcó las 8:30 am Benedict se levantó y casi de inmediato recibió una llamada de su propio teléfono móvil. Presuroso respondió a la llamada, era una persona importante de uno de sus nuevos proyectos y alguien cercano a él.

—oh, hola Tom, ¿qué tal?— saludó Benedict sentado en el borde de la cama —ah, claro que sí, puedo ir ahora mismo si lo deseas— dijo.

Martin mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que Richard había llamado, sin embargo fingió un poco que dormía mientras escuchaba un poco de la conversación que Benedict estaba teniendo con Tom, aunque no podía estar seguro de cual Tom se trataba.

—sí, entonces sólo deja me doy una ducha y te acompaño, ¿está bien?— dijo Benedict mientras seguía hablando en el móvil. Y entonces terminó su llamada para acercarse a Martin.

—Marty, cariño lo siento pero debo darme prisa para marcharme, es algo importante, tendré que salir hacia Cardiff ahora mismo. Pero espero poder volver muy pronto— dijo Benedict y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la frente, aunque luego se atrevió también a darle un beso ligero en los labios. Martin continuó fingiendo que estaba dormido.

Benedict tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió ya bien vestido admiró por un momento el escenario de la habitación donde la noche anterior había saciado su gran deseo carnal de hacer a Martin suyo de nuevo, algo que hasta este momento todavía no podía creer por completo. Pero había pasado, y también había logrado fastidiar a Richard con eso. En el piso todavía podía verse la ropa de Martin desperdigada por el piso, y las sábanas estaban manchadas del semen de ambos, Benedict se relamió los labios de recordarlo, todo parecía ir demasiado bien para él. Aunque lamentaba no poder quedarse más tiempo con Martin y ayudarlo a limpiar el desastre, pero el rubio todavía ocupaba la cama en un reparador sueño, o eso creía Benedict.

Benedict al fin salió de apartamento y se dirigió al aparcamiento para tomar su auto que al comenzar a conducir lo llevó hasta la avenida. Mientras tanto Martin ya se había levantado de la cama, y observaba desde su ventana como el auto de Benedict se alejaba. Se sintió repugnado porque no podía olvidar la sensación de sus manos acariciándolo lascivamente, y su cuerpo haciéndolo suyo, y por esa razón no tardó demasiado en tomar también una ducha, quería limpiar todo lo que Benedict había tocado la noche anterior y quería limpiar de él el orgasmo que había derramado dentro de él, porque el imbécil no había usado un maldito condón. Pero ya no importaba.

Mientras el agua de la ducha mojaba su cuerpo desnudo, los pensamientos hostiles de Martin se transformaron de nuevo en inquietud, no podía olvidar la videollamada con Richard, no podía olvidar su rostro lleno de odio y sus frías palabras llamándolo _“Freeman”_ y eso le hacía preguntarse si realmente había estado bien tener sexo con Benedict, y si realmente algún día todo este infierno terminaría.

 _—Dijo que iría a casa de sus padres, en Leicester…—_ pensaba Martin una y otra vez mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo. Su entrada todavía dolía un poco, Benedict había sido muy brusco con él al penetrarlo con desenfreno.

Martin terminó de ducharse y alistarse y a pesar de eso todavía no podía evitar sentir un terrible cansancio, no había dormido mucho la preocupación lo abatía sobremanera, tal vez eso era lo que le provocaba un poco de delirio, pero no estaba muy seguro. Preparó bastante café para mantenerse despierto, no era un día laboral pero debía hacer algunas compras. Sin embargo su mente seguía pensando en lo que Richard le había dicho.

 _—Irá a Leicestershire….con sus padres—_ volvía a pensar el rubio una y otra vez. Justo cuando había terminado de beber una tercera taza de café, Martin decidió llevar la taza sucia hacia el fregadero, y en la pared que dividía la cocina del comedor su mirada se fijó en el llavero que colgaba sobre la pared percatándose al fin de algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

— ¡ah! ¡Las malditas llaves de la casa! ¡No creí que había olvidado regresárselas! Si Richard fue a Leicestershire tal vez…— masculló el rubio irresoluto, observando las llaves de dicha casa que estaban acompañadas de un bonito llavero en una curiosa forma de casita.

Entonces Martin recordó lo que Richard le había dicho hacia un par de días.

_“también pondré en venta la casa que…._

_…ya sé, la casa que compraste para mí”_

—seguramente su intención es aprovechar el viaje a Leicestershire para poner en venta la casa…y yo tengo las llaves, tal vez por eso hizo esa llamada muy temprano.

………………..

Algunos minutos después, y después de considerarlo durante todo ese rato, Martin al fin se animó a llamar a su hermano mayor Jamie.

— ¿Así que quieres que te lleve a Leicester?— inquirió el hermano a través del auricular.

—por favor, lamento molestarte, la verdad realmente necesito marcharme ahora mismo pero…si no puedes ayudarme lo entenderé, puedo tomar un autobús hasta allá— dijo Martin apenado.

—no, por supuesto que puedo llevarte es solo que me cayó de sorpresa— expresó el hermano además no podría negarte un favor, y tampoco creo que podrías encontrar un buen autobús hoy, es domingo— dijo.

Martin se alegró por ello aunque también se cohibió, porque claramente su propósito era encontrar a Richard en casa de sus padres y devolverle personalmente las llaves de la casa, sobretodo porque sabía que debía hacerlo cuanto antes pues Richard mismo le había dicho que no estaría en Londres mucho tiempo.

—de acuerdo, iré ahora mismo a tu casa— dijo Martin contento y agradecido.

—no te preocupes, pasaré yo mismo por ti— dijo Jaime.

Y de esa forma Martin esperó a su llegada. Su hermano no tardó demasiado tiempo en estar ahí y poco antes del mediodía su auto los estaba llevando rumbo a Leicestershire.

—y… ¿puedo saber por qué tienes tanta urgencia en ir a Leicester? — inquirió Jaime cuando ya habían avanzado por la avenida.

—Ah, bueno, debo ir a casa de los padres de Richard— respondió Martin aunque un poco dubitativo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

—y, ¿por qué no fue Richard quien te llevó con ellos? — inquirió de nuevo el hermano.

—Bueno, es que Richard ya debe estar allá con ellos, y quiero alcanzarlo— explicó Martin en respuesta, Jaime pudo notarlo más irresoluto sólo por el tono de su voz.

—todo esto parece tan extraño, pero lamento si he sido impertinente, no quiero entrometerme demasiado, sin embargo sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea que necesites como ahora te llevaré a Leicester— dijo el hermano mayor.

Martin dio un hondo suspiro y miró a su hermano con serenidad y le sonrió afable, el hermano no podía voltear a verlo demasiado porque en ese momento transitaba el vehículo hasta el final del condado, justamente donde comenzaba el otro.

Martin dudó un poco antes de responder a eso, pero finalmente lo hizo, de todos modos necesitaba hablar de eso un poco con alguien de confianza como su hermano.

—Es que…la verdad es que Richard y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas— musitó Martin con vacilación y soslayado, continuaba mirando por la ventana.

—bueno hermano, eso no puede ser el final de todo, las parejas siempre tienen múltiples problemas, seguramente él y tú podrán solucionarlo juntos— expresó Jaime.

—N-no, Richard y yo terminamos la relación…en muy malos términos-— declaró Martin, más ansioso y vacilante.

Jaime no pudo evitar sentirse grandemente sorprendido por enterarse de tal noticia, y por la forma en la que Martin se lo había dicho lo cierto era que no quería forzarlo a que le revelara todo, podía notar que era algo que realmente lo afectaba mucho.

Martin le contó un poco de lo que había sucedido y le dijo brevemente el motivo por el cual debía ir a casa de los padres de Richard en Leicester, su hermano pudo darse perfectamente cuenta de lo mucho que eso lo abatía, por lo que luego de eso prefirió no preguntar más. El resto del camino hubo un relativo silencio entre ambos, aunque a veces era roto por pequeñas conversaciones al azar en las que hablaban de sus vidas cotidianas y de sus respectivos trabajos, sobre todo el de Martin ya que había estado filmando en Nueva Zelanda durante los últimos meses. Pero lo cierto era que para Martin no resultaba del todo agradable mencionar su trabajo en Nueva Zelanda porque inevitablemente le recordaba todo el romance que había vivido con Richard allá y los últimas fechas en las que habían vivido momentos demasiado amargos, sin embargo Martin realmente se estaba esforzando por amenizar la charla.

— ¿no quieres que pongamos algo de música? Podemos poner algo de Stevie Wonder, que te parece éste, justo aquí tengo el que más te gusta— sugirió el hermano tratando de animarlo, pero en cambio Martin parecía no demostrar mucho interés por ello, contrario a lo que siempre había mostrado cuando se trataba de su música favorita.

—No, de hecho preferiría no escuchar nada— dijo Martin con voz apagada.

— ¿qué? ¡Pero siempre te ha encantado! Además es un viaje un poco largo, cálculo que posiblemente llegaremos en poco más de un par de horas— anunció el hermano mayor.

—lo sé, perdona, sí, tienes razón, sería buena idea que lo pusieras— dijo Martin en respuesta como si de pronto saliera de su distracción y sin embargo siguió sin demostrar demasiado interés en el asunto, aunque cuando su hermano puso la música a reproducir sin duda Martin pudo sentirse un poco mejor, pero no completamente, su preocupación seguía latente.

Cuando había transcurrido una hora, Martin pudo observar desde la ventanilla el tranquilo barrio donde Richard había comprado la casa para él, y aunque desde ese punto no podía visualizar la casa, no podía dejar de mirar hacia ahí y tampoco podía dejar de recordar lo bonita que era esa casa con sus grandes ventanales, su pequeño jardín con un columpio para el verano y el bonito techo de la casa para el invierno. Martin suspiró al recordarlo todo, no solo la pintoresca casa sino también el mágico momento en el que Richard le había pedido matrimonio frente a ella aquel atardecer.

Al fin pudieron llegar a Leicestershire, pero todavía faltaba un poco para llegar a la capital y más aún para llegar a casa de los padres de Richard que quedaba un poco a las afueras.

—Casi hemos llegado hermanito— dijo el hermano mayor. Para ese momento ya se había terminado de reproducir un segundo disco de Stevie Wonder.

Martin volvió a salir de su distracción, porque había estado la mitad del viaje cavilando y recordando aquella casa, y aunque eso lo hacía sentir muy mal estaba evitando en lo más posible soltar siquiera una lágrima.

—ah sí, lo sé— respondió Martin lacónico y retraído.

—pero… ¿ahora sí puedes indicarme el lugar exacto a donde debemos llegar? — indagó Jimie. En ese momento Martin reparó en que no había pensado en la dirección de la casa y aunque recordaba el verdadero camino de memoria por suerte también tenía anotada la dirección en una libreta.

—oh, aquí está—Martin se apresuró para decirle la dirección a su hermano.

—bueno, no conozco Leicester pero supongo que puedo pedir informes en una caseta cercana— dijo el hermano.

En ese momento ya era poco más de las 14:00 horas. Martin continuaba sintiéndose cansado, la noche anterior tal vez había logrado dormir cuatro horas como máximo y tampoco había probado alimento, se sentía débil y descorazonado pero al mismo tiempo lleno de voluntad de ir a casa de los padres de Richard para entregarle las llaves.

Continuaron recorriendo el condado durante media hora más hasta que luego de un rato lograron llegar a la dirección indicada.

— ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? — inquirió el hermano mayor cuando habían descendido del vehículo que había estacionado a unas cuantas calles de la casa de la familia Armitage.

—No, así está bien Jamie, además no quiero causarte más molestias— dijo Martin seguro, aunque innegablemente cabizbajo.

—es que tampoco quieres que te espere o que venga por ti más tarde— dijo Jaimie indeterminado.

—no te preocupes, puedes marcharte ahora mismo, seguro tienes muchos asuntos importantes que atender en lugar de estar esperándome. Además, creo que podría tomarme un rato, por lo que me preparé para alquilar algún cuarto en un motel esta noche, mañana muy temprano tomaré un autobús que me lleve de regreso a Londres— comentó Martin.

—de acuerdo, pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que llamarme y en seguida iré por ti— dijo Jaime positivo. Martin asintió y poco después se despidieron y él partió en su auto de regreso, deseando que todo se solucionara bien entre su hermano Martin y Richard.

Cuando Jaime partió, Martin tomó su mochila en forma de bolso y luego se encaminó al fin hacia la calle donde se encontraba el domicilio de la familia Armitage. Con cada paso que daba la mezcla de preocupación y turbación que sentía aumentaba dentro de su pecho, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Continuó caminando hasta que al fin logró ver la casa, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado ahí, e incluso pudo notar que a pesar de que el otoño había llegado y los árboles se habían cubierto un poco de dorado todo seguía siendo igual.

Y al fin Martin estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, desde fuera podía escucharse que dentro de la vivienda los padres de Richard conversaban, podía escucharlos porque además la ventana cercana a la puerta estaba abierta, hacía muy buen clima a esa hora del día todavía y el viento que soplaba hacía mover un poco las cortinas. Y entonces Martin tocó el timbre, y no mucho después obtuvo respuesta y alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¡oh, vaya! ¡Que grata sorpresa! — expresó la señora que acababa de recibirlo que no era más que Margaret, la madre de Richard que al reconocer a Martin frente a su puerta no pudo ocultar su gran emoción de verlo.

—buenas tardes, mucho gusto de verla señora Margaret— saludó el rubio sonriendo amable aunque a pesar de eso no podía ocultar del todo su nerviosismo, y extendió su mano para saludar a la dama.

— ¿quién es, cariño? — inquirió la voz del padre de Richard desde dentro de la casa.

—Es una persona muy especial— anunció ella, girando un poco hacia adentro para que su esposo la escuchara mejor.

Martin continuó sintiéndose nervioso y aclaró ligeramente su garganta.

—ah…yo— vaciló el rubio.

—Pasa dentro, por favor Martin, estás en tu casa— lo invitó la dama.

—oh, muchas gracias— Martin asintió tímido y subió los peldaños de la entrada principal para entrar dentro y en el momento en que puso el primer pie dentro de la casa, el señor John se asomó, notando la presencia del recién llegado.

—señor Freeman, ¡que sorpresa! — dijo el padre de Richard un poco sorprendido. Martin lo saludó de inmediato y estrecharon manos.

—por favor pasa dentro, no te quedes en el umbral hijo— dijo la señora Margaret.

—está bien, muchas gracias por su amabilidad— dijo Martin en respuesta y luego el señor John le indicó amablemente que tomara asiento dentro de la sala de estar.

Martin pronto se sentó en uno de los sofás, de forma muy recatada y delicada, con las piernas cerradas como niño bueno, algo que era muy natural en él, y aunque no lo quería casi no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Seguro vienes a buscar a mi hijo— dijo el señor John un poco más animoso, aunque aún sorprendido por la repentina visita de Martin, porque para ese momento Richard mismo ya les había contado que su relación con Martin se había roto, aunque no había dado demasiados detalles.

—err…si— musitó el rubio cohibido.

—Richie Crispie está realmente muy descorazonado, Marty, seguro tu visita le hará muy bien. Estoy segura que todo solo ha sido un mal entendido. Mi pobre hijo, nunca lo había visto así tan deprimido— comentó triste la señora.

Al escucharla expresar aquello, en principio Martin no pudo evitar reír internamente, le causaba mucha gracia y ternura la forma en la que la madre de Richard se había referido cariñosamente a su hijo y también se sintió conmovido porque ella apoyaba que retomaran su relación, aunque Martin suponía que ella no estaba enterada de los verdaderos motivos que los habían separado.

—oh, bueno…es algo difícil…y— balbuceó el rubio, frotando un poco nerviosamente sus manos sobre sus rodillas, en ese momento no sabía realmente que decir porque la realidad era que se había cansado de ese asunto pero al mismo tiempo el entusiasmo y preocupación que mostraban los padres de Richard le hacía sentirse voluntarioso de tratar de arreglar su relación de nuevo.

—Richard llegó muy temprano por la mañana, ahora mismo son casi las 16:00 horas y a lo largo del día lo hemos visto muy abatido— explicó el padre.

—él… ¿se encuentra ahora mismo aquí? — indagó Martin nervioso.

—no, hace pocos minutos salió. Dijo que iría al parque a dar un paseo y que volvería para la cena— comentó el señor John.

Martin se sintió irresoluto de nuevo, Richard no estaba ahí pero sabía que aunque le causara tanto miedo enfrentarlo debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Puede…decirme donde se encuentra ese parque?— inquirió el rubio dubitativo, cohibido, pero al mismo tiempo decidido.

—por su puesto. Te llevaré yo mismo hasta la entrada del parque si lo deseas— dijo el señor y Martin asintió internamente emocionado.

Pronto salieron hacia dicho parque que se encontraba a algunas calles abajo de la casa de la familia. Entre más se acercaba Martin podía darse cuenta que cada vez había más niños, todos seguramente disfrutaban jugar esa tarde de domingo cerca del parque.

—aquí es, seguro que Rich anda a mitad del parque, siempre le ha gustado mucho estar ahí frente a la pequeña laguna artificial, espero que lo encuentres pronto y que vuelvan pronto a la casa, hoy mi esposa preparará una cena muy buena— comentó el señor John y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda. Martin se sintió reconfortado y conmovido por sus palabras, porque realmente deseaba que así fuera pero no estaba seguro si al encontrar a Richard en el parque le garantizaría arreglar las cosas y menos para llevarlo a casa de sus padres para la cena.

—de acuerdo, muchas gracias señor— dijo el rubio sonriente y agradecido, aunque por dentro la preocupación y las ansias invadían cada vez más su pecho.

Entonces el señor John volvió a su casa y Martin se aventuró a adentrarse en el conocido parque. Su pulso aceleraba con cada paso que daba, cada vez era mucho mayor comparado a lo que había sentido hacía escasos minutos cuando había llegado a casa de la familia Armitage, porque ahora tenía casi la completa seguridad de que con cada paso que daba se acercaba a Richard a quien muy posiblemente encontraría sentado reflexionando en alguna de las bancas del parque.

Martin continuó caminando por el parque, tratando de no desviarse del rumbo y no caminar en círculos, su propósito principal era llegar al centro del mismo donde se encontraría con el lago artificial como el señor John se lo había indicado. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que Martin caminaba sentía que no lograba llegar al sitio, sentía que había caminado más de lo esperado y simplemente no lograba ver el susodicho lago artificial.

Martin comenzaba a desesperarse, y la debilidad que le provocaban su desvelo y la falta de alimento amenazaban cada vez más con hacerle flaquear, pero no podía rendirse, debía encontrar a Richard, para eso había viajado desde Londres hasta Leicester.

Continuó caminando por el parque, y cuando creía que ya no podría encontrarlo de pronto visualizó el lago artificial y cerca vio sentado sobre una banca a un hombre que desde su ángulo le daba un poco la espalda, pero era una espalda que conocía muy bien, sabía que se trataba de Richard, lo supo también por su complexión y estatura. Martin recobró por un instante las fuerzas y se apresuró para alcanzarlo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él y llamarlo por su nombre con emoción.

— ¡Richard!- gritó el rubio y aquel hombre de la banca de inmediato volteó, y Martin pudo cerciorarse de que efectivamente se trataba de él.

Richard se sorprendió sobremanera por la repentina presencia de Martin justo en ese lugar, pero de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa en el rosto se transformó en repudio que se acentuó cuando Martin estuvo justo frente de él alzando la mirada hacia su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la suya.

—Freeman, ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí?!— inquirió Richard molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños estaban apretados por el enojo, aunque internamente también era presa de la emoción de verlo, de tener su presencia justamente ahí en medio de su parque favorito y de poder escuchar su voz, pero nada de eso le hacía perdonar lo que había atestiguado en vivo esa madrugada en esa videollamada.

—Richard, he venido porque…— comenzó por expresar el rubio con voz trémula, a pesar de su emoción de encontrar a Richard se sintió también atemorizado por su rígida expresión y por la forma fría en la que de nuevo lo había llamado por su apellido.

—no tengo nada que hablar contigo, te devolveré tus cosas en cuanto vuelva a Londres mañana por la tarde, las enviaré por correo. Ahora déjame en paz Freeman, no quiero verte— Richard aseveró, lanzándole una mirada sumamente hostil, llena de desprecio hacia él, para luego empujar un poco a Martin y emprender el paso rápidamente. Martin se sintió terriblemente mal por su desprecio y por la forma en que Richard le había gritado y empujado, y a pesar de ello Martin trató de seguirle el paso para alcanzarlo, estaba dolito pero también estaba molesto y quería entregarle las malditas llaves de una vez por mucho que esto le doliera.

Pero cuando Richard notó que Martin le seguía el paso, aceleró su caminata y entonces comenzó a correr y Martin comenzó a correr tras él aunque en ese momento lamentó haber decidido usar ese calzado de suela plana, no era el calzado adecuado para correr en un terreno como ese.

— ¡déjame en paz! — espetó Richard mientras seguía corriendo, huyendo del rubio que lo perseguía.

—Richard, ¡por favor escúchame aunque sea una sola maldita vez!…vine porque sé que tu necesites las…— dijo el rubio con voz agitada, sus escasas energías estaban llegando al límite y cada vez era más difícil para él correr tras Richard.

—No necesito nada de ti Freeman, te lo dije— respondió Richard vociferando austero con su voz grave y sin voltear a verlo, y continuó corriendo por el parque.

—No sé cómo puedes huir así de mí…— dijo el rubio entre jadeos, poco a poco Martin comenzaba a sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba sus piernas no daban para más y su mente comenzaba a nublarse.

—no huyo, me gusta correr por el parque, ¿acaso no ves mi ropa deportiva? — dijo Richard desdeñoso, pero de pronto escuchó el cuerpo de Martin caer al piso, y se giró para ver lo que había pasado. De inmediato Richard se detuvo y vio a Martin desmayado en el piso.

— ¿Martin? ¡¿Qué te pasa? — Sintiéndose enormemente alarmado, Richard corrió hacia él y trató de animarlo aunque sin éxito —Martin, ¡responde! — espetó Richard desesperado, y pudo notar entonces que el rostro de Martin lucía mucho más pálido de lo usual y que tenía grandes dificultades para respirar. De inmediato Richard lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su espalda para llevarlo lo más pronto posible a un taxi cercano al cual le pidió llevarlos a un hospital local.

— ¡rápido, al hospital por favor! — indicó Richard al chofer y éste obedeció —¡Martin, por favor despierta! ¡Oh, no puede ser, tu asma! — decía Richard una y otra vez intentando animarlo e incluso comenzó a tratar de darle respiración boca a boca, pero todos sus esfuerzos casi parecían ser en vano, además aunque no sabía mucho de primeros auxilios podía darse cuenta que la respiración boca a boca parecía estar funcionando y al tocar su pulso Richard supo que parecía estar un poco más lento de lo normal lo cual incrementó aún más su preocupación, y la palidez de su rostro no aminoraba. Afortunadamente en solo unos minutos lograron llegar al hospital, y justo en el momento en el cual el taxi estaba a punto de aparcar, Martin comenzó a recobrar la consciencia abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, percatándose de que estaba dentro de algún auto y que Richard estaba a su lado, preocupado, mirándolo desesperado.

— ¿q-qué sucede, Richard? — inquirió el rubio con un débil hilo de voz. Richard de inmediato se sintió aliviado.

—No te muevas, estamos llegando al hospital. Te pondrás muy bien, lo prometo— dijo Richard sonriendo para él nervioso pero con mayor alivio. Martin sonrió brevemente, podía sentir la mano de Richard sujetando la suya con fuerza, e inevitablemente volvió a cerrar los ojos aunque no perdió de nuevo la consciencia.

En un par de minutos el taxi aparcó y Richard le pagó al conductor la cuota. Luego ayudó a Martin a salir del vehículo y lo hizo subirse a su espalda de nuevo para llevarlo hasta dentro del hospital pero antes de llegar a la puerta un par de paramédicos ayudaron al rubio a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron al consultorio.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, y después de que un médico había revisado el estado de salud de Martin, Richard preguntó con sumo interés.

— ¿él está bien, doctor?

—descuide, el señor sólo sufrió un cuadro de debilitamiento. Me contó que no había dormido bien, que sufría un poco de resaca esta mañana y que no ha probado alimento, sumado a todo el estrés que estaba sintiendo eso es lo que también provocó un repentino ataque de asma. Y todo esto provocó el desmayo por el gran esfuerzo físico que hizo  al correr en el parque, como también me lo contó— dijo el doctor —realmente fue muy oportuno que le proporcionara respiración de rescate, señor Armitage. Pero no se preocupe, el paciente está fuera de peligro.

Richard se sintió muy aliviado de escucharlo decir esto y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿estará bien? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo, doctor? — inquirió Richard todavía preocupado.

—sí, por su puesto. Le hemos suministrado suero y bueno yo creo que simplemente necesita guardar reposo, dormir bien y alimentarse bien, creo que su peso anda un poco bajo así que no le vendría mal comer un poco más, le sugiero que lo lleve con el nutriólogo. Puede pasar a verlo señor, y pueden marcharse en unos minutos si así lo desea— indicó el doctor.

Y sin esperar mucho, Richard entró a la pequeña habitación donde Martin estaba recostado sobre una cama.

— ¡Martin! — exclamó Richard al estar dentro y verlo ahí un poco más recuperado y se acercó rápido a él para verlo.

Martin sonrió, se sentía emocionado y nervioso pero al mismo tiempo también todavía se sentía abatido.

—Richard...gracias por traerme al hospital, aunque realmente sigo confundido, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió, de pronto todo se volvió negro en mi mente— dijo el rubio sonriendo nervioso y dubitativo. En ese momento Richard tuvo el deseo impulsivo de tomar su mano entre la suya y decirle de nuevo que todo estaría bien.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti— dijo Richard sonriente pero ligeramente soslayado, también se sentía muy nervioso.

—No creí que terminaría en este lugar— musitó el rubio con una risita ligera.

—El doctor dijo que puedes regresar a casa ahora mismo, tuviste un ligero ataque de asma pero él dijo que sólo necesitas reposo y alimentarte bien, y liberarte de tanto estrés— dijo Richard con voz calma pero todavía evitando un poco la mirada.

—bien, el problema es que aquí en Leicester no tengo una casa ni un sitio a donde ir, había planeado buscar más tarde una habitación que alquilar más tarde para pasar la noche pero hasta esta hora no he podido hacerlo...y sinceramente ahora mismo me siento muy débil para salir solo a la calle—dijo el rubio cohibido.

—claro que hay una casa aquí en Leicester a donde puedes ir, la casa de mis padres— dijo Richard un poco estricto pero decidido a llevarlo consigo. Martin sonrió brevemente.

— ¿de verdad quisieras invitarme a casa de tus padres? — inquirió el rubio sonriendo nervioso.

—por supuesto, no sería amable de mi parte dejarte solo en medio de una ciudad que prácticamente desconoces. Así que anda, te llevaré hasta allá. Además es casi hora de la cena, seguro estás muriendo de hambre— dijo Richard con timidez. Martin volvió a sonreír nervioso.

—realmente…siempre eres muy amable Rich…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al fin he actualizado! :v ha sido un capítulo muy intenso!!
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, no sé por qué últimamente no he podido tener nada a tiempo u.u
> 
> La verdad esperaba que este capítulo tuviera muchas más cosas dulces y que al fin comenzara bien el acercamiento de Richard y Martin pero al final no ha podido ser así ya que me explayé xD (como siempre) y la trama se extendió :/ pero seguro en el próximo capítulo ya todo comenzará a mejorar notablemente, ya lo verán ;D
> 
> Agradezco mucho por todos sus comentarios y kudos, de verdad me impulsan mucho a seguir! owo sobretodo porque a veces siento que no me hacen caso x’D


	24. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de encontrarse con Richard en Leicester de frente en medio del parque, en medio de una nueva discusión, Martin se ve menguado por la debilidad física que lo aquejaba desde hacía días. Richard lo lleva al hospital y le brinda asilo en su casa. La nostalgia podrá ser el principal factor que los acercará de nuevo.

****

**Capítulo 24 — Nostalgia**

Richard sintió ruborizarse ante el breve cumplido que Martin acababa de hacerse, aunque también por el hecho que la situación le hacía sentir muy inquieto. Llevaría a Martin a casa de sus padres esa noche y degustarían una buena cena juntos, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo podría ser pero realmente deseaba que por lo menos esa noche en casa de sus padres el ambiente no se sintiera demasiado tenso debido a todos los problemas que los separaban. Pero estaba decidido y debía esforzarse por no perder la paciencia de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y dejarse llevar por ellos.

—No, solo estoy siendo considerado— expresó Richard en respuesta, soslayando la mirada para que Martin no notara mucho su rubor.

El rubio dio un suspiro ligero, inaudible y decidió no decir nada más por el momento, ni siquiera eso que quería responderle, algo como “creí que no querías ni tenerme cerca”.

 Sucedieron algunos segundos en los que un silencio incómodo inevitablemente reinó en la habitación, Martin también se sentía más nervioso cada vez, y entonces pensó que tal vez después de todo no sería muy buena idea aceptar su invitación, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido esa madrugada por culpa de la video llamada que desafortunadamente había hecho Benedict a Richard.

—No sé, tal vez no está bien que yo vaya contigo a casa de tus padres…—musitó el rubio con vacilación, tratando de declinar la invitación de la mejor manera posible.

Richard alzó la mirada hacia él y lo miró un poco serio.

—Bueno, la verdad no me gustaría que en tu condición salgas a buscar un hotel en esta ciudad que sé no conoces— dijo Richard sucinto.

—pues…— Martin intentó entonces bajar de la camilla pero en ese momento no  pudo evitar respingar un poco, lo cierto era que la caída por el desmayo le había provocado un poco de daño en un tobillo —¡aghh!— el rubio se quejó un poco y volvió a recargarse contra la camilla.

Richard se apresuró a acercarse a él con la intención de ayudarlo.

— ¿estás bien? — inquirió Richard, sin duda preocupado.

Martin alzó la mirada hacia él y por impulso, al estar Richard más cerca, Martin tocó brevemente uno de sus brazos, apretándolo un poco con suavidad.

—descuida, es sólo que con la caída parece que me torcí el tobillo…el doctor dijo que no fue algo grave y solo me aplicó un analgésico tópico pero…ja, acabo de descubrir que esto no me está permitiendo caminar del todo bien— explicó el rubio soltando al final una risita nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

—Y también tienes algunos raspones en la mejilla y en las manos— señaló Richard, en ese momento tuvo el gran impulso de tomar la mano de Martin entre la suya, pero desistió rápidamente a su deseo y no lo hizo.

—lo sé, solo espero que para mañana esto no me cause problemas, debo estar en Camden filmando por la tarde— dijo el rubio de nuevo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba eludir un poco la mirada, no quería tener que encontrarse con los azules ojos de Richard mirándolo con resentimiento, como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas.

—es por eso que debemos darnos prisa para que descanses un poco, vamos, te llevaré a casa de mis padres ahora mismo— dijo Richard un poco estricto y ésta vez se atrevió a tocar brevemente uno de los hombros del rubio. Martin sonrió brevemente, se sentía muy feliz para sus adentros, las palabras de apoyo de parte de Richard expresadas con la serenidad de su masculina voz y sentir su mano posarse sobre su hombro le hacían sentirse seguro, pero al mismo tiempo no podría dejar de sentirse inquieto por la situación. Sin embargo, ahora se había convencido que tal vez aceptar su invitación sería lo más conveniente para él, al menos por esta noche en la que dormiría en Leicester, lejos de casa.

—de acuerdo, está bien, vamos. Y…muchas gracias, Richard— expresó el rubio tímido pero sumamente agradecido.

Martin intentó bajar de nuevo de la camilla y al hacerlo no pudo evitar respingar un poco, el tobillo realmente le dolía y por un momento casi sintió que el mal paso le haría caer pero en ese momento Richard lo sostuvo y evitó su caída. Cuando Martin se dio cuenta, estaba en brazos de Richard y sus miradas se encontraron de cerca, como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Cuidado, Martin!— exclamó Richard al sostenerlo rápidamente.

—ah, lo siento. Gracias de nuevo…—masculló el rubio tímido, perdiéndose por un momento en la serenidad de la mirada azul de Richard. Y aunque fuera un breve instante, Martin se sentía muy reconfortado en sus brazos, pero era algo que también le había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello —de verdad me duele el tobillo— explicó el rubio cohibido, aun sintiendo los brazos de Richard rodeando los suyos.

— ¿de verdad el doctor dijo que estarías bien? Lo de tu tobillo no me lo mencionó a mí— dijo Richard un poco dubitativo.

—sí, dijo que de hecho ni siquiera fue necesario poner algún vendaje y que en unas horas mejoraría por sí solo. Pero para ser sincero… realmente en este momento creo que no puedo ni siquiera apoyar bien mi pie— explicó el rubio aún más cohibido.

—bien, puedes apoyarte en mí. Caminemos juntos hasta la calle, donde pediré un taxi— indicó Richard, y antes de que Martin se percatara, Richard rodeó su cintura con su brazo para que de esa forma caminaran juntos hasta la salida.

—De acuerdo— dijo el rubio, en ese momento su emoción interna incrementó aún más y realmente no sabía que más decir. Debía cojear y sostenerse de Richard para llegar a la salida de la habitación y del hospital. Richard ya había hecho el pago necesario por la atención médica y justo al estar fuera del hospital pidió un taxi que llegó rápidamente.

De esa manera también, caminaron juntos por la acera hasta llegar al taxi y cautelosamente Richard ayudó a Martin a entrar dentro del vehículo. Por un momento Martin se sintió un poco tonto por necesitar tanta asistencia pero por otra parte el hecho que Richard fuera quien le estaba ayudando le hacía sentir dichoso y emocionado.

—pronto llegaremos a casa, Martin. No estamos demasiado lejos, quizá nos tome solo 20 minutos— explicó Richard cuando ya estaban dentro del taxi y después de haberle indicado al chofer la dirección a donde debía llevarlos.

—muchas gracias por todo Richard, no sé cómo podría pagártelo. Aunque bueno, por el momento podría comenzar por pagarte el gasto del hospital— dijo Martin tratando de sonar un poco serio al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa de mano su billetera con la intención de pagarle a Richard en efectivo en ese momento.

—no es necesario, podemos dejarlo así— dijo Richard titubeante, realmente no se había esperado que Martin tuviera la intención de pagarle porque a decir verdad él no había escatimado en gastos, a pesar de todo la salud de Martin le preocupaba incondicionalmente y no podía aceptar un pago de su parte.

Martin tampoco sabía que más decir, por lo que rápidamente decidió no insistir más, de todos modos todo seguía siendo demasiado tenso para comenzar a discutir de nuevo por nimiedades.

—de acuerdo…pero si necesitas algo por favor sólo pídemelo— musitó el rubio irresoluto y soslayado, su nerviosismo había aumentado de nuevo, y guardó de nuevo el dinero en su bolsillo.

—está bien, Freeman— dijo Richard usando de nuevo un tono frío en sus palabras, pero soslayando la mirada hacia la ventanilla para evitar mirar a Martin de frente.

—Prometo…no causarte más molestias— expresó el rubio timorato.

Richard se sintió un poco molesto por un momento, porque de pronto recordó lo que había atestiguado esa madrugada, pero no quería pensar más en ello, algo que lo amargaba sobremanera.

—No importa. Lo único que espero sinceramente es que te alimentes mejor, el doctor dijo que tu peso es un poco bajo y que seguro te hacen falta muchos nutrientes, por eso ocurrió tu desmayo— explicó Richard al recuperar un poco de serenidad y se giró hacia él para mirarlo por un momento.

Martin sonrió brevemente, mezcla de nerviosidad e ironía porque él mejor que nadie sabía por qué desde hacía semanas había estado tan inapetente, la tristeza de su separación era lo que ahora le tenía débil.

—Gracias…por preocuparte— expresó el rubio con voz queda y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Richard se sintió cohibido al notar la sonrisa breve que de pronto se había dibujado en los labios del rubio por un momento, unos labios que realmente deseaba volver a besar pero que sabía ahora besaban a otro. Y recordar eso le dolía.

—no puedo evitarlo…preocuparme por ti…—respondió Richard en un tono bajo de voz, que había querido que sonara casi inaudible pero que delataba totalmente su timidez, pero era algo que su fuerte voz no le permitía y Martin había podido escucharlo perfectamente.

—Eso…me halaga— masculló el rubio suavemente.

—Y…todavía no me has dicho por qué decidiste venir a Leicester, a casa de mis padres, de esta forma tan repentina…— se animó a indagar Richard al fin.

—ah…es que…me dijiste que vas a volver muy pronto a Estados Unidos y…mencionaste que vendrías aquí y que además pondrías al fin en venta la casa… _que compraste para mi_ …y supuse que aprovecharías el viaje…y es que…me di cuenta esta mañana que yo todavía conservaba las llaves en mi apartamento— expuso el rubio con gran timidez, realmente esperaba haber incluso usado las palabras correctas. Además, hablar de dicha casa siempre le hacía sentirse terriblemente descorazonado, pero debía mantener firmeza.

— ¡ah, sí, es verdad! Bueno, de hecho es precisamente por eso que te llamé esta mañana…cuando vi que pasaste otra noche con él…— masculló Richard soslayado, intentaba en lo más posible evitar mirar a Martin de frente, se esforzaba por fijar su mirada hacia fuera de la ventanilla.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, Martin se sintió terriblemente culpable. Pasar la noche con Benedict había sido decisión suya, pero hacer que Richard se enterara de ello en una manera tan ruin era algo que remotamente hubiera deseado. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el daño estaba hecho.

Martin dio un largo suspiro antes de responder a ese tema, realmente no quería redundar más en eso porque no deseaba provocar que Richard se enfadara de nuevo, a pesar de que ahora no tenía derecho de hacerlo, ya no eran pareja, ya no debían existir los reclamos entre ellos.

—sí, pasé la noche con Benedict…pero realmente no era mi intención que lo descubrieras de esa forma— dijo el rubio titubeante. Y luego de eso, ésta vez fue Richard quien dio un largo suspiro.

—bien…creo que me sobresalté sin poder evitarlo, además creí que entonces lo mejor era no importunarte, seguro querías amanecer a su lado hasta que el sol saliera— dijo Richard, fingiendo que hablar de ese tema ya no le provocaba el mismo daño ferviente que le había causado al verlos esa madrugada, pero la realidad era que por dentro estaba gritando de desesperación.

—N-no, si me lo hubieras pedido en ese momento yo mismo hubiera ido a tu apartamento a dejarte las llaves…—respondió rápidamente el rubio, tratando de ocultar en lo mayor posible su desmedido nerviosismo.

—bueno y… ¿él fue quien te trajo hasta aquí? — inquirió Richard con un tono bajo, aunque áspero, en su voz. Su mirada continuaba eludida, al preguntarle aquello su evitación por ver a Martin de frente aumentaba más, porque ya era demasiado para él esforzarse por conservar la calma. Y en un instante, antes de que Martin siquiera pronunciara una primera palabra para responder a esa pregunta, la mente de Richard rápidamente maquinó que su sospecha podría ser verdad y que tal vez quizá era un verdadero hecho que Benedict había venido también a Leicester, y supo que de ser verdad sería algo que no podría tolerar.

—err…no, fue mi hermano Jaime, él condujo su auto hasta aquí. Pero le pedí que sólo me dejara y que podía volver a Londres. Yo pensé en volver mañana en un autobús— explicó el rubio. Richard se sintió grandemente aliviado. Por un momento pensó en cuestionar por qué no había sido Benedict quien lo había traído, pero desistió de su conjetura.

—ya veo…bueno, creo que al final no volverás en autobús mañana, es decir, me ofrezco para llevarte yo mismo de regreso a Londres, aprovechando que también debo volver mañana— dijo Richard mostrando suma seriedad. Pero a pesar de su frialdad, Martin se sintió internamente emocionado.

—oh, muchas gracias en verdad— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No hay que agradecer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que te tomaste la molestia de viajar hasta aquí solo para traerme las llaves— respondió Richard lacónico, sonriendo brevemente con ironía. Martin se cohibió de nuevo.

Durante el resto del trayecto hubo un silencio incómodo de nuevo entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir, ninguno de los dos quería ser redundante en esto ni mucho menos en los lastimosos hechos que los separaban y por lo cual tantas veces habían discutido tan amargamente, aunque lo cierto era que ambos sentían una gran necesidad de hablar de cosas al azar solo para poder escuchar la voz del otro. Pero hasta entonces, ninguno pudo encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

—Al fin llegamos— anunció Richard, una calle antes de que el taxi arribara al domicilio indicado. Martin ya había logrado reconocer algunas casas y al saber que muy pronto llegarían, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso de nuevo, porque Richard lo llevaría dentro de la casa de sus padres y no sabía cómo sucedería todo, porque sus padres esperaban una reconciliación entre ellos y realmente no la había.

—bien— respondió el rubio sucinto. Entonces el chofer al fin aparcó justo frente a la casa de la familia Armitage y Richard le alcanzó el pago de la cuota del recorrido para pronto abrir la portezuela. En ese momento el cielo ya había oscurecido casi en su totalidad, Richard sabía que seguramente ya casi era hora de la cena y miró la hora en su reloj que marcaba poco más de las 19:00 horas.

—vamos Martin, te ayudo a salir— dijo Richard cuando abrió la portezuela para el rubio y extendió su mano hacia él para ayudarlo a descender.

Martin se sintió cohibido de nuevo por la amabilidad de Richard, era algo que siempre lo había atraído demasiado de él, era algo que no podía dejar de amar de él a pesar de que ahora las circunstancias lo hicieran actuar frío con él al mismo tiempo, una frialdad impuesta que contrastaba con la calidez de su mano que tomaba la suya para ayudarlo a salir. Martin no desistió de su amabilidad y permitió que Richard lo ayudara a salir del vehículo, aunque al apoyar su pie lastimado sobre el pavimento de la acera de nuevo no pudo evitar respingar un poco, aunque trató de disimularlo. Richard cerró la portezuela del taxi rápidamente y de inmediato se giró hacia Martin para asistirlo y hacer que se apoyara en él.

—No apoyes demasiado el pie— indicó Richard un poco preocupado al notar su pequeño quejido, Martin soltó una risita nerviosa que también se esforzó por no hacer notar demasiado, y de pronto sintió los brazos de Richard rodeando su cintura de nuevo para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

—está bien, duele pero puedo hacerlo solo— dijo el rubio tratando de sonar convincente aunque su rostro delataba su molestia física, el tobillo realmente dolía, y al apoyar el pie en el piso el dolor punzante aparecía de nuevo.

—no, de ninguna manera, caminaremos juntos hasta la casa. ¿De acuerdo? Apóyate en mí— dijo Richard sonando estricto pero preocupado e hizo que Martin se apoyara lo más posible en él.

—está bien…—respondió el rubio quedamente, dejándose rodear por los brazos de Richard que lo asistían.

—de cualquier manera, no hay discusión. Vamos— pidió Richard y de esa manera comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pequeño camino que llevaba de la acera de la calle a la verja principal de la casa.

Las luces de la casa ya estaban encendidas y en el lugar se notaba relativa tranquilidad, no había más ruido que el viento que soplaba y que hacía mover las hojas que débilmente se sostenían en los árboles, el otoño las haría caer muy pronto como ya había hecho caer algunas que ahora estaban secas sobre el césped y que se escuchaban quebrarse bajos los pies de ambos al caminar.

—¡ahh!— se quejaba un poco el rubio sin poderlo evitar, además de que no quería hacer notar demasiado que le dolía, lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar de la compañía de Richard y sobretodo del agradable contacto corporal que estaban teniendo.

—Pronto llegaremos y podrás reposar— anunció Richard serio, internamente realmente estaba preocupado por Martin, y no le gustaba verlo sufrir por su lesión, aunque fuera pequeña.

—lo sé— respondió Martin breve, no podía expresar nada más ni podía expresar lo mucho que también disfrutaba poder volver a percibir el aroma de Richard junto a él, y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

—ya solo falta un poco más y…—dijo Richard tratando de ser lacónico, por dentro se sentía cohibido y al igual que el rubio no podía creer que en ese momento estaba disfrutando sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Martin junto al suyo y poder oler el suave perfume de su rubio cabello que se alzaba hasta su rostro.

Pero justo en ese momento, de forma inesperada una fría sensación se sintió sobre sus cuerpos, repentinamente una ráfaga de agua fría los había mojado a ambos, empapándolos en solo un instante.

—arrgh ¡¿qué diablos?!— espetó Richard molesto antes de siquiera poder abrir los ojos, el agua que repentinamente lo había empapado lo había obligado a cerrarlos. Pero cuando al fin abrió los ojos para percatarse de lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta que Martin había quedado en la misma condición que él y lo escuchó quejarse quedamente de ello.

—brr, está helada— musitó el rubio consternado y comenzó a tiritar un poco mientras intentaba escurrirse un poco la ropa.

— ¿estás bien, Martin? —de inmediato Richard inquirió inquieto, mezcla de su enfado por el agua que los había mojado y preocupación porque sabía que la salud de Martin estaba muy propensa.

—ja, estoy empapado…igual que tú— comentó el rubio sucinto pero soltando una risita irónica.

Entonces Richard se percató que justo en frente de ellos se encontraban un par de niños que a juzgar por su estatura y apariencia casi estaban en la pubertad. De inmediato Richard se percató que uno de ellos traía una manguera en mano y que ambos estaban mirando aterrados a los dos hombres que recién habían empapado.

— ¿qué diablos se supone que hacen, pequeños impertinentes? — espetó Richard enojado, aunque a decir verdad jamás le gustaba molestarse con los niños, pero esta vez la situación lo ameritaba.

Martin también observó a los dos niños, aunque no sabía realmente que decir. En otras circunstancias se habría molestado bastante por tal travesura, pero tal vez el hecho de que no se encontraba en su entorno y la presencia de Richard le restaba confianza para quejarse y reprender lo que habían hecho, como hubiera hecho normalmente.

— ¡lo sentimos mucho señor! estábamos tratando de llenar nuestra cisterna y…—comenzó por explicar el niño que parecía un poco mayor al otro, su rostro mostraba su arrepentimiento y su temor por el regaño de Richard que lo miraba con cierta severidad.

—todo fue culpa de él, Dan ¡empezó a jugar y terminamos peleando por eso!— exclamó el otro niño que internamente tenía el deseo de salir huyendo de ahí, la estatura de Richard y su expresión de disgusto comenzaban a intimidarlo sobremanera.

—de pronto terminamos llegando hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nuestra casa es la de al lado señor, discúlpenos! — expresó el niño mayor, Richard dedujo que tal vez tenía unos 12 años y aunque seguía enfadado trató de serenarse rápidamente.

—no está bien que jueguen de esa manera a estas horas de la noche, ¡y que desperdicien el agua y que no tengan el cuidado de empapar a sus vecinos!— expresó Richard con voz grave. Los dos niños se sintieron más intimidados.

Pero pronto Richard realmente había comenzado a serenarse, no estaba en su naturaleza enfadarse demasiado con los niños aunque hubieran hecho algo así, pero su fuerte voz y su estatura siempre imponían.

—Lo sentimos mucho señor— dijeron ambos niños casi al unísono, todavía se sentían perturbados por el rostro severo de Richard.

— ¡sepan que empaparon a este hombre que acaba de venir del hospital! Lo siento, tendré que hablar con sus padres— expresó Richard serio y con el ceño fruncido, refiriéndose a Martin que para colmo parecía haber sido el más mojado.

En ese momento Martin se acercó también a ellos y habló con voz suave.

—déjalos por favor Richard, está bien. Además traigo ropa extra en mi mochila— dijo el rubio tratando de atenuar la penosa situación.

Los niños se sintieron un poco aliviados al escuchar la voz suave y apelativa de Martin, y Richard se giró para verlo, escuchar su dulce voz pidiéndole que los dejara atenuó aún más su enfado que comenzaba a serenarse, sin embargo al verlo empapado, tiritando y esforzándose por no apoyar demasiado su pie lastimado, Richard de nuevo se preocupó y por un impulsó volvió a hacer que Martin se apoyara rápidamente en él tomándolo en sus brazos.

—¡ah, Martin, no te muevas demasiado! Además es mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos dentro de la casa, aquí hace frío y ahora empapado puedes resfriarte…¡con tu asma eso puede ser mucho peor!— espetó Richard preocupado, pero usando un tono tan dulce que Martin no había escuchado en las últimas semanas.

—Sí, vamos dentro Richie…Rich…ard— masculló el rubio apoyándose en él, ahora que estaba empapado y tiritaba de frío intentar moverse le estaba costando mucho más.

Y mientras Richard hacía que Martin se apoyara de nuevo en él, de fondo se podía escuchar el cuchicheo de los dos niños que todavía traían aquella manguera en mano, y sin que Richard o Martin se dieran cuenta, éstos huyeron rápidamente corriendo para meterse pronto dentro de su casa que estaba a lado.

—vamos Martin, apóyate en mí— pidió Richard con voz suavizada.

—jaja, se escaparon— comentó Martin riendo irónico.

—ah, no importa, ya los acusaré con sus padres mañana— dijo Richard serio aunque tranquilo.

—no seas duro con ellos, son solo niños— dijo el rubio tranquilo.

—lo son, pero deben comenzar a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos— reconoció Richard.

Ambos habían vuelto a caminar hacia los escalones que conducían a la entrada principal de la casa, a pesar de que el tramo no era demasiado largo para Martin representaba una tortura tratar de apoyar su pie o siquiera moverlo, pero siguió tratando en lo más posible no hacerlo notar demasiado.

—No tiene mucha importancia realmente— dijo el rubio sucinto.

—Claro que lo tiene, es por eso que me he enfadado con ellos, no me habría molestado demasiado si solo me hubieran empapado a mí, pero te empaparon a ti también, eso es lo que me preocupa, mucho— dijo Richard determinado. Martin se sintió mimado y emocionado, temió que una especie de rubor coloreara sus mejillas y en ese momento llegaron al fin al frente de la puerta y Richard tocó el timbre esperando que pronto alguien abriera.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que me pasa?— inquirió el rubio nervioso, irresoluto y Richard eludió la mirada antes de responder.

— ¡por supuesto que me preocupa, Freeman! — respondió Richard firmemente mientras ahora alzaba mirada hacia él, una mirada con la cual parecía intentar demostrarle toda la determinación de sus palabras y el hecho que realmente le preocupaba y mucho.

En ese justo momento alguien abrió la puerta y de inmediato los recibió con júbilo.

— ¡oh, hijo mío! ¡Qué bueno que al fin regresaste! — expresó la voz femenina, era la voz de su madre, la señora Margaret que lo recibía con una expresión dulce dibujada en su cara, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que Martin lo acompañaba.

—buenas noches señora, hola de nuevo— dijo Martin saludándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oh, Martin, me alegra mucho que también hayas regresado!— saludó la dama amablemente —ah Richie, la verdad es que tardaste un poco más de lo normal— ella comentó.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá, pero tuvimos algunos contratiempos que nos atrasaron un poco…y al llegar aquí se nos presentó uno más— explicó Richard a su madre.

Entonces la señora se dio cuenta de lo empapados que estaban su hijo y Martin y se preocupó por ellos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Están empapados! ¡pasen rápido dentro a quitarse esa ropa mojada! No quiero que se resfríen— exclamó la señora.

Entonces Richard y Martin entraron a la casa, estando dentro ambos pudieron sentir la calidez del hogar que contrastaba con el frío que sentían cada vez más en sus cuerpos estando afuera, mojados. Richard ayudó a Martin a entrar apoyándose en él, y la señora Margaret pudo darse cuenta de eso, pero no se percató que Martin tenía un tobillo lastimado, por lo que en ese momento pensó que en realidad se habían reconciliado y eso la alegró mucho.

—Lamento si dejamos algo de agua por el piso, prometo que en un momento me encargaré de secarlo todo— dijo Richard a su madre.

—no te preocupes hijo, lo importante es que primero se deshagan de la ropa mojada— dijo ella.

—vamos de inmediato a que te cambies esa ropa mojada, Martin— dijo Richard con voz calma y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

—De acuerdo— respondió el rubio con voz calma.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, lo cual fue una tortura mayor para Martin pues tan solo subir un par de escalones le hizo experimentar un dolor más agudo en el tobillo, y la debilidad y el cansancio que todavía lo menguaba no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, por lo cual ésta vez no pudo disimular su dolor.

—ah, ah…lo siento, creo que después de todo no puedo hacerlo— dijo el rubio rendido, soltando una risita nerviosa, y Richard se detuvo.

—Bueno, si no queda más remedio te llevaré yo mismo en mis hombros— dijo Richard decidido y en un rápido movimiento hizo que Martin se apoyara sobre sus hombros. Aunque en un principio al escuchar tal petición Martin no estaba del todo seguro, pronto se vio persuadido por Richard y de esa forma comenzaron a subir por las escaleras. Aunque las escaleras no eran demasiadas, para ambos fue una experiencia nueva y reconfortante, porque Martin podría sentir la espalda fuerte de Richard bajo su cuerpo y porque a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en el parque, ésta vez Richard sabía que Martin estaba consciente mientras lo llevaba sobre su espalda.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras estuvieron en medio del pasillo y caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones. Richard volvió a hacer que Martin se apoyara en él hasta llegar a la habitación que se encontraba al fondo. Martin conocía esa habitación, la última vez que había estado en esa casa Richard le había dicho que esa era la habitación que había ocupado desde su infancia y Martin se llenó de emoción por eso, aunque no pudo evitar volver a sentirse nervioso cuando al fin Richard abrió la puerta para que entraran.

—pasa, Martin. Quítate esa ropa y échala en ese cesto por favor, cuando termines la llevaré a secar— indicó el peli-oscuro un poco tímido, porque al fin estaba a solas con Martin en su vieja habitación.

Martin también se sentía tímido, estaba a solas con Richard y éste había incluso cerrado la puerta. En ese momento sentía menos frío del que había sentido estando afuera de la casa, pero la ropa mojada seguía siendo muy molesta y debía despojarse de ella cuanto antes. Comenzó por quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos y luego cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la camisa frente a él, Richard también comenzó por quitarse la suya, dejando al descubierto su fuerte espalda desnuda frente a él. Durante unos segundos Martin admiró su fuerte espalda desnuda, seguía luciendo tan fuerte como lo había sido siempre, la misma espalda a la que se había abrazado tantas veces, y deseaba tocarla con sus manos pero sabía que no era correcto, debía resistir a su impulso. Y mientras Martin admiraba esa masculina espalda de Richard, el peli-oscuro se sacudió un poco el pelo, hacia unos instantes se lo había secado con una toalla.

—ah, Mart…quiero decir Freeman, toma esto, sécate el cabello cuanto antes— dijo Richard mientras se giraba hacia él y le ponía otra toalla sobre su rubia cabeza. Martin se sintió nervioso por eso, no sabía cómo actuar porque ahora estaba embelesado al admirar el torso desnudo y fuerte de Richard que en este momento se mostraba justo frente a él y que exponía sus pectorales y los músculos de sus abdominales.

—ah, sí…muchas gracias Richard…— masculló el rubio inquieto, comenzando a secar su rubio cabello con la toalla.

—por favor, date prisa, no puedes traer puesta esa ropa mojada tanto tiempo— pidió el moreno y se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo a desabrochar su camisa, aunque Martin no se lo hubiera pedido.

Martin se sintió aún más nervioso por el acto de Richard, pero no dijo nada y permitió que terminara de desabotonarlo así como también le permitió que le quitara la camisa. El rubio no sabía que era lo que le ponía más nervioso, si el hecho de que Richard estaba teniendo toda esa atención con él, el hecho de tener su fuerte cuerpo masculino semi desnudo frente a él o esa voz varonil que nunca dejaba se sonar sensual, pero era indudable que todo lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

Y entonces al fin Martin tuvo el torso desnudo igual que Richard, lo cual le hizo sentir más frío, pero su nerviosismo no disminuía por lo cual trató de evitar en lo mayor posible encontrarse con la mirada de Richard, para que no notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

 _“siempre es tan hermoso”_ pensó Richard para sus adentros mientras lo observaba semi desnudo frente a él, a solas en medio de su vieja habitación. Pero sabía que no podía admirar su pequeño cuerpo de esa manera por mucho tiempo, no podía permitir que Martin estuviera desabrigado demasiado por lo cual decidió dejarlo terminar de desvestirse. Aunque en ese momento Richard también se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Martin realmente se veía más delgado de lo normal, su clavículas sobresalían más a causa de la considerable pérdida de grasa corporal, además que cierta palidez inusual en su piel todavía persistía. Volvió a sentirse muy preocupado.

—ah, mi ropa…creo que también se mojó junto con la mochila— mustió el rubio pávido al descubrir que casi todo el contenido de su mochila se había empapado también.

—ni hablar, tendré que prestarte algo para que te vistas. Espera aquí— dijo Richard apenado porque la ropa extra de Martin estaba mojada, por lo que se apresuró a ir hacia su viejo armario, seguramente ahí podría encontrar algo de ropa para prestarle al rubio.

Martin se sintió más avergonzado porque incluso eso había tenido que salir mal, y aunque tener toda la hospitalidad y ayuda de Richard le emocionaba sobremanera, al mismo tiempo sabía que realmente no debía disfrutar demasiado de todo eso ni debía sentirse esperanzado, porque entre ellos cada vez se habían creado muchos más problemas que habían dañado mucho su relación.

—Richard, lamento estar causándote tantas molestias— dijo el rubio avergonzado acercándose a Richard por la espalda, tanto como su tobillo lastimado se lo permitía.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, y mira, justo aquí encontré algo que podría quedarte— dijo Richard mientras sacaba de su armario una camisa, y unos vaqueros.

—Oh, se ven muy bien— comentó el rubio sincero al ver aquella ropa que a juzgar a simple vista se notaba había sido adquirida hacía quizá veinte años atrás, pensar en eso le hizo imaginar a un joven Richard vistiéndola en los años noventa y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras Richard se la probaba por encima.

— ¡vaya! Parece que a pesar de que esta ropa solía usarla cuando tenía veinte años te va a quedar un poco grande, pero es lo mejor que encontré aquí, aun así puedes vestirla si le haces un doblez en las mangas y en los tobillos del pantalón— dijo Richard con voz calma, pudo notar en ese momento la sonrisa tímida del rubio que todavía estaba semi desnudo frente a él.

—oh no hay problema, la ropa está bien. Y la verdad no sé cómo podría agradecerte. Ah, y…si me permites hacer un comentario al respecto…imagino la buena época que el joven tú tuvo al vestir esta ropa hace más de veinte años— dijo el rubio con una risita nerviosa, todavía admirando la ropa, en especial la camisa que tenía un estampado con un logo ya gastado de la afamada banda _Oasis_.

—Sí, de hecho…esta camisa solía ser una de mis favoritas— explicó el peli-oscuro, tímido y ligeramente soslayado, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

—bien, me la pondré. Sé que me quedará grande, pero espero que no sea demasiado— dijo Martin más animado y sonriendo un poco para él mientras tomaba la ropa.

—No, Martin…espera— Richard lo interrumpió, hablando un poco serio, Martin se detuvo y se giró un poco hacia él para alzar la mirada hacia su rostro, siempre tenía que hacerlo debido a la diferencia de estaturas, y el nerviosismo de Richard solo lograba hacerlo sentir también nervioso, sobre todo por la pausa que Richard había hecho antes de continuar.

— ¿qué sucede? — preguntó el rubio, y en ese momento sintió las manos de Richard tomando sus brazos suavemente.

—sería mejor que tomaras una ducha caliente, seguro eso te ayudará mucho luego de empaparte tanto y luego de haber sufrido ese desmayo— sugirió Richard serio aunque internamente tímido y mirándolo con serenidad.

Martin se sintió más cohibido pero decidió pronto que tal vez podría ser buena idea aceptar su proposición, además no podía negarse a nada de lo que Richard amablemente le ofrecía.

—ah, está bien— respondió el rubio conciso.

—bien, prepararé de inmediato la ducha. Espera aquí— dijo Richard y de nuevo se apresuró, ésta vez para salir de la habitación y asegurarse de que el agua de la ducha estuviera caliente para el rubio.

Y mientras Richard salía hacia el cuarto de baño, que se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo, Martin decidió sentarse por un momento en una silla que estaba en la habitación, casi al frente de la cama. El tobillo seguía doliendo, tal vez después de todo al final el médico había estado equivocado aún a pesar de su experiencia profesional, porque el tobillo simplemente no dejaba de dolerle y al observarlo Martin podía darse cuenta que todavía tenía el mismo aspecto hinchado. Pero al estar sentado podía distraerse por un momento de ese dolor punzante e intentar fijar su atención en los elementos que se encontraban en la habitación y también fijarse en la habitación misma.

El dormitorio no era demasiado grande pero tenía suficiente espacio para una cama, un par de libreros y un escritorio, además la ventana daba una buena vista del vecindario a pesar de que a esa hora de la noche afuera todo estaba oscuro. Martin pensó que seguramente Richard había vivido muchos buenos momentos en esa habitación a lo largo de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia antes de que se mudara a Londres, y pensó que al mismo tiempo, teniendo ambos la misma edad, él en cambio vivía una vida diferente en la que aunque tenía más hermanos que Richard no podía tener una habitación así para él solo. Transcurrieron quizá cinco minutos, y Martin continuó observando la habitación desde su silla. En la habitación se encontraban bastantes libros y algunos objetos diversos que a simple vista parecían tener quizá incluso treinta años de existencia, Martin no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer muchos de esos objetos, porque de nuevo caía en cuenta que todo le resultaba contemporáneo ya que Richard y él habían vivido los mismos años, porque ambos habían nacido en 1971 y seguramente habían crecido casi con las mismas cosas.

—El baño está listo Martin, vamos, te ayudo— indicó Richard al entrar de regreso a la habitación y acercarse a él para asistirlo.

—ah, sí, muchas gracias Rich…— musitó el rubio en respuesta y se apoyó de nuevo en Richard para caminar hasta el cuarto de baño.

—bien, aquí te dejaré. Puedes tomar lo que necesites y…aquí está la ropa— indicó Richard y Martin asintió cohibido de nuevo por su amabilidad.

—Está bien, trataré de no tardar demasiado— dijo el rubio y entonces sintió la mano de Richard acariciando brevemente uno de sus brazos. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas los enloqueció a ambos internamente, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en ese momento.

Entonces el rubio entró a la ducha y no mucho después, al terminar de bañarse, comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Richard le había prestado. Vestirse fue algo que esa noche le costó un tremendo trabajo, pues el tobillo dolía y también dolían un poco sus músculos, la caída había sido fuerte, pero se esforzó por terminar de vestirse pronto. Hasta ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto frente a sus ojos hacia un rato, el musculoso cuerpo de Richard semi desnudo frente él, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente y que incluso le había hecho olvidarse de la amargura que los separaba, y hasta ese momento todavía no podía creerse que esa misma noche estaba en casa de los padres de Richard recibiendo toda su hospitalidad.

—Martin, creí que necesitarías de mi ayuda para vestirte— dijo Richard cuando Martin ya había regresado a la habitación, mientras terminaba de secar su rubio cabello con una toalla. Presuroso Richard se levantó del borde de la cama donde había estado sentado esperando por el rubio, y se acercó rápidamente a él para asistirlo.

—oh, no te preocupes, no tuve mucho problema con ello…—masculló el rubio irresoluto y cohibido. En ese momento Richard fijó su mirada en el tobillo lastimado de Martin y se percató que a simple vista parecía un poco inflamado.

— ¿de verdad estás bien? Ese tobillo no parece mejorar— dijo Richard preocupado e hizo que Martin se apoyara en él para ayudarlo a sentarse al borde de la cama.

—Sí, me duele pero estaré bien— dijo el rubio. Richard se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama y en esa cercanía observó que el rostro de Martin seguía presentando palidez y que sus ojeras se notaban mayormente marcadas por el cansancio. Richard no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado.

—Martin, debes comer algo, el doctor lo dijo. Así que vamos— indicó Richard y tocó su espalda por un momento.

—Está bien, vamos— dijo el rubio en respuesta aunque cuando trató de levantarse el dolor de su tobillo lo aquejó sin poder evitarlo.

—oh, espera. ¡Mira lo que encontré! Puedes usarlo— dijo Richard mientras le alcanzaba un bastón que hasta ese momento había estado apoyado en la pared.

Martin tomó el bastón y le sonrió brevemente.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo Richard, me será muy útil— admitió el rubio.

—Es un viejo bastón que tuve que utilizar una vez que me lesioné una pierna jugando rugby... —confesó Richard timorato.

— ¿de verdad jugabas rugby? oh ¡yo también! — expresó el rubio sin eludir demasiado su emoción, la efusión del rubio hizo sonrojar un poco al peli-oscuro.

—sí, aunque eso fue hace bastante tiempo, hace más de veinte años cuando estaba por salir del instituto— comentó Richard ligeramente soslayado, la emoción de Martin y su dulce apariencia recién bañado le inquietaban mucho.

—oh, vaya, es el mismo tiempo que conmigo. Yo jugaba cuando estaba en el instituto, aunque en ese momento lo retomé porque había iniciado años antes pero por culpa de mi asma no pude continuar— dijo el rubio con suavizada voz.

—entonces…supongo que debimos estar jugando en los mismos años…aunque tú ya vivías en Londres y yo seguía viviendo aquí en Leicester— dijo Richard con calma y Martin le sonrió.

—Sí, pero todo lo que hicimos debió haber sido siempre simultáneo…teniendo ambos la misma edad— masculló el rubio con una sonrisa tímida.

—ah bueno, eso es cierto…

—No es algo que podamos cambiar— agregó Martin ameno, riendo nerviosamente— tal vez hubiera sido bueno que un día pudiéramos jugar juntos en ese entonces— comentó. Escucharlo decir eso a Richard le pareció aún más dulce.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Richard sintió que su emoción interna incrementaba mucho más, porque era algo que realmente también hubiera deseado, porque a decir verdad eran innumerables las cosas que aún deseaba descubrir de Martin, así como también mostrarle las suyas y compartirlas con él, pero también sabía que debía desistir de la idea porque ahora debía suponerse que nada podía seguir uniéndolos, su relación estaba rota e intentar mantener vínculos solo los lastimaría más.

—ah…será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a mis padres…— masculló el peli-oscuro y aunque tímido, volvió a tocar la espalda del rubio con la intención de hacerlo caminar hacia afuera de la habitación.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo siento— se disculpó el rubio cohibido y asintió.

—ah, pero antes…quiero prestarte también esto, Martin— dijo Richard deteniéndolo por un momento y el rubio volvió a asentir, preguntándose qué era lo que Richard quería prestarle ahora.

Richard se dirigió hacia su viejo armario de nuevo y de ahí sacó un suéter de color azul y cuando se acercó de nuevo a Martin, se lo entregó en las manos.

—Toma, ponte esto por favor, no quiero que te resfríes— dijo Richard mientras Martin lo recibía. A simple vista podía notarse que el suéter, de color azul oscuro y decoraciones con pequeñas figuras blancas, probablemente también tenía por lo menos veinte años de existir.

—Siempre eres tan atento conmigo…—musitó el rubio sonriendo amable para él y entonces Richard lo ayudó a ponérselo. Aunque fue un momento breve, para ambos resultó placentero, porque un simple acto como ese era algo que los hacía sentirse unidos uno con el otro. Al sentir el suéter puesto, pese a que le quedaba un poco grande, Martin se sintió sumamente confortado, no solo porque efectivamente se sentía calientito sino porque a pesar de que seguramente había estado guardado en el armario por algún tiempo, el suéter olía como Richard.

—Ahora sí, vamos Martin…— ordenó Richard con voz quieta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, Martin pudo desplazarse bastante mejor con ayuda de ese bastón aunque también seguía teniendo la ayuda de Richard para bajar las escaleras. Realmente comenzaba a fastidiarse, no era que le gustase demasiado sentirse tan torpe y depender de tanta ayuda de alguien, pero por otra parte cada contacto corporal de parte de Richard era algo que se había convertido en más que un privilegio.

No mucho después llegaron al comedor, donde el padre de Richard estaba sentado mientras su señora esposa comenzaba a servir los platos.

—déjame ayudarte, mamá— dijo Richard a su madre mientras Martin se sentaba despacio en una de las sillas.

Pronto todo estuvo listo sobre la mesa, Martin no pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza por no poder ayudar y por el contrario tener que necesitar tanta asistencia, pero decidió que en algún momento cuando todo en él mejorara, lo compensaría de alguna manera.

—nos alegra mucho que esta noche puedas acompañarnos a la cena, Marty— dijo la señora Margaret sonriendo afable para él. Martin le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba muy bien sentado en su lugar como un niño bueno, de la misma forma delicada en que siempre lo hacía.

—Es realmente un honor para mí estar aquí— dijo el rubio sincero pero cohibido, porque temía que los padres de Richard hicieran un comentario sobre su actual relación.

—ese suéter te queda muy bien Marty, yo misma se lo tejí a mi hijo cuando iba en el instituto…creo que eso fue hace más de veinte años— mencionó la señora contenta, siempre miraba a Martin con una mirada dulce y sensata.

Martin no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco por su comentario y sonreír ante ello, y Richard tampoco pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y avergonzado de que su madre revelara tal cosa.

—Muchas gracias, señora Margaret— dijo Martin agradecido amablemente.

—vamos, llámame Maggie— dijo la dama. Martin sonrió breve y tímido.

—me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto juntos y que se hayan reconciliado, espero que ahora las cosas marchen mucho mejor entre ustedes, porque así debe ser— agregó el padre de Richard de pronto mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda de su hijo, pero Richard aunque se sentía cohibido no dejaba de demostrar formalidad.

—No…no fue precisamente una reconciliación, pero las cosas están bien por ahora, supongo— farfulló Richard serio y soslayado, intentando fijar su atención en su plato con sopa servida para comenzar a degustarla.

En ese momento Martin estaba ya comenzando a comer la sopa, pero al escuchar el comentario de Richard sintió una dificultad para tragar el bocado, porque recordar el hecho que pese a todo las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, le acongojaba mucho.

—Pero ¿por qué?— inquirió la madre en un tono infantil —no puedo creer que tengan problemas sí sabemos cuánto se aman— agregó descorazonada.

—las cosas están bien así, madre— dijo Richard lacónico pero sonriendo para ella con el afán de sonar, sin embargo, convincente. Y aunque al notar la serenidad de las palabras de su hijo, ambos padres pensaron que efectivamente tal vez no debían preocuparse demasiado, para Martin sus palabras eran frías y sabía mejor que nadie que Richard no estaba siendo sincero, las cosas no estaban realmente bien entre ellos, y por el contrario cada vez iban peor.

Sin hablar más al respecto, en un momento la señora Margaret se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde pronto trajo consigo una olla que todavía humeaba y la colocó en el centro de la mesa para comenzar a servir una porción del guiso para cada uno.

—espero que les guste la cena de hoy, es un estofado que siempre te ha gustado mucho Richie, seguro a Marty también le encantará— dijo la dama mientras comenzaba por servir primero a su esposo. El olor del guiso fue evidente tanto para Richard como para Martin y de inmediato ambos reconocieron sus ingredientes.

—oh, no— expresó Richard de pronto con ligera protesta, algo que extrañó mucho a sus dos padres, pero Martin podía intuir bien su razón.

— ¿qué pasa? ¡Siempre te ha gustado, Richie! — expresó la madre confundida, mientras terminaba de servir la porción de su esposo.

—no es eso, por supuesto que me gusta y mucho, me ha gustado mucho este guiso desde siempre pero…madre, debo decirte algo: Martin es vegetariano— comentó Richard al fin.

Martin se sintió lleno de vergüenza al escucharlo decir eso, ya había recibido más que suficiente hospitalidad de parte de la familia Armitage para que tuvieran que hacer arruinar su cena solo porque contenía carne, por lo que él sabía que debía aceptarlo con educación.

—¡oh, lo siento! ¡No sabía! — respondió la dama apenada.

—N-no, está bien. Puedo comerlo, no se preocupen por nada— dijo Martin en respuesta, sentía que su vergüenza era demasiada y buscaba terminar la penosa situación de la mejor manera posible.

—No, ahora mismo iré a prepararte algo especial para comer, Martin— dijo Richard levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera es necesario, no tienes por qué hacerlo! Esto está bien, lo juro— respondió Martin exclamativo, sentía que la vergüenza le llenaba de rubor las mejillas y quiso levantarse de inmediato de su asiento para evitar que Richard hiciera eso a continuación, aunque al hacerlo su tobillo volvía a manifestar su dolor.

—yo sé que no está bien para ti comer esto, lo mejor es que te prepare algo especial. Además no es molestia para mí, y ya conozco bien lo que te gusta comer— dijo Richard volteando a verlo por un momento al tiempo que tocaba un poco su hombro con una de sus manos, para luego dirigirse a la cocina — lo siento madre, tengo que usar la cocina por un momento. Mientras tanto, disfruten mucho la cena— se excusó y sus padres sonrientes asintieron, entendían bien la determinación de su hijo porque sabían lo atento que siempre era y a decir verdad ver lo atento que era con alguien tan especial para él como Martin los alegra mucho.

—Está bien Richie, no hay problema, adelante— respondió su madre cándida.

Richard se dirigió hacia la cocina, y Martin le siguió el paso, después de todo si no podía detenerlo tampoco podía dejar que lo hiciera todo él solo.

—discúlpennos un momento, por favor señores— dijo el rubio excusándose hacia los padres de Richard, ellos le sonrieron de nuevo.

Cuando Martin logró alcanzar a Richard en la cocina, el peli-oscuro ya estaba sacando diversos ingredientes del refrigerador y algunos más de la despensa.

— ¡Richard, de verdad no tienes por qué hacer esto! — refutó el rubio tratando de convencerlo de nuevo mientras le hablaba detrás de su espalda, pero Richard no se inmutó ante ello y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te quedes sin comer, sobre todo después de tu desmayo y después de todo lo que dijo el doctor. Él dijo que no habías comido bien en los últimos días, y siendo que hiciste ese recorrido desde Londres seguramente no has comido nada en todo el día. Es por eso que debo preparar algo muy bueno para ti, además…mientras te vestías pude notar cuanto ha bajado tu peso— dijo Richard mientras comenzaba por cortar algunas verduras.

—no, Richard, no tienes que tomarte toda esta molestia. Estaré bien así, lo prometo— insistió el rubio persuasivo, en ese momento un impulso lo llevó a tocar su brazo suavemente con una de sus manos. El contacto fue sutil, casi efímero, pero tentativo para Richard, Martin siempre lograba hacerle sentir mil emociones diferentes cada vez que lo tocaba de esa manera con la intención de persuadirlo y se giró al fin hacia él para mirarlo por un momento.

—No puedes prometer eso, no puedes dejar tu salud a tu suerte. Es un hecho que estás débil, lesionado y que necesitas alimentarte bien, y no voy a obligarte a comer algo que va contra tus principios, sé perfectamente los motivos que te hacen ser vegetariano y es por eso que desde hace tiempo he conocido bien que es lo que comes y lo que más te gusta…— expresó Richard mirándolo serio y decidido.

—lo sé, incluso te convertiste en mi chef especial— dijo el rubio con tímida voz suave, su dulce voz volvía a enajenar a Richard de nuevo en ese momento. Pero Richard no debía dejarse seducir por esa dulce voz, por lo cual continuó haciendo su trabajo y terminó de cortar la verdura que tenía sobre la tabilla.

—sí…a decir verdad fue sólo por ti que aprendí a hacer varias recetas vegetarianas, porque me gustaba complacerte— masculló Richard con timidez, temía en ese momento que Martin notara su sonrojo.

—justo como me estás complaciendo ahora— musitó el rubio dulcemente de nuevo y posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Richard.

—ah…prepararé algo especial para ti con champiñones, ¿te gustaría? — inquirió Richard tratando de eludir la seducción del rubio.

—Por supuesto— respondió el rubio —pero por favor, permíteme también ayudarte.

Aunque tenía todavía dificultad para apoyar su pie en el piso, Martin se esforzó por moverse más al frente, junto a Richard, para ayudarlo a preparar la que sería su cena y Richard no puso oposición.

—Está bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho, el doctor dijo que no debes estresarte— indicó Richard tratando de sonar estricto, por dentro sentía un gran arrobamiento de tener su cercanía solo para él.

—Richard…lo que ocurrió en la madrugada…. — comenzó por comentar el rubio, deseaba hablar de ello y quizá ahora que estaban a solas era el momento, pero al mismo tiempo temía que todo se echara a perder de nuevo, incluida la cena.

—No importa…— apenas respondió Richard, esforzándose por no demostrar que siquiera mencionarlo le afectaba sobremanera, y por ello decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento ya estaba agregando todos los ingredientes en un sartén que estaba calentándose sobre la estufa.

Martin se sintió cohibido, y decidió no insistir más en el tema, pero le alegraba que al menos hasta ese momento Richard no hubiera reaccionado con violencia al recordárselo.

De esa forma ambos continuaron preparando ese platillo, aunque Richard hizo la mayor parte porque ciertamente no quería que Martin se esforzara demasiado, además sentía que su responsabilidad era tener todas las atenciones con él esa noche en casa de sus padres.

Durante los próximos minutos no  hablaron demasiado, tal vez el hecho que el rubio había intentado tocar el engorroso tema había vuelto a tensar un poco las cosas, y eso derivó de nuevo en un silencio incómodo que solo era quebrantado por el ruido de los utensilios de cocina que estaban usando y por el ruido del aceite friendo los ingredientes sobre el sartén. Para ese momento quizá los padres de Richard ya habían terminado de degustar su cena, Martin se lamentó que por su culpa Richard había tenido que postergar la suya solo para complacerlo y cocinar especialmente para él, pero a cambio de eso podía disfrutar su compañía en algo que ambos no habían hecho en muchos días, algo tan cotidiano como cocinar juntos era algo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba volver a disfrutar, y ésta noche estaba sucediendo.

—bien, aquí está listo al fin el platillo, vamos al comedor, Freeman— anunció Richard mientras llevaba consigo un par de platos servidos con el platillo recién hecho, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada aguda hacía el rubio, porque quizá no podía ocultar del todo que recordar lo que había sucedido esa madrugada no era algo que realmente no le importara.

Martin asintió. Pudo entender esa mirada hostil, la seriedad de Richard hacia él de esa manera no era algo que le hiciera sentir bien, porque sabía que Richard estaba molesto y eso le lastimaba mucho, pero no comentó nada al respecto y lo siguió hacia el comedor, tan rápido como su lastimado tobillo se lo permitió.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los padres de Richard estaban alzando los platos que habían utilizado, hacia no mucho habían terminado de degustar su cena y al ver a Richard y Martin juntos acercarse a la mesa del comedor, sonrieron, ellos podían intuir que a pesar de que tuvieran problemas, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de amar al otro.

—llevaré esto al fregadero, mientras ustedes disfruten de su cena, ¡huele delicioso, Richie!— dijo la madre con tono dulce en sus palabras y se dirigió al fregadero a dejar los trastos sucios.

—Gracias mamá, vamos Martin— dijo Richard y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. El padre de Richard también estaba ayudando a su esposa a limpiar un poco.

—Richard…lamento haber arruinado tu cena, y seguro que también ha sido muy impertinente de mi parte haber arruinado tu visita con tus padres— dijo Martin avergonzado. Richard se miraba serio, más de lo que había estado hacía un rato y apenas alzaba la mirada hacia él.

—no importa, de todos modos ya me has dicho cuál fue el fin de tu visita y a decir verdad agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para traerme las llaves de la casa, porque sabías que voy a partir de Inglaterra en breve. Además es penoso para mí que hayas decidido venir en tu condición, Freeman… ¿de…de verdad no has estado comiendo bien? —habló Richard haciendo una pausa antes de continuar —¡No deberías hacer eso! — exclamó Richard severo, ahora alzando la mirad hacia él para mirarlo nuevamente con agudeza. Martin sintió todo el peso de su regaño, pero no sabía si eso se debía más al hecho que Richard estaba muy preocupado por él o porque seguía muy molesto por lo que había sucedido con Benedict. Debía ser por causa de ambas.

—he perdido la noción de lo que hago, a decir verdad…— comentó el rubio cabizbajo, con voz queda y eludiendo la mirada mientras con su mano zurda toqueteaba dubitativamente el tenedor que tenía junto al plato.

—Como sea, lo único que quiero es que te alimentes, no quisiera que tu salud empeorara, Freeman— dijo Richard serio y soslayado, y comenzó luego a comer de su propio plato, tomando los bocados con el tenedor de una forma abrupta.

—y es por eso que ahora has comenzado a llamarme por mi apellido…—comentó el rubio con un tono muy quedo de voz, comenzó también a degustar el platillo, recordando que desde hacía más de 24 horas no había probado alimento alguno, lo que Richard había preparado para él estaba delicioso y de inmediato le estaba devolviendo energías.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Richard pareció clavar el tenedor con más hostilidad sobre el contenido de su plato, estaba enfadado internamente y ansioso.

—te tengo respeto, es todo lo que puedo tener por ti ahora…un respecto de índole profesional y nada más—dijo Richard secamente en respuesta. Martin se sintió acongojado, pero debía fingir firmeza.

—A veces…me llamas por mi nombre…—masculló el rubio, acto seguido continuó comiendo de su plato.

Richard alzó la mirada hacia él, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al ver a Martin cabizbajo, sentado frente a él, con esa apariencia tierna que siempre lo había cautivado y ese suéter suyo que le quedaba grande, su rígida expresión se apaciguó. Momentos como esos eran lo que le hacían volver a preguntarse por qué alguien tan dulce como Martin, de quien no podía dejar de sentirse enamorado, había podido traicionarlo de esa forma con Benedict.

—eso es por qué… es sólo una costumbre difícil de quitar— respondió Richard más calmado, lo cual emocionó internamente a Martin. Pero la tensión continuó y el resto de la cena, no hablaron demasiado.

………………………

Una hora después de terminar la cena, Richard y Martin habían vuelto a subir al segundo piso. Richard ayudó de nuevo a Martin a subir por las escaleras y también lo asistió un poco para prepararse para dormir una vez que estuvieron dentro de su vieja habitación.

—estoy tan cansado…realmente no tuve una buena noche ayer…— comentó el rubio entre bostezos, a pesar de que tratara de resistirse, no podía dejar de bostezar y de sentir todo el peso del cansancio, además sus músculos dolían un poco por la caída y eso lo llenaba de vergüenza, porque no sabía dónde sería el sitio exacto donde Richard lo dejaría dormir.

Al escucharlo mencionar aquello, Richard se sintió abrumado, porque sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, porque él mismo lo había atestiguado en esa maldita video llamada.

—Entiendo…—comentó Richard sucinto— bueno, he preparado la cama para ti, Mart…Freeman— anunció soslayado, estaba evitando en lo mayor posible mirar a Martin de frente.

—ah, no en tu cama, ¿dónde se supone que vas a dormir tú? — inquirió el rubio, sabía que en esa casa no había más camas que la cama de Richard y la de sus padres.

—yo dormiré en un colchón sobre el piso, en el dormitorio de a lado, el que solía ser el de mi hermano— comentó Richard timorato.

—no, no puedo aceptar esto, ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Yo puedo dormir en ese colchón en el piso—protestó el rubio decidido. Richard fijó a fin su mirada hacia él y lo miró con determinación, para acercarse a él y tomarlo en sus brazos.

—No hay discusión, tú dormirás en la cama— dijo Richard mientras dirigía al rubio hacia la cama y lo recostaba sobre ella como si de un niño se tratara. Martin no pudo oponerse más y se dejó llevar y cuando estuvo recostado sobre la cama, Richard le quitó las pantuflas, que también le había prestado, y lo cobijó con cuidado.

—Richard…—musitó el rubio sonrojado.

—buenas noches, Martin. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en la habitación de al lado— dijo Richard, por un momento no pudo evitar mirar a Martin con ternura, que el rubio pudo sentir de inmediato, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

—Buenas noches Richard, gracias de nuevo por todo— dijo el rubio con voz dulce. En ese momento Richard tuvo un fuerte impulso por besarlo. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

………………………

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Martin se quedaba dormido, realmente estaba demasiado cansado y débil, pero ésta noche había sido sumamente apacible, se había sentido tan bien como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo desde aquella amarga ruptura. Había sido una noche maravillosa, comparada en todas las que había tenido desde aquella separación, por lo cual esa noche pudo dormir muy bien. Todo lo bueno de esa noche había sido proporcionado por Richard, la noche anterior mientras su cuerpo era poseído por Benedict no lo habría imaginado. Esta noche Martin se sentía dichoso, y en sus sueños también se pudo interpretar.

Muy temprano, poco después de las 5:00 am, cuando aún no amanecía, Martin despertó. El sueño que había tenido esa noche había sido reparador y ahora se sentía como nuevo, sentía que sus energías habían vuelto a hacerlo sentir optimo, y al despertar de inmediato recordó que estaba en la vieja cama de Richard. De inmediato se preguntó si en ese momento Richard podría estar durmiendo bien en la habitación de lado, y trató de incorporarse para levantarse de la cama. En ese momento descubrió que durante la noche la torcedura de su tobillo había mejorado considerablemente, aún dolía pero ya no era un dolor punzante como el que le había impedido siquiera apoyar el pie sobre el piso. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que ya no había necesidad de usar el bastón, sin embargo la habitación aún estaba oscura y al ser un lugar al cual no estaba totalmente familiarizado debía caminar con cuidado y buscar a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Cuando logró hacerlo de inmediato encendió la luz y la habitación se iluminó. Volvió a admirar todo lo que se encontraba dentro del antiguo dormitorio de Richard, ahora que estaba solo podía animarse a explorar un poco en su librero y en los diversos objetos que estaban colocados sobre otro mueble.

—vaya, estas son fotos de Richard cuando era un jovencito— comentó el rubio para sí mismo mientras observaba algunas viejas fotos de polaroid que mostraban a un adolescente Richard sonriente hacía más de veinte años. De esa manera su distracción se enfocó durante algunos minutos en aquellas fotos, Richard se notaba feliz en cada foto, joven y rebosante de vida como un crío que comienza a conocer la vida, y aunque varias de las fotografías ya se notaban amarillentas por el tiempo para Martin representaban algo muy especial, porque podía conocer otro aspecto de Richard que hasta ese momento apenas había conocido.

—oh, esta está fechada en 1985…él debía tener 14 años…justo la misma edad que yo tenía, siempre hemos tenido la misma edad— dijo Martin para sí mismo mientras observaba sonriente una fotografía donde el joven Richard se veía alegre junto a un viejo poster anunciando una conocida película de terror de la época –debió haber sido maravilloso habernos podido conocer desde entonces…me pregunto cómo habría sido eso—se preguntó el rubio.

—¡ah, Martin!…¡ya despertaste!— dijo la voz de Richard de pronto desde la puerta, Martin se giró al escucharlo y se percató de que el peli-oscuro se encontraba justo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, sin camisa, observándolo con una sonrisa que parecía seductora, de cualquier forma para Martin siempre le parecía.

— ¡Ah!….Richard…estaba viendo tus viejas fotos…espero que no te moleste— dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco nervioso, todavía con aquellas viejas fotografías en mano.

Richard sonrió más, era una sonrisa un poco irónica mientras su ceño mostraba una expresión seria. Martin se intimidó al notar como Richard se acercaba él, no podía evitar sentirse más nervioso porque en ese momento Richard tenía el torso desnudo, lo cual dejaba al descubierto su musculosa anatomía. Martin pudo darse también cuenta que Richard tenía el pelo mojado, parecía sin duda que hacía unos minutos había salido de la ducha.

—no, desde luego que no me importa. Adelante…— comentó Richard tímido mientras tomaba agua de una botella que traía en la mano.

—Me gustan mucho tus viejas fotos, y lo que más me alegra es que todo lo que siempre descubro de ti es tan familiar para mí…es decir, todo siempre es tan contemporáneo— comentó el rubio animoso aunque eludiendo la mirada con nerviosidad, en sus manos todavía seguía pasando las fotografías.

—eso es porque tenemos la misma exacta edad, ja, bueno…yo soy mayor que tú por 18 días—comentó Richard con ironía, aunque internamente deseaba ser efusivo con eso, era algo que siempre había amado compartir con el rubio, el tema de la misma edad.

—lo sé, eso es lo que me fascina…¡ah! Por ejemplo, esto…— comenzó por decir el rubio mientras ahora se acercaba hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación donde había diversos objetos de Richard. Martin tomó de ahí un par de viejos auriculares con un reproductor de cinta y se refirió a ellos con emoción — ¡yo tenía unos iguales cuando cumplí 18! — expresó el rubio emocionado. Richard terminó de beber de la botella y sonrió.

—ah, esos los compré en 1989 creo… sí, fue en navidad, los compré con el sueldo de uno de mis primeros empleos- comentó sonriente — se volvieron algo importante, por eso recuerdo el año exacto y por eso no puedo deshacerme de ellos. Todos los chicos del vecindario los querían —dijo Richard soltando al final una breve risita nerviosa.

Martin sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello, y no se contuvo a declarar su coincidencia.

— ¿en serio? ¡Yo también compré los míos esa misma navidad! El costo fue tener que ayudar a unos vecinos con labores de su casa, lo cual incluía cuidar niños, y trabajar como empleado de una taquilla los fines de semana— comentó el rubio efusivo mientras contemplaba aquellos grandes auriculares en sus manos. Richard sonrió brevemente, se sintió más tímido, Martin siempre lo hacía sentir así. Además no podía dejar de imaginar lo lindo que habría sido ver a un jovencito rubio Martin trabajando en una taquilla y cuidando niños para comprar los mismos auriculares con walkman.

— ¡vaya coincidencia! Y con lo mucho que te gusta la música ya imagino lo feliz que debiste haber sido entonces— comentó Richard sonriente, no podía evitarlo, Martin le contagiaba su efusividad.

—Jaja ¡En efecto! Oh y mira, estos muñecos… ¡me encantaban! — dijo Martin mientras tomaba entre sus manos ahora unos viejos muñecos de acción que vestían ropa de tela, se trataba de una famosa línea de muñecos que habían salido a la venta en los años 70s.

—ah, esos me los compraron mis padres cuando tenía unos 8 años…siempre fueron mis favoritos por lo cual los atesoré aquí hasta ahora— comentó Richard sonriendo afable, de pronto se sintió nostálgico.

—Tienes los mismos que yo tuve, éste era mi favorito…aunque este otro, nunca lo tuve. Siempre quise tenerlo, jaja la verdad es que nunca conocí a ningún chico a quien se lo hubieran comprado…hasta ahora— refirió el rubio alegre.

—Oh, bueno…pues ahora es tuyo— dijo Richard con voz suave, acercándose más a él. Martin soltó una risita nerviosa, no pudo reaccionar de inmediato a lo que repentinamente Richard estaba diciéndole y realmente no sabía cómo actuar. Devolvió el muñeco a su lugar en ese viejo estante tímidamente y dio un paso atrás.

— ¡oh, no! ¡De ninguna manera podría! ¡Es algo muy tuyo! ¡Has dicho tú mismo que está atesorado por ti desde entonces! — expresó el rubio sonriendo nervioso.

Richard tomó el juguete del estante y se acercó de nuevo a Martin para dárselo en sus manos con suavidad mientras lo miraba con innegable ternura.

—No importa, si siempre deseaste tenerlo seguro que ese deseo no ha desaparecido aunque hayan pasado más de 30 años. Ahora es tuyo, por favor acéptalo— dijo Richard con voz calma, y Martin aunque todavía dubitativo tomó el juguete de nuevo entre sus manos, sintiendo las manos de Richard tocar sutilmente las suyas mientras inesperadamente sus miradas volvían a fijarse una sobre la otra. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, era una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida e internamente ambos estaban arrobados de emoción.

Pero de pronto el rubio pensó que lo mejor era desistir de ese obsequio, porque ahora se suponía que lo mejor era que nada más los uniera, incluso un objeto banal como ese.

—no…lo siento, de verdad no puedo aceptarlo. Además, seguramente te gustará dárselo a uno de tus hijos, estoy seguro que en un momento los vas a tener— dijo el rubio con voz trémula y hombros caídos mientras devolvía pausadamente el muñeco sobre el estante.

Richard se sintió conmocionado por sus palabras, y una especie de nudo se formó en su garganta, se sintió desesperado por un instante, pero rápidamente pensó que lo mejor era no insistir.

—ah, disculpa Martin, voy a ponerme una camisa…salí a correr muy temprano por la mañana y tomé una ducha hace unos minutos— dijo Richard serio y soslayando la mirada.

—Lo supuse, nunca dejas de ejercitarte aunque sea muy temprano por la mañana…—comentó Martin con una sonrisa ligera y pícara. La ansiedad de Richard incrementó un poco más pero no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a su viejo armario para sacar de ahí alguna camisa, ajustada, de color verde claro. Desde su ángulo, Martin pudo admirar bien su ancha espalda musculosa, y luego Richard se giró y comenzó a ponerse la camisa que poco a poco se ciñó a sus pectorales. Martin no pudo evitar sentirme inmerso en la atracción sexual que la musculatura de Richard siempre le provocaba. Tenerlo cerca de él le hacía sentir el impulso de tocar cada uno de sus trabajados músculos, que después del ejercicio intenso todavía estaban abultados.

Martin temió que en ese momento no pudiera ocultar más su nerviosismo que delataba cuanta atracción le causaba, que era mucho más evidente cada vez que Richard se acercaba y se ponía de pie justo en frente de él.

—sí, no podía dejar de salir a correr un poco porque hoy mismo tomaré el avión hacia Estados Unidos y tal vez estando mañana allá no tendré tiempo de hacerlo, además correr en este vecindario siempre me ha gustado mucho— mencionó Richard con seriedad, algo que internamente enloqueció más al rubio.

Pero a pesar de su enajenación de éxtasis interno, Martin se sintió invadido por la zozobra al escucharlo decir eso, su partida de regreso a Estados Unidos era algo que ya sabía de antemano pero que todavía le acongojaba sobremanera.

—oh, entiendo, siempre has llevado estrictamente tu rutina…conozco bien eso de ti— afirmó el rubio timorato, Richard continuaba en su cercanía y seguía poniéndolo muy nervioso con toda su provocativo comportamiento.

—sí…y decidí salir desde muy temprano porque…en un par de horas nos iremos de regreso a Londres— dijo Richard serio pero ligeramente ruborizado, a decir verdad esa mañana Martin lucía mucho más lindo de lo usual, o quizá era que Richard había anhelado mucho tenerlo así para él una nueva mañana.

—sí, está bien. Aunque mi ropa…no sé si ya está seca— dijo el rubio conciso.

—oh, seguro que ya lo está, lo checaré en un momento. Primero quiero tomar un pequeño descanso…— expresó Richard, entonces Martin notó su agitación causada por el intenso ejercicio, y podía notar que su respiración todavía sonaba agitada y jadeante, algo que a sus ojos exaltaba su potencial sexual. Martin siempre había sido cautivado por esa potencia de Richard, siempre lucía tan vigoroso.

—Lo entiendo…— respondió el rubio sucinto y deslumbrado de verlo. En ese momento Richard decidió sentarse un momento en la silla que estaba dentro de la habitación, y luego miró a Martin con detenimiento, una mirada llena de seducción que casi no podía evitar. La atracción siempre era mutua.

—ah…y ¿qué tal dormiste, Martin? ¿Mejoró algo tu tobillo durante la noche, pudiste dormir bien? — inquirió Richard desde su lugar usando su característico tono grave de voz.

—dormí perfectamente, de hecho no había dormido tan bien en días, seguro debió ser porque tu casa realmente es muy reconfortante….—comenzó por decir el rubio mientras miraba irresoluto por la ventana— y el tobillo, ya casi no duele— especificó. Richard sonrió de lado, con temeridad.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso…—dijo Richard sincero.

—ah… ¡casi había olvidado que siempre has sido un gran fan de _Dr. Who_!— comentó el rubio de pronto, cambiando su semblante serio por uno animoso, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un viejo poster que estaba justo detrás de donde Richard se encontraba sentado en ese momento.

Richard se giró por un instante hacia el poster y luego devolvió la mirada hacia el rubio que en ese momento se había encaminado para acercarse de nuevo a él. Martin continuó acercándose y fijando su mirada al poster, observando con cuidado cada detalle, incluidos los vestigios que había dejado el tiempo sobre el papel, y lo desgastadas que se veían las esquinas, el poster debía tener también al menos veinte años y Richard le sonrió y cuando Martin estuvo al fin justo frente a él, Richard tuvo un gran deseo impulsivo de hacerlo sentarse en su regazo y disfrutar hacerlo tanto como solían hacerlo hacia no mucho tiempo. Pero eso era algo que ya no se le tenía permitido, Martin y él ya no eran pareja.

—Jaja, sí, creo que este poster y esa Tardis son prueba fehaciente de ello, ahora puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo— dijo Richard con sonrisa nerviosa pero intentando mantener en lo mayor posible su reserva, algo que ya le resultaba un poco difícil, porque parecía como si a pesar de todo cada vez su resentimiento por Martin se disipara poco a poco.

— ¡oh, es muy bonita!…y veo que la adquiriste también hace un par de décadas— dijo el rubio mientras observaba la figura mediana de Tardis hecha de madera a la que Richard se refería, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio que muchas veces había servido al joven Richard para hacer sus tareas de la escuela cuando era un adolescente de instituto.

—sí…esta la conseguí cuando acababa de ingresar al instituto, quizá tenía yo unos 15 años— afirmó Richard sonriente, tocando la Tardis por un momento en el cual Martin justamente también había posado su mano sobre ella, y de esa forma sus manos tuvieron un rápido contacto accidental, el tibio roce de sus pieles se sentía sublime para ambos, pero al percatarse de ello ambos rápidamente alejaron sus manos con vergüenza.

— ¡ah!… _EastEnders_ …una tv guía de los años 80s— dijo el rubio de pronto al tomar del escritorio una popular revista en sus manos, para soslayar el incidente.

—oh, sí…recuerdo que empecé a ver la serie desde entonces... — comentó Richard —yo era un chico muy aficionado al cine y la tv de la época, todo eso fue lo que despertó mi anhelo de ser actor— dijo Richard soltando una risita tímida al final.

—pues es muy buena revista, veo que aquí hay muchas viejas series que no recordaba, y películas que fueron un éxito mundial… ¡vaya, Richard! ¡Tu vieja habitación es como una capsula de tiempo! ¡Solo estar aquí me lleva de vuelta a más de veinte años atrás! — exclamó el rubio efusivo. Richard se sintió aún más nervioso, el cumplido lo enaltecía y viniendo de la dulce voz de Martin lo enajenaba aún más.

—jaja, digamos que es mi antiguo dormitorio es como mi Tardis personal. ¿Ves estos viejos posters de aquí? Creo que demuestra que era un chico en tendencia con la música ¿no crees?— dijo Richard sonriente mientras señalaba algunos posters de conocidos músicos que estaban colocados uno junto a otro junto a su armario.

—lo sé, David Bowie, Michael Jackson, U2, Bruce Springsteen, Mötley Crüe, The cure, Pixies, Oasis…¡oh, Richie, siempre has tenido tan buen gusto por la música!— dijo el rubio, sin darse cuenta que de pronto se había referido a él con cariño.

Y Richard no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por ello, porque hacía mucho que Martin no lo llamaba de esa forma usando además un tono tan dulce para referirse a él, pero no debía acostumbrarse a ello ni debía permitirle que continuara llamándolo así. Las muestras de cariño entre ellos ahora debían ser cosas de pasado porque mantenerlas solo continuaría lastimando su relación rota.

—err…sí, sí….mi gusto musical es amplio…—respondió Richard con vacilación, soslayando la mirada con timidez, no quería encontrarse con la mirada del emocionado rubio.

Y en ese momento Martin se dio cuenta que después de todo no  había sido buena idea haberlo llamado de esa forma y se sintió tonto y cohibido. Debía distraer su desatino de nuevo con algo más.

— ¡Seguro!…de hecho…siempre has dicho cuanto te gusta tocar la guitarra— comentó Martin mostrando animosidad nuevamente, aunque seguía cohibido y nervioso.

Richard se animó a dejar de eludir la mirada y se levantó de su silla para encaminarse hacia su cama, justo a los pies de ésta había un baúl, de donde pronto Richard sacó una guitarra enfundada y volvió a retomar su lugar en la silla.

— Jaja a decir verdad, nunca pude aprender bien a tocarla pero ¿quieres que te muestre un poco de lo que sé? — dijo Richard sonriendo sugerente para él.

Martin se sintió tan emocionado al escucharlo decir aquello, con esa sonrisa seductora enmarcando su rostro, que sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

—s-sí…por su puesto…—respondió el rubio sonrojado.

Richard volvió a sonreírle con seducción y luego acomodó la guitarra sobre su regazo y comenzó a tocar un poco.

—Espero que te guste…—masculló Richard con voz suavizada mientras Martin lo observaba y escuchaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

—suena muy bien…—comentó el rubio sereno. Pero Richard decidió que no debía tocar en ese lugar, era la casa de sus padres y era demasiado temprano para hacer un tanto ruido.

—gracias Martin, pero…sería mejor que vayamos fuera, mis padres aún deben estar durmiendo, aunque creo que se levantarán en unos minutos pero aun así no me gustaría perturbar demasiado su paz— dijo Richard mientras todavía tocaba algunas notas básicas de la guitarra que aunque seguía estando afinada, hacía mucho no hacía sonar.

Martin asintió aunque también se sintió un poco avergonzado y por un momento pensó que sería mejor no permitir que Richard se tomara la molestia de tocar para él fuera de la casa, pero realmente quería disfrutarlo y aceptó gustoso su invitación.

—de acuerdo…

—Vamos…—indicó Richard, tomando la guitarra y se acercó a Martin para tomar por un momento su brazo con la intención de dirigirlo por el pasillo, en ese momento quiso tomar su mano entre la suya, pero no lo hizo, y por el contrario cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Richard se alejó de él. Martin lo siguió por el pasillo, el tobillo ya no dolía tanto al apoyar el pie en el piso, aunque todavía le provocaba dificultad para desplazarse rápido, pero pudo caminar y bajar las escaleras sin problemas.

—Aquí estará bien— dijo Richard cuando ambos ya estaban fuera, y se sentaron justo en los escalones de la entrada principal y no mucho después Richard comenzó a tocar de nuevo aquella guitarra de bella hechura.

—Tocas muy bien, Richard… _bastante_ — comentó el rubio con suave voz, no se detuvo a posar su mano un momento sobre una de las rodillas de Richard que al sentir el sutil contacto alzó la mirada hacia él. En ese momento el trino de los pájaros se hacía sonar en el fondo, y el viento aún soplaba un poco, pero el cielo todavía continuaba oscuro y podían observarse las estrellas matutinas y la luna menguante que pronto se ocultaría.

—gracias por el cumplido…Martin. Aunque como dije, nunca aprendí del todo bien. Amm…pero aun así ahora mismo quiero…tocar algo especial— dijo Richard con seriedad.

Martin se emocionó sobremanera al escucharlo decir eso, se preguntó rápidamente qué tipo de canción tocaría Richard para él, pero prefirió que fuera sorpresa por lo que decidió no preguntar hasta escuchar.

Y Richard comenzó a tocar una melodía, bella pero desconocida a sus oídos, y Martin decidió solo disfrutar de cada nota mientras su mirada se fijaba en esas esplendentes estrellas matutinas. Todo el ambiente resultaba tan apacible en la serenidad de esa madrugada, un sublime momento que no había imaginado tener a lado del hombre que amaba, que sin embargo no podía seguir siendo de él.

— _Tienes mi vida en tus manos, tú me has enseñado lo que es amar, cada día pienso en ti y en el hermoso gris azul de tus ojos, pero…¿qué tal si nos queda poco tiempo para amar?—_ Richard cantó la ferviente canción mientras mantenía con dedicación el ritmo de las notas que tocaba con la guitarra.

Y Martin quedó maravillado con la música, con la lírica delicada de la canción que no lograba reconocer y con la varonil voz de Richard cantando solo para él.

Cuando Richard terminó la canción, Martin lo elogió con efusión.

— ¡ah, Richard! ¡Que linda canción!— exclamó el rubio.

 —gracias Martin…

—Aunque…no logro reconocerla— expresó el rubio tímido.

—Eso es porque…es una canción de mi autoría…—confesó Richard al fin, y soslayó la mirada con timidez. Martin se sorprendió grandemente por enterarse de eso, y se sintió muy admirado por saber que Richard había compuesto tan linda canción, y tuvo el gran deseo impulsivo de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¿en verdad?! Oh, Richard, ¡eso es sorprendente!! — exclamó el rubio efusivo mientras estrujaba un poco con intención y temeridad una pierna de Richard.

—sí…la escribí cuando era muy joven, pero a decir verdad la arreglé hace no mucho tiempo, quizá algunas semanas…era una canción que quise que fuera...para ti…—confesó el peli-oscuro avergonzado y eludiendo la mirada.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, Martin se llenó de conmoción y un sentimiento extraño oprimió de pronto su pecho. El sentimiento por enterarse de eso lo hizo sentir emocionado pero al mismo tiempo culpable.

—ah, bueno…yo…—balbuceó el rubio sin saber exactamente qué más decir.

—las estrellas…se ven hermosas a esta hora de la mañana. ¿No crees? — inquirió Richard desviando el tema de pronto.

—err…sí…se ven muy claras en este barrio, en Londres casi nunca no se ven así— comentó el rubio todavía cohibido.

—La madrugada es el mejor horario para ver las estrellas…—comentó Richard con seriedad pero admirando el cielo todavía oscuro.

—sí, sobre todo esa…es la más brillante…y también aquella…la que brilla en color rojo— masculló Martin señalando ambas estrellas.

—La más brillante es Sirius, la estrella más brillante visible desde la Tierra, la otra roja es una Alfa Canis Majoris…esa de allá probablemente es Betelgeuse— dijo Richard admirando también dichas estrellas. Martin sonrió, habría querido comentar en ese momento que Richard siempre resultaba ser un ñoño de casi cualquier cosa.

—también eres un experto en astronomía, ¿huh?— comentó el rubio en tono pícaro. Richard lo miró por un momento y sonrió de lado.

—Jaja no, no creo que sea un experto, pero me encanta observar las estrellas, siempre resulta enigmático, imaginativo, inspirador— dijo Richard con suavizada voz, mirándolo con afabilidad.

—Richard…siempre eres tan poético…—susurró el rubio, sentía que casi no podía ocultar lo mucho que Richard siempre lo enamoraba.

— ¿quisieras ver mejor las estrellas? — dijo Richard de pronto en tono sugerente. Martin se extrañó de su sugerencia, pero al mismo tiempo le divertía saber a qué se refería Richard y asintió sonriente.

—Ah…está bien— masculló el rubio dubitativo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Entonces, ¡vamos! — expresó Richard efusivo y se levantó de su lugar, y en ese momento para sorpresa de Martin, Richard tomó su mano y lo hizo caminar junto a él hacia dentro de la casa. Martin sintió la tibieza de su mano tomando la suya, algo que había extrañado tanto hacer, pero al estar dentro del pasillo de la casa sus manos volvieron a soltarse. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, Richard fue considerado con el rubio y lo esperó paciente a que terminara de subir cada escalón. Cuando finalmente estuvieron de nuevo dentro de la habitación, Richard se apresuró a sacar con emoción un viejo telescopio que se encontraba en un cajón de su gaveta y rápidamente preparó el artefacto para enfocarlo al pie de la ventana, y Martin esperó también emocionado a que Richard finalmente lo invitara a observar a través del telescopio.

—mira, Martin, de prisa, antes de que el cielo se aclare— dijo Richard invitándolo a observar el cielo a través de la lente.

Martin obedeció y se acercó al telescopio, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso y resultó fascinante desde el primer momento en que vio un pequeño cúmulo de estrellas que se observaban hermosas con tal nitidez.

— ¡esto es hermoso….maravilloso! — expresó el rubio, podía sentir la mano de Richard tocando levemente su espalda mientras continuaba guiándolo.

—es un viejo telescopio que mi hermano y yo solíamos disfrutar utilizar cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Es viejo y poco sofisticado, pero funciona todavía muy bien, y…eso que estás observando, son las pléyades— explicó Richard emocionado, su voz sonaba más seductora que nunca y Martin podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oído.

—oh, las pléyades…recuerdo haber escuchado el mito griego cuando estaba en el colegio salesiano…—comentó el rubio sonriendo, todavía observando el cielo.

—jaja ¡el colegio salesiano! — rió Richard juguetonamente.

—ja, sabes que mi familia siempre ha sido muy católica, ¿no? — comentó el rubio con ironía.

—jaja no lo digo por eso, sino porque eso debió haber sido cuando tenías unos 13 años…o sea ¡hace casi 30 años! — comentó Richard risible y luego sintió cómo Martin le estrujaba un brazo sin distraer su vista de la lente.

— ¡hey, no te burles! ¡Tú eres mayor que yo por 18 días! — espetó Martin burlonamente.

Richard rió de nuevo, en ese momento podía sentir la mano de Martin todavía toqueteando su brazo, y no dijo nada al respecto ni opuso resistencia, porque realmente lo disfrutaba, y entonces sus manos se aventuraron a tocar un poco su cintura con el pretexto de guiarlo hacia otro punto del firmamento.

—Mira, seguro te gustará ver la constelación de Orión, por cierto también tiene una gran relación con Sirius y las pléyades— comentó Richard —¿quieres que te cuente sobre la historia de la persecución de Orión a las pléyades? Seguro que casi 30 años después no recuerdas la historia— comentó Richard alegre.

— ¡me encantaría! — respondió el rubio con dulce voz. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, no podrían seguir observando en el telescopio durante más que unos cuantos minutos, pero fue un tiempo de armonía suficiente para hablar un poco de esa mitología griega.

……………..

Poco más de una hora después, el cielo se había aclarado por completo y Richard y Martin estaban listos para partir de regreso a Londres.

—los veré muy pronto, papá, mamá— dijo Richard a sus padres que los despedía a la puerta de la casa —volveré a Inglaterra en poco más de semanas.

Los padres de Richard lo despidieron con conmoción.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, hijo— dijeron ambos padres —y también tú, Martin, me alegra mucho verlos juntos tan felices— agregó la madre.

Richard y Martin no comentaron nada al respecto pero no evitaron sentir vergüenza.

—Espero verlos un día pronto, señores— dijo Martin al despedirse de ellos y estrechar manos con ambos sonriendo afable. Aunque a decir verdad, no se sentía muy seguro de cuándo podría ser esa próxima vez, ya que era un hecho que no había una reconciliación con Richard. Se sintió aún más abatido por eso cuando los padres de Richard le dieron también un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

Y pronto Richard y Martin subieron al auto, donde ya habían subido sus respectivas cosas.

Pero a pesar de la amena convivencia que ambos habían tenido durante las últimas horas, estando dentro del auto rumbo a Londres todo volvía a estar en un incómodo silencio.

—Richard… ¿no vas a ir a poner en venta la casa? — cuestionó el rubio temeroso pero con curiosidad, soslayando la mirada con timidez mientras observaba por la ventana.

—No, no hay tiempo. Es un trámite tedioso que no podría resolver en un par de horas. Lo haré cuando vuelva a Inglaterra y tenga tiempo suficiente— dijo Richard lacónico sin quitar la atención del volante.

—A decir verdad…debo confesar que…me encantaría verla por última vez…es decir…realmente es una casa muy hermosa— dijo el rubio vacilante, temiendo recibir a cambio una respuesta contraria de parte de Richard.

—podemos hacerlo ahora mismo si así lo deseas— comentó Richard sucinto, su voz ya no sonaba tan animosa como lo había estado hacía poco más de una hora mientras le narraba aquellos maravillosos mitos griegos y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos para guiarlo en el viejo telescopio.

Y al escucharlo decir eso, Martin se llenó de emoción y al mismo tiempo tuvo miedo, porque sabía que ir juntos a dicha casa podría representar gran congoja para ambos.

Martin asintió y cuando el auto de Richard había recorrido una hora de camino, se acercaron al pacifico vecindario donde se encontraba la pintoresca casa.

Richard aparcó el auto justo en frente de la casa y cuando bajaron comenzaron a caminar por la acera hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Aunque no lo admitieran, ambos sintieron un gran pesar en el pecho y una especie de nudo en la garganta al volver a estar justo en frente de esa casa donde hacia no mucho se  habían jurado amor que en un momento unirían en matrimonio y , aunque ninguno de los dos lo comentó, ambos imaginaron que pronto se vería un gran letrero de _“en venta”_ colocado justo junto al buzón de correo.

No entraron a la casa, ni siquiera pasaron más allá de la verja, solamente se detuvieron algunos minutos para observar su encantadora fachada con melancolía.

—Es…una casa maravillosa…—comentó el rubio con voz queda mientras sus dedos toqueteaban sin sentido la verja que dividía el patio.

—lo sé…por eso la elegí— comentó Richard lacónico, su voz también sonaba apagada, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y su rostro reflejaba de nuevo la decepción. Y entonces Martin soltó un ineludible suspiro.

—gracias Richard, fue bueno volver a verla por última vez— dijo el rubio  irresoluto y se giró media vuelta como si con ello deseara indicar que estaba bien partir ahora definitivamente.

Richard entendió su mensaje y de esa forma ambos caminaron de regreso al auto, de cualquier forma seguir ahí ya no tenía sentido.

—mhh llegaremos a Londres en menos de una hora— dijo Richard, para quebrantar el silencio austero, pero Martin no cambió su semblante cabizbajo y ligeramente asintió con la cabeza.

De esa forma, Richard puso el auto de nuevo en marcha y recorrieron la carretera hasta llegar al condado de su destino. Durante el resto del trayecto continuó el silencio austero, Richard ni siquiera se molestó en poner un poco de música. La amena convivencia que habían tenido en casa de los padres de Richard que al final los había vuelto a acercar tanto, ahora estaba ausente de nuevo.

—Bueno, ahora sí Freeman…llegamos al fin, te dejaré hasta la entrada de tu casa…—anunció Richard fríamente una hora después, sin perder la vista al frente por donde conducía, en ese momento su auto estaba entrando a la calle donde se encontraba el edificio donde Martin vivía. Y al escuchar sus frías palabras y la forma en que Richard había vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido, Martin se sintió más descorazonado, supo que después de todo, las cosas entre ellos seguirían manteniendo la misma hostilidad.

—está bien Richard…y…de nuevo muchas gracias por todo— comentó Martin sucinto.

El vehículo continuó recorriendo el trayecto hasta que al fin Richard lo aparcó en el estacionamiento del mismo y apagó el motor del auto por un momento. El momento de despedirse había llegado, pero ninguno de los dos podía flaquear ante ello ni demostrar cuanto les afectaba.

Justo antes de que Richard decidiera abrir la portezuela que estaba a su costado, ambos dieron un suspiro casi simultáneo.

—ahh, Richard…tu ropa que me prestaste…—masculló el rubio tímido.

—No te preocupes, puedes devolvérmela otro día— musitó Richard sin voltear a verlo.

—supongo que será…cuando vuelvas a Londres— dijo el rubio trémulo en sus palabras.

—sí…justo antes de la primera premier….jaja, no puedo creer que ya estén tan cerca las fechas de estreno— dijo Richard con timidez.

—estoy seguro que será un buen tiempo. Pero bueno, nos veremos hasta entonces— musitó el rubio.

—ah Martin, por favor…cuídate mucho, no debes poner en juego tu salud, no está bien que te hagas daño a ti mismo. No me gustaría saber que de nuevo te desmayaste o que sufres algo mucho peor— confesó Richard tímido pero totalmente sincero. Y entonces sintió de pronto la mano de Martin estrujando un poco su pierna izquierda, que estaba al lado de la palanca de freno, y aunque fue un momento breve, Richard disfrutó grandemente esa sensación como siempre lo hacía, porque conocía bien que esa era la forma preferida de Martin de expresar su agradecimiento.

—lo haré, cuidaré mi salud…lo prometo…—masculló el rubio sonriendo afable.

—Come bien y duerme bien, por favor…—dijo el peli-oscuro en un suave murmullo, su timidez estaba llegando a un punto álgido, y de nuevo volvía a sentir la mano temeraria de Martin apretando ligeramente su muslo.

—muchas gracias por todo…Rich— dijo Martin dulcemente, él en cambio, aunque internamente también estuviera nervioso, no podía evitar mirarlo directamente y aunque Richard todavía eludía voltear a verlo de frente, en un impulso repentino Martin no se resistió más a inclinarse hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla, un beso en realidad tan suave que sus labios apenas habían logrado tocar la piel de su rostro, pero que para ambos representó una gran emoción —muchas gracias de verdad, todo estuvo genial, fue tan genial poder estar en tu habitación, una capsula de tiempo, tu Tardis personal jaja, y ver así las estrellas, escucharte tocar la guitarra y cantar, y sobretodo toda tu asistencia y hospitalidad. Incluido este viejo suéter de los 80s. Muchas gracias por todos los momentos amenos, ¡de verdad disfruté mucho de todo!— volvió a expresar el rubio con emoción, aunque su mirada era  tímida y entonces incorporó en su asiento, sabía que ahora sí debía disponerse a salir del auto.

—Ah…Martin…siempre eres… _tan dulce_ — susurró Richard casi inaudible.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera intentara abrir la manija de la portezuela, Richard fue quien estaba vez acarició su pierna y para su sorpresa se inclinó hacia él y lentamente acercó su rostro al suyo, y luego sus labios comenzaron a rozar lentamente los suyos en un toque muy sutil que poco a poco los aproximaba a un beso.

Martin no dijo nada, solamente cerró sus ojos esperando a que el beso se consumara, no podía comprender por qué Richard había decidido hacer eso, pero era algo que él también deseaba y no podía rechazar, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir la boca de Richard besando suavemente la suya, invitándolo paulatinamente a unirse poco a poco más. Estaban dándose un beso de nuevo, un anhelado beso que no era profundo ni apasionado, un beso temeroso, irresoluto, un beso suave y tímido con el cual sus bocas se tocaban con sutil suavidad.

Pero justo en ese momento, el sonido molesto de un claxon se hizo sonoro en medio del aparcamiento, demasiado cerca de ellos, justo detrás del auto, y ello los hizo salir del trance de su bello momento.

—oh, parece que es el auto de Benedict— dijo Richard refunfuñando un poco, su emoción se había ido al infierno en un instante, por el espejo retrovisor podía distinguir no solo ese auto que bien conocía sino que podía incluso ver el rostro de Benedict dentro del mismo, mirándolos con acusación desde su asiento al volante. Richard estrujó un poco sus puños cerrados contra el volante, seguía refunfuñando para sí, pero no recriminaría nada al respecto, era mejor así. Y por su parte, Martin también había logrado reconocer de inmediato el auto de Benedict y maldijo todo, maldijo sobretodo su mala suerte pero por otro lado ya casi era costumbre para él aceptar que todo siempre terminaba yéndose a la mierda.

—Lo siento, Richard…debo irme, ahora sí— murmuró el rubio cohibido y abrió al fin la portezuela del auto. Richard volvió a refunfuñar internamente, su ceño estaba prominentemente fruncido, pero no podía dejar que Martin saliera por sí mismo del auto e intentara sacar sus cosas sin un poco de su ayuda.

—Espera, Freeman, te ayudaré—dijo Richard cuando al fin también salió del auto. Y justo cuando ya había logrado ayudar a Martin a sacar su mochila, Benedict, que ya estaba fuera de su auto, se acercó a ellos y habló con desdén.

— ¡Armitage! Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo aquí, tan temprano y en compañía de mi dulce Martin. Creí que ya te habías ido de Londres, para siempre— insinuó Benedict irónico, mirándolo con desafío.

—De hecho, estoy a punto de largarme de ahí…aunque no es tu asunto, Cumberbatch— dijo Richard ásperamente en respuesta. Sabía que no podía seguir soportando ni un minuto más del descaro de Benedict. Debía marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Bueno Richard, ahora sí debemos despedirnos, deseo que tengas un muy buen viaje hacia Estados Unidos. Te veré en cuanto comencemos la promoción de la película— dijo Martin con seriedad, tratando de evitar en lo mayor posible que volviera a suscitarse una riña entre ellos, y extendió su mano hacia Richard. Richard lo miró dubitativo, pero finalmente tomó su mano para despedirse de él. Fue una despedida fría, contrastada con todo lo que verdaderamente ambos sentían. Y mientras tanto, Benedict sonreía maliciosamente desde su lugar, mientras atestiguaba la hostilidad que su presencia provocaba.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ni siquiera él podía ser el ganador de la situación. Ninguno era ganador. El contexto se había vuelto indeterminado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, al fin pude actualizar este capítulo!! :v
> 
> La verdad es que deseaba actualizarlo la semana pasada en mi cumpleaños, deseaba que fuera una especie de regalo de mí para mí, pero al final no se pudo ya que me extendí más de lo normal xD terminó siendo un mounstroso capítulo de más de 16 mil palabras!1 :v eso represente casi dos capítulos en uno :v
> 
> Aww pero al fin las cosas van mejorando entre Richard y Martin, es por eso que realmente necesitaba actualizarlo!! TwT porque quiero de verdad que vuelvan a estar juntos! Sin embargo todavía no logramos llegar al momento en que las promociones y premiers del hobbit inician u.u y ésta vez no creo poder actualizar igual de rápido ya que tengo muchos otros fics –Richartin- que actualizar! :v y sobretodo ahora en Octubre, mes del terror, donde me he propuesto actualizar cualitativa y cuantitativamente mis fics de terror! owó
> 
> Aww bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y agradezco de nuevo por todo su apoyo, todos sus comentarios y kudos siempre me hacen muy feliz! :3


	25. Hacer creer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pese al maravilloso acercamiento que Richard y Martin tuvieron en Leicester, al volver a Londres la hostilidad vuelve a estar presente. Deben seguir sus vidas separados por el orgullo y el resentimiento, es difícil reparar el daño que su relación ha sufrido, pero dentro de sus corazones, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitan, hay esperanza. Ambos anhelan estar juntos de nuevo, volver a empezar y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Finalmente están a punto de iniciar las promociones de El Hobbit, la convivencia obligada los volverá a juntar.

                                                                  

**Capítulo 25— Hacer creer**

En aquella despedida, los dedos de Richard y Martin se tocaron dubitativamente. Ninguno de los dos lograba mantener la mirada sobre el otro por demasiado tiempo, quizá sólo durante un par de segundos pues hacerlo dolía mucho aunque no lo admitieran. Hacía tan solo escasos minutos sus labios se habían tocado sutilmente en la cercanía de un anhelado beso pero ahora ambos volvían a tratarse con indiferencia. Todo había sido culpa de Benedict, nuevamente, él los había interrumpido y les había devuelto su orgullo. Y para sus adentros, ambos de pronto se preguntaron a sí mismos si de haberse consumado aquel beso su relación se habría retomado como antes de que todo esto los separara, aunque al mismo tiempo los dos estaban conscientes que ni siquiera un impulsivo beso podría reparar tan fácil todo el daño que ya se habían hecho.

Por esa razón estaban seguros de que su relación no se arreglaría, eso no ocurriría, al menos no este día, y  de nuevo debían volver a despedirse, no volverían a verse sino hasta días después y entonces no sabían que pasaría en adelante. Pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos los dos pensaron que tal vez podría existir una esperanza.

—Me voy Martin, nos vemos— pronunció Richard con voz baja y un poco cabizbajo, pero mostrándose estoico ante la situación que lo exasperaba tanto. Se reprochó de pronto a sí mismo por haber caído en la tentación de intentar besar a Martin dentro del auto, porque seguramente esta misma noche volvería a estar en brazos de Benedict.

—sí…—respondió Martin apenas con un hilo de voz, mirando como Richard le daba la espalda para abrir de nuevo la portezuela de su auto y marcharse de ahí. Benedict no podía desdibujar de su rostro su sonrisa ladina.

Y cuando Richard estaba a punto de abrir la portezuela, aún indeciso en hacerlo, Benedict se acercó a Martin y habló en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Richard pudiera escucharlo.

—hey, ¿y esa vieja camisa? — indagó Benedict curioso y haciendo énfasis en su sarcasmo.

La pregunta hizo salir a Martin un poco de su incertidumbre.

—ah, esta camisa…— respondió Martin titubeante, mirando hacía Benedict.

—Y esas ropas anticuadas que te quedan un poco grandes…—agregó Benedict mirando a Martin de arriba abajo con el fin de observar cada detalle de sus vestimentas, mientras sonreía un poco con ironía. Martin se sintió de nuevo incómodo y nervioso. Richard que estaba escuchando todo sonrió de lado con sagacidad, podía distinguir que en el tono de voz de Benedict había intención de burla y mentalmente estaba preparándose para saber qué responder antes algún comentario suyo sarcástico y estúpido.

—me las prestó Richard, las mías se mojaron y…—explicó Martin brevemente.

— _Oasis_ , Londres 1994…—dijo Benedict deductivo, de nuevo enfocando su atención sobre la vieja camisa, específicamente sobre el logo de la misma se apreciaba perfectamente a pesar de que en Martin lucía un poco grande y la imagen se distorsionaba bastante.

Un poco incrédulo el rubio alzó la mirada hacia Benedict tras decir aquello, de pronto se sintió extrañado de que hiciera un comentario así deduciendo la fecha de la vieja camisa.

—eres fan, ¿eh? — comentó Martin irresoluto y al mismo tiempo irónico. Se cruzó de brazos por un momento.

—Sí, en efecto…. —respondió Benedict.

Richard no abrió la portezuela de su auto y en cambio decidió acercarse de nuevo hacia ellos, que no estaban más que algunos pasos detrás del auto.

—y ¿cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Richard mirando a Benedict con sátira, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, tenía la intención de provocarlo en ese momento.

Martin se giró hacia él extrañado de que decidiera volver hacia ellos sólo para preguntar eso, además razonó que Richard no le había dicho la fecha exacta de aquella camisa y por la forma en que ahora había preguntado a Benedict podía saber que Benedict estaba en lo correcto.

—bueno, yo estuve ahí. Tengo una camisa igual, es parte de las camisas de conciertos que atesoro, a decir verdad. Londres, teatro Astoria, Agosto de 1994. Oh, tal vez es que tú no lo recordabas, aun teniendo la camiseta durante casi veinte años— comentó Benedict con sarcasmo, mirando hacia Richard con cierta altanería.

Martin se sorprendió de escuchar a Benedict decir atinadamente todo eso, y notó también la exasperación gradual de Richard al escucharlo decir aquello. Temió de nuevo que la hostilidad desatara un conflicto, sobre todo por culpa de una tontería tan trivial.

—Ya veo…—dijo Richard sucinto y áspero, no quería admitir que no había recordado la fecha exacta y que ni siquiera se había esforzado realmente por recordarla, no quería sentirse menospreciado por Benedict.

—aunque a decir verdad me volví fan desde antes que fueran _Oasis_ , cuando se hacían llamar _The Rain_ y no eran más que una banda underground de Manchester en 1991— agregó Benedict aún mirando a Richard con malicia.

Richard se acercó un paso más hacia Benedict y con el ceño más fruncido respondió usando un tono más alto e imponente en su voz.

—ya veo, pero en 1991 eras apenas un chiquillo de 15 años, estabas incluso lejos de ser mayor de edad en ese momento. Seguro que tus padres tenían que acompañarte, para que su bebé no se perdiera— dijo Richard con sátira. Benedict se molestó un poco pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de demostrar su cinismo, quería verse superior en todo momento.

—No fue así, es decir, en efecto yo era muy joven pero siempre fui muy maduro para mi edad, y mis padres confiaban en mí— comentó Benedict con seriedad y sarcasmo.

—Bueno, siempre has sido más joven que yo…y Martin…en cambio ambos tenemos la misma edad, y siempre será así— comentó Richard — Eres cinco años menor que él…cinco años menor que…un hombre como yo—dijo Richard con sátira, mirando a Benedict de arriba debajo de forma imperiosa.

—jaja, ¡vamos, Ricky! ¿Y eso le importa a él ahora? — dijo Benedict tratando de insinuar que esa diferencia de edad no impedía que ahora él y Martin se habían convertido en amantes y que Richard había quedado fuera del juego.

Richard sentía que no podía seguir soportando más, tenía un enorme deseo de golpear a Benedict en la cara, no sólo por la estúpida discusión que estaban teniendo por culpa de aquella vieja camisa de _Oasis_ , sino porque había llegado a interrumpir ese anhelado beso con Martin y por supuesto Richard quería golpearlo sobre todo por todo lo demás que Benedict había hecho para arruinar su relación, la presencia de Benedict lo exasperaba demasiado, pero sabía que debía seguir conteniéndose, pues a pesar de todo Benedict no merecía tener la satisfacción de haber herido su orgullo.

— ¡Por favor, dejen de pelear por estupideces!— intervino Martin al fin aunque con voz dubitativa.

—oh, bueno y por qué es que Martin terminó  usando esas viejas ropas tuyas. ¿Alguna razón en especial? — preguntó Benedict instigador.

Richard seguía mirándolo con exasperación.

—Ocurrió un incidente en Leicester, pero no te voy a contar el resto, no te incumbe— dijo Richard con desdén.

—así que fueron a casa de tus padres…no me imagino por qué tendrías que llevar a Martin a tu antigua casa ahora que… dijo Benedict fingiendo confusión.

 —me largo ahora sí, nos vemos luego Freeman— dijo Richard con suma seriedad, sin dejar de mirar a Benedict con mirada desafiante, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y antes de que Martin pronunciara algo más, Richard volvió a darle la espalda y esta vez abrió la portezuela de su auto rápidamente, un poco brusco, y en cuanto entró encendió el motor. Deseaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Martin, déjame acompañarte a tu apartamento— dijo Benedict al rubio, Richard había encendido el motor del auto pero había sido capaz de escucharlo, aunque ya no pudo escuchar si Martin había respondido a ello ya que entonces el auto emprendió la marcha para salir del estacionamiento.

—lo siento Ben, preferiría estar solo ahora. Debo prepararme para ir a filmar al rato— respondió Martin ásperamente, sin alzar demasiado la vista hacia Benedict. Internamente tenía el impulso de voltear y dirigir la mirada hacia el auto de Richard que en ese momento estaba dejando el estacionamiento, pero no lo hizo, porque no quería que Benedict notara lo mucho que le importaba, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que quedaba vulnerable a él, de la misma forma en que hacía unos minutos había llegado a interrumpir ese beso.

— ¿Filmarás de nuevo en Camden? ¿Quieres que más tarde venga a recogerte y te lleve hasta allá? Aún tengo tiempo libre— inquirió Benedict con voz suave, tratando de acercarse de nuevo a Martin.

—ah, sí, filmaremos en Camden. Y…supongo que no estaría mal— comentó el rubio sin mucho afán pero tratando de sonar agradecido por su ofrecimiento, a estas alturas ya estaba cansado de tener un trato hostil hacia Benedict.

—Vengo por ti entonces? — inquirió Benedict de nuevo.

—a las 15:00 horas por favor.

……………………….

Martin se sintió aliviado de que Benedict no había insistido en acompañarlo hasta la entrada de su apartamento, ni tampoco lo había acosado como antes.

En cuanto Martin entró al apartamento, el rubio decidió quitarse la vieja ropa que le había prestado Richard, a pesar de que por un lado deseaba tenerla puesta todo el tiempo, porque con la ropa puesta se sentía como tener la compañía de Richard con él todo el tiempo. La ropa era de él, olía como él, y por eso no pudo evitar detenerse antes a admirar cómo le lucía frente al espejo. La ropa ciertamente le quedaba un poco grande, pero eso no importaba, había cumplido su propósito de vestirlo durante esas horas maravillosas en casa de sus padres, en Leicester, donde se había sentido volver en el tiempo, compartir juntos con nostalgia los buenos momentos que habían tenido en el pasado y darse cuenta de que había muchas más coincidencias en común que los unían. Recordó todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde, esa noche, porque incluso de lo malo había salido algo bueno, como el inesperado desmayo que había hecho que Richard lo llevara en brazos, el mismo desmayo que había hecho que se preocupara por él y que volviera a llamarlo por su nombre. Martin recordó su buen trato, la deliciosa cena que Richard hizo para él, la vista de las estrellas en la madrugada y sobre todo rememoró en su mente una y otra vez aquel momento en que sus labios se habían besado sutilmente de nuevo. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos cada vez que lo recordaba.

Mientras Martin continuaba admirando la vieja vestimenta frente al espejo que estaba colgado en el pasillo, sus dedos de su mano izquierda acariciaban continuamente sus propios labios, no podía dejar de recordar que hacía un rato habían estado en contacto con los labios de Richard. A pesar de que el beso no se había consumado, habían estado demasiado cerca de ello, algo que no hubiera imaginado.

—me pregunto por qué estuvo a punto de hacerlo— dijo para sí mismo, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, aun recordando el momento en que había sucedido, dentro de su auto, tras haberle agradecido toda su atención.

Cuando Martin al fin se quitó aquellas ropas, decidió echarlas a lavar a la lavadora, quería tenerla lista para regresársela a Richard la próxima vez que pudiera verlo.

Mientras miraba cómo la lavadora comenzaba a funcionar, en su mente no podían dejar de resonar aquellas palabras que Richard le había pronunciado dulcemente _“por favor, aliméntate bien, no quiero que nada malo te pase”_ y entonces volvía a pensar en la forma en que había comenzado a besarlo _“ah, Martin, siempre eres tan dulce”_.

— ¿por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? Incluso en medio de toda esa tensión pasamos todos esos momentos maravillosos, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que Richard desea tenerme lejos sigue teniendo todas esas atenciones hacia mí…pero soy tan idiota y orgulloso para no seguir insistiendo en hacer que me perdone— decía Martin para sí mismo con congoja, sus ojos estaban un poco cristalinos.

Mientras Martin terminaba de lavar aquella ropa continuaba recordando todo lo bueno que había pasado en Leicester, desde aquel momento en que había despertado dentro del taxi viendo la cara de preocupación de Richard mientras lo llevaba al hospital después de haber sufrido aquel desmayo en medio del parque.

—Seguramente Richard debe estar ya en el aeropuerto…a punto de dejar Londres—pensó para sus adentros.

De pronto una inquietud asaltó su pecho, surgió un repentino propósito en su mente, pero no estaba seguro si podía ser una buena idea. Martin miró hacia el reloj que estaba colocado sobre la pared, habían pasado un par de horas desde que había vuelto a su apartamento y desde que Richard había partido hacia el suyo en su auto. Durante algunos minutos consideró la impetuosa idea de intentar alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto, tal vez todavía podía estar a tiempo de hacerlo a pesar de que las posibilidades fueran mínimas.

Dubitativo al fin tomó las llaves de su apartamento y su cartera, debía darse prisa para tomar un taxi desde la acera fuera del edificio. Esta vez no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en su orgullo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto… ¡pero necesito decirle que ya no resisto más esto, necesito decirle que a pesar de todo sólo lo amo a él!— se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras el taxi lo llevaba hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, pero entonces volvía a preguntarse si Richard podría estar ahí o si estaría en algún otro de los aeropuertos de la ciudad. Martin sólo quería confiar en su intuición.

En cuanto Martin llegó al aeropuerto más cercano decidió buscar con la mirada en primera instancia, luego fue a preguntar informes sobre los próximos vuelos hacia Nueva York, y a pesar de que se dio prisa en ello no pudo obtener éxito, no pudo ver a Richard ahí y su impaciencia incrementó. Se sintió realmente tonto por haberlo intentado, iba a ser muy difícil encontrar a Richard entre los seis aeropuertos de la zona metropolitana y además lo más probable era que para ese momento ya había abordado el avión. Todo eso sólo volvió a desanimarlo y desanimado pensó en volver a casa, de todos modos debía darse prisa para estar listo para la filmación que harían en Camden esa tarde.

—fui demasiado idiota, ¿cómo pude pensar por un momento que podría encontrarlo en el aeropuerto antes de partir? Y de todos modos tal vez nada de lo que hubiera intentado hubiera funcionado— pensó triste para sus adentros cuando el taxi ya volvía a llevarlo hasta su apartamento – sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo…—pensó, en ese momento realmente deseaba llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Para cuando Martin había llegado de nuevo a su apartamento, Richard se encontraba abordando el avión que lo dirigiría de nuevo a Nueva York, un avión que estaba tomando desde el aeropuerto que quedaba al otro lado de aquel a donde Martin había ido a buscarlo. La suerte parecía no estar de lado de ninguno de los dos.

Por la tarde tal y como Benedict se lo había ofrecido, llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento de Martin para recogerlo y llevarlo hasta la locación de la filmación de ese día.

—Hey, Martin, ¿nos vamos ahora?— preguntó Benedict con serenidad en cuanto Martin le abrió la puerta, el rubio pudo notar que no parecía tener intención de fastidiarlo, al menos en ese momento.

Lo cierto era que Benedict realmente estaba intentando ganarse de nuevo su confianza.

—Vamos, Ben…—dijo Martin sin mucho afán. Martin salió de su apartamento y luego ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde subieron al auto de Benedict.

……………………….

Esa misma tarde, Martin fue llevado por Benedict hasta las locaciones donde filmarían escenas para la película en Camden. Llegaron en hora puntual, pero al llegar ya los esperaban varios de sus compañeros para iniciar el rodaje de ese día.

Benedict acompañó a Martin por los pasillos hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraban Simon y Nick acompañados de Edgar que les daba indicaciones de cómo rodarían esas escenas.

— ¡ah, hola Martin, Benedict! —saludó Edgar cuando notó la presencia de los recién llegados, entonces Simon y Nick se voltearon hacia ellos para saludarlos también.

—Hola, chicos— saludó Martin sucinto, alzando la mirada hacia ellos y sonriendo brevemente.

—¡hola, qué gusto verlos! — saludó Benedict también, él se notaba mucho más animoso contrario a Martin que parecía ya jamás quitar su semblante sumamente serio de su rostro.

—¡qué bueno que llegas a tiempo Martin! Ah, por cierto, los chicos del staff guardaron tu abrigo, el que olvidaste el viernes pasado. En seguida pediré que te lo traigan— señaló Edgar y acto seguido se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba instalado el staff para pedirles el abrigo.

—ah, es verdad…— masculló Martin quedamente. En ese momento recordó que había olvidado que este incidente, olvidar su abrigo con el staff, había hecho que Richard le prestara un abrigo suyo en su apartamento el pasado viernes, para cubrirlo del frío, un abrigo que olía igual que Richard. Martin podía recordar la forma sutil en que él mismo se lo había puesto _“Martin,_ _no puedo permitir que salgas así a la calle. A esta hora el frío de afuera debe haber incrementado ya y no desearía que te resfríes”._

—Aquí tienes, Martin— dijo Edgar entregándoselo de vuelta en su mano.

—gracias Ed…—musitó Martin agradecido en respuesta, esforzándose un poco para sonreírle.   

—no hay de qué, ahora sí, vamos a iniciar, chicos— anunció Edgar.

—yo me despido, muchachos— dijo Benedict.

—hey, hey, antes que iniciemos, y antes de que te marches, Benny, ¿por qué no nos explican por qué se fueron de la fiesta así sin avisar la noche del sábado? — dijo Simon instigador y mirándolos a ambos con pillería. Entonces se acercó a Benedict y le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda.

—ah, Martin quería que lo llevara de regreso a casa…—explicó Benedict concisamente.

—¡seguro que deseaban tener su propia celebración! — exclamó Simon, su mirada se volvió más sugerente.

—vamos, Edgar nos está esperando…—dijo Martin un poco apresurado, deseaba zanjar el maldito tema que no le hacía sentir nada bien, porque le recordaba que esa misma noche había cedido su cuerpo a Benedict para satisfacer su placer sexual, había tenido sexo con Benedict por primera vez con su consentimiento y la causa había sido su despecho. A estas alturas todavía no sabía si debía arrepentirse de ello, aunque después de todo él mismo se lo había pedido.

—tranquilo, hobbit, Edgar nos esperará un par de minutos más. Yo realmente quiero saber qué pasó, es decir, yo fui quien organizó la fiesta y al final nos abandonaron sin decir nada! — expresó Simon con sátira, en su característica forma de bromear.

— ¡Que te jodan! no insistas en saber, por favor, y…no voy a hacer esperar a Edgar y los demás. ¡Date prisa, Simon! — dijo Martin mordaz y mirándolo con decisión y sin decir más se encaminó hacia donde Edgar y la producción estaban dando indicaciones a los actores de ese día.

—Vendré por ti en la noche, Marty— dijo Benedict en voz alta para que el rubio, que ya había caminado varios pasos, lo escuchase. Sin voltear a ver, Martin solo respondió con un movimiento de su mano.

—hey, Benny, tú sí vas a contarme todo, ¿verdad? — inquirió Simon persuasivo y sonriendo pícaro.

Benedict esbozó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—oh, Simon…Martin y yo tuvimos una noche maravillosa aquella vez, tras salir del bar— expresó Benedict orgulloso.

Los ojos de Simon se iluminaron al escucharlo decir eso y volvió a darle una palmada de camaradería en la espalda.

— ¡vamos, cuéntale todo al tío Simon! — demandó efusivo.

La sonrisa de Benedict se pronunció más amplia y jactanciosa.

……………………….

El rodaje de las escenas se llevó con éxito durante el resto de la tarde hasta que cayó la noche. Durante ese tiempo, Martin estuvo evitando más de lo normal estar a solas con Simon, realmente no deseaba que siguiera insistiendo en el asunto. Pero sabía que iba a ser inevitable en algún momento y que debía tener preparada una respuesta inteligente para él.

Nunca imaginó, sin embargo, que Simon iba a indagar en ello con mayor atrevimiento y fue entonces cuando Martin se enteró.

—y entonces ahí estaban, pequeño Martin, esas sexys fotos tuyas en el apartamento de Cumbers. ¡En ese momento me di cuenta que mis sospechas siempre fueron ciertas! vamos! ¡No lo niegues más, no tiene nada de malo! ¡Benny ya me lo contó todo! — expuso Simon efusivo a Martin cuando las filmaciones justo habían terminado y había tenido al fin la oportunidad de estar a solas con él antes de que Benedict o Edgar o alguien más estuvieran cerca.

Al escucharlo decir todo aquello, Martin se sintió internamente exasperado. No sabía si debía sentirse más molesto con Benedict por exponer lo que habían tenido o con Simon por entusiasmarse tanto.

— ¿A qué clase de fotos te refieres? — inquirió Martin intentando mantener la calma.

—ah, no sé, eran muy sexys, las vi por accidente, pero mejor pregúntaselo a Benedict, él dijo que a ustedes les gusta tener ese tipo de juegos— dijo Simon un poco más tranquilo pero aun sonriendo con pillería.

Martin pudo intuir a qué tipo de fotos se refería Simon, no podía tratarse de otras más que las del maldito video, seguramente las mismas que el bastardo de Benedict le había mostrado a Richard aquella vez.

— _A menos que el maldito haya tomado más fotos la noche del pasado sábado, cuando estuvimos juntos de nuevo_ — pensó Martin para sus adentros.

— ¡Ah, Benny! — saludó Simon a Benedict que estaba llegando y acercándose a ellos en ese momento. Martin se giró hacia él para verlo.

— ¿nos vamos, Martin? —dijo Benedict sonriente. Martin estaba fastidiado, pero asintió.

Benedict y Martin se despidieron de Simon, Edgar y el resto de sus compañeros y se marcharon en el auto de Benedict.

Durante el camino Benedict se esforzó por amenizar el rato comenzando una conversación al azar, que Martin también se esforzó por seguir a pesar de que internamente estaba sumamente molesto por lo que Simon le había dicho.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, en un momento Martin no pudo evitar al fin reclamar a Benedict por eso.

— ¡¿ahora también le muestras a todo mundo las malditas fotos que tomaste de mí aquella vez?! — espetó el rubio molesto cuando ambos estaban en medio de la sala de estar.

—oh, Martin... ¿por qué preguntas algo como eso ahora? — inquirió Benedict con sarcasmo.

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! Simon me dijo que vio en tu apartamento las malditas fotos mías— dijo el rubio mirándolo con determinada molestia.

—ah, esas fotos, fue un accidente…no es como que vaya mostrándoselas a todo mundo, y tampoco es que Simon vaya a divulgarlo a todo mundo, es sólo que él es un ferviente fan de nuestra relación. Lo sabes, ¿no? — dijo Benedict con cinismo aunque usando una voz suave y adulona, acercándose poco a poco al rubio hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

—¡Deja de hacer esto Ben, deja de decir estupideces! no creas que se me olvida que le mostraste a Richard aquella video llamada en el teléfono después de que…—masculló el rubio titubeante, siendo acorralado por Benedict que poco a poco comenzaba a tocarlo y besar su cuello.

— ¿después de que…fuiste mío de nuevo? Te gustó, lo sé, lo admitiste…y moría de ganas por demostrárselo a él o a cualquiera,  no podía perder la oportunidad cuando él decidió llamarte a esa hora de la madrugada…fue algo…espontáneo— susurró Benedict provocativo cerca de su oído mientras mordisqueaba un poco su oreja.

—Benedict, detente…no quiero que eso se repita…no esta noche— musitó el rubio tratando de resistirse y apartarlo de él. Martin podía sentir la boca de Benedict besando su cuello con gradual desesperación.

Al escucharlo decir aquello Benedict se llenó de regocijo, al decir _al menos no esta noche_ podía suponer que eso significaba que Martin no tardaría en ceder de nuevo a él en otro momento, y eso seguía representando un triunfo.

—oh, ¿por qué? Ah, ya puedo deducirlo, seguro es que tuviste un buen rato con Armitage en Leicester, dime, ¿hubo ya reconciliación? — Benedict seguía susurrando con seducción.

—No…no la hubo…— respondió Martin quedamente y timorato, aun sintiendo los desesperados besos de Benedict sobre su piel.

—Entonces ese viaje fue en vano— masculló Benedict jactándose internamente de ello.

—no fue ese el propósito, no hay nada que nos una ahora…— respondió Martin soslayado.

—Porque yo lo rompí, anda, dilo…—dijo Benedict con voz suave y al mismo tiempo provocador.

—Sí lo fue, en un maldito principio…pero él terminó de romperlo al preferir creerte a ti antes que a mí— respondió Martin con dolor. Estaba molesto de recordarlo.

—entonces…

—debía ir a buscarlo a su casa y devolverle las malditas llaves de la casa que él había comprado para mí…— explicó Martin quedamente.

—Ah, bueno, no dudé que no hubiera existido reconciliación, porque de hecho…lo vi el viernes por la mañana en los estudios de ITV, y…estaba muy bien acompañado— afirmó Benedict mordazmente.

—No creo en tus malditas intrigas. Además eso…ya no me importa—dijo el rubio irresoluto, forcejeando un poco con Benedict para que lo dejase libre —por favor, vete Ben, no quiero pelear más esta noche— pidió.

Sólo bastó eso para que Benedict cesara de toquetearlo y lo dejó libre, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—de acuerdo, tienes razón Martin. Las cosas no van a funcionar si seguimos siempre peleando así. Pero debo decir que todo lo que acabo de decir es verdad, lo de las fotos, lo de Richard…creo que él estaba a punto de dar una entrevista aquella mañana, y la dama en cuestión a la que me referí lo estaba acompañando.

—Calla de una maldita vez, no quiero saber nada…y por favor, vete ahora— dijo Martin molesto, y abrió la puerta del apartamento para hacerlo salir.

Benedict sonrió un poco con ironía y obedeció.

—Martin, no sería justo que siguieras insistiéndole si él nunca ha querido escucharte, y peor sí ya encontró a otra persona para estar al menos por despecho.

— ¡largo, Ben! —espetó el rubio y cerró abruptamente la puerta.

Pero las palabras de Benedict continuaron resonando en su mente, mientras sus sentimientos estaban en un punto álgido de quiebre.

—Despecho…—susurró con ironía.

No pudo evitar pensar toda la noche que lo que había dicho Benedict era verdad.

……………………….

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Richard se había marchado de Londres y durante ese tiempo Martin había tenido que seguir filmando la nueva película de la trilogía _Three Flavours Cornetto_ , _The World’s End_ a lado de Simon, Edgar, Nick y sus otros compañeros. Las locaciones habían estado distribuidas en distintos puntos de Londres y sus cercanías y Benedict se había ofrecido a llevar a Martin en su auto en cada ocasión. Martin accedió siempre sin oposición. Por esa razón Simon se convencía cada vez más de que Martin y Benedict estaban llevando una muy buena relación juntos, a pesar de que aún ninguno de los dos se lo había confirmado.

—Ah, tomaré un pequeño descanso por allá— dijo Martin a Simon luego de que el director había indicado cortar la escena y les había dado algunos minutos de descanso para alistarse para la próxima escena. Ese día habían estado filmando desde muy temprano.

—De acuerdo, pequeño Martin, pero no te alejes demasiado— dijo Simon animoso y sonriente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Martin se acercó hacia la barra del bar donde estaban filmando en ese momento y su atención se fijó en la televisión que estaba encendida en ese momento. Debido a que se encontraban en descanso alguien había cambiado el canal y había puesto el canal de ITV. A esa hora de la mañana estaba transmitiéndose un famoso programa de revista matutina que siempre había sido del agrado de Martin por lo que decidió sentarse a ver el programa durante ese breve lapso, estaba interesado en ver cuál sería el contenido del programa esa mañana, tal vez ver un poco del programa le serviría de distracción.

—ah, usualmente los miércoles hacen entrevista a un invitado especial— dijo Martin para sí mismo mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

Al mirar la hora supo que probablemente no tardaría demasiado en anunciarse el invitado, o tal vez ya lo habían hecho antes de los comerciales. Y entonces para su sorpresa Richard apareció de pronto en el programa, había sido el invitado de esa emisión.

 _—…seguramente lo grabaron antes de que Richard partiera de Londres, seguramente fue esa mañana del viernes a la que Benedict se refería_ — dijo Martin para sí mismo con nerviosismo, sus manos inquietas y su mirada temblorosa delataban que ver a Richard incluso en pantalla lo inquietaba. Se sintió aún más nervioso cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Richard respondiendo al saludo del entrevistador, aunque al mismo tiempo verlo y escucharlo en pantalla lo emocionaba sobremanera, por lo cual no quiso perderse ningún detalle de aquella inesperada entrevista. Pero estaba demasiado nervioso, Martin agradeció que en ese preciso momento nadie estuviera junto a él para notarlo.

— _ah, Richard…siempre se ve tan guapo…—_ pensó para sus adentros, admirando el porte serio de Richard en pantalla que solo ocasionalmente cambiaba por una sonrisa y una risa discreta y provocativa ante los comentarios de los entrevistadores.

//es realmente muy emocionante saber que ya prácticamente en unos días podremos ver tu participación en El Hobbit, Richard// comentó el entrevistador después de hacer algunas preguntas anteriores.

Richard volvía a sonreír en pantalla, la cámara enfocaba perfectamente esa sonrisa y ese porte varonil que a Martin siempre cautivaba.

//ah, sí…ya en un par de semanas comenzaremos la promoción y las premieres// respondió Richard al ameno entrevistador.

Martin no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionado por escucharlo decir eso, y porque realmente lucía muy atractivo como era usual y de esa forma continuó viendo y escuchando la entrevista durante algunos minutos más hasta que de pronto Simon se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—ah, estás viendo la tv— comentó Simon al acercase a él. Martin se giró hacia él solo por un breve instante y luego volvió a poner su atención en la pantalla.

—Sí, me agrada ese programa— dijo Martin con voz suave.

— ¡Y Richard está hoy en la emisión, eso es genial!— expresó  Simon efusivo—aunque todavía me sigo preguntando por qué tuvo esa pelea con Chris en el bar….y luego se fue tan molesto sin explicar nada.

Martin recordó la disputa que se había desatado aquella noche y volvió a sentirse culpable de que él había sido la causa, así como también volvió a él la incertidumbre de pensar que aquella noche Richard se había marchado del lugar en compañía de esa supuesta amiga. Volvió a llenarse de celos al recordar lo atractiva que era esa mujer.

—bueno, tal vez tuvieron alguna indiferencia hace no mucho— dijo Martin intentando fingir que no sabía la causa. Simon le sonrió y de nuevo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

En la pantalla continuaba mostrándose la entrevista con Richard, pero Martin sentía que con Simon a su lado ya no podía disfrutarla de la misma manera, su nerviosismo aumentaba gradualmente.

—bueno, es verdad, Chris me dijo que Richard no se lleva bien con Benedict, aunque no me explicó por qué…—añadió Pegg.

//Richard, siempre has sido un hombre muy asediado por todas las damas, y siempre te has mantenido renuente a hablar sobre tus relaciones y tu vida privada…pero hace unos días nos concediste algunas fotos con esta dama…// comentó el entrevistador en la pantalla. Richard se vio notablemente cohibido ante el comentario del entrevistador pero pronto respondió con seriedad y mirada instigadora.

//Sí, nos vieron juntos y les concedí las fotografías// respondió Richard al periodista.

La incertidumbre de Martin incrementó aún más, pero no quería tratar de hacer sus propias suposiciones antes de estar seguro. En tanto, Simon sonreía con pillería y esperaba a que se mostrara en pantalla a la dama a la que estaban refiriéndose en la entrevista.

En ese momento en la pantalla se mostró la mencionada fotografía de Richard con aquella mujer, una fotografía donde se los veía juntos aunque ambos portando gafas oscuras.

// ¿Puedes contarnos algo al respecto? // preguntó el entrevistador a Richard y éste último sonrió con una mezcla malicia y nerviosismo.

//Bueno, estamos saliendo, era una vieja amiga pero ahora somos pareja// comentó Richard al fin.

— ¡oh, vaya! ¡No es la misma amiga que llevó al bar! — exclamó Simon extrañado pero alegre — ¡pero no está nada mal, que guardado se lo tenía Rich! — terminó de decir efusivo, volteando a ver a Martin como deseando que le siguiera el juego en complicidad.

Mientras tanto Martin se sentía internamente abatido y desesperado, sentía como un nudo se anidaba en su garganta y sentía que su pulso aceleraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a flaquear ante todos por ello y mucho menos delante de Simon. Richard había afirmado que estaba saliendo con esa mujer de la fotografía, era algo demasiado raro en él, porque nunca antes había hablado en público acerca de sus relaciones y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

— _nunca… habría dicho lo mismo de nuestra relación, nunca habría hablado de que salía conmigo de esa forma, ¡en una maldita entrevista matutina!_ — Martin estaba gritando internamente, se lamentó para sus adentros y bajó la mirada para evitar que Simon notara sus sentimientos al enterarse de la nueva relación de Richard que él mismo había confirmado ante los medios.

Entonces Martin decidió levantarse rápido de su asiento y sin decir más se propuso huir de ahí.

—hey, Martin. ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Simon levantándose también de su lugar e intentó alcanzar a Martin antes de que saliera de esa sala.

—no, lo siento— dijo Martin quedamente y sin voltear a verlo y aceleró el paso hacia el pasillo que conducía a los baños, perdiéndose de su vista entre otras personas de la producción que caminaban ahí.

Martin caminó más rápido hacia el baño de hombres y estando dentro abrió el grifo del lavamanos para echarse un poco de agua en la cara, para intentar así despejar un poco esos malos sentimientos que oprimían cruelmente su corazón. Debía tranquilizarse, en unos minutos debía salir a filmar de nuevo y algo como eso no debía menguar su estado de ánimo aunque realmente le había roto el corazón.

Y cuando estaba mojándose el rostro con el agua corriente del grifo, Simon llegó detrás de él y le habló con serenidad.

—Martin, ¿te ocurre algo malo? Si te sientes enfermo puedo decirle a Edgar que te de libre el resto del día— comentó Simon con serenidad. Martin se giró hacia él y le sonrió brevemente.

—no, estoy bien. Además no me gustaría retrasar las escenas sólo por mi culpa. Así que vamos, creo que ya sólo nos quedan unos minutos de descanso— dijo Martin con formalidad mientras miraba por un instante su reloj de mano. Pero Simon podía ver en él el nerviosismo que lo delataba, casi parecía estar temblando y su rostro lucía un poco pálido y se acercó a él para posar amistosamente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—amigo, no quiero que nada te haga sentir mal… ¿es por Richard, verdad? — inquirió Simon intuitivo, aunque realmente no podía imaginar que era porque Martin se sentía lleno de celos por culpa de aquella mujer de la fotografía.

—ah, ¿y qué te hace pensar eso? — expresó Martin ligeramente molesto, sentía que Simon estaba tratando de burlarse y ésta vez no estaba con el suficiente humor para soportarlo. Pero todavía no podía estar seguro de que Simon ya supiera o intuyera acerca de su relación sentimental con Richard.

—bueno, te levantaste así de abruptamente al ver esa entrevista y ¿sabes? Todo eso que ocurrió en el bar también pareció tan extraño, la forma en que Richard y Chris pelearon y la forma en que tú y Benedict se marcharon sin decir nada…no sé, comienzo a sospechar que algo muy raro está pasando aquí…y los involucra a ustedes, a Richard y a ti. ¿Es que acaso no se llevan bien? ¿Tú y él tuvieron problemas?—indagó Simon.

—no, te equivocas, no ocurre nada malo. Además, entre Richard y yo sólo hay compañerismo por la filmación, no hay nada más—respondió Martin parcamente, estaba molesto.

……………………….

Al anochecer terminaron las filmaciones de ese día. Martin se había mostrado mucho más serio y callado de lo que había estado en los últimos días y Simon se sintió aún más preocupado por ello, sabía que Martin no estaba siendo sincero con su sentir pero sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas pues ahora no dejaba de pensar que tal vez la realidad era que Martin y Richard jamás se  habían llevado bien y que eso les había causado muchos conflictos durante el rodaje en Nueva Zelanda. Además Chris había afirmado que Richard odiaba a Benedict.

—Vamos pequeño Martin, seguramente Benny Cumbers ya debe estar esperando por ti en el aparcamiento— dijo Simon acercándose al rubio.

—sí, tienes razón vamos, además ya quiero volver a casa, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador— dijo Martin bostezando un poco.

De esa forma, después de despedirse de sus compañeros, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento en compañía también de Edgar y al llegar ahí efectivamente Benedict estaba aguardando por Martin de pie junto a su auto.

—hola, Simon, ¿qué tal Edgar? Mmm Martin, ¿nos vamos? —inquirió Benedict con provocativa voz.

Martin alzó la mirada hacia él, una mirada penetrante que inquietó a Benedict porque no estaba seguro de la intención que tenía Martin hasta que para su gran sorpresa y sin decir palabra Martin se abalanzó sobre él y acercó su rostro al suyo tanto como pudo con el afán de pedir por un beso, ante la sorpresa de Simon y Edgar.

Benedict no sabía lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado extraño que Martin hiciera eso y sobre todo enfrente de alguien más pero obedeció de inmediato a su petición y comenzó a besar a Martin.

Cuando el beso cesó Martin al fin habló.

—vamos Benny, esta noche a tu apartamento— dijo el rubio con una fingida coquetería. Benedict todavía saboreaba el beso que se habían dado hacia un momento y sonrió con malicia ante su petición mientras su mano se aventuraba a posarse sobre la cintura del rubio.

—oigan, ¿entonces ustedes de verdad ya están saliendo y no lo sabíamos? — preguntó Edgar exclamativo, aun sumamente sorprendido.

Simon sonreía con pillería.

—jaja ¡yo ya lo sabía, pero me alegra que al fin lo demuestren así ante nosotros!— comentó Simon, alegre y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—No queríamos llamar demasiado la atención, no queremos hacerlo, pero ustedes son nuestros amigos y no podemos ocultarlo más— dijo Martin con fingido descaro, aunque sabía que nadie pensaría que la situación no le hacía feliz y que de momento sólo estaba actuando por despecho.

—Bueno, pues los felicito— dijo Edgar exclamativo y acto seguido se acercó a Benedict y Martin para darles a ambos una palmada en la espalda en señal de felicitación y camaradería.

—gracias Edgar, y bueno si nos disculpan tenemos un poco de prisa por irnos— dijo Martin ahora con seriedad aunque esforzándose por sonreír.

La sonrisa de Simon se amplió más.

—ah, ya imagino toda la diversión que tendrán esta noche—comentó Simon mirándolos a ambos pícaramente.

— ¡ah, Simon nunca cambias!— dijo Benedict con una sonrisa astuta, mientras su mano parecía aferrarse más a la cintura del rubio que poco a poco deslizaba osadamente hasta llegar más abajo.

—mmm vamos Ben— dijo Martin después de aclarar un poco su garganta, en ese momento Edgar notó que Martin lucía nervioso o incluso incómodo, siempre era muy intuitivo para todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a diferencia de Simon.

—¡buenas noches, muchachos!

Finalmente Martin y Benedict estuvieron dentro del auto, Benedict encendió el motor, para ese momento Simon y Edgar se habían encaminado a su propio auto y antes de que Benedict arrancara el auto acercó su rostro al rostro de Martin para darle un rápido beso, al que el rubio no opuso resistencia, al menos no demasiado.

Hasta ese momento iniciar una relación no había sido todavía un acuerdo formal entre ambos, no había habido palabras entre ellos que lo declararan pero eso no importaba, los hechos estaban sucediendo para alegría de Benedict. Martin estaba cediendo y a pesar de que eso satisfacía a Benedict, no podía dejar de resultar un poco extraño incluso para él. Sin embargo era algo que había anhelado tanto durante tanto tiempo, algo tan fuerte que lo había orillado a hacer daño a la relación de Martin con Richard y al fin estaba sucediendo, todo había ido demasiado bien para él desde aquella noche después del conflicto en el bar en que Martin había decidido entregarse a él por voluntad propia, de la misma forma que sucedería esta noche, de la misma forma en que sucedería durante las dos noches siguientes.

A partir de esa noche Martin y Benedict tuvieron sexo juntos noche tras noche durante el resto de la semana.

……………………….

El viernes por la mañana Martin despertó desnudo sobre la cama de Benedict, cubierto únicamente por una sábana a pesar del frío que comenzaba a sentirse debido a la época. En cuanto abrió sus ojos recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, de nuevo había cedido su cuerpo a Benedict, de nuevo había satisfecho su lujuria, de nuevo había sido suyo. Benedict realmente se había convertido en su amante.

El rubio se incorporó en su lugar, se había dado cuenta que Benedict no se encontraba a su lado y debido a que en el pasillo se escuchaban ruidos supuso que Benedict se había levantado y estaba alistándose para salir.

—Oh, Martin, pequeño gatito, al fin despertaste— expresó Benedict acercándose a él al entrar en la habitación. Martin le sonrió aunque sin mucho afán mientras se levantaba cubriéndose con la sábana.

—buenos días, Ben— dijo Martin con cierta seriedad pero sin importarle su frío saludo Benedict se inclinó hacia él para darle un fugaz beso arrebatado.

—vamos cariño, te preparé el desayuno. Ah, el baño también está listo, podríamos incluso entrar juntos a la ducha, ¿qué te parece?— sugirió Benedict con seductora voz, intentando persuadirlo.

Martin se sintió extrañado, no por el hecho que Benedict se lo pidiera, aunque cierto era que era la primera vez que le hacía una proposición como esa, se sintió extrañado porque no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que se había metido a la ducha con Richard y lo bien que lo habían pasado en cada ocasión.

Antes de responder ante la sugerencia, Martin dio un suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, hagámoslo— Martin se esforzó por decir, parecía un poco resignado. Benedict se sintió emocionado porque Martin había aceptado y le besó la frente.

Ducharse bajo el agua de la regadera a lado de Benedict no fue tan malo, Benedict parecía tener paciencia con él además de todas las atenciones, pero de ninguna manera podía compararse a todas esas veces en que había estado de esa forma con Richard, y recordó cada una de sus duchas compartidas, las que derivaban en momentos tiernos y dulces jugando ambos como dos niños hasta esos momentos en que desataban toda su pasión y terminaban teniendo delicioso sexo mientras eran mojados por el chorro de agua.

En esta ocasión, a lado de Benedict, Martin seguía soslayando la mirada en lo mayor posible, porque Benedict no causaba la misma emoción que le causaba Richard y porque su ánimo seguía sin mejorar, además a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ser sincero consigo mismo, si ahora mismo estaba con Benedict era sólo por despecho, seguía despreciándolo mucho pero también se despreciaba a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de arreglar su relación con Richard y dejar que la amargura poco a poco lo consumiera.

Martin seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera muerto en vida, casi no se percataba de lo que ocurría alrededor o simplemente no le daba importancia, como el hecho de que aún durante la ducha Benedict constantemente volvía a tomar su rostro para besarlo. Para Martin esos besos no sabían a nada.

—Martin, cariño, sabes que tengo que viajar fuera del país, comenzaré a rodar algunas escenas de mi nueva película en Estados Unidos y no podré estar contigo—dijo Benedict usando de nuevo un seductor tono de voz al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del rubio cuando ambos ya habían terminado de vestirse.

—Lo sé, bueno espero que todo vaya bien, yo tendré que comenzar las promociones de El Hobbit dentro de poco más de una semana…—dijo Martin sin mucho afán y se alejó un poco de Benedict dirigiéndose hacia un gran espejo que estaba colocado en el dormitorio de Benedict. En el espejo Martin arregló un poco los botones de su camisa, le gustaba mucho ese espejo, y reparó que durante los últimos días en los cuales había pasado cada noche en ese apartamento de Benedict, ese espejo se había vuelto habitual en su vida, al igual que Benedict.

—pero volveré a Londres para navidad…—susurró Benedict mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él y lo abrazaba lentamente por la cintura, de forma sensual, apoyando lentamente su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio.

Pero para su sorpresa ésta vez Martin lo rechazó un poco y se zafó de él. Benedict se dio cuenta que Martin parecía molesto, no lo había visto así desde hacía mucho, quizá desde aquella vez en el bar cuando se había desatado esa pelea entre Chris Pine y Richard, porque desde esa noche Martin había sido suyo.

—bueno, y entonces… ¿tu vuelo sale mañana? — inquirió el rubio ahora con un tono más punzante.

Benedict sonrió con vanidad.

—sí, mañana por la tarde—pronunció Benedict con suave voz, intentando acercarse al rubio de nuevo y rodearlo con sus brazos –no te preocupes, podremos pasar esta tarde juntos, aprovechando que no tienes que filmar.

—y ¿a dónde piensas invitarme a salir? — inquirió Martin tratando de fingir interés, realmente deseaba tenerlo y estaba esforzándose por forjar una buena relación con Benedict, ya nada más le quedaba de todos modos.

—Voy a llevarte a un buen restaurante al centro de la ciudad, y por la noche podremos tener un muy buen rato de diversión— añadió Benedict sugerente, atreviéndose a mordisquear un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de Martin.

Martin asintió y después de eso fueron juntos a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado. Realmente Martin deseaba que la extraña y forzada relación con Benedict prosperara, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo un gran rencor y un desprecio indescriptible por él no podía explicarse por qué al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo estuviera bien.

Después de hacer esas compras, tal y como Benedict lo había prometido, fueron a un distinguido restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de donde solían filmar las escenas de Sherlock. Caminar por esas calles a lado de Benedict le hizo pensar en lo mucho que todo había cambiado durante los últimos meses, recordó cómo antes caminaba las mismas calles mientras Benedict era su mejor amigo, ahora se había convertido en su amante después de un enredoso y doloroso asunto.

—Es aquí, Martin— dijo Benedict cuando logró encontrar un buen lugar donde estacionar su vehículo. Martin miró la fachada del lugar, en verdad parecía ser un sitio distinguido, un sitio que no había visto antes. A pesar de su poco ánimo, entrar en el restaurant despertó un poco su interés, pues era sencillo pero muy elegante. Tal vez podría ser una velada amena a pesar de todo.

Benedict lo guio hasta el lugar y pronto un mesero los llevó hasta la mesa que Benedict previamente había reservado para ellos, una buena mesa junto a la ventana que daba una estupenda vista al panorama nocturno de la ciudad.

—Martin, realmente no sé qué es lo que te ha hecho tener todo esto conmigo durante los últimos días, pero de verdad me hace muy feliz— dijo Benedict al rubio mientras acariciaba su mano sobre la mesa. Al alzar la vista hacía Benedict, Martin notó su mirada iluminada y sonrió con ironía, al tiempo que quitaba lentamente su mano para evitar la caricia de Benedict.

—ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo estoy dejando que las cosas tomen su curso, quizá en un tiempo, espero que no muy lejano, todo esto prospere…—masculló Martin con voz áspera, tras da un suspiro de resignación y volver a soslayar la mirada para fijarla sobre el menú que estaba colocado sobre la mesa.

—todo esto podrá ser tan bueno como siempre debió ser, Martin, como si Armitage jamás se hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas— se atrevió a decir Benedict con tono irónico aunque hablando con sinceridad, realmente deseaba expresar esas palabras.

Escucharlo decir aquello exasperó a Martin y bruscamente quitó por completo su mano sobre la mesa. Con sus bruscos movimientos y la expresión rígida de su rostro Martin quiso demostrar a Benedict totalmente su molestia.

— ¡no hables de él, no quiero que lo menciones y mucho menos tú! — espetó el rubio aunque tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, pero su mirada continuó acusadoramente fija sobre el rostro de Benedict.

—Martin…sólo deseo que seas sincero conmigo, hemos pasado noches maravillosas, sabes cuánto me gustas, cuanto te amo, cuanto placer me causa tenerte así….en mi cama, en mi vida…—comenzó a decir Benedict atreviéndose a acariciar de nuevo sutilmente la mano de Martin sobre la mesa. La mirada de Martin se apaciguó un poco, parecía cohibirse gradualmente, pero internamente todavía seguía demasiado fastidiado.

—eso lo sé…lo has repetido cada maldita vez…desde que hiciste eso…abusar de mí— musitó el rubio ásperamente en voz baja, soslayando de nuevo la mirada. Se notaba más molesto, la amargura volvía a invadirlo y no estaba seguro si podría continuar teniendo paciencia para seguir este juego derivado de su despecho.

—Martin, a lo que me refiero es que…sé que he actuado mal, y aunque sé que es cínico de mi parte decir que la verdad no me arrepiento de ciertas cosas y sé que todo eso te fastidió mucho, pero es precisamente por eso que ahora no puedo comprender por qué estás conmigo, y quiero que seas sincero…¿quieres seguir estando conmigo así de esta forma? — Benedict terminó de decir sonriendo con malevolencia y provocación.

Martin se sorprendió un poco, no por su cinismo del cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado sino por sus cuestiones y por la forma tan directa en la que lo había hecho, porque era algo que ni él mismo consideraba.

—sí, maldita sea, sigamos siendo amantes o lo que sea. Tal vez incluso con el tiempo te pueda llegar a amar o algo…aunque quiero que te quede bien claro que si estoy ahora contigo es por despecho. No eres tú el ganador, soy yo quien te está usando, ¿entiendes?—dijo Martin petulante esta vez decidido con determinación en su mirada. Benedict sonrió lánguidamente —y eso es porque…debo admitir que no lo haces mal— añadió Martin sarcástico, Benedict supo de inmediato que Martin se estaba refiriendo al buen sexo que esas noches le había proporcionado.

Y a decir verdad escuchar a Martin hablándole de forma mordaz le fascinaba, lejos de que fuera hiriente para él lo excitaba. Benedict se relamió los labios.

Y sin más Benedict se acercó a él y lo besó en un beso desesperado, apasionado, porque aunque sabía que Martin no estaba del todo convencido había afirmado que estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo y eso le daba esperanza.

— ¡hey, vaya qué sorpresa!— expresó una familiar voz de pronto, cerca de ellos cuando sus labios justo se habían separado.

— ¡ah, Sir Ian, Sir Patrick! ¡Qué gusto verlos!— saludó Benedict al notar la presencia de la pareja de recién llegados.

—Ian, Patrick. No sabía que podríamos verlos aquí— dijo Martin dubitativo, de pronto se puso sumamente nervioso, no sabía si ellos habían alcanzado a verlos besarse, pero de todos modos estando los dos de esa manera juntos en una cena romántica los comprometía mucho.

Ian y Patrick se acercaron más a la mesa y Martin se incorporó en su lugar, en ese momento sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su mirada se mantuvo fija sobre Ian porque pudo notar bien su expresión de desconcierto. Martin podía descifrar en esa expresión que Ian estaba sorprendido y quizá perturbado de verlo así con Benedict.

Benedict se levantó de su lugar y los saludó de mano, luego Martin hizo lo mismo. Cuando Ian le dio la mano pudo sentir tensión en el saludo, como si Ian tuviera la intención de regañarlo.

—no imaginamos tampoco encontrarlos aquí…así— comentó Sir Ian riendo con ironía, no dejaba de mirar a Martin y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada denunciante hacia Benedict.

Benedict por su parte parecía de lo más tranquilo, aunque no dejaba de sonreír porque internamente se sentía muy feliz, sentía tener el triunfo total.

—No sabíamos que eran pareja…—comentó Patrick sonriendo, aunque internamente estaba también desconcertado ya que Ian siempre le  había contado todo lo bueno que pasaba en la filmación del Hobbit, incluida la relación de Martin y Richard que tanto estimaba.

—ahh, bueno…— balbuceó Martin, en ese momento no sabía bien cómo responder a eso. Temía sobremanera que Ian o incluso Patrick hicieran un comentario al respecto de su relación con Richard. Patrick era pareja de Ian y seguramente él también lo sabía todo.

—lo somos, pero aún lo mantenemos muy discretamente, no se lo hemos dicho a muchas personas— explicó Benedict con cierto retraimiento.

—ah, ya veo…—agregó Patrick, tampoco sabía qué más decir y comenzaba a pensar que no estaba bien seguir interrumpiendo.

—No me habías dicho a mí, Martin, ¿cómo es eso posible? —comentó Ian riendo al final con algo de ironía. Martin se sintió aún más nervioso, seguramente le preguntaría por Richard y seguramente lo sermonearía.

—Es que…no había tenido la oportunidad…—musitó el rubio soslayado y timorato.

—Bueno, iniciamos nuestra relación hace muy poco, hace algunos días de hecho— explicó Benedict mientras tomaba a Martin por la cintura de forma delicada pero con la intención total de hacer nota que ahora Martin era suyo.

El rubio continuaba teniendo la mirada evadida, sentía como si el tiempo fuera eterno, quería que todo terminara.

—ya entiendo…bueno, seguro que pronto podremos ponernos al tanto de todo. Por ahora lamento que los dejemos, pero tenemos una mesa reservada para esta noche, al igual que ustedes por lo que veo— señaló Sir Ian riendo de nuevo con ironía, y se acercó a Martin para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Martin se sintió aliviado.

—está bien, de cualquier forma tendremos que vernos muy pronto para comenzar las promociones de El Hobbit, entonces tendremos oportunidad de hablar de muchas cosas— dijo Martin esforzándose por sonreír y mirando a Ian a los ojos por un momento.

—oh, estoy ansioso por saberlo todo, pequeño Martin— dijo Ian sonriente y dando otra palmada en la espalda del rubio.

Luego de eso Ian y Patrick se fueron hacia la mesa que habían reservado para pasar juntos la velada y Benedict y Martin recibieron al fin la cena que el mesero les llevó a la mesa.

……………………….

Tal y como lo habían propuesto, esa misma noche y tras consumir algunas bebidas embriagantes, Benedict y Martin tuvieron sexo juntos, esta vez en el dormitorio del apartamento de Martin, el mismo dormitorio donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con Richard, donde ahora Benedict disfrutaba de manosear su cuerpo y embestía dentro de él.

—Ahh, Martin, eres tan hermoso…— gemía Benedict de placer mientras arremetía dentro del rubio sin perder el ritmo.

—y tú…cumples bien tu papel Ben, el de calentar mi cama…— respondió Martin entre jadeos, entonces el rubio arqueó más la espalda al sentir cómo Benedict aumentaba la potencia de las embestidas que daba dentro de él.

Martin se aferró más a la cama, podía sentir cómo Benedict arremetía con mayor fuerza, y cómo tomaba su cuerpo con sus manos con desesperación.

—ahh, Martin, es tan maravilloso estar así dentro de ti…es tan maravilloso que seas mío— decía Benedict entre gemidos de placer.

No cabía duda de que Benedict era buen amante, pero eso no reconfortaba a Martin de ninguna manera. Lo único que le quedaba era imaginar tras cada dosis de sexo que quien estaba penetrándolo haciendo suyo era Richard y no Benedict.

— ¡ahhh, Richard! — gritó Martin al llegar al orgasmo. Benedict se sintió molesto y al mismo tiempo incrementó de alguna manera su excitación.

—No soy Armitage, pequeño gatito…— gimió Benedict mordisqueando su oreja – y no voy a dejar que sigas con tu fantasía…porque vas a continuar realizando la mía— terminó de decir y aumentando aún más la brusquedad del acto, para hacerle saber que él no era Richard.

Y a pesar de que Martin admitía que el sexo que Benedict le daba era bueno y a pesar de su estúpida provocación, prefería siempre permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo callado, ahogando incluso los gemidos sobre la almohada. No iba a darle la satisfacción de demostrarle a Benedict nada que lo enalteciera más.

El resto de la noche transcurrió después de la dosis de placer y sus cuerpos rendidos durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer. Por la mañana ésta vez fue Martin quien despertó primero y se duchó y vistió incluso antes de que Benedict despertara. Era muy temprano, el Sol aún no salía, quizá no había logrado dormir más que un par de horas pero no podía conciliar el sueño, como ya era usual en su vida vacía. Todo en su mente seguía siendo un caos, tenía tantas preocupaciones que no sabía cuál era peor. Su indecisión cada vez se volvía más desordenada, casi esquizofrénica. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto y qué pasaría después. No podía dejar de pensar que pronto volvería a ver a Richard, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si esa había sido otra noche en la que habría pasado a lado de alguien más, a lado de esa mujer que se había mostrado en aquella entrevista matutina, y pensar en todo eso le dolía. Se imaginaba cómo podría ser el próximo encuentro que tendrían, no sabía si podría soportar toda la hostilidad entre ellos en la promoción de la película más importante de su vida, no sabía si podría mantener la estoicidad ante el público mientras que por dentro se estaría muriendo de dolor, de amargura, de celos. Sabía que tendría que verse obligado a mostrar una faceta hipócrita en la promoción de la película más importante de su vida. Pero todo sería un hecho ineludible y debía prepararse mentalmente desde ahora, mientras Benedict dormía todavía desnudo sobre su cama.

Sentía que su amargura estaba llegando a un punto incluso más devastador que lo que había sido antes, y ni siquiera recordar todo lo maravilloso que había pasado a lado de Richard hacía tan solo poco más de una semana en Leicester y aquel roce de sus labios en el auto al llegar de vuelta a Londres lo consolaba.

—ah, Martin, ya estás despierto…—masculló Benedict despertando de su sueño, al ver a Martin sentado en una silla justo frente a la cama. Martin hizo algún tipo de expresión al escucharlo, pero no pronunció palabra. Benedict se incorporó en su lugar y se cubrió con la sábana.

—Voy a preparar algo para desayunar— anunció Martin levantándose de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la cocina sin decir más. Benedict se dio cuenta que Martin parecía mucho más serio de lo que ya era costumbre. Sonrió con malicia, sabía que Martin estaba preocupado por la promoción de su película.

……………………….

Martin y Benedict pasaron juntos el resto de la mañana y al medio día salieron a almorzar a casa de Simon que compartía con Edgar. Simon y Edgar se mostraron muy animosos y hospitalarios con ellos, por ser el último día que Benedict estaría en la ciudad antes de navidad los habían invitado a pasar el día con ellos y más tarde juntos llevarían a Benedict al aeropuerto.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la comida, Simon!— dijo Benedict agradecido al terminar de degustar el platillo.

—oh, pequeño hobbit, pareces más desanimado que de costumbre…seguro es porque tu Benny Cumbers partirá hoy y no podrá acompañarte a las promociones de El Hobbit— comentó Simon tratando de animarlo.

—ah, maldición sí, es por eso…—dijo Martin sin mucho afán pero sonriendo un poco. Todos estaban acostumbrados a su sarcástica forma de responder.

—pero podremos volver a estar juntos en algunas semanas. Podremos seguir manteniendo la comunicación siempre— añadió Benedict a la conversación.

Martin lo miró y respondió.

—me alegra que me lo recuerdes.

Benedict sonrió y para zanjar el tema y amenizar la charla comenzó a hablar sobre el rodaje que haría en varias locaciones, comenzando por Estados Unidos.

Más tarde todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto en el auto de Edgar. Estando ahí Benedict llevó su maleta hasta la banda de revisión y cuando se dio el anuncio de abordar el avión Simon y Edgar se despidieron de él deseándole un buen viaje.

—Nos veremos pronto Martin, estaré viendo las promociones de El Hobbit por TV e internet, y cuando menos lo esperes estaremos juntos de nuevo para navidad— dijo Benedict a Martin con voz dulce pero provocativa mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, frente a Simon y Edgar quienes los vieron conmovidos.

—nos veremos entonces, Ben…Benny— dijo Martin con cierta timidez, ya que Simon y Edgar estaban viéndolos y porque internamente no sabía cómo sentirse ante esta despedida.

—aww ¡son tan románticos los dos!— expresó Simon sonriente y efusivo. Martin se sintió cohibido de nuevo, no estaba muy cómodo con la situación expuesta ante ellos.

Finalmente Benedict se dirigió a abordar el avión y cuando el avión despegó, Simon y Edgar se ofrecieron para llevar a Martin hasta su apartamento.

—hey, Martin, amigo, ¡no sufras tanto por la ausencia temporal de Benedict! ¡Pronto podrán volver a estar juntos! — dijo Simon dando una palmada amigable a la espalda del rubio cuando estaban dejándolo justo en la entrada del edificio de su apartamento.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes. Y gracias por traerme hasta aquí. ¡Buenas noches!— dijo Martin sucinto, sonriendo parcamente. Simon no cesó su efusividad pero Edgar volvió a intuir que Martin estaba siendo mucho más áspero de lo normal.

Al día siguiente debían volver a filmar escenas de la película _The World’s End_ , esta vez las escenas se rodarían al otro lado de la ciudad y tendrían que hacerse desde muy temprano por la mañana por lo que Martin tuvo que madrugar.

Terminaron de filmar por la tarde y Martin pudo volver temprano a casa. No quería darle más molestias a Simon y Edgar, y además deseaba estar solo por lo que decidió tomar el metro, pero a mitad de camino decidió desviar su camino e ir a dar un paseo por Soho, siendo uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad pensó que tal vez eso lo animaría un poco. Se dio cuenta que de hecho desde que había vuelto a Londres no había ido a Soho, y ni siquiera lo había considerado debido a su bajo estado de ánimo.

Estando en Soho, caminó por las calles del lugar y se detuvo en algunas tiendas de música, tal vez ahí podría distraerse y encontrar nuevo material para su colección que había estado descuidando un poco.

—Oh…este creo que no lo tengo…—comentó el rubio para sí mismo mientras revisaba algunos vinilos de la tienda. Se sentía feliz en ese momento, algo que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

— ¡hey, señor Bolsón!!— lo saludó de pronto una voz detrás de él, era la voz de Sir Ian que animoso se alegraba de encontrarlo justo ahí y solo.

Martin sintió un sobresalto en su pecho, a últimas fechas todo lo sobresaltaba y más tratándose de aquellas personas que lo relacionaban con Richard.

— ¡ah, Sir Ian! — expresó el rubio al girarse a verlo y le tendió la mano que Ian estrechó amablemente con la suya.

—¡qué buena suerte verte justo aquí, una de mis tiendas favoritas!— dijo Ian sonriente, Martin se dio cuenta que él también se encontraba solo, al menos no se veía a Patrick cerca lo cual le inquietó más, seguramente estando a solas Ian le preguntaría por Richard, indagaría en todos los detalles y al final le reprendería.

—ah, es de mis tiendas favoritas también— dijo el rubio con sonrisa tímida. Ian notó que bajo su abrigo Martin portaba un elegante traje, el mismo que usaba para caracterizarse como su nuevo papel en la película, su papel como Oliver Chamberlain.

—Estás muy elegante hoy, seguro tienes una cita importante…. —comentó Sir Ian apreciando su traje color azul. Martin sonrió de nuevo con nerviosismo.

—oh, no, ¿lo dices por esta ropa? No, es parte de mi vestuario en la película. Usualmente no me cambio de ropa hasta llegar a casa, a menos que sea la maldita pesado ropa del hobbit, por supuesto— dijo Martin tímido y riendo un poco, irresoluto.

—ya veo, debí suponerlo….aunque por un momento pensé que estás vestido así porque tendrías una cita con Benedict…quien ahora es tu novio, ¿no es así? — dijo Ian con ironía, realmente no quería demorarse demasiado en mostrar su intención de indagar en el asunto.

—ah, sí…es decir, lo es pero…no tendremos una cita, de hecho él acaba de volar fuera del país ayer…— titubeó el rubio, tocando nerviosamente el vinilo que tenía en la manos.

Ian lo miró atento por un momento antes de continuar.

—y ¿qué pasó con Richard? Creí que todo se había arreglado entre ustedes dos, yo mismo fui testigo, vamos, muchacho yo mismo ayudé a Richard a dejar su orgullo a un lado para arreglar las cosas contigo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños…— dijo Ian al fin, al tiempo que posaba amistosamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio.

Martin sintió que su nerviosismo llegaba a un punto álgido y algo en su garganta comenzaba a impedirle hablar correctamente.

—Oh, Richard…bueno, él y yo no tenemos nada…— dijo el rubio sucinto y soslayado.

Pero por la forma trémula de hablar de Martin, Ian pudo casi cerciorarse que Martin lo estaba pasando muy mal.

—pero ustedes se aman, ¡como si un viejo gay como yo no se diera cuenta de esas cosas! — dijo Sir Ian tocando el hombro del rubio con más intención. Pero Martin seguía evadiendo la mirada en lo mayor posible. En ese momento Martin sentía tener una gran necesidad de contarle todo a Ian, quizá no con la esperanza total de que al hacerlo las cosas se arreglaran pero sí con el deseo de sentir un poco de alivio.

—No, ahora Richard sale con otra persona y yo…—masculló Martin indeciso.

— ¿y sólo por eso sales con Benedict? ¡Vamos, lo de Richard no te lo creo! — dijo Ian.

—no hay vuelta atrás Ian, Richard y yo terminamos la relación y ahora cada quien sigue su propio camino…y lo siento, debo marcharme ahora mismo. Ha sido un día muy agitado y mañana debo volver a filmar desde muy temprano— dijo Martin apresurado, al final no le había sido posible de nuevo abrir todos sus sentimientos y rápidamente salió del lugar, sin comprar nada, dejando a Ian aún más desconcertado.

……………………….

Los días siguieron su curso, el día en que comenzarían las promociones de El Hobbit se acercaba cada vez más, sería sólo en un par de días cuando Martin debía viajar a Nueva York y así comenzar la gira. Todo estaba arreglado, sus boletos de avión estaban reservados previamente, sus maletas las había terminado de empacar y las ultimas filmaciones de la película de Edgar se rodarían esa tarde.

Al volver a casa, ésta vez en autobús, Martin volvió a casa lo más pronto posible. Quería descansar bien para abordar el avión al próximo día.

Ciertamente usar la computadora no era algo que hiciera tan habitualmente, internet siempre le había causado miedo desde que se había hecho más famoso y había empeorado desde que las fans habían decido formar la pareja conformada por él y Benedict, además no tenía ánimo de usarla pero sabía que debía estar al tanto de los correos electrónicos que Peter Jackson le enviara esos días ya que comenzarían las presentaciones mundiales.

Martin abrió la computadora después de darse una ducha nocturna para revisar dichos correos y para su sorpresa pronto en la pantalla un mensaje inesperado se presentó. Era un mensaje de Richard que lo invitaba a activar la cámara web en cuanto pudiera hacerlo.

 —¿ _Richard…?_

Martin dubitativo obedeció a la petición, aunque resultaba demasiado extraño al mismo tiempo le emocionaba sobremanera.

—hola, Freeman— saludó Richard desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro a través de la pantalla antes de pronunciar más palabras.

……………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww al fin pude actualizar este fic! xD  
> Lo siento mucho, prometí que actualizaría antes de que terminara el año 2016 y que Richard y Martin estarían juntos de nuevo para terminar el año T-T y no se pudo! :’v la maldita vida se interpone! Y además este capítulo no fue muy Richartin, lo lamento! ;w; pero ya el próximo capítulo habrá mucho Richartin! owó es que no podía alargar este capítulo aún más! :’v  
> Pero tengo una buena noticia! :3 tengo dos capítulos listos además de este y los publicaré en breve ;3  
> Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios! uwu


	26. Promesas vacías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard y Martin tendrán que viajar juntos desde Nueva York hasta Australia, donde iniciaran la promoción de El Hobbit. Tendrán que viajar solos los dos, lo cual incrementará la tensión y la desesperación de resistir estar juntos y al mismo tiempo separados. Durante el trayecto tendrán que hacer una irremediable escala en Honolulu, Hawái, donde tan solo escasos meses atrás se habían hecho juntos sublimes promesas frente al mar.

                                                                

 

**Capítulo 26—Promesas vacías**

La mirada de Martin se iluminó de alegría al ver la imagen en vivo de Richard frente a él en a la pantalla de su computadora. Martin estaba muy emocionado aunque por fuera su expresión neciamente se mantuviera rígida.

—hola…señor Armitage…—saludó Martin fingiendo frialdad, por dentro estaba inquietado.

—oh, vaya, ahora ya también me llamas por mi nombre…— expresó Richard con ironía, para él realmente había sido extraño tener un recibimiento tan indiferente de parte de Martin. Dolía pensar que no era el mismo Martin que siempre le saludaba con voz dulce y palabras cariñosas.

—es mero formalismo, te tengo respeto profesional igual que tú lo tienes conmigo— dijo el rubio parcamente.

Richard se sintió grandemente extrañado por su repentina frialdad e internamente eso lastimó un poco sus sentimientos, porque aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera para sí mismo lo cierto era que ver a Martin también lo emocionaba mucho, incluso aunque fuera sólo a través de esa pantalla.

—Ya veo…— Richard soslayó la mirada.

—me sorprende que me hayas contactado de esta forma, ¿hay algún motivo importante? — expresó Martin mientras sorbía un poco de una bebida caliente servida de una taza.

—ah…sí, de hecho…Peter Jackson fue quien me pidió que te contactara, porque dijo que mañana tomarás el vuelo a Nueva York para iniciar las promociones y eso. Yo ya estoy en Nueva York ahora mismo. Seguro estás a punto de ir a dormir para tomar el vuelo temprano— explicó Richard serio pero visiblemente nervioso. En ese momento con la vista aunque no lo admitiera buscaba ver a Benedict detrás de Martin, tal vez esa noche estaría acompañándolo. Richard temía que Benedict apareciera en cualquier momento frente a la pantalla sólo para fastidiarlo.

— ¿Peter te pidió eso? ¿Y por qué? — inquirió Martin serio pero por dentro estaba sintiéndose más nervioso.

—Yo sospecho que es una trampa suya…—musitó Richard con voz muy queda, casi con la intención de que Martin no lo escuchara.

— ¿qué quieres decir? — preguntó Martin sonriendo brevemente con ironía.

—Nada, no tiene importancia— dijo Richard sin aclarar que en realidad se refería a que Peter era uno de los que deseaba acercarlos y ayudarlos a reconciliar. Martin inmediatamente había intuido lo mismo, pero tampoco se atrevería a hacer un comentario al respecto.

—bueno y… ¿para qué era necesario que me contactaras con la cámara web? — indagó Martin sin dejar su expresión seria.

—porque debía decírtelo de frente, además no hay nadie más en Nueva York y no vendrá nadie más por el momento, salvo nosotros dos ¿Recuerdas los aviones con promoción de los que Peter nos habló? Tendremos que abordarlos antes que nadie desde Australia para de ahí partir a Nueva Zelanda, Peter nos quiere a nosotros dos, sus protagonistas, a tiempo para abordarlos— explicó Richard timorato, mirando a Martin con seriedad a través de la pantalla y en momentos soslayando la mirada.

Martin dio un breve suspiro y sorbió un poco más de su bebida.

—Eso significa que… ¿tendré que viajar…contigo…desde Nueva York hasta allá? — inquirió el rubio notablemente nervioso, sus puños se apretaban una y otra vez sobre sus piernas.

—sí, por eso voy a ir esperarte en el aeropuerto…sólo tendrás que indicarme tu vuelo y eso para saber dónde esperarte— dijo Richard viendo como Martin volvía a sorber más de su bebida, ésta vez un poco más apresurado.

—bien…—agregó el rubio con voz trémula y queda.

—Martin…estás alimentándote bien, ¿verdad? — inquirió Richard un poco tímido, pero Martin temió un poco al ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—sí, tal y como me lo pediste, y también he estado durmiendo bien, tanto como puedo…es decir, las filmaciones a veces son muy agotadoras y con cambio de horario constante, a veces filmamos desde muy temprano y a veces muy tarde, pero finalmente hoy filmamos la última toma hasta que vuelva a Inglaterra a mitad de diciembre, entonces volveremos a filmar algunas más— explicó el rubio cohibido y con voz suave. Richard sonrió.

—me alegro, pero bueno ya podremos ponernos al tanto de todo en cuanto nos reunamos— dijo Richard más suavemente, al escucharlo y ver la sonrisa de su rostro Martin sintió mayor emoción saltando dentro de su pecho.

—y ¿qué hay de ti? — inquirió el rubio con voz tranquila, a oídos de Richard sonaba dulce y melodiosa.

—todo bien, terminamos las tomas hace dos días en Detroit. Ha sido un poco difícil. Justo hoy llegué a Nueva York, aunque bueno he estado viniendo aquí constantemente— explicó Richard brevemente. Martin no sabía si debía seguir extendiendo la conversación, hablar así con Richard le inquietaba mucho.

—Bien…entonces te diré mi vuelo y la hora en que probablemente llegaré— dijo el rubio y escribió el número de su vuelo que Richard apuntó en una libreta.

—buenas noches Martin, descansa bien— Richard se despidió de él.

—buenas noches…es decir…buenas tardes para ti, Richie— dijo Martin con suma timidez y cerró la video llamada.

Martin se arrepintió de haber llamado a Richard de esa forma, sólo esperaba que ello no le trajera problemas aunque la verdad era que había deseado más que nada hacerlo, llamarlo con ese diminutivo siempre exaltaba más su amor por él.

Y por su parte, Richard al escucharlo llamarlo así se sentía plenamente dichoso, era como volver atrás cuando todo era felicidad en sus vidas juntos. Sonrío ante la pantalla de su computadora aunque en ella se mostraba la videollamada finalizada.

—buenas noches, _kitten_ …—dijo Richard en medio de su soledad de la habitación.

Esa noche Martin tuvo un sueño profundo, como no lo había tenido en muchos días, aunque antes de conciliarlo la emoción de haber visto a Richard en aquella videollamada y la emoción de verlo pronto de nuevo le habían hecho mantenerse despierto durante un rato.

Al día siguiente haría un exhaustivo vuelo de ocho horas, estaba ansioso por llegar a Nueva York y tener a Richard sólo para él.

………………….

Muy temprano por la mañana Martin despertó en cuanto sonó la alarma del reloj despertador que estaba sobre su buró. Con gran entusiasmo se levantó y se alistó para dejar todo listo en su apartamento y después salir hacia el aeropuerto, el vuelo se realizaría poco antes del mediodía.

—muy buena suerte, pequeño Martin, te deseamos lo mejor en tu viaje y tu recorrido por todos esos países para las premieres— dijo Simon despidiéndose de Martin en el aeropuerto, él y Edgar se habían ofrecido llevarlo hasta allá.

—muchas gracias chicos, no olviden ver todo en online y por TV, estaremos dando algunas entrevistas también— dijo Martin a sus amigos y con una sonrisa afable finalmente se encaminó hacia la pista de vuelo.

Luego de poco más de ocho horas de vuelo desde Londres hasta Nueva York, Martin descendió del avión tan pronto como pudo. El vuelo había llegado cuando en Nueva York eran cerca de las 16:00 horas. A pesar de la austeridad que seguía entre él y Richard no podía negar ni a si mismo que verlo lo emocionaba sobremanera y por cada minuto que transcurría su desesperación aumentaba. No sabía qué podría pasar ni cómo sería el recibimiento pero deseaba verlo, deseaba tener su presencia frente a él, deseaba poder escuchar su voz y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del suyo aunque no fuera la forma en que lo anhelaba. Se conformaría con estrechar su mano en un cordial saludo y pasar horas junto a él hasta llegar a Nueva Zelanda. Richard podría ser sólo para él durante ese lapso.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del aeropuerto, Martin buscó con la mirada la presencia de Richard, incluso antes de tomar su maleta de la banda, su mente parecía sólo querer concentrarse en encontrarlo y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que en medio de la gente notara que Richard estaba justo de pie esperando por él a unos cuantos metros de distancia, usando unas gafas negras puestas y una gorra para pasar un poco desapercibido.

— ¡Richard! — expresó el rubio aunque no con un tono demasiado alto de voz. En ese momento Richard ya había alcanzado a verlo y se encaminó hacía el rubio poco a poco. Martin sintió como su pulso su aceleraba al verlo venir hacía él, y de sus manos ahora sudorosas parecía resbalarse su equipaje de mano.

—Martin, al fin llegaste— dijo Richard con voz suave y amable, sonriendo un poco, Martin se emocionó aún más y también le sonrió, con timidez.

Ambos se sentían muy emocionados de volver a verse, en otras circunstancias se habían abalanzado uno sobre el otro para abrazarse y besarse con efusividad. En ese momento internamente ambos deseaban hacerlo. Pero esta vez no podrían ser capaces de ello, no podrían ceder a sus impulsos, el orgullo podía más que su desesperación.

—espero haber llegado con puntualidad— dijo Martin timorato para romper un poco la tensión y sonrió de nuevo, al ver su rostro Richard sintió que su deseo por besarlo incrementaba mucho más de lo que había esperado.

—Vamos, te ayudo con tu equipaje— ofreció Richard amable y tomó el equipaje de Martin, en ese momento las manos de ambos tuvieron un sutil roce que los enloqueció internamente a ambos. Ambos se ruborizaron un poco pero trataron de ocultarlo en lo mayor posible.

—de acuerdo… ¿tomaremos un taxi? — inquirió Martin tímido, con voz muy suave.

—No, iremos en auto…—dijo Richard con voz grave, a oídos de Martin sonaba seductor—yo conduciré.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Martin se estremeció. Si eso significaba que Richard había comprado un auto en Nueva York, seguramente su propósito de vivir en dicha ciudad realmente estaba prosperando, y eso lo alejaba más de él.

—así que compraste uno aquí…—comentó Martin tratando de mostrarse serio e indiferente.

—ja, no, en realidad es un auto que alquilé solo por unos días— explicó Richard, Martin se sintió aliviado.

—ah, ya veo, y entonces… ¿me llevarás a mi hotel? Ah, por cierto, ¿conseguiste la reservación? — preguntó el rubio mientras seguían caminando por el corredor.

—no, lo siento pero…todos los hoteles que me indicaste estaban ocupados. Y entonces creí que después de todo no había necesidad de alquilar un hotel…no sería amable de mi parte si no soy hospitalario contigo…—dijo Richard serio aunque nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir…?— indagó el rubio nervioso.

—Te llevaré a mi apartamento, estarás cómodo ahí, incluso…preparé la cena— dijo Richard más sereno aunque sus ticks nerviosos lo delataban.

—ah, ok, está bien, supongo…—Martin respondió tímidamente y ambos continuaron caminando por el corredor hasta la salida. Estando en el aparcamiento pronto ambos llegaron hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado auto, el cual no era el mejor modelo y ni siquiera el más actualizado pero parecía ser muy buena opción para estar alquilado sólo por unos días en esa enome urbe. Richard se apresuró a abrir la portezuela para Martin, siempre era de lo más caballeroso con él a pesar de las circunstancias que lo separaban.

—ah, muchas gracias Richard…—dijo Martin agradecido, ingresando dentro del auto en el asiento al que menos estaba acostumbrado.

—ah, lo siento Martin…ya sabes, recuerda que aquí en América el volante está del otro lado…contrario al Reino Unido y Nueva Zelanda—dijo Richard cohibido cuando también estuvo dentro del auto.

—No importa, lo sé—dijo Martin al tiempo que se atrevía a tocar un poco la espalda de Richard por impulso, ese fue el primer contacto físico que ambos tuvieron esa noche y el primero en muchos días desde aquella última vez en que se habían visto. El contacto había sido excitante para ambos.

Estando dentro del auto, el nerviosismo de ambos incrementó aún más, ambos recordaban inquietos para sus adentros lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado juntos a solas dentro de un auto en Londres cuando sus labios se apenas se besaron de forma sutil hacia días atrás y aunque ahora parecía raro debido al lugar contrario del volante, finalmente estaban de nuevo a solas, en medio de su desesperada tensión, en la misma situación que aquella vez sólo que ésta vez sus asientos estaban al revés. Ambos maquinaron en su mente que un momento similar ocurriera esta noche dentro de ese auto americano.

Pero no sucedió, ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Richard encendió el motor.

—A veces no me acostumbro del todo a conducir con el volante del otro lado, debo decir— dijo Richard con una risita nerviosa.

—Lo entiendo Richard…incluso aunque yo no conduzco es raro para mí—dijo Martin sonriendo brevemente con nerviosismo, ahora atreviéndose a tocar por un momento la pierna de Richard que estaba junto a la palanca de velocidades.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Martin así, Richard se sintió aún más emocionado, cada vez que Martin lo tocaba así lo volvía loco.

Pero ambos continuaron teniendo un trato serio, haciendo solamente pequeñas conversaciones al azar durante el trayecto. De esa manera Richard condujo el auto durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento.

—Aquí es, Freeman…—anunció Richard, adentrando el vehículo hacia el aparcamiento de dicho edificio.

—ah, creí que sería más grande…—comentó el rubio tratando de amenizar un poco cuando al fin habían salido del auto y se encontraban frente a la fachada del edificio, el cual no era muy grande en contraste con los rascacielos de la ciudad. Martin alzó la mirada para observar el edificio de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta que parecía incluso un poco deteriorado, no muy ostentoso e incluso algunas ventanas daban la impresión de albergar lúgubres habitaciones. Pensó que tal vez era sólo parte de su imaginación generada por su nerviosismo, y en ese momento sintió la mano de Richard tocando su espalda con la intención de guiarlo y encaminarlo hasta la entrada del edificio, mientras con la otra mano lo ayudaba de nuevo con el equipaje.

—no es demasiado grande, pero es reconfortante…ya lo verás cuando estemos dentro— dijo Richard seriamente pero Martin pudo notar un poco de su timidez en su forma de expresarse.

Finalmente estuvieron dentro del apartamento que estaba en el cuarto nivel del edificio de apenas seis o siete niveles. Por dentro tampoco parecía ser el mejor edificio, podía notarse a simple vista el descuido en sus paredes que seguramente no había sido reparado en muchos años. Martin se preguntó extrañado por qué Richard habría elegido un sitio así para vivir, sobre todo para vivir con su nueva pareja.

—ah, lo siento Martin, el elevador no funciona así que solemos subir por las escaleras. Espero que no te importe subir un poco, está en el cuarto nivel.

Martin se sorprendió aún más de escucharlo decir eso, aunque pensó que después de todo era de esperarse en un viejo edificio como ese.

—oh, no hay problema Rich…Richard, vamos— dijo el rubio y entonces Richard lo guió por las escaleras.

—prometo que sólo será está vez— dijo Richard cohibido.

—Creo que…me hará bien hacer ejercicio subiendo las escaleras— dijo Martin y mientras subía los escalones se atrevió a tocar de nuevo el brazo de Richard.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta principal de vivienda. La puerta tampoco parecía estar renovaba.

— ¿tienes vecinos? — indagó el rubio curioso mientras Richard buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo. En ese momento Richard alzó la mirada hacia Martin y como todavía había bastante luz del día, de hecho la más lumínica de la tarde, pudo admirar el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre el rubio cabello de Martin, siempre lucía demasiado hermoso de esa manera. Se distrajo un poco en su embeleso.

—ah, no aquí a lado, pero hay algunos al fondo y en los otros pisos— respondió Richard al fin encontrando las llaves.

Finalmente estuvieron dentro del apartamento, Martin pudo percatarse de que el apartamento no era demasiado grande, pero parecía muy cómodo y el calor la vivienda era muy agradable en contraste con el frío de fuera.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación…mientras tanto yo voy a comenzar a prepararte algo para comer, seguramente tienes hambre—dijo Richard tímidamente, soslayando la mirada.

—está bien….

Martin asintió también tímidamente y llevó su equipaje a la habitación. No se había atrevido a preguntar en cual habitación debía colocar sus maletas, supuso que en el apartamento había más de una habitación y cuando se encaminó por el pasillo pudo cerciorarse de ello. Las dos habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra y ambas tenían la puerta abierta. Al encender la luz Martin pudo darse cuenta de que ambas no eran demasiado amplias y lucían muy vacías, pero sólo una habitación tenía una cama. Martin supuso que debía instalarse en la habitación que no tenía cama, la cama debía ser de Richard que quizá compartía con alguien más, aunque no había indicios de que alguien más viviera ahí y mucho menos una mujer.

Todo el apartamento realmente parecía estar desolado, casi no había muebles dentro salvo algunos en la sala de estar y el comedor, Martin supuso que debía ser porque Richard recién lo había adquirido, aunque seguía extrañado porque los muebles tampoco parecían nuevos. A pesar de todo, en su mente no podía disiparse la idea de que seguramente Richard compartía el apartamento con alguien, con aquella mujer que había salido en la entrevista, o tal vez ella estaría a punto de mudarse con él.

—Martin, ¿por qué dejaste tus maletas aquí? ¡Esta habitación no tiene cama! — dijo Richard risible de repente justo detrás de Martin, su tono de voz se escuchaba menos seria de lo que había estado anteriormente pero de todos modos hizo sentir nervioso a Martin con su pregunta.

—Pues debe ser obvio que tú duermes en la cama de la otra habitación— dijo Martin riendo con cierta coquetería, girándose un poco hacia él. Richard se conmovió de sus palabras y porque desde esa perspectiva Martin le parecía más lindo que nunca, y la luz entrante del sol por la ventana iluminando su cabello dorado lo enloquecía.

—Sí, yo suelo dormir ahí, pero esta noche serás tú quien duerma ahí…así que llevemos tus maletas a la otra habitación— dijo Richard más animoso y tomó las maletas de Martin para llevarlas al otro dormitorio, donde estaba la cama. Martin dubitativo le siguió el paso, apreciando su fuerte espalda por ese instante y Richard finalmente dejó las maletas sobre una mesa despejada que estaba frente a la cama.

—y ¿dónde dormirás tú? — inquirió Martin temeroso. Richard dejó las maletas en el piso y se giró hacía él para verlo y con una sonrisa más maliciosa respondió.

—en el sofá…—dijo Richard sucinto, su tono de voz parecía seducir a Martin en todo momento.

—debí imaginarlo…estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste en casa de tus padres— comentó Martin más audaz.

—excepto porque ahora no tuve que llevarte en mi espalda por culpa de una torcedura— dijo Richard sonriente.

—Pero estás sacrificando de nuevo tu cama por mí…— dijo Martin soslayando la mirada.

—eso nunca importa. Por cierto… ¿lograste recuperarte bien de la lesión? — preguntó Richard, realmente había estado preocupado por ello y por su salud.

—Sí, no tuve mayores problemas, solo siguió doliendo un poco durante un par de días pero no me causó molestia— respondió Martin evadiendo la mirada.

—espero que de verdad hayas alimentado bien como lo prometiste— musitó Richard —y bueno, ahora mismo vamos a disfrutar la comida, me esforcé por preparar lo que te gusta desde la mañana, ya lo verás— expresó Richard y entonces tomó a Martin del brazo con suavidad y lo guio por el pasillo hasta el pequeño comedor. Martin no se resistió a su invitación y dejó que Richard amablemente lo guiara, sentía como una sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago cada vez que las manos de Richard lo tocaban.

Juntos se sentaron en la mesa, Richard había preparado todo especialmente para el rubio, incluso cada detalle en la mesa. Aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba hacer sentir a Martin especial esa tarde y esa noche en Nueva York, tan especial como siempre.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Richard…se ve delicioso—dijo Martin agradecido, alzando la mirada hacia él con timidez. Richard lo miró con ternura por un instante pues también estaba cohibido y ambos comenzaron a degustar sus platos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer…Freeman— dijo Richard un poco más serio.

—Escucharlo llamarlo por su apellido de nuevo hizo sentir a Martin un poco desanimado, de pronto parecía que la magia de estar a solas con él se disipaba, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco molesto consigo mismo por pensar por un momento que todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno.

—Espero no causar más molestias…tal vez en algún momento podría llegar tu novia, la mujer de cabello largo que apareció contigo en ese programa…—dijo Martin con sátira, fijando su atención hacia el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo.

Richard se sorprendió un poco de ello, en ese momento recordó que ciertamente había concedido esa entrevista la última vez que había estado en Londres, aunque a decir verdad lo había olvidado, después de todo lo que había afirmado en esa entrevista en ese programa amarillista no era verdad.

—ah…ella, sí…bueno, quiero decir ella no aparecerá por aquí esta noche, sí estamos saliendo…pero ella vive en Inglaterra—musitó Richard sumamente serio aunque no muy seguro.

La expresión de Martin volvió a tornarse rígida, se sentía lleno de celos.

—es raro…nunca sueles hablar de tus relaciones…nunca lo hiciste con la nuestra…—comentó Martin evitando alzar demasiado la mirada mientras tocaba la comida con el tenedor con indecisión.

—bueno…recuerda que yo te decía que estaba impaciente por contarle a todo el mundo acerca de lo nuestro pero decías que no era conveniente, siempre me lo dijiste y siempre lo respeté, fue por eso que te llevé a casa de mis padres porque si no podía decírselo al mundo podría al menos decírselo a mi familia— dijo Richard serio, gradualmente se sentía exaltado pero trataba en lo mayor posible conservar la calma—ja, realmente era muy importante para mí—terminó de decir con una sonrisa irónica.

—Entonces quizá…en cuanto vuelvas a Inglaterra, la llevarás a ella también con tus padres…—dijo el rubio ásperamente ahora alzando a veces la mirada hacía Richard de forma acusadora —ya imagino que pasarán muy buenos momentos en Leicester…le mostrarás las viejas cosas que atesoras en tu antigua habitación…aunque ahora me pregunto qué edad tiene ella, tal vez no se sentirá muy identificada con tus cosas de hace treinta años…

—Por favor, no trates de adivinar lo que haré o no, no infieras en este asunto, no te concierne— dijo Richard mostrando al fin un poco de su molestia. Su fría mirada asustó un poco a Martin y decidió dejar de indagar en ello, además sabía que estaba lastimándose a sí mismo tratando de hacer esas deducciones banales. Martin se sintió estúpido por eso y por los grandes celos que incrementaban gradualmente.

—ah, tienes razón, no me concierne, así como tampoco te concierne lo que yo haga— dijo el rubio desafiante.

—si lo dices por todo lo que haces con ese bastardo de Benedict, tienes razón, ya no me concierne, pero no puedes impedir que lo trate con desprecio, a él y a sus malditos amigos que se entrometen y me riñen porque no pueden guardarle fidelidad estúpida— espetó Richard mirándolo ahora con rudeza.

— ¿lo dices por lo que ocurrió en el bar con Pine? Ah, él mismo me dijo por qué lo hizo…dijo que tú habías golpeado a Benedict, no hubo necesidad de preguntar que yo fui la causa, yo siempre soy la maldita causa después de todo…—dijo el rubio más exaltado y de pronto su actitud se cambió a una sumamente abatida.

Al verlo de esa forma, Richard decidió calmarse, realmente no deseaba pelear con Martin ni mucho menos deseaba hacerlo sentir mal, era lo último que deseaba esa noche, una noche en la que podría tenerlo sólo para él, a solas como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, podría tenerlo para él aunque al mismo tiempo la austeridad los separara.

—se lo merecía el maldito…no me voy a contener a volver a golpearlo si vuelve a provocarme, ni tampoco me importa que Pine o cualquier imbécil de sus amigos intente armarme un lío— dijo Richard un poco más tranquilo aunque su ceño seguía fruncido y clavaba con cierta rudeza su tenedor sobre su comida.

—bueno, después de todo creo que sí es mejor que hayas decidido mudarte a Nueva York, estando alejados será lo mejor…incluso tal y como lo dijiste ya has adquirido este apartamento…— comentó Martin tratando de desviar el tema de la riña.

—no, este apartamento no es mío, también lo alquilé igual que el vehículo, con un poco más de duración, es por eso que es pequeño y vacío. No he tenido tiempo de comprar uno nuevo como dije, además…ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de adquirir uno…—declaró Richard irresoluto.

—Entonces ¿piensas mudarte con tu novia en algún punto de Inglaterra? — se atrevió a comentar el rubio, temeroso de su respuesta.

—No lo sé…—masculló Richard sin mucho afán.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa Richard— dijo el rubio de nuevo agradecido mientras. La tensión había vuelto entre ellos.

…….

—Aún es bastante temprano, y nuestro vuelo saldrá mañana por la mañana. ¿No te gustaría salir a hacer algunas compras? — sugirió Richard después de haber lavado los platos en el fregadero.

—ah, me parece buena idea. Podremos aprovechar esta tarde, realmente me gustaría pasear un poco aquí en Nueva York— respondió Martin con voz calma levantándose del sofá.

Richard se sintió nervioso de nuevo al tenerlo frente a él.

—entonces vamos, iremos en el auto— dijo Richard mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y de esa forma ambos salieron de la vivienda y bajaron por las escaleras.

—Ve tú delante— dijo Richard caballeroso dejando que Martin bajara las escaleras primero. Martin obedeció, siempre le había gustado que Richard tuviera ese trato amable con él y desde su perspectiva Richard pudo admirar el cabello rubio de Martin desde esa nuca que tanto le gustaba besar. La tentación por tomar su mano entre la suya fue grande en cada momento, pero de nuevo no podía atreverse a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—y… ¿a dónde iremos a hacer las compras, señor Armitage?— cuestionó el rubio girándose hacia él cuando habían llegado al primer nivel al final de las escaleras.

—te mostraré algunos sitios que acabo de conocer, tal vez no los conozcas aún— respondió Richard con risita nerviosa.

Caminaron hasta la salida y al estar fuera el Sol todavía no se ocultaba. En ese momento a la luz natural del sol del atardecer, Richard podía apreciar de una forma diferente el rostro de Martin mirándolo con serenidad, y sobre todo podía apreciar sus labios que el rubio se relamía un poco en ocasiones, unos labios que lo incitaban a besarlo.

—Ah…no está muy lejos pero lo mejor será usar el auto, seguro te gustará— dijo Richard dejando a un lado un poco su embeleso, Martin pudo notar su nerviosismo. Y repentinamente Richard tomó su mano por un momento con la intención de guiarlo por el camino.

—¿el auto no estaba en el aparcamiento?— inquirió Martin extrañado sumamente nervioso, la mano de Richard siguió sosteniendo la suya por un instante pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—ah, es verdad! Ah, lo siento! No sé qué me pasa, ando muy distraído…— dijo Richard tímido al tiempo que soltaba la mano del rubio.

—Bien, vamos entonces…—dijo Martin.

—pensándolo bien…si no te importa y tienes ganas podríamos ir caminando, son sólo algunas calles y tal vez te gustaría disfrutar el paseo…—sugirió Richard.

—estaría muy bien, me gustaría caminar un poco de hecho— respondió Martin sonriendo afable.

Richard tocó su espalda por un momento y lo guio por la vereda y de esa forma caminaron juntos esas calles hasta llegar al lugar.

Al llegar Martin se di cuenta que no era un centro comercial demasiado grande, de hecho ni siquiera lucía demasiado entre los demás edificios pero Martin pudo notar que había varias buenas tiendas dentro.

—es este lugar en específico, no es un centro comercial cualquiera, espero que no te importe—dijo Richard.

—Por supuesto que no. Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar?— inquirió Martin con curiosidad, pues el lugar parecía no ser un sitio de consumo básico, ropa, restaurantes o algún lugar donde las familias se divertían, más bien era un conjunto de tiendas dedicadas al entretenimiento y diversos artículos musicales.

—bueno, necesito comprar un par de auriculares nuevos para mi reproductor de música portátil, no quiero tener que pasar todas esas horas de vuelo en el avión aburriéndome sin música—dijo Richard, mirando a Martin a los ojos con serenidad, algo que ya no hacía a menudo desde su abrupta ruptura.

—Entremos, me encantará ver qué venden aquí- dijo Martin animoso. Richard sonrió un poco aunque evitó que Martin lo notara.

—vamos…

Entonces Richard hizo entrar a Martin a una tienda de artículos electrónicos donde también vendían algo de música. Por dentro la decoración lucía maravillosa, por todo el interior de la tienda la decoración hacía alusión a una mezcla de la música y la moda en  épocas pasadas, había decoración de la época de los 60’s, 70’s, 80’s, 90’s. Martin quedó maravillado al ver todo eso decorando el sitio y Richard al ver su expresión pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado, y sonrió un poco ante ello.

— ¡es maravilloso! — exclamó el rubio, ahora se sentía impaciente por recorrer cada rincón de la tienda y apreciar bien las cosas que vendían ahí.

—Sabía que te encantaría— dijo Richard —en cuanto conocí la tienda hace unos días creí que sería perfecto mostrártelo – afirmó con timidez.

Martin le sonrió y le tocó el brazo con una de sus manos.

—siempre pensando en lo mejor, Rich…—dijo el rubio animoso y luego de eso los dos comenzaron a ver algunas de las cosas que se vendían en la tienda.

— ¡ah, espera un minuto! — expresó Martin sin evitar detenerse frente a la mesa llena de discos musicales. Richard obedeció y se detuvo justo detrás de él. Martin parecía realmente muy animado y Richard de inmediato se dio cuenta por qué.

—tu música favorita…—comentó Richard con voz suave. Martin casi pudo sentir su respiración cerca de su oído, pero pese a su gran nerviosismo decidió sólo enfocar su atención a los vinilos sobre la mesa y comenzó a ver cada uno de ellos.

— ¡oh! ¡Este disco es fantástico! Deberías escucharlo— exclamó Martin tomando entre sus manos un famoso disco de jazz.

Richard volvió a sonreír, internamente volvía a sentirse emocionado por la cercanía de Martin, por escuchar su voz animosa que tanto amaba y por mirar su sonrisa dibujada en esos labios que tantas veces estaba tentado a besar.

—ah, de hecho lo he escuchado…hace poco adquirí algunos discos de Jazz, Soul, Blues…—comentó Richard un poco más serio aunque internamente ansioso. Martin lo miró brevemente con curiosidad.

— ¿de verdad? Eso es bueno, aunque es un poco raro ya que eres más afecto al Indie— comentó el rubio, un poco soslayado.

Richard rió bajito y también esquivó la mirada.

—Bueno, es que quería conocer más de las cosas que tanto te gustan, creció mi interés aún más después de esas muy breves vacaciones que tuvimos en Hawái— admitió Richard al fin mirando hacia él.

—ya veo…eso es una casualidad, he estado escuchando más Indie últimamente también, ¿sabes? Siempre me gustó pero sentí más curiosidad desde que comenzamos…ya sabes, nuestra relación, y comencé a conocer tus gustos musicales – comentó el rubio tímidamente y eludiendo nuevamente la mirada.

—Fue una de las cosas buenas que tuvimos juntos, supongo- musitó Richard indeciso, tan quedamente que casi tenía la intención de que Martin no lo escuchase. Aunque su voz grave nunca podía pasar desapercibida, mucho menos para Martin.

—sí, y tener tu vieja camisa de Oasis colgada en mi armario durante estos días me hizo considerarlo aún más. Jaja, de hecho compré en dvd algunos conciertos…— dijo el rubio.

—fue bueno encontrar esa camisa y prestártela entonces, me alegra haberlo hecho— dijo Richard sonriendo un poco.

— ¡oh, mira este disco, es genial! Pero lo perdí hace poco ¿sabes? He estado tan distraído últimamente que no sé dónde lo dejé, lo llevé un día al set y de regreso a casa creo que lo olvidé en el metro, seguro ahora pensarás que soy un tonto— dijo Martin un poco desanimado pero a la vez irónico.

—no, no pienso eso, entiendo bien lo que es estar distraído, o cuando el mundo deja de importarte y con ello también las cosas que solías disfrutar…pero bueno, podrías aprovechar y comprarlo ahora mismo— sugirió Richard.

—sí, tienes razón, lo llevaré— expresó el rubio y tomó el disco entre sus manos para llevarlo a pagar por él. Luego Richard se decidió por un par de auriculares y juntos fueron a la caja.

—me llevaré este disco por favor señorita— dijo Martin a la encargada, tratando de no usar su acento inglés tan remarcado.

—Por su puesto señor- respondió la cajera. Pero al pasar la tarjeta que Martin le había entregado su rostro mostró confusión –oh, disculpe señor, no sé qué ocurre con su tarjeta pero…temo que esta tienda no la acepta— dijo la cajera a Martin que se sintió extrañado.

—ah, tendré que pagar en efectivo entonces…—dijo el rubio sacando de su billetera algunos dólares —ah no, diablos, creo que no tengo suficientes dólares, traigo conmigo libras esterlinas, ¿las acepta? No tuve tiempo de cambiarlas en el banco- dijo el rubio un poco apenado.

—No sé qué diga el gerente…—dijo la mujer.

—Olvídelo, pagaremos con mi tarjeta— añadió Richard.

—No Richard, de ninguna manera puedo permitirte qué…—protestó el rubio nervioso. La cajera estaba indecisa si aceptar la tarjeta que Richard le estaba extendiendo o no.

— ¿por qué, Freeman? No hay problema en absoluto…permíteme hacer este pago por ti, además no tenemos demasiado tiempo y ya es tarde. Puedes pagármelo después— dijo Richard mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa formal.

—de acuerdo…pero te lo pagaré mañana mismo cuando consiga cambiar mis libras en el banco o en aeropuerto— afirmó Martin avergonzado.

—está bien, no te preocupes— dijo Richard con voz provocativa y sonriendo para él con gracia.

La mujer recibió el pago de la tarjeta y luego de eso Richard y Martin salieron de la tienda.

—no te preocupes por el pago, Martin, tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte— dijo Richard acercándose más a él cuando estuvieron fuera, y en un momento antes de que el rubio pudiera responder pudo sentir la mano de Richard deslizarse brevemente por su cintura, como si con ello tuviera la intención de atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo.

—No sé Richard…siempre terminas pagando por mí. Antes eso estaba bien, pero ahora…—dijo Martin dubitativo y tímido.

— ¿Crees que ahora no es posible porque no somos nada? — dijo Richard más parco, su semblante se había tornado serio de nuevo —somos compañeros, no tiene nada de malo- afirmó.

Martin se sentía más cohibido, no sabía realmente qué decir y en ese momento pudo sentir como Richard se alejaba un par de pasos de él.

—Las cosas entre nosotros…no terminaron de la mejor manera, hacer esto sólo…lastima— dijo Martin en voz baja, sin voltear a verlo y entonces ésta vez fue él quien decidió alejarse de Richard un par de pasos hacia adelante.

………………

Durante un par de horas no se hablaron demasiado, ambos pensaron que era mejor así aunque por dentro murieran de ganas de abrazar al otro y expresar cuanto se necesitaban para ser felices.

Al llegar de regreso al apartamento Richard ofreció amablemente a Martin tomar una ducha, debido a lo vacío del apartamento podía escucharse el agua de la ducha por toda la vivienda. Mientras Martin estaba duchándose, Richard decidió esperar por él sentado en el sofá tratando de leer un libro, pero durante ese rato al escuchar el agua corriente de la ducha por todo el apartamento, no pudo evitar imaginarse al rubio desnudo mientras su cuerpo era mojado por el agua caliente, y fantaseó recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos en que él mismo había acariciado el cuerpo de Martin, que era más pequeño que el suyo, que tanto le encantaba acariciar con excitación cada vez que lo tenía vulnerable sólo para el sobre su cama, sobre el sofá, bajo la ducha. Su excitación no le permitió concentrarse en el libro que había elegido para leer, la mente de Richard no dejaba de imaginar tener a Martin de nuevo entre sus brazos, hacerlo suyo hasta el amanecer. No podía concentrarse en la lectura, el agua de la regadera siguió escuchándose por todo el apartamento, haciendo incluso un poco de eco en la desolada vivienda. Repentinamente una inevitable erección aprisionó bajo su pantalón, trató de aliviarla un poco con su mano, en un momento tuvo el enorme deseo de mandar todo al infierno y entrar a la ducha con Martin para tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerle ahí mismo el amor, pero desistió, reprimió su fogoso deseo y no lo hizo.

Cuando el rubio terminó de ducharse y salió del cuarto de baño con su rubia cabellera humedecida, Richard había logrado aliviar un poco su erección. Pero aun así, de sólo verlo recién bañado y usando una bata de baño que él mismo le había prestado lo emocionaba sobremanera.

—terminé, Armitage, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad— dijo Martin un poco serio.

Su frialdad provocó que la emoción de Richard se menguara un poco, pero verlo así frente a él era un goce para Richard.

—Mañana a mediodía partiremos a Cincinnati, luego tomaremos el vuelo a Hawái y finalmente iremos hacia Australia, ahí comenzará nuestra gira— comentó Richard acercándose a Martin que olía delicioso debido al reciente baño. Martin todavía se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Me emociona llegar a Australia porque al fin ahí comenzaremos nuestra verdadera travesía. Lo bueno es que haremos el mismo recorrido, siempre me gusta apreciar Hawái aunque sea un momento…el paisaje, la playa vista desde lejos, el mar…—comentó el rubio con voz dulce.

Richard se acercó un poco más a él. Aunque no lo quisiera, Martin siempre lo atraía demasiado. Casi deseaba que Martin parara de hablar siempre con esa voz melodiosa, que parara de hacer esos movimientos delicados que tanto lo enloquecían y que parara de mirarlo y sonreírle con su sutil coquetería. Martin lo volvía loco.

—Es una pena que no podamos pasar un rato en Hawái…como ocurrió cuando fuimos a la San Diego Comic Con—musitó Richard con seriedad. Ambos recordaron entonces aquellas sutiles promesas en el mar que se habían hecho juntos pocos meses atrás, ahora todo era demasiado distinto.

—de cualquier forma, no podríamos pasar un rato tan maravilloso como aquel que tuvimos aquella vez…haciendo esas promesas que ahora quedaron vacías…—comentó el rubio con dolor, a Richard también le dolía hablar de ese tema. Aun así ambos seguían manteniendo estoicismo fingiendo por fuera que nada de esto los afectaba.

—Para mí no eran vacías, nunca lo fueron—masculló Richard con voz queda y mirada soslayada.

—Para mí tampoco, pero…ahora no significan nada— dijo el rubio quedamente pero con determinación y se alejó un poco para dirigirse hacia la ventana que daba una estupenda vista de la ciudad nocturna, pues a esa hora la noche recién había caído.

—Bien…al menos, tu piel no tendrá que sufrir las quemaduras del sol en la playa…—comentó Richard tímido, inconscientemente intentaba volver a bromear con ello, como en aquella ocasión.

Pero Martin decidió desviar ese tema e ignorando un poco a Richard observó a través de la ventana.

—ah, ¡qué buena vista tiene esta ventana!— expresó el rubio enfocando su mirada hacia los edificios iluminados.

—sí, pero no se aprecian igual cuando uno está solo, siempre es mejor hacerlo en compañía…—expresó Richard sincero.

— ¿en compañía de tu novia, quizá? — dijo Martin sarcástico y volteando a verlo por un momento.

—O en tu caso en compañía de Cumberbatch, si es que aún estás con él, tal vez ya haya otro— dijo Richard de pronto mordaz lo cual molestó a Martin y lo empujó un poco.

—Richard… ¡deja ya de meterme en mi maldita vida! ¡No quisiste compartirla conmigo, no quisiste creerme, ahora no te metas en mis asuntos no infieras en lo que hago! — espetó el rubio con severidad.

—y ¿acaso no haces tú lo mismo? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi novia? ¿Quieres saber todos los detalles? ¿Te interesa ahora sí saber todo lo que siento?— expresó Richard molesto.

—Porque…ya la presentaste ante los medios, ¿no? aunque todavía ni siquiera sé su nombre ni cuál es su edad — señaló Martin con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Richard con rigidez.

–Se llama Claudia, es algunos años menor…el resto no importa…—masculló Richard mirándolo molesto,

—de acuerdo, creo que esto fue muy mala idea, creo que lo mejor será que me largue ahora mismo a buscar cualquier maldito hotel para pasar la noche. No sé por qué me invitaste, no sé por qué acepté venir contigo, esto es absurdo, es una tortura estar bajo el mismo techo que tú y sobre todo a solas. Me voy— espetó Martin con voz determinante aunque temía que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento, sentía dolor en su pecho y estaba resistiéndose las ganas de llorar. Bruscamente Martin se encaminó decidido hacia la habitación para tomar sus cosas y marcharse del lugar.

Pero antes de que Martin alcanzara a llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban sus maletas, Richard llegó tras él y lo detuvo.

—Lo que es ridículo es que trates de salir casi a media noche en Nueva York a buscar un hotel— expresó Richard al tiempo que lo alcanzaba del brazo para detenerlo.

—por favor déjame ir, no quiero nada de ti, ¡no quiero tener que soportar tus malditos desprecios que siento que tienes conmigo incluso con tu sola mirada! Si no puedo tenerte en mi vida, ¡no quiero tenerte de esta forma! — espetó Martin desafiante, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Richard que lo sujetaban.

—no Martin, no puedo permitir que te vayas así. He sido un idiota, lo admito, por favor perdóname y quédate aquí esta noche—pidió Richard ahora rodeándolo sutilmente con sus brazos.

El enojo de Martin se disipó gradualmente al sentirse de esa forma entre sus brazos, se sentía protegido como lo había sentido siempre y como no lo había sentido en tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo dolía pensar que esto no significaba que los unía.

Finalmente el rubio cedió.

—De acuerdo…ahora, lo único que desearía es dormir, si no te importa— pronunció el rubio con voz trémula. Richard asintió.

……………

Martin durmió en el sofá esa noche, no estaba dispuesto a volver a tener más atenciones de parte de Richard de las que tenía, y se rehusó a dormir en su cama a pesar de que Richard le insistió bastante durante un rato. Al final Richard había decidido que después de todo Martin tenía razón, se sintió incluso culpable consigo mismo porque a pesar de la traición de Martin que todavía amargaba su alma él casi nunca podía negarse a darlo todo por él, y ésta vez permitió que Martin durmiera en la sala de estar.

Pero a pesar de que Richard dormiría en su propia cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato. El insomnio lo acompañó durante una parte de la noche, pero lo reconfortaba escuchar desde su habitación, en la cual dejó la puerta abierta, que Martin en cambio parecía dormir plenamente.

A la mañana siguiente luego de alistarse, ambos fueron a desayunar juntos a un restaurante de la ciudad, el cual no quedaba demasiado lejos del edificio donde estaba el apartamento, y decidieron pasar un rato juntos conversando acerca de lo que habían hecho en las filmaciones de sus respectiva películas durante los últimos días. Para alivio de ambos no hubo más peleas entre ellos durante ese tiempo y parecía que la tensión había disminuido. Ambos se sentían casi tan a gusto en la compañía del otro como solían estarlo meses atrás cuando su relación de novios era intensa y feliz.

—Richard… ¿sabes? Quiero hablar contigo…yo…— comenzó por decir el rubio titubeante, esquivando la mirada y tocando la mesa con sus dedos sin sentido.

Richard sintió cierta exaltación interna dentro de su pecho por escucharlo hablar.

—Dime…—pidió Richard con voz suavizada.

—yo…— Martin sentía que de pronto las palabras no lograban salir de su voz, en ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si debía decirle a Richard que no resistía más esa austera separación y que deseaba que de verdad existiera una reconciliación, lo mismo que tantas veces había tenido el propósito de decirle, lo mismo que quería decirle aquella vez en el apartamento de Lee y Luke en Nueva York, lo mismo que habría querido decirle aquella vez dentro del auto, dentro de su apartamento en Londres, lo mismo que había querido decirle en Leicester y en el aeropuerto, lo mismo que al final jamás lograba decir.

—No quiero seguir con esto, no quiero seguir peleando contigo, no quiero seguir con esta austeridad— musitó el rubio intentando esquivar su mirada avergonzada, al final se dio cuenta que ésta sería otra más de esas innumerables ocasiones fallidas de expresarle su verdadero sentir.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que debemos hacer entonces?— inquirió Richard timorato pero con grave voz.

—Seamos amigos, por favor— dijo Martin con voz queda, alzando la mirada hacía él por un momento.

— _me pides que seamos amigos cuando yo te sigo amando_ …después de todo lo que pasó? —inquirió Richard desconcertado por su petición mientras gritaba con desesperación para sus adentros.

—Sí, después de todo lo que pasó, lo bueno, lo malo…sólo no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero seguir con este maldito trato hostil, me lastima…mucho—farfulló el rubio con voz trémula.

—Bien…entonces, tratemos de olvidar los rencores…y seamos _amigos_ — dijo Richard mirándolo con serenidad y dio un breve suspiro. Martin siguió serio pero le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él para estrecharla afablemente a lo que Richard obedeció aunque dubitativo.

—bueno, no sé si deberíamos ir ya al aeropuerto, tenemos tres horas para que salga el vuelo del avión— dijo Martin desviando la mirada.

—sí, vamos al apartamento por las maletas y luego tomaremos un taxi al aeropuerto. Aunque primero podríamos hacer algunas compras de nuevo— dijo Richard y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

—de acuerdo, vamos.

Al fin había habido un pacto de paz entre ambos después del tormentoso asunto que los había separado, aunque no fuera de la forma en que ambos lo deseaban. Era un pacto que falsamente ocultaba los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos que todavía los unían, pero tener un pacto de paz así entre los dos les devolvía algo de consuelo.

………………

Finalmente después de esperar un rato en el aeropuerto a que su vuelo partiera, abordaron el avión dentro del cual sus asientos por supuesto debían estar juntos.

Fue un momento incómodo para ambos estar juntos de esa forma durante el trayecto a pesar de que éste sólo iba a durar un par de horas hasta llegar a Cincinnati.

Al llegar a Cincinnati no tuvieron que detenerse demasiado en el aeropuerto para tomar el siguiente vuelo que los llevaría hasta Hawái.

—tendremos que hacer escala en Hawái y luego volaremos desde ahí directo hasta Australia, ¿verdad? — comentó el rubio mientras disfrutaban juntos un helado en el aeropuerto.

—sí, antes de llegar a Nueva Zelanda debemos desviar nuestro viaje hacia Australia donde haremos algunas entrevistas. También debemos estar ahí en un evento tal y como lo indicó Peter y la producción. Andy nos estará esperando allá al llegar—explicó Richard.

—es un evento de premiaciones musicales, ¿verdad? Suena bien…— comentó el rubio con voz calma, se sentía cohibido por hacer conversaciones amenas con Richard mientras comían juntos ese helado como lo que eran ahora, amigos, nunca podía dejar de sentirse la tensión entre ellos.

—sí, creo que es en vivo de hecho- explicó Richard. Martin seguía un poco soslayado y comía su helado poco a poco.

—entonces seremos sólo Andy, tú y yo en Australia—musitó Martin.

—sí, ésta vez solo nosotros tres, luego a la promoción se unirán Elijah y Sir Ian en Japón, aunque en Nueva Zelanda estarán presentes todos, luego de Japón vamos a tener que ir de nuevo a Nueva York y de ahí volveremos a Londres, igual rodeados de todos los demás pero siempre tendremos que estar tú y yo…—comentó Richard un poco serio.

—Somos los protagonistas principales, ¿no?- dijo Martin sonriendo con timidez.

—y además es la película más importante de nuestras vidas…—dijo Richard.

—querrás decir la saga de películas más importante de nuestras vidas— agregó Martin sonriente y terminó de comer su helado.  Incluso verlo de esa forma, resultaba sumamente provocativo para Richard.

Poco más tarde al fin debieron abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta Hawái. Ninguno de los dos podía admitir lo mucho que esta escala en particular les emocionaba y a la vez les afligía porque no olvidaban que no podrían cumplir aquellas sublimes promesas que habían hecho frente al mar hacía escasos meses atrás.

Durante parte del trayecto ambos estuvieron haciendo conversaciones acerca de sus trabajos de nuevo, a veces hablando de sus intereses y otras cosas que no habían mencionado antes sobre su pasado, con lo cual ambos conocieron un poco más del otro aspectos que conocían poco. Y también estuvieron hablando de lo mucho que les emocionaba comenzar al fin las promociones de la película más importante de sus vidas hasta ese momento, y recordaron juntos muchas de las cosas que habían pasado juntos durante el rodaje desde que había comenzado en Londres hacía dos años hasta los últimos días que habían sido amargos pero prefirieron zanjar rápidamente esa última parte y entonces prefirieron recordar cuando comenzó el casting en Londres y fueron presentados uno al otro por el mismo Peter Jackson.

Pasaron las poco más de diez horas de vuelo desde Cincinnati hasta que al fin el avión aterrizó sin problemas en Honolulu. Desde la ventanilla habían podido apreciar desde antes de tocar tierra el mar y las islas que conforman Hawái y eso incrementó la melancolía de ambos.

Descendieron del avión en breve, querían darse prisa en detenerse para descansar un poco, ambos estaban exhaustos a pesar de que durante el vuelo habían dormido varias horas. Pero el rato juntos había sido lo suficientemente ameno y ya estaban a mitad del camino. Hasta ahora el viaje desde Nueva York había durado más de trece horas, sin contar el tiempo de espera en el aeropuerto, los viajes tan largos siempre eran muy difíciles y debían además ajustarse al cambio de horario que sería peor al llegar a Australia.

—podemos ir a recorrer un poco el lugar si lo deseas Martin, seguro querrás despejar un poco tu mente del aeropuerto, podremos tomar un baño, comer y descansar en algún hotel hasta que el próximo vuelo salga. Tenemos casi medio día para eso— comentó Richard al rubio mientras estaban recibiendo su equipaje en la banda del aeropuerto.

—me parece buena idea, vamos. A decir verdad quiero salir un rato fuera, estoy un poco cansado de estos aeropuertos— dijo el rubio con  una afable sonrisa esbozada en sus labios y Richard se contagió de su sonrisa y sonrió también.

—bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos al mismo hotel al que fuimos la otra vez? Podremos rentar una habitación para pasar medio día ahí— sugirió Richard. El rubio se emocionó por escucharlo hacerle tal petición pero luego un sentimiento de decepción oprimió su pecho. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto a Richard hacía la salida del aeropuerto desde donde se apreciaba mejor el mar.

— ¿Tomaremos un taxi?— inquirió el rubio.

—Sí, lo pediré ahora— dijo Richard mientras caminaban por la acera hacia donde se encontraba el paradero de taxis. A un lado de donde estaban ellos algunas bailarinas nativas del lugar daban la bienvenida a los viajeros.

Cuando el taxi llegó ambos lo abordaron. Los dos seguían mostrando su timidez, por dentro se sentían cada vez más nerviosos aunque no hablaran de ello, iban a dirigirse al mismo hotel donde habían estado juntos pasando una especie de apasionada mini luna de miel hacia escasos meses, ninguno de los dos podía quitarse de la cabeza la fogosidad que habían compartido juntos en ese lugar. Y aunque ninguno de los dos había comentado al respecto, pensaron que lo obvio en esta ocasión sería solicitar una habitación con cama doble.

Llegaron a la recepción de hotel algunos minutos después, ambos portaban gafas oscuras para pasar desapercibidos y tal y como ambos habían considerado solicitaron una habitación con dos camas.

—creo que es mejor así, Martin, sólo estaremos medio día aquí así que sería un desperdicio pedir una habitación para cada quien, ¿no crees? — dijo Richard cuando el recepcionista ya les había entregado las llaves de su habitación.

—sí, tienes razón, además sólo usaremos la habitación para descansar un poco…—masculló el rubio timorato.

Ambos subieron a la habitación, que no estaba muy arriba, y el botones los ayudó a llevar el equipaje.

La habitación era más pequeña pero estaba bien amueblada, aunque no tenía la misma maravillosa vista al mar que había tenido la habitación en la que habían estado antes. Sin embargo dentro la habitación era muy cómoda, pero a ambos les hizo sentir decepción darse cuenta que compartirían de nuevo el mismo sitio bajo el mismo techo pero que dormirían de forma separada, como sus vidas también lo estaban.

—voy a dormir un poco ahora Richard, espero que no te moleste, realmente estoy cansado. A decir verdad en el avión me cuesta a veces conciliar bien el sueño— dijo el rubio acercándose a la cama que estaba eligiendo para él en ese momento y después de quitarse los zapatos se recostó.

—no te preocupes, está bien. Yo…haré lo mismo— dijo Richard e hizo lo propio en la cama de al lado y se recostó en ella, apreciando desde su lugar la rubia cabeza de Martin que en ese momento le daba la espalda, hasta que sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron y se quedó dormido, Martin ya lo estaba.

Después de dormir durante unas cuatro horas, Richard escuchó la dulce voz de Martin llamándolo al tiempo que sentía sus manos sobre su espalda, empujándolo un poco para hacerlo despertar.

—hey, Richard…despierta, ya falta menos para que nos vayamos de regreso al aeropuerto— dijo Martin con voz calma tratando de despertarlo sentado junto a él en el borde de la cama. Para Richard fue sumamente reconfortante y eso lo llenó de emoción, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de tener a Martin así para él, siempre deseaba que fuera él quien lo despertara dulcemente por las mañanas sobre su cama tras una noche compartida, plena de amor y placer, y al despertar por un momento Richard casi olvidó que la realidad era muy distinta a esa añoranza, no era temprano por la mañana ni estaban en su cama de amantes en su apartamento, estaban en una tarde de paso por Honolulu y su relación estaba rota.

—Ah, Martin, gracias por despertarme, creo que dormí un poco más de lo que esperaba— dijo Richard todavía soñoliento al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama. Aún podía sentir la mano de Martin sobre su espalda y era una sensación que no quería que cesara, incluso sentir el cuerpo de Martin sentado sobre el borde de su cama junto a él internamente lo enloquecía.

—no te preocupes, también acabo de despertar hace un par de minutos. Y bueno, creí que sería mejor ir a buscar un sitio donde comer antes de abordar el avión ¿no crees?— dijo el rubio sugerente, sonriendo un poco para él.

Y mientras Martin todavía estaba ahí sentado en el borde de su cama, sonriendo con cierta coquetería, Richard tuvo la enorme tentación de tomarlo entre sus brazos en ese momento y someterlo sobre la cama para besarlo y acariciar con frenesí todo su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Tienes razón, vamos…—pronunció Richard y Martin se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia el lavamanos y lavarse la cara. Richard también se levantó y tras espabilarse un poco le siguió el paso lentamente, como si tuviera la intención de ir hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda.

—muero de hambre, ¿podríamos ir ahora mismo? Así volveríamos más pronto y todavía tendríamos tiempo de volver para tomar una ducha— sugirió el rubio girándose un momento hacia Richard.

Desde esa perspectiva Richard pensó que Martin se veía mucho más tierno que otros días, tal vez incluso más que aquella tarde de convivencia en Leicester. Comenzaba a dudar que pudiera seguir resistiendo correr a abrazarlo, y sobre todo a besarlo.

—siempre lo tienes todo bien planeado, vamos entonces señor hobbit— dijo Richard sonriendo brevemente con afección. Martin se ruborizó un poco a causa de ello, Richard lo había llamado con afecto después de haberlo tratado con hostilidad durante tantos días tras la ruptura.

—vamos, no hay tiempo que perder— dijo el rubio con voz suave y luego de tomar su billetera se caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

Ambos bajaron juntos hacia la recepción y luego estando afuera tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hacia una zona de restaurantes, que ciertamente no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar.

Durante el camino nuevamente hubo un largo momento silencioso en el que ninguno se dirigió la palabra y sólo miraron a sus respectivos lados de la ventanilla. Desde la ventanilla de Martin podía observarse mucho mejor el mar, y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo distinto que era todo ahora al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de tocar constantemente aquel objeto que estaba dentro de su bolsillo.

—Llegamos— anunció Richard de pronto y pagó al conductor del taxi algunos dólares.

Martin asintió y luego dejó que Richard le ayudara a abrir la portezuela del vehículo.

—gracias, Richard— dijo el rubio y de pronto sintió la mano de Richard tomando la suya para ayudarlo a salir del auto lo cual volvió a hacerlo ruborizar. Y Richard disfrutó sentir su cálida mano entre la suya así como tener ese trato caballeroso con él.

—quieres que vayamos al mismo sitio donde fuimos la última vez ¿o te gustaría entrar a uno nuevo? — preguntó Richard un poco tímido.

—creo que sería bueno ir al mismo sitio, no podemos perder demasiado tiempo ésta vez…aunque…debo confesar que primero me gustaría acercarme un poco a la playa, me gustaría observar el mar antes de que comience la puesta de sol— dijo el rubio dubitativo.

Richard se estremeció un poco al escucharlo decir tal petición, sintió una opresión en su pecho y se mantuvo en silencio dubitativo unos segundos antes de responder.

—Está bien, vamos- Richard respondió al fin, con seriedad.

—Será sólo un breve momento, lo prometo— masculló el rubio alzando tímidamente la mirada hacia él.

— ¿quieres tomar este camino? Creo que es más cercano al mar— dijo Richard, recordando que era exactamente el mismo camino que habían tomado aquella vez.

Martin asintió y decidió adelantarse un poco y caminar hacia esa dirección que conducía a la playa.

Richard le siguió el paso, irresoluto y caminaron por el camino que poco a poco se notaba más lleno de arena, los pies de ambos volvían a mancharse de arena, era inevitable. En la playa a esa hora del día ya estaba todo despejado pues la noche estaba casi a punto de caer, sólo había algunas personas ahí caminando por la playa, la puesta de sol ocurría pronto y el cielo estaba tiñéndose de rojo.

Sin decir palabra alguna caminaron más cerca de la orilla de la playa donde el mar comenzaba a mojar la arena con cada marea. Martin seguía caminando adelante, Richard no sabía si debía preguntar cuál era su exacto propósito, todo se volvía cada vez más y más extraño.

—estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? — inquirió Richard al fin y Martin se detuvo y se giró un poco hacia él.

—este es… exactamente el mismo punto donde estuvimos juntos aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? — dijo el rubio con voz tímida y desviando un poco la mirada.

—Nunca podré negar que fueron momentos maravillosos— masculló Richard también tímido pero sincero.

—Y las promesas que hicimos frente al mar…—dijo Martin en voz baja mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia el inmenso mar donde se reflejaba el Sol que poco a poco se ocultaba.

Richard dio un breve suspiro al tiempo que Martin le sonreía un poco de forma vacilante. En ese momento Martin comenzó a sacar de su bolsillo aquel objeto que había estado palpando durante el trayecto dentro del taxi y lo mostró ante Richard al extender su mano.

Richard miró aquel objeto sorprendido y sus latidos parecieron incrementar.

—esto…era la prueba de ello, ¿no es así? — musitó Martin todavía sonriendo ante él con melancolía y mostrándole el pequeño objeto que no era otra cosa más que aquella concha de mar nacarada que el mar había arrastrado a los pies de ambos aquella vez.

—La trajiste contigo…— masculló Richard dando otro suspiro. Se sintió terriblemente desconcertado por no saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

—esta pequeña concha…la guardé con todo mi cariño desde entonces, durante todo este tiempo…porque se convirtió en algo muy importante, la representación física de nuestras promesas de volver juntos hasta aquí a pasar nuestra luna de miel, para volver a amarnos frente a este mar, en esta playa…—dijo Martin con voz suave y queda ahora admirando indeciso la pequeña concha de mar entre sus dedos.

Richard seguía un poco retraído, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y constantemente volvía a suspirar. Se sentía acorralado entre sus sentimientos y sus impulsos que tanto se esforzaba por controlar, pero escuchar a Martin decir todo aquello justo en ese lugar que para él también había representado tanto realmente le conmovía, le lastimaba y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

—También se convirtió en algo muy importante para mí…—musitó Richard con vacilación.

—pero no importa toda la importancia que le di…o que le dimos a esta pequeña concha, porque al final se convirtió en una promesa vacía…—pronunció Martin con voz queda.

—no, nunca fue algo banal Martin, ¡realmente me importaba! — espetó Richard mostrando al fin un poco de su exasperación. Pero esto solo estaba provocando que Martin se sintiera más descorazonado y sujetó la concha de mar con más fuerza.

—No estoy seguro si fue algo banal, pero es un hecho innegable que se convirtió en una mentira, una maldita falsa promesa…porque ¡tan sólo míranos! —exclamó Martin con decisiva mirada.

—Martin…por favor…deja de decir eso…—Richard trató de zanjar el engorroso tema, aunque él también se mostraba turbado.

—Hemos vuelto a esta maldita playa, frente a este maldito mar y ¡no de la forma en que lo juramos aquella vez!...ja, ni siquiera estamos juntos, todo se rompió y ¡no permitimos que se reparara! y lo peor de todo es que ese maravilloso amor se transformó en amargura- manifestó el rubio con coraje.

—Martin, por favor…—Richard lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, expectante de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

—Yo no soy el mismo desde entonces…— masculló Martin acerbamente.

—tampoco yo lo soy, ¡todo se rompió! — espetó Richard exasperado.

—entonces… ¡esta maldita promesa vacía ya no importa! — espetó Martin. En ese momento Richard se dio cuenta de que a continuación la intención de Martin era arrojar la pequeña concha de vuelta hacia el mar.

Pero antes de que Martin pudiera hacerlo Richard se abalanzó sobre él y rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Martin! ¡No! — gritó Richard al detenerlo.

Martin sintió los brazos de Richard rodeando fuertemente su cuerpo, los pies de ambos no podían evitar mojarse con el agua de la orilla del mar, Martin realmente había tenido la intención de arrojar lejos la concha para devolverla al mar pero al ser detenido por Richard había desistido de ello y ahora la pequeña concha seguía en su mano,  volvía a sostenerla con fuerza en su puño cerrado.

El abrazo no se detuvo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento, un nudo en sus gargantas se los impedía.

Entonces Martin comenzó a sollozar un poco sobre el pecho de Richard que continuaba abrazándolo. No quería hacerlo pero ésta vez realmente fue inevitable, y al menos se esforzó por ahogar sus sollozos lo más posible para no hacerse escuchar demasiado y Richard lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos se separaron un poco y Martin despegó su rostro del pecho de Richard. Entonces Richard tomó el mentón de Martin con una de sus manos y lo hizo alzar su mirada hacia él. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y en sus miradas los dos notaron su desesperación mutua. En ese momento Richard se inclinó hacia Martin acercando su rostro al suyo y el rubio hizo un esfuerzo por alzar más su rostro hacia él. Richard acercó más a su rostro al rostro de Martin y en un momento sus labios comenzaron a rozarse hasta unirse poco a poco en un beso, un beso tímido que lentamente se profundizó, un anhelado y desesperado beso que demostró toda la pasión y desesperación que ambos sentían por volver a unir sus labios.

El ardiente beso se prolongó durante un lapso en el que ambos se sintieron grandemente enaltecidos. Mientras sus bocas seguían unidas sus cuerpos se abrazaban con ansiedad, sus cuerpos se habían necesitado durante tanto tiempo, y sus labios querían acabar con toda la amargura que los había separado durante todo este tormentoso tiempo.

Luego de toda la austeridad derivada de la ruptura, luego de toda su necia abstinencia al fin estaban besándose frente al hermoso atardecer en la playa.

Cuando al fin sus labios se separaron un poco para tomar un poco de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras sus manos seguían rodeando el cuerpo del otro.

—Te dije que no era una promesa vacía, prometí volver a amarte y besarte frente a este mar, en esta playa, durante la puesta de sol…yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— susurró Richard con voz provocativa, extasiada, mientras sus labios poco a poco volvían a apoderarse de los labios de Martin y de esa forma volvieron a besarse con efusión. Ambos eran inmensamente felices por el maravilloso momento aunque no estuvieran demasiado seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque su relación se había lastimado mucho y a pesar de que un gran amor los seguía uniendo todavía quedaban la intriga, el resentimiento y el orgullo.

—Richard…yo…—musitó el rubio sumamente tímido y sonrojado mientras sentía los brazos de Richard rodeando su cintura. En ese momento Martin seguía abrazado a Richard, pero soslayaba la mirada para evitar ruborizarse más. En sus pies sentía el agua del mar mojando su pantalón y en sus labios todavía tenía el sabor del beso de Richard.

—Martin…te amo, esa es la única verdad…—dijo Richard con voz suave y abrazó a Martin con más fuerza. Sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los labios del rubio y poco a poco volvieron a besarse, aunque ésta vez la respuesta de Martin a ello fue un poco indecisa. Sin embargo no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ese efusivo beso, a la vez que consideraba también que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que besaba a Richard sin barba. Besar sus labios de esa forma era extraño pero excitante.

—Richard…volvamos…es tarde…además, muero de hambre…—musitó el rubio con una risita nerviosa y desviando la mirada hacia la arena que ahora cubría sus pies, todavía sintiendo los brazos de Richard abrazando su cuerpo.

Richard sonrió mientras sostenía el rostro de Martin entre sus manos, admirando su rostro tímido que tanto amaba y asintió y caminaron juntos hasta donde el camino que los dirigía a la acera.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin pude actualizar! Había prometido subir este capítulo inmediatamente después del anterior y no pude xD  
> Espero que les haya gustado owo las cosas ya están mejorando mucho entre ellos, aunque todavía no lograran vencer toda la amargura que los separa u.u pero es cuestión de tiempo para que Richard y Martin vuelvan a iniciar su relación y se lo digan a todo mundo! >:3  
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! owó


	27. Pasión Impulsiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión entre Richard y Martin aumenta tras el incidente frente a las playas de Honolulu provocado por sus impulsos de volver a estar juntos. En medio de esa tensión y la necedad de mantener el resentimiento que los ha estado separando durante semanas, finalmente sus impulsos les provocarán rendirse a la pasión.

                                                                   

**Capítulo 27—Pasión impulsiva**

………………………..

Richard y Martin estaban teniendo uno de los momentos más tensos de los que habían vivido en las últimas semanas desde el incidente que los había separado. Hacia tan solo unos minutos sus impulsos y su desesperación les habían hecho ceder a hacer lo que más anhelaban, besarse el uno al otro, pese a que todo había derivado tras una penosa discusión frente al mar, en la misma playa donde hacía algunos meses se habían prometido amor para siempre.

—De acuerdo Martin, vamos, no debemos retrasarnos o perderemos el vuelo— dijo Richard con serenidad, soslayando la mirada con timidez. Martin asintió sin hablar.

Ambos volvieron por el mismo camino por donde habían venido hasta llegar de nuevo a la acera de la calle que los conducía directamente a la zona de restaurantes. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar demasiado, mucho menos habían aclaro el asunto y lo que los había impulsado a besarse de esa forma en un momento tan tenso y desesperado.

A pesar de que ambos compartían un intenso deseo de tomarse de las manos no era algo que iban a hacer, esos besos y caricias no iban a hacer que la reconciliación se hiciera de un momento a otro, la reconciliación no debía ser así de abrupta. Pero al menos Martin había decidido volver a guardar la concha de mar de nuevo en su bolsillo, porque seguía representando mucho del cariño que ambos todavía se tenían. Tal vez lo que recién había acontecido a orilla de la playa le hacía sentirse bastante más esperanzado de que las cosas dieran un giro repentino y él y Richard volvieran a retomar su relación, tratando de superar juntos todo lo que hasta ahora los había separado, y esa pequeña concha de mar de bello color nacarado siempre se lo recordaría.

— ¿quieres que vayamos a ese restaurante que acordamos, o has cambiado de idea? ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia? — inquirió Richard al rubio rompiendo el silencio incómodo al fin, aunque todavía no podía evitar soslayar la mirada con timidez. Ambos continuaban caminando por la arena de la playa, pero ya lejos de que la orilla del mar les mojara los pies.

—Vamos a un sitio nuevo, y…pronto. Comienza a caer la noche — masculló el rubio en respuesta, su tono de voz se notaba más serio y su mirada volvía a ser esquiva en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No sentía valor de mirar a Richard directamente a la cara, y estaba evitando que él notara que sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas.

—okay, vamos al que está en frente… ¿Te parece? — preguntó Richard afable.

Martin asintió y sin decir más ambos se dirigieron hacia un restaurante con decoración rústica que se encontraba a un lado de aquel que habían acordado antes. Desde ese momento Richard caballerosamente dejó que Martin caminara delante y no mucho después estuvieron frente al establecimiento que a esa hora y ese día estaba moderadamente concurrido. Ambos continuaron con su propio nerviosismo interno, pero esperaban poder encontrar una mesa disponible pronto. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal fueron bien recibidos por los recepcionistas y los camareros les indicaron el camino hacia una mesa disponible luego de que Richard les indicara lo que requerían.

—Con vista a la playa, por favor— pidió Richard amablemente y el camarero obedeció.

El camarero no demoró demasiado en preparar la mesa para ellos, sólo algunos cuantos minutos, pero mientras tanto Richard y Martin debieron esperar en uno de los pasillos. Ambos continuaban sin hablarse, y sin mirarse demasiado, el silencio aunque breve se tornaba desesperadamente incómodo.

—no era necesario pedir una mesa con vista a la playa. De todos modos, no tenemos demasiado tiempo— musitó Martin parcamente, estaba nervioso y seguía sin alzar la mirada hacia Richard.

Richard se sintió aún más nervioso de escucharlo romper el silencio y antes de responder fingió aclarar un poco su voz, pero él en cambio pese a su intranquilidad volteó a ver a Martin mientras se dirigía a él.

—No venimos a Honolulu todos los días, quise que fuera un anochecer especial…— comentó Richard con voz suavizada. Se sintió avergonzado de haber declarado eso, pero estaba siendo sincero.

Martin se sonrojó de nuevo, sus manos estaban sudorosas e inquietas dentro de sus bolsillos y respondió a Richard alzando al fin un poco la mirada hacia él aunque dubitativamente.

—Especial… ¿eso incluye lo que hace un rato pasó en…?—inquirió Martin dudoso. En un instante se arrepintió un poco de atreverse a indagar en el asunto. Se sintió avergonzado y mucho más nervioso.

Richard volvió a soslayar la mirada y dio un suspiro.

—Eso que pasó hace un rato no estaba contemplado…fue espontáneo. Esto de la velada en el restaurante con una mesa mirando hacia la playa nocturna sí lo había planeado— confesó Richard, esquivando la mirada un poco, y suspiró un poco.

Martin se sorprendió un poco pero al mismo tiempo tuvo miedo de creer que realmente era especial, a pesar de todo no deseaba hacerse demasiadas esperanzas. Después de todos los besos en la playa, tal y como Richard acaba de decirlo, habían sido sólo algo espontáneo.

—Me gusta la idea, debo decir…—comentó Martin sonriendo brevemente pero sin alzar mucho la mirada. Richard no supo que más responder.

En ese momento el encargado de guiarlos a su lugar regresó hasta ellos y los condujo hacia una buena mesa para dos de vista frente a la playa.

Finalmente se sentaron en la mesa, y tomaron la carta del menú. En ese momento el sol se había ocultado por completo y el cielo ya casi estaba completamente oscuro. Richard pudo notar cómo Martin tomaba el menú con nerviosismo.

— _Siempre se ve demasiado tierno…tan tranquilo_ —pensó Richard para sus adentros mientras admiraba el rostro de Martin indeciso leyendo el menú. Richard no podía dejar de admirar su rostro, aparentemente serio pero que jamás perdía su ternura y no podía dejar de pensar que hacia tan sólo unos minutos había vuelto a besar sus labios, que tanto había anhelado y que en innumerables ocasiones había estado tentado a probar. Pero no podía explicarse ni a sí mismo que era lo que se suponía debía hacer a partir de ahora. Y a decir verdad, en ese momento parecía no haber cabida en el resentimiento. Algo gratamente inexplicable.

—creo que voy a pedir esto, ¿qué quieres comer tú? — dijo  el rubio alzando al fin la mirada hacia Richard, aunque continuó cohibido, la forma en que sus manos sostenían la carta del menú con indecisión delataban su turbación.

— _Quisiera comerte a ti…_ —pensó Richard por un momento mirándolo con cierta provocación, por un momento –ah, quiero, comer lo mismo que tú, y este plato adicional— terminó de decir, ahora fijando su atención sobre el menú.

—Lo sabía, no podrías comer sólo lo que un vegetariano como yo come, tú eres fuerte y necesitas un plato adicional — dijo Martin un poco bromista, atreviéndose a posar brevemente su mano sobre la mano de Richard que estaba sobre la mesa. Richard rio un poco nervioso y sintió ruborizarse un poco.

—siempre tienes razón, señor hobbit— respondió Richard con una sonrisa cohibida, sintiendo la mano temeraria de Martin sobre la suya y de pronto sintió que su caricia se hizo más intencional.

—muchas gracias por la velada, gracias por traerme a este lugar, Richie— expresó Martin con voz dulce y esquivando la mirada un poco, estaba nervioso de darse cuenta de su atrevimiento. Pero realmente deseaba expresar su agradecimiento por la amabilidad de Richard de llevarlo a ese lugar especial, tras los besos que se habían dado.

Richard sonrió y se animó a acariciar la mano de Martin con la otra mano. También debía agradecerle, por su compañía, y debía agradecerle haberlo provocado a besarlo porque de lo contrario su orgullo jamás se lo había permitido.

—gracias a ti Martin, por todo.

………………………..

Después de degustar la cena, juntos se dirigieron hacia el hotel en un taxi y al llegar entraron a la habitación, la cual habían alquilado sólo por esa tarde, para tomar su equipaje.

Al estar a solas dentro de esa habitación el nerviosismo de ambos aumentó mucho más, ninguno de los dos había imaginado que antes de volver a ese dormitorio sus labios habrían vuelto a besarse frente al mar, y no sabían si eso volvería a ocurrir bajo ese mismo techo, en mayor intimidad.  Ninguno de los dos tenía la certeza si otro impulso de sus deseos le impediría ceder a repetirlo y quizá a ir incluso más allá.

—primero tomaré yo una ducha, espero que no te moleste— sugirió el rubio timorato, se sentía tan nervioso de estar a solas bajo el mismo techo que Richard que sabía debía evitar su cercanía lo más posible.

—No hay problema, adelante— masculló Richard en respuesta— mientras…yo voy a revisar mis maletas y ver que todo está en orden para partir— terminó de decir y mientras Martin entró a la ducha, Richard reorganizó las cosas que hacía falta volver a meter a las maletas, y tras terminar se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar a que fuera su turno.

Desde su lugar podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer y justo frente a la cama en la ventana podía verse una hermosa noche sobre la playa y el mar, el mismo mar donde una sublime promesa había vuelto a unirlos en un beso. Se sintió mucho más dichoso al recordar que incluso había habido dos besos más y que sus manos habían abrazado el cuerpo de Martin con vehemencia.

Durante ese breve rato, Richard decidió recostarse un poco sobre la cama. Por escasos minutos meditó acerca de lo que había ocurrido. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la playa en ese atardecer hacía poco más de una hora. No podía creer que pese a toda la amargura y resentimiento que los separaba había vuelto a besar los labios de Martin. Recordó que casi había olvidado la maravillosa sensación que experimentaba cada vez que lo hacía. En innumerables ocasiones había estado tentado en hacerlo, a pesar de que su austera separación. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho que no había vuelto a probar sus labios. Recordó que la última vez en que de verdad se habían besado había sido aquella mañana después del cumpleaños de Martin, antes de aquella discusión que había dado fin definitivo a su relación. Habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde aquello, dolía pensar que había tenido que soportarlo desde entonces. No podía creer que había considerado que nunca más sucedería. En aquel momento había jurado romper todo lo que los unía. Pero esta tarde los impulsos habían podido más que su necia decisión, y ahora, mientras meditaba recostado en la cama de su habitación de hotel, no podía arrepentirse. Nunca podría arrepentirse de besar a Martin, nunca podría arrepentirse de demostrar todo el amor que en él sometía.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Richard sólo podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, Martin continuaba bañándose. No se escuchaba mayor ruido en la habitación, sólo a veces sus propios suspiros. Richard tenía un gran momento de indecisión, de pronto había vuelto a considerar hacer algo que sus impulsos habían aclamado desde hacía mucho, sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones, tras su separación, en las que había tenido que verse obligado a estar completamente a solas con Martin bajo el mismo techo, como lo estaba ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo todavía insistía en negarse a ello.

Con el fin de evitar seguir sintiéndose presa de sus propias tentaciones, Richard pensó que mejor debía distraerse. Escuchar el agua de la ducha caer y saber que el agua de la misma estaba mojando el cuerpo desnudo de Martin en ese momento, le parecía placenteramente eterno. Tenía que resistirse a seguir fantaseando con ello, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho estando ambos en el apartamento de Nueva York.

Decidido, Richard se incorporó de la cama, quizá intentaría ver un poco de TV al azar, lo que fuera con tal de dejar de concentrarse sólo en el ruido de la ducha e imaginarse a sí mismo acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Martin bajo la regadera. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó el control que estaba sobre el buró. No tenía idea de qué podría proporcionarle la TV de Hawái y ni siquiera lo imaginaba, sólo encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de encontrar algún programa para ver, porque pronto su atención se distrajo con lo que estaba justo al costado de la cama, frente a uno de los burós. La mirada de Richard se fijó sobre las maletas de Martin, que estaban abiertas. Tuvo la inminente intención urgente de hurgar. Era su oportunidad.

Richard dejó el control a orilla de la cama y se acercó a las maletas, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Martin todavía no salía del cuarto de baño. Nunca antes había espiado las cosas del rubio, nunca tenía esa costumbre y siempre lo había considerado ruin, pero la ansiedad y la incertidumbre que ahora sentía le condujeron a aprovechar la circunstancia mientras el rubio aún no salía.

Richard sentía grandes celos de saber si algo en las maletas de Martin le confirmarían que de verdad estaba teniendo algo con Benedict. Echó un rápido vistazo al contenido de su equipaje, tratando de no hacerle un desorden que pudiera delatarlo. No encontró nada que le confirmara sus sospechas, aunque no dejó de tenerlas. Se sintió aliviado. En las maletas de Martin sólo había ropa y otros artículos personales. Richard se sintió enormemente conmovido al notar que entre sus cosas estaban algunos de los pañuelos de cuello que él mismo le había obsequiado cuando tenían su relación juntos. Se sintió aún más conmovido de ver que la pequeña concha de mar, que hacia un rato había estado a punto de ser arrojada de vuelta al mar, estaba de nuevo intacta entre sus cosas. Y vio también que Martin había traído consigo una fotografía donde ambos estaban juntos, que guardaba en su cartera.

Richard decidió retomar su lugar frente a la TV, Martin saldría del baño en cualquier momento. Pero antes de que lo hiciera de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que acentuó aún más su incertidumbre. Un pequeño envase se asomaba desde dentro de una bolsa al costado de la maleta. Al verlo supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Sin dudarlo demasiado, sacó el pequeño tubo de gel lubricante de la maleta y lo tomó entre sus manos, rápidamente lo guardó en su bolsillo al escuchar que Martin abría la puerta del baño.

—terminé de ducharme. Es tu turno…—pronunció el rubio ya estando más cerca de él, mientras se secaba el cabello rubio con una toalla.

—sí, me daré prisa…—Richard se puso un poco nervioso por temor a ser descubierto, pero asintió y entró a la ducha.

Hasta ese momento Martin no notó que hacía falta nada en su maleta y comenzó a preparar la ropa que se pondría para salir del hotel al aeropuerto. Debía elegir ropa muy cómoda. Mientras tanto se quedaría vistiendo con la bata de baño.

En cuanto Richard entró al cuarto de baño, pudo al fin observar bien el tubo de gel en sus manos y leyó lo que ponía sobre las etiquetas. Su inquietud incrementó mucho más. ¿Por qué Martin traería consigo un gel lubricante para facilitar las relaciones sexuales? Richard conocía bastante bien ese gel en específico, era uno de los que más había usado cada vez que tenían sexo. Su perturbación era grande porque se llenaba de celos de pensar que Martin lo había traído pensando en tener sexo con otro hombre, y no estaba seguro si ese sería Benedict.

Sus celos incrementaron en un punto de ebullición en un instante al maquinar en su mente mil imágenes de Martin disfrutando tener sexo con otro hombre durante la gira y promoción de _El Hobbit_. Richard casi tuvo el impulso de estrujar el envase entre su puño, pero no lo hizo. No sería algo prudente y maduro de su parte.

Dejó el tubo de gel sobre la repisa y se metió a la ducha. El baño le hizo bien para relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas.

Mientras Richard tomaba la ducha, Martin acababa de darse cuenta de lo que faltaba en su equipaje, no podía evitar darse cuenta puesto que siempre lo había guardado en una de las bolsas laterales.

— ¿me lo habrán robado? ¿Lo puse en otro lado sin darme cuenta? — se preguntó a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco inquieto por no encontrarlo, y avergonzado debido al fin que tenía ese producto.

Buscar el tubo de gel le había distraído durante ese lapso por lo que aún no se había vestido. Pensó que lo mejor era olvidarlo. Richard saldría de la ducha en cualquier momento y el tiempo para partir al aeropuerto se terminaba.

— ¿ocurre algo? — inquirió Richard al salir del cuarto de baño. Martin volteó a verlo sintiéndose un poco sorprendido. En la habitación la televisión aún estaba encendida.

—Ah, no…es sólo que, creo que me olvidé de algo o tal vez lo perdí…—respondió Martin soslayado y un poco sonrojado. Si Richard le preguntaba qué cosa había perdido, Martin no habría sabido qué responder.

—Aún no te has vestido…—masculló Richard con voz dócil. Él estaba desnudo, sólo cubriendo su cintura con una toalla. Martin todavía tenía puesta la bata de baño, debajo se encontraba despojado de toda ropa. Ante el comentario de Richard, el rubio se sintió grandemente avergonzado. No pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable al recordar que bajo la bata no llevaba nada puesto, y que Richard se encontraba en la misma forma. Y ver a Richard mostrando su musculoso torso desnudo frente a él, todavía humedecido, lo ponía realmente nervioso.

—Es que…estaba eligiendo la ropa que me pondré…ya sabes, nunca puedo salir a ningún lado si no estoy perfectamente vestido…—masculló Martin nervioso. Richard sonrió con malicia y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco más al rubio hasta tenerlo justo frente a él. Martin se sintió aún más incómodo, su ritmo cardiaco había incrementado, no tenía la certeza de qué era lo que Richard tenía la intención de hacer, y sólo esquivó la mirada.

—Bueno, ésta vez no tenemos demasiado tiempo. Debemos partir. Pero no importa, siempre estás perfecto, uses lo que uses…o incluso…si no usas nada— dijo Richard con mirada instigadora. Martin notó que su voz era provocativa.

—err…— el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el inesperable cumplido que más que eso había sonado sumamente sugerente. Se perturbó sobremanera, porque conocía bien a Richard y sabía perfectamente que esa era la manera en que siempre le había gustado provocarlo, cuando su relación seguía intacta. Comenzó a tantear el respaldo de una de las sillas de la habitación sin propósito, mientras esquivaba la mirada.

—Tu cabello mojado…siempre me ha fascinado la forma en cómo se te ve, Marty…te hace ver mucho más hermoso…—continuó Richard, musitando en un tono sensual y al estar más cerca de él, pasó sus dedos sobre unos mechones del rubio cabello de Martin que aún estaba bastante húmedo. Martin se sonrojó un poco, no podía mantener la vista alzada sobre Richard debido a la vergüenza que le causaba el incómodo momento, y tener a Richard así mostrando sus pectorales frente a él le inquietaba excesivamente.

—ah, Rich…yo…— en ese momento Martin no lograba articular bien las palabras. Pudo sentir de pronto la respiración de Richard muy cerca de su rostro, eso no era fácil que sucediera sin intención, a menos que Richard se inclinara un poco con un firme propósito de invadir su espacio personal. Richard lo estaba haciendo, se había inclinado para acercar su rostro al suyo con la clara determinación de besarlo. Martin lo entendió de inmediato, no sabía por qué estaba pasando pero era algo que sabía no esquivaría, porque deseaba tanto sentir su cercanía, lo anhelaba tanto como lo había hecho al regresar a la habitación luego de lo sucedido en la playa.

Sin decir más, Richard comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del rubio y poco a poco comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Martin accedió poco a poco, hasta que pronto él mismo impulsó aún más el beso y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richard. Las bocas se ambos que se habían buscado con desesperación, estaban de nuevo fundiéndose en un anhelado beso que no tardó en volverse más y más apasionado. Para Martin todavía resultaba un poco extraño, porque casi siempre se había acostumbrado a besarse con Richard cuando éste tenía una abundante barba, y ahora, que ni siquiera se habían reconciliado en forma, sus labios se besaban sin la aspereza de la barba de por medio. Casi se sentía como si fuera parte de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, y sin embargo los besos de Richard eran tan placenteros como lo habían sido siempre, adicionados ahora con la pasión arrebatada, producto de la larga abstinencia. Ambos estaban disfrutando del sublime momento, tanto como lo habían hecho hacía poco más de una hora a la orilla de la playa al también besarse amorosamente.

De nuevo ambos se estaban dejando llevar por sus impulsos, que ya no podían controlar más. Toda la amargura y resentimiento que los había separado durante tanto tiempo había provocado que su pasión mutua por estar juntos se convirtiera en una bomba de tiempo, que había detonado en ese atardecer frente al mar, y que ahora clamaba por culminar en la intimidad de su habitación de hotel compartida.

Mientras sus labios no dejaban de besarse, pronto Martin sintió los brazos temerarios de Richard rodear su cintura, y él se abrazó más de él. Richard comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la cama, sin dejar de abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda hasta llegar hasta sus glúteos. La diferencia de estaturas siempre les había causado problemas para besarse y acariciarse al mismo tiempo pero eso nunca podía impedir que continuaran expresándose totalmente su efusión. Al estar junto a la cama, Richard alzó un poco al rubio de un solo movimiento y lo hizo subir para casi de inmediato colocarse sobre de él. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, internamente no podían negar que estaban desconcertados por lo que sus impulsos los estaban llevando a hacer, pero no podían resistirse más, y tampoco podían negar que estar de esa forma los llenaba extraordinariamente de emoción. Al mirarse por ese breve momento, se sonrieron el uno al otro con una frenética mezcla de ternura y excitación, y Martin posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Richard para acariciarlo. Tras eso, Richard volvió a apoderarse de los labios del rubio y de esa forma volvieron a besarse. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se sentía aumentar, estaban excitándose con rapidez, lo habían deseado tanto durante todo este tiempo que ahora no podían evitarlo. Martin comenzó a desatar apresuradamente el cinto de su bata de baño que se le ceñía a la cintura. Se sentía tan nervioso que fue un poco torpe para lograrlo con precisión pero cuando pudo hacerlo al fin dejó al descubierto su desnudez frente a Richard que al verlo sonrió con malicia y admiró su hermosa desnudez, y entonces las manos de Richard comenzaron al fin a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio con progresiva desesperación. Luego dirigió su boca hacia los pezones del rubio para comenzar a mordisquearlos. 

—Ahh— gimió Martin al sentir los dientes impacientados de Richard apoderarse de sus pezones. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes al sentir como su boca succionaba y sus manos se posaron sobre el oscuro cabello del moreno, que aún estaba bastante mojado.

—Martin…eres tan hermoso…eres tan delicioso…aunque tu cuerpo está más delgado no ha dejado de ser magnífico— masculló Richard con extasiada voz, y luego continuó succionando con furor.

El rostro de Martin estaba desmesuradamente sonrojado de placer, pudo sentir también cómo una de las manos de Richard comenzaba a masturbarlo mientras la otra no dejaba de explorar su cuerpo. Sentir de nuevo la tibieza de sus grandes y masculinas manos recorriendo su cuerpo era algo que casi había olvidado disfrutar tanto.

—ahh, Richard…—gemía Martin más fuerte. Richard no se detuvo, sólo hasta que en un momento se incorporó un poco en la orilla de la cama para alcanzar de pronto el tubo de gel lubricante, que antes había hurtado de la maleta de Martin, y comenzó a abrirlo y verter un poco del contenido en los dedos de su mano.

Martin observó lo que hacía y expresó su sorpresa de darse cuenta que Richard había sacado ese lubricante de su maleta.

—Tú…lo sacaste de mi equipaje…—musitó Martin con voz agitada y risita irónica. Richard asintió con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se acercó de nuevo a él y sin más abrió las piernas de Martin y comenzó a introducir los dedos embadurnados dentro de él, para dilatarlo pronto. Siempre había sido cauteloso para lubricarlo pero esta vez estaba especialmente desesperado, realmente había sido demasiado el tiempo en el que no habían tenido sexo juntos, su cuerpo clamaba por unirse en uno sólo con él. Martin sintió su brusquedad y respingó ante ello, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado excitado y deseaba volver a unir sus cuerpos después de su larga y austera separación.

—No pude resistirme, eres un gatito travieso…siempre vienes preparado...—respondió Richard mucho más excitado. Richard estaba desesperado por tenerlo listo pronto.

—ahhh…—el grito de Martin ésta vez se escuchó más sonoro y prolongado, Richard volvió a besarlo, para ahogar un poco su grito y porque deseaba en todo momento sentirse embriagado por el sabor dulce de sus labios.

Rápidamente y sin dejar de besar al rubio, Richard se despojó de la toalla que aún se había mantenido alrededor de su cintura y dejó al descubierto su gruesa erección que se alzaba dura y amenazante con penetrar su entrada que ya estaba preparada. Martin observó la hombría de Richard que estaba a punto de penetrarlo, y se mordió un poco los labios. Estaba demasiado excitado, sus pezones habían quedado muy duros y enrojecidos por la estimulación de su moreno amante.

Antes de meterlo, Richard se colocó un preservativo y cuando estuvo listo se introdujo dentro del rubio que se abrazó fuertemente de él al sentir la invasión. Richard lo penetró hasta el fondo casi de una sola estocada. Martin no había sentido una penetración tan abrupta y gruesa desde hacia tiempo y saber que era de Richard le excitaba mucho más, no importaba que pese a la lubricación previa de su entrada no había logrado una dilatación completa. Estaban teniendo sexo con desesperación y necesitaban hacerlo rápido.

—ohh, Martin…— gimió Richard al sentirse deliciosamente dentro de él y sonrió con lascivia, cerca de sus labios que deseaba volver a besar. Martin también sonrió, Richard estaba dentro de él una vez más, algo que no imaginaba volver a disfrutar. La sensación era un tanto incómoda, la penetración había sido abrupta abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de su ser de una sola estocada. Pero no podía quejarse de tener de nuevo esa sensación maravillosa, mientras podía sentir la respiración agitada de Richard en la cercanía de sus labios, y sus manos continuaban manoseando su cuerpo con desesperación obscena.

—ahh Richard…—gimió Martin fuertemente, sentía una opresión extrañamente placentera en su pecho, producto de la fuerza ejercida por el peso corporal de Richard mientras comenzaba a embestir potentemente dentro de él.

—sigues siendo tan deliciosamente estrecho…tu cuerpo es tan malditamente maravilloso, mi gatito travieso…te amo tanto— dijo Richard entre gemidos sin perder el ritmo de las embestidas que daba violentamente dentro del rubio. Martin se sentía rápidamente sumergido en la locura.

Y en medio de esa locura pervertida, Martin se sintió demasiado dichoso de escuchar eso de la voz de Richard, mientras lo poseía y lo hacía suyo, de nuevo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—ahh, Rich…—Martin gemía más y se abrazaba más a él al sentir cómo la potencia de su fuerte virilidad se deslizaba dentro de él una y otra vez.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban unidos de nuevos, ardiendo juntos en pasión, y la potencia de las embestidas del moreno, incrementaban incluso más con cada arrebato.

—ahhh— gritó Richard en un momento, la sensación de sentirse dentro del rubio era algo que lo llevaba inminentemente a la locura.

—ahh, Richard…esto es tan…aggh— gritaba Martin de placer, no podía evitar encorvar su cuerpo al sentir la invasión arremeter fuertemente dentro de él una y otra vez, Richard estaba atacándolo con potencia y no quería detenerse ni un solo momento, hacía tiempo que se había estado resistiendo tanto que sentía que al fin podía liberar toda esa fogosidad guardada.

Por un momento, Richard admiró de nuevo su rostro, extasiado y gimiendo bajo el suyo y volvió a besarlo para tranquilizar un poco sus gritos. Sus bocas se besaron con pasión y sus cuerpos continuaron uniéndose en copulación.

Al cabo de un rato, sus cuerpos comenzaban a estar un poco exhaustos y sudorosos, pero la pasión no se detenía. Volvían a besarse, a abrazarse y acariciarse una y otra vez. Había tanta energía sexual que todavía ninguno de los dos había derramado su esperma, se estaban conteniendo para mucha mayor durabilidad. Pero sin duda juntos sentían alcanzar el punto álgido del éxtasis. Hasta que de pronto el reloj de la habitación colocado sobre la pared indicó la hora, emitiendo un sonido de repiqueteo como hacía cada hora. A pesar de que en ese momento estaban entregados a su pasión total, Martin supo que debían detenerse. La hora indicaba que les quedaba demasiado poco tiempo para partir hacia el aeropuerto. 

—ahh, Richard…debemos irnos…— masculló Martin entre gemidos, riendo tímidamente, mientras se abrazaba de Richard que embestía todavía duro dentro de él.

—ahh…— Richard gimió de nuevo, había entendido claramente a lo que Martin se refería y había escuchado también el reloj indicando la hora, pero no quería detenerse, sobre todo ahora que se sentía venir — gatito malo, sólo un poco más.

—ahhh—gritó Martin, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello oscuro de su amante mientras éste besaba su cuello y volvía a arremeter con violentas estocadas en el interior de su cuerpo.

Entonces Richard pudo liberarse al fin de su semilla, la sensación lo hizo gritar más sonoramente. Pero ésta vez todo quedaría derramado dentro del profiláctico que traía puesto. Martin no tardó en liberar su orgasmo también, procurando que todo quedara en su mano para evitar mayor vergüenza, porque a pesar de la intensa lujuria con la que había disfrutado tener sexo con Richard de nuevo, no podía evitar pensar que no había sido una correcta decisión y ahora que habían terminado no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar después. Esto no podría significar una reconciliación del todo, tal vez seguía siendo sólo un arrebato irracional de sus impulsos. Todo era una derivación de su calentura.

Al fin Richard salió de él y se incorporó en la cama, a lado de él. Volteó a verlo por un breve momento, con serena expresión, y le sonrió un poco mientras su mano sostenía su propia virilidad, ahora más laxa, y luego se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Martin se sentía un poco dolorido, pero aún percibía los fantasmas del placer de lo que había estado disfrutando hacia tan sólo unos momentos, todavía podía sentir las manos de Richard explorando todo su cuerpo con desenfreno y sus enérgicos ataques dentro. La sonrisa de enorme satisfacción de su rostro simplemente no podía desdibujarse. Se incorporó también sobre la cama y luego se levantó lo más pronto que pudo, no había tiempo que perder y así con el leve dolor punzante entre sus piernas se encaminó hacia el baño y se metió junto con Richard para asearse también. Para ese momento, Richard había abierto la llave de la regadera y estaba dejando que el agua corriera sobre su viril y musculoso cuerpo desnudo. Temerariamente Martin se metió con él a la ducha al tiempo que le sonreía con suma coquetería. Richard había dejado la puerta abierta para incitarlo a acompañarlo, debían disfrutar cada momento juntos, y en cuanto lo había visto entrar, Richard lo había invitado con la mirada. Martin entendió de inmediato, y al estar justo frente a él, también bajo el agua corriente, Martin posó sus manos sobre el torso de Richard y las deslizó hasta su pecho, acariciándolo sensualmente. No se sentía realmente seguro de hacerlo pero realmente deseaba hacerlo, de todas formas ese día se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos en todo momento, por sus verdaderos deseos.

Richard sonrió al sentir sus manos acariciar su cuerpo y él también hizo lo mismo y posó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Martin hasta bajar más allá y sentir la curvatura de su trasero. El agua tibia seguía mojándolos a ambos, y finalmente sus cuerpos se acercaron un poco más. Los miembros de ambos nunca se podían juntar al estar de pie, desnudos uno frente al otro, debido a la considerable diferencia de estatura y talla de ambos, pero siempre era grandemente disfrutable abrazarse de esa manera rozando sus pieles desnudas, que todavía se sentían calientes de excitación.

Era un momento maravilloso posterior a su entrega de amor carnal, un momento que siempre gustaban compartir, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que a Martin le asustaba disfrutar porque le hacía recordar que de la misma manera se había ilusionado aquella mañana después de su cumpleaños. Meditar sobre eso le hacía pensar que ésta vez no podría ser diferente, después de todo hasta ahora no habían aclarado ni arreglado nada del asunto que los separaba. Y sobre todo, Richard no le había dicho que lo había perdonado.

—Debemos darnos prisa…—  musitó Martin soslayadamente, de nuevo con actitud retraída y voz queda y nerviosa. Pero sus manos aún acariciaban eróticamente el fuerte y piloso pecho de Richard.

Richard extendió el brazo para cerrar la llave de la ducha y sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de Martin con la otra mano, pronunció.

—Es una verdadera lástima _kitten_ , por culpa de ese maldito reloj tuve que eyacular bastante pronto, pero por lo menos pudimos disfrutar un rato…—la voz de Richard sonaba seductoramente varonil y al mismo tiempo tan suave como el trato que estaba teniendo con Martin en ese momento.

—jaja, ¿lo dices en serio? — Martin soltó una risita nerviosa, las palabras de Richard habían sonado sexymente sucias y al mismo tiempo tentadoras. El rubio se soslayó un poco, no sabía qué decir, todo seguía pareciendo tan maravilloso ya la vez inverosímil, difícil de creer.

—Tan en serio como esto— Richard notó de inmediato su timidez, lo miró con ternura y sin decir más acercó su rostro al suyo para besarlo dulcemente. Pudo sentir los labios de Martin dubitativos a su acto pero pronto el rubio accedió al beso y sus labios se unieron con gradual furor.

Pocos minutos después, cuando ambos ya habían salido por completo del cuarto de baño, realmente se dieron prisa para vestirse y alistarse. La deliciosa dosis de sexo les había restado bastante tiempo y ahora debían ir al aeropuerto a toda prisa para no perder el vuelo. Se sintieron como niños jugando a ser perseguidos y rieron un poco aliviados cuando pudieron tomar el taxi.

—Espero que podamos llegar a tiempo…—dijo Martin con expresión más seria y un poco esquiva pero sonriendo nervioso. Estaba muy feliz. Todo parecía un sueño, pero estaba consciente que no podía seguir disfrutándolo, al menos por ese momento en que debían verse interrumpidos por el deber profesional.

—Descuida Marty, llegaremos, estamos a tiempo todavía…— respondió Richard también sonriendo un poco nervioso pero con un tono muy sensual en su voz. Y Martin, que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas como era usual en él, lo miró con coquetería y estrujó la pierna de Richard atrevidamente. Richard rió tras un breve suspiro.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto y después de hacer todo lo que debían para ingresar sus equipajes, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado en la sala de espera

Abordaron el avión puntualmente, el avión despegaría esa misma noche al terminar el día. El vuelo ésta vez los llevaría hasta Australia. A partir de ahí estarían viajando en compañía del resto de sus compañeros. Hawái había sido su última parada para estar solos los dos.

Durante los primeros minutos de vuelo no hablaron demasiado, a pesar que ambos se sentían grandemente felices y sobre todo a pesar de la entrega sexual que había ocurrido en su habitación de hotel, todavía existía mucha tensión. De nuevo ambos se sentían demasiado tímidos, inflexibles al trato que se suponían debían tener mutuamente, y por ello decidieron sólo sentarse y reclinarse un poco en sus asientos evitando hablar demasiado. Ninguno de los dos deseaba hacer sentir acosado al otro ni presionar nada. Pero pese a su necedad estricta, tratar de ignorarse lastimaba, especialmente luego de que ambos habían vuelto a amarse en la misma isla donde juntos se habían hecho sublimes promesas.

—Richard…—masculló Martin soslayando la mirada, como si desease ver hacia la ventanilla.

—Dime…— respondió Richard sucinto, intrigado por su titubeo.

—también te amo…—musitó Martin en voz muy queda pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Richard lo escuchara, y aunque Richard estaba centrando su atención en su reproductor de música pudo escucharlo perfectamente y sonrió un poco, pero Martin no lo notó, estaba tan avergonzado de haberle dicho eso que rápidamente había fijado de lleno la mirada por la ventanilla. Pero de pronto Martin sintió la mano de Richard acariciar su mejilla sutilmente.

—ah...Martin…siempre eres tan dulce. Te amo, _kitten_. Nunca podré dejar de hacerlo. Por cierto ¿trajiste ropa cómoda? Debes procurar descansar durante el viaje— dijo Richard todavía acariciando la mejilla de Martin, que estaba levemente sonrojada y no pudo resistirse más a acercarse más para darle un fugaz beso que fue muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—ah, sí, al final tuvimos que vestirnos demasiado de prisa pero logré encontrar algo cómodo—respondió Martin tímidamente al tiempo que mostraba su camisa ligeramente holgada que traía puesta. Richard volvió a sonreír, la voz de Martin le había parecido mucho más dulce que nunca. Quería besarlo, con efusión, pero no lo hizo. La vergüenza le hizo desistir y volvió a retomar su atención en su reproductor de música.

—me alegra que viajes cómodo, hobbit— masculló Richard con serenidad y comenzó a elegir música para escuchar en su reproductor, había vuelto a colocarse los auriculares.

Martin sonrió nervioso y pensó en hacer lo mismo. Necesitaba relajarse, seguía sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, las palabras de Richard diciéndole cuanto lo amaba eran sinceras, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero no podía tener la seguridad total de que eso significaba que su relación estaba restablecida. Necesitaba distraerse un poco de esa preocupación, necesitaba escuchar también su propia música favorita. Pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar su propio reproductor su vista se fijó sobre la pantalla del reproductor de Richard y y al notar la inesperada canción que Richard escuchaba, de inmediato un sentimiento de excitante alegría asaltó su pecho. Martin esbozó una amplia sonrisa y rió emotivo.

—hey, ¿qué estás escuchando? — inquirió el rubio, acercándose un poco a él y mirándolo con pícara acusación para luego señalar la pantalla de su reproductor.

Richard se sintió sorprendido y trató de cambiar la música que se estaba reproduciendo pero pensó que no tenía por qué hacerlo y aunque avergonzado alzó la mirada hacia el rubio y respondió irresoluto.

—ah…es que…bueno yo…—dijo Richard dubitativo y riendo nervioso. No pudo evitar que Martin le quitara el reproductor y lo tomara en sus manos.

— _One Love_ …jaja ¿escuchas está tontería? — inquirió Martin juguetón. Richard se sonrojó un poco.

—¡hey, devuélvemelo! — pidió Richard, siguiendo su juego y luego rodeó a Martin con sus brazos y lo abrazó.

— ¿por qué el señor Armitage escucharía _One Love_? — inquirió Martin coqueto y provocativo, disfrutando sentir los fuertes brazos de Richard rodeando su cuerpo y hacer un juego de forcejeos juguetones con él.

— porque me gusta escuchar la dulce voz del señor Bolsón a cada momento, así siento que lo tengo conmigo aunque la distancia nos separe…— masculló Richard con provocativa voz, cerca de su oído. Sentir la respiración de Richard de esa forma emocionaba a Martin sobremanera. Escuchar a Richard decir eso lo emocionaba mucho más.

Martin rió bajito y nervioso, mirando sin propósito la pantalla del reproductor donde se mostraba el avance de la canción que él mismo interpretaba y una foto suya tomada cuando había grabado el tema para el filme _Confetti,_ en Inglaterra _,_ algunos años atrás.

—además ver tu foto ahí siempre me alegra el día, aunque nunca podría compararse a sentirte así… conmigo— susurró Richard cerca de su oído, y mordisqueó un poco su oreja.

—ah, pero…ni siquiera es una buena canción, además mi voz no sirve para cantar— dijo el rubio con una risita nerviosa.

—no estoy de acuerdo con eso _kitten_ , tu dulce voz melodiosa es inigualable, ningún hombre de tu edad puede tener una voz tan dulce como la tuya.

Martin se sonrojó y sonrió coquetamente para él. Richard continuaba abrazándolo a pesar de que la separación de los asientos del avión no les permitía mantener la mejor posición para ello.

—Richard siempre eres tan dulce conmigo…— masculló Martin haciendo sonar su voz aún más dulce.

—En eso nunca podría competir contigo, Martin, no hay nadie más dulce que tú…— susurró Richard cerca de su oído.

Extrañamente y sin que ambos pudieran responderse a sí mismos, estaban teniendo la misma cercanía maravillosa que habían tenido siempre durante su relación antes de que los amargos sucesos causados por el infortunado engaño los separaran. Los dos se sentían demasiado bien de esta forma, pero al mismo tiempo no podían estar seguros de hacer lo correcto y eso les impedía continuar completamente de la forma que deseaban.

La tensión todavía seguía ahí, sólo por el hecho de que estaban conscientes de que existía, pero se sentía tan bien estar así expresándose mutuamente su cariño, se sentía tan bien sentir la respiración del otro cerca y la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos. En ese momento, Martin quiso alzar más el rostro hacia él y besarlo con frenesí, Richard estuvo tentado todo el tiempo a robar un apasionado beso de sus labios sonrojados en esas circunstancias. Pero la vergüenza se los impidió siempre. Sin embargo los impulsos eran mucho más fuertes y en un momento no pudieron resistirse más y unieron sus labios en un beso, aunque sutil y pausado, muy discreto, pero con el cual se sintieron bastante satisfechos.

Tan suave como sus labios se habían besado, se separaron lentamente y se miraron sonriendo tímidamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar al respecto, y seguían sin hablar sobre el encuentro más íntimo y sexual que habían disfrutado en el cuarto del hotel. Ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar sobre lo que ahora estaban teniendo ni sobre el pasado porque ambos sentían que hablar de ello volvería a abrir las viejas heridas y no querían volver a sentirse lastimados. Preferían mantenerse en esta bella fantasía, donde nada ni nadie los perturbaba así, querían disfrutarlo aunque fuera solo por un breve tiempo.

Al llegar a Australia no estaban seguros de lo que sucedería.

—ah, si no te molesta Rich, intentaré dormir un poco— dijo Martin con voz suave, serena, y mirándolo con ternura mientras acariciaba un momento su mentón.

—claro que no hay problema. Ha sido un día un poco agitado y según la zona horaria es hora de dormir, sumado al hecho de que nos quitarán un día de tiempo. Ya sabes, la traslación de la Tierra termina en Hawái y con ello el día— respondió Richard sosegado y devolviéndole la misma mirada— además, al llegar comenzaremos el verdadero ajetreo.

—Jaja ¡siempre eres un nerd! Que descanses también, Rick— dijo el rubio suavemente, le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, cerca de los labios y luego se reclinó en su asiento, y mientras escuchaba la música de su reproductor cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse poco a poco dormido.

Durante un rato Richard observó cómo Martin dormía apaciblemente, mientras por su parte también escuchaba su propia música. Ver a Martin dormir a su lado era algo que siempre le había gustado mucho, sobre todo ahora que todo parecía tener otros matices, tan maravillosos como lo habían sido antes. Disfrutaba verlo dormir tranquilamente, con esa ropa holgada y cómoda, con ese rostro suyo siempre de rasgos tiernos a sus poco más de cuarenta años, la misma edad exacta que tenía él, sus delicados rasgos enmarcados con una cabellera rubia que nadie podía lucir igual. Disfrutaba verlo dormido después de haberle hecho feliz con esos besos y caricias, y sobre todo después de haber vuelto a hacerle el amor.

Mientras Martin dormía, Richard volvió a escuchar el tema que interpretaba, _One Love_.

Escuchar la dulce voz de Martin cantando tan bonito tema siempre le alegraba extensamente, le hacía sentir esperanzado y lo enamoraba, por el hecho de saber que se trataba de él. Mientras la canción se escuchaba en sus auriculares, Richard no se contuvo a acariciar los rubios mechones del cabello de Martin y tampoco se detuvo a posar su mano sobre la suya. Verlo y sentirlo así a su lado le hacía olvidar toda su amargura, en ese momento el resentimiento no importaba, se había tornado minúsculo, insignificante. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que eso no fuera duradero y que al despertar todo volviera a resurgir. En su consciencia todavía se alojaba un mar de dudas y sentimientos negativos, latentes, pero que podían retornar en cualquier momento. Realmente deseaba que eso no sucediera. Pero no tenía seguridad de que así fuera.

Pero mientras tanto, podía seguir disfrutando de tener a Martin sólo para él, y rememorar todo lo que habían tenido juntos ese día. Su mano continuó acariciando la mano del rubio durante un lapso, sus oídos continuaron disfrutando de su dulce voz cantando y sus ojos contemplaron apaciblemente su sueño, hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

………………………..

Cuando había transcurrido la mitad del tiempo de las horas de vuelo del avión, mientras la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían, Martin despertó. Se fijó en la hora de su reloj, que debía ajustar de nuevo en cuanto llegara a Australia, pero todavía tenía la hora de Hawái y sabía que habían transcurrido unas cinco horas desde que el avión había despegado. Se sentía todavía con sueño, pero quería aprovechar un poco para observar a Richard que todavía se encontraba dormido en su asiento junto a él. Entonces un ligero brusco movimiento repentino del avión lo hizo estremecer.

— ¿qué diablos fue eso? — se preguntó asustado. El brusco movimiento volvió a presentarse una vez más. Martin había estado muchas veces en muchos aviones y esta era la primera vez que algo como esto ocurría, pero podía intuir que no era algo bueno y comenzó a llenarse de pánico.

— ¡Richard, despierta!— dijo Martin tocando el brazo de Richard para hacerlo despertar. Ante su llamado, Richard no tardó demasiado en despertar y miró a Martin mientras sus ojos terminaban de abrirse.

—Martin, ¿ya llegamos? ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Richard. En ese momento pudo leer en la cara de Martin el miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo. Y de pronto Richard también experimentó el brusco movimiento del avión. Martin se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza.

— ¡El avión se está moviendo horrible!— dijo Martin asustado.

En ese momento se dio un anuncio de parte del copiloto.

//estimados pasajeros, estamos sufriendo una muy leve turbulencia, pero no se preocupen, conserven la calma, pronto saldremos lejos de estas fuertes corrientes de aire//

—tranquilo Martin, todo va a estar bien— dijo Richard con voz suave tratando de calmar a Martin mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Martin se sintió emocionado por esa caricia y porque la serenidad de la voz de Richard lo tranquilizaba pero no podía conservar completamente la calma del todo.

—Richard, tengo miedo, sabes que siempre le tengo mucho miedo a estas situaciones— dijo el rubio todavía lleno de pánico. Richard sostuvo su mano con más fuerza y acarició su espalda.

—Estaremos bien, Marty, y pronto llegaremos a Australia, juntos— dijo Richard mirando al rubio con ternura, realmente deseaba que Martin dejara de sentir pánico. Sonrió para él al tiempo que tomaba su mano entre la suya y la entrelazaba de nuevo paulatinamente. Martin mantenía la mirada hacia él y en su rostro también se esbozó una apacible sonrisa, estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Sus rostros se acercaron en la cercanía de un beso, y ésta vez Martin decidió seguir su impulso de besarlo. Richard correspondió totalmente al beso, que fue dulce y sutil.

La turbulencia cesó pronto y el vuelo siguió con normalidad hasta que fue visible desde la ventanilla la tierra firme de Australia. Pronto fue anunciada la llegada del vuelo al aeropuerto y los pasajeros se alistaron para el aterrizaje.

Llegaron a Sídney en lo que era la madrugada del día siguiente tras casi once horas de vuelo. Al descender del avión Richard permitió caballerosamente que Martin caminara delante suyo, y a veces no se contuvo a tocar su espalda y acariciar sus hombros, como si deseara guiarlo. Cada caricia fue grandemente reconfortante para Martin, siempre se sentía protegido cada vez que Richard estaba detrás de él.

Pero la timidez había vuelto para ambos, su relación seguía siendo incierta y temían romper el buen trato.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí…—expresó Richard cuando habían descendido completamente del avión.

—Sí, comienza la nueva aventura…—dijo Martin es respuesta, tratando de sonar efusivo a pesar de su timidez y luego ambos se encaminaron hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto, ambos caminaron muy juntos y en más de una ocasión sintieron el gran impulso de tomarse de las manos pero desistieron, realmente la vergüenza y la necedad seguía venciendo, aun si ya habían vuelto a demostrarse todo su amor. No obstante, a veces no evitaron el contacto del roce de sus dedos indecisos que nunca se entrelazaron al caminar.

— ¿pudiste descansar bien? — inquirió Richard rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—ah, no muy bien debo decir. Y sumado a eso, tengo hambre. La comida del avión no me apeteció mucho, lo viste— respondió Martin titubeante y timorato.

—Lamento que no hayan tenido un menú vegetariano suficientemente apetecible para ti. Pero en cuanto lleguemos al hotel podrás comer bien. Debes alimentarte bien— comentó Richard tratando de sonar animoso, aunque sentía vergüenza de demostrar a Martin su preocupación.

—tienes razón…—Martin sonrió y aunque dubitativo se alentó a tomó su brazo sutilmente, pero Richard al entender su intención lo hizo animarse a tomar su brazo con más acercamiento. Los dos rieron un poco, cohibidos.

De esa forma caminaron juntos hasta entrar al edificio donde la gente concurría y esperaba otros vuelos.

Estando dentro del aeropuerto se separaron de nuevo y casi de inmediato ambos fueron recibidos por Andy que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando por ellos junto a otro par de asistentes.

— ¡qué alegría verlos de nuevo, siempre tan juntos! — expresó Andy saludándolos con alegría.

Después de lo que él mismo había atestiguado durante el rodaje de _El Hobbit_ , sabía que las cosas entre Richard y Martin no habían andado muy bien a últimas fechas, por lo cual ahora mismo no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que ocurría. No tenía la certeza de que ahora mismo fueran pareja o si por lo menos se llevaban bien.

— ¡Hola, Andy! — saludó Martin primero y estrechó su mano con él.

— ¿qué tal, Andy? — lo siguió Richard. Andy pudo notar en ellos seriedad, pero las cosas no se veían tensas como lo había imaginado. Podía intuir de inmediato que todo estaba marchando relativamente bien entre ellos. Lo cierto era que no había alcanzado a verlos caminando juntos tomados del brazo por lo que no quería ser imprudente con algún comentario desatinado.

—hey, chicos, vamos. Deben llegar al hotel a descansar un poco que pronto empezaremos las entrevistas y eso— indicó Andy alegre y sonriente.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto después de haber recibido sus maletas y estando fuera ya los estaban esperando un par de autos donde se encontraban personal de seguridad especial y los publicistas de Richard y Martin que se habían adelantado a llegar a Australia por su cuenta.

Después de saludar y hablar un poco con sus publicistas, todos juntos se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían. Andy, Richard y Martin fueron en el mismo auto y durante el trayecto estuvieron conversando un poco acerca de cómo comenzarían las promociones esa misma tarde.

—de verdad me alegra mucho verlos juntos, me pregunto que tan bien han llevado su relación estos días—  se atrevió a expresar Andy al fin, luego de casi cerciorarse que entre ellos no parecía persistir la hostilidad. Además conociéndolos a ambos sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo entre ellos volviera a ser como antes.

— ah, bien…hemos tenido un trato muy bueno, con respeto profesional y eso…— musitó Martin dubitativo y con voz queda, soslayando un poco la mirada. Realmente no sabía cómo llamar a eso que él y Richard habían estado teniendo desde que se habían reencontrado en Nueva York y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debían ser luego de besarse en la playa de Honolulu, después de tener sexo rápido y arrebatado y después de que Richard le confesara seguir amándolo.

—Jaja ¡vamos! ¿Profesional? Pero si ustedes siempre se han…—expresó Andy, pero fue interrumpido por Richard.

—sí, Martin y yo somos los protagonistas de esta serie de películas, sobretodo él que es la estrella principal. No podría haber antipatía entre nosotros— dijo Richard un poco serio pero igual esquivando la mirada.

Andy notó que ambos estaban reprimiéndose, pero pensó que lo mejor era no presionarlos demasiado, aunque realmente tenía el afán de ayudarlos a reconciliarse por completo y hacerlos abrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, aún si él realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué habían roto su relación.

Richard y Martin prefirieron no hablar demasiado al respecto y desviaron el tema en lo mayor posible tratando de preguntar acerca del itinerario que harían con respecto a la promoción de la película.

Luego de que el vehículo que los conducía recorrió el camino hacia el hotel durante algunos minutos finalmente llegaron para instalarse, comer y descansar un poco del largo viaje. En cuanto llegaron a la recepción, otras personas del staff que se encargarían de asistirlos en su estancia en Australia los recibieron y entonces Richard y Martin se enteraron que las reservaciones de sus habitaciones estaban hechas.

Los publicistas de ambos ya sabían que su relación se había terminado oficialmente hacía semanas atrás, pero Andy creía que seguían siendo la mejor pareja aunque las circunstancias, que desconocía, los separaban por lo que les hizo la sugerencia de compartir la misma habitación. Por su parte Richard y Martin todavía no podía aclarar bien su relación ni siquiera por su propia cuenta por lo que no habían pensado sobre eso. Su hospedaje iba a ser un verdadero problema. ¿Debían aceptar tener una habitación separada? ¿Debían pedir tener una habitación juntos? Y de ser así ¿Debían dormir en camas separadas o en una sola cama?

— ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer, Richard? ¿Decirle a Andy que…ya no estamos juntos? ¿Seguimos separados de verdad? ¿Estamos… _bien_ , cómo…antes?—  inquirió Martin serio y titubeante, mientras estaban en la recepción a punto de aceptar la habitación reservada.

Richard sintió que de pronto las causas de su separación resurgían paulatinamente y menoscababan su verdadero deseo de volver a compartir una habitación con Martin, y sobre todo de retomar su relación sin resentimientos.

—tienes razón, creo que después de todo seguimos separados…ni siquiera lo hemos aclarado y…— masculló Richard en respuesta, sumamente irresoluto, se sentía en aprietos, estaba adoptando también un semblante serio e incluso un poco hostil, aunque por dentro hablar de esa forma lo lastimaba.

Martin sintió un leve nudo en la garganta. De pronto sintió como si todo lo sucedido en Honolulu había sido echado en saco roto, como sus tontas esperanzas. Bamboleó el bolígrafo en su mano inquieta por un momento, debían darse prisa para firmar la nota del alquiler de la habitación y aún ambos no habían tomado una maldita decisión. Escuchar a Richard decir eso le lastimó un poco, pero sabía que era predecible, porque ni los besos, ni las caricias, ni el delicioso sexo compartido podrían haber sido suficientes, igual que aquella noche de su cumpleaños. Martin dio un suspiro, resignándose a firmar para tener la habitación separada, pero sus manos se detuvieron y volvió a vacilar.

—entonces…— titubeó el rubio mirando la nota con las líneas sin llenar.

—bien…podríamos hacer lo mismo que hicimos en Honolulu, solicitemos una habitación para los dos con dos camas separadas. De cualquier forma vamos a estar aquí sólo por una noche— sugirió Richard tratando de sonar frío, mientras su garganta formaba también un nudo por la incertidumbre, estaba exasperado porque no podía explicar la situación actual de su relación, porque hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había decidido aclarar nada pese a esos besos y caricias que habían existido de nuevo entre ambos hasta el desenfreno carnal. No querían dar explicaciones a nadie de su relación, no quería darle explicaciones a Andy de algo que ni siquiera para ellos era incierto y mucho menos deseaban dar explicaciones a sus malditos publicistas. Todo sería mejor compartiendo solo la habitación pero no la cama. Aunque ambos dudaban si la tentación les orillaría a repetir lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de hotel en Honolulu.

—me parece bien…— respondió Martin parco y tras dar un breve suspiro hizo uso del bolígrafo en su mano y comenzó a firmar la nota.

Martin se sintió consternado internamente ante la respuesta de Richard pero decidió también que después de todo era lo mejor. Quizá todavía no era el momento de aclarar todo el maldito enredo, tal vez la necedad de ambos seguiría separándolos después de todo, aunque sus cuerpos jamás pudieran resistir el gran impulso de estar juntos.

Se les otorgó una habitación con cama doble tal y como lo habían propuesto pero lo hicieron con el mayor hermetismo posible y no dieron explicación alguna a Andy ni a los publicistas de ello.

El botones los acompañó hasta su habitación que compartirían juntos y los ayudó con las maletas.

Estando en la habitación, que efectivamente contaba con dos camas individuales, ambos volvieron a mantenerse en silencio, la tensión entre ellos parecía haber vuelto a imponerse, porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a discutir sobre todo el asunto, hablar sobre sus relaciones fuera, con Benedict y la mujer de la entrevista de ITV, ni del resentimiento que había lastimado todo.

—Richard…si no te importa, voy a dormir un poco más hasta que amanezca completamente. Sabes que nunca puedo conciliar bien el sueño en el avión— dijo Martin indiferentemente y se recostó sobre la cama.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema— respondió Richard con voz calma.

Pero antes de recostarse sobre la cama, Martin decidió desempacar algunas cosas que necesitaba, y lo hizo dándole la espalda.

—Richard…lo que pasó…en Honolulu…—Martin comenzó a titubear con nerviosismo, mientras desempacaba algunas cosas de su maleta. El costado de la maleta mostraba la pequeña bolsa que estaba abierta y se alcanzaba a ver el pequeño tubo de gel.

— ¿los besos, las caricias, el sexo en la habitación? — inquirió Richard un poco áspero y rápido. En realidad estaba sumamente nervioso.

—todo eso…no sé por qué lo hicimos, no sé porque tú…—masculló Martin con mayor titubeo, sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas.

Richard se acercó a él por la espalda y se detuvo justo detrás de él, y de pronto posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—había prometido que te haría el amor de nuevo cuando volviéramos a Honolulu. Frente a la playa tú me hiciste ver que estaba rompiendo mi promesa y te dije que yo nunca las rompo. Tampoco podía romper esa…— dijo Richard con voz calma. Martin se estremeció y al fin alzó la mirada un poco hacia él.

— ¿todo fue por esas promesas? — inquirió el rubio temeroso.

—supongo que sí…— respondió Richard sucinto, volvió a acariciar los hombros de Martin con intención.

—Y ya que has cumplido esas promesas, supongo que no queda nada más…—musitó Martin indagando.

—también prometí amarte por siempre, eso es además algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, pese a todo…—respondió Richard.

Martin suspiró, aún sin voltear a verlo, sintiendo las manos de Richard estrujar suavemente sus hombros. La tensión aumentaba.

—Bien, voy a decirte lo que yo tampoco puedo dejar de hacer. No puedo dejar de amarte y no sé a dónde nos está conduciendo esto. No sé realmente si compartir la habitación de nuevo, incluso si no es la cama, ha sido buena idea…— espetó Martin, soslayando la mirada para luego mirarlo ceñudo por un momento.

— ¿compartir la cama es lo que te preocupa, señor Bolsón? Bueno en ese caso…—dijo Richard sonriendo con malicia para él y se acercó para besarlo. Al notar la intención de Richard y al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, Martin se giró hacia él, tiró de su camisa y lo besó. Richard correspondió totalmente al beso arrebatado.

Ambos profundizaron el beso que se volvió inmediatamente apasionado y se abrazaron hasta tirarse juntos a una de las camas.

No dejaron de besarse y acariciarse mutuamente sobre esa cama, el furor los invadía una vez más. Pero cuando cesaron un poco ambos se miraron a los ojos con ternura y se sonrieron apaciblemente, Martin acariciando el pelo oscuro de Richard y éste último acariciando todo su rostro, con sutil énfasis en sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas.

—Te amo Martin…— pronunció Richard suavemente y comenzó a besar los labios de Martin lentamente.

— ¿de verdad? Richard…este no es un sueño, o alguna maldita treta…¿De verdad me amas? ¿En verdad quieres volver conmigo?— inquirió Martin dubitativo, temeroso de escuchar su respuesta aunque las caricias de Richard ya se adentraban osadamente debajo de sus ropas.

—Es la verdad, no quiero seguir evitando amarte…porque te necesito conmigo para ser feliz— susurró Richard cerca de su oído y volvió a besar al rubio sensualmente – por favor Martin, sé mío de nuevo.

Martin sonrió y acarició cariñosamente su rostro.

—siempre he sido tuyo Richie, de nadie más…

Los dos amantes continuaron besándose con pasión, enredando sus cuerpos en la cama. Algunos gemidos no pudieron evitar escucharse por toda la habitación. Pero pese a la gran excitación que ambos estaban sintiendo, sabían que no podían detenerse a volver a entregarse al deseo sexual, al menos no en ese preciso momento. Cualquiera podía llegar a interrumpirlos, de todos modos. Debían atender sus asuntos de trabajo con sus compañeros, era parte del programa.

Pero tras eso ambos se sentían bastante más seguros y de todos modos, la pasión podía esperar un poco más.

……………………….. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l fin pude volver a actualizar! Quiero decir que este capítulo celebra el 4to aniversario de este fic! :v el cual comencé a publicar el 10 de Mayo de 2013!
> 
> No pude tenerlo listo para celebrar el día preciso, pero aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! uwu
> 
> Como ven las cosas están yendo mucho mejor en la relación de Rich y Martin en el plot! Aunque todavía hay mucho por desarrollar, el final no está ni cerca! :3
> 
> Y luego de 4 años agradezco grandemente todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Así como también agradezco a todo aquel que ha leído este fic que comencé sumamente dubitativa aunque con gran ilusión y dedicación y que nunca imaginé llegara tan lejos. Y Nunca creí que mi amor por Richartin crecería tanto y seguiría igual de vigente y apasionado como el sublime amor que estos dos se tienen ̶e̶n̶ ̶v̶i̶d̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ , en mis fics, en mis headcanons, en su más de 60 AUs y en mi corazón. ¡A ellos les debo tanto! ¡Todavía nos queda mucho, mucho Richartin por hacer! ¡El imperio Richartin sigue construyéndose! porque Thorin y Bilbo no pueden evitar volver a amarse en cada nueva vida! owo)/


End file.
